


Broken

by nana8493



Series: Healing [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, CEO Victor Nikiforov, Car Accidents, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Child Neglect, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Collars, Communication, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, First Everything, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gets Very Fluffy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lots of it, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Health Issues, Mention of substance abuse, No underage, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Oppression, Oppression, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Spanking, Starts Kinda Dark, Temporary Amnesia, There’s a punishment scene that can be read as dub-con, There’s also a warning at the beginning of the chapter, They talk a lot, Unreliable Narrator, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Viktor is a big softie, Working Towards A Healthy Relationship, Worldbuilding, but it’s strictly between viktuuri, deep down, for Yuuri, intersex omega, it makes more sense in context with the story, it’s kind of forced by a third party, like at all, mental trauma, only 10 years though, overcoming difficulties, several times, the punishment itself is what they don’t consent to, they don’t mind touching though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 271,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has been broken for 9 years.Yuuri has been slightly less broken for just as long.Yuri is not quite broken yet, but he's getting close.This is the story of how all of them find ways to heal themselves with the help of each other.





	1. Nightmare

Yuuri was sitting in a car.

Now that fact alone might not be conspicuous. The fact that he was blindfolded and handcuffed however, was very conspicuous. And he wasn’t even being kidnapped. This was legal. And there was nothing Yuuri could do about it.

He had been at the Omega Training Facility for only two months, after they had finally captured him, while he was out grocery shopping.

He knew that, technically, Yuuri was in the wrong for not handing himself over to them the day he turned 17. Because that’s what the law said. But he also knew that he hated this system with a passion. It wasn’t his fault that he turned out to be an omega.

_Just because we’re so fertile doesn’t make us soulless breeding machines, you bastards_ , Yuuri thought enraged. Rage was good. Thinking himself into a rage lowered the possibility of having a panic attack. He knew he probably wouldn’t be able to keep that up for long though. He just wasn’t the angry type of person. More like silently suffering. That didn’t mean he couldn’t try though.

He sighed soundlessly. They had put his name up on that online auction site the same day he was taken to the facility. It wasn’t even really an auction. God knows why they called it that. They just put his name and measurements, as well as a picture up there, asking people to make an offer. He was pretty damn sure that whoever had just bought him was the only one stupid enough to actually spend money on him. He had been there for only two months after all, his buyer couldn’t possibly expect him to be well trained in any of those oh so important skills any omega needed to excel in. While there was no rule for having to reach certain standards after a predetermined training period or something similar that would actually make sense, buyers would _usually_ wait for at least half a year or so before buying an omega.

But then again, if a buyer had their eyes set on a certain omega, there was always a possibility that someone else would buy the same omega if that buyer waited too long. It was a tricky system and pretty damn faulty if one were to ask Yuuri about his opinion, which no one did, obviously. Omegas were the lesser humans after all.

He had never really come to terms with what he was. Growing up, he always thought he’d be an alpha, or a beta at the very least. His sister was an alpha, as was his dad. His mom was a beta, so him becoming an omega almost seemed ridiculous to him, but here he was. And he hated it. He hated that now, after being bought, he had to devote his life to baby-making. Which he didn’t want to do.

He wanted to go back on the ice. He hadn’t been able to skate since he got captured and he had been itching to go to the rink for weeks. It was driving him crazy. Before he presented, he was aspiring to become a professional figure skater. To someday skate on the same ice as Viktor Nikiforov.

He was seven years old, when he saw Viktor skate on TV for the first time. At that time Viktor was already 17, skating in Seniors and getting his very first GPF Gold Medal. The routine Viktor had skated then, was what had inspired him to start skating in the first place, it had been so beautiful.

Yuuri even won his very own gold medal at the Japanese junior nationals when he was 12. He had been so happy about being one step closer to competing with Viktor.

And then everything went downhill. A few months after Yuuri’s victory at the nationals, Viktor got involved in a car accident. He had been jogging to his home rink as a warm up for training, when a car lost control because of an icy patch on the road. It had hit Viktor. And to make matters even worse, there had been a beer bottle next to the trash can Viktor had been passing when he got hit. And the shards had cut into his Achilles tendon.

It hadn’t severed it completely, but enough that Viktor would never be able to jump again. That information alone had crushed Yuuri, ripped his heart out and into shreds. But the look on Viktor’s face, when he had been forced to announce it during his press conference several weeks after the accident…. That look haunted him in his worst nightmares.

And then there were his own crushed dreams. Though he felt selfish for even thinking it, he had been destroyed by the fact that he’d never be able to compete against Viktor, no matter how hard he would train.

After Viktor had won that first gold medal, he was on a streak. He won gold at every single event, even at two Olympics, until his accident. He was an actual living legend, in a league of his own that no one could compare to.

There had been accusations of doping and all kinds of things but Viktor’s results had been clean after every single surprise visit the ISU gave him. To Yuuri that was just silly, though. On top of being insanely talented, Viktor had worked very hard to become as good as he was. It was just a shame his career had been taken from him so early. Who knew how many times more he could’ve broken his own records with those unbearably beautiful choreographies of his. He still held all the world records to this day, and it’s been nine years. If that wasn’t impressive, Yuuri didn’t know what was.

Another few months after Viktor’s accident, Yuuri had presented as an omega.

He had thought he’d hated the universe before that. And afterwards, well, afterwards he ran headfirst into depression. These terrible things had happened within half a year and something in him must have just snapped. His life’s dream had been taken away from him, and now his dignity as well.

He had been free to do whatever he wanted until he was 17. Then he should’ve gone and turned himself into one of those stupid Omega Facilities.

At first, he had tried to keep skating competitively, but after he presented no one took him seriously anymore. Not even his coach. Instead of getting compliments and praise for his hard-earned skills, he got asked to get on his knees and… do things. It had traumatized him a bit, if he was honest. He never complied, obviously. Just because he was an omega didn’t mean he wasn’t headstrong anymore and anyone who looked down on him could just go to hell.

Is what he told himself until he started looking down on himself, too.

Yuuri sighed again. Viktor had not let himself be consumed by his sadness and found a new path in life, being quite successful at it, too. Yuuri should have followed that example. But it turned out that he just wasn’t as strong as Viktor was. Yuuri couldn’t just stand up again. _Maybe that’s why,_ Yuuri thought, _that’s the difference between an alpha and an omega. Alphas can stand up after being struck down, and omegas just keep lying on the floor, like the weaklings they are._ He shook his head after that thought. Just because he was weak didn’t mean other omegas were weak as well.

He felt the car coming to a stop, heard some words being exchanged, and felt the car starting to move again. The whole ride he had been trying to think of something, anything really, to keep himself from thinking about what would soon happen to him. But now it seemed as if they had arrived at… wherever.

He heard the car door open and close, before the driver opened Yuuri’s door. Yuuri didn’t move. “Well, they said to keep you blindfolded until you arrive in your new home, so I guess I can take them off now”, the voice of his driver said and promptly did so.

That was one of the things Yuuri really didn’t understand. Omegas were thought of as being submissive, weak, and compliant. But the Facility insisted on blindfolding and handcuffing them when they were taken to their buyers anyway. They said the blindfold was so that omegas wouldn’t attempt to escape, because escaping into unknown surroundings would be scarier than to just comply with their master’s wishes. And apparently the handcuffs were for keeping omegas from leashing out in a panic. _If they knew about that and were so concerned about it, then maybe these idiots should just revise this system completel_ y, Yuuri thought. He just didn’t get why life had to be so unfair. Who did they think they were, deciding over human’s lives worth like that.

Unsurprisingly, the face of his driver hadn’t changed from the last time he saw him, just before the blindfold was put on him. Yuuri still thought that the pointy hairstyle looked ridiculous though.

While climbing out of the car, Yuuri made sure to take notice of his surroundings. He was in an oversized garage which housed no less than six cars. Six. Cars. Four of which were sports cars. Well. If whoever bought him had such... ah... compensation issues, then maybe his future would be a little less painful than he had originally thought, he thought sardonically.

The driver, whose name Yuuri had chosen to forget, led him to a door, which led to a tiny corridor, which led to another door. Behind that door was some sort of entrance hall, at least that’s what Yuuri guessed what it was supposed to be. It was rather small. After seeing those cars, he had expected something more… flashy inside the house.

Across from him was a double-winged door, which his driver didn’t go to. Instead he turned right. When Yuuri followed he saw a tiny waiting-room-like hallway and stairs, that his driver was already climbing. Yuuri tried to follow as best as he could, but he still had his hands behind his back and because of that he now realized for the first time how scary stairs could actually be.

At the top of the stairs was his driver, waiting for him patiently.

Behind the driver, Yuuri could see another hallway. This one was longer and narrower, but the outside wall was lined with windows. There was a door in the wall on the left side, Yuuri noticed, barely. Right now, he was busy staring outside in horror.

He was surrounded by a forest and land. He could even see some small mountains that didn’t look too far away. He wasn’t even close to a city. At least not that he could see. Maybe there were better chances of seeing something else but land on the opposite side of the house?

Yuuri hadn’t really thought about escaping, because it was pointless, really, but he thought he would at least be in some kind of civilization. But here was nothing. Absolutely nothing but nature. Distantly, Yuuri thought it might have been a beautiful scenery, but right now he couldn’t really see it. Somehow being taken out of the city made him feel isolated in his situation, which in turn made him feel scared. He hated feeling scared but right know he couldn’t even summon thoughts of Viktor to help him through this. He was starting to feel reality crashing down on him in this very moment.

Yuuri tried to shake himself out of it, but didn’t really succeed. Though he did get back into the present enough to hear the driver open the door at the end of the hallway. He gestured for Yuuri to walk through it. Which he did. Only to stand in yet another hallway. What the hell. This one only had one door to his right and…. A curtain further down the hall. He wondered what was behind the curtain for a second, and then decided that he didn’t really want to find out. However, he was sure now that whoever lived here must’ve had some kind of weird hallway fetish. Or enjoy living in a labyrinth.

The driver closed the door behind himself, and then proceeded to lock it. Yuuri didn’t like it. At all. He felt trapped. He tried to calm himself down anyway.

“I’m going to take off the cuffs now”. Yuuri was secretly thankful for that, but made sure to seem like he didn’t care. _Don’t show any weakness_ , he told himself repeatedly until the driver knocked on the door. _If there’s another hallway behind that I’m going to scream,_ he thought sourly, the suspense almost killing him.

“Come in.” The voice sounded clipped. Yuuri felt strangely intimidated by the voice alone. He really hoped that compensation issues were the only issues his buyer had.

The driver opened the door for Yuuri. He swallowed and stepped into the room. Which was an office. Like one would expect the boss’ room inside a company on the top floor to be, not in a home. He looked around the room for a short moment, before his eyes fell on the person behind the massive desk.

Yuuri froze.

 

 “Sit down on the couch for a moment, I need to finish this”, was the only thing Yuuri’s nightmare said.

Yuuri obeyed. He felt like fainting. And also like ripping his hair out. He was still scared, too, if he was honest. But now he was utterly confused as well.

He tried not to think and just clear his mind while staring at the door. _Maybe next time I look at him_ , Yuuri thought desperately, _someone else will sit in that chair_.

“Come over here.” Yuuri looked up, saw his nightmare staring him straight in the face, and obeyed wordlessly. “Sit down.” Yuuri sat down on the chair opposite of… him.

A few seconds later Yuuri realized that he was being analyzed. He swallowed.

Finally, his nightmare spoke again. “Well. Yakov could’ve done worse. What’s your name?”

“Yuuri Katsuki.” “I’m Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri saw that Viktor was about to say more than just that. He saw it, but he just couldn’t help himself when he muttered a barely audible “I know”. Viktor heard him anyway.

“Oh? You know me?” _No point in lying there_ , Yuuri thought to himself before answering. “I… yes.”

“I wasn’t aware they taught about me in Omega Facilities”, Viktor said humorously. “They don’t”, Yuuri answered promptly, the humour flying right over his head.

“Shame.” Yuuri couldn’t decide whether Viktor was in a good mood or not. He never imagined it would be so difficult to talk to Viktor, who had always seemed so approachable, friendly and just so… warm in his interviews. This Viktor right in front of him was decidedly not warm, Yuuri could see as much in his eyes, but he also felt that describing him as cold wouldn’t really be fitting, either. It was weird. And so very confusing.

“Well then, Yuuri, tell me what you already know about me”, Viktor said curiously, leaning back in his chair.

Yuuri swallowed again, not knowing into how much detail he was supposed to go. _Better not too deep_ , he decided.

“You were an amaz… a figure skating until the… uhm.. accident”, Yuuri started hesitantly, trying to gauge Viktor’s reaction and failing. Viktor’s face was blank. Yuuri couldn’t read him at all. It made him even more nervous and he rushed the rest of his answer. “You had to stop your career and finished your business… uhm… administration… I think… degree at Oxford University, worked at your parents’ company until you took over at age 28.” Yuuri shut himself up after that. He hadn’t heard any news about Viktor for the last three years.

“Wow. You know quite a lot. I didn’t think young people like you would still know about my figure skating career.” Yuuri felt that there were several things wrong in that statement, but he tried very hard and succeeded in staying quiet about it. “I am curious Yuuri. Yakov told me you are 21, yes?” Yuuri nodded. “And you said they don’t talk about me in the Facility. Which means you should have no way of knowing that I took over the company three years ago. So tell me, Yuuri, why do you know that?”

Viktor was right. Omegas didn’t have any business knowing about, well, business stuff. In the mind of the facility workers, that kind of knowledge would be wasted on omegas. Of course, it would be easy to just look up that information by googling Viktor’s name, which is how he knew about it in the first place, but phones as well as any kind of computers weren’t allowed at the facilities and confiscated as soon as an omega stepped foot in there.

He should congratulate himself on not even lasting 10 minutes before selling himself out as a criminal. He could feel himself squirm and stutter some useless words.

“Tell me honestly, Yuuri. I promise I won’t punish you.”

It was so very hard to believe that. But Yuuri answered anyway.

“They only found me two months ago”, he mumbled at last. Viktor’s eyebrows rose up until they almost met his hairline. Which was quite a feat, actually. He looked very surprised to say the least. Yuuri couldn’t tell if that was good or not. Viktor had always been known for liking surprises but he didn’t know if that applied to this situation as well.

“They found you? You didn’t go to them?”

Yuuri had kind of foolishly been hoping Viktor would just drop that topic. He didn’t know why, but confessing his shortcomings as an omega to Viktor felt strangely humiliating. Which kind of scared him.

He forced himself to answer anyway. “I was hiding from them.”

“But why would you do that?” Viktor seemed honestly confused. But confusion was better than anger in Yuuri’s book.

He opened his mouth to answer, but snapped it shut almost as soon as he had opened it. Viktor looked honestly confused about it. Didn’t he know how omegas were treated? No, he had to know, he just bought him after all. Yuuri didn’t want to believe that Viktor actually thought society was right about the way omegas were treated. Was Viktor so stupid that he couldn't see it? No, his intelligence wasn’t the problem, his upbringing was, Yuuri was sure about that. Which meant that Viktor was either raised to be ignorant or coldhearted. But he was definitely thinking this was normal. Viktor surely knew that he was talking to a lesser human right now. And he also probably knew that Yuuri didn’t like to be seen as a lesser human. Right?

Staring at Viktor, who stared back rather obliviously, Yuuri wasn’t so sure anymore. He also couldn’t keep the eye contact anymore. Maybe there was something wrong with Yuuri’s way of thinking after all. In that case Viktor was sure to punish him for being so self-important. But Viktor wanted to know. Yuuri could feel his mouth opening and closing a few times, while he stared at his knees and thought of a way to get out of this situation.

There wasn’t one. He started to tremble. What was Viktor going to do as a punishment? He hoped it wouldn’t be too painful.

Viktor heaved a long sigh. “Well, I’m sure you have your reasons. You’re here now, so let’s start talking about the reason why I need you.”

Yuuri’s surprise at actually being left off the hook, as well as his confusion about what Viktor had just said caused him to blurt out “Because of sex”, which ended up sounding more like a question than an answer. As soon as Yuuri realized what he’d said, his face and ears turned bright red.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, Yuuri”, Viktor laughed quietly. Yuuri could do nothing but stare at Viktor in confusion. Viktor paused.

“I think I’m starting to understand something here”, Viktor muttered to himself, index finger touching his lips. He seemed to be contemplating something while he was staring at Yuuri. It made Yuuri squirm in his seat again. He couldn’t read Viktor at all and he hated not knowing what he was thinking right in this moment.

Finally, Viktor sighed. Again.

“I can tell you’re scared, Yuuri. So let me be clear about this right now. I’m not an animal. I’m not going to rape you. I do hope however, that with time you will come to want to have sex with me willingly. I will not push you. I will wait for you to come to me when you’re ready. But Yuuri, keep in mind that if I don’t see any progress in your… acceptance of me, I will have to send you back to a training facility. I am a patient man, but I will not go through another rut by myself. I will give you a few months to get used to me and the idea of having sex with me. I’ll be able to tell whether you can actually grow comfortable around me or not. So don’t worry about this for now."

"Now, let’s talk about the main job I’ll have you do in the meantime, yes?” Yuuri was dumbfounded, relieved and confused, all at once. Which is why he could only somehow manage to say “okay”.

“Good. Let me start by explaining the situation then. As you already know, I’m the CEO of Blizko and as you can see, I’m working from home. I also have all of my business meetings and parties here. Basically, the whole west wing is business related. Anyway, while I do employ some maids and gardeners, it’s too much for them to keep an eye on my son on top of their own work and I’m growing sick and tired of having to deal with him barging in and disrupting my work all the time.” Yuuri was dumbfounded.

Son? Viktor Nikiforov had a son?! How did the world not know about that?! Last time he checked Viktor was still one of the top bachelors in the whole world! And if Viktor already had a mate, then why was he talking about not wanting to go through a rut alone again? But he didn’t give him any time to process that bombshell he just dropped on him properly and just continued talking.

“My son likes to make a nuisance of himself in the most inconvenient of times and therefore I need someone to keep an eye on him at all times. Unfortunately, it has become quite an annoying habit of his to burst into my meetings. Which is why your job will be to keep him entertained, make sure he does his homework, feed him, just do whatever you have to in order to keep him off my back. I assume you can cook?”

Viktor’s voice had become incredibly stern during his little speech, and it had caused Yuuri to actually remember his lessons from the facility and to sit straight in his chair. The authority in his voice had also reminded him to actually address Viktor like he was taught to.

“Yes, sir.”

The corners of Viktor’s mouth twitched.

“In that case it will also be your job to make sure there’ll be breakfast, lunch and dinner at appropriate times. Yuri, my son I mean, is allowed to sleep in on weekends until 9 am. Make sure he gets up at 7 am at the latest on weekdays. Bedtime is at 8 pm, every day, no exceptions. Obviously, you won’t be paid. I do own you, after all. However, I will give you your own private quarters, including a bedroom, bathroom and closet. You’re allowed to eat together with Yuri. It would be rather counterproductive to keep you from doing your job by keeping you away from him several times a day just to make you remember your place”, Viktor said, rolling his eyes. “Just don’t make me regret being generous. And don’t mistake it for pity either. If you make mistakes, if you talk back to me or if I find that you’re not doing your job properly, I will not hesitate punish you.”

Yuuri swore then and there that he would do his very best to never slack off. He had no idea Viktor could be so intimidating.

“Now, do you have any questions?”

“You have a son?!”, Yuuri blurted out as soon as he had opened his mouth.

He could’ve kicked himself right afterwards, too. That was probably the stupidest question he could’ve asked after all the information that had just been dumped on him. And Viktor did indeed look slightly irritated, but only sighed before he actually answered.

“Yes. It’s not common knowledge and I intend to keep it that way.”

“Why?” Apparently, Yuuri had lost all of his filters in his bafflement. Viktor looked at him wryly.

“I shouldn’t have asked for questions.”

“I’m sorry!”, Yuuri exclaimed, realizing how he must’ve just overstepped about a dozen boundaries. Viktor sighed once again.

“No, it’s fine. Yuri is the result of a drunken mistake that was dumped on me after his mother died of an overdose, when Yuri was three. I didn’t even know about him until then, but I’ve been told that she toned down her drinking and smoking habits while she was pregnant, but apparently, she didn’t stop it completely. Which is why Yuri is so small. It’s best not to comment on his height though. He tends to get angry easily whenever it’s mentioned.” The only thing Yuuri could do after hearing that was to swallow. Hard.

And it was not completely because of what he had said. Talking about Yuri had Viktor’s voice go cold as ice. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think of the implications behind that.

“No more questions then?”, Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head.

“Good. If you do, you can come to me any time, as long as I’m not in the west wing.”

“Okay”, Yuuri somehow managed to say. He was thoroughly intimidated now.

Viktor sighed once again. “Georgi should be on his way from picking up Yuri as we speak. Sign this and go sit on the couch. I’ll introduce you when he gets here.”

“…Yes, sir.”

Right, his driver’s name had been Georgi.

Yuuri signed the Confidentiality Agreement and sat back down on the couch, trying not to think too hard while Viktor went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this thing floating around in my head and wanted to put it down so yeah... this is what happened lol  
> This is my first fic and I'm not a native speaker so please don't be tooooo harsh and excuse some weird expressions ^-^;;  
> There are going to be more explanations on the society stuff in future chapters, so if you're confused about some details, don't worry. It's gonna be explained eventually.  
> I have 2 more chapters written already but they still need some work so I'll post the next one as soon as I'm happy with it.  
> Oh yeah, also! the rating may change to explicit later... but I haven't decided on that yet...  
> if anyone even wants to read this that is... lol
> 
> Well, if you actually made it this far, thanks for reading! ^o^


	2. Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 quick things I want to say before you read this chapter.  
> 1) In this story I'm taking some liberties on how a/b/o works. Nothing drastic, I think, but I just want to give you a heads-up  
> 2) When you read this story, please keep in mind that neither Viktor, nor Yuuri really have any idea how to treat children properly. I wanted them to think differently but that doesn't mean either of them is particularly right in what they do or think

Yuuri ended up thinking too much anyway. He had a ton of questions and he had to keep himself several times from actually asking some of them out loud. Sure, Viktor had said to ask him anytime, but he was also very clear about not wanting his time to be wasted. So Yuuri would sort his thoughts out first, and talk to Viktor second. It was probably better to get a feel on the whole situation before he made a fool of himself anymore than he already had anyway.

But it was just so shocking to hear Viktor talk about his own son in such a cold and uncaring way! He guessed he could kind of understand getting fed up with interruptions but… Viktor had called him a nuisance and asked Yuuri to keep him off his back in such a cold voice… didn’t he love Yuri at all?

And how ironic was it that he basically shared a name with Viktor’s son.

Anyway, he was going to get to the bottom of this, already too invested, simply because it involved Viktor Nikiforov. And no matter how intimidating he might have been, he was still Yuuri’s childhood hero, and apparently, he wasn’t a complete monster either. Yuuri would already be naked by this point if he was. So that’s a plus.

He just had to remind himself to actually apply what little he had learned at the facility. Like calling Viktor “sir” to show respect, until he was told to call him whatever Viktor wanted to be called. He hadn’t been called out for all of his blunders yet, so he wanted to fix that before Viktor actually got annoyed with him. Because no matter how much he hated being treated like a slave, there were definitely worse owners to end up with. Yuuri was pretty damn sure that not getting raped wasn’t the norm for omegas in this society, so he had really lucked out in getting an owner who was actually above that.

Now he just had to make an effort to show that he wanted to stay here. And also draw out the having to have sex part as long as he could. Viktor hadn’t been very specific about how much time Yuuri had exactly, but _a few months_ would hopefully be enough to… relax.

_As if_ , Yuuri sighed quietly, _I’ll never be able to relax as long as I have to live as a slave_. But it was not like Yuuri could change what he was, nor how the world worked, so he’d focus on the little world inside this house. And he had time to figure this out, at least.

Which is why right now, he should focus on what would happen today. He felt like a lot of information had been dumped on him in a short period of time and he felt compelled to put some reminders in his phone for Yuri’s bed times. _Shame that the facility forgot to give him his phone back_ , Yuuri thought sarcastically.

He gnawed on his lip and risked looking over to Viktor, who was immersed in his work. But Viktor had said that it was okay to ask him stuff, right? Right. He couldn’t really fault Yuuri for trying to remember stuff. Man up, Yuuri.

He took a deep breath. “Ah… Sir?” Viktor looked at him questioningly. “Could I… Could I maybe have a pen and paper? Please?”

Viktor looked a little confused. “Sure.” Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, while Viktor put the items on his desk, ready for Yuuri to grab them. So Yuuri stood up and walked over to the table, only to sit down across from Viktor again. Unasked. Viktor raised his eyebrows at him, looking somewhere between amused and confused. Still, this wasn’t good. He needed to get himself under control.

Slightly panicking, Yuuri said “I’m sorry! I’ll go back to the couch as soon as I’m done writing! I’ll be quick, promise!” God, he sounded like a 6-year-old. “Yuuri, I honestly don’t care where you sit. I offered the couch because I thought it would be more comfortable for you.” _Well, you didn’t really **offer** now, did you_, Yuuri didn’t say. He wasn’t suicidal yet, thank you very much.

“Oh…”, was his answer instead. The corners of Viktor’s mouth twitched again. Huh. Yuuri was pretty sure it was a sign of amusement. Did- Did Viktor like it when Yuuri made a fool of himself? Now **that** was something to think about.

However, he forced himself not to and went to the task at hand. Shortly after he started writing, Viktor started speaking. “Oh, I see. Well, since you’re already at it… Georgi will come to pick up Yuri for school at 7:30, so make sure he’s dressed and fed by then.” Yuuri nodded and put that detail down, too.

Viktor made a thoughtful noise, finger on his lip again. “He’s not allowed to enter the west wing anymore, no matter what he’ll tell you. He’s not allowed. Not under any circumstances. He’s allowed to go to the basement though, as long as you keep a really close eye on him there. There should be plenty of entertainment for him. But only after he’s done with all of his school work. I’ll give you the key later. Actually, Yuuri, you look Asian. Which languages do you speak?”

Yuuri looked up, a little startled at the sudden change of topic. “Uh… English and Japanese, Sir.” Viktor hummed, finger still on his lip. “I want you to teach him Japanese, then. Yuri already speaks English and Russian fluently, well as fluently as any kid can talk, but it’s always good to know as many languages as possible, yes?”

“Yes, Sir.” Yuuri couldn’t really disagree with that. However… “But Sir”, Viktor’s right eyebrow shot up, giving him a warning look. _Shit_ , Yuuri thought, starting to panic again, _is it back-talking if I want to share my concerns about something_!? “I have never really taught anyone. I- I don’t know if I’ll be able to do a- a satisfying job with that.” Yuuri swallowed hard. That eyebrow was still up there.

“You’ll just have to try then. I’ll make sure you have materials to teach with.” Yuuri forced himself to calm down. Why was talking to Viktor so stressful? “Thank you, sir.” The eyebrow went down. Finally. Thank god. Yuuri hastily wrote his last notes down and went back to the couch.

Just after he finished folding the sheet and putting it in the back pocket of his jeans, someone knocked on the door. Viktor sighed. “Come in.” The door opened and Georgi walked in, followed by a little blonde boy, who seemed to be in a very bad mood.

“Yuri got the result of the test from last week” Georgi said, without any form of preamble. “And?”, Viktor asked. Georgi nudged Yuri forward. Yuri gave him a sour look, but went to Viktor’s desk. He pulled the paper out of his backpack and put it onthe table. Which looked kind of cute. Yuuri thought that might have been, because the desk was taller than Yuri and the boy couldn’t even see where he put it.

Viktor stared at the paper for a moment, face blank. But Yuuri could see that he pressed his lips together a bit. Which probably meant that Viktor was not happy. “Yuri. Why is this sheet blank?” His voice sounded carefully controlled. Yuri looked down on the floor, already looking chastised. “Because I didn’t write anything.” He didn’t sound chastised though. Yuuri was pretty sure Viktor couldn’t even see Yuri behind that desk, though, so if the atmosphere in the room wouldn’t have been so tense, Yuuri might have found they way they talked to each other amusing.

“And why, pray tell, didn’t you write anything down on a test of all things?” Viktor leaned back in his huge leather chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Because I didn’t feel like it.” Viktor let his hand fall down from his nose onto the table, making quite the noise. It made all of the other three occupants of the room jump. Not only because of the noise though.

Alphas and omegas had certain scents, differing from person to person. It was kind of like wearing your own personalized perfume all day, every day, without having to pay for it. Which also meant that it wasn’t very noticeable most of the time, unless you came close to someone, in which case one might get a little sniff. It wasn’t very polite to sniff someone though, so people usually didn’t do that. Unless they were in a club or something.

One couldn’t control those scents though, which Yuuri thought was kind of faulty. Because, while it was nice to get a warning before an alpha went on a rampage, no one could hide their emotions either. And Yuuri preferred hiding his emotions.

So, if an alpha got angry, that “perfume” got a little bit stronger and turned a little bit sour and it wasn’t pleasant for anyone in a close vicinity to that alpha. The same applied to omegas as well, though the scent wasn’t even nearly as intimidating as that of an alpha. If an omega’s smell turned strong and sour it was mostly to keep people at a distance, in a _I’m in a really bad mood, I will scratch your eyes out if you try to talk to me_ kind of way. It’s probably comparable to a cat with its fur standing on end. You knew you shouldn’t really get too close, but it also wasn’t _really_ scary.

Viktor’s scent however, was very scary. He didn’t even need to say anything to have Yuuri and Yuri quivering, though the latter one looked slightly braver than the former one. Probably because he was kind of used to it already, Yuuri thought. He was pretty sure this wasn’t the first time that happened.

“This is pointless”, Viktor muttered, instead of exploding. “You know your punishment, go get it.” Yuuri swallowed. Just how was Viktor, the Viktor he had looked up to since childhood, so **scary**? Yuri must’ve thought something similar, because he looked over to Georgi in horror, who only looked back at Yuri with pity in his eyes.

When Viktor realized that Yuri wasn’t moving, he talked again. “You know it gets worse the longer you make me wait.” Yuri ran out of the room, cursing variations of “dammit” and “stupid”.

Yuuri was frozen to the spot though. He really, **really** hoped he wasn’t about to witness actual child abuse. He never would’ve thought Viktor to be like this. He’d always seemed so gentle in his interviews. What was going on?!

Before Yuuri could think himself into a panic over what was about to happen, Yuri came running back in, carrying a stuffed animal.

Huh. That wasn’t quite what Yuuri had expected, even though he hadn’t really expected anything. By the looks of it, it was a pink bunny with a white face and short arms reaching upwards as if wanting to be hugged. It was so cute, Yuuri almost wanted to rush over and hug the bunny himself.

Yuri threw the bunny well aimed at Viktor’s face, screaming “I hate you!”

Viktor caught the bunny before it hit him and sat it down on his desk, propping it against a desk lamp. “I’ll keep it until Monday”, Viktor said nonchalantly, not even faced by what Yuri had said.

Yuri had tears streaming down his face, Yuuri noticed, and realized what was going on.

Viktor was taking away Yuri’s favorite plushie. That… that was just cruel. Sure, from an adult’s point of view it might have been a bit of a silly punishment, but Yuuri vividly remembered the times when he was little himself, and accidentally left his own favorite plushie sitting somewhere, only to be unable to find it later and having a huge crying fit until his parents had found it for him.

He couldn’t even imagine himself in Yuri’s shoes, being forced to actually give it away like that. He could feel his heart go out for little Yuri then and there. How old was he anyway? He looked like four, but that probably wasn’t the case, given what Viktor had said earlier. It didn’t matter anyway, he shouldn’t have his comfort object taken away like that! What was Viktor thinking!?

Today was Friday, so Yuri wouldn’t have it for three whole nights! Who knew what kind of monsters the bunny kept from Yuri in his mind. This was horrible!

“Listen, Yuri”, Viktor started with a sigh, “if you behave well for your new nanny”, Yuuri tried very hard not to flinch at that term, “I will give it back to you on Sunday. But for that to happen I don’t want to hear a single complaint about you. Understood?” “Yeah…”, Yuri mumbled, looking at Yuuri for the first time, with a very distrusting look.

“What was that”, Viktor said more than asked. “Yes”, Yuri answered, clearer this time. “Good. Now Yuuri, come over here.” Yuuri obeyed, not missing the dirty look Yuri threw him as soon as he realized he had the same name as him. He kept his mouth shut though.

“I want you to have Yuri retake that test before he does his homework. Go through it with him afterwards if he has trouble answering the questions.” “Yes, sir.” Viktor nodded curtly. “You may leave. All of you.” And so they did.

Yuri stomped down the stairs in a quiet rage, still crying. Georgi and Yuuri followed. Downstairs, Yuri burst through the double winged door and even though Yuuri felt highly compelled to race after him he stopped for a second and turned to Georgi.

He didn’t really know how to “properly” address him, since he was a beta and he hadn’t been taught how to deal with betas in the facility during the short time he was there, but right now, he couldn’t care less. “Ah, excuse me, Georgi…” He turned to look back at Yuuri curiously, already halfway through the door that led to the garage.

“Yes?” “Could you tell me how old Yuri is? He… well he looks pretty young.” “He’s five.” Five. His guess hadn’t been far off then. After the warning Viktor had given him about Yuri’s height, he would’ve thought his actual age would be a lot older than he looked. Apparently, that wasn’t the case.

“Okay, thank you.” He intended to turn around and hurry to Yuri, but he saw Georgi starting to speak, before he cut himself off. Yuuri looked at him questioningly. “I can imagine what you must be thinking of Yuri right now. But I promise he’s a really good kid, deep down. It’s just… difficult, you know?” Yuuri didn’t know. He had absolutely no idea what was going on and what he was going to do, but he would figure it out. So Yuuri just nodded and went to hunt down Yuri.

He hurried through the door and found himself in a spacious kitchen, which looked… incredibly luxurious. It would actually be a more of a dream than a task to cook here, Yuuri thought.

The kitchen merged into a dining room, Yuuri noticed, after he turned around the corner. And thankfully at the table in that dining room sat Yuri, still in the process of putting his homework on the table. It was a huge table, too, with two chairs at each end, and six on each of the long sides. Yuri had sat himself down at the head of the table, so Yuuri sat down at the long side, kind of next to Yuri.

On the way to the table he had passed by a clock, which made him realize that it was 2 pm already. “Have you eaten lunch yet?” Yuri looked up, surprised. And then distrustful. “No…” “Then I will make something really delicious while you’re doing this, okay?”, Yuuri said while sliding the sheet he had gotten from Viktor over to Yuri. Yuri scrunched up his nose while he kept looking at him in this judging way before he answered. “I guess.” Yuuri beamed. “Great!”

After Yuri started writing, Yuuri got up and searched the kitchen for food he could use to make katsudon. If he was being completely honest, he wanted to cook it as much for himself as he did for Yuri. It was his go-to comfort food after all, and he was in desperate need of comfort. As was Yuri. So he saw no fault in indulging himself. Even if it was mostly because he had no idea how to comfort Yuri otherwise. He was pretty sure the boy wouldn’t let a stranger hug him. And stuff. God, Yuuri sucked at this.

He found some rice, a rice cooker and eggs. And then… no meat, no nothing.

That couldn’t be right. He searched the fridge again. It was full, after all. He must’ve gone blind. But no, there were only things you would use for breakfast and stuff, nothing one would need to actually cook things.

“You should look inside the pantry if you can’t find something”, came Yuri’s voice from the dining table. Yuuri looked at him in surprise. “Oh. Right. Thank you, Yuri. Uh… can you tell me where the pantry is, too?” That earned him an unimpressed look. Then Yuri pointed vaguely to around the corner. So Yuuri went back to the door he came in through, and found a rather small door to his left. Oh. He must’ve overlooked that earlier.

And wow. By pantry Yuuri hadn’t actually expected a whole storage room though. Especially not a storage room that was as big as, if not bigger than his room back at the onsen. Damn.

He walked in and looked through various shelves and fridges and freezers until he had everything he needed. He was pretty surprised that he’d found even stuff like mirin.

Shortly after he walked back into the kitchen, he heard Yuri call “I’m done!”, so Yuuri stopped cutting the onions and went to Yuri to look at the sheet. What he saw let him pause for a moment or five.

He couldn’t find a single mistake.

“Yuri”, Yuuri said, starting to kneel beside Yuri’s chair, in order to get a better look at his face, “if you know all the answers, why didn’t you fill it out when you were supposed to?”, he asked, trying his very best to sound curious and not demanding. He thought that, if he wanted to get as close to an honest answer as he could, he’d have to act as a friend, and not as another enemy.

Yuri answered by looking the other way. Yuuri sighed. “Okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Can you do your homework while I cook?”

“Sure”, Yuri muttered, looking at him a little bewildered. He was probably wondering why Yuuri hadn’t pushed for answers.

It didn’t take long to finish cooking, maybe about half an hour. After he put the food in three bowls, he walked over to check on Yuri’s progress. “Wow, you work really fast, don’t you?”, Yuuri tried to praise, which earned him a Look. “Err… I’ll be back in a minute, okay?”

“Hm.” Was the only answer he got. He didn’t sigh, even though he wanted to. He really wished he knew how he could cheer Yuuri up. But he couldn’t come up with an answer right now, so instead, he went upstairs, to tell Viktor that lunch was ready.

When he knocked on the door, he heard a muttered “for god’s sake”, before a clearer “come in” reached his ears.

Viktor seemed a little surprised when he saw him. “What is it, Yuuri? Is there a problem?”

“Ah… no, sir. I just wanted to ask if…ah… Do you want to come downstairs for lunch…?” This earned him an incredulous look. Had he said something weird?

“No”, was the only answer he got. Which actually kind of baffled him. “Do you want me to bring your lunch here then?”, Yuuri asked, growing more insecure by the second.

“No, Yuuri.”

Viktor must’ve noticed Yuuri’s look of utter confusion then, because some of his annoyance seemed to leave him. “It’s not your job to worry about when or what I eat.” Yuuri was sure it was meant to be some kind of explanation, but for some reason, all it did was confuse him even more. Didn’t he eat together with Yuri?

After he got back in the kitchen, he put saran wrap on one of the bowls and put it in the fridge, before he grabbed the other two bowls and headed to Yuri.

“You’re slow.” How nice. “Oh, you’re done already? Sorry you had to wait.”

When Yuuri put the bowl in front of Yuri, he was rewarded with a scrunched-up face, that looked rather adorable. “What’s that?” “It’s katsudon.” “Cats-done?” Yuuri nodded, figuring the pronunciation would be as close as it’d get for now.

Yuri took a moment before he gasped, completely horrified. “You cooked cats!?” It took Yuuri a short beat to process that question. “What!? No!”, he exclaimed then, shocked, “no, of course not! I would never cook cats! It’s katsudon. Katsu-don”, he said slowly, putting more emphasis on the u.

Yuri still looked at him suspiciously. “Katsu-don. What’s in there?!” “Well, there’s rice, eggs, pork, peas, onions…” “You promise that it’s pork?” “Yes, I promise. I’d even pinky swear it.” “Really?” “Really.”

After that Yuri took a hesitant bite. And brightened up immediately. “Do you like it?”, Yuuri asked. Which was unnecessary, really, because it was obvious, but he wanted to at least attempt to have a conversation with Yuri. Yuri only answered by nodding vigorously though.

A few minutes later Yuuri tried again. “So how was school today?” “Why do you want to know?” “Well. Because I’m interested in what you did today. If you had fun…” His parents had always asked him how school had been when they were eating together, so he thought this was a normal topic to have over lunch. So why did Yuri look at him like Yuuri was planning to murder him right now? Yuuri didn’t understand. He knew from the very beginning that he wasn’t qualified to work with children. But it’s not like he had a choice. Was it really his fault if he sucked at something when he was forced to do it?

“Really?”, Yuri asked finally, still suspicious. “Of course.” Apparently, that was enough to appease Yuri, because he started talking then. A little hesitant at first, maybe because he wasn’t sure what to talk about, but Yuuri could actually feel Yuri getting into it after a few moments. He started to talk more animatedly, every time Yuuri encouraged him with his comments. He had even used his arms to make sure Yuuri fully understood just how big the dog was that had accompanied his friend’s parents when they had picked the boy up. It was really nice to see Yuri lighten up a bit.

After lunch, Yuuri looked over Yuri’s homework, only to realize once again that he was pretty good at school. “This is amazing, Yuri! You’ve done a great job!” Yuri almost started to glow under the praise.

Now, how to tell him that he had to study even more, without dimming that? Yuuri had no idea. “Your dad wants me to teach you Japanese, did you know about that?”

As soon as Viktor was mentioned, Yuri caved in on himself again. “No.” He didn’t seem happy to have to learn yet another language. Which Yuuri didn’t blame him for, obviously, but he couldn’t go against Viktor’s orders. It would be discovered sooner or later and he didn’t want to think about the massive punishment he would get then.

“You already spoke Japanese today; did you know that?” Yuri looked at him with big eyes. “I did?” “Of course! Katsudon is Japanese.” “Really?!” “Yes!”, Yuuri tried to put as much enthusiasm as he could into his voice, hoping it would somehow transfer to Yuri. “Then teach me! What are you waiting for!?” Score.

After telling Yuri a summarized version of how the language worked, he organized an empty piece of paper.

Yuuri started to teach him the a and ka rows of the hiragana alphabet, figuring it would be best to take it easy. Yuri had been in school and done all of his homework already and he didn’t want to overwork a five-year-old.

Yuuri sighed, staring at the curtain that he was sure was hiding a window, while Yuri repeated writing each character ten times. He didn’t really get it. Yuri seemed like a pretty sweet child. Why would Viktor be so cold towards the boy? Of course, he wasn’t stupid, he knew there was more to this situation than he knew of right now. But he couldn’t imagine anything bad enough for Yuri to do that would warrant such a treatment. He was almost willing to bet that it wasn’t even Yuri’s fault to begin with. Which would mean Viktor was actually a douchebag. However, Yuuri had met douchebags in his life before and he really didn’t want to put Viktor onto that same level. It was stupid and naïve, he knew that, but he just didn’t want his idol to be like… that.

Viktor had basically said that he didn’t eat together with Yuri. But he didn’t say why and he didn’t say that it was never going to happen. Which is why Yuuri decided to go ask Viktor to come down to eat every day, for lunch and dinner. Starting tomorrow. He wanted at least one day without punishment. He knew that he was allowed to ask Viktor stuff, but he was sure that what he was planning to do, was more on the wasting time side, than the asking questions one. But he couldn’t bear the thought of Viktor neglecting Yuri like this. Which is why he made up his mind to fix this mess of a father-son relationship, whether Viktor wanted or not. He could deal with getting punished if it meant that Yuri could get something out of it. There was no way he actually liked not having Viktor around. Right? He made sure to steal his resolve until tomorrow.

Anyway, Yuuri would have to go to him later again today, no matter what. He had no idea which room he was supposed to stay in, how to get there and what on earth he was supposed to wear tomorrow. Surely, Viktor didn’t expect him to wear the same set of clothes every day without any means to wash them, did he? Yuuri really hoped he didn’t.

“Hey katsudon, I’m done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing around with formatting in this chapter a bit, after things were pointed out to me about the last chapter so yeah... I hope this reads better...? ^-^;;  
> Also, if there are any typos or anything, please excuse me. I don't have a beta and there's a limit on how many times I can read over the same text...
> 
> Anyway, I'm quite surprised about the amount of kudos I got after the first chapter! I didn't expect that lol so a big thank you to everyone who gave me kudos, subscribed or left a comment. I appreciate it very much <3


	3. Chris

While Yuuri pointed out some inaccuracies in the characters Yuri had drawn, he heard the door to the kitchen open. He looked up, expecting to see Viktor walking around the corner. It wasn’t Viktor who walked in though.

“Christophe Giacometti!?”, Yuuri exclaimed, unable to hide his surprise.

“Oh? I don’t think we met before. I’m sure I would remember a pretty face such as yours. Call me Chris”, he said, winking.

“Ah, no we haven’t. I’m sorry, I just recognized you because I used to follow figure skating... I’m Yuuri.”

“Well if that isn’t a coincidence. I assume you’re the new omega here? Actually, never mind, I’m sure I’ll find out as soon as I go upstairs. I just came in here to steal some food before that. Ah! Now _there_ is a banana yogurt I like! Well then Yuuri, it was a pleasure to meet you. I’m sure we’ll meet again plenty of times.”

And before Yuuri could say anything at all, Chris was gone again. _Well that was weird_ , Yuuri thought.

Shrugging the encounter off, Yuuri shifted his attention back to Yuri. Who stared at the table with a sad look on his face.

“Yuri? What’s wrong?”, Yuuri inquired, concerned at the sudden shift in Yuri’s mood. “Nothing.” He threw a short look at Yuuri before he explained “I don’t like him.”

“Right...” Yuuri thought it was better to leave it alone. He had been doing an abysmal job at trying to cheer Yuri up until now, and he wanted to do something fun with him. “Look Yuri, I’ll go get the key to the basement and we can play a bit, okay?”

When Yuuri said that, Yuri’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He gasped, delighted. “You can really get the key?”

“I think so, yeah. You be a good boy and pack your things while I’m gone, okay?”, Yuuri said when he stood up.

“Okay!”

Yuuri knew it was probably not the best idea he ever had to go and disturb Viktor while he had a visitor, but he hoped that Chris hadn’t been there long enough to get into some important discussion yet. However, when he was about to knock, he caught a snippet of the conversation that was going on and hesitated, too curious for his own good.

“… quite a cute omega you’re keeping, these days. I always knew you had great taste.”

“Yakov chose him for me.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Silence.

“Don’t look at me like that, honey. You of all people should know how important it is to have an omega to your liking. What if you didn’t like his looks or scent?”

“I like his looks well enough.”

“You know that’s not the point.”

“And you know that I don’t care.”

“But you should!”

“And why should I? You know as well as I do that the _alpha_ in us doesn’t care as long as there’s a hole to knot during a rut, so why should _I_ care? It’s not like I have to deal with him outside of that.

“You know that’s not true, don’t try to convince yourself of such a stupid lie. Everyone has things they’re more attracted to than others, including our alpha sides, and you are no exception. In fact, I remember very well that one time, 6 years ago when-“

“Chris. Stop that. The past is the past and people change. I don’t care anymore so leave it be, will you.”

“But you always used to care, too much, I daresay. Honey, you don’t honestly expect me to believe that you suddenly turned into some kind of coldhearted bastard, do you? Spare me. You can lie to yourself and everyone around you all you want but I know-“

Yuuri knocked, afraid he’d already heard too much.

“Come in.”

As soon as Viktor saw Yuuri, he heaved a heavy sigh. “What is it, Yuuri?”

“I’m very sorry to disturb, sir. Yuri is done with learning for today, so I was hoping you could give me the key to the basement now…?”

“Right. I forgot about that”, admitted Viktor, moving to open a drawer under his desk. A second later he put the key on his desk. “You can keep it for now. I trust that you’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Of course. Thank you, sir.” Yuuri went to pick up the key, only to let it fall down again in surprise when Chris had suddenly squeezed his butt.

“Chris”, Viktor started exasperated, but cut himself off with a shake of his head. “Yuuri”, he said instead, a threatening tone in his voice, that was most likely aimed at Chris, “if you happen to come across an alpha, or anyone for that matter, who has problems keeping his hands to himself, even if he’s a friend of mine, you have my explicit permission to teach him in whatever way necessary that I don’t share what’s mine.”

“Aww Viktor, why do you have to be such a party pooper?! I was just examining whether that ass feels as good as it looks. And I must say Yuuri, you have a wonderfully firm behind. Would you mind terribly, if I-“

“Yuuri!”, Viktor’s sharp voice made him jump, but also thankfully interrupted Chris. His face had turned red enough already. “Take that key and leave us.”

“Yes, sir”, Yuuri answered relieved, grabbed the key, and basically ran out of the room. He didn’t dare eavesdropping again; he had enough to think about with what he had heard already. But he would sort his thoughts out tonight, when Yuri was in bed and he could think in peace.

When he arrived back in the dining room, Yuri had his head on the table, tracing patterns with his finger on the surface.

“Yuri!”, Yuuri called, holding up the key as if it was some kind of trophy. Yuri’s whole demeanor lightened up when he saw it, and he came barreling over to Yuuri. “Awesome! Can we go right now!?”, Yuri asked rather impatiently, making Yuuri wonder once again just what was down there. He had never been eager to go into basements when he had been a child.

“Sure”, he answered, “as soon as you show me where the door is.”

Yuri did show him where the door was. It was in that so-called pantry. Yuuri thought that was slightly weird, but he had a suspicious inkling that this whole house was kind of weird, so he didn’t think anything of it. He unlocked the door and let Yuri lead the way.

The first thing Yuuri noticed after descending the stairs was that he was standing in a hallway. There should be a limit as to how many hallways are allowed in one single house, he thought exasperatedly.

Yuri didn’t pause for Yuuri to complain though, and dashed forward. “Slow down, Yuri!” He followed Yuri, still going faster than he’d prefer, but he had enough time to take notice of the rooms he passed.

There was a laundry room to his left, a closed door to his right, then the hallway took a turn to the right as well. After that were some meters with no doors at all, then on the right side he could see a gym, followed by an indoor swimming pool he could see through a glass door on his left, and again a closed door to his right. After that the hallway turned left, leading him past a storage room. And at the very end of the hallway Yuuri saw how Yuri was about to open the last door of the basement. He hurried to catch up.

Behind the door was basically a children’s paradise. There was table soccer, toy cars, Legos, a big ball pool with a slide, a small trampoline, even a small climbing wall and some other knick-knacks that Yuuri was too overwhelmed to take proper notice of at that moment.

Yuri ran straight to the trampoline. If the ceiling hadn’t been about 3 meters high, Yuuri might have worried about such a thing being indoors, but since it was also pretty small, he didn’t worry too much about Yuri hurting himself in his enthusiasm. It was good to see him so happy after all, no need to dampen the mood there.

Yuuri let himself fall on his butt, crossing his legs and leaning against the wall. The floor was padded in a multicolored brightness that almost hurt his eyes. The walls were a bright yellow and the ceiling a light blue. As unexpected as it was, he liked the room, Yuuri decided. So maybe Chris was right and Viktor did care after all. At least in some way.

After Yuri had powered himself out, he went to play with his cars. Yuuri kept sitting where he was though. He was a little indecisive. Should he let Yuri be and just literally keep an eye on him, or would Yuri appreciate it more if Yuuri offered to play with him? He was a perfect stranger to the little guy and he didn’t want to impose on him. Yuuri was actually pretty sure that the only reason why Yuri was so easy to handle right now, was because of the promise of getting his bunny back early.

Yuuri was still pondering when Yuri suddenly looked over to him.

“Katsudon?”, he called, “can you race me?”

Well, Yuuri thought, that made things easy.

They spent time playing until six pm. Because that was when Yuuri realized he should probably get dinner started.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. How about we have dinner now?”

Yuri’s stomach chose that moment to rumble audibly.

“Can’t we play just a little more? Please?” Yuri said, ignoring his stomach completely. Yuuri bit his lip but came to a decision rather quickly.

“How about I promise you that we’ll spend a lot more time here tomorrow than we did today. But in exchange we’ll stop now.” Yuri scrunched his nose up in this adorable way of his.

“How long can we play tomorrow?” It almost hurt Yuuri’s heart to find that the distrust was coming back full force. But he’d only been here for a few hours, so he couldn’t really expect anything else, he guessed.

“Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so we’ll sleep in until 9 and have breakfast. Then I’ll teach you some more hiragana for about, let’s say an hour. And then we spend the whole day down here, how does that sound?”

“You have to pinky swear!”, Yuri exclaimed, pointing his pinky at him. Yuuri hooked his own pinky around Yuri’s, which made the latter actually squeal in excitement. Afterwards Yuri followed Yuuri upstairs obediently.

“Say Yuri?”

“Hm?”

“Do you like to draw?”

“I guess…”

“Then how about you sit down at the counter and draw for a little bit while I cook?”

Yuri didn’t say anything, but he went to fetch his backpack. After Yuuri had made sure Yuri had everything he needed, he lifted him onto a bar stool, and finally started preparing dinner.

While cooking, Yuuri was thinking about the sheer size of the house. He hadn’t realized it when he was chasing Yuri on the way to the playroom, but on the way back he noticed that it had taken him quite a while to get to the stairs and just how long that hallway had been in general. It made him quite curious to see the rest of the house if he was honest.

“Katsudon?”

“What is it?

“What’re you cooking?”

“Cream of broccoli soup.” Yuuri looked over his shoulder, just in time to see Yuri’s face distorted in disgust.

“I don’t like broccoli.”

“But you’ll like this soup, I’m sure.”

Yuri didn’t complain any further, which Yuuri chalked up to the risk of having the bunny not returned to him on Sunday.

Yuri ended up liking the soup. While they were eating, Chris came in once again.

“You’re still here?” Yuuri said, then clamped his hands over his mouth. He didn’t mean for it to sound so rude. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuri smirking.

“I’m hurt, Yuuri, to think that you would want me gone so fast”, Chris replied, apparently not really minding how Yuuri had expressed himself. “Sometimes that owner of yours needs a very stern talking to and it can take quite a while to drive a point home.  Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to talk to someone who has a skull as thick as a brick wall?” While he was talking, Chris had invited himself to sit down at the table across from Yuuri.

Yuuri’s face turned slightly red. He was pretty stubborn himself and felt a bit called out with that comment. “Well, I’m sure you managed just fine”, he mumbled.

“I don’t think I did”, Chris sighed, exasperated. “But no matter. Viktor told me to show you your room. Though I didn’t expect to walk in on you two having dinner. I don’t suppose there’s something left for me?”

“There’s a little bit”, Yuuri said, not quite comprehending the situation. He thought he was doing well in taking all the surprises of today in stride, but he was definitely not prepared to have dinner with Christophe Giacometti sitting in front of him. The guy was a notorious flirt after all, and Yuuri was pretty sure he couldn’t deal with him on top of everything else.

 “Well, aren’t you going to go get it for me?”, Chris asked. He must’ve spaced out a little too long. He was about to apologize for the delay. Chris was after all his owner’s friend, everyone who knew about figure skaters knew that, so there was absolutely no excuse for not offering his best hospitality. Before he could do that however, Yuri spoke up.

“Go do it yourself! Katsudon doesn’t have to listen to you!”

Yuuri could only look at Yuri horrified, because he did, in fact, have to listen to Chris. To a certain degree that is, apparently, if Viktor’s words from earlier were to be trusted.

Chris looked at Yuri, as if only now noticing that he was there. He paused. Had Yuuri been any less terrified, he might’ve jumped up, apologized repeatedly, and sprinted to the kitchen to get the alpha his food as fast as possible. He was frozen on his chair though, so he didn’t do any of what he should have done.

“Right. I suppose Viktor has been pretty clear about not sharing”, Chris sighed and actually stood up himself. Yuuri swallowed hard, but Chris really only went to the kitchen to get his own food. He didn’t even frown when he came back. That was… unexpected, to say the least. Yuuri was pretty sure that Viktor had meant what he said, yes, but only when it came to more.. physical matters. He wasn’t going to complain though. As long as he got away without being punished, he was fine with not listening to Chris’ requests.

“So, what have you two been up to while I was trying to knock some sense into Viktor?”

Still a bit weary of not receiving any repercussion for what had happened, Yuuri answered cautiously. “We started practicing Japanese and then played together downstairs. Right, Yuri?” Yuri nodded.

“Say Chris”, he then asked, hesitantly, “do you work here, too?”

“Oh, yes I do. I stopped skating 3 years after Viktor stopped, so I was in need of a job back then. I’m one of the gardeners, now. The estate is huge, as you know, so there’s always a lot to do. I don’t live here, though, unlike you. None of the normal staff do, so I hope you don’t get lost in the house when nobody else is around”, Chris joked.

“But Viktor lives here…?” Chris’ mien turned dark. “Yes, of course, but he doesn’t leave his quarters, unless it’s for business, so it makes running into him a little bit difficult”, Chris explained with an eyeroll.

Yuuri was itching to ask more, but he held himself back. If Chris worked here as well, then he was sure he’d get opportunities to poke around on another day. Right now it was getting rather late and Yuuri wanted to get Yuri in bed on time.

After dinner Chris explained that Yuuri’s room would be right across from Yuri. Which, Yuuri thought, made a lot of sense.

Chris led Yuuri, who was in turn followed by Yuri, to the door at the far end of the dining room. Behind the door was a… Yuuri wasn’t actually sure what that room was. It was very big. Across from him were floor to ceiling windows as well as a french patio door, letting him take a look into the garden. It was dark outside though, so he couldn’t make out any details. Standing between him and the windows was a white grand piano with gold carvings, right in the middle of the room.

Apart from that the room was rather empty. There were some chaise lounges lining the walls, a weirdly curved to the inside wall, replacing a corner of the room to his far right, and some Roman looking columns to his left, that seemed to act as some kind of passage to another part of the room, but Yuuri couldn’t see around the corner, so he couldn’t really tell. Yuuri would just call it the piano room, he decided.

There was a little bit of wall next to each side of the columns, and Chris was leading him to the one on the left, where he could see another french door. Walking through it, Yuuri had to pause for a second. He had never seen such a garish room in his life.

This was obviously the entrance hall guests were supposed to use. To his left were heavy, red curtains, effectively hiding wardrobes and shoe racks. On his left was the huge entrance door, double winged, of course, why was Yuuri even surprised, and 3 floor to ceiling windows on each side of the door.

Through those windows he could see that there was some sort of rectangular platform outside right in front of the door that had some steps leading up to it in a half circle on each shorter side. There were some low light poles, enabling Yuuri to see some bushes lining the pathway to the front door, but he couldn’t make out much else.

What he could make out very well however, was the humongous staircase in the center of the entrance hall. It was made out of marble, if Yuuri’s eyes didn’t deceive him. The lower part of the stairs faced the front door, but the upper part was spit into two, one part leading to the left, the other leading to the right side of the house. Looking up, Yuuri noticed that the ceiling to the second floor was missing, and that he could look up all the way up to the roof, if there wasn't a third floor. It made the hall look even grander than it already was.

The wallpaper was a deep red color with golden decorations, giving off a somewhat royal vibe. There were huge gold crystal chandeliers, the floor was made out of the same marble as the stairs and there was so much splendor in this hall, it made Yuuri fell dizzy.

Under normal circumstances Yuuri would’ve called a room such as this tacky and way too over the top. But it was Viktor’s home so, while Yuuri would still call it over the top, he forced himself to call it… magnificent. Because Viktor Nikiforov had taste. Good taste. All of his costumes had always been beautiful, after all. They had been over the top, too, sure, but it was figure skating so that wasn't so strange. Viktor Nikiforov had good taste. That was a fact. _So_ , Yuuri thought, cringing, though he’d never admit it, _this was fine_. Yuuri could get used to this. In time.

He could tell himself whatever he wanted, but inside, his Japanese heart cried at the waste of space.

“Yuuri, are you coming?”, Chris asked from halfway up the stairs.

Shaking himself out of it, Yuuri hurried to catch up.

They walked up the left side of the stairs. If Yuuri were to turn left again after he arrived upstairs, he could’ve walked along the railing all the way to the front of the house, all the while being able to look down to the ground floor.

Chris led them to the right side however, and after Yuuri followed, he stopped short, again. There were only two doors on opposite sides of the very short hallway. It was somewhat underwhelming. Chris gestured to the left one.

“This is Yuri’s room, and this one”, he gestured to the door to Yuuri’s right side, “will be yours. Up until now it was used as a guest room, but there are enough of those in the west wing, so Viktor thought it would be best to just give you this one, in order to keep you close to Yuri.”

“Okay…”

“Right, as for Yuri’s bath time, Viktor said to let Yuri bath in your tub, and to not let him bath alone of course. He has his own bathroom, but Viktor thought it was too dangerous to let him have his own tub at such a young age so yeah. Here’s your key.”

“I get a key!?” The rest of Chris’ little speech hadn’t really surprised him, but he couldn’t quite believe that he was granted this much privacy.

“Sure. Victor said that sometimes during parties it happens that a business partner or whoever gets drunk and start sniffing around in parts of the house he has no business being in. Imagine what would happen if some drunk were to come across a fine omega such as yourself. Viktor has been very clear about not sharing you several times after you left, you know. And alphas in search of… someone to the spend the night with aren’t a rarity at parties. This is for your safety, so use it.”

Overwhelmed, Yuuri took the key and nodded. He’d have to thank Viktor for so much foresight.

“Can you leave already?”

Again, Yuri’s brashness horrified Yuuri, but Chris just laughed it off.

“Yes, yes, I’ll leave, I don’t want to keep my own omega waiting any longer, either. Maybe I should bring him over one of these days. I’m sure you’d get along fabulously with Phichit.”

“Uh… sure”, Yuuri answered, somewhat surprised that Chris had an omega of his own.

After he left, Yuuri entered his room, closely followed by Yuri. It was pretty big, but also very plain. He had some floor to ceiling windows though, so that was a nice touch. Apart from that there was a twin-sized bed, a bedside table and a chest of drawers. _Neither TV nor computer though_ , Yuuri noted, slightly disappointed.

Then there were two more doors. Viktor had said that he’d have his own bathroom and closet, so he supposed that’s what that was. In fact, one of the doors was open and he could see that it led to a bathroom. So that was where he took Yuri without any more delay.

“How do you usually have your water temperature?”, Yuuri asked, not really knowing what he was doing. He was in especially uncharted territory right now.

“Normal.”

Well. Yuri wasn’t going to be a big help then. While figuring out the temperature he thought would be best for Yuri, he made another attempt at conversation. After all, it would be good for him as well if he knew Yuri better.

“So Yuri… what are your hobbies?”

“Nothing”, Yuri mumbled.

“Nothing at all? I’m sure there are some things you like to do.”

“Sometimes Mila shows me how to play guitar. But I can’t remember it good.”

Yuuri bit his lip. “I don’t know how to play guitar, either. But isn’t there anything else you like to do? Like playing soccer?”

“There is. But I’m not allowed to do it”, Yuri explained, dejectedly.

The tub had gotten plenty full during their little conversation, and after Yuri had stripped himself, Yuuri helped him climb into the tub. He was very relieved when Yuri didn’t make a fuss about the temperature.

“Do you know why you’re not allowed to do it?”

“Daddy says it’s dangerous”, Yuri mumbled. It gave Yuuri a bit of a pause.

“And what is _it_?”

“Ice skating.”

Yuuri paused. _Oh boy_. He had thought that, if he did a good job with Yuri, he could’ve prepared some good arguments to present to Viktor to get him to allow Yuri to do whatever it was that he wanted to do. But he could see that plan plunging headfirst into failure now. Of all the things Yuri could’ve chosen it had to be ice skating. He wasn't surprised to find out that it was a sore spot for Viktor, though.

“Well. I’m sure he has a good reason”, Yuuri said instead.

Yuri obviously didn’t like that answer and started struggling.

“Why are you on his side now!?”

“Yuri hold still! I don’t want to get shampoo in your eyes! I’m not on his side, okay? I just... I understand why he says that. Maybe you can ask him again, when you’re older?”

“He’ll never say yes.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Because he hates ice skating.”

Yuuri stilled. “Did he say that?”

Noticing the change in Yuuri’s tone, Yuri looked back at him over his shoulder.

“No… But he doesn’t even let me watch it. So I know he’s lying, because watching it can’t hurt me.”

“That… is true. Maybe it’s because he had a bad experience with it when he was younger”, Yuri suggested, trying to figure out how much Yuri knew about his dad’s past.

“No way, he can’t even walk right. He’d never be that awesome”, Yuri said decisively.  ** _Ouch._**

A bit later, when Yuuri was done blow-drying Yuri’s hair, he realized he forgot to get clothes for Yuri to change into.

“Are your pajamas in your room?”

Yuri nodded, so Yuuri wrapped the towel around Yuri and lifted him up into his arms. He didn’t want him running over cold marble barefoot just after a hot bath. Yuri didn’t protest either, so Yuuri figured it was fine.

Entering Yuri’s room, Yuuri was amazed by the utter chaos. The rest of the house had been so extraordinarily tidy, it hadn’t even occurred to Yuuri that Yuri’s room could possibly look like this. He made a mental note to plan in some time tomorrow to get this mess under control, together with Yuri.

He located the pajamas on the floor in front of the door to Yuri’s closet, looking like they had been kicked there.

He somehow managed to get Yuri into bed easily enough, but he was a bit uncertain when Yuri was under the blanket. Should he read him something? Should he just leave? Talk a bit? Sing a lullaby? He had no idea. He was about to ask Yuri what he preferred, when he realized that the boy already had some difficulty keeping his eyes open.

So he just patted the blanket and simply said “Good night, Yuri. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“’night”, Yuri mumbled, halfway sleeping already. It made Yuuri smile, though he wasn’t really sure why.

Back in his own room, Yuuri went to his closet, to see if Viktor had some sort of pajamas or anything at all, really, for him to wear.

He was stunned when he opened the door. It was full. At first Yuuri thought that maybe Viktor had forgotten to clear everything out before Yuuri moved in, but he checked the sizes of various articles and all of them would fit him perfectly. Which meant that this wasn’t an accident. Viktor had actually given him this much.

It made him feel a bit bad when he thought about how a lot of omegas were forced to run around naked, and he wished he could share some of the things he had received because really, he didn’t need _that_ much, but he also knew that it was impossible.

He looked around again, still unbelieving but also searching for something he could wear to bed. But he only found jeans and slacks. No actual sleepwear.

Well, he could make do with boxers and a shirt, he supposed. It was more than he had originally anticipated anyway, if he was honest.

In hindsight he probably should’ve tested the mattress, before letting himself fall head first into the bed. He realized it right on impact, when the mattress started rippling and making him move around in ways he shouldn’t on any normal bed.

_Oh my god_ , he realized with dawning horror, _I didn’t know waterbeds still exist_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I was kinda agonizing over this chapter, because I couldn't decide whether I wanted to leave in the description of the house, if it was too detailed, not detailed enough, if it would fuck up the narrative and stuff but in the end I decided to leave in a shorter version of what I had originally written so you guys wouldn't get too bored reading it. I didn't delete it completely because I figured the house is where most of this story will take place and I wanted to share at least some ideas of what I had in mind. I hope it didn't come across too drawn out or too badly written... ^-^;;
> 
> I still can’t believe people are actually reading this lol this makes me so happy you guys have no idea! Thank you so much ^o^


	4. Game Plan

Yuuri was surprised. It was 8:30 am, he had been lying in a waterbed the whole night and he still didn’t feel seasick. Granted, he had been awake for only a few minutes, but still. Maybe it wouldn’t be so difficult to adjust to this after all. In fact, last night’s sleep was the best he’d gotten since he’d been admitted to the facility.

He had actually managed to clear his mind last night. Of course, it had taken him quite a while to get there with everything that had happened yesterday, but he had something like a game plan now.

Obviously, he couldn’t change the fact that he was an omega, nor the fact that he was a slave, but overall, he had been dealt some good cards yesterday.

Out of all the alphas in the world he’d ended up in the hands of Viktor Nikiforov. And Viktor was familiar.

While he couldn’t say he knew the man personally, he had spent an awful lot of time watching him and reading his interviews, getting some insight on how his mind worked. Of course, not everything written about him was true, but Yuuri supposed it was enough for him to get an idea.

It was definitely better than going in completely blind.

However, Yuuri would have to reevaluate his idea of how Viktor was. As Viktor himself had said yesterday, people _do_ change and the past _is_ the past. It was obvious that Viktor had changed a lot from what Yuuri remembered. He definitely wasn’t like the elfin prince he had been as a skater.

As a CEO, Viktor was intimidating, stern and, if Yuuri was being really honest, slightly terrifying. He had never seemed like that as a skater, so it had thrown Yuuri off at first. But now he was prepared.

He knew that Viktor wasn’t really interested in owning an omega. At least not in the common way. Viktor had bought him, yes, but he hadn’t even been the one who chose him. He wasn’t interested in raping him several times a day and he wasn’t interested in showing him off as an accessory. Viktor only really needed him for two things; for taking care of Yuri, and as a… companion during his rut. To tell the truth it had hurt to hear Viktor talk about him like that, but he was going to think about this situation with a rational mind.

All of this made things easy and difficult for Yuuri at the same time.

It was easy, because Yuuri wouldn’t have to live in constant fear and pain; only sometimes.

It was difficult, because it meant there was no opportunity to get Viktor to spend time with his son. Which was what Yuuri had sworn to himself he’d do no matter what. This world was cruel for everyone, yes, but Yuri did not deserve to be deserted like this by his own father. No one did.

Then Yuuri had thought about how he would go about luring Viktor out of his office, but as an omega he couldn’t really do much. The obvious thing to do in his position would be to play the domesticity card, but Yuuri thought it was clear that _that_ wasn’t going to work on Viktor.

Yesterday his first instinct had been to just annoy Viktor by asking the same question over and over again until he cracked, but last night Yuuri had reconsidered. It would probably have more of an effect if he just talked about it with Viktor. They were adults, after all.

So that’s what he would do.

As for the things he’d heard Chris say to Viktor, well. It gave him some hope. He’d have to see how his first tries in improving Yuri’s and Viktor’s relationship went, but he really hoped that some of the warmth he was used to seeing in Viktor’s eyes would return after he got to spend some time with his son. There was no way Viktor was busy all day, every day, so at least that much should be possible. And then he’d see where he’d go from there.

He just really hoped, that-

_Knock knock_

“Yes?”

The door opened and in walked Yuri, teary-eyed and with a snotty nose. It sent Yuuri into a state of alarm instantly.

“Yuri! What’s wrong?!” Yuuri sat up, intending to run right over to the boy. But Yuri was already at his bedside, when Yuuri had put his feet on the floor, so Yuuri only knelt down and immediately had his arms full of tiny human.

“Yuri?”

“I- I want my koshka!”, Yuri sobbed. Yuuri figured that was the name of the bunny.

“Oh Yuri…” He hugged him a little tighter, not really knowing what to say. He couldn’t go to Viktor and demand to get the plushie back, no matter how much he wanted to do that.

So he did the next best thing and just took some time to calm Yuri down. It had probably been a bit of a shock to him when he woke up and didn’t have his bunny with him.

They made it down to breakfast almost an hour later. And in order to cheer Yuri up, even if it was just a little bit, he made pancakes.

It worked a bit.

As Yuuri had announced the day before, he taught Yuri the better part of the hiragana alphabet for an hour, before they went downstairs to the playroom. This time Yuri wanted to have a go at the climbing wall. And of course Yuuri helped him with that. And even raced him a bit later, to see who’d reach the top first.

Yuri won, obviously.

If Yuuri was honest, he probably enjoyed that room a little too much for an adult, but it was just so _fun_.

In fact, they had so much fun down there, that Yuuri completely forgot to look at the clock, and only realized he’d completely forgotten about lunch when Yuri complained about getting hungry. It had been after 5 pm by then. Shit.

Shit. This wasn’t good at all, Yuuri was supposed to be responsible about this.

“Oh gosh, Yuri, I’m so sorry, I forgot lunch!”

“It’s fine. Playing is a lot more fun”, Yuri replied by way of explanation.

“Well then, how about we go upstairs and have a little snack? After that we could watch TV for half an hour or so and then I’ll get started on dinner. Does that sound alright?”

While he was talking, he realized he hadn’t seen even one TV standing around in this house yet. But surely there was a TV in here somewhere, right? Thinking about this, what did kids even watch these days? Probably not Doraemon. Was Pokemon still a thing? God, Yuuri really had to brush up his kid skills.

Yuri didn’t look at him weirdly, so he assumed that there was, in fact, a TV around here somewhere.

While they ate a yogurt at the kitchen bar, Yuuri found out that the TV was in whatever room was behind those Roman columns. Which is where they went after eating without any further delay.

The columns did indeed form some kind of passageway. It was relatively short though and led to something that could only be described as a moderately sized, normal living room. Yuuri was actually quite surprised about that.

After walking through that passage, he found that to his left were some shelves and show cases. The shelves were mostly empty, which was weird, and the show cases housed some pictures of Viktor graduating and some business-related things and people Yuuri didn’t have the slightest interest in.

Shouldn’t that have been where all his gold medals were supposed to find a place?

Yuuri frowned but decided not to think about it. It was obvious that Viktor didn’t want to be reminded of figure skating.

To his right there were a couch, a coffee table and, to Yuuri’s relief, an actual TV. He probably should’ve gone and ask Viktor beforehand if it was okay for Yuuri to actually switch it on, but if Chris was to be trusted, then Viktor would never come here, and therefore never find out about it.

“Is there anything you’d like to watch?”, he asked Yuri, when they got settled on the couch.

“Not really…”

After zapping through the channels for a few minutes, Yuuri found out that Pokemon was, indeed, still a thing. He didn’t know how he felt about that.

Yuri seemed to enjoy it though.

After the episode finished, Yuuri ushered Yuri back to the kitchen.

Today Yuri didn’t draw anything though. Instead he talked animatedly about Pikachu. Yuuri couldn’t quite share that enthusiasm, but he was just so happy that Yuri was happy, that Yuri probably didn’t even pick up on it.

And now that he was done preparing the food, it was time to face the music. Yuuri had dreaded confronting Viktor all day in the back of his head, but he thought he was prepared well enough.

“Yuri, can you promise me something?”

“What?”

“I need to go do something for a few minutes. Can you promise me to go sit at the table and wait there for me? I promise I’ll be back really soon.”

Yuri looked at him, pouting a little.

“Only because I like you.”

“Aww, Yuri, you’re so sweet”, Yuuri gushed, ruffling the boy’s hair.

Yuri went red, screamed an “I’m not sweet!”, complete with stomping hit foot, and went to sit down at the table. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

He didn’t really know where to look for Viktor on a Saturday evening, because Yuuri was certain that no one in their right mind would be in an office at such a time.

He went to that hallway anyway, figuring that taking a look behind that curtain wouldn’t hurt anyone if it was in search of Viktor.

He didn’t even get that far however, because when he passed the door to the office, he heard a voice talking on the other side.

No way.

Yuuri stood still and listened closer.

“… I just wish I knew what to do… can’t you help me, little buddy?”

Little buddy?

Well.

That had definitely been Viktor’s voice, too. Which meant… Viktor wasn’t actually in his right mind. Oh man. He hadn’t expected the man to go crazy. Who spend their time in an office on a Saturday evening!?

Yuuri knocked.

“What.”

Yuuri opened the door.

Yuuri saw Viktor, torso draped over his desk, holding Yuri’s bunny in his hands so it was facing him.

“What is it?”

If it hadn’t been for the look on Viktor’s face, Yuuri would’ve almost thought he looked cute. He didn’t seem to be in a good mood though, so Yuuri supposed it was better to get this conversation over with quickly.

“Will you come down for dinner, sir?” Yuuri thought that was as good a start as any.

Viktor seemed to think otherwise though, because his expression soured even more.

“Didn’t I tell you yesterday that you’re not in charge of what I eat?”

“Yes, but I really think it would be better if you would eat with Yuri. I can tell after only one day that Yuri would really like to spend more time with you. He just seems so lonely, and I’m sure that if you would at least have a meal or two together with him and just pay a little bit of attention to what he has to say, you’d-“

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice had been neither loud, nor extraordinarily angry.

However, now that Yuuri stopped talking he noticed the unpleasant scent of angry alpha. Viktor’s face was rather blank though, so maybe he just needed a little more-

“Not only are you wasting my time, you’re arguing against me. What have I told you yesterday, Yuuri? Surely your memory isn’t that bad.”

“It’s not. I remember, but I really think-“

“I didn’t buy you so you could think for me. You’re just supposed to listen to me and do whatever I say.”

“But-“

“And you are doing the exact opposite of those things right now.”

“But sir, please, just listen to me for a-

“Yuuri. No. You’ve said quite enough already. And I swear to god, if you say one more word I will punish you.” He didn’t look like it, but he definitely sounded angry.

“But you-“

Yuuri cut himself off this time, realizing his mistake. He’d always known that being stubborn would come back to bite him in the ass at some point but this was not how he’d expected it.

If Yuuri hadn’t cut himself off, he was sure the look Viktor was giving him in this moment would’ve been just as effective.

“I don’t like handing out punishments, but you’re not leaving me any choice here, Yuuri. Don’t forget your place, just because I’m generous. I told you as much yesterday.”

While he was talking, Viktor put the bunny down on the table and slowly stood up from his chair.

Yuuri swallowed.

He hadn’t gotten to see Viktor’s whole figure before, but now that he did, he really didn’t understand how he could still have a body like that if all he did was sit behind that desk.

Not the time to get thirsty, Yuuri, his brain reminded him, throwing him into a slight panic, when he fully realized his current situation.

Viktor made his way over to the couch in slow but sure strides and for some reason Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was probably because of this particular kind of terror a prey felt when facing its predator.

Viktor started talking again, as soon as he sat down.

“Get over my knee, Yuuri.”

What.

“What?!” _Did he hear that right?_

“I will add 5 blows for every second you make me wait.”

“…1…”

Yuuri had never moved this fast in his life. He didn’t even know _how_ to bend over someone’s knee, but he figured that would only matter after he got there.

“…2…”

He managed to be sprawled over Viktor's lap and the couch before he’d reached 3.

It turned out, that he didn’t have to worry about the exact position he was supposed to get in, because Viktor had obviously no problem in adjusting Yuuri to his liking.

Yuuri swallowed hard when he felt Viktor pull his pants down over his ass. This was so humiliating.

Sure, Yuuri had always wanted to get the chance to get close to Viktor, but this was definitely not what he’d had in mind. He pressed his face into the leather of the couch, hoping this would be over soon.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Viktor started caressing his butt. A second later he felt another arm on his back, probably to hold him down.

It made him _very_ uncomfortable.

“I was going to hit you only 10 times and let you off easy as a warning. You seem to be quite thickheaded though, so you forced me to add another 10 blows to that. If you had done as I said without talking back to me, you would’ve gotten out of this easier. Remember this when you’re counting.”

Could he feel any more humiliated than this?

“Yes, sir”, Yuuri mumbled against the couch, trying very hard not to cry. It hadn’t even started yet and he was already close to tears, out of sheer embarrassment.

“I can’t hear you, Yuuri. Turn your head to the side.”

Yuuri obeyed and repeated himself.

“Good.”

If Yuuri had thought Viktor would start hitting him right away, he was sadly mistaken. He felt like an eternity passed, and could feel himself relax, which was solely the fault of Viktor’s – for now – gentle hand.

Then the first blow came.

Yuuri cried out, even though it wasn’t as hard of a strike as he’d feared it would be. But it definitely wasn’t on the nice side, either.

“Yuuri.”

“One”, Yuuri squawked, not wanting to test Viktor’s patience any further.

Viktor dealt his blows in a steady rhythm, not varying in force, which Yuuri was almost thankful for. Though he felt that it got more painful the higher he counted. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, his butt telling him it had enough, or Viktor actually increasing the strength of the strikes.

It started getting difficult to count when Yuuri had reached 13. Because it was impossible to keep his sobs in while talking.

He was trying very hard not to let his tears spill over, but he felt even more humiliated when he felt himself starting to get hard. Which confused so much. He didn’t take any pleasure out of this whatsoever, he hated it with all his being, so why would his body betray him like that?!

Granted there was a little bit of friction every time Viktor’s hand hit his butt, but that shouldn’t cause such a reaction! Especially not when his mind was so far away from _those_ kinds of thoughts. It confused him, and he felt so ashamed that he desperately wished he could just get swallowed by the ground already.

“20”, Yuuri gasped through his tears. He hadn’t managed to hold them in after all and he hated himself for that. He didn’t want to show any weakness, but he was scared and mortified and humiliated and confused and he just couldn’t help.

It took a second for Yuuri to realize that he was done. And he only realized it after he felt Viktor’s hand on his butt again, but in a way that was… a lot gentler.

It took him another second to realize that Viktor was actually stroking his butt with a feathery light touch.

It made him cry even more.

After what felt like an eternity Viktor let go of him, pulling Yuuri’s pants up over his ass again.

“Get off, Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice was quiet, and through his muddled thoughts Yuuri couldn’t decipher the tone. He obeyed instantly though, sliding off of Viktor’s lap with some of his help.

He landed on the floor, with the side of his butt and held himself up with shaking arms, sobs wrecking his whole body. To be fair, it wasn’t the physical pain that caused his somewhat intense reaction, he was aware of at least that much. What had taken more of a beating than his ass, was what had been left of his dignity.

His self-esteem had always been a fragile thing and after going through such a humiliating process it was lying on the floor now, thoroughly destroyed. He was a little disappointed in himself, too. He didn’t think it would take so little to utterly destroy his self-worth, but he figured that, because it had been Viktor who had put him in such a position, it had made everything about ten times worse.

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri didn’t trust himself to talk, so he lifted his head in Viktor’s general direction. He avoided making any eye contact though.

It must’ve been enough for Viktor.

“Kneel.”

Yuuri obeyed. Sitting on his heels felt slightly uncomfortable but didn’t hurt nearly as bad as he would’ve expected. He stared at the floor.

“Look at me.”

Yuuri tried very hard to obey, but he found that he really could not look Viktor in the eyes. He was just too ashamed.

Viktor must’ve felt lenient, because he let it slide.

“Did you enjoy getting spanked, Yuuri?”

“No”, Yuuri answered decidedly, not quite understanding how on earth Viktor could even think that. The question had even caused Yuuri to actually look at Viktor’s face, out of sheer surprise. Which was the only reason why he noticed how Viktor’s eyes fixated on… oh.

Of course.

Of course Viktor had felt it when Yuuri’s dick had started to press up against his leg.

He could feel his face bursting into flames, as new tears started streaming down his face; his humiliation reaching a new peak.

“I don’t know why that happened!”, he cried out desperately, and still utterly confused. Only afterwards did he realize that he probably shouldn’t scream at Viktor like that.

“I’m sorry, sir”, he whispered, hoping he would be forgiven that slip up if he apologized fast enough.

He could almost feel Viktor staring at his face.

Viktor must’ve seen something in his eyes, because he only sighed, not even reprimanding him verbally.

Instead, he reached to the breast pocket of his suit, taking the handkerchief out.

Yuuri clenched his eyes shut as soon as he saw Viktor’s hand coming in his direction. Only to open them again when he felt Viktor starting to brush away his tears. Though he stopped it again just a moment later.

Viktor must’ve realized that those wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

Instead, Viktor sat further back on the couch, spread his legs and patted the front of the couch.

“Come here.”

Yuuri crawled the little distance, until he sat in between Viktor’s legs, praying that there wouldn’t be a follow-up punishment for his stupid crying.

What Viktor did though, had his thoughts go even more muddled than they already were. He had leant forward and just… hugged Yuuri.

Granted, the position was slightly awkward, but Yuuri…

Yuuri was stupid. Any self-respecting person would’ve pushed Viktor away, scream ‘what the hell’ and run away as fast and as far as possible.

In fact, Yuuri should have done that. He even _could_ have done that. Viktor’s hug wasn’t restricting him, it was too loose for that, so it would have been possible.

What Yuuri did do however, was to lean into Viktor, snake his arms around the man’s waist and to literally start bawling his eyes out.

He didn’t understand why he was trying to seek comfort from the person who put him in this state to begin with, but at this point he had stopped caring.

Viktor had tightened his embrace as soon as Yuuri had started to lean into him, and after a moment or two, he also started to stroke Yuuri’s hair so gently, it was almost painful; in a completely different kind of way than what he’d just been through.

It didn’t help Yuuri to figure out his thoughts and feelings, but after a while, it _did_ help him to calm down. Yuuri didn’t want to think about how that was even possible.

When Viktor pushed him away, it was to get a better look at Yuuri’s face, he assumed. He took his handkerchief and started drying Yuuri’s face again, this time succeeding. After he was done he gave it to Yuuri.

“Brush your nose.”

Yuuri obeyed gladly, for once.

As soon as he was done, Viktor leaned forward, taking Yuuri’s face in his hands and making it impossible for the latter to look away from him.

The look in Viktor’s eyes was weird. Yuuri could see some regret, some kind of understanding – of what, Yuuri had no idea – and a ton of tenderness.

“Yuuri, sometimes our bodies react to situations in a different way than we expect, and it’s very scary, yes?”

Yuuri gave a tiny nod.

“And it is embarrassing if someone is with you, when you don’t even understand it yourself, am I right?”

“Yes, sir”, Yuuri whispered.

“You have to understand, Yuuri, that this is something that happens to all of us.”

Yuuri didn’t have the self-discipline to not look unbelieving at that.

“Granted, it usually happens when people’s minds are in a completely different headspace. And that makes it a bit easier for most of them”, he said with a smile that implied Yuuri was supposed to understand what the hell Viktor was talking about.

But he could only stare at Viktor, not comprehending what the guy was saying. His confusion must’ve shown on his face, because Viktor frowned, causing Yuuri to panic inwardly.

“Yuuri… are you a virgin?”

If his blush from earlier had died down, then it was back full force now.

“Yuuri?”

“Yes, sir.” Yuuri swallowed. He wasn’t supposed to be a virgin. He was an adult omega , purchased from a normal facility after all.

After presenting, which happened at different ages, depending on the person, omegas didn’t stay virgins for very long. It was usually because going through a heat alone was insanely painful for mind and body, but of course there were also many cases of omegas getting raped, before they could get admitted to a training facility.

Omegas weren’t expected to stay virgins until someone bought them, but sometimes, when the facility found out about such a rare case, they would sell that omega to a specialized facility for an insanely high amount of money, only for those omegas to later be sold to some fetishist or whatever, Yuuri had stopped caring after he’d successfully fooled everyone at that facility about his own status. He hadn’t wanted to fill their pockets any more than he had to.

Viktor looked surprised, probably calculating just how much money he’d saved.

“I see. Well then Yuuri, just know that it’s normal for your body to react in a way that is.. outside of your comfort zone. Everyone has those experiences at some point, I promise. No one else will know about this and I will not think of you as weird either, okay? You will be surprised to hear that many people actually like getting spanked.”

Viktor paused, probably waiting for Yuuri to process that little bit of information.

“How could someone like that?”, Yuuri whispered, slightly disturbed.

“Well. That’s because you have nerves in that area that connect to muscles in your… groin area. It’s really just your body reacting to stimulation. You don’t have to like it for it to affect your body as it did.”

Hearing what happened explained to him in such… non-sexual terms actually made it a lot easier to accept.

Viktor looked like he wanted to say more, but he looked unsure of whether he should proceed or not.

He must’ve noticed Yuuri’s curious expression though, because after a sigh he continued.

“I’ll admit that a punishment is not a good situation to experiment around with that, and I do completely believe you when you say you didn’t like it, trust me. I’m pleased that you didn’t like it, because you are not supposed to like punishment. However, I presume that if the situation had been different, you might have found some pleasure in it.”

Seeing the look on Yuuri’s face, he hastily added “Don’t worry. I promised I wouldn’t touch you in a sexual way until you asked for it and I will not break that promise. Not even for punishment, trust me on this, okay? If I had wanted this to be sexual, you would’ve been moaning, not crying.”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly. He didn’t think Viktor was going to go back on his word, but he also didn’t really understand why he had promised something like that in the first place.

“Now Yuuri, have you learned you lesson?” Viktor’s voice was getting stony with that question.

“Yes, sir.”

“And _what_ have you learned?”

“I learned that I can’t talk back.”

“Very good”, Viktor said, his voice turning gentle again while his hand started stroking Yuuri’s hair.

“I do hate punishing you, so don’t give me another reason for having to do it, okay, Yuuri?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. You may go.”

Standing up, Yuuri was a bit wobbly on his feet, but Viktor quickly grabbed his hands, so Yuuri could lean on him for a moment.

Walking down the stairs, Yuuri realized he’d left Yuri alone for what must’ve been more than an hour and he started to feel like a real scumbag. He had wanted to do something good for the little guy and only ended up making him wait for dinner for absolutely nothing. He was the worst.

Walking into the dining room Yuuri stopped short when he risked a look at the clock.

It hadn’t even been 20 minutes!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah.... well. Don't hurt me please xD
> 
> I know I said this the last two chapters as well but you guys have absolutely no idea how HAPPY you make me when you leave comments, kudos, or a subscription. Thank you so much!! <3


	5. Rocky Start

There’s no way he’d been with Viktor for only 20 minutes. His mind couldn’t have been that muddled, right!? It had felt so long!

But no matter now, he needed to hurry to Yuri. Which he did.

The boy was sitting at the table; however, he had fallen asleep in the meantime. Yuuri squatted down next to his chair and put his hand gently on Yuri’s back.

“Yuri, wake up.”

“Ungh.”

“Yuuuuuri, you need to eat something.”

He really did. He hadn’t had lunch and there was no way Yuuri was sending him to bed without putting some food in him first. He was skinny enough as it was. Luckily, the mention of food had caused Yuri to open his eyes.

“Oh. You’re back.”

Yuuri smiled. “Of course I am.”

“Your face looks weird.”

What.

Oh yeah, he had been a crying mess not 5 minutes ago. He’d forgotten it would actually be visible.

“Is it… is it daddy’s fault?”, Yuri asked, whispering.

“No! No, it’s not your daddy’s fault. It’s my fault. I just… I ran against that wall next to the stairs. That’s all.”

“Oh. Did you put ice on it? I ran against that wall, too and when I did it Mila put some ice on it”, Yuri explained.

How was he so mature?

Also, this was probably a pretty good idea.

“That’s very good advice, Yuri. I’ll do that right after we’re done eating.” Yuri nodded, satisfied with that answer.

After dinner, and when he was done getting Yuri ready for bed, Yuuri sat at the edge of Yuri’s bed. Unlike yesterday he was still very much awake, and Yuuri still didn’t know what to do to make him sleep.

“I’m not tired, katsudon! Can’t we go back to the playroom for just a little bit?”

“No, Yuri, we can’t. Not today. It’s getting late, and both of us need to sleep.”

“But I’m not sleepy”, Yuri grumbled, as if Yuuri couldn’t see that.

He’d forgotten to make Yuri clean his room today, he realized, when he looked around in search of something to help him out.

He located a small bookshelf on the far side of the room.

“Then how about we read something together?”

“I don’t want to read.”

“Then I will read, and you can just listen and relax”, Yuuri said, already standing up. Yuri didn’t protest any further either, so Yuuri figured he was fine with it.

Standing in front of the shelf, Yuuri picked out the most colorful book he could find. It was something about a cat going camping.

“Katsudon?”

“Hm?”

“How long will you stay?”

“Until you sleep”, Yuuri smiled.

“No. I mean when will you go to another house?”

Yuuri frowned, kneeling down beside the head of the bed.

“Why would I go to another house?”

“Because daddy never lets my nannies stay here long.”

Well. That was worrisome.

“Do you know why?”

Yuri shook his head.

“And do you want me to stay here?”

“Yes!”, Yuri nodded vigorously, “you’re fun!” That was not something he had ever been told before in his life, Yuuri thought wryly.

“In that case I don’t plan on going anywhere any time soon. So don’t worry, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, how about we read this?”

Yuri actually liked the story, thank god, and, just before Yuuri reached the end of the book, Yuri had fallen asleep.

Back in his own room, Yuuri fell victim to his thoughts.

Now, that some time had passed, he could look back on his punishment with a much clearer perspective. He really had hated it, but at least Viktor had been nice about it in some twisted kind of way. And while it had certainly driven the point home that Yuuri was not to talk back to Viktor, it had apparently failed to knock some sense into Yuuri as well.

Because Yuuri still didn’t want to give up. Especially not after the talk he just had with Yuri. If there had been several nannies before Yuuri, then that meant that Yuri had people he’d been attached to taken away from him who knows how many times. Which is why Yuri desperately needed someone in his life who was guaranteed to be a constant. Like Viktor.

Yuuri was convinced that he wouldn’t be allowed to stay here for very long if he were to go through with what he was thinking about but damn it if he wasn’t going to force Viktor to connect with Yuri at least on some level before he got kicked out. Yuuri just would not allow anything else.

The problem was that Viktor hadn’t left any room for doubt that he would go through with a punishment if he saw fit and Yuuri was not masochistic enough to take punishments if he could avoid it.

So, he thought, maybe his first instinct had been the better idea after all. And while it was true that Viktor had instilled a bit of a fear in Yuuri concerning back-talking, it wasn’t really that, if Yuuri just asked Viktor a question. Granted, it was a question Yuuri already knew the answer to, but in asking it he would defy Viktor in a way that didn’t technically include backtalking.

That didn’t mean that Viktor wouldn’t punish him for wasting his time though.

So the question was if Yuuri was willing to risk that.

Somehow that was very easy to answer.

 

The next morning Yuuri was adamant about Yuri cleaning up the mess in his room.

“But the maids will come tomorrow!”, had been the indignant reply he had been faced with.

“And I’m sure they would be very thankful if they don’t have to spend so much time cleaning up your room.”

“But it’s their job!”

“Their job is to clean the whole house, right?”

“Yes…”

“Yuri”, Yuuri sighed, “do you realize how big this house is?”

“It’s very big.”

“Yes. Now think about it, you don’t even like to tidy up one room, imagine how they feel about having to clean every single room here.”

Yuri scrunched up his face in disgust.

“But it’s their job.”

“That doesn’t mean they like doing it. Now be nice and clean up okay? I’ll even help you a bit.”

Yuri tried to stare Yuuri down for a moment, but Yuuri stared right back, not budging even a millimeter. In the end Yuri sighed and got to work.

It took them until noon for Yuuri to be satisfied with the way the room looked.

“Let’s have lunch, shall we?”

“Yes!”

When Yuuri was preparing lunch, Yuri had started another conversation. He was really happy that he seemed to grow more comfortable with sharing his thoughts.

“Katsudon?” Yuri’s tone had changed into something somber now.

“What is it?”

“Have I been good?”

Yuuri paused, looking at Yuri over his shoulder.

“Of course! You’ve been perfect!”

“Do you think I’ll get koshka back today?”, Yuri asked, tearing up a bit.

Right. Viktor’s promise about the bunny. He’d have to face his owner sooner than he would’ve liked. This is stupid, you decided you weren’t gonna give up so don’t you dare procrastinate, Yuuri scolded himself.

“I think so. I can go ask him before we eat, if you want.”

“Please”, Yuri whispered.

This was how Yuuri found himself standing in front of Viktor’s office once again. He couldn’t hear any voices, so he didn’t know if Viktor was actually in there, but when he’d raised his hand to knock, Yuuri froze.

No matter how much he tried to put yesterday out of his mind, he was still scared. Though he’d probably be less scared if he didn’t know exactly what his own plans were, and that he’d probably get another punishment coming in less than 5 minutes. Still. Backing out was just not an option for him. So he steeled his resolve and knocked.

“Come in.” There was no doubt now. Viktor was crazy. It was Sunday for god’s sake so why was he in that office?!

Yuuri walked into the room.

“Hello, sir…”, Yuuri greeted quietly. That wasn’t what he had planned to say though and he could kick himself for feeling intimidated again. Man up, Yuuri, you can do this, Viktor isn’t a monster.

“Hello, Yuuri”, Viktor greeted back, also in a quiet voice.

There were things Yuuri had prepared to say. He knew that. He just couldn’t get his mouth to work properly. Was he panicking?

No, Yuuri decided, he didn’t feel panicked. Just… really, really awkward.

“Is your butt alright?”

At Viktor’s question Yuuri could feel himself blush.

“Yes, sir.” The blows hadn’t been that hard. Surely Viktor knew that.

After another moment of silence Viktor sighed.

“Why are you here, Yuuri?”

Steeling his resolve once again, Yuuri finally made himself talk.

“I- I wanted to tell you that Yuri has been amazingly well behaved the last 2 days and… well...”, Yuuri hesitated, the words he had prepared not coming to him.

“And now he wants his bunny back, I presume.” Yuuri nodded.

“Here you go”, Viktor said, while grabbing the bunny and putting it on the desk so that Yuuri could grab it. Which he did.

“Thank you, sir.”

Yuuri was still standing in front of the desk after a few moments, trying to say something else, but not managing to actually talk. Dammit, why was this so difficult?!

“Was there something else?”

Yuuri took a deep breath.

“Sir, may I ask you 2 more questions?” Viktor’s eyebrows shot up.

“You may”, he allowed, sounding slightly cautious.

“I was wondering if maybe, I could be allowed to accompany Georgi to pick up Yuri from tomorrow onwards…?”

Yuuri had thought about this before, after Yuri had told him about how everyone had their parents pick them up, and Yuri had to walk to Georgi’s car by himself. Granted, Yuuri wasn’t Yuri’s parent, but he also knew that Yuri liked him well enough, so he figured he’d have to do until he could make Viktor do it.

Viktor looked at him with a considering look on his face for a long moment, making Yuuri insanely nervous and fidgety.

“No”, he finally spoke, crushing all of Yuuri’s hopes in an instant. If Viktor didn’t even allow that much, then maybe he was playing himself and this was all destined to fail from the very beginning, no matter how hard Yuuri tried.

“Not tomorrow”, Viktor continued, “You are aware you need to wear a collar if you want to go outside, yes?”

“Yes, sir.” It was how he had managed to fool everyone for all these years after all, because no one bothered to check the name tag. He’d put his own name on there, but apparently it had been enough for people to just see something written on it. Until he was caught that is.

“I don’t have one.”

Yuuri gaped.

“I was planning to decide on whether I should give you one or not after I figured out if you could stay here permanently.” Yuuri swallowed. He probably wasn’t going to stay here long enough for that to happen with what he had planned.

“It seems like you honestly care about Yuri, though. Do you?”

“Of course I do!” How could anyone not?! “-Sir”, Yuuri added quickly when he realized he’d forgotten it, making the corners of Viktor’s mouth quirk. Huh. That seemed familiar.

“I feel like being generous with you.”

Yuuri just stared at Viktor, not comprehending what he was saying.

“I will have a collar made for you by tomorrow evening. However”, Viktor added quickly, before Yuuri could become ecstatic, “what I told you on Friday still stands. If you’re unable to be with me during my rut, you’ll have to leave.”

“I’ll be able to!” To be honest, Yuuri didn’t quite know why he said that. He knew he didn’t feel at all comfortable even just thinking about having sex with Viktor.

Apparently, Viktor knew it as much as Yuuri did.

“I don’t want you to lie about this Yuuri”, Viktor said seriously, “I can smell your fear of me from here.”

Was Viktor serious about that? There was no way he could smell that from such a distance, unless… no. There was absolutely no way Viktor was that kind of alpha.

Was there?

No.

Yuuri swallowed.

“I- I’m sorry”, he whispered. Viktor sighed.

“Yuuri, I’m happy you want to please me, but put yourself in my position for a second. Would you like it if someone lied about wanting to have sex with you?”

Yes, Yuuri thought, because in that case I'd be more likely to get out of it. But he understood the point Viktor was trying to make.

“No, sir.”

“So don’t do it. Now what was your other question?”

Yuuri swallowed, forced himself to stand up straight, and speak with a loud and clear voice.

“Will you come down for lunch?”

 

There was a pause.

 

Then there was a flabbergasted look on Viktor’s face.

 

Then Yuuri sprinted to the door, and slammed it shut behind him.

He heard Viktor bellow an enraged “YUURI COME BACK HERE!!!!” when he was already halfway down the stairs.

Yuuri didn’t obey.

Viktor didn’t come after him, either.

When Yuuri turned around the corner, Yuri jumped at him immediately. So Yuuri crouched down and handed the bunny over. Yuri literally vibrated with happiness.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you”, he yelled, throwing his arms around Yuuri’s neck. Seeing Yuri so happy, Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.

He picked him up and balanced him on his hip, walking to the dining room.

“You’re welcome”, Yuuri smiled.

“But why was he screaming at you?” Yuuri glanced at Yuri.

“Because I said something I shouldn’t have.” Yuri looked at him with big eyes.

“Did he punish you, too?”

“I ran away before he could”, Yuuri said, trying very hard not to think about yesterday.

His answer had caused Yuri to look at him with something like hero-worship in his eyes. It made Yuuri a bit nervous.

When they ate, when Yuuri taught Yuri the rest of the hiragana alphabet, even when they were back in the playroom, putting the table soccer to good use, Viktor never appeared.

It made Yuuri antsy, and he was seriously considering to just not ask him to come down for dinner, but in the end his stubbornness won over his cowardice, and he found himself knocking on the office door again.

“Come in.” The voice sounded neutral, making Yuuri somehow really scared. He stepped into room.

“Yuuri.”

“Sir. Will you come down for dinner?”

Viktor sighed tiredly.

“You’re wasting my time, Yuuri.”

Yuuri didn’t answer. He was well aware of that, and any answer he had to give would probably only worsen his punishment. Viktor frowned.

“You’re not sorry.”

“No, sir.” Yes, Yuuri, Yuuri thought to himself, keep it up like that. Stay strong.

“Have you forgotten your punishment already?”

“Absolutely not, sir.” How could he ever?

“Have you not learned from it?”

“I learned that I cannot talk back to you.”

“Nothing else?” Yuuri hesitated, but figured it was best to be honest.

“I know that you want me to treat it as a warning, so I wouldn’t disobey any of your other rules, sir, because you don’t like handing out punishment.”

Viktor looked at him, slightly baffled.

“If you know that, then why do you keep asking that question?”, he sounded incredulous.

“I can’t answer this question without repeating what I said yesterday, sir.”

Viktor looked at him almost sadly.

“So you’re fully aware that you’re wasting my time, but you’re doing it anyway.” It was a statement, not a question. Yuuri answered anyway.

“Yes, sir.”

Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I want you to come back here after you put Yuri to bed.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Leave.”

Yuuri left.

After he closed the door, he just stood in the hallway for a moment, trying to get his shaking under control. “Fuck.” He’d done it now. There was no backing out anymore and he was scared shitless.

It took all his willpower to pretend that everything was fine in front of Yuri. For a moment, while he was bathing Yuri, he thought the boy was onto him, but he soon realized that Yuri was just tired and spacing out himself. That wouldn’t do either.

“Say Yuri…”

“Hm?”

“Why do you keep calling me katsudon?”

“Because I like katsudon. And I like you. And you can’t have my name.” Yuuri smiled.

“Oh? And why can’t I have it?”

“Because it’s mine, duh.” Yuuri laughed.

“But Yuri, don’t you know…”, he whispered.

“What?”, Yuri whispered back.

“That I’m waaaay older than you?”

“So what?”, Yuri had his face scrunched up in confusion again.

“So, I had the name first, and therefore it’s mine.”

Yuuri laughed again at the indignant look Yuri shot him.

He was done rinsing Yuri’s hair out then, and was relieved to be able to get him out of the tub, the risk of him drowning now exterminated.

When Yuuri tucked Yuri in, with the bunny firmly tucked against Yuri’s little chest, he picked up the conversation again.

“You can call me Yura”, he allowed.

“Yura? How come?”

“Because you’re right. It’s unfair if I get to keep my name and you don’t. So you can call me Yura if I can keep calling you katsudon.”

He said it like it was already a decided fact, but Yuri had actually looked at Yuuri questioningly while he’d said it. Yuuri could just smile at him fondly.

“Okay, then. It’s a deal, Yura.”

They even shook on it.

A few minutes later he was on the way to Viktor’s office. He didn’t want to go, because it kind of felt like going to his execution, but he was even more scared to find out what would happen if he ignored that order.

He arrived at the door a lot sooner than he would have liked.

He knocked.

“Come in.”

He walked in, but kept standing close to the door, not brave enough to properly face Viktor.

“Yuuri. Do you know how annoying it is to have you time wasted?”

“No, sir.”

“I figured. Go sit over there”, Viktor said, pointing at the empty spot under the window across from Viktor’s desk.

He hadn’t specified how Yuuri was supposed to sit there, so he made himself comfortable, sitting cross-legged and leaning against the wall.

“Stay there until I tell you otherwise.”

“Yes, sir.”

Yuuri was confused. Was Viktor going to punish him after he was done working? Why was he working at such a time anyway? That alone was insanity. Ah, Yuuri thought, maybe he wants to drive me insane too by making me wait for it.

An hour later nothing had changed.

“Sir-“

“Be quiet.”

So Yuuri shut his mouth again.

 

Thirty minutes later Yuuri tried again.

“Sir, I-“

“I said, be quiet.”

Yuuri really only wanted to tell him that it would be better to get his punishment over with if he wanted Yuuri to be in any state to get Yuri ready for school in the morning. Why wouldn’t Viktor let him say that?

He lasted another 15 minutes, before he tried again.

“Sir, ple-“

“Yuuri”, Viktor sighed, actually looking away from his laptop and facing him. Yuuri opened his mouth again, only to see Viktor’s mien darken.

He shut himself up pretty quickly.

“It seems like keeping quiet is rather difficult for you, yes?”

“K- kind of. Sir.” Only when he was nervous, if he was honest, but Viktor didn’t need to know that.

“In that case I’ll help you. It will do you good to not annoy me any further today.” While Viktor was talking he got something out from one of the desk’s drawers.

“Come over here.”

At first Yuuri went to stand in front of Viktor’s desk, like always, but he’d motioned for Yuuri to come stand beside him, so that’s what Yuuri did, quivering all the way.

“Get on your knees.” Yuuri obeyed.

When he looked up at Viktor, he started panicking a bit. The man had some weird contraption in his hands. Not knowing what it was, he looked at Viktor’s face, hoping he’d notice his confusion and explain himself.

“Do you know what this is, Yuuri?”

“No, sir.”

“It’s called a gag. I will put this ball in your mouth and close this behind your head. Because I swear to god, if you interrupt me one more time I will bend you over my knee again.” What he said didn’t match how he said it. He sounded gentle, and he didn’t even smell angry. Yet.

Still, Yuuri wished he’d kept his mouth shut. What Viktor had said sounded harmless enough, but he didn’t trust that… thing.

“Open your mouth, Yuuri.”

Again, Yuuri obeyed, albeit hesitantly.

Viktor pushed the ball into Yuuri’s mouth carefully, but firmly. And as soon as he’d done it, Yuuri realized he didn’t like it. It made swallowing difficult and he just felt… weird.

When Viktor leant over Yuuri, to fasten the thing behind his head, he got a whiff of Viktor’s scent. Yesterday he’d been too distraught and his nose had been too stuffed because of his crying, but Viktor smelled heavenly when he wasn’t angry.

Shit. Since when did alphas smell like sunshine? And how the hell did he suddenly know what that smelled like? Well. It was a warm smell, so it made sense, Yuuri figured, only to realize a second later that warmth didn’t have a smell either. Then maybe… uh… maybe he just smelled like… tenderness. Yes that was good. Wait no, tenderness didn’t have smell either..uhm..maybe…ahh… god where did his brain go? The only thing Yuuri could think about in that moment was how he wanted to curl up on Viktor’s lap and smell all the sunshine he had to offer.

When Viktor moved away again, Yuuri could only look at his owner dazed.

“Are you okay?”, Viktor asked, confused.

Yuuri shook himself out of it before he nodded.

“Then go and sit back down in front of the window.” Yuuri obeyed, still thinking about what in the world had just happened to him. Viktor had been unaware of it, so it had probably been Yuuri’s fault. But he hadn’t really done anything either. Well, at least it gave him something to think about now.

He never came to a conclusion though.

The next time he looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. And Yuuri was getting rather impatient. Just how long was he supposed to wait for his punishment? And why would Viktor just want Yuuri to sit in his office doing nothing, when he could’ve made Yuuri just do something in the meantime. This was just such a waste of time, Yuuri was-

Oh.

Oh.

Okay. Yuuri got it now. He was already being punished. In a way that made him understand why Viktor hated having his time wasted. That was… actually clever, Yuuri had to admit. So he would just have to sit his punishment out then. Okay. Yuuri could do that. Even though he was itching to just do something. 

He wondered if Viktor realized that his punishment was rather ineffective, no matter how well thought-out it might have been. Because really, unlike Viktor Yuuri didn’t have anything important to do after he put Yuri to bed. So just sitting around, doing nothing is what Yuuri would’ve done anyway until he fell asleep. So it really became more of a you’re-not-allowed-to-go-to-bed-yet-kind of punishment, rather than the feel-how-annoying-it-is-to-have-your-time-wasted-kind of punishment he’d been going for. Yuuri supposed Viktor hadn’t realized that. And he wasn't able to tell him either.

This sucks.

When he chanced a look at the clock again, it was 2 am. Waking up at 6:30 was going to be a pain, he realized. But it was no wonder Yuuri was getting tired then.

Viktor was still at his desk. Maybe the guy was a robot. There’s no way normal people worked that much. And it was getting harder to keep his eyes open by the second.

 

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri jumped, not realizing he’d fallen asleep. He was about to apologize when he remembered he still had that gag in his mouth. A second later he also realized that he had drool all over his chin. Well, that was disgusting. And embarrassing.

“You have quite the nerve, falling asleep during your punishment.” Viktor sounded more amused than angry, Yuuri noted with relief. He still couldn’t apologize though, so he bowed his head, hoping it would convey the message well enough.

Viktor huffed, still amused. “Apology accepted. Listen Yuuri, I will go take a shower and get ready for bed. You will stay here until I come back and you will stay awake.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he could actually follow that command. He was just so tired.

He hoped he could somehow convey his doubts with the look he gave Viktor.

“I see.”

Instead of doing anything about this, Viktor just picked up his phone, and probably answered some messages. When he was done, he finally came over to Yuuri.

On the way over to him, Viktor had started to loosen his tie, which he took off completely now that he had reached Yuuri. He weaved one end behind the foot of the couch Yuuri was sitting next to, and then tied the ends of it around each of Yuuri’s wrists.

“This is not to restrain you, Yuuri, just to make sure that you stay put, okay?”

Yuuri nodded.

Viktor patted his head and left.

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to fall asleep again.

However, he was startled awake again after what felt like only a few minutes, by an alarm coming from Viktor’s phone. It took Yuuri a moment to gather himself. But then he realized that this is what Viktor must’ve done to his phone earlier. It made sense, Yuuri figured, since he hadn’t been able to tell Viktor which part of his order he’d been unsure about. Viktor had just made sure that Yuuri followed both commands.

He could’ve told me to take this damn thing off and just tell him, Yuuri thought sourly. He kept an eye on the clock and sure enough, Viktor’s phone went off every 10 minutes.

Yuuri sighed. He was starting to get really annoyed by all of this now. And how long did Viktor need to get himself ready for bed anyway? Yuuri just wanted to sleep, dammit.

 

It turned out that Viktor needed an hour to get himself ready for bed.

When he came back, his hair was still wet, and he wore a simple, but very fluffy looking, white bathrobe. It was rather loosely tied though, allowing Yuuri quite the look at his chest, which was… unfair. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to have a chest like that himself, or if he just wanted to cuddle up against it.

When he realized what he was thinking he blushed. Deeply. He looked at the floor, embarrassed of his thoughts. What was wrong with him?

Suddenly there were feet in his vision, followed by Viktor crouching down in front of him. In a slightly weird way. He had one leg in a kneeling position, but the other leg was drawn close to his torso, foot still fully on the ground. Oh, Yuuri realized the reason as soon as he saw part of the scar. And then…

Oh god.

He was looking at the bare legs of the living legend of figure skating.

Oh god.

He panicked, not being able to fight his thoughts in his desire to touch them, examine how each and every muscle in those legs worked, so that he could find out just what Viktor’s technique had been. He must’ve done something differently than anyone else after all.

In order to attempt to get his thoughts under control he forced himself to look away from that leg with a heavy effort.

Only to get an eye-full of alpha-dick.

Oh god.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god.

He quickly shut his eyes. Yuuri did absolutely not have to see that.

A second later he felt his hands being released from the tie, and he also felt his face burning.

“Yuuri?”

He didn’t think he could've talked even without the gag and he would definitely not open his eyes.

After a short pause he felt Viktor coming closer, and his hands on his head, to open the gag. Which had the side effect of Yuuri smelling sunshine again.

Oh god. Please no. He didn’t want to feel that comfy feeling that smell brought when he still had the image of Viktor’s dick burned into his eyelids.

Thankfully Viktor leaned back away from him pretty quickly. Small miracles did exist, he figured.

Viktor gently coaxed the ball out of Yuuri’s mouth, and the next thing Yuuri felt was something soft on his chin, cleaning up is drool. Yuuri’s blush deepened even more.

“Is your jaw okay?”

It was a bit sore, but not really painful, so Yuuri nodded.

“Yuuri, why are you squeezing your eyes like that?” Viktor actually had the gall to sound amused.

Yuuri should probably lie. He just didn’t know what he should say. Maybe that the light was starting to hurt his tired eyes. Yeah, that was good.

 

“I saw your dick!” Oh god.

There was a pause.

“Yuuuuri~ such a pervert.”

Did…. Did Viktor just sound flirty? No way.

“No! I just. I didn’t want to stare at your legs anymore and it was an accident and I- I just- I…” He had no idea what he was saying. This sounded even worse than before. He didn’t want to dig himself in any deeper.

“So you accidentally saw my dick and decided to never open your eyes again. I’m hurt, Yuuri.”

Yuuri didn’t know why. He really didn’t. But for some reason he burst into tears.

Maybe it was because he was tired, maybe it was because Viktor was making fun of him, maybe it was because of his punishment, or maybe it was because of all of the above, but Yuuri just couldn’t help it when suddenly big, fat, ugly sobs were breaking out of him.

“Yuuri!” Viktor sounded shocked. And honestly, Yuuri was shocked at himself, too.

Because there was absolutely no reason for him to cry. Compared to yesterday the punishment had been easy enough to handle, he’d dealt with being tired before, and he’d grown up with an older sister, which meant he was used to being made fun of. There was absolutely nothing there that he wasn’t able to handle. Well, there had been Viktor’s leg and dick, but Yuuri refused to accept even the slightest possibility that he could be crying over a dick of all things.

“Yuuri, tell me what’s wrong”, Viktor demanded, voice stern.

“I- I don’t know”, Yuuri sobbed.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Viktor sounded utterly confused. Yuuri understood that feeling very well.

Viktor sighed. “Come here.”

Yuuri still had his eyes closed, so he only noticed it when it was too late to fight it - not that he would've - , but Viktor had hugged him, pressing Yuuri’s head against his chest.

It took a moment to sink in that he could smell the sunshine again. It made him cry even more, for a moment or two, before it actually started calming him.

Another moment later and Yuuri could breathe normally again.

“How do you do that?”, Yuuri asked after a short while, bewildered.

“Do what, Yuuri?”

“The calming thing.”

Viktor pushed him away a bit, only to stare at Yuuri, still very confused.

“You mean the hugging?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“No, it’s weird. Like, like you’re wearing drugs as cologne or something.”

Why was he spilling his secret thoughts again?

“Ah, I see”, Viktor said, his confusion actually clearing up. He looked rather pleased.

“I don’t.”

“It’s because you trust me. However, why you would do that after not even 3 whole days is beyond me.” It was beyond Yuuri, too.

Though, actually thinking about it, it wasn’t all that surprising. This was Viktor, after all. Why wouldn’t he trust his childhood hero? But he couldn’t tell Viktor that. It sounded naïve, even in his own head, even though it was true.

But this was actually a problem, Yuuri thought. And not just because he’d told himself he’d never trust an alpha in his life. Because if an omega actually trusted an alpha, it made the omega compliant, which obviously gave the alpha power over the omega. Yuuri was too stubborn to be fine with becoming compliant though, and he didn’t want anyone to have any more power over him than his status in society already dictated.

Though it explained why it was so easy for him to follow Viktor’s orders, Yuuri pondered. He’d thought it was a bit out of character for him.

However, he’d never expected to end up being owned by Viktor of all alphas, which is why he hadn’t even calculated for that possibility.

So yeah, this was actually pretty bad.

“You’re not denying it”, Viktor noticed.

That’s because Yuuri thought lying wouldn’t do him any good.

There was a moment of silence, before he talked again.

“Go to bed. I don’t want Yuri to be late for school because you overslept.”

Yuuri hated that Viktor was so hard to read. He stil had no idea what he was thinking, while he felt completely exposed.

Yuuri got up and left. He felt weird after the realization he just had. And utterly exhausted.

He paused at the door though.

“Good night, sir”, his voice was so quiet, he hadn’t thought Viktor would be able to hear it.

“Good night, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff will probably get cleared up a bit next chapter lol
> 
> So I still haven't decided if I actually wanna try to go explicit with this fic so I'd appreciate it a lot if you guys could tell me what you'd prefer me to write ^-^;; it won't come up in the story for quite a while yet but I think it would help me with the perspective I'll have to take to write the next chapter so yeah... I'd like to hear you opinions on this ^-^;;
> 
> and as always, thank you so much for all the reactions you're giving this fic, you guys rock <3


	6. Revelations

Before you read this chapter there are 3 things I need you to be aware of.

  * **Warning** that there is non-descriptive mention of what _looked like_ rape to Yuuri
  * **Warning** there is a scene of Yuuri having a panic attack
  * **Mind the medical inaccuracies tag** because I’ve never had to deal with a panic attack in my life and research can only do so much



If you have trouble dealing with any of that, just skip to the second half of the chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was stressful. Yuuri had pushed the snooze button one to many times and only barely managed to get Yuri dressed and fed in time for Georgi.

Once he was out the door, Yuuri let himself slump onto a chair at the dining table, head resting on the surface. If he fell asleep in this position he’d probably wake up when Yuri came back. Which was good, but not very comfortable. He was too tired to care about being comfortable though, so he closed his eyes, hoping he could catch up on some sleep.

A second the later the door to the kitchen was thrown open with a bang, having Yuuri sit up straight in his chair instantly.

He stared at Chris, eyes wide.

“Yuuri! Good morning!

“Morning, Chris…”

“Oho someone is moody. What did Viktor do?” Why was that guy so energetic this early in the morning?!

“He punished me”, Yuuri mumbled.

“Be a bit more specific than that, honey. Was it in the nice and sexy way or have you actually been naughty?” Yuuri threw Chris a shrewd look.

“I’m pretty sure _punishment_ isn’t supposed to be sexy.”

“Ah, so you _have_ been naughty then, I see. What did you do to get into trouble?”

Yuuri wondered if it was normal for Chris to plunder the fridge whenever he was around the house. And then he wondered if Viktor knew about that habit.

“I don’t wanna talk about it”, Yuuri replied moodily.

“That bad, huh?”

Yuuri decided to ignore him.

“I brought my omega today. He’s very excited to meet you but if you’re not in the mood I can put him to some other use”, Chris said when he realized he wouldn’t get Yuuri to talk about his punishment.

But what Chris had said caught Yuuri’s whole attention.

“I want to meet him!”

“Great! I’ll send him in, in a few minutes. I’ll pick him up again when I’m done working. Which should be around…. Maybe 5 pm.”

“Okay…”

And then Chris was gone again. And Yuuri got nervous.

He hadn’t thought that Chris had actually been serious about this. He wasn’t mentally prepared to meet people other than Yuri and Viktor today. But, Yuuri thought, this is a once in a lifetime chance to get information on how to deal with his owner. Maybe Chris’ omega knew some stuff about Viktor, or how to deal with one’s owner in general, that Yuuri could use to his advantage.

He didn’t have to wait long for his fellow omega to arrive.

He heard the door being thrown open, and some rushed footsteps, until he could see the figure that came running around the corner.

He had dark skin, black hair, was thankfully fully clothed and had a smartphone in his hand. Wait – did Yuuri see that right!? Looking closer now, Yuuri noticed the red collar around his neck. So he really was an omega. Why did he have a phone!?

“Hi~! You must be Yuuri, right?”

“Yeah…”, Yuuri answered, still not comprehending how such a thing was possible.

“I’m Phichit! Nice to meet you!”

“Err… nice to meet you, too.” He should’ve sounded more enthusiastic, he realized.

“Are you okay?”, Phichit promptly asked.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just really tired. Sorry.”

“Ohhh~ did Viktor put you to good use last night?”, Phichit asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh my god”, Yuuri gasped, horrified at that thought, “no!”

Phichit looked at him confused.

“Well anyway, I wanted to take a selfie with you but you look like death so it’ll have to wait until next time.“

“Why do you even have a phone?” The question slipped out before Yuuri could help himself.

Phichit blinked at him. “Why _wouldn’t_ I have a phone?”

“Because the facility takes them away…”

“Right! Gosh I was so _angry_ when they did that, they had to sedate me”, Phichit laughed. Yuuri didn’t see anything funny about that.

“I think they were really happy to get rid of me when Chris bought me; I was annoying them as much as I could every single day… good old times”, Phichit sighed. “So when I arrived at Chris’ house the first thing I told him was that I’d be the biggest pain in the ass if I wouldn’t get my phone back. He wanted to know if I meant that literally and so that first night I bit him in the ass so hard that even he didn’t like it anymore and I got my phone back the next day. Turns out they actually keep it for 3 weeks after the omega was bought in case the owner has some kind of use for it”, Phichit grinned.

Yuuri could only stare at him like he was a ghost. Not only did he have the guts to literally bite Chris in the ass, which – in Yuuri’s opinion sounded disgusting – but he let himself be raped on his first night? That couldn’t be right?

“Didn’t you try to fight it?”, Yuuri exclaimed after a short pause.

“Fight what?” Phichit looked _very_ confused.

“Getting raped!” Now Phichit looked bewildered.

“Chris didn’t rape me.”

“But you just said-“

“Yuuri calm down. Jeez, do your eyes work right? Chris is _hot_ , why wouldn’t I want him to fuck me?”

Yuuri could only gape.

“So you were fine with it!?”

“Of course I was! Sex with Chris is fun! His worst punishment is when he denies me for a week.”

Yuuri couldn’t do anything but stare. Maybe there was something wrong with his omega genes after all. How in the world could Phichit actually like being forced to have sex with his owner?! Shouldn’t you be able to decide for yourself who you wanted do it with?!

“Yuuri…. Have you had… a bad experience with an owner before?”, Phichit then asked, carefully after seeing the look on Yuuri’s face.

This conversation was way too heavy for not even 8 in the morning.

“Do you want some coffee?”

Phichit shook his head.

“I’m not asking you to spill all your secrets but… if something’s happened to you, you need to tell Viktor.”

“Nothing happened to _me_.”

“But you experienced something anyway.”.

Yuuri sighed. He had planned to squeeze some information out of Phichit, so how come he was the one being squeezed now? He stared at the table in front of him.

“When I was 13 I did figure skating. One evening I was walking home from the rink and there’s this bridge. Not just for cars, there’re also sidewalks. And when I walked over it I saw my friend, Yuuko, on the other side. She was surrounded by 4 guys and well. She’d presented as an omega 2 years before that so she knew how to defend herself but… but she couldn’t defeat four alphas at the same time. So I wanted to help her. But when I got closer there was that one alpha- he was really tall and big and just… scary looking and he had this weird glint in his eyes when he fixated on me and I just… panicked and… ran. I know he followed me, and I managed to shake him off at one point but I still left Yuuko alone with the other 3 alphas and- and she-“ Yuuri sobbed, all the guilt coming back at him full force.

He’d had a mental breakdown that evening, the monstrosity of what he’d done only setting in after he himself had been safe again. His memories were muddled because of that, but he did remember telling his parents about what he’d seen, and that his explanation had been a mess. He’d also been about to go back after all, but his sister had effectively stopped him by locking him and herself into his room. It was then that his guilt had started to tear him apart from the inside.

And it hadn’t stopped ripping at him ever since.

He’d been told that when his father and some family friends had arrived at the bridge, nothing and no one had been there. So Yuuri had tried very hard to tell himself that at least physically it must’ve been over rather quickly for her. He’d even tried to tell himself that the alphas had become distracted or disinterested after one of them had left, but even he himself couldn’t believe that.

Yuuri had never been able to face Yuuko again after that.

He was the absolute worst.

“Oh Yuuri… you were only 13 though. Even adults would’ve been scared by stumbling over a situation like that…”

Apparently, he had his monologue out loud. And he could hear what Phichit was saying. He just couldn’t control his breathing enough to actually form a reply.

 _Shit_ , Yuuri realized, _I’m starting to have a panic attack_.

“Yuuri?”

_“Yuuri!”_

He could feel how his chest started hurting, how his heart was racing and the sweat that was starting to drip from his brow. He was dizzy, too, even though he was pretty sure he was sitting down. He also knew how to stop this. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he needed to breathe properly and calmly, but he couldn’t access that particular part of his brain right now. The only things that were dominating his thoughts were the intense guilt he was still feeling, even after all those years, the fear of having an alpha physically hunt him, and how he’d lost a dear friend because of how weak he was.

_“Shit Yuuri! Come on, breathe! You’re chocking! Shit what can I do!?”_

_“Phichit! What’s going on?!”_

_“I don’t know! He was telling me about something… traumatizing I think and he just started hyperventilating. I don’t know how to snap him out of it!”_

_“Hey Yuuri! Honey, can you slow your breathing? Here just do it like I d-“_

His vision was blurry and he didn’t really have a grasp on what was going on, but he knew there was an alpha close to him, which was scary, but when he felt that alpha touch him Yuuri just flinched away and started cowering, hoping against hope the alpha would take pity on him and just leave.

_“Fuck this is bad. Let’s take him to Viktor.”_

The alpha didn’t take pity on him. Instead he grabbed him and started to carry him somewhere. He knew he was whimpering pathetically, and he knew there were voices talking. He just couldn’t make the words out, too stuck in his nightmarish memories.

_“Viktor-!“_

_“What the- What happened?!”_

_“Apparently some conversation about something traumatizing. I don’t know and I don’t care but do something Viktor!”_

Yuuri was still unable to get a good grasp on reality, but he felt the presence of another alpha. Which was what finally made him snap. He started trashing around, growing more violent the closer the new alpha came. He felt their hands on him, trying to make him bend to their will and he doubled his efforts, trying to get away, run away again, just like last time.

_“Ouch!”_

**“Yuuri calm down.”**

At the command Yuuri went limp. His whole body was collapsing at the same time his mind was greeted by a welcoming darkness.

 

 

When Yuuri came to, he felt disoriented. He took a moment to take notice of his surroundings as best as he could with his eyes still closed.

The first thing he noticed was that he felt comfortably warm, he was surrounded by the somehow familiar smell of sunshine and he was lying on something that was moving in an even rhythm, while being just the right mixture of hard and soft. There was also something gentle stroking his hair. All in all, he felt safe. That was good, but weird.

“Ungh.”

He also felt sick, he realized. And then he remembered what happened. He’d been talking to Chris’ omega. And for some reason _that_ incident had come up, which had caused him to panic. And make a fool of himself. And he’d most likely disgraced Viktor, too.

Oh god, he hoped Viktor wouldn’t kick him out now. He couldn’t leave Yuri like that- Yuri! Was he back yet?! What time was it?!

He startled violently, eyelids flying open.

He was also restricted instantly; what had been stroking his hair was now trapping his arms against his torso.

Before he could voice his confusion, he heard Viktor’s voice close to his ear.

“Yuuri?”

“Huh? Wha- What?”

He’d just realized that he was actually lying on a couch, or to be more precise, on top of Viktor, who was lying on a couch. At least his upper body was. Yuuri’s lower body was caged in between Viktor’s legs, making him blush violently.

“Ahh… sir?”

“Are you calm?”

“Yes. Sir.”

“I’ll let you go now. You can move away as long as you stay on the couch. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Viktor let go, relaxing his legs and letting go of his torso completely. It took Yuuri a minute to actually start moving to sit on the couch properly.

“Where is Yuri? Is it very late? I’m so sorry, please don’t kick me out yet, I didn’t mean to-“

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri shut his mouth.

“You’ve been out for only 10 minutes.”

Oh.

“I’m so sorry”, he said again, not daring to look at Viktor.

“What are you sorry for?” Once again, Yuuri couldn’t read Viktor’s mood.

“For- for embarrassing you with my behavior in front of your friends.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“In that case you don’t have to apologize. Yuuri look at me.”

Yuuri hesitantly glanced at Viktor, not wanting to see the disappointment, the realization that Yuuri was broken, that Viktor would give him back to the facility in exchange for an undamaged omega, like Phichit, who would actually look forward to pleasing Viktor in the bedroom.

The look Viktor gave him was patient.

“You haven’t embarrassed me so put that thought out of your head. It’s wrong. You should be sorry, however, for scaring Phichit. He was completely unable to cope with you panicking.”

“I’m so-“

“Yuuri, let me finish.”

Yuuri clamped his mouth shut.

“Phichit is waiting for you downstairs. He was too worried about you to leave, so I allowed him to stay for the time being. If you want to apologize, then apologize to him. For making him worry. If you don’t want to talk to him right now that’s fine, too. I can make him leave if you want me, too.”

“No, I want to talk to him.”

Viktor smiled. “Good. While you’re at it you can apologize to Chris, too, because he’s sure to run around with a nasty bruise on his face for the next few days.”

“What!? Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine Yuuri, he wasn’t angry.”

Yuuri could only look at Viktor doubtfully.

However, Viktor only smiled back at him reassuringly.

“I uh… I’ll go then?”

Viktor inclined his head. “Sure.”

When Yuuri turned around the corner on the kitchen, he saw Phichit sitting in Chris’ lap, talking quietly. A soon as Phichit spotted him though, he jumped up and came storming over to him.

“Yuuri! Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I should’ve realized something wasn’t right when you started rambling…”

“No, no it’s nothing you could’ve helped. I’m sorry for making you worry. And Chris, I’m sorry for hitting you.  I didn’t- I-“

“It’s already forgiven, Yuuri. Phichit told me about what you were talking about and I can understand why you started trashing around, so don’t worry. Well then, I _do_ need to get to work. Do you want some time for yourself or would you prefer Phichit to stay?”

“I’ll stay!”

“I didn’t ask you, my dear.”

“Oh... uhm. He can stay, sure.” Yuuri was thrown off by the extra gentle tone Chris suddenly had in his voice when he addressed Phichit.

But no matter, he still had questions and he was sure that Phichit had at least some answers.

After Chris was gone, Phichit wanted to hang out at the bar.

“Where?”

“The bar! You know, the big one in the west wing.”

“I’m not allowed to go to the west wing.” Was Phichit trying to get the both of them into trouble!?

“Oh please. Viktor doesn’t have any party going on today so if we find people there at all it’ll be maids.”

Phichit led him through the entrance hall, but instead of turning to go upstairs, he just went straight ahead to yet another double winged door. He pushed it open with no hesitation.

Yuuri followed slowly, still feeling off about disobeying Viktor’s orders.

The room, or rather, the hall was huge. There was a massive bar, what Yuuri presumed to be a stage – though he couldn’t decide if it was supposed to be used for speeches or for dancing; both probably, actually, was that a pole in the center of it?! – and what looked to be several booth-like rooms next to each other, separated from the main hall by heavy curtains. The curtains were open though, so Yuuri could see that inside each of those rooms were two couches and a coffee table. Probably for private impromptu business meetings or something, Yuuri figured.

Phichit took the time to walk behind the bar and rummage through what Yuuri supposed were fridges hidden out of sight underneath the bar.

“What do you wanna drink?”

“Erm…Just water… do you really think it’s okay for us to drink that, though?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Yuuri gave up.

When Phichit poured himself some soda, Yuuri resolved to get some answers.

“Phichit? Can I ask you some… weird questions?”

“Sure.”

“How do you deal with… this?”

“With what?” He looked at Yuuri confused.

“Well, this. Being enslaved and just… forced to do stuff you might not be comfortable with.”

“Oh. Well, you see at first I hated this situation, but I was really lucky that Chris was the one who bought me. I was determined to make the life of whoever bought me a living hell but Chris was being really nice and lenient all the time. Of course it helps that he’s hot, too, but I never actually minded being owned by him. He made things really easy. And nowadays- “Phichit stopped, chewing on his lip, but he decided to keep talking.

“Well, a few weeks ago he finally put a bond-mark on me, so we’re actually mated now, so things are different anyway. Just, don’t tell that to anyone yet, okay? I’m not supposed to talk about it yet.”

Yuuri could only gape like a fish out of water.

“You actually mated!?”

“Yes!”

That was… really unexpected. Usually owners didn’t bond with their slaves. There have been some cases like that in the news from time to time over the years, but it was usually frowned upon by society. Alphas were supposed to get _respectable_ mates after all. And slaves weren’t respectable. This was why mates were usually a pair of alpha and beta, or in rare cases, two alphas. Omegas were always the sidekick to such an already established relationship, treated as a plaything for the couple, or as a last resort if the breeding between mates wasn’t successful.

“How!?”

“Well”, Phichit grinned, “he loves me. And I love him. Easy.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that. Well”, Phichit hesitated, “to be honest, sometimes I think Chris and Viktor are banging each other but I don’t have any proof of that yet. I know that Chris likes getting his ass dicked and you know how us omegas are just… not very well… equipped for that. So I can see why he’d go to Viktor for that. But he doesn’t like it when I mention it so I’m still trying to catch him red-handed.”

“Aren’t you upset about that?”

“Of course I am. But I might just be overly jealous for no reason. At least that’s what he says. I’ve known from the very beginning that Chris is a huge flirt so I knew what I was getting into. Do you have any other questions?”

“Uh… yeah. If it’s alright?”

“Sure.” Maybe it was just Yuuri’s imagination, but Phichit’s smile looked a little strained.

“How do you get into a state of mind that makes you want to… you know….”

“You mean, how do you get aroused?”, Phichit laughed.

Yuuri could feel his face start to burn.

“Oh. You were serious. Well… I think it’s different for everyone? What comes to your mind when you think about Viktor?”

“Skating.”

Phichit gave him a blank stare.

“Okaaaaaay. And what comes to your mind when you put Viktor and sex in the same thought?”

“Panic.”

Phichit frowned.

“I can’t fault you for that after what you told me earlier. But why do you want to talk about this anyway? It looks like Viktor is completely fine with not fucking you.”

“He said he’ll send be back to the facility if I’m unable to spend his rut with him.”

“And you don’t want to take a chance on another owner?”

Yuuri shook his head decidedly. He wouldn’t do that to Yuri if he could help it.

“I see. That’s a problem. Did he say anything else though? Like, how will he know you’ll be able to or not?”

“He told me to go to him and tell him whenever I’m ready to have sex.”

“That’s gonna fail.”

It wasn’t like Yuuri had expected anything else, but it made him slump in on himself anyway.

“Well, I mean!”, Phichit added hastily, “you could always start by trying to trust him a little bit.”

“I already do.”

Now it was Phichit’s turn to gape at him.

“What.”

“Errm… Yesterday I realized that his smell helps in calming me down and he said that’s because I trust him, so….”

“So. You trust him but… you’re scared of having him fuck you anyway?”

“Pretty much. But-” This was going to sound really stupid.

“But what?”

“But the thing is, I don’t even want to trust him. I do anyway, because he’s always been my childhood hero, which I know is stupid, but yesterday it was just… so easy for him to manipulate me to calm down, and I hate that he can do that. Who knows what he’s going to make me do with that ability…”

Phichit laughed.

“Yuuri, you talk like trusting Viktor is some kind of magic spell that enables the man to do whatever he wants to you.”

“Well, isn’t it?”

“Of course not! Ooohh wait, is this about what the facility tells omegas? The becoming compliant thing?”

“Yeah?”

“Pff that’s such a stupid lie, I can’t believe you believe that, Yuuri. When you trust someone you become compliant with their wishes because you want to, not because they force you to. Sure, he’s your owner and you have to listen to him, but there’s a difference, you realize that, right?”

“Not really, no…”

“Well, let me put it that way… You trusting him basically means that you know he won’t do anything to harm you; that you feel safe with him, right?”

“I- I guess. Yeah.”

“See. Now, if you didn’t trust him, let’s say… for example obeying his orders would be more difficult, because you wouldn’t know if it was to set you up for something, just so he could find something to punish you for, so you would be a lot more hesitant in _how_ you obeyed them, right?”

“I- yeah. That actually makes sense. But, what if he asked me to do something I wouldn’t really _want_ to do? I’d still comply with it. Even if I hated it. Isn’t that what the facility meant?”

“This is bullshit, because, well yeah, you’d comply, but you’d do it because you wouldn’t want to disappoint him.”

Somehow, Yuuri could feel that ringing true.

“But that doesn’t change the end result.”

“The end result isn’t really the issue though, is it? If it was something you _in all honesty_ would not want to do, you could still say ‘hell no’ and just deal with the punishment instead. It doesn’t take away your free will, Yuuri, it only puts things in a different perspective.”

Well. Yuuri couldn’t really find a fault in that logic. He’d definitely have something to chew on tonight.

“I think you might actually be right”, he admitted after a few moments of pondering silence.

 “Wait-! Hold on, rewind”, Phichit suddenly exclaimed, smacking his palm on his forehead, “So the problem isn’t even that you’re scared of Viktor, it’s the sex itself, isn’t it?”

Yuuri thought that sounded about right.

“I think so? I just”, he sighed, “I don’t think I’ll ever be really comfortable with… physical stuff. I think there’s something wrong with my omega-genes.”

“Wait, stop, just- halt. Yuuri. How the hell have you spent your heats up until now!?”

“Alone…”

“Are you _insane_?!”

“We’re getting off topic”, Yuuri mumbled, preferring to not recall his last heat, which had been just before he was admitted to the facility. Which meant that he’d had another 4 months to figure out how to survive his next one. He sighed heavily.

“Right. Ignoring the fact that you’re an utter lunatic, why don’t you talk to Viktor about it? I’m sure he’d appreciate _that_ little piece of info. He’ll probably know how to deal with it, too.”

“He’ll think something’s wrong with me and probably send me back right away.”

“Something _is_ wrong with you. Otherwise you wouldn’t be masochistic enough to spend your heats alone. And he won’t send you back that easily. I haven’t known him for as long as Chris does, but even I know that Viktor is as stubborn as they get. So he won’t give up on you after only a few days, just because you’re a little whacky. No but really, you should just tell him that you don’t know how to get comfortable with the idea of having sex. Does he know about what you told me earlier?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“It would probably help him to understand you better if he did, you know. I get that it’s hard to talk about, but communication and honesty is key, Yuuri. Believe me when I say that having an owner who trusts you is a lot easier to deal with than an owner who doesn’t”, Phichit lectured him gently.

Yuuri could understand that logic. He just needed some time to get the nerve to actually do it, he figured. But time was the one thing he had right now.

“Okay. I think I’ll talk to him. Soon.”

Phichit smiled.

“Now _that’s_ the spirit!”

After that their conversation had changed to lighter topics, and Yuuri found that he came to like the other omega really fast. He just seemed so confident and full of energy, despite the hand he’d been dealt. He found he actually admired Phichit for that, wishing he could have some of that easy confidence.

When it got around to the time for Yuri to come home, Yuuri got started on lunch, with the help of Phichit. Cooking together was actually a lot of fun, Yuuri thought, hoping against his better knowledge that they’d have the chance to do that again sometime.

Just before lunch was ready, Yuri came running through the door, closely followed by Georgi. However, the boy stopped halfway to the kitchen.

“Who’re you?” The question was meant for Phichit, and it hadn’t sounded very nice.

“Yura!”, Yuuri called, trying to take his attention off Phichit and successfully making Yuri look at him.

“Katsudon!!!”

And before Yuuri could say anything else, Yuri had jumped at him, so Yuuri caught him and let him settle against his hip, succeeding in making Yuuri smile genuinely for the first time since the incident that had happened in the morning.

Yuuri was about to say something when he heard the sound of a shutter. It caused Yuuri’s head, as well as Yuri’s, to snap to Phichit’s direction, who just took another photo of them unabashedly.

“Oh my gosh you two are so cute together”, he gushed, taking a few more photos.

“He’s not my new nanny, is he?”, Yuri asked, after Phichit had calmed down somewhat.

“Oh no, not at all. Chris just brought him along for a visit. He’s very nice Yura, so I want you to be nice to him too, okay?”

“I guess.”

“Come on, behave”, Yuuri nudged him repeatedly for a bit, until the boy caved in, laughing.

“Okay!!! I’ll be nice, promise.”

“Great! Because I need you to do a really important job!”

“What is it?”

“Can you help Phichit to set the table? He doesn’t know where things are around here.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re the best, Yura!”

“I know”, Yuri grinned up at him, before Yuuri put him back down on the floor.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Okay!”

When he knocked on Viktor’s door, his nerves came back full force. He really, really hoped that Viktor’s punishment today would be as easy to take as the last one.

“Come in.”

“Sir-”

“Yuuri. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, sir. Talking with Phichit helped me a lot.”

“Would you like him to come over more often, then?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor, taken aback by that offer. If he had known that was an actual option, he wouldn’t have tackled that awkward conversation with Phichit so soon.

“If- I mean. Definitely. Sir.”

“I’ll let Chris know, then. Now, why are you here?”

“Sir, will you come down and eat with us?”

Viktor sighed very heavily.

“No, Yuuri. I will not. If that’s all, then leave.”

So Yuuri left, wondering when he was going to get punished. This had gone over far too well to not have any consequences.

During lunch Yuri was telling Yuuri and Phichit all about his day at school, especially about how annoyed he got with one of the teachers, which was, if Yuuri was really honest, quite adorable.

Afterwards, they went through the same routine they did on Friday, though Yuri was a lot more impatient to get ready with studying this time around. Which led to Yuuri actually having to blackmail the boy with a cookie, just so he’d finish his homework. Yuuri figured Japanese could take a break for today.

Yuuri also decided against taking Phichit with them into the playroom, convinced that it would only lead to mayhem. So instead they settled on playing board games that Yuri brought from his room in the living room. It was a lot of fun, and time until dinner just flew for Yuuri.

Until he found himself standing in front of Viktor’s door once again. Time slowed down a lot at that point. Yuuri swallowed and knocked.

“Come in.”

“Sir-“

“No, Yuuri, I don’t. Come back here after you put Yuri to bed”, Viktor said, all the while leaning back in his chair, talking to the ceiling.

So Yuuri left. He really hoped it was going to be the same punishment as yesterday. It had been so beautifully harmless.

During dinner Chris had come in and joined them for a few minutes, before he declared that it was time to go home.

Seeing Phichit off made Yuuri a little said, if he had to be completely honest, but he hoped that Viktor would actually do what he’d promised earlier.

Putting Yuri to bed had been rather easy today, which Yuuri was eternally grateful for. He felt like he was dead on his feet, with barely any sleep the night before, and the panic attack in the morning to boost. Thinking about it now, he really hoped Viktor would give him a punishment that would be over quickly. He just wanted to sleep.

When Yuuri walked into Viktor’s office this time, Viktor gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

So Yuuri sat down carefully, afraid of what was to come.

Viktor took a deep breath.

“I will refrain from punishing you for wasting my time again today, because you had a tough night and a pretty rough time this morning, and I want you to sleep sufficiently tonight. But Yuuri I warn you, if you dare to waste my time again tomorrow, I will put you over my knee again. As much as I hate doing it, but you need to get it into your head. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Yuuri couldn’t believe he’d been left off the hook for today. He felt like celebrating.

“Good. Now, your collars have arrived”, Viktor continued, gesturing to the two boxes that were sitting on the desk, right in front of Yuuri. Yuuri did absolutely not understand why there were two.

Viktor huffed, amused. “You should see the look on your face”, he commented.

“Anyway, I couldn’t decide which design I preferred, so I had both made. You may take a look at them and tell me which one you like better.”

Yuuri stared a moment at Viktor before he complied. The man didn’t make any sense. He didn’t even know if he could keep Yuuri, so why was he making such a big deal out of this? He should’ve just gotten him a cheap piece of plastic leather, not two boxes that had _Cartier_ written on the top of each of them.

He shook that thought off and went to hesitantly open the first box. The collar inside had a simple design, but it was elegant and looked kind of too luxurious for Yuuri’s taste. It was white leather, which looked, and smelled, really expensive, and the clasp was golden, as was the name tag. It was beautiful. He didn’t feel adequate enough to wear it though, if he was honest.

So he went to open the other box a little less hesitantly. This collar was blue. A very specific blue, that was the same as Viktor’s eye color. Yuuri wondered if that was an accident, or if Viktor somehow knew just how beautiful Yuuri thought Viktor’s eyes were. The name tag was gold as well though, so both collars were pretty extravagant for his taste.

Yuuri didn’t know why he’d expected anything else. This was still THE Viktor Nikiforov, after all.

“I- I think I’d prefer the blue one, sir.”

“And why is that?” Viktor looked seriously curious.

“Because I’d be scared to dirty the white one.”

“Ah, I see. You have a practical way of thinking, I like that.”

Yuuri didn’t really know what to say to that.

“I’m allowing you to go pick Yuri up alongside with Georgi in the afternoon. That’s for every day, you don’t have to ask about it again. However, before you leave, you will come here and I will put the collar on you. And you will also come to me as soon as you arrive back here, so I can take the collar off again. I will be the only person who will put that thing on and off you. You’re not allowed to touch it, and neither is Georgi. If you fail to come to me before lunch time for Yuri is over, I will assume that you tried to run away from me and there will be severe consequences, Yuuri. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Running away was not on Yuuri’s mind, so he had no problem agreeing to this.

“Good. Apart from that, if you want to go somewhere, you will ask me beforehand. You’re not imprisoned here, I will allow you to go wherever you want, as long as it’s together with Yuri and a reasonable distance, and if the timing of your little trip is convenient for me. And of course, only with a collar, for which you will come to me in any case. Is that clear?”

That was actually a lot more freedom than Yuuri thought he’d ever have again. It was quite overwhelming.

“Thank you, sir”, he said, voice thick with gratitude. He couldn’t really comprehend it. He’d be able to see the ocean again, probably, if it wasn’t too far away, and he could go and play with Yuri outside, in the forest. Maybe even take the boy to a carnival.

“That’s all then. I will see you tomorrow, Yuuri. Good night.” Viktor said, sounding nonchalant.

Didn’t he realize how much he’d just offered Yuuri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... all of you guys were actually in favor of this going explicit so I don't even know why I bothered asking lolol  
> I guess I'll just go straight to hell then x'D anyway it'll still be a while until we actually get down to it; just a heads-up ^.^;;  
> Anyway, thanks for helping me to finally come to a decision with that, I appreciate it a lot :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well...? *runs and hides*


	7. Starting Over

 

It was only his second time, but Yuuri thought he was getting the hang of mornings. He’d gone to sleep rather early the previous night and set his alarm clock for 6:45 am. That way he had enough time to kind of wake up and brush his teeth, as well as change his clothes, before he went to wake up Yuri.

Yuri was, disgustingly, a morning person, which Yuuri tried very hard to see as something positive, because he figured it made his job easier. It was very hard to not let Yuri notice that Yuuri himself was absolutely not a morning person, and he had to try his very best to not be grumpy.

It was tough, and Yuuri was probably more relieved than he had any right to be after Yuri had been out of the door. It had been extra challenging not to let it slip that he was planning to pick him up from school. Because that was supposed to be a surprise and he was  _so_  glad he had managed to control himself.

So now it was 9 am, Yuri was long gone, Chris had come to plunder the fridge again - actually sporting a rather nasty bruise on his face, which Yuuri felt  _very_  bad about – and informed Yuuri that he hadn’t brought Phichit along, and Yuuri had absolutely no idea what to do with himself.

Yesterday the time he’d spend with Phichit until Yuri had come home had seemed so short, Yuuri had been sure he wouldn’t have any trouble finding ways to spend it, but now he was sitting in the dining room, staring at his empty mug and having absolutely no idea what to do with himself.

Well. That wasn’t completely right. He had taken Phichit’s advise to heart and had pondered over it for longer than he’d like to admit last night. He’d even come to the conclusion that Phichit was probably right. And that he’d have to talk to Viktor. Which Yuuri wasn’t scared of per se. He just really didn’t want to re-live that memory again, and of course he didn’t want Viktor to know about how he was a broken omega, either.

But then again, if he didn’t tell Viktor, and he somehow found out that Yuuri was pretending to be fine with having sex then it’d mean he’d be send back to the facility, and thereby break his promise to Yuri. Which was the last thing he wanted to do.

Which meant he’d have to talk to Viktor.

He’d thought he could put it off a week or two, but the more he thought about it, he figured it would be better to just get it over with.

Which is why Yuuri started wondering if Viktor would be very annoyed with him if he were to try and talk to him right now. He was sure Viktor would be at work, like always, but then again he’d worked the whole weekend as well, so there wasn’t really ever a time when the man wasn’t working, was there? In which case it didn’t matter when he’d go to him. So he might as well try to get it over with right now.

He ran upstairs before he could start to convince himself otherwise.

“Come in.”

“Sir, may I talk to you?” Viktor looked at him suspiciously.

“Is this about your eating obsession?” Yuuri flushed at the way Viktor had put that.

“No, sir. It- it might take a while though.”

Now  _that_  got Viktor’s whole attention in him.

“Is there something you’re worried about, Yuuri?”

“Ah… I- uhm, well. I guess you could say that. Sir.”

Viktor motioned for him to sit down on the chair across from him and actually closed the laptop. Yuuri almost felt special.

“Well then, Yuuri. How can I help you?”

“Uhm… yesterday I talked to Phichit about some things that were… well, worrying me, and he said some enlightening things and ah… uhh… are you and Chris banging each other?”

What. Had he just said that? Had he  _really_  just said that?! Oh god.

He stared at Viktor, shocked.

Viktor smirked.

“I don’t kiss and tell, Yuuri. However, you can tell your friend that I'm not in the habit of sleeping around while I’m having an omega at home. I’m well aware that omegas are jealous creatures by nature, and I’m also aware that Chris and Phichit are freshly mated, which is a particularly stressful time for omegas, yes? Phichit will come around and see things with a clearer perspective by next month. With the state he’s in right now, he’d be jealous of a flower pot if Chris were to stand close to it regularly. Was that the only thing you wanted to talk about?”

“Err, no. Not at all. I mean! I didn’t mean to talk about that at all. I- I don’t know why that slipped out. I’m sorry. Sir.”

“Well then why did you come here?” He was starting to sound a little impatient.

Yuuri took a deep breath.

“Did Chris tell you what caused my panic attack yesterday?”

“No not really”, Viktor frowned, “he said you talked to Phichit about something traumatizing, but nothing more.”

“Phichit said it’s something that you should probably know. I- At first I thought he was blowing this out of proportion, but then I thought about it and, well…”

Yuuri paused.

“I’ll be glad to listen, Yuuri”, Viktor said, leaning back in his chair, looking intrigued

So Yuuri told Viktor everything he’d told Phichit the day before. He left out the part where he was walking home from the ice rink though. There was absolutely no need for Viktor to know that little detail.

He was shaking by the time he was done, but he could at least tell that he wasn’t panicking this time.

So he threw all caution to the wind and told Viktor even more. Of all the humiliating things he’d been asked to do, and all the times he’d had to escape from alphas. How he’d been only 12 when he presented and how everyone had instantly started to treat him differently and how scary it was for him to be treated like a sex toy with no soul and feelings, and how he started to get scared of people touching him at random, especially in private areas, which had only ever happened against his will, and how he got more and more disturbed by the thought of having sex because of that.

He was crying silent tears by the end of his confessions, because of all the painful memories, but he was proud to say that his voice had stayed rather strong for the most part.

He’d avoided looking at Viktor while he was talking, but now that he looked up to see his expression, he wasn’t surprised to realize that he couldn’t read him at all. So he figured he could get the last part over with now, too.

“What I want to say with this is, I don’t… I don’t know how to get comfortable with… sex. I didn’t want to tell you because I was scared you’d send me back to the facility as soon as you realize my omega isn’t working right, and I don’t want to leave, but Phichit said it would be better to tell you and I just… I thought maybe he was right.”

Yuuri didn’t have anything left to say.

And Viktor took a very long moment until he replied.

The silence scared him.

“I’m disappointed, Yuuri.”

Yuuri stared at the desk, feeling like he’d made a terrible mistake.

Viktor sighed.

“Do you know why I’m disappointed?”

Yuuri assumed that he was disappointed in all of Yuuri. But he didn’t have the guts to say it.

“No, sir”, he whispered.

“I’m disappointed that you’d think so little of me to assume I’d send you back just because you’re a little rough around the edges. I do realize that you have no way of knowing me well enough to judge me properly though, so I’ll let that slide.”

“I’m so-“

Viktor held his hand up in the universal sign for shut up, which Yuuri did.

"I did say that I would send you back if you can’t spend my rut with me, and I did say I would wait to have sex with you, until you came to me for it. However Yuuri, I never said I would mind helping you to get to that point, did I? Moving on, I have to say I find it rather concerning that you had to deal with all of those ugly things from such a young age. But it does explain a lot. Though there is something I don’t quite understand.”

Yuuri looked at him confused.

“What do you mean by your omega isn’t working right?”

He’d thought that was obvious.

“Omegas are supposed to jump at any chance we have to get fucked, aren’t we? I mean, Phichit doesn’t have an issue with that and he seems to have had some tough times, too, so…”

“But you’re not Phichit, Yuuri. Everyone deals with their problems in a different way, so it doesn’t make sense to compare yourself to him. Your way of thinking makes me a little concerned, to be completely honest. You do realize that you’re not a machine, yes? Saying you don’t work right makes it sound like your fears can be dealt with by just using a screwdriver on you and you’ll be working fine again in an instant or something. Healing takes a lot of time, and even then you’re not guaranteed to be back to how you were before.”

Yuuri saw something in Viktor’s eyes. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it made him think that he wasn’t only talking about Yuuri, but about himself as well. It made Yuuri reconsider how he viewed the man sitting in front of him.

“Why do you trust me, Yuuri? It doesn’t make much sense to me, after everything you’ve been through.”

Yuuri didn’t want to answer that. At all. He barely understood it himself. But there was just something about having your idol being so nice to you - well, as nice as the circumstances allowed. Viktor had even said that he didn’t mind Yuuri’s looks, which Yuuri took as a huge compliment. Especially after he’d gained so much weight after he’d had to drop out of competitive sports. So that had probably helped a bit, as well.

“Is it because I’m a somewhat familiar face you’ve seen in magazines before?”, Viktor guessed.

“I- maybe that helped, yes. But I just- it made me trust you a lot when you said and  _proved_  that you’re not going to rape me, and that you haven’t touched me in that way yet.” That much was true at least. He’d throw himself off a roof before he ever told Viktor about his hero-worship for him though.

“I see. I hadn’t thought much about it, but given your past it makes sense why it affected you as it did.

“Well then, as for your fear of sex… I don’t have any intention of making it any worse. After all, it’s supposed to be fun, not scary. Which is why I’ll need some time to think on how to handle this properly. Is there any kind of intimacy you feel like you could be comfortable with? I know that you don’t mind it when I hug you, but is there anything else?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor slightly abashed.

Only now that Viktor had pointed it out did he realize that, while he’d never been a very huggy kind of person, hugging someone had never send him into a panic.  _Huh_ , he thought, _that’s actually kind of weird._

“I- I’m not sure, sir.”

“You’re not making this very easy, Yuuri”, Viktor sighed.

“I’m sorry. I just… I’m not exactly an expert on… intimate stuff.” He could feel himself blushing.

“Well then, how would you feel about kissing me?”

Yuuri startled heavily, feeling called out on the thoughts he’d had when the hormones in his body had run amok during his teenage years.

“Oh? That doesn’t look like panic to me”, Viktor smiled like a cat that just got the cream.

Yuuri could only stare at him with wide eyes, still trying to tell himself that there was no way Viktor knew about his little fantasies. Granted, they were probably really innocent compared to other’s, consisting more of cuddling than anything else, but still. It made Yuuri uncomfortable now.

“Now, if I were to tell you to kiss me. What would you- ah. There it is. But not as intense. That’s not so bad.”

Damn. Why was it so easy for Viktor to read him, when he had such difficulties?!

“Yuuri, tell me what you were thinking when you started to become nervous.”

_Honesty is key Honesty is key Honesty is key Honesty is key Honesty is key Honesty is key Honesty is key Honesty is key Honesty is key Honesty is key Honesty is key Honesty is key Honesty is key_

“I thought that I’d have no idea what I would be doing and that I didn’t want to embarrass myself.”

Viktor thought this over.

It took quite a while for him to start talking again, making Yuuri fidgety in the meantime.

“I think this situation requires baby steps, so I will offer you something like a deal, Yuuri. Though, know that you are allowed to decline it, okay?”

“Okay…sir.” Oh god, what was he going to say!?

“If you agree, it will go like this: You will come over here and I will give you a kiss. Nothing spectacular, just a little peck on the lips. Then you will go sit back down again. And then you will tell me how that made you feel. If you feel uncomfortable and absolutely don’t want to repeat it, I will have to think some more about this. If you find that you actually don’t mind it so much, well. I’ll tell you the details after you decide, but know that it will involve a lot of kissing. Only kissing. I’ll give you a few minutes to think about it.”

Well. That- that didn’t really sound so bad. Sure, he was intimidated as hell by the thought of having Viktor fricking Nikiforov kiss him, but if he really wanted to stay here, he didn’t really have a choice. Of course, he could say no, and Viktor could probably come up with something else, until it got close to his rut, and then Yuuri would have to either rush in, or abort, and he’d be send back to the facility either way. This way he could try to ease himself into it and actually stand at least a small chance that this was going to work somehow.

Viktor was being a lot more generous with his deal than he had any need to be. If he wanted to, he could just replace Yuuri, because he was being difficult. So if Viktor went out of his way like that to try and make Yuuri feel comfortable in a situation when he really didn’t have to, then the least Yuuri could do was to put in some effort on his side as well. He owed Viktor that much, for being so patient when he really didn’t have to be.

“I want to try it”, Yuuri finally said, surprised at how firm his voice had sounded.

“Okay then, come over here.”

Yuuri stood up and walked to Viktor behind the desk. While he had been on his way, Viktor had spun his chair, so that he faced him when he arrived.

“On your knees, Yuuri.”

Viktor’s voice was gentle, but Yuuri was shaking anyway.

“Are you sure about this Yuuri? You’re trembling.”

“I’m nervous.”

“And that’s all?”

“Yes. Sir.”

Viktor looked at him for a moment, and then probably came to the decision that Yuuri was, in fact, not lying.

Still sitting on his chair, Viktor rolled closer to him, until Yuuri was kneeling between Viktor legs.

Viktor lifted Yuuri’s head up by the chin, so that he could look him in the face. It made him swallow when Viktor put his thumb on Yuuri’s lower lip. He’d been doing pretty well with looking Viktor in the eyes, but that gesture caused him to stare at his lips instead. He’d looked at posters of Viktor’s pretty face for over a decade, but he’d never fully realized how beautiful his lips were. They were a rosy shade of pink and looked very soft and shiny, making Yuuri wonder absentmindedly if Viktor used some sort of lip balm. His lips were a bit on the thin side, but Yuuri thought they were just perfect.

However, he did start to panic a little bit, when he saw those lips getting closer to him. He didn’t know what to do at all, and he knew he just told Viktor how inexperienced he was but he still didn’t want to disappoint him and- oh. He could smell the sunshine again. It made his mind relax, and his body stop shaking.

And then he felt Viktor’s lips on his. It was only for a short moment, as he’d promised, but it felt… weirdly amazing. His lips were as soft as they looked, and as gentle as his smell. The pressure had been firm, but not pushy. I had been… nice.

“Go sit back on the chair, Yuuri.”

Yuuri obeyed, with his head still trying to grasp what he’d just felt.

“You don’t look like you’re about to panic, but you’re frowning. Don’t decide rash-“

“I want to try it!”

Viktor gaped at him. It would’ve made Yuuri laugh, if he hadn’t realized what he’d done at the same time.

He’d been preoccupied with his thoughts and hadn’t realized that Viktor had been talking, until he’d already talked over him.

Viktor had started to look annoyed, as soon as the shock of being faced with such blatant disrespect had worn off.

“Oh my god. I- I’m so sorry! I- I didn’t realize-“

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri shut up, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

Viktor closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Obviously trying to keep calm.

“Are you sure you felt comfortable enough?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay then. What I want you to do from now on, is to kiss me, like I just showed you, whenever you feel like it.”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to gape at Viktor.

What.

Viktor smirked.

“You can take as much time as you want to gather your courage or whatever it is that you’re lacking right now. Once you do however, I will expect you to kiss me several times a day, until you find that you actually like doing it. I will know it if you’re not being honest about it though, so don’t you dare try and lie to me. Once you’re comfortable enough to do it without having to even think about it, I will show you another way to kiss and you will repeatedly try it out again, until the whole process starts over again. With each new kiss I’ll show you, I will also touch you in one way or another, and I will increase the intimacy of that touch in accordance to the… intensity of the kiss I will show you. It will depend on you how fast of a process that will be though, so don’t worry about that. Do you think this is something you want to try?”

Yuuri stared at Viktor while he was trying to process what he’d just been told. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d talked about taking baby steps. It made him feel weird, almost as if he wasn’t a lesser human, almost as if Viktor respected him. He somehow managed not to cry when he nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

Viktor looked rather pleased.

“Good. Now, Yuuri, I do have to get back to my work, if there isn’t nothing else you wanted to talk about.”

“I-“ Yuuri had almost complained about not knowing what to do with himself when Yuri wasn’t there.

Viktor quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Is there anything you want me to do while Yura is at school, sir?”

“Yura?” Viktor looked at him intensely astonished.

“Why do you call him that?!”

“Because he asked me to, sir…” Yuuri replied, not quite sure how to take Viktor’s reaction. Wasn’t he supposed to call Yuri by a nickname or something?

But Viktor only looked at him with a something in his eyes that Yuuri couldn’t interpret very well. At first he thought it looked like disappointment, then he figured sadness would be a closer guess, but then the word longing had come to him from nowhere and he didn’t quite know what to make of  _that_.

So he only stared back, hoping for an explanation.

“No. You can go spend your free time in the library if you want to.”

“Library!? I mean-! Where is the library? Sir.” Yuuri’s mind was a mess.

Putting Viktor’s look out of his mind, he still had trouble understanding what Viktor had just said. There was an actual library in this house?! And he was really allowed to use it!? What!?

“It’s behind the door in that hallway”, Viktor said, gesturing in the general direction of where the stairs were.

“However I don’t think you will have enough time to explore it today. We have been talking for quite a while and Georgi will be going to pick up Yuri in about 15 minutes. Unless you changed your mind about wanting to accompany him?”

“No!”

Viktor nodded curtly, taking his collar out of a drawer. Viktor stood up and slowly made his way over to where Yuuri was sitting. He could only stare up at him, stunned that Viktor was actually coming to him this time.

He didn’t ask Yuuri to stand up, either. Instead, he just stood behind Yuuri’s chair, tenderly putting it around his neck.

Yuuri didn’t know how to deal with this. He’d expected to come to hate collars, because it would mark him as a slave, and it still made sense to him that he should hate it. But ironically, a collar was also what had kept him free for four years, so he must’ve developed some kind of weird attachment to those things. And now that Viktor put  _his_  collar on him, well, it made Yuuri feel strange.

Yes, he was being marked as a slave, but his owner was the most generous alpha he’d ever come across, so Yuuri really didn’t feel restricted by having to wear it. Because wearing it meant that he was allowed to go outside in the first place, and that it would keep alphas off his back when he did.

The fact that Viktor was careful to put it on snugly, but not actually tight, made the whole thing even better.

“Is it comfortable like this?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay then. You may go Yuuri.”

“Thank you, sir.” He really meant that. For everything Viktor had already done for him.

 

 

Yuuri didn’t have to wait for Georgi for long. He was nervous though, if he was honest. Sure, he had Viktor’s permission to go with him but it still felt weird somehow, like he was in a dream. He knew that, while it wasn’t exactly rare to see an omega on the streets, many owners didn’t allow them to leave the houses, especially not without them accompanying their slaves to keep an eye on them.

When they left the garage, Yuuri realized just how huge the grounds were that he lived on now. He couldn’t even concentrate on how the front of the house looked; he was too shocked to notice that. When he saw the… driveway, for lack of a better word, he realized that there was quite a distance to drive, before they reached an ornate metal gate.

He’d figured that there’d be fences, but what he hadn’t expected was the stone wall that surrounded the house, though it seemed to be quite a distance away from the house on all sides, given that he hadn’t realized it was there all the times he’d looked out of the window. Though, thinking about it now, all the windows he’d ever been able to look out of were facing toward the forest, which was most likely hiding the wall. It wasn’t exactly a low wall either, so if Yuuri had been planning to escape he’d have his hopes for that crushed at this point.

Behind the gates, which had opened automatically for the car, was a small hut-like house, with a big window facing the street. Behind that window Yuuri saw two people, who greeted Georgi, and who looked quite surprised when they saw Yuuri. He could only stare back at them, not quite understanding what was going on.

“Uh… Georgi?”, he asked after they had passed these people.

“Hm?”

“What was that house?”

“Oh that’s security. Viktor had to deal with break ins before, so he decided that cameras just weren’t enough and had the security upgraded. So now there’s the wall and the 24/7 guards. They only let in people who are on Viktor’s list of appointments and people they already know by face.”

“But if the gates open automatically, couldn’t people just drive through anyway?”

“They only open like that when you’re leaving”, Georgi sounded amused. “If you want to get in, the guards, and Viktor of course, are the only ones who know the code to open the gates. He didn’t take any chances after so much was damaged last time…”

Yuuri figured that made sense. He had more questions, but Georgi had started to look uncomfortable when he talked about  _last time_ so Yuuri held himself back for now.

It didn’t take all that long until the nature gave way to what seemed to be a rather small town, which Georgi just sped through. It was quite a picturesque area though, Yuuri had to admit that much and it only took a short while after that to arrive at a bigger city, which Yuuri had never seen before.

He figured he was still in England, though, since they  _were_ driving on the left side. Before he knew it, Georgi had stopped in front of the school.

“Erm… I’ll be back soon…?”

Georgi nodded at him, so Yuuri left the car.

He felt weird, goddammit. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he was  _actually allowed_  to walk around outside, just like that. He felt like he was breaking a rule or something, even though he knew he wasn’t. Not anymore. It was just so strange.

He figured he’d just need some time to adjust to this.

“Good afternoon, sir. Are you Mr. Yuuri Katsuki, by any chance?”, asked a rather stern looking woman, as soon as he’d walked through the front door.

“Ah- I- yes. I am”, Yuuri answered confused.

“It’s nice to meet you. Lord Nikiforov has contacted us beforehand and told us you would be picking up Yuri from now on.”

 _Lord Nikiforov_? What? Had he heard that right? Surely not. What? Had Yuuri somehow missed that tiny little fact in all his years of stalking Viktor’s career? Surely not. Right? But what?! Maybe it was just some weird quirk the staff of this school had when talking about the parents of their students? Yeah… Yeah that sounded logical enough. Because there was no way she actually meant it like  _that_. Ha! Of course not, what was he thinking, silly him.

“Nice to meet you, too…” Yuuri remembered part of his manners after what must’ve been a second too long.

“Follow me.”

She showed him the way to Yuri’s classroom, where parents were already picking up their kids. His eyes found Yuri rather quickly, and now, that he saw him together with a bunch of other kid’s his age, he realized that the boy was indeed a bit on the small side. He didn’t have any time to make any more observations though, because Yuri had spotted him at that moment.

He stared at him, as if he’d seen a ghost, rubbed his eyes, stared at him again, and when Yuuri waved at him, Yuri came barreling towards him, giving Yuuri just enough time to crouch, and use Yuri’s momentum to pick him up and sit him against his hip, having his daylights hugged out of him the whole while.

“Katsudon! Why are you here!?”, Yuri almost squealed.

“Because I wanted to pick you up.”

Yuri hugged him even tighter.

Figuring that the little guy wouldn’t let go of him anytime soon, Yuuri went over to pick up the backpack, and made his way back to the car.

With the help of Georgi he even managed to pry Yuri off of him in order to buckle him up properly. It had been quite the process.

“Will you come tomorrow, too!?” He asked still excited, as soon as Yuuri had buckled up as well, and Georgi had started driving.

“If you want me to”, Yuuri grinned.

“YES!”

“Then I’ll pick you up tomorrow, too. And the day after that, and the one after that, too. Until you tell me you don’t want me to do it anymore.”

Yuri beamed at him, happiness radiating off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kind of weird stopping it so abruptly but I figured that if I didn’t put a stop to here, I’d be writing a looooooooooooot more for this chapter. Which I didn’t want to do because this one gave me a lot of trouble and I honestly just wanted it to be over with. I’m still not happy with how it turned out but I’ve been agonizing about how to write this better but I’m just so stuck it’s not even fun to work on this anymore. So yeah. Sorry for putting out a slightly shorter chapter but I’m just so done with this. Why are words so hard!? >.<
> 
> About the picking Yuri up thing... I don’t have a lot of experience with picking kids up from school, but back in Japan I actually had to go all the way to the classroom, sometimes, not all the time, but yeah… that experience is literally what I’m going on here so if that’s not accurate for other countries: sorry for the weirdness lol
> 
> Anyway I’m wondering how many of you expected the story to go like this…. I hope I managed to surprise you a bit lol
> 
> And as always, thanks for all of your reaction, I love you guys <3


	8. Setback

Yuri chatted about school excitedly the whole way back to the house, and since Yuuri had given him all of his attention, he’d forgotten to check out the front of the house again, he realized once they arrived in the garage. While it wasn’t important to know what the house you lived in looked like from the outside, it kind of irked Yuuri anyway. But he just told himself he’d get another chance tomorrow.

“Georgi, can you keep an eye on Yuri? I need to go to Viktor for a moment.”

Yuri jumped into the conversation before Georgi had any chance to answer.

“Why do have to go to him?”

Yuuri looked at Yuri for a moment, not knowing if the boy knew about collars already. He knew he’d learned about it in school himself, but that had been… maybe in 4th or 5th grade. However, he decided that giving half true answers would be the best option.

“I have to go so your father can take this collar off me.”

“Can’t you do it yourself?” Yuri asked with that painfully adorable scrunched up face.

“No, I can’t…”

“Then I can help you!”

It was at this moment that Georgi stepped in. “Yuri, let him go to Viktor. He’s the only one who has the key to open it.”

“Key?”

Yuuri tried very hard not to laugh at that metaphor, but it did kind of make sense to call Viktor’s authority a key.

“Yes, key.”

“Why do you wear something that needs a key? That’s so weird.”

“Because it’s the rules.”

“What rules?”

Yuuri sighed. If he waited much longer, Viktor would probably assume he’d tried to run on the first chance he got, and he couldn’t have him thinking that.

“We can talk more about this when I cook lunch, okay?”

Yuri pouted. “Hurry up then.”

“Yeah, of course”, Yuuri sighed, wondering if bossiness ran in the blood.

Talking about bloodlines, Yuuri pondered over the whole Lord Nikiforov thing while he walked to his office. There was just no possible way that had been meant in a literal way, was there? He was 99.9% sure that Viktor was _Russian_. Heck, his name was _Russian_ and he’s skated for the _Russian_ team, training in _Russia_. He’d been born in St. Petersburg, _Russia_ , as well. Yuuri knew these things.

Sure, he’d studied at Oxford, which was in _England_ , but tons of people did study abroad courses if they could afford it, right? He knew that Viktor’s family came from “old money”, though he thought that had just been that, and didn’t think to connect it to the British ways. He was pretty sure there were families in Russia that had been wealthy for many generations. Thinking about it now, he realized he actually knew absolutely nothing about Russia’s upper class.

Well, that still didn’t explain how being a wealthy Russian made you a Lord in England. Yuuri had moved here, together with his family, when he had been 15, because Japan’s views on omega’s were one of the more traditional ones. He himself didn’t agree with those, obviously, but even his parent’s hadn’t wanted to put their son through that stuff. So they had moved here, to England, where the views were a little more modern, and his parent’s had opened a Japanese restaurant, while Yuuko had taken over the onsen.

Yuuri missed the onsen.

He sighed, realizing he’d been standing in front of Viktor’s door for way too long already.

He knocked.

“Come in.”

After Yuuri had closed the door behind himself, he realized that Viktor looked at him weirdly.

“Why did it take you so long to knock?”

Yuuri startled.

“You knew I was there!? Sir?”

“I heard you coming up the stairs.”

Well that was just impossible. Between the stairs and here were two doors that had been closed, and Yuuri knew for a fact that he wasn’t _that_ loud.

Seeing the look on Yuuri’s face, Viktor’s own faced morphed into a look that almost screamed _I shouldn’t have said that._

“You didn’t answer my question, Yuuri.”

Shit.

“I- I was just thinking. About stuff. Sir.”

“And what kind of stuff were you thinking about, that apparently made you hesitant to face me?”

Yuuri bit his lower lip. This was his chance to find out that the school’s staff had weird quirks. And also, Yuuri figured, to see if Viktor would be as honest with Yuuri as Yuuri had been with him early today.

“Well, I was just wondering about something the person who met me at the school had called you…”

Yuuri interrupted himself. Viktor looked like he knew where this was going to go.

“So?”

Apparently he’d make Yuuri say it anyway. _Asshole_ , Yuuri thought, without any feeling behind it.

“So… I was wondering if… well. If that’s what the staff there called all parents-“ ,the corners of Viktor’s lips quirked at that, so Yuuri stopped himself again.

“I don’t think they do that, Yuuri.”

It took Yuuri half a minute to process that.

“So then… you’re really a lord?”

At this point, Viktor didn’t even try to hide his amusement.

“Yuuri, lord is only how you address some people of certain ranks.”

“What are you, then?”

Viktor stared at him, eyebrows raised.

“I’m sorry, Sir! I mean- ah…”

Viktor’s sigh interrupted him this time.

“I’m a marquess, Yuuri.”

Yuuri had never been interested in nobility, but he thought he’d known at least the names of the ranks. But this one sounded foreign to him.

“Err…”, was therefore all he could say.

It made Viktor make some weird sound, which Yuuri thought must’ve been a suppressed laugh at his expense.

He almost pouted at that.

“Would you like me to enlighten you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri was about to decline, it wasn’t that important to him anyway, and he didn’t like being made fun of, but before he could, he saw a twinkle in Viktor’s eyes that hadn’t been there before. It wasn’t the same one he’d had before his accident, but if being an idiot brought Viktor’s eyes to live again, even if it was just a little bit, then Yuuri would gladly be an idiot for the rest of his life.

“Yes, please.”

At his answer Viktor looked surprised, but not displeased.

“You might want to sit down for this, Yuuri.”

Yuuri agreed in his head, and sat down.

“Come to think of it, it’s only fair if I tell you a bit about me as well, after everything you told me about yourself this morning. Are you familiar with the ranks of English nobility, Yuuri?”

“I- I thought so, but apparently not.”

Viktor huffed, still amused.

“Do you know what a duke is?”

Well, it at least sounded a lot more familiar, Yuuri thought.

“Err… it’s a pretty high rank, isn’t it?”

Yuuri could _see_ how hard Viktor tried not to smile.

“Yes, Yuuri, it’s a _pretty high rank_. The highest in fact.”

“Oh.”

“Have you heard of earls before?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, the rank of a marquess is between that of duke and earl. Though it doesn’t surprise me that you’re not as familiar with my rank. There are only 2 left after all. Of course, there are a few others who hold the title right now, but those are the heirs to dukes, so they don’t really count, at least not in my book.”

“Why? I mean, why are there only 2 left?” Yuuri was too intrigued to notice he was being rude again. He’d thought he knew all there was to know about Viktor, and now that he had the opportunity to learn even more, well, he just couldn’t help himself.

“I don’t know. For some reason the title of marquess got left out whenever a new hereditary title was created. I think the last marquess was created in 1936, if memory serves me right. But that bloodline has become extinct in the meantime. Now there’s only me, and the Marquess of Winchester, though I’m the one who also holds the title of Premier Marquess of England. It’s inconsequential all things considered, though I daresay it does make me rather proud”, Viktor said, actually grinning now.

 _Oh god,_ Yuuri thought, _oh god, don’t do this to me._

This was the first time he’d seen THE Viktor Nikiforov grin in real life, and it was aimed straight at him, and thereby utterly destroying his heart. How could a grin be so perfect?

It was then that what Viktor had talked about actually made its way to Yuuri’s brain.

And it intimidated him in a way he hadn’t been intimidated before.

“Yuuri?”

When Yuuri came back to reality, he saw the twinkle in Viktor’s eyes dimming.

 _Hell no_. Yuuri wasn’t having that.

“Uhm!” Good, Yuuri, very effective, he thought to himself cynically.

“I…. I don’t think I really understand what that means?”

Aaaaand the twinkle was gone. _Damn_. Yuuri thought it had been there because Viktor liked talking about his status. Apparently, that wasn’t the case, or it would’ve come back now.

“It means my family is the older one. I can trace my family tree all the way back to 1385, when my ancestor was made a marquess. He was actually the first one, too. It’s a rather interesting story. You can read up on it. There’s a book in the library about it.”

Yuuri didn’t actually care about _that_.

“Why are you biting your lip, Yuuri?”

“I want to ask you something, sir, but I’m afraid it’ll be too… well, too rude.”

“Ask away. I promise there won’t be any consequences.”

“You’re _Russian_. I _know_ you were born in St. Petersburg and I _know_ you grew up there so how are you connected to British nobility??”

The twinkle was coming back. Huh. Maybe Viktor liked it when Yuuri showed interest in his- _no. No Yuuri, don’t even think it, there’s another reason_ , he chastised himself. Still.

“Oh? You really do know quite a lot about me, don’t you?”

Yuuri blushed.

“My mother was the daughter of the Marquess of Devonshire, she was an omega. Anyway, she met my father during a vacation in Moscow, where my father was originally from. She didn’t speak Russian when they met, and his English had been pretty bad, but somehow they had hit it off anyway. My grandfather allowed them to marry, mostly because my father’s mother was a part of the Golitsyn family. So after they’d been dating for 4 years, with the condition that my father would educate himself more in matters concerning England, and of course the English language. Which he did, because he loved my mother.

“12 years after they got married, and when I was 10 years old, my mother’s older brother, who was supposed to be the successor of my grandfather died in a car crash and so, my grandfather made my father the heir. Because omegas can’t inherit a title. But this way it at least stayed in the family.

“My grandfather died when I was 15, which is when my father became the Marquess of Devonshire, and I inherited the title when I was 28.”

Yuuri just realized what that actually meant. It hadn’t been in the news for some reason, he knew that, because every article he’d read only ever mentioned Viktor taking over the company and how he was changing it and stuff, but Yuuri had always assumed his parents just didn’t want to work anymore or something. He hadn’t realized that Viktor’s parents had _died_.

Yuuri didn’t know what to say. He could only stare at Viktor with wide eyes.

Viktor stared right back, the twinkle long gone again.

“I- I never realized-“ No that wouldn’t do.

“I’m so sor-“ That wouldn’t do either. What did people say to someone who just told you his parents had died?!

Honestly, he wanted to go over and just hug Viktor, but he couldn’t really bring himself to move, his mind still chewing on all the information Viktor had loaded on him.

“I- you…” He bit his lip, giving up.

“Is this reaction because of my parents?”

“Yes, sir”, Yuuri whispered.

“It’s been years Yuuri, I don’t need your condolences anymore.

“Of course. I’m sorry, sir.” _For assuming he had the right to talk about it_.

“I- I’ll go back to Yura, I’ve been leaving him with Georgi for way too long already”, Yuuri said.

He stood up and made his way over to the door.

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri stopped.

“Yes, sir?”

“Didn’t you forget something?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor confused. He hadn’t had anything he could just leave lying around.

Viktor sighed.

“Get over here, Yuuri.”

Because Viktor spun his chair, Yuuri went behind the desk.

“Kneel.”

Yuuri did, now realizing what he had forgotten.

Of course. His collar. He was really out of it after hearing Viktor’s story, Yuuri figured.

Instead of taking his collar off immediately, Yuuri could practically feel Viktor scrutinizing him instead.

“You seem a little out of it, Yuuri. What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong!? You just told me your parents died kind of recently! A lot is wrong with that!”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him.

“So? It doesn’t concern you.”

Well. Yuuri supposed that was right. But he had cared about Viktor in some weird stalkerish kind of way since his childhood, so Yuuri thought he was allowed to be upset.

“I know it doesn’t, sir, but that doesn’t mean I can’t feel compassion for an owner who has been nicer to me than-“, Yuuri pressed his lips together, realizing he was overstepping his boundaries yet again.

Viktor frowned at him.

Dammit, Yuuri was becoming genuinely upset. But he didn’t dare to say anything else.

“If you really feel compassion, as you put it, why don’t you show it?”

“I- what? I mean- I- I don’t really know how to? O-outside of hugs, I mean!”

Why was Yuuri’s tongue always such a mess at critical times?

“Why don’t you hug me then?”

“I- I’m allowed to?”

“In case it wasn’t clear, Yuuri, I’m trying to get you to have sex with me. Why would you think I’m opposed to a hug?”

Because hugs aren’t a part of the sex deal.

“Because… I- I didn’t expect…” He couldn’t come up with an alternative truth.

So he did the next best thing.

He sat up on his knees and leaned forward, until he could hug Viktor’s middle. Hard. Really hard. So hard that the cheek he was pressing against Viktor’s abs almost hurt.

“Ugh. Jesus, Yuuri. I asked to be hugged, not squeezed to death.”

To show that Yuuri wasn’t sorry, he hugged him just a little bit tighter.

It was just so heartbreaking to Yuuri, knowing that Viktor was alone now. He didn’t have any siblings after all. And in his mind he could only see the picture from a news article of a younger Viktor, freshly out of the hospital, with his parents guiding him, all three of them looking utterly crushed.

Having his parents, who had cared about him so much, and who Viktor had cared about a lot, too, taken away from him, as well as the burden of taking over a big company while grieving, at the age of only 28 was something Yuuri couldn’t even start to comprehend.

Yuuri tried very hard to not cry. Viktor hadn’t deserved any of that.

“Yuuri?”, Viktor asked after a moment or two.

Yuuri still didn’t know what to say though, after all, what could he say to someone who simultaneously had so much and so little.

When he didn’t answer, he felt Viktor’s hand on his head, thinking he’d be pushed away now, but Viktor only stroked through his hair, just a little bit, before he started unfastening the collar.

After he’d put it on the desk, he went back to stroking Yuuri’s hair, sighing.

“Yuuri, I appreciate what you’re trying to do there, but I do need to get back to work, and you really need to go to Yuri”, he said, pushing Yuuri away.

Yuuri let go reluctantly. True, he had wanted to console Viktor, but the reason he didn’t want to let go of him now, had more to do with his smell than anything else, if he was honest.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Yuuri stood up and walked towards the door, though he hesitated when he was about to open it.

“Sir?”

“What is it?”

“Will you come down for lunch?” He _knew_ it wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had to test Viktor’s patience in that moment, but he did it anyway. It wouldn’t do for Viktor to think he’d give up, no matter the circumstances.   

Viktor let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“15 blows, Yuuri. I warned you yesterday.”

“Yes, sir.”

Yuuri left before Viktor could throw him out.

 

 

When he walked into the dining room, Georgi sported the face of someone who had been suffering for a very long time, and Yuri looked like an enraged cat.

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up.

“What’s going on here?”

“Katsudon! Georgi said you’re only here because daddy forces you!”

“What!?” He stared at Georgi, not believing he’d actually say that to a child.

But he only shrugged his shoulders.

“Yuri kept asking why Viktor of all people had the key to your collar and I told him it’s to make sure you don’t run away.”

“Are you serious!?” Yuuri was angry.

He knelt down in front of Yuri, to be able to look him in the eye properly.

“Listen Yura, that’s not the reason, okay?”

“Then what is it?!”

Yuuri had planned to just refute Georgi’s statement and talk his way around giving an actual explanation but that question had made this strategy slightly impossible.

“It’s very complicated to explain”, he tried anyway.

“I don’t care! Explain!” Yuri looked close to tears, looking betrayed. And that was the one thing to make Yuuri give in.

“Okay. But let’s sit down first, okay?”

Yuri flopped down on the floor, right where he was standing.

Yuuri followed his example.

 _Here goes nothing_ , Yuuri thought and decided to get in head first.

“Do you know that your dad owns me?”

Yuri looked confused.

“You can’t own people”, he argued decidedly.

“Oh you can. It’s not- I mean. It’s allowed.” Probably not the best idea to tell him it wasn’t a nice thing to do. The last thing Yuuri wanted to do was to make Viktor look bad in front of his child.

“Anyway, your dad bought me last week, because he needed someone to spend time with you. I-“

“So he pays you to be nice to me?”

“No. No, Yuri he doesn’t pay me to be nice to you. He doesn’t pay me at all. It’s more like… he bought me for you, kind of like a present?” He hated objectifying himself like that but if that’s what it took to calm Yuri down, he’d do it without complaining.

“But- but what if you want to be somewhere else?”

“I don’t want to be anywhere else, Yuri, believe me. What Georgi said was stupid. I like playing with you and I like living here. And most important I like _you_ Yuri, I don’t want to go anywhere else.”

“Then why do you need the collar if you don’t want to leave?”

“Because it keeps me safe.”

Yuri looked utterly confused at that.

“Safe from what?”

“Safe from- well… safe from people like your dad.” That didn’t sound so good, Yuuri realized as soon as he said it. “I mean! Hmm… How do I explain that… Your dad belongs to the strong people, yes?” Yuuri didn’t wait for a reply. “So because these people are strong we call them alpha.”

He could see some understanding in Yuri’s eyes.

“I heard that word before! Chris says it often!”

“I’m sure he does”, Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, because alphas are strong, they can own other people who are not so strong.”

Yuri nodded, as if that had actually made sense.

“Wait! But you are strong, too?” He couldn’t help himself when he smiled at Yuri sadly.

“I’m not strong, Yura.”

“But you can lift me up!”

“That’s because you’re not very heavy”, Yuuri grinned, tapping Yuri’s nose, and delighting in how disgruntled it made the boy look.

“So you came here because daddy bought you as a present for me, and you’re staying here because you like me?”

“Yes.”

“Daddy is weird… We have to tell him that you can’t give people away as presents, even if you’re strong!”

Yuuri was so proud of Yuri, for thinking like that, he almost teared up.

“We can tell him that. But not now. It’s getting late for lunch and I’m starving!”, Yuuri exclaimed theatrically, letting himself fall on his back, putting the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Nooooo, you can’t be that hungry, you ate breakfast!” He didn’t have to look to know that Yuri was climbing all over him, in order to come closer to his face.

“But my stomach is so- ugh!” Now he knew what Viktor must’ve felt like earlier.

Yuri had plopped down on his chest, effectively cutting him off.

They had wrestled a bit after that, deciding that the winner could choose what they’d have for lunch. Though after hearing that Yuri had come up with an utterly ridiculous dish, Yuuri had decided he’d win this round, and had Yuri tickled into submission after only a few minutes.

Which is why they only had Spaghetti Bolognese, and Yuri was sulking. At least until he found out how delicious Yuuri’s lunch choice actually was.

Today Yuri didn’t make a fuss about the homework, which was why Yuuri decided to teach him some Japanese phrases, and simple sentence. Of course he made Yuri write them as well, correcting the mistakes.

After that they played around with the cars again, though Yuuri had to admit he was a bit distracted by his own thoughts. He knew he was going to get spanked tonight and he was terrified already. Which is why he was trying to decide whether it was worth the risk of asking Viktor down for dinner or not.

He didn’t know if Viktor would add more blows to his punishment, or if he would decide on a harsher punishment altogether.

Both of those options didn’t appeal to Yuuri.

Right now, he’d only get 15 blows, less than he’d gotten last time, but he didn’t know how many more there’d be if he were to ask again. And he remembered vividly the last time he got spanked. It had been very effective, too, given that Yuuri hadn’t talked back to Viktor since then.

If he was honest, he was scared that this time Viktor would drive the point home, too, and that he’d stop asking. But he didn’t know what else he could do to make Viktor spend time with Yuri. Talking hadn’t done anything, and Yuuri didn’t really want to find out what happened if he defied Viktor only a day after receiving punishment.

But then again, he knew Viktor knew why Yuuri was doing this, so maybe if Yuuri didn’t give up, even after being punished, it would get his point across.

Yuuri didn’t know, but in the end, he decided to go all out. He just had to remind himself that this was for Yuuri.

 

 

“Come in.”

Yuuri stepped into the office.

“Yuuri, don’t. Please. I don’t want to punish you any more than I already have to.”

Yuuri swallowed. But he wouldn’t waver in his conviction.”

“Please come down for dinner, sir.”

Viktor sighed.

“20 extra blows, Yuuri. Why are you doing this to both of us?”

“I already told you, sir.”

“I don’t recall.” Apparently he didn’t know it after all.

Then Yuuri wondered if that was some method to get Yuuri punished even more, before dismissing that thought. He should know by now that Viktor wasn’t that kind of person.

“Because Yuri needs to have you around him.”

“And why do you think you’re qualified to make such an assessment?”

“Because I spend time with him every day, sir, and it is obvious that he is lonely. And because every child needs their parents, especially when only one parent is left. Excuse me for being blunt, sir, but have you ever considered the psychological damage you’re inflicting on Yuri by abandoning him? It’s not his fault that you got drunk that night! I think it’s very unfair of you to make him suffer for your mistakes. He’s just an innocent little boy!”

For the second time that day Yuuri was angry. And he knew that he’d overstepped himself again. But Viktor couldn’t punish him for back talking this time; he’d asked after all.

But he could give him an extra punishment for being disrespectful, Yuuri realized.

“I will be here for my punishment after I brought Yuri to bed”, he said and quickly left the office, before Viktor could find his footing again.

Yuri must’ve sensed that something was off, because dinner was a rather quiet affair. As was getting Yuri ready for bed.

Yuuri felt slightly bad about that, but he couldn’t really help himself. He was scared and he was angry.

“Katsudon?”, Yuri yawned, already lying in bed.

“Hm?”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

 _Oh, Yuri_ … his heart went out to little boy.

“I promise I will stay here.”

“But I don’t want you to stay if you’re only here because daddy forces you.”

Yuuri felt like crying. Yura was such a good kid.

“If I didn’t want to be here, I would’ve left already. Please don’t worry about this, Yura.”

“You can leave? But Georgi said-“

“I told you, what Georgi said was stupid. So forget that he said anything at all, okay?”

“’kay”, Yuri yawned again.

Yuuri didn’t read anything to him this time, opting to just stroke over his hair until he was asleep.

 

He stayed in Yuri’s room for longer than necessary, not wanting to get punished yet. But he knew that he couldn’t procrastinate for too long, before Viktor assumed he’d chickened out, and who knew what would happen then.

After a few more minutes he reluctantly made his way back to the office.

Viktor was already sitting on the couch when he entered, looking at him in a way that made Yuuri swallow hard. Somehow he could just tell that this punishment wasn’t going to be easy to take.

“Get over my knee, Yuuri.”

At least this time he knew in which position Viktor wanted him to get. Which is why he didn’t hesitate, when he walked over. He’d come to terms with getting punished, but that didn’t exactly mean he was _fine_ with it, which is why he was shaking anyway.

After Yuuri got into position, Viktor pulled his pants down. He was prepared for that, too, but flinched anyway.

“If you would just mind your own business, this wouldn’t have to happen.”

“I’m aware, sir.”

“I see. Maybe you will be aware of some other things by the time this is over as well. 35 blows. You will count. This isn’t a warning anymore.”

His voice was stern, almost upset, a stark contrast to his hand stroking his ass in an almost tender way.

Yuuri realized after the first blow, that Viktor had been right. This definitely wasn’t a warning anymore. He was hitting with much more force now. The sting of it making his eyes tear up at only the 7th blow.

He messed up the counting at the 24th blow, saying 23 for the second time. Viktor ordered him to try again, but Yuuri couldn’t think straight. He’d gotten hard again, and that just messed with his mind more than anything else, even after the explanation Viktor had given him.

He was thankful though, that Viktor was patient enough to wait with dealing any more blows, until Yuuri had figured out that they were at 24 already. But as soon as he’d said it, the next one followed, making him cry out again, before he could continue counting.

By blow 33 his mind was a mess, as was his face, which was all wet with tears and snot. It was disgusting, but Yuuri was too far gone to care. He didn’t know how he managed to get to 35, but when he did, it was with a gross sob, rocking his whole body.

In this moment he wanted to hate Viktor, he really did, but deep down he knew that he only had himself to blame for this. Viktor had given him more than one warning, but Yuuri had ignored all of them. So Viktor was right, Yuuri hadn’t given him any other option.

That didn’t make it hurt any less.

He had been so busy crying his eyes out, he hadn’t even realized that Viktor had somehow managed to make him kneel on the floor, pants already pulled up again.

He did realize however, how Viktor was going in for a hug.

Yuuri couldn’t deal with that.

He didn’t want Viktor being nice to him after what he’d just done. It messed with his mind.

So he struggled against Viktor’s embrace, scurrying to get away from him and hide. Which he did under the desk. In hindsight that had been a pretty stupid idea.

Yuuri thought the only reason why he’d actually managed to get away from Viktor, was because the alpha hadn’t expected him to run, he hadn’t done it last time, so why would he do it this time, right?

Under the desk he pulled his legs close to his body, hugging them and crying into his knees. His butt was numb, so he couldn’t really feel pain in this position, though it wasn’t quite as comfortable as he’d like it to be. He was still hard, too, and he absolutely detested his body for that. It really was the only thing he could cope even less with then the humiliation the punishment brought with it.

He didn’t really have a grasp on time, but he thought it was way too soon, when the office chair was moved away. He didn’t look up to see it, but he heard it through his sobs.

He pressed himself as far away from Viktor as the desk would allow. Which, sadly, wasn’t very far at all, and Viktor could still easily reach him.

Yuuri flinched when Viktor touched his wrist.

“Yuuri…”

He’d barely heard it, but he noticed the regret in the voice anyway.

It was what made him look up.

Viktor was not just crouching, but sitting with his butt on the floor in front of the desk, one hand stretched out to Yuuri, but not quite touching him anymore.

He looked _tormented_.

Not nearly as bad as he’d looked like at that press conference, but close enough that Yuuri could see a resemblance. It made him come back to his senses a little bit.

Right. Viktor didn’t like punishing him. He wasn’t the evil guy here. He’d tried to warn Yuuri. But Yuuri had been stubborn. Right.

Before he gave his body a conscious command, he was already crawling over to Viktor. As soon as he had been within his reach, Viktor had hugged him fiercely, and Yuuri freely sobbed into his chest not even a second later.

He didn’t know how long it took him to calm down enough for Viktor to dry his face and blow his nose, but after he was done with all of that, he could smell Viktor’s sunshine again. He leaned against him, welcoming the calming scent. He was exhausted, and having Viktor brush his fingers through his hair almost lulled him to sleep.

“Please don’t make me do this again”, Viktor whispered after some time.

At this point, Yuuri had calmed down enough that he couldn’t promise that. So he only pressed his face a little more against Viktor’s chest.

He hoped that Viktor wouldn’t do it again either, but Yuuri knew he wouldn’t stop until he got Viktor to spend time with Yuri.

The punishment hurt and messed his mind up as hell, but Yuuri realized that he could and would take it over and over again until Viktor either kicked him out, or gave in. 

The punishment hadn’t done anything to make him waver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I’m taking a ton of liberties with how nobility works and I think I mixed Viktor’s family together by fusing 3 or 4 families that actually existed and almost nothing of what is written here is accurate. Apart from the duke of winchester- that guy actually exists and is the one with the actual premier title lol   
> Anyway, I needed to establish those things before the story can progress so I hope no one takes any offense with that...just know that I know that this is utter bullshit okay?   
> Gosh I hope nobody from England reads this I'm scared x'D
> 
> Also funfact: the name of the 9th duke of Devonshire was, indeed, Victor.


	9. Progress

When Yuuri woke up the next morning, he felt a lot better than he expected to. Last night Viktor had stayed with him until he was sure that Yuuri was going to be okay. Which Yuuri hadn’t liked at first, because he hated to be seen as weak, but after his punishment he had already been exposed and he had to admit to himself that he’d needed whatever calming drugs were mixed into Viktor’s scent.

As for the punishment itself, well. He couldn’t really fault Viktor for doing it to him. He had purposely annoyed Viktor, knowing full well what his actions would lead to. Viktor had given him several warnings after all, and Yuuri had chosen to ignore those. Honestly, he would’ve thought it to be very strange if Viktor _hadn’t_ punished him. He was his owner, after all, and with Yuuri defying his authority, he really hadn’t left him with any other option.

However, this wouldn’t stop Yuuri. He was sure of that. He hated being punished, but he would stand his ground anyway. Yuuri probably wouldn’t ever be able to stand up for himself like that, but this wasn’t about Yuuri. This was about a small child, who was being abandoned by his father and Yuuri wouldn’t be able to handle seeing Yuri break because of that.

So maybe it was a tiny little bit about Yuuri as well.

Anyway, he’d set his mind that he would keep asking the question.

During breakfast Yuuri talked to Yuri about some inconsequential things, trying to keep the mood light and the boy from noticing that Yuuri couldn’t sit very well. Which had been successful.

What surprised him though, was when he saw Yuri off in the entrance hall that led to the garage, and Yuri had given his leg a quick but strong hug, before he ran out the door, giving Yuuri no option to react at all.

He was very happy about it though.

Realizing now that he didn’t have anything to do for the rest of the morning, he made himself some tea, and decided to check out the library after he was done drinking it.

When he was standing in the hallway, in front of the door that supposedly led to the library, Yuuri got a bit nervous. Viktor had punished him yesterday, and he had seemed rather annoyed, but he hadn’t said anything about Yuuri not being allowed to check this room out anymore, right?

Right.

Yuuri was totally allowed to go in there.

He swallowed and finally pushed the door open.

It was dark.

Yuuri felt around the wall for the switch. It took him a moment to find it, but after he turned the lights on, his jaw fell to the floor.

Viktor hadn’t exaggerated when he called this a library.

There were shelves upon shelved in rows and lining the walls. Sometimes there were pictures instead of books in a shelf, but most of this were, in fact, books. Hundreds of books, if not more than that.

Yuuri walked around the room, just taking in the sheer size of it, instead of looking at the books.

He’d found another door and, not being able to help his curiosity, opened it, only to realize that he was in the gallery above the main entrance hall, to the right side of the stairs.

He closed the door again quickly, after realizing that some maids were shuffling around downstairs.

Yuuri hadn’t interacted with any of them yet, a little too scared of… well, Yuuri didn’t know what exactly about them scared him, so he figured it was his anxiety speaking.

Still, he wasn’t in the mood to tackle that problem at this moment.

So he walked through the library again, this time taking another route along different shelves, until he saw what seemed to be some kind of space at the other side of the library. That space was still dark though, so he couldn’t tell what it was.

He figured there’d be a separate switch to turn on the lights, but after minutes of searching the walls he couldn’t find any. However, his eyes had gotten used to the darkness in the meantime, and he could make out something across from him that seemed to be curtains.

So he walked over, hoping he could open them.

He was successful.

Behind the curtains were floor to ceiling windows, enabling him to look out over the grounds Viktor owned. At first he thought it was weird that there was another set of windows to look through behind that, but he realized he could see the staircase he’d walked up only a few minutes earlier when he looked down. He figured that maybe the curtains were there to cover up the mistake that happened with building it this way or something.

He found that he didn’t mind though. Yuuri could still see the forest and the hills, or mountains, he wasn’t sure which category they fell into, and he noticed that Viktor had his house sitting on a really beautiful piece of land, now that he was looking at it properly.

Forcing himself away from the view, he went back to searching for a light switch but came to the realization that there wasn’t even a lamp at the ceiling.

Instead he noticed that there were several chaise lounges, and each of them had their own small lamp right next to where the head would be if one were to sit down on it. And each of those lamps had their own little switch.

Huh.

Now that he looked around, he also noticed two minibars as well as a cupboard.

So, this was apparently a reading room.

He found it pretty comfy-looking.

Which is why he decided to go search for a book, lie down on one of the chaise lounges and just _read_ and _relax_ after what felt like ages.

After doing exactly as he’d planned, he opened the book after settling in.

And stared at the first page.

Right.

This wasn’t a children’s book.

The print was small.

Too small for him to read without his glasses.

The glasses the facility had robbed him of.

Because omegas didn’t need glasses in order to let themselves get fucked.

Because they didn’t need to see to be able to seduce.

Because they didn’t need to see _who_ they seduced.

Suddenly Yuuri felt sick.

He closed the book and put it on the coffee table, that was conveniently standing beside the chaise lounge.

He didn’t care about the sting in his butt when he sat up and pulled his legs close to his body, sitting in the same position he sat in a few hours ago, under Viktor’s desk.

He couldn’t help himself when frustrated tears started rolling down his face.

He’d gotten so used to seeing things blurred, he’d actually forgotten about his glasses.

Yuuri couldn’t believe himself. He knew his eyesight wasn’t bad enough to be a bother in every-day life, and if the print was big enough, he could read that, too, but reading actual books was impossible. How had he forgotten about that!?

He was pulled out of his self-pity when he heard a knock against the window.

Looking up, he saw Chris standing on the stairs, waving at him.

Yuuri waved back halfheartedly, before resuming his former position.

He didn’t know how much later it was, it only felt like a few minutes to him, but it was probably longer than that, when he heard Chris’ voice from the opening that led to the library.

“Yuuri? Viktor wants to speak with you.”

Yuuri stood up, brushed past Chris and went to the office, rubbing his face in a futile attempt to make himself look like he hadn’t just been crying his eyes out.

He knocked.

“Come in.”

He opened the door hesitantly.

When he stood in front of the desk, he felt very unsure. He didn’t really want to face Viktor, but he also knew that he couldn’t run away.

He didn’t even know why he had to be here.

Hadn’t he been allowed to go into the library after all? Shit.

“Yuuri… are you… okay?”

His eyes snapped up to Viktor.

“Yes, of course, sir.”

Viktor looked unimpressed.

“I got worried when Chris told me you were crying in the library, but I didn’t expect you to look this bad. Is this because of your punishment yesterday?”

The way Viktor looked at him reminded him of how people looked at cornered wild animals they didn’t want to intimidate.

“No! I mean- No, sir.”

“Then why were you crying?”, Viktor asked confused.

Yuuri struggled to find a satisfying answer, but came up emptyhanded.

“I… I just realized something that frustrated me.”

“Enough to make you cry?” Viktor seemed taken aback.

“Yes, sir”, Yuuri answered, now ashamed of his childish behavior. “I’m sorry.”

“What was it that frustrated you so much?”

Yuuri bit his lip. “I just- I was looking forward to reading after such a long time and when I wanted to start the book I realized that I don’t have my glasses anymore and I… I just got frustrated.”

“Why don’t you have your glasses?”

“Because the facility took them.”

“Why?”

“Because omegas don’t need them, apparently.”

Viktor frowned deeply.

“Is there anything else the facility took away from you?”

“My phone and my wallet.”

“Well, I knew about the phones, but I wasn’t aware they took away more than that. Would you like me to try and get these things back for you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri tried very hard to not look hopeful, but judging by the smile Viktor was giving him now, he’d utterly failed at that.

“Yes, please”, Yuuri whispered.

Viktor nodded curtly.

“I will see what I can do then. You can go.”

Chris was gone when Yuuri got back to the reading space, which Yuuri was thankful for.

Since reading was going to be impossible, he put everything back to how it was before he used the room, and decided that he would go explore the basement instead. He had the key to it, so he figured he was allowed to. He was curious about the other rooms down there and he felt he needed to distract his mind from his negative thoughts. He knew himself well enough to know that he wouldn’t be able to pretend that everything was fine in front of Yuri if he didn’t snap himself out of it soon.

He didn’t want to get his hopes up to be reunited with his glasses either, because he knew with how the staff of the facility had treated them, they’d be completely destroyed by now. He couldn’t help but hold on to a tiny shred of hope though, which is why he hadn’t told Viktor about his suspicion.

He sighed. Just why did he have to be an omega? It just wasn’t fair.

Arriving in the basement, he chanced a glance into the laundry room he’d noticed on his first visit down here. It was a lot bigger than he had expected. There were 5 washing machines and 5 dryers, as well as a ton of laundry racks and 3 ironing boards.

Yuuri thought that was quite the overkill for the clothes of one kid. He was sure that Viktor’s suits had to be sent to dry cleaning anyway. He didn’t get it, but he also didn’t really care.

He turned and went to check out the door across the hallway. It had always been closed, so Yuuri was curious to see what was behind it. He almost expected it to be locked, but it opened easily.

It was a music room. There was a drum set, several guitars, electric and acoustic, probably a bass or two mixed in, a keyboard and cases which probably housed violins or something similar. There were also couches and a coffee table.

Yuuri didn’t know what to think of that. Viktor had never said anything about being a music fanatic in his interviews, so he figured this might be things his parents had left behind.

He closed the door and walked around the corner, poking his head into the room that housed a gym.

There were all kinds of things. Most of which were in pairs; like the treadmills, cross trainers, bikes… there were even two punching bags and some other, bigger appliances Yuuri couldn’t quite remember the names for, but he knew it was for training the muscles in your arms. There was a lot more equipment, actually rivaling a real gym, but Yuuri had lost interest after spotting the treadmill.

He really wanted to use it. It wasn’t exactly like going outside for a run, but he figured Viktor was more likely to allow him to use that than letting him run around outside.

This room had done nothing to cure his depressed state, so he left it again quickly, deciding to check out the indoor swimming pool across the hall.

It was pretty big. There were actually 2 pools, he realized. One of them was ideal in size and length for swimming laps, he figured, and the other one looked like it was for playing around, since it had a much rounder form. Yuuri wondered how often those pools were used, and decided he’d take Yuri swimming one of these days. He knew he loved it as a child and thought it could actually be a lot of fun.

He left the indoor swimming pool, feeling a bit better now.

So he went to the last unknown room, curious what was in there.

He opened the door and saw a bar and 2 couches with tables. The room was all dark red and there were curtains in the same color, hiding another part of the room, which Yuuri didn’t hesitate to check out. He found himself standing in between rows of spacious arm chairs, each of them having their own foot rest. In front of him was a big screen.

 _Oh_ , he realized, _a home cinema_.

Well. So much for the TV missing in his room. He wondered if it was possible to play video games here, but dismissed the thought as soon as it came. As if he’d be allowed to own any, even if it was technologically possible.

He left the room, starting to feel depressed again. He knew the storage room wouldn’t be interesting to look at, and he knew the last room of the basement well enough already.

Usually when he felt like this he’d just go outside and run it out of his system, but he didn’t want to go back and annoy Viktor to ask for permission to use the treadmill after he’d left his office only a few minutes ago, but… well.

It wasn’t like Viktor would leave his office. And it was unlikely he’d be found out if he just used it, right? He had been entrusted with the key and the instructions to keep Yuri entertained, but he hadn’t been explicitly told that he wasn’t allowed to make use of whatever was down here.

So he figured that, while he wasn’t necessarily allowed to use it, he also wasn’t _not_ allowed to use it.

Making up his mind, he ran back to his room, thankfully the maids had moved into the westwing now, with only a few of them left behind in the entrance hall, who looked at Yuuri curiously. But he didn’t care.

He ran into his closet, changed into some sports clothing he’d found lying around for whatever reason, and ran back to the gym, grabbing a sports drink out of the pantry on the way.

It took him a moment to figure out how the machine worked, and was almost elated when he finally hopped onto it and just _ran_.

He wasn’t in the condition he’d like to be in, but he didn’t care. Running had always been an effective way for him to clear his mind – though not quite as effective as figure skating had been - and he knew he could push his body, even when he got exhausted. Even if it hadn’t been for very long, he _had_ been in competitive sports after all.

He kept an eye on the clock though. It wouldn’t do for him to mess up by losing track of time. Not, if he wanted to keep using this treadmill in secret.

When he only had an hour left until he had to leave with Georgi, he switched the treadmill off and went back to his room to take a shower.

Yuuri felt a lot better when he stood in front of Viktor’s office with 15 minutes to spare.

He knocked.

“Come in.”

Viktor looked at him surprised. “Yuuri! You look a lot better than earlier.”

“I uh… I found a way to clear my mind for a while, I guess.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask any further.

“I contacted the facility.”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to be surprised. _Already!?_

“They said they still have your phone and wallet, but apparently they threw away the glasses.”

Yuuri was _not_ surprised to hear that however.

“Your things will probably arrive here tomorrow, or the day after. As for your glasses, I already told Georgi to make a detour on his way back after school. There’s a shop with very good reviews he’ll take you to, so you can get new ones there.”

Was- was Viktor being serious right now?

Yuuri could only stare at him wide-eyed.

“I was hoping it would cheer you up a bit, though I’m not sure you need that anymore, so-“

“I do! I still need a lot of cheering up!”

Yuuri wanted slap himself.

Viktor smirked.

“Oh?”

“I- I mean!” _Yeah, what did you mean you idiot!?_

Viktor honest to god chuckled.

It flustered Yuuri more than he already was.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your glasses anyway. It’s only right, after all, you need to be able to see properly. Now get over here so I can put the collar on you.”

Yuuri was kneeling beside Viktor’s chair, before Viktor had been even able to tell him to get on his knees.

He just couldn’t wait to pick up Yuri now.

After Viktor put the collar on him, he told Yuuri to stay there.

He grabbed his wallet and shuffled around a bit, before he pressed a card into Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri stared at it confused. He knew what a credit card looked like, obviously, but he’d never seen a credit card like this. It was black and had a purple spot in the middle that almost seemed to glow. He could tell that _Coutts World_ was written on it, but he couldn’t make out the details behind it. It looked pretty though, he figured.

Now, why was he holding a credit card in the first place?!

He looked up to Viktor for answers.

“It’s to pay for your glasses Yuuri. Pick whichever ones you like, and pay with this. I already called ahead, so you won’t have any problem using it.”

Yuuri wondered how the hell that worked but didn’t question it. People around here probably knew Viktor by voice or something.

“Apart from that Yuuri, I know your thoughts must be occupied by a lot of things, but don’t forget about our deal, yes?”

Oh.

Right.

There had been that.

The comment made Yuuri look at Viktor’s lips.

Yuuri wasn’t scared to kiss Viktor. He was just… very hesitant, he decided. Because even after Viktor had kissed him, it didn’t mean that he suddenly knew how to kiss Viktor in the same way. He had no idea how kissing worked and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

But then again, Viktor knew that. He probably didn’t expect Yuuri to be good at it. Which would make sense, since he’d practically offered himself as something like a test object for Yuuri. If Yuuri left out Viktor’s motivation behind it, it did seem stupid to be not scared but hesitant about it. Basically he could try out kissing on Viktor as much as he wanted until he got good at it. It’s why whole deal existed in the first place. He had the permission. Even better, it was more of an order, really. Which meant that, if Yuuri wasn’t scared, which he _wasn’t_ , he didn’t really have any excuse to not kiss Viktor right then and there.

So he lunged forward, pressed his lips against Viktor’s for a second or two and then ran out of the office and straight into the garage, where Georgi was already waiting in a car, so Yuuri ran straight up to it and jumped in, as if a pack of wolves had been chasing him.

He put his head in his hands.

“Oh god. Oh god, oh god.”

“Yuuri?”

“OH GOD. Oh godohgodohgod.”

After a moment more of chanting he felt the car start to move.

Which didn’t stop him from freaking out.

He’d actually done it.

He’d kissed Viktor FUCKING Nikiforov. Oh god.

He felt like he needed a drink. Vodka preferably. Actually, no, something that wasn’t Russian was probably better. Oh god.

He didn’t know if the kiss had been good or not, but his lips had touched Viktor’s lips and he had been the one to do it. And it had at least _felt_ good. Oh god.

He- he needed to breathe. Yeah, breathing was a good start. Yuuri could do breathing.

So he made sure to breathe. Slowly.

“Yuuri?”

“Huh?!”

“Are you going to meet Yuri inside the school, or will you stay in the car?”

Confused by the question, Yuuri looked around.

Oh. They were already there.

“I’ll go!”

“Are you sure? You seem a bit…-“

“I’m sure!”

So Yuuri jumped out of the car and hurried to Yuri’s classroom. He was relieved to find that there were still a lot of other children.

“Katsudon!”

Almost like the day before, Yuri came running to him, before he’d even spotted him.

“Yura!”

Yuuri crouched down and greeted Yuuri with the hug he hadn’t been able to give him in the morning.

On the way to the car Yuuri explained the situation.

“We’ll have to stop by a shop on the way home, okay?”

“Where are we going?”

“I need to get some glasses.”

“Glasses? Why?”

“Because they help me see better.”

“But if you can’t see good, then why don’t you already have them?”

“Because I lost them.”

 

“Good afternoon. How may I help you?” They were greeted as soon as they stepped into the shop.

“Ah...-“, Yuuri was about to answer, before Georgi took over.

“Lord Nikiforov contacted you earlier about our visit.” Georgi had looked like he wanted to say more, but must’ve deemed it unnecessary. Yuuri could understand why. As soon as Georgi had said Viktor’s name the staff person’s demeanor had changed.

She hadn’t seemed impolite or anything, but she had looked rather bored.

Now she stood at full attention.

“Of course! We have already made preparations for you to get your eyes tested, sir. If you would follow me to the back, Mr. Katsuki.”

Startled, Yuuri took a moment before he followed.

“He will be back in a few minutes”, he heard Georgi say, to Yuri most likely.

Right.

Yuuri turned around and waved at the boy, before he turned around the corner and out of sight.

He had looked a bit confused, but he was sure Georgi could clear that up. Hopefully with better results than yesterday, Yuuri thought with a hint of panic.

The test results indicated that he did indeed need glasses.

He had already known that, but he figured Viktor had just wanted to be sure about it or something. Which Yuuri could understand, since it was his money after all.

Yuuri still couldn’t quite get over the fact that Viktor was going to such length to give him glasses. He really hadn’t expected him to _replace_ his old ones.

Looking at the design of some glasses, he found one that was very similar to the ones he used to have and asked if they had that model in blue, which _of_ _course_ they did.

Today seemed to be his lucky day. He didn’t quite know how to deal with that.

This morning he hadn’t expected the day to turn out like this. At all.

He wasn’t complaining though.

He had only waited for a bit when the staff came back, carrying his new glasses. He tried them on and oh. Wow. He only realized now just how bad his eyesight had been the whole time. He suddenly saw a lot more details. _Damn._

After confirming that the glasses were perfect, the staff put a case as well as some contacts and everything you needed for those in a bag, succeeding in making Yuuri utterly confused.

Noticing his look, she explained “Lord Nikiforov ordered to add these to whatever else you picked.”

Well. That explained absolutely nothing. Why would Yuuri wea- oh. Maybe those were actually for Viktor himself, he realized.

He payed with the credit card that Viktor had given him. For some reason it made the eyes of the staff almost fall out of her face when she saw it, making Yuuri feel slightly bad for having stuffed it in his back pocket. Maybe it was some premium card or something?

Back in the car Yuri stared at him weirdly.

“What is it, Yura?”

“You look weird.”

“Gee, thanks. You’ll get used to it.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“I’m not giving you a choice”, Yuuri said, sticking his tongue out at Yuri, who looked at him majorly insulted. At least for a second or two, before he started laughing.

After being silly for a few minutes, Yuuri remembered that he wanted to talk to Yuri about something.

“Say, Yura…”

“Hm?”

“Do you know how to swim?”

He paused for a moment before he answered.

“No…”

That was slightly disappointing, but not really surprising.

“How about I teach you?”

“Why?” Yuri didn’t look too thrilled at the prospect.

Which confused Yuuri. A lot.

“Because it’s fun…”

“Really?” He didn’t seem to buy it.

“Yeah. I used to love it when I was younger. I always played around with my sister in the water and we’d splash each other and stuff. It was tons of fun!”, he’d try to sell it as best as he could anyway.

“I can splash you even if I can’t swim.”

“Oh? But it would make it difficult for you to escape from my revenge.”

Yuri answered after he thought it over for a moment.

“I’ll learn it then. But you have to teach me everything you can do, too!”

“I promise”, Yuuri smiled.

He was really looking forward to the rest of the day now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a clue how buying glasses works lol so yeah... I'll defend myself by saying that's how it's done in this AU x'D
> 
> While writing this I realized that I’m not very confident in my ability to describe the frickin house I have in my head. So I got this app with which I can design houses lol I’m by no means an architect but this shit is fun so yeah lol anyway I did it because it was supposed to help me describe stuff better but I just realized that I could just, you know, upload the pictures of the house if any of you are interested in seeing it lolol
> 
> Usually I prefer just leaving things to the imagination but I also realize that my writing kinda sucks when it comes to describing houses so yeah… if any of you would actually like to see how I imagine the house to be – or as close to it as that app can get me, which isn’t as close as I’d like it to be tbh – I’d make a series out of this (if I can figure out how) and upload pictures of it in a separate… ehm… work I guess, because that wouldn’t actually be a fic lolol so yeah...
> 
> tell me if you’re interested in that or not :)
> 
> Gosh this is such a long end note, I’m sorry!! >.<
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much again for the feedback <3


	10. New Kiss

After they passed security, Yuuri finally got to see what the house looked like from the outside. He couldn’t really describe it though. It looked a lot friendlier and brighter than he’d thought. There were lots of hedges, the road leading up to it was pretty wide, and there was some weird… arch thingy. Yuuri didn’t quite get it, but it reminded him a bit of a fairy tale. He decided that he liked it.

After Georgi had parked in the garage, Yuuri went upstairs to have Viktor take his collar off.

“Come in.”

Yuuri went straight behind the desk to kneel before Viktor. He noticed that Viktor was staring at him the whole time, his expression surprised.

After turning towards him, Viktor lifted Yuuri’s chin with his pointer finger. He put pressure on his chin, until Yuuri turned his head, and did the same again after a few moments, in order to get a look at the other side of Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri felt like he was under heavy scrutiny. And it made him nervous that Viktor hadn’t said anything yet.

“Hmm…”

Viktor still had his head pressed to the left, so Yuuri had to strain his eyeballs to get a look at the man. He really just wanted to know if he had messed up with the glasses he bought.

“Sir?

“Hmm. It’s not what I expected. You chose a rather boyish style, so now you look quite a bit younger. I feel a little weird about that, to be honest. They suit you though, you look cute.”

“I- you’re not _that_ old.”

Viktor huffed.

“ _That’s_ what you choose to focus on?”

Yuuri blushed. He had never been good at accepting compliments, not that he had much practice.

“Erm.. thanks. I guess. Sir.”

Viktor sighed and moved to get the collar off.

Which made Yuuri smell that stupid sunshine again.

“Yuuri?”

Huh? Yuuri blinked himself back into reality, realizing he had zoned out.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I- I just… zoned out. I think. Are- are you sure you don’t use some weird drugs for cologne or something?”

Viktor raised his eyebrow at him.

“Yes, Yuuri, I’m very sure that there are no drugs on me.”

Yuuri turned another shade of red. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“If there isn’t anything else- and don’t you dare ask me to go down for lunch- you may go.”

While Viktor had talked, Yuuri had already opened his mouth to ask the question.

He snapped it shut. And swallowed.

He stood up and left, hating himself only a few minutes later, when he had lunch with Yuri.

He hadn’t actually thought about what he would do, if Viktor gave him a direct order like that. There was no way he could go against that. But then again, he hadn’t said _ever_ anywhere in that sentence, so he figured he was good to ask again tonight.

He did the homework together with Yuri, as always, but Yuuri could tell that Yuri was about to vibrate out of his seat. For playing it so cool earlier, he was definitely getting hyped for swimming now, Yuuri thought, not quite being able to hide a smile. He wouldn’t make the boy sit through Japanese today, he decided.

When they were done, Yuuri ordered Yuri to go change into his swimming trunks, hoping to god that he’d fine some for himself, too.

He was lucky. Apparently, Viktor had stocked his closet with everything he could ever possibly need. He should let Viktor know how much he appreciated that, he thought. He’d just have to think of how to do it. But this wasn’t the time for that now.

After he changed into his swimming trunks, he threw the bathrobe on, too, remembering that there were still maids in the house and he wasn’t about to run around almost naked in front of them.

Of course, Yuri hadn’t put his own bathrobe on, though in the boy’s case Yuuri was more concerned about him getting cold after they were done with swimming.

“Can you go back and put on a bathrobe, Yura?”

“No! Let’s go already!”

“We’re not going before you put one on.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to get sick.”

He didn’t actually know if it would be that much of a problem, but better safe than sorry, he figured.

Yuri still looked at him defiantly.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him, knowing full well that Yuri wouldn’t bother discussing any more if it made him get to the pool faster.

“Ugh!”, was the only comment Yuuri got, before Yuri went to grab it.

Yuuri felt pretty triumphant at being right.

After he closed the door to the swimming pool behind him, Yuuri realized that Yura had already gotten rid of his bathrobe. He sighed, but couldn’t help smiling.

It had been quite a few years since he smelled a pool. It made him strangely giddy.

“Okay, Yura, let’s start with warming up!”

“Here?”

“Yes, we’ll get in the pool afterwards.”

Yuri pouted.

“It’s important, so you have to do it properly, okay? I can’t let you try to swim if you don’t take this seriously.”

Yuri pouted even more, but nodded obediently.

After warming up, Yuuri crushed down his urges to jump into the water, and used the ladder, noticing that the water temperature was pretty much perfect.

For all his bravado earlier, Yuri did seem a little scared when he was supposed to actually climb down the ladder, which, honestly, relieved Yuuri.

Yuuri was holding onto the ladder though, just in case Yuri slipped or something, so he encouraged him to get one step down. And then another one. Until Yuri had the water up to his chest.

“How about we just float around a bit first?”, Yuuri asked, realizing that the boy would have to get used to being in the water first.

Yuri nodded, and went to hug Yuuri. He could feel himself melt at that.

He hugged him for a moment before letting himself drift away from the ladder. He could tell that it made Yuri nervous, but Yuuri figured that was just part of the deal.

After a while he stood himself up on the floor of the pool, grabbing Yuri under the arms and just walked around backwards for a while, hoping it would make Yuri get used to the sensation of floating around like that on his own, well, mostly.

It didn’t take Yuri long, so he made him grab the edge of the pool to practice kicking, secretly hoping it would tire the boy out, so he wouldn’t have a fuss tonight at bedtime. He cringed as soon as he realized what he was thinking. Yuri was relatively easy to handle, but Yuuri was tired today. He didn’t feel like reading stories or anything really. Still, he immediately felt bad about it right after he thought it.

He was lucky though, because Yuri had powered himself out quite fabulously. In fact, Yuuri was a bit worried, when he stood in front of Viktor’s door, hoping that Yuri wouldn’t fall off his chair while he was gone.

He knocked.

“No.”

Yuuri was about to open the door when he registered what Viktor had said.

… No?

Huh?

Well. That- that put a buffer to his plans. He couldn’t exactly scream his question through the door, so uhm… Well. Yuuri didn’t quite know what to do now. Maybe Viktor was just really busy.

So he turned around and walked back to the dining area. Maybe it was a good thing this was over so fast today, Yuuri thought, when he saw Yura slumping on his chair dangerously.

After dinner, Yuuri hurried to get the dishes clean, but when he got back to Yuri, slightly worried, because he hadn’t heard anything from him for a few minutes now, he saw that the boy was already asleep, still sitting on the chair.

Chuckling, Yuuri picked him up and carried him to his bathroom. They had taken a shower after they were done swimming, so not taking a bath today wasn’t a problem. However, Yuri still needed to brush his teeth.

He managed to get him halfway conscious for it, but gave up way sooner than he probably should’ve.

Well. He’d tried. He’d just have to make sure to have Yuri brush his teeth with extra care in the morning. He tucked the boy in after wrestling him into his pajamas. Before today he hadn’t known how difficult it was to get a body into clothing if the body was completely lax. He really didn’t want to have to do that again.

He was in his own bed just a few minutes later, almost as beat as Yuri was, albeit because of different reasons. Today had been emotionally exhausting. He couldn’t even really think straight anymore.

He was asleep before he knew it.

The next day was good.

Yuuri had gone back to the library after Yuri had left, though this time he had been prepared for the quick hug and returned it tenfold. He’d found the book from yesterday again, and this time he could actually read it. Which he did. At least, for a few chapters until he realized he should probably go and kiss Viktor.

So, Yuuri put the book aside, and went to the office. He knocked, before the fear of yet another rejection could set in.

He waited for Viktor’s response with bated breath.

“Come in.”

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, before he entered the room.

“What is it, Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned bright red at the question.

Viktor looked at him puzzled.

Okay, Yuuri, don’t- don’t panic. This is what Viktor wants, you have all of the excuses.

“I- uh… I just- I came here because I wanted to kiss you?”

He could feel his face burning, but Viktor’s eyes lighted up a bit, so Yuuri figured he’d said something right.

“And? What are you waiting for?” Why did he have to sound so flirty!? It made Yuuri’s head go at least 7 shades darker.

He kicked himself in the ass and went over to kneel beside Viktor.

Viktor looked at him surprised.

So Yuuri gathered all of his courage and kissed him. On the mouth. For probably not even a second. And then pulled away, willing himself to stay put and not run away this time.

He felt… dissatisfied with the kiss though. While he still couldn’t get over the fact that this was THE Viktor Nikiforov, he found that the kiss just didn’t… really feel right?

He frowned.

And tried again.

_Yeah, no he did something wrong, definitely._

So he tried again.

And again.

But he couldn’t figure it out.

He went in to try it again, but this time Viktor stopped him.

It made him realize what he’d just done.

Oh god.

Was Viktor mad?

Focusing on the man’s eyes, he realized that no, he wasn’t mad at him. Instead, Viktor looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Yuuri”, he said after a moment, “what are you trying to do there?”

“I- it just. It doesn’t feel right. I think I’m doing something wrong, and I’m trying to figure out what it is.”

“It didn’t feel like you were doing anything wrong to me though.”

Yuuri bit his lip. Maybe his omega was damaged after all.

“Do you know why it feels wrong?”

Yuuri contemplated this for a moment.

“I think… I think it’s dissatisfying because it’s so short? I don’t know, it’s weird but I feel like I can’t really practice if I-“, Yuuri cut himself off, realizing just what he was babbling about.

“Oh god.”

“Dissatisfying, huh? Yuuri, would you like me to teach you another kiss already?”

“Yes”, he said, before he could even think about it. Which, to be honest, was probably better.

“Okay, then”, Viktor smiled, leaning forward.

Viktor moved his hands to hold Yuuri’s head in them. Which felt a bit… weird. It made him realize that the man’s hands were rather big. Or maybe his head was just smaller than he’d thought. _Ugh, not the time Yuuri, pay attention._

When Viktor pressed his lips gently against Yuuri’s he lingered. It felt… strangely intimate, but better than Yuuri felt comfortable admitting. When Viktor moved away again, Yuuri felt like he was being robbed.

Huh.

“Yuuri?” Viktor sounded a little worried.

“Huh?”

Viktor smiled benignly.

“Do you want to try it?”

Yuuri nodded.

Viktor looked at him.

Right. He’d have to move.

Just before he reached Viktor’s lips, he felt a finger on his own, stopping his advances.

He froze. Had he done something wrong already?

“Your hands, Yuuri”, Viktor whispered helpfully.

Right. His hands. Viktor had included those in the deal.

He swallowed, forcing himself to relax enough to let go of Viktor’s chair.

Was it weird that he was a lot more hesitant to touch Viktor with his hands than with his lips?

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri made his thumbs touch Viktor’s cheeks.

Okay, Yuuri, calm down, you’re only touching perfection. No need to be nervous.

When he realized that he wasn’t actually breaking Viktor into a thousand shards, and felt the warmth of his skin instead, it finally made him realize that Viktor was, unbelievably, a human.

He let out a breath.

Right. He was human. He was intimidating as hell but even Viktor probably needed to go to the toilet and stuff. Probably. Funny how he never realized that before.

Yuuri took a moment to actually look at Viktor, now that he had his glasses and could see things. He noticed that his skin was 100% unblemished. It felt smooth, too. He had a bit of a high forehead, his nose was straight and perfect, and his lips were shiny and perfect, too. His eyes were, luckily for him, closed, but his lashes were really pretty, too. All in all, he was just like he remembered him from his posters.

What… what the hell was he thinking. His lashes were pretty!?

Yuuri took another deep breath, refocusing on those lips. Which were waiting to be kissed. Literally.

Yuuri tried to be as relaxed as Viktor looked when he went in for the kiss.

He could tell right away what he was doing wrong this time. Viktor’s kiss had been gentle, yes, but also firm and not leaving a doubt the he had wanted to kiss Yuuri.

Yuuri’s kiss was too hesitant, he realized. He had touched Viktor’s lips, yes, but only just barely. He pressed his lips against Viktor’s a bit harder. Which was not right either, because it was too hard. Realizing how bad he was at kissing, he let go of Viktor quickly.

“It’ll take some practice”, Viktor said, right away.

“Do you want me to show you again?”

Yuuri nodded.

So Viktor kissed him again.

After he’d moved away, Yuuri looked at him, feeling determined.

“Can I try again?”

“You don’t have to ask.”

So Yuuri tried again, and this time, he realized, he was doing a lot better.

“See? Just a matter of practice.”

This time, Yuuri agreed.

He kissed Viktor a few more times, slowly getting the hang of it, before Viktor pulled away completely, to put the collar on him, reminding Yuuri that he had to be somewhere.

The rest of the day went pretty much like the day before, minus the swimming, plus Japanese lessons, plus playing in the playroom, including the “no” Yuuri got, when he wanted to ask Viktor to come down.

When Yuuri lay in bed that night, frustrated tears threatening to spill over. How was he supposed to make Viktor connect with Yuri? He needed to think of something, he needed to- he needed to talk to Viktor.

He hadn’t forgotten what happened last time he tried to talk to Viktor about this, but dammit if he wasn’t stubborn and stupid.

Yuuri stood up, not bothering to dress up properly and walked through the library to Viktor’s office.

He knocked.

There was silence.

For a second Yuuri thought that Viktor had gone to bed already, but he heard a tired sounding “come in” just a moment later.

“Yuuri”, Viktor greeted, as soon as he’d shut the door softly.

“Sir”, Yuuri greeted back, while he went to kneel beside Viktor.

Viktor sighed.

“Why are you here?”

“May I ask you something, sir?”

“I feel like I will regret saying yes”, Viktor replied, but looked at Yuuri almost expectantly.

“Why did you not allow me to enter today and yesterday?” He could guess the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Viktor.

“Because I don’t want to have to punish you and you seem to be incapable of protecting you from yourself.”

Well. Viktor wasn’t exactly wrong about that.

Still, it wasn’t fair.

“Why don’t you just give up? It would make things a lot easier for both of us”, Viktor continued.

Yuuri stared at the floor defiantly, tears coming to his eyes again.

“Because it’s important to me!”, he exploded.

Yuuri probably shouldn’t have shouted it like that.

There was silence for what felt like hours.

“Go to bed, Yuuri.”

Yuuri pressed his lips together, unbearably frustrated. But he knew pushing wouldn’t do anything good now, so he stood up and left without saying another word, tears spilling over.

He hated that he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t even talk back. And he hated himself so much for it. It was bad enough that Yuuri had to suffer for being an omega, but now little Yuri had to suffer alongside him? It just wasn’t fair, goddammit.

He just wished he could _do_ something about it.

He cried himself to sleep that night.

During the morning, when he was running his frustration off on the treadmill, he came to the conclusion that knocking could be just annoying as asking the question, which is why he decided to not listen to Viktor, and keep trying anyway. He knew it was hopeless though. He’d only do it until he could figure out another strategy.

When he picked up Yuri, the boy was in a very good mood, which was great, but Yuuri had a difficult time to pick up his own mood, which he felt extremely sorry for, especially because Yura seemed to notice it.

He’d just have to try harder.

Back at home, Yuuri almost skipped it, just out of spite, but he knew Viktor would get really mad if he didn’t go to get his collar taken off.

Viktor took it off in silence, not talking to Yuuri at all. At first, Yuuri was a bit thrown off about it, because yesterday the “don’t you dare” had left Viktor’s mouth before Yuuri had been able to close the door.

Quickly realizing that this was his chance, he asked “Will you have lunch with us?”, just as Viktor took the collar away from Yuuri’s neck.

Viktor paused in his movement and sighed heavily.

Yuuri looked at him cautiously, but only saw how he pinched the bridge of his nose, before Viktor turned to look at Yuuri.

Yuuri swallowed but kept looking Viktor in the eye, even though he was really intimidated in this moment. He could almost hear the dreaded words, before Viktor even said them.

“It’s amazing how can look defiant and scared at the same time.”

And then

“I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor, not comprehending what he’d just said. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, feeling like he gave the perfect imitation of a fish.

He- he hadn’t expected that. He didn’t know what to say, but he was certain he’d heard it right.

Right?

He wasn’t dreaming, was he?

No, he wasn’t.

Viktor had actually said that.

He could help but beam at Viktor.

“Thank you!”, he screeched, jumping up, hugging Viktor, and running downstairs.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he walked into the dining area, grabbing a third plate along the way.

“Who’s that for?”, Yuri promptly asked.

“Your father”, Yuuri tried to reply nonchalantly.

He failed spectacularly.

“He doesn’t eat with us”, was the only thing Yuri had to say to that.

“Well, he does today.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“How about we bet on it?”

“Okay, I’ll win!”

Yuuri laughed.

“If you say so. The loser has to tidy up the playroom.”

Yuri scrunched up his face.

“It’s good that you’re the one who loses.”

Now Yuuri just hoped that Viktor would actually come downstairs. What if he’d only said it to get him off his back?

No, Yuuri told himself. Viktor wouldn’t play around like that.

Though after a few minutes, he got a bit nervous, especially when Yuuri started to look more and more triumphant.

He was about to admit defeat dejectedly, when he heard the kitchen door open.

Yuri’s eyes widened, and he turned to stare at Yuuri, mouth wide open in wonder, not unlike Yuuri had stared at Viktor a few minutes ago.

Yuuri grinned back at the boy.

He turned to look at Viktor, only to lose his grin again in an instant.

Viktor had come down, yes, but he was leaning heavily on a cane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened lol   
> Some of you were actually interested in what I imagine the house to be like soooooo yeah. A few pictures should be up as a second installment. Anyway, because the app I use only has limited options for furniture, it’s not EXACTLY as I imagined it but it does come kinda close lol  
> (Btw you know this thing when you speak 3 languages mostly fluently and you fill in the blanks you have in one language with words from another? Even though you know it’s words that you know in all three languages, usually??? It’s frustrating! This thing was almost half English, half Japanese before I looked up the words what the efff…. I’m so frustrated right now you guys have no idea lol)  
> As always, thanks for all the reactions <3 reading the comments really makes my day ^o^


	11. Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of this is going to be bullshit but keep in mind that the medical inaccuracies tag is there for a reason.

Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at the cane, even after Viktor had set it aside. It was a beautiful thing, if he was honest, all shiny black with an artfully crafted golden handle. But no matter how much Yuuri tried to concentrate on the aesthetic, he couldn’t have possibly overlooked how Viktor had needed this thing.

It made the cane a lot less beautiful in his mind.

How… how hadn’t he known about that? Was it because of the car accident? But that couldn’t be. He had been walking fine at that press conference. And Yuuri had seen him walk before, and he hadn’t needed it then. Granted, it had only ever been a few steps, but… but maybe he needed if it walked more than just a few steps.

And Yuuri had made him walk down the stairs.

He felt awful.

Lunch started off in the most awkward way possible, with Yuuri being preoccupied thinking about the cane and its implications, and Yuri and Viktor not communicating.

As soon as he realized it, he kicked himself and tried to focus on the current situation.

He was a little too late.

“Why did you have to come down?”, Yuri demanded moodily. Looking at the boy closer, he could tell that there was something akin to desperation in his eyes.

Yuuri felt his heart break.

“It’s my house. I can do whatever I want.”

Really, Viktor?

“But now I have to clean up the playroom!”

Yuuri decided to intervene.

“That is because you bet against me. You could’ve just believed me, you know?”

Yuri pouted when Viktor asked “Bet?”

Yuuri flushed. He probably wasn’t supposed to use gambling like this.

“Yeah. I was sure I’d win, too, because you never eat with us. It’s not fair.”

“C’mon Yura, don’t make your dad responsible for losing. Why don’t you tell him about katsudon instead? I’m thinking of making it tomorrow.”

Yuri gasped. “Really!?”, he shouted.

Yuuri laughed. “Yes, really.”

“What’s Cats-done?” Viktor looked adorably confused when he’d tried to pronounce it.

“It’s Katsu-don”, Yuri explained, “and it’s the bestest food ever! You have to try it tomorrow!”

Yuuri smiled at how Yuri almost vibrated out of his seat in his excitement.

“Oh, uhm… sure.”

It was obvious that Viktor had absolutely no idea how to handle his own child, Yuuri noted sadly. This would really have to change. But making them all play tag or something was obviously out of the question.

Though, looking at how Yura beamed at Viktor’s compliance, he figured the problem was lying less with Yuri, and more with Viktor. Yuri was so painfully obviously hungry for his father’s attention that just looking at his little, hopeful face tore at Yuuri’s heartstrings. He wondered if Viktor noticed it, too.

Anyway, he’d have to figure out just what Viktor’s problem with Yuri was and then just make him act like the father he was towards the boy. He knew Viktor had it in him. He just knew it.

After lunch Viktor went straight back to his office, saying he needed to get back to work.

Yuuri had narrowed his eyes at his retreating back. True, he’d only asked for Viktor to eat with them, but helping to wash the dishes was kind of included in that, wasn’t it?

A second later, Yuuri reminded himself of his place in this household and shook himself out of it.

As soon as the door closed behind Viktor, Yuri started talking again.

“Why did he come down anyway?”

“Because I asked him to.”

“Why?”, the boy asked, incredulous. It looked a bit funny on his young face.

“Because he needs to stop running away.”

“But he can’t even run?”

Yuuri smiled down at Yuri sadly. “It’s a figure of speech. Come on, let’s get to work.”

With a melodramatic sigh, Yuri followed Yuuri into the kitchen.

 

When they were about to make their way into the basement, after Yuri was done with studying for the day, Chris walked in, and greeted them on his way to the fridge.

If anyone knew anything about the cane, Yuuri realized, Chris would be it. It was just too bad that he didn’t have the time to ask him about it now. He desperately hoped he’d get an opportunity to question the alpha after the weekend.

Yuuri was lucky though, because Chris walked into the playroom only about an hour later.

They sat down next to each other on the floor, after Yuuri had sent Yuri off to the trampoline.

“Viktor told me you actually made him come down to have lunch with you. I’m shocked”, Chris started with a grin.

“Yeah. I was shocked, too, when he had that cane”, Yuuri relied, hoping Chris would tell him something; anything really.

“Yes. He said he hated how you stared at him when you saw it.”

Yuuri blushed. “I- I was just really surprised! He’s just- I mean! He’s Viktor Nikiforov. It… it kind of hurt to see him like that”, Yuuri admitted, biting his lip. “Is it because of that accident?”

Chris sighed. “Yes and no.”

“Huh?”

Chris looked at him with a calculating gaze. It made Yuuri feel tiny.

After a moment that had felt like forever, he sighed.

“You seem to actually care, so I’ll tell you. I presume you remember that you signed the Confidentiality Agreement?”

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t tell anyone, even without it.”

Chris made a satisfied sound.

“Viktor’s legs are fine.”

Yuuri started at Chris as if he’d suddenly spoken in an alien language.

“No way. He was totally leaning on it! He-“

“I know. But it’s not his legs, Yuuri, it’s his head.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“Well then, let me try again. The doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with his legs at all. They took a ton of different scans and examined him hundreds of times, and they never found anything physically wrong with him. That is, apart from his initial injuries. Have you heard of the so-called Pain Disorder, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head, trying to wrap his head around everything.

“In Viktor’s case the doctors assume it’s caused by the trauma he undoubtedly had. They don’t really know how to heal that yet, especially because Viktor refuses to believe that the pain isn’t ‘real’, so he won’t take any medication for his… mental state. I mean, I can understand it, kind of. How can you just hallucinate being in pain all the time? It does sound unbelievable. And Viktor is running a huge company so I get why he doesn’t want to take any chances with medication.”

Yuuri took a moment to let that think in.

“But- but at the press conference! He didn’t have a cane then!”

“Yeah, because the trauma happened after that.”

“What?”

Chris sighed again. “After the doctors said that the wound was healed, Viktor wanted to prove everyone wrong, you know. It was never publicized, but he went back to training. I was visiting him at that time and went to the rink together with him.

“It wasn’t pretty, Yuuri.”

“What happened?”, Yuuri whispered, not knowing if he really wanted to know, but needing to know at the same time.

“Viktor’s not an idiot. He was careful. And everything went well at first, when he did laps around the rink. When he realized he could do that much without being in pain, he attempted to jump, even though the doctors had told him he wouldn’t be able to. But he was stubborn and thought his body would make it anyway. He only attempted a single flip, and he crashed.  
But Viktor is Viktor, so he got up, and tried it again. And again, and again and again. But he crashed every single time. He tried other single jumps, but I’m sure you can imagine the results.

“It was so hard to watch. I’m not ashamed to admit that I was crying back then. His rink mates were, too, you know. It was like… like someone had cut off his wings, figuratively speaking. I remember how all of us just pleaded with him to just stop, but he’s always been so stubborn.

“So he tried again the next day. With the same results. And the day after that. I think it went like that for about 2 weeks… He was covered in bruises by that time. It looked horrible.  
I think he was in denial. Whenever I tried to talk to him about it he’d change the subject and pretend that everything was fine, that he just needed more time. Though I think that deep down he knew that he was fighting a battle that couldn’t possibly be won, and he just didn’t know how to accept it.

“The last straw was when he slipped doing laps. He laughed it off the first few time, saying how clumsy he was- can you imagine that?! Viktor Nikiforov being clumsy on the ice!? HA!”

Chris took a moment to calm himself down.

“He kept falling more and more often. I think it was because he was being too impatient, wanting too much too soon, after having had to lie down for so long. I think it was just a way for his body to tell him to slow down, but… there was this particular bad day when he slipped more often than usual and when he slipped again, only a few strides after his last fall, well, he… he didn’t stand up again. And he’s been using a cane since then, saying it doesn’t stop hurting and that he doesn’t trust his legs anymore.

“Usually he’s fine with short distances, but if there are stairs or anything he apparently needs his cane. He leans on it more heavily the day after he’s been to the gym though, so I think that’s what you saw earlier. Personally I think it’s a little weird that he still uses the gym if he’s in pain, but he says he wants to at least keep his muscles. So I’m guessing he does muscle training and stuff, but no cardio. It’d make sense. Anyway, no need to worry.”

Halfway through the story, Yuuri hadn’t been able to keep himself from tearing up. The mental image of a younger Viktor, failing single jumps and slipping on the ice, destroyed him. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how painful it must’ve been for Chris to watch that. Let alone for Viktor. Who somehow had had the strength to keep fighting for weeks, who stood back up time and time again, before he couldn’t anymore. It broke his heart into even more tiny pieces.

“How can you tell me to not worry!?”

Chris looked a bit surprised at the outburst.

“Because what you saw earlier looked worse than it was, most likely.”

“That’s beside the point! He- he-“

“Yuuri, calm down”, Chris spoke gently.

“I know it seems harsh but it’s been almost 10 years. I don’t know why he still thinks he’s in pain, no one does, but it probably won’t change until he takes the medication, which, knowing Viktor, will never happen.”

“But- but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel the pain, does it? And- and what about his- there’s no way he’d get over something like that! You know how much he loved figure skating!”

“Almost as well as you do, it seems. Of course he’s not over it. I imagine that if he was, the pain would be gone, too. But he doesn’t want anything to do with it anymore, and we both know that simply just avoiding it won’t ever do him any good. But of course, he’s too stubborn to listen.”

Yuuri needed time to process all of this.

He couldn’t deal with his emotions right now.

And he couldn’t deal with how nonchalant Chris was being about it.

Thankfully, Yuri was a perfect distraction.

He stood up, and went to play without saying another word to Chris. He’d apologize later, but right now he was too upset.

 

His hand trembled when he was about to knock at Viktor’s door.

“Come in.”

He hadn’t even knocked yet.

“Yuuri.”

He’d planned to ask Viktor to come down for dinner as well. But when he saw him sitting there, he was ready to burst into tears.

So he did the only sensible thing and went to stand beside Viktor, took his head in his head and tried to kiss Viktor, and himself as well, senseless. Because then he wouldn’t have to think about what Chris had told him.

Viktor let himself be kissed a few times, before he started making protesting sounds.

When Yuuri didn’t stop, he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away a bit.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Yes, it is. You’re clearly upset.”

“How would you know?” He really didn’t want to talk about it again so soon.

“Your kisses told me. And you’re tearing up. Did something happen?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but sniff. “No. I mean- yes, but. But.

He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t even look Viktor in the eye.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned his head away.

There was a pause, before Viktor laughed in a slightly deranged way.

“It’s because of the cane, isn’t it? Because you realized what a cripple your owner is?”

“NO!”

The shout was a lot louder than Yuuri had intended.

“No? You can’t even look at me.”

“No. I… I talked to Chris and he told me… what happened. And it hurts.”

Viktor frowned.

“What hurts?”

Yuuri didn’t answer. He hadn’t meant to say that in the first place.

“So, what? Chris told you the story, and you came up here and wanted to kiss me out of pity? I don’t need that Yuuri. Leave.”

“I didn’t come here because of pity. I’m upset!”, Yuuri shouted.

“You’re out of line.”

Yuuri would have very much liked to smack Viktor in that moment.

He tried to calm himself down. It wouldn’t do to piss off Viktor any further.

“Will you come down for dinner, sir?”

“No.”

Yuuri felt like bursting into frustrated tears. To think that he thought he’d actually made some progress earlier today.

Viktor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Let’s just keep it to lunch for now, yes?”, he said in a carefully controlled voice.

Yuuri could smell the anger radiating off of him, though.

“Yes, sir”, Yuuri answered, a little scared, but also relieved that he hadn’t messed up everything after all.

“Leave.”

 

It was 11 pm, and Yuuri was still lying awake in his bed. He had finally managed to calm down. And he’d thought about ways to help Viktor, even if it was against the man’s will. Viktor could be stubborn, yes, but damn it all to hell if Yuuri couldn’t be just as stubborn. Especially when it came to Viktor Nikiforov.

He figured that, first, he’d get Viktor to spend more time with Yuri. That was still the most important thing. He had a plan for tomorrow already. And he would figure something out for Sunday, too. But first he needed Viktor to somehow realize that he needed to spend more time with Yura, and… wait.

Yuuri sat up straight. He had an idea.

He got out of bed and hurried to the office, hoping that Viktor was still there.

“Come in.”

“Sir, I need to talk to you.” He was a bit out of breath, but he hoped Viktor wouldn’t notice.

Viktor sighed.

“And it’s so urgent that it has to be right now?”

Well. “Err…no, sir.”

“Then why did you come running here like a madman?”

Yuuri tried very hard not to think about how Viktor could possibly know that.

“I just… realized something, sir.”

Viktor sighed again.

“Sit down, Yuuri.”

After he sat down, Viktor asked again why he was there.

“I just… I mean… on my first day here you told me, that… well, that you wanted me to get used to… you. And being around you I guess.”

“I did.”

“But sir, the only times I’m ever around you is when you put a collar on me, when I practice kissing, when I annoy you or when you punish me. And all of that only ever takes a few minutes at a time. So I don’t know how to get used to you outside of that. I mean- those- those aren’t really ideal circumstances to ah… to- to become a-a-attracted to you.”

Yuuri had turned bright red during his little speech.

He turned even redder when Viktor did nothing but stare at him for a good 5 minutes.

“You’re right.”

What?

“I will think of something.”

Hell, no.

“Sir, may- may I suggest something?”

“You may.”

Yuuri bit his lip, doubts starting to form in his mind.

He pushed through after a moment anyway.

“Tomorrow afternoon, I- well, Yuri as well, we’ll be using the swimming pool, so I thought, maybe, just maybe! That you’d like to join us as well? That way you wouldn’t… erm… I mean-“

“That way I wouldn’t need the cane, hm?”

Yuuri looked at the floor, ashamed of having been caught. Not that it was surprising; he was a talking mess right now.

“I like that idea.”

Yuuri could only look at him wide-eyed. He hadn’t expected for it to go over so well.

“You look at me as if I’m some kind of demon.”

Yuuri quickly averted his eyes.

“Did I scare you earlier?”

“N-no, sir. You just… startled me.”

“In that case we’re even.”

“Huh?”

“I wasn’t prepared for so much despair in your kiss. Your… motivation caught me off guard as well. I’m afraid I might have reacted a little badly. Come over here, Yuuri.”

Yuuri went to kneel down beside Viktor, his mind not able to keep up.

Viktor clasped his hands arounds Yuuri’s head gently.

“I don’t care what you and Chris talk about. But promise, that you won’t mention it in my presence ever again.”

Yuuri swallowed. He probably wouldn’t be able to keep that promise.

“I’ll try.”

The hand’s gripped him just a little harder.

“Yuuri.”

“I’ll try very hard.”

Viktor huffed, almost fondly, if Yuuri didn’t know better.

And then he leaned in and gave Yuuri a single, but painfully sweet kiss.

 

When Yuuri lay down in his bed this time, he was asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking forward to writing this chapter so much, but it turned out to be such a mess I can’t even x___x well, maybe that's what's needed to accurately portray what's going on in Yuuri's head lolol I went over this like 50 times or something and the pacing is still off, the scene changes are still too abrupt and I am not happy with how this turned out but I’m stuck on how to improve it. So I’ll probably edit it a little bit in a week or so when I got some distance ^-^; maybe.
> 
> Also, I think this is the shortest chapter yet, sorry about that. But I didn’t want to put more than that into it, especially with what I have planned for the next chapter so yeah…
> 
> Anyway, thanks for such a great response to the last chapter! I absolutely loved reading what you think is going to happen with Yuuri and Viktor! <3


	12. Breakthrough

Yuuri thought that, all things considered, he was doing pretty well. Sure, he couldn’t really keep his shit together whenever he was faced with Viktor, and he didn’t think that that would change anytime soon, but he thought he was doing rather well with Yura.

He always managed to get up on time, he always somehow managed to get Yura out on time and he hadn’t had to deal with a major temper tantrum yet. And he didn’t have a massive mental breakdown every day.

So, he was doing pretty well.

Which was why he didn’t understand why God was punishing him like this.

It was Saturday.

It was 7 am.

He had no business being awake.

So **_why_** was there a little monster trying to wake him up!?

“Katsudooooon! C’mon Katsudon wake uuup! Katsudon!”

Yuuri pulled the blanket over his head.

“Yuuuuuri!!!!!!!!”

“No!!”

“Wake up!”

“Go to sleep.”

“It’s morning!!”

“It’s too early!”

“It’s not!”

“Is too!”

Yuuri was aware that he was probably not behaving like a proper adult was supposed to. But Viktor had said that he could sleep in until 9 on weekends, dammit!

“If you don’t get up I’ll- I’ll go and watch TV! By myself!”

“Go ahead.”

He didn’t hear any movement.

“Katsudoooon!”

Yuuri heaved a long suffering sigh.

“How about a deal?”

“What deal?”

“We can cuddle until my alarm goes off and _then_ we can go and watch TV. But you have to be quiet when we cuddle.”

“Deal!!!”

He lifted the blanket.

The monster got under it and slammed himself against Yuuri’s chest, so Yuuri put the blanket down again, and almost instantly went back to sleep.

 

He groaned when his alarm went off.

When he realized that Yura was sleeping next to him he was confused for a moment, before he recalled a vague memory of some kind of deal.

Oh yeah.

 _Look at you,_ Yuuri thought a little venomously _, first you wake me up at an ungodly hour and now you’re even sleeping through my alarm._

Yuuri got himself ready for the day.

When he was done, Yura was still asleep. Which, honestly, was just as well.

Because he’d realized he had forgotten to ask Viktor a question yesterday, one that he should probably know the answer to, if Viktor was going to spend more time with them.

He wrote a quick note of “Katsudon is in daddy’s office”, which he propped up against the alarm clock, and left to go exactly there.

 

“Come in.”

“Good morning, sir”, Yuuri greeted as he entered.

“Good morning.”

Yuuri could absolutely not read Viktor’s mood in that moment.

“I- I have a question that will probably… well. It’ll probably be a bit uhh intrusive to ask but… but I think I ah.. I kind of need to know because, well-“

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri shut up. God, he hadn’t thought it’d be that difficult to ask this. Viktor had never punished him for asking questions, so he was fairly certain that he wasn’t going to start now.

“Sit down.”

Yuuri sat down.

“Now, calm down and start by asking the actual question and spare me the excuses.”

Well, that made it easy, at least.

“What has Yuri ever done to make you hate him so much?”

“I don’t hate him.”

“You don’t?!”

Viktor looked at him almost insulted.

“No, Yuuri, I do not hate my son. I got annoyed with him over the course of the last few months but that doesn’t mean I hate him.”

“Then- then why don’t you ever spend time with him!?”

Viktor didn’t answer at first. It made Yuuri think he’d gone too far yet again.

Which is why he was a little surprised when Viktor actually did answer, though his voice threw Yuuri off.

It sounded unsure.

“I don’t know how to deal with him”, Viktor sighed tiredly, “I told you he was dumped on me when he was 3, yes? I wasn’t prepared for that, and I’m still trying to come to terms with it now. I just… I’m not good with kids. I mean, I am, but it’s easier when they’re not my own kids, you know?”

Yuuri didn’t know.

Wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around?

“Sir, with all due respect, how do you expect to come to terms with it by not acknowledging that he’s here anymore than you have to?”

Viktor pressed his lips together.

“I am trying to give him space. It’s obvious that he neither wants nor needs a father like me.”

Yuuri felt like he was missing some kind of crucial information, because what he’d just heard didn’t make any sense.

“Why would you think that?”, he asked, utterly confused.

“You saw me yesterday. Kids want to run around, play soccer or whatever. Yuri has too much energy to be happy with a father that can’t even walk properly. He told me as much. So I’m not going to bother him with my presence if I can help it.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor, stunned.

“You can’t possibly believe that.”

“Excuse me?”

“Viktor, he’s a child, for god’s sake! I’m sure he was disappointed, when he saw that you couldn’t play tag with him or whatever and said it because of that, sure, and I’m sure that hurt, but what he ultimately wants is to spend time with you in whatever way possible!!!”

Viktor looked at him wide-eyed. It was then that Yuuri realized he’d addressed him as Viktor, and not as sir.

This… was bad.

“And why do you think would he want that?”

“Because you’re his only close family! I’m sure your intentions were good, but a child needs parents, or, at least one parent. Didn’t you see how he looked at you yesterday?!”

“I was trying not to. He didn’t seem to happy to have me there.”

Yuuri had enough.

“Ugh, I can’t believe this. You only listen to what he says! You need to look at him! What he says barely ever matches what he means! Yesterday he just wanted you to give him at least a little bit of attention! You’ll never hear him say it, but it’s so easy to see it in his eyes! You just need to look at him _for a goddammed second!_ ”

Viktor stared at his desk for a moment before he looked up at Yuuri.

“You seem to know him quite well already.”

“It’s not hard to! Sir.”

He needed to calm down, fast, or there be a punishment coming faster than-

“Are you quite done yet?”

Well. So much for that.

Yuuri swallowed, but nodded. He didn’t want to dig himself in any deeper and he got what he came here for.

“Then leave.”

Huh?

He looked at Viktor, stunned for a moment. Was he- was he actually getting out of this so easily? No, he thought, realizing the turmoil that was raging behind Viktor’s eyes. He didn’t smell angry, though. So maybe, Yuuri thought, while making his way out of the office, maybe he’d actually think about what Yuuri had said. At least he hoped so. If he decided to punish him later for his behavior then Yuuri could take it easier, knowing he’d at least achieved something.

 

He ran into Yuri in the library.

“Oh. I was just going to come and wake you. Good morning, Yura.”

“Mornin’… Why were you in daddy’s office?”

“Because I needed to talk to him. Come on, let’s get down for breakfast.”

Yuri agreed enthusiastically.

After breakfast Yuuri taught Yuri some more Japanese, this time starting with the katakana alphabet, which Yuri had a bit more trouble with than with the hiragana one.

Realizing that the boy grew frustrated with himself after a while, Yuuri decided to cut the lesson short, and try again after lunch.

“How about we go swimming?”

“Now!?”

“Sure.”

“YES!!!!”

Yuuri was sure that anything that wasn’t Japanese would’ve been welcome at that point, but he was happy about the enthusiasm anyway.

He sent the boy ahead and braced himself to face Viktor again. Which he didn’t want to do so shortly after the disaster that had happened, but if he wanted to go through with his plan, he didn’t have a choice.

“Sir”, Yuuri started, after he’d been allowed to enter, “we’re about to head to the pool now…”

“I’ll join you in a bit.”

That…somehow didn’t sound very promising.

Yuuri sighed and left the office, hurrying to get himself changed into his swimwear.

 

Yuuri did the same warm-up routine he’d done last time and he was really happy to see that Yuri remembered the exercises pretty well.

When they entered the pool, Viktor was still not there.

Yuuri had given up hope at this point that he’d join them at all. He was probably too engrossed with his work, or worse, pissed at how Yuuri had behaved earlier. He probably didn’t want to see him right now. _Damn_ , he thought, _I fucked up_.

This time he had Yura doing some kicks first. Because he was already familiar with that, and then he’d teach him the arm movement for breast strokes. Yuuri figured it’d be as good a start as any. He  also decided that he wanted to try and play around about afterwards, preferably in a way that got Yura used to not having his head above water all the time.

For now, Yuuri just stood close to him and observed with the occasional correction; he didn’t want to risk anything. Come to think of it, this wasn’t such a bad way to get legs muscles starting to form. If Yura stil wanted to do ice skating in a few years, he’d need those.

Now that he thought about it, dancing would do a lot to prepare his balance for ice skating as well. And Viktor couldn’t really have a problem with dancing, right? So maybe he could ask Yura if he was interested in that.

When he noticed that Yuri was starting to look a bit tired, he called him to stop.

“You’ve done amazing, Yura! How about we do the arm movements now?”

“Yeah!”

So Yuuri lifted the boy out of the water to sit next to him and turned to face him.

He demonstrated the movement and asked Yuri to just copy it, which happened with very little difficulty. He was really surprised how easy it was to teach Yuri this, he had expected more of a mess concerning the arm coordination.

But then he berated himself almost immediately. This was Viktor Nikiforov’s kid, there’s no way that would have been a problem. It would be such a waste of talent to not let him skate, he realized. But he also couldn’t try too much too soon with Viktor, he knew that.

For now he should be happy that he’d have lunch with them. And then he’d take baby steps to make the man loosen up.

 

“Can you stand on one leg, Yura?”, Yuuri asked, when it looked like he had gotten the hang of the arm movement.

“Of course I can!”, Yuri said indignant. “Look!”

Well, that sure looked like it, Yuuri smiled.

“Great! Then… can you also do this?”, Yuuri asked, doing the leg motion for the breast strokes.

Yuri had a little more trouble with that, mostly because of balance issues, but he did really well. Yuuri was proud of him.

He was about to ask Yuri to do both things simultaneously, when he heard that the door opened.

He turned around to see Viktor walking in, still with a cane, but this time he wasn’t leaning on it as heavily as he did before.

He was so happy that he actually came downstairs, he almost felt like crying.

That was before he realized that Viktor was wearing a bathrobe, and most likely, only swimming trunks underneath that.

On second thought, he hadn’t thought this idea through very much.

He was not prepared to have Viktor almost naked in his vicinity.

Oh god.

_I’m an idiot._

 “D- daddy?”

“Do you mind if I join you?”

Yuri took half a step in Viktor’s direction, eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree, before he stopped himself, turned his head towards the pool and muttered an “do what you want”.

It broke Yuuri’s heart. He turned to Viktor to translate what Yuri had actually meant, but it turned out that he didn’t need to.

Viktor was already looking at the boy, his own eyes wide in surprise.

Did he- did he actually listen to what Yuuri had said earlier?!

It… it certainly looked like it.

Yuuri felt like he needed to sit down.

Instead of sitting down though, he just kept staring at Viktor, who was in the process of taking his robe off.

Oh god.

He needed to look away.

He really did.

He should probably look away right now.

As in, this insta- too late.

Yuuri swallowed.

Viktor definitely didn’t slack off with his muscle training.

He was ripped and- and maybe a tiny little bit buffer than he was when he did ice skating, which, duh, but Yuuri could still see the muscles he undeniably got from skating. Those legs looked really, really- stop. _Yuuri, what the hell are you thinking_.

He raised his eyes in order to look at Viktor’s face, but they got stuck on his chest instead.

Why did his mouth suddenly feel so dry? And why was Viktor so perfect?

Why was life so unfair?

Viktor was doing nothing but sit behind a desk all day every day, and apparently working out- how many times a week? Anyway, Yuuri was running around and playing with Yuri and keeping up with a kid was _exhausting_ , so why was Viktor so much more in competition shape than Yuuri was!?

It just wasn’t fair! Maybe Yuuri should start lifting, too. But then he’d probably look weird if he got too muscly. Omegas weren’t exactly made to build muscle like that. So maybe that’s why Viktor had it so much easier, Yuuri realized with a not insignificant amount of jealousy.

But those abs! And pecks! Yuuri wanted to- wanted to- he didn’t really know what he wanted but he had the weird desire to go over there and lick him.

Oh god, what the hell was he thinking!? He berated himself, face bursting into what felt like flames.

When he forced himself, successfully this time, to look Viktor in the face, he noticed that the man was staring at him with a smirk on his face.

How long… Yuuri didn’t want to know.

He swallowed.

“Like what you see?”, Viktor asked in that infuriating flirty way.

Yuuri opened his mouth to deny it, but his voice betrayed him, and the only thing that came out was a high-pitched “hiiii～”.

It was humiliating, but it made Viktor’s face turn a little bit softer.

“Katsudon?”

Yura looked at him slightly weirded out.

Which was probably the reason why he found his voice again.

“Ah, it’s nothing, I just had something stuck in my throat. Now. Let’s do the arm and leg movements together, okay?”

Viktor watched them for a bit. He even nodded approvingly, before he sat himself down on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water.

The sitting-down-motion made Yuuri stare at Viktor’s ass.

In his defense, Viktor’s ass was legendary in the skating community and getting such a close look at it was a privilege a lot of people would pay money for.

He wasn’t prepared when Viktor turned around to catch his eye, a sly look in his own.

That bastard had done it on purpose!

Yuuri wanted to die.

“You’re doing it wrong, Katsudon!”

“Sorry, sorry, I got distracted.”

He realized that it was a stupid thing to say when he heard Viktor huff in amusement.

Well, Yuuri was certainly going to get his revenge for that.

“Now, how about we have your daddy show us what it’s supposed to look like in the water, and then you can try it to?”

“Yes!!!”, came Yuri’s eager reply, at the same moment Viktor yelped out a “what!?”

Yuuri grinned at him evilly.

But it seemed like Viktor didn’t actually mind, because he just raised an eyebrow in amusement, before he slid into the water.

Yuuri had almost hoped that Viktor couldn’t swim, but of course he could. He showed Yuri a perfect breast stroke, pretty much in slow motion, which had Yuri clapping, and Yuuri gaping, because he could _see_ the muscles move, goddammit.

“Now you try it, Yura.”

Yuri went to the ladder, which Viktor was right next to in an instant.

When Yuuri noticed it, he had a sudden flash of genius.

He started to slowly back away while talking.

“Actually, Yura.”

“Hm?”, the boy asked, already halfway in the water.

“I forgot something in my room. How about you let daddy help you and you can show me what you did when I get back?”

“Yeah!”

“Wha- Wait, Yuuri-!” Viktor sounded a bit panicked, but Yuuri was already out the door, before Viktor could give him some kind of order.

He was so pleased with himself, he only realized he forgot to take his bathrobe with him when he was already in the pantry. He wasn’t worried about anyone seeing him like this though, it was Saturday after all, and no one was working here. But it was chilly!

He didn’t really know what to do with himself now, and he didn’t want to drip through the whole house. So he sat down at the top of the stairs, waiting.

Even after quite a while Yura had not come running up the stairs, and neither had Viktor, which Yuuri figured was a good sign.

He waited a few more moments before he started to head back.

Yuuri poked his head around the corner in order to get a better understanding of what he was about to walk into.

However, he hadn’t expected his heart to melt.

Viktor was standing in the pool, one hand under Yuri’s belly for support while the boy did his best to imitate the strokes Yuuri had taught him. He couldn’t hear what Viktor was saying, but he saw that he was saying something and that was as better progress than Yuuri had thought possible.

And Yura looked utterly delighted.

Yuuri walked a few steps back and grabbed his hand to his chest, trying to calm down. This scene had almost sent him into cardiac arrest.

It was just too good to be true.

Maybe he had been hallucinating?

He chanced another glance through the glass door, and nope.

Still the same scene he was seeing.

It was then that Viktor caught him, and a second later Yura was looking at him, too.

So he walked back in.

“Did you find it?”, Yura asked.

“Find what?”

“The thing you forgot!”

“Oh! Ah.. no, you see when I arrived at the room I forgot what I forgot.”

That was probably the worst excuse in the history of excuses.

“Oh my, Yuuri, you’re even more forgetful than I am. Maybe we should send you to the doctor”, Viktor added with a knowing smirk.

It made Yuuri blush. He was totally being caught in his bullshit. But Viktor didn’t seem to be angry, so he hoped he was going to get out of this without a punishment.

“Katsudon, look what I can do!”

Yura had clung to Viktor’s shoulder during their little conversation, and Viktor had supported him accordingly. It made Yuuri think that he wasn’t going to survive this day. There was too much unexpected sweetness going on.

“I’m looking!”

“Good! Daddy?”

Viktor helped him to get into a proper swimming position again, before Yuri started showing off what he’d been training the last few minutes.

“Wow! This looks fantastic, Yura!”

Yuri grinned up at him, visibly happy and proud of himself.

“Why don’t you come in as well?”, Viktor asked.

“Yeah!”, Yuri agreed immediately.

Not having a choice, Yuuri jumped in, effectively splashing Yura as well as Viktor. Both of them looked at him in an eerily similar disgruntled way afterwards.

“Ah… sorry?”

“Are we going to accept his apology, Yuri?”

“Pfff no way!”, Yura yelled and splashed at Yuuri with his tiny hand, which didn’t really have much of an effect.

Yuri frowned.

Viktor whispered something in Yuri’s ear.

They splashed him together.

And then it was war.

Yuuri didn’t really stand a chance against the two of them, but he tried to take advantage of Viktor only being able to use one arm, since he still had to hold Yura up, but sadly the boy got the hang of splashing around rather quickly, so that it made up for Viktor’s handicap.

This really wasn’t fair, Yuuri decided, after getting another noseful of water.

“I surrender!”

He even held his hands up for good measure.

Viktor and Yuri looked very self-satisfied.  

Yuuri sighed, but before he could bury himself in self-pity, Yura started talking again.

“Can I try to swim again?”

“Aren’t you tired?”, Yuuri asked.

“No!”

Yuuri didn’t quite believe that. They had been down here for hours at this point and he could literally _see_ that Yuri was exhausted.

“Okay, how about you try to swim over here, and when you arrive, we go an take a break on the lounger for a bit?”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes. It’s not good to overexert yourself.”

Yuri scrunched his face up.

“Overerex- what?”

“Uh…” Right. Yuri was only 5. What was an easier wor-

“What Yuuri wants to say is that it’s important to take breaks.”

Yeah, that. _Thanks, Viktor._

Yuri pouted but agreed, which Yuuri took as prove that he was, in fact, exhausted.

“Daddy?”

“You can do it by yourself.”

Yuri actually looked slightly scared at that. Which Yuuri could understand, but they weren’t standing far apart, and it was important for Yuri to get over the fear of being in the water without support if he ever wanted to swim by himself.

“I’ll be right behind you, all the way”, Viktor continued.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Yuri took a deep breath and looked over at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled at him and opened his arms, hoping that the promise of a hug when he arrived would motivate Yuri a bit more.

Viktor kept his promise, and followed Yuri closely. He had to push the boy’s legs closer to the surface at one point, but other than that Yuri had done exceptionally well.

As soon as he was within his reach, he grabbed at Yuuri’s arms and Yuuri pulled him closer towards himself, giving him a big hug and praising the living daylights out of him.

But when he saw Viktor standing awkwardly next to him he pushed Yuri a bit away from him, thinking of what he could say to the man.

It wasn’t really necessary.

As soon as Yuuri let go of the hug, Yura had thrown his arm into Viktor’s direction, screaming “I DID IT!!! DADDY, I DID IT!!!!”

So Viktor took Yuri out of Yuuri’s hands, and gave him a hug as well. It seemed rather unpracticed, but Yuri didn’t seem to care about that, and Yuuri was just happy to have this kind of breakthrough after such a short time. He hadn’t expected that. At all.

As promised, Yuuri had bundled Yuri up in a towel or two afterwards and sat him down on one of the loungers that were standing around. Viktor had stayed in the water, probably to come to terms with everything he’d just experienced.

Yuuri couldn’t really blame him for that.

What he hadn’t expected though, was for Yura to fall asleep as soon as he leaned back on the lounger.

Well.

Now what?

He wasn’t mentally prepared to be practically alone with Viktor in a situation like this.

“Join me, Yuuri.” Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin when Viktor’s voice was a lot closer than he’d expected. He looked over and saw him hanging off the edge of the pool, closest to where the loungers were.

“Uh… sure.”

This time he was careful to _not_ splash Viktor.

“I don’t know what to do with you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri swallowed. That didn’t sound very positive. Had he read the whole situation wrong?

“First you come into my office, only to scream some sense into me and then you magically make my son hang off of me.”

“I… ah… sorry? Sir?”

Viktor shook his head.

“No need. I admit I was shocked about your audacity, but no one has screamed at me like that since… well, since Yakov stopped coaching me. I think I needed that. Thank you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri did absolutely not know how to deal with this.

The last thing he’d expected when he’d stormed out of Viktor’s office was to be thanked.

 “Does- does that mean I’m not going to be punished?”

Viktor didn’t dignify that with an answer, and only rolled his eyes instead.

“You will be if I don’t hear a ‘you’re welcome’ within the next ten seconds.”

Yuuri could only stare at Viktor for a moment.

“You’re welcome!”, he rushed out, realizing he was probably over the time limit already.

Viktor just huffed out a little laugh.

God, Viktor was so pretty when he huffed out a laugh.

He shook that thought off just in time to see Viktor starting to smirk again.

“Yuu～ri, you really _do_ like what you’re seeing～”

Yuuri was not prepared for that kind of voice.

“I! I uh- I…. I have eyes!”

Well, that came out wrong.

“I mean! I can see- I- just ah… I mean you- you’re… damn”, he whimpered, face burning.

Damn indeed. He was digging himself deeper and deeper and his brain didn’t cooperate at all.

He thought he’d done it now, when he saw Viktor shaking.

He was surprised though, when Viktor broke out laughing after a moment.

Viktor had a beautiful laugh.

At that moment he didn’t even care that Viktor was laughing at him. He really, really needed to make him laugh more often, he decided then and there.

“Oh god, Yuuri-!”, Viktor started when he calmed down, “I haven’t laughed like that in years!”

That was actually pretty sad, Yuuri had the presence of mind to think.

“Well, Yuuri, if I’m so ‘damn’, as you put it, then why don’t you come over here and kiss me?”

Yuuri hadn’t actually meant it like that. But kissing Viktor sounded like a very good idea. He kept forgetting that he was actually supposed to get used to getting physically closer to him.

Which was both, a curse and a blessing, Yuuri realized.

He swam closer to Viktor, which- awkward much? He blushed even more when he came face to chest with him. Literally.

He was a bit to slow to put a stop to his motions, too, so he crashed against him head first.

_Could this get any worse?_

It took a moment for both of them to find their footing again.

“I didn’t realize you had a thing for pecks, Yuuri.”

“Me neither.”

Oh god.

“I mean, I don’t! I think?”

At this point he was ready to burst into tears.

Viktor must’ve realized that he wouldn’t be able to take much more teasing as well, because his face suddenly turned a lot gentler.

Yuuri didn’t dare to feel relieved just yet.

“Does seeing me like this fluster you that much?”, Viktor asked seriously.

“I- uh.. I guess….?”

“Why?”

_Because you’re Viktor Nikiforov. Because you’ve been hanging on my wall for over a decade. Because I never thought I’d ever see you again, much less in real life. Because I still can’t get over the fact that I can actually touch you, instead of paper. Because you’re actually real._

“I’m not used to being around ah… almost naked alphas.”

Which was bullshit. He’d grown up in an onsen.

That didn’t mean he was comfortable with it, though.

“We’ll need to change that”, Viktor murmured.

Yuuri supposed that was right, if he ever wanted to have sex with the man.

Oh god.

No, Yuuri, don’t even think about that right now. What’s wrong with you today!?!?

Viktor grabbed his arm and pulled Yuuri closer towards himself, until Yuuri’s front touched Viktor’s. Since Yuuri did in fact have his belly fat sticking out a little bit, nothing that was lower than the waist touched. But Yuuri was preoccupied with having Viktor’s lips pressed against his to care about that anyway.

It was a very nice kiss.

Which is why he tried kissing back.

He hadn’t actually done that before, but he wanted to show Viktor that he was trying.

He felt Viktor’s hands in his hair a moment later, and made a conscious effort to put his own hands on Viktor as well, knowing that’s what the man wanted.

He put them on his shoulders. Though for some reason moving his arms while kissing was rather difficult.

“Relax, Yuuri”, Viktor whispered in-between kisses.

Yuuri tried to. He tried to just… feel. Feel the gentle pressure of Viktor’s lips, his hands stroking through his hair, his nose bumping against his own once in a while, his muscly hard, naked chest pressing against his own-

He panicked.

“Yuuri?”

“I’m sorry! C-can we do this later?! When we’re dressed!?”

Viktor looked at him confused, before realization settled in a second later.

“Too much?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Of course, we can.”

“Thank you”, Yuuri whispered, frustrated with himself.

Viktor opened his mouth to say something else, when they heard Yuri yawn.

They took a moment to just look at each other before both of them got out of the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus Yuuri’s libido finally awakened.
> 
> On a more serious note: If you know about Article 13 you know what’s gonna come. So, I’m not sure if ao3 is gonna be affected by this or not, depending on how important the “non-profit” part of the whole thing will be but yeah… better safe than sorry so even if it’s still a while until January I figured I’m gonna talk about this better sooner rather than later.  
> I don’t plan on abandoning this fic but I just don’t know if I’ll be able to access ao3 after January. I’m already thinking of ways around it but I’d probably need to keep you updated on it. I THINK Twitter should be fine for me to use in January as well, so I was thinking that if any of you are interested in keeping tabs on this even after everything goes to hell, I’d just… give you that option. So just let me know if you are, and I’ll just put or not put up a link to my Twitter with my next update, depending on what you guys say.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> And as always, thank you for all the comments, kudos and subscriptions <3


	13. Tactile

They had gone upstairs as soon as Yuri was fully awake. And since the boy was complaining about being hungry, Yuuri had forced Yura as well as Viktor to help him cook. Not that he needed the help, but he wasn’t ready to let Viktor go back to the office just yet, for Yuri’s sake.

Yuri seemed thrilled about it, too, when Viktor took his tiny hands in his own to guide him through cutting the meat into stripes. Viktor hadn’t even needed much prodding from Yuuri, which Yuuri was insanely happy about. He hadn’t thought it would be this easy to make the two of them connect. Though, in the back of his mind he feared that a repeat of today probably wouldn’t happen in a while.

After all, it was easy to get caught up in the moment when everything went well, but to keep it up and to form an actual relationship, all of them would have to work hard. And after that even harder to maintain it. Until it became natural. Which, Yuuri figured, would take years.

He was up for the task though. That is, if he could stay here. He needed to work on himself for that as well, he realized with a sigh.

Lunch went well, too. A lot better than the day before. At one point, Viktor had asked Yuri why he kept calling Yuuri katsudon. His face had looked rather funny after Yuri was done explaining. Yuuri had to try really hard to not laugh at him.

After lunch Yuuri was starting to grasp at straws to keep Viktor with them. He wanted to show Viktor that he didn’t need his legs in order to entertain Yuri though, so he proposed to play board games. Yuri was all for it and, after his initial surprise, Viktor agreed to play with them.

They decided on monopoly.

Yura and Yuuri had teamed up to play against Viktor.

And lost pathetically fast.

In hindsight it had probably been a bad idea to try and play a game like that against the boss of a multimillion-or-so company.

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to be salty about losing as soon as he realized that, but Yura looked rather put out.

“Katsudon, you suck.”

“Wait, how is this my fault?”

They bickered playfully for a while, with Viktor laughing at the both of them, extremely satisfied with his victory.

Even though he’d lost, his insides felt very warm in that moment.

At least until Viktor grabbed his cane.

“I’ll be going back to my office then.”

“Why?”, Yuri asked, slightly panicky.

“Because I have an appointment in 30 minutes and I still need to prepare for it. Yuuri. I know your stubbornness rivals mine, but please don’t ask me to have dinner with you, today. It’s an important meeting with important associates and it will be quite lengthy. I can’t have you barging in during that.”

“Yes, sir.”

Yuuri was disappointed.

But he really shouldn’t have expected anything else. Just because Viktor realized that he couldn’t neglect Yuri didn’t mean he wasn’t suddenly busy anymore. And if he was honest, he hadn’t expected Viktor to stick around for this long anyway.

_Baby steps_ , he reminded himself

Yuri only talked gain after Viktor was out of sight.

“Do you think he’ll come to say good night?”

“I- I think it depends on how long his meeting is…” Yuuri said, almost bursting into tears. He couldn’t bear to get Yuri’s hopes up for nothing though, which is why he decided to be honest.

“Oh…”

“I’m sure he’ll spend more time with us tomorrow.”

 

Yuuri had been right about that. Viktor did indeed come down for lunch without a fuss the next day, and he even stayed to play several rounds of UNO together with them.

He went back to his office rather late in the afternoon, though not before telling Yuuri to see him after bringing Yuri to bed.

They spent the rest of the day as usual. Making a little progress with the katakana alphabet, spending time in the playroom and watching TV for a little bit after dinner.

It was during his bath time when Yura decided to ask the difficult questions.

“Why does daddy come to play with us?”

“Maybe he wants to spend time with you…”

“It’s scary.”

That threw Yuuri off.

“Why is it scary?”, he asked carefully, while rinsing Yuri’s hair.

“Because he’s always angry at me.”

Yuuri vividly remembered what happened when he met Yura for the first time.

Still.

“But he wasn’t angry the last two days”, Yuuri reminded him gently.

“That’s ‘cause I was trying reeeaaaal hard to be good. He’d be angry if I would say something wrong.”

“Oh Yura…” Yuuri really felt for the little boy.

“I don’t think he would be angry at you just for saying something wrong.”

Yuri chewed on his lip.

“But he got really angry last time…”

“What did you say to him last time?” Yuuri was trying very hard to sound gentle, not scared.

“You will be angry, too if I tell you.”

Now he really was scared. It sounded as if Yuri was aware that whatever he’d said had been out of line.

“I won’t be angry. Promise.”

There was a pause before Yura apparently decided to trust him.

“I said that he can’t be my daddy because daddies are supposed to be cool and strong and that he sucks because he can’t even walk without help.”

Yuuri made the very conscious attempt to suppress his gasp.

“But I promise I didn’t mean it! I just wanted him to become strong, too, so he could carry me! Because all the other daddies carry my friends, too! But he got really angry and didn’t want to see me anymore”, Yuri wailed.

“Oh… Yura…”

That was probably the same incident Viktor had talked about.

He heaved the boy out of the tub and wrapped him up in a towel before he hugged him, trying to think of something to say, while Yura cried against his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have said that…”

“I know”, Yuri sniffed.

“And do you know why?”

Yura looked at him confused. “Because it made him angry.”

“Well, yes. But do you know why it made him angry?”

The boy paused. “Because I said he sucks?”

“No- I mean yes, that, too. Bu you see, Yura, what you said hurt your daddy very much.” Yuuri wanted to say more, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to. Though, looking at Yura’s heartbroken face, he decided to hell with it, he’d deal with the punishment.

“Your daddy had an accident that made him like this, did you know that?”

Yura shook his head, wide-eyed.

“Before the accident he was very, very strong and super cool! And now he’s very sad that he can’t do the things anymore that used to be easy for him. I’m sure he really wants to carry you, too. And that’s why it probably hurt him a lot when you told him that.

“Oh…”, Yura said quietly, staring at the floor. It looked like new tears were about to flow over.

“Do you think he’ll stop being angry at me if I tell him I’m sorry?”

“I don’t think he’s still angry at you, Yura. But I’m sure he would be happy about an apology anyway.”

Yura nodded, determined.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at him. It took guts to apologize.

In fact, he was so proud of little Yura, that he couldn’t help but press kiss to his forehead softly, before he helped the boy to dry himself off.

He only realized what he’d done a few moments later, but Yura didn’t look put out by the gesture so Yuuri figured it had been fine.

 

He was a bit nervous when he stood in front of Viktor’s door.

He didn’t know why Viktor had summoned him here. He didn’t think he had done anything wrong the last two days, well, apart from the yelling at his owner thing, but Viktor had thanked him for that, so it wouldn’t make any sense for him to punish him now, right?

He knocked.

“Come in.”

“Sir, you wanted to see me…?”

“Yes, for two reasons. Sit down.”

Yuuri obeyed.

“First of all, I forgot about it yesterday with everything that happened, but this finally arrived”, Viktor said, holding up a small package.

Yuuri looked at it confused.

“It’s from the facility”, Viktor added helpfully, “Of course it was supposed to arrive here days ago but apparently the staff are either slackers or very disorganized for it to have taken so long. Go ahead, open it.”

Yuuri took it from Viktor’s outstretched hand, and ripped it open rather impatiently. He desperately wanted his phone back, but he also couldn’t quite believe that it had been this easy.

When he looked inside the package, he found that there was indeed his phone, as well as his wallet in there. He immediately tried to switch it on, but he only got the empty battery symbol. When he checked the package again, he realized that there was no charger.

He felt like crying.

“What is it? Is something missing?”

“The battery is dead and they didn’t send my charger…”

“Oh. Well, you can use mine for now and buy a new own tomorrow”, Viktor offered, pointing at some round, flat thingy that was sitting on the desk.

It took Yuuri a moment to realize that it was a wireless charger. Right. Those were a thing now.

“Erm… thank you for the offer, sir, but my phone is too old for that…”

“In that case I’m afraid you will have to wait until tomorrow.”

Yuuri nodded absentmindedly and went to check his wallet, almost expecting it to be cleaned out.

He was pleasantly surprised, though, when he saw that all of his point cards and even his money – !!!!! – was still in there. Sure, it wasn’t a large sum, but he actually wouldn’t have to rely on Viktor to get a new charger!

Wait.

Was he… was he allowed to have his own money? He vaguely remembered a lesson from the facility, that taught him that, since he was basically nothing more than any other object people owned, he wasn’t supposed to own anything himself. Sure, he had clothes to wear, but those belonged to Viktor, and his phone, well that officially belonged to Viktor too now, even if he let Yuuri use it.

So did that mean he was supposed to give Viktor his money as well? It made sense. Though, Yuuri figured the man wouldn’t have any use for a point card from his favorite ice cream shop.

Biting his lip, he took the bills out and reluctantly held them up for Viktor to take them.

Viktor looked at him bewildered, and didn’t make a move towards the money.

“Yuuri?”

“I- uhh I’m not supposed to have my own money, right?”

Viktor frowned, thinking.

“I guess that’s true. But I don’t have any need for it. Keep it.”

Was that even legal?

Yuuri figured that, since Viktor had told him to keep it, it was like Viktor had given it to him in the first place.

All this technicality bullshit was so stupid.

“Thank you, sir.” He put it back in his wallet.

They sat a moment in awkward silence before Viktor cleared his throat.

“Right. The other reason why I wanted you to come here was because of your reaction in the pool yesterday.”

Yuuri didn’t need to ask for clarification. He knew exactly that Viktor was talking about his little moment of panic he had when they were kissing.

“I’m sorry about that, sir. I-“

“There’s no need to apologize. I’ve been thinking of… several things in order to make you more comfortable with situations like that. However, before I tell you any more than that I need to know something, Yuuri.”

“What is it?”

“Are you up for a challenge?”

That question confused Yuuri. Though he had an inkling that whatever it was that Viktor was about to say, it would be something similar to their kissing deal.

He swallowed, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever Viktor had in mind.

However, he was _always_ up for a challenge.

“Yes, sir.”

Viktor stood up and took his cane.

“Come with me.”

Befuddled, Yuuri stood up, waiting for Viktor to lead the way.

He led them to the curtain further down the hallway.

Yuuri had figured that behind the curtain were Viktor’s own private quarters. He hadn’t thought he’d ever be allowed to go in there, but now that he apparently was, he felt… queasy. He couldn’t really tell why though.

He _knew_ that Viktor wasn’t suddenly going to rape him.

He was surprised though, when Viktor pulled the curtain aside. The hallway to his office was bright and friendly, but behind the curtain the colors were suddenly darker, with red walls and a black marble floor.

Yuuri wasn’t even surprised to see yet another hallway at this point.

Though this one was wider.

Viktor led him down the hallway, past a wooden door and a turn to the left, until the end of the hallway, where, Yuuri noticed now, was another turn, though to the right this time. Behind the corner was a door his left, further down the hall was another door on the right and… if Yuuri saw it correctly, there was another curtain even further down, at end of the hallway.

He wondered if there was another hallway behind that. Viktor certainly seemed to have a fetish for it.

He shook himself out of it and focused on Viktor, who was opening the door closest to Yuuri.

He really didn’t want to think about fetishes right now.

Viktor motioned for him to enter first, so Yuuri did.

He had almost expected to walk into Viktor’s bedroom, but now he was pretty sure that wasn’t the case after all.

He was standing in front of a white grand piano, though unlike the one downstairs it lacked the golden carvings. The outer wall consisted only of windows, though there was space for a fireplace, too. And he saw 3 steps leading up to- Yuuri had to walk further into the room. Whatever the steps led up to was around a corner.

_Oh_.

They led up to a… bed? Really fancy, oversized couch? Yuuri wasn’t sure what exactly it was, but it filled out the whole corner of that room. If he had to guess the width of it he’d say 7 to 8 people could probably lay there comfortably next to each other without touching. And still have at least a meter of space behind their feet before the… thing ended. There were a lot of pillows propped against the walls, too.

Yuuri could only stare at it. The room itself felt very warm and comfy, even without a fire burning in the fireplace.

But right now Yuuri felt very cold inside.

He was up for a challenge, yes, but he was not up for sex.

Not yet at least.

Looking over at Viktor in a slight panic, he realized that his reaction was already being observed by the alpha.

“This is my piano room”, he said by way of explanation.

“I didn’t know you play.” Yuuri’s voice sounded higher than he would’ve liked.

“It became a little bit of a hobby when I was in University. Are you sure you’re up for the challenge?”

No, not really.

“What exactly does that challenge involve?”

“Nothing that would require you to undress if that’s what you’re worried about.”

That was exactly what Yuuri was worried about. So hearing that actually calmed him down a lot.

“In that case I’m sure.”

“Good. Go sit down.”

Yuuri walked up the steps and sat down on the mattress? - Padding? - gingerly.

Viktor followed his example, though he was obviously careful to not sit too close to him. It made Yuuri feel stupid for doubting him for even a second. Viktor was safe. At least when it came to things that didn’t involve punishments.

“What I want to try might make you uncomfortable, but if we’re ever going to have sex, I need you to get used to it.”

Yuuri swallowed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected some difficulty along the way, but he hadn’t thought it would happen so soon.

“Okay…”

“But before we do that, tell me what exactly made you panic in the pool.”

Surprised at the sudden change in topic, Yuuri took a second before he answered.

“I… I think it was when I realized that we uhh… well. Before that when we… kissed, we were never touching anywhere from the face downwards and uh… and in the pool we, well we _did_. And it didn’t exactly help that we weren’t… wearing… much.”

“It’s interesting, honestly. You’re fine with kissing, and you’re fine with hugging, but when we do both of that at the same time it becomes too much.” It wasn’t a question.

“We weren’t really hugging though”, Yuuri pointed out unnecessarily,” we were just standing really close…” _Shut up, Yuuri._

“And that makes it different for you?”

“I- I guess?” He was aware how silly that sounded, okay? He couldn’t help it though; he was a mess.

“In that case what I have in mind might be difficult for you to get through. I want you to try it anyway. But keep in mind that you can always tell me ‘stop’ and I will move away from you immediately, okay?”

Yuuri swallowed, slightly afraid of what was to come, but too stubborn to back down without at least trying.

“Yes, sir.”

“You trust me, yes?”

Yuuri really didn’t think it was a secret at this point.

“I think so.”

Viktor huffed amused.

“Well then move over there and lay down on your back”, Viktor ordered, pointing towards the middle of this… thing.

Yuuri obeyed hesitantly, shuffling to what he figured was the middle of this enormous matrass-thingy.

He kept an eye on Viktor though, who was putting his cane away and took his suit jacked off. He was still wearing the rest of his three piece suit though, so Yuuri decided to just not worry about that for now.

He felt his whole body stiffen up though, when Viktor started crawling towards him.

Crawling wasn’t supposed to look this… this… sexy, was it!? Oh god.

Viktor stopped moving when he was a short distance away from Yuuri’s feet.

“Spread your legs.”

Yuuri sat up hastily, leaning on his elbows, legs pressed together and eyes wide.

“W-w-w-w-what!?”

“Spread your legs, Yuuri. Trust me. I’ll keep my hands off you but I do need to get close to you. And I don’t want you to kick me in the balls if you panic.”

Well. That sounded surprisingly reasonable.

Yuuri slowly laid back down, and forced himself to spread his legs.

This felt so… wrong.

“Wider, Yuuri.”

Face burning, Yuuri obeyed.

He felt _extremely_ uncomfortable.

_I’ll just pretend this is a stretching exercise or something_ , he thought desperately.

“Very good, Yuuri. You’re doing well.”

Yuuri tried very hard to not feel delighted at hearing that.

What was wrong with him?!

Before Yuuri had a chance to ponder over what he felt, he saw that Viktor was starting to crawl closer again, though this time he even came crawling over Yuuri’s body from his feet upwards, until he stopped, when they were face to face, to hover over Yuuri.

Yuuri felt that any chance he had of relaxing flew out the window.

“Hi”, Viktor said playfully, probably to distract him.

It worked a little bit. He was still trembling though, every instinct telling him to run away.

“H-hi.”

“Why do you think you’re scared right now?”

Yuuri paused for a second.

Why _was_ he scared?

Viktor had promised to keep his hands off him, and he was indeed not touching him. He’d also said he wouldn’t have to undress, so that couldn’t be the reason either. With those two promises there was literally nothing Viktor could do that would actually harm Yuuri in any way, right? So why was he scared? He was close to Viktor, yes, but he’d gotten hugs from the man before, and he’d been closer then.

“I- I’m not sure…” God, he was so pathetic.

“I’ll tell you why, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, curious to know what Viktor was thinking.

“It’s because this position makes you unable to run away. Right now I’m caging you in and you’re feeling vulnerable because it takes away the option of escaping. Because of that and because you know that I’m physically stronger than you, you feel helpless and that makes you panic.”

Yuuri could only stare at Viktor wide-eyed. How- was it possible that an alpha of all things could be this insightful? Viktor seemed to _actually get_ what he was feeling. Better than Yuuri himself, which-  Yuuri really didn’t want to think about.

“Do you know why I’m making you go through this, even though I know it makes you uncomfortable?”

Yuuri shook his head, even though he had a pretty good guess. He didn’t think his voice was going to work right now, though.

“Because, Yuuri, _if_ we’re going to have sex, a position similar to this will be almost unavoidable. Especially during my rut. And we can’t have sex without getting close to each other anyway, yes?”

Yuuri couldn’t argue against that.

He knew what the ultimate goal was, after all. And he knew that if he wanted to stay here, he’d have to spend Viktor’s rut with him. He knew just as well that, if he panicked and tried to run away during Viktor’s rut, things would get… _really_ ugly. Especially if it was important to Viktor that his partner was willing.

Knowing that Viktor took the time to try and ease him into it like this actually made Yuuri relax quite a bit. Because it almost seemed like he cared.

Or maybe it was because he was slowly getting used to having the man so close to him.

Or maybe it was because having a kind of normal conversation like that while being this close took the edge off or something.

Either way, he was thankful for Viktor’s patience.

“So… you want me to get used to this so I won’t try to run away during your rut”, he surmised, surprised at how blunt he was being.

“Hm”, was the rather distracted sounding response.

“Look at you, Yuuri”, Viktor murmured instead, “you’re already starting to calm down.”

“I… I think it’s mostly because of your smell.”

It was true. He didn’t always notice it when he was too deep inside his own head, but the effect Viktor’s smell had on him hadn’t changed.

“Ah”, Viktor smiled in acknowledgement.

When he realized that the conversation had apparently stopped, Yuuri started to feel really awkward with Viktor just… there. Above him.

He grasped at straws to get him to talk again.

“Ahm… your library is really huge…” Well, that was lame.

“It is indeed. I’m rather proud of it.”

“Did you buy all of the books?”

“No, Yuuri. That would be impossible. My ancestors started building it way back in the Middle Ages, shortly after we became a family of Marquesses. Every generation added new books to it as well. The library is actually the only room that still looks close to how it was when this house was first built in the 1800s.”

That little piece of information surprised Yuuri.

“I- I thought the house looks pretty modern.”

“It does, now. I had it renovated before I moved in 3 years ago. My parents would’ve killed me for that but I’ve always preferred the modern architecture over the old one.”

Yuuri was horrified at hearing that.

“You – you what!? But! You can’t just…. I mean… I’m sure it looked beautiful before you… changed it.” Wasn’t there some law protecting old buildings from exactly what Viktor had done?

“Oh, it did. It was also very stuffy to live in.”

Yuuri was speechless. He wasn’t all that much into old architecture himself, but if he was honest, he was slightly scandalized. Okay scratch the slightly. He was scandalized.

“If you want to see old houses that are still unchanged, rest assured that I own 2 other ones, which incidentally, both have libraries as well, though not nearly as big as this one, since those are practically only an extension of it.”

“You own 3 houses!?”

“Yes.”

“Where are the other two?”

“I’ll tell if you’re still here in a few seconds.”

Before Yuuri could ask what the hell he meant by that, Viktor had started to slowly lower himself until he was lying on top of Yuuri.

He supported his own weight for a few moments, but when he realized that Yuuri wasn’t exactly panicking, he relaxed his arms, putting his full weight on the omega.

Inside, Yuuri was panicking, but not because of the reasons Viktor had pointed out earlier.

For some reason his brain had chosen this moment to have a fanboy-breakdown. Because dammit all, even if the man was an alpha who was out to have sex with him, this was still Viktor Nikiforov!! His idol!!

Viktor chose that moment to bury his head into Yuuri’s chest.

“Your heart is racing”, Viktor mumbled, “are you scared?”

“N-no.” Not really. Just unable to cope with reality.

“T-tell me about the houses.” He desperately needed a distraction.

“I have a town house in London. It’s significantly smaller than this one, but still not too shabby. I haven’t renovated it yet.”

“Yet!?”

Viktor moved his head to smile at Yuuri impishly.

“Yet.”

Oh god. Yuuri was still trying to calm down. That smile hadn’t helped with that. At all.

“And the other one?!”, Yuuri squeaked.

“The other one is in St. Petersburg. My father’s parents gave it to my parents as a wedding gift. It’s really beautiful but I haven’t been there for years.”

“W-why did you move to England anyway?”

“Hmm…. As a sign of good will I suppose? I have some very important business partners in the States, and just as important ones in Russia. Between the two countries, I figured it would be best to have headquarters on neutral ground. But moving back to England was a lot less time consuming than trying to move to Switzerland would have been.”

Yuuri actually snorted at that.

“Your heart is still racing but you don’t smell scared anymore”, Viktor observed. “I wonder why that is.” He sounded flirty now.

It made Yuuri’s face burn.

“Could it be, Yuuri, that, now that you relaxed, you actually enjoy having me lay on top of you?”

Yuuri blushed even harder, and tried to hide his face behind his hands, feeling too called out to respond to that.

But even though he wasn’t looking, he could feel Viktor shifting around a bit. It made him blush even harder. He hadn’t thought that was possible.

“Yuuri look at me.”

Yuuri opted for peeping through his fingers. It made Viktor huff, but he looked at him patiently.

“Do you?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Words, Yuuri”, Viktor requested with a smirk.

“I- I don’t know why but somehow it’s… weirdly comforting?”

Oh god. Please, can he die now? Or at least vanish into thin air?

“I’m glad you feel like that. It’s comforting for me, too, you know?”

“Really!?” Yuuri was surprised enough to let his hands fall away from his face.

“Of course. It’s very calming to be so close.”

Right.

Viktor had always been known for being a tactile person, especially with his rink mates. Or in general, really.

He’d forgotten about that.

Probably because he seemed so different now.

Viktor sighed.

“Let’s do this again tomorrow, okay?”, Viktor asked, already moving off him.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll just… leave it at that lol
> 
> A lot of you actually said that you wanted to keep up to date if everything goes to hell in January, and I know I said I’d put up a link to my twitter but it was pointed out to me that that might be problematic as well, so have my ID (or whatever the hell you call it lol) instead: @na_di_ne_2002
> 
> I’m usually posting in Japanese but obviously I’ll make sure to keep you updated in English lolol
> 
> And as always, thank you guys so much for all of your reactions, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ^o^


	14. Developments

Yuuri had sent Yura off to school not five minutes ago and was in the process of making himself some tea. He was pleasantly surprised when Phichit came bursting into the kitchen.

“Yuuri～!”

“Phichit! I didn’t know you were visiting today!”, Yuuri exclaimed, ecstatic.

“Me neither! Chris apparently decided last night to bring me along today. Oh no. Wait. Don’t tell me you were punished and need help to get over it?!”

Phichit grabbed is shoulders and started to look Yuuri over.

“No! No, Phichit, I didn’t get punished!”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Yuuri rolled his eyes at him but was happy that Phichit actually cared.

“We need to catch up on what happened during last week!”, Phichit decided then.

So Yuuri poured his fellow omega a cup of tea ad they did just that.

It was nice to hear Phichit talk about the most ridiculous things; for example, it made him laugh quite a bit when he told him about the antics of his hamsters. (He was allowed to keep pets?!)

It was nice to have a lighthearted conversation like that, Yuuri realized. It almost made him forget how shitty his life actually was.

“Anyway, how’s it going with you and Viktor?”

Yuuri jerked at the question, a blush spreading all over his face.

“Huh!?”

“Oh～ I like that reaction! Tell me everything!”

“The- there’s nothing to tell! At all!”

“Oh Yuuri! you’re such a bad liar. Now spill.”

Yuuri sighed.

“He… well he’s trying to get me used to… I don’t know. Get used to being close to him, I guess? It’s kind of weird though.”

“I think that sounds nice, though. Why is it weird?”

Yuuri felt the blush on his face intensify.

“I-I- I mean… his methods are weird. It _is_ nice that he’s trying to be patient.”

“You’re making me very curious here. What did he do? C’mon don’t torment me like that!”

“He uh… he was just… lying… ontopofme… for a while…”

Phichit’s grin almost scared him.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Well what happened then?”

“Nothing? I mean… we talked like that for a while and then he sent me to bed. To sleep!”

“Daaaamn the man is really trying”, he laughed. “I mean, I always knew he was a nice guy but I didn’t expect him to have that much control of himself. Did he have a boner?”

“Oh my god, Phichit, stop! No! He didn’t! I think.”

“I will _never_ stop! And why don’t you know for sure?”

“Be-because I didn’t pay attention to- to that!”

“Naww… that’s too bad.”

Yuuri was _very_ desperate to change the topic at that point.

“S-say Phichit…”

“Hm?”

“Last time you said that an alpha’s smell doesn’t really influence you right? That you do stuff because you want to?”

“Yeah…?”

“But I swear that whenever I smell Viktor I just… become relaxed and dazed and stuff and I- I don’t get it.”

“You get dazed?”

“Yeah, kind of? Sometimes I just… zone out completely…”

“That’s… actually weird. The calming down part is normal, though. Because smelling an alpha you trust means that he’s close, and if he’s close you’re safe – usually – so it send these weird signals to your omega brain that you can relax. But I don’t know about the getting dazed thing.”

“Hm…”

“Well anyway, have yo-“

“Phichit!”

Both Yuuri and Phichit turned to look at Chris, who had come barging in.

“We’re going to have to leave.”

“What?? Already? But we just arrived!”

“I know, sorry about that. But Viktor forgot some things and asked me to take care of the mess. So we’ll have an impromptu trip to London.”

“London!?”

“Yes.”

“Why the fudge would he send you all the way to London?”

Chris sighed and glanced at Yuuri for a second before he answered.

“Apparently Yakov just told Viktor that he was about to board a flight to Heathrow and Viktor… well. You know how he is. He wants me to send him away before he can get here, preferably at the airport. Which is why we have to hurry. Sorry Yuuri, I promise I’ll bring him along again, next time.”

They bade farewell and were gone before Yuuri could even wrap his head around the fact that Yakov was on his way here.

How did someone like that even have time for that? Last time he checked the man was still a highly sought-after couch in Russia.

Frankly, Yuuri was a bit put out by Viktor’s behavior. If his former coach came all the way to England it must’ve been because of some important reason, right? How could Viktor just send him away without even meeting him?!

Yuuri chewed on his lip, but decided to try and knock some more sense into Viktor. Maybe he’d get out of it without a punishment again?

 

“Come in.”

“Good morning, sir.”

Viktor looked at him, quite surprised.

“Good morning, Yuuri.”

There was silence.

Yuuri should have thought about how to approach the topic before he came here.

He decided to stall for some extra time.

“I- uh… are you… very busy right now?”

“That depends on what you need me for.”

Well. That actually explained a lot.

Yuuri almost rolled his eyes.

“I… I was wondering if you would … maybe… go on a walk with me?”

Viktor looked at him incredulously. “A walk?”

“Yes, sir. I- uh… I’ve been wanting to take a walk outside, on the grounds of course, and uh… I thought it would be nice if you could show me around?”

“I’m not particularly fond of dirtying my cane if I can help it, Yuuri. You’re aware that it was raining last night?”

Yuuri hadn’t actually noticed that.

“Oh… well… you could just… lean on me instead?”

Viktor almost seemed startled at the idea.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea…”

“Oh…” Yuuri stared at the floor, thinking of his options, when Viktor started to talk again.

“Would it… make you happy if I were to agree?”

“Yes, sir.”

It wasn’t a lie per se. Yuuri just figured that in order to have a conversation with Viktor about his coach, it would be best to be in a situation where Viktor couldn’t just say ‘leave’ and be done with it.

Viktor sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

He looked conflicted, but when he took another look at Yuuri’s unsure face, he caved.

“Come here, Yuuri.”

When Yuuri went to kneel, Viktor stopped him.

“No, just give me your hands.”

So Yuuri did.

Viktor pulled at them until Yuuri was face to face with him.

“Don’t you dare leave my side for even a second, you hear me? I will punish the hell out of you if you do.”

Yuuri swallowed, but nodded firmly.

“I would never do that, sir.”

Especially not after detecting the insecurity in Viktor’s eyes.

Yuuri realized in that moment that Viktor put a lot of trust in Yuuri. It was true that he could just leave Viktor somewhere in the forest and try to run away, or just leave him there to catch pneumonia or something until he managed to crawl back to the house by himself.

Yuuri would never do something so cruel though, but, Yuuri realized, Viktor had no way of knowing that. They hadn’t spent _that_ much time together.

Viktor closed his laptop and ordered Yuuri to go and get his own jacket, saying that they would meet at the top of the stairs.

Viktor was already waiting there for him when he arrived, and, if Yuuri didn’t know better, he’d say that Viktor seemed to actually be nervous.

He helped him down the stairs and they took a shortcut into the garden, using the door that led outside from the hallway to the garage.

It was foggy and rather chilly and eerily silent. _Pretty fitting for the middle of October_ , Yuuri thought.

Viktor wormed his arm around Yuuri’s.

“You picked some interesting weather to take a tour of the garden”, he commented.

Well. Yuuri hadn’t exactly planned for this, but he indeed should have paid attention to the weather before running his mouth.

So instead of commenting he just started walking, slowly of course.

Viktor huffed at being ignored.

“Chris told me that you built a wall around your whole house?”, Yuuri tried to start a conversation.

“Not just the house. It was a difficult decision, because in theory I own all of Devonshire. When I decided to cut my estate off, I had to chose where exactly I wanted to put the line. I didn’t want to take away the favorite places of the public, but I also didn’t want to limit my… private land to just the house. I _do_ live on a very beautiful piece of land and I _am_ selfish. Which is why, in the end, I decided to keep 4000 acres to myself. There are some things I want to enjoy privately, and I figured it to be a decent size.”

_Decent size, my ass_.

But, wait-

“Wait. Does that mean I’m allowed to walk around on the grounds without a collar, even if you aren’t with me?!”

Viktor looked at him as if he’d suddenly grown a second head.

“Of course you are. Have you really stayed inside the house the whole week?!”

“I- erm… yes?”

Viktor sighed.

“You’re right, I should’ve been clearer with my explanation on what you’re allowed to do”, Viktor started when they reached the edge of a forest.

Yuuri felt a little creeped out, walking through a foggy forest, but Viktor didn’t seem to care it at all.

“Well then. You are allowed to leave the house, Yuuri. As long as you stay on my private side of the wall. You don’t need a collar for it either. Just… send me a short text when you go out, so I won’t have to worry about you, okay?”

“Okay… sir.”

They were a good distance into the forest by now, so Yuuri gathered his courage to ask the question he’d been wanting to ask in the first place after a few moments of silence.

“Sir… Chris told me, that… well. That you send him to meet…”

“Chris tells you a lot of things, doesn’t he?”

Yuuri flushed.

“Not- not really? I just- I mean-“

Viktor’s smell had turned sour at his last sentence, but he didn’t quite know how to backpedal now.

So he decided to just roll with it, consequences be damned.

“Why don’t you want to meet him?”

“I didn’t think you were this sly, Yuuri. You put me in a situation like this deliberately, didn’t you?”

Yuuri didn’t acknowledge the distraction and just looked up at Viktor, waiting.

Now his expression turned sour as well.

To be honest, it scared him a bit.

“It doesn’t concern you.”

“But it still worries me. What if he has something important to tell you?”

“Then he could just write me a mail.”

“But-“

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri pressed his lips together, frustrated.

“You’re a coward.”

Did- did he just? Oh god.

Oh god, he was _so_ going to get punished for this.

“I’m aware.”

.

What.

“Are you done with disrespecting me?”

Yuuri swallowed.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Yuuri took a deep breath.

When he started to talk, he was still scared shitless.

“Yakov wouldn’t just take time off coaching mid-season, even if it’s only for 2 or 3 days, so whatever he has to tell you has to be very important. I get that it must be hard to confront what you lost but you can’t keep running away from that. You’ll have to deal with it sooner or later, and you will regret not dealing with it sooner, when you’re at Yakov’s funeral some time in the future. He’s not exactly young anymore and if you keep being stubborn you might not get the chance to-“

Yuuri stopped himself when he noticed the startled look on Viktor’s face.

“Vi- Sir?”

“Yakov is too stubborn to die.”

“Yakov won’t be able to out-stubborn nature.”

The wide-eyed look Viktor gave him made him look so many years younger; it was almost like looking at skater Viktor again.

Yuuri didn’t wish death upon the old coach of course, and he was sure the man still had quite a while to go, but he figured that using such a harsh example was what was needed in order to get Viktor to see some sense.

Viktor had a complicated look on his face so Yuuri decided to not say anything more for now.

After walking in silence for a while, Viktor pulled out his phone.

“Chris. I want you to pick up Yakov instead of sending him away. Bring him to my house, he can have one of the guest rooms.”

“I changed my mind.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Yuuri was trying very hard to not let his joy show, but it was hard. He hadn’t expected for this to actually work! No matter what happened the rest of the day, Yuuri was so going to treat himself with a little bit of chocolate for a job well done tonight.

He’d eat Viktor’s share as well.

After Viktor hung up, he looked at Yuuri with a stern face, eyes narrowed.

“I know what you did here, Yuuri and I’m not happy with it. By all means I should punish you just for the way you were speaking to me.”

Yuuri swallowed, but he wasn’t surprised. He was aware of what he’d done and he had expected the repercussions.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t scared of them, though.

Viktor sighed.

“I’m not going to, however. Do you know why?”

“B-because you secretly want to meet Yakov?”

Viktor glared at him.

“No, I most definitely do _not_ want to meet Yakov. However, I’m not stupid enough to ignore sensible advice. Still, that’s not the reason. If I were to punish you now, what do you think will happen?”

Yuuri cringed.

“I… I would probably end up crying and I’d probably not want to see you for a while.”

“Exactly. And that’s not the mindset I can have you in when I’m trying to get you to be comfortable with me. I could smell your fear when you were reprimanding me, and I can smell it now, so I will assume that you know very well that you were out of line.”

Yuuri could only stare a Viktor. The alpha was letting him off easy? Again!?

“But don’t be mistaken, Yuuri. I can’t have you disrespecting me, especially not in front of Yakov, or anyone really, so _do not_ act like that again. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good. Now, if I remember correctly there should be something really nice behind that corner”, Viktor said, gesturing to the winding path that disappeared behind some bushes and trees.

“Something really nice?”, Yuuri asked, curiosity picked.

Viktor smiled at him secretively.

“You’ll see.”

They covered the distance rather quickly, and since they had been walking slightly uphill for a while, the fog had cleared a bit.

Yuuri could make out a grassy area.

So they had arrived at the other side of the forest.

He looked at Viktor questioningly.

“I’ll admit that this isn’t the best weather to come here. Listen closely, Yuuri.”

So Yuuri did.

At first he didn’t hear anything but after a moment he could hear… something.

Something that sounded suspiciously like-

“Are those waves?!”

“Yes.”

Yuuri could only gape at Viktor.

“We’re at the top of a cliff called Little Hangman. There’s another one close by called Great Hangman but I left that one open to the public. On clear days you can actually see the wall and security house from here.”

Yuuri was speechless. He had been this close to the ocean all this time?

He started to run ahead, just to get a look at the water, but Viktor held him back very firmly.

“Are you trying to kill yourself?!”

“Huh?”

“You don’t know this area and it’s foggy. You could easily run too far and fall off the cliff! Use your brain for Christ’s sake!”

Viktor looked at Yuuri as startled as Yuuri felt at the revelation.

Viktor was right. He was an idiot.

“Ca- can we go closer?”

“A bit, yes. Let me lead.”

They walked a much shorter distance than Yuuri would have figured was safe.

_Shoot_ , he realized, _I probably **would** have fallen off._

The cliff wasn’t actually all that steep, but Yuuri really did not want to risk falling more than 200 meters if he could help it.

He clutched Viktor’s arm a bit tighter, but stared at the ocean beneath them in amazement. He could barely even make it out, if he was honest, but still. Knowing it was there was enough for him.

He had grown up in a seaside town, so the ocean was a very welcome familiarity to him. It was comforting to have it close by once again.

“Do you like the ocean, Yuuri?”

“I love it.”

He hesitated a bit, but decided to tell Viktor about Hasetsu, and some memories he had of playing at the beach.

They didn’t stay at the cliff for very long.

One reason being Viktor’s legs, and the other being the time.

Yuuri would have to pick up Yura in a bit.

However, on the walk back to the house Viktor shared some stories of his own from when he was living in St. Petersburg.

Yuuri had never been so intrigued in his life.

 

After picking up Yura, Georgi drove them to a mall. Viktor had given him his credit card again, even after Yuuri had said that he could buy the charger with his own money. But the alpha hadn’t wanted to hear it and just told him to use his money for things he would enjoy, not for things he needed.

Yuuri hadn’t wanted to argue with that.

Back at the house Yuuri very much wanted to run upstairs to plug his phone in but he controlled himself. He would plug it in before he went to Viktor tonight.

Viktor had told him earlier that he wouldn’t be having lunch with them because he apparently needed to prepare himself for Yakov’s arrival tonight. Though Yuuri really wanted Yura to have some time with his dad so he could get the apology out of the way and the burden off his little heart, he knew that he couldn’t do anything. He’d pressed his luck already, and twice a day was too ambiguous, even for him.

He’d just have to make sure that Yura and Viktor got some time together tomorrow.

The day passed by normally, though unsurprisingly Yura was very distraught by not getting to see his dad.

Yuuri tried very hard to distract him from it, but the closer it got to dinner time, the more he failed.

He had one last resort though.

“Hey Yura…”

“What?”

“You said you wanted to figure skate, right?”

At least he had his undivided attention now.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what all figure skaters need?”

“No…”

“Balance.”

Yura scrunched his nose up in an adorably confused way.

“So?”

“So… if you want to figure skate we need to work on your balance.”

“But daddy says no…”, Yura reminded him sadly.

What he was doing here was probably some kind of treason, Yuuri realized.

He didn’t care.

“He says no to figure skating. He doesn’t say no to balance training. Or dancing. Do you want to try dancing, too?”

“No. I want to figure skate.”

“It could make figure skating easier.”

Yura paused.

“Is it difficult?”

Yuuri somehow managed not to facepalm, reminding himself that he was dealing with a child.

“It’s very difficult.”

“Oh…”

“If you can dance you can do cool things on the ice faster than others…”

“Really?!”

“Yes!”

“But daddy says…”

“Maybe, if you show him how good you are at dancing, he will think about it again.”

He didn’t want to get Yura’s hopes up for nothing, but he also couldn’t bear the thought of Viktor keeping the boy – or anyone really, he was Viktor Nikifirov!!! – off the ice.

“So, should we do some dancing?”

Yura thought it over for a moment.

“Yes.”

Yuuri grinned.

“Great! Let’s start with warming up!”

“Warming up?”

“Yes. It’s very important.”

“Like for swimming?”

“Exactly! Hmm… let’s start by running 20 laps around the piano.”

Yura looked at him as if he had spoken Chinese.

“Come on, I’ll run with you!”

 

It turned out that Yura was not very fit.

Yuuri didn’t even know why he was surprised. If no one had spent enough time, and play with the boy to build up some stamina, then how could he be? It really hurt his heart whenever he realized just how neglected Yura had been, but he tried his very best to not show it.

After the 20 laps Yura was sweating quite a bit, so Yuuri gave him a sports drink and let the boy’s breathing return to normal before he continued.

He made him do all the standard exercises, like stretching his arms and legs, before he went into the more dance-y ones.

It was a disaster, but Yura did his best to pull through and Yuuri kept on endlessly encouraging him.

“Can you even do anything cool?” Yura complained at one point, rather crabby.

Yuuri had almost waited for that question.

“Of course I can.”

“Show me!”

Yuuri showed him.

Some ballet, some breakdance, and a double axel. He wasn’t confident enough in his jumping to try anything more complex on normal ground.

When he turned back to look at Yura, he could practically see the stars in the boys’ eyes. He took a playful bow and Yura started clapping wildly.

“You’re so _cool_!!!”

Yuuri laughed. “If you keep up with my training you’ll be a lot cooler than I am when you’re older.”

“I will!”

Yuuri grinned at him, delighted by the prospect of teaching Yura how to dance.

“So you want to do it again tomorrow?”

“I want to do it again now!”

“Ah. But overdoing it isn’t good either.”

Yura pouted.

“We can do a few cool down exercises, but then we’ll have dinner, okay?”, Yuuri compromised.

“Okay…”

 

After putting Yuri to bed, Yuuri went to Viktor’s office. He’d told him they’d practice cuddling today after all.

However when he came closer to the office he heard shouting.

He stopped.

He didn’t mean to listen in, but…

“YOU’RE WASTING YOUR TALENT VITYA! STOP PRETENDING YOU’RE IN PAIN AND GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THE ICE”

“I AM NOT PRETENDING, YAKOV! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I WILL NOT GO BACK ON THE ICE EVER AGAIN! AND THAT INCLUDES COACHING!”

Yuuri thought he must be suicidal, because he actually knocked on the door.

The screaming stopped and there was a pause before-

“Come in, Yuuri.”

When Yuuri opened the door he felt like he’d run head first into a wall of angry alphas. Even though the only two occupants of the room were quite a bit away from him.

It was _very_ intimidating.

“Sir-“

“I haven’t forgotten about it. Go on ahead and make yourself comfortable. I won’t take long.”

Yuuri was thankful that Viktor tried to speak to him normally, but the anger in his voice was barely suppressed. It almost made Yuuri wish he hadn’t talked Viktor into this.

“Yes, sir.”

He almost fled the room when he realized that Yakov was scrutinizing him, but he somehow managed to leave at a normal pace.

Yuuri didn’t really know how he was supposed to make himself comfortable, but he figured lying down was a good start.

He tried to prepare himself for what he knew was about to happen. He knew it wouldn’t hurt, he knew Viktor would respect his boundaries and he knew he hadn’t actually minded the close contact after he’d gotten kind of used to it yesterday. So that meant Viktor would probably try to make some sort of progress today, right?

The door opened before Yuuri could mull over it any longer.

Viktor looked utterly stressed out.

He didn’t even say anything when he took his suit jacket off.

He still didn’t say anything when he came crawling over to Yuuri.

And he was still not saying anything when he let himself flop down on him in a way that could only be described as ungraceful.

“Oof!”

“Why did I let you talk me into that?”, Viktor mumbled, making Yuuri swallow guiltily.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t think it’d be… like this.”

Viktor sighed.

“He wants me to sell the company and focus on coaching skaters. Don’t you think that’s unreasonable, Yuuri? Just because I was good at skating doesn’t mean I’d be good at coaching. And I definitely don’t want to sell the company.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that. He understood why Yakov wanted him back in the rink, but he also knew that Viktor wasn’t a coach, and that the company probably held some sentimental value to him as well.

They just lay there in silence for a while, though this time it was a lot easier for Yuuri to deal with the closeness.

“Sir?”

“Mm?” Viktor sounded almost sleepy.

“I was wondering… what- what comes next?”

“Next?”

“I mean… today is a lot easier than yesterday, so…”

“Ah. I see. Do you have a suggestion, Yuuri?”

For some reason Viktor sounded like he was smiling. It was such a stark contrast to how his mood had been when he walked in, it almost gave Yuuri whiplash.

“N- not really…”

“Hmm…. How about this?”

Viktor snaked his arms around Yuuri and flipped them over faster than Yuuri could comprehend.

It took him a moment to realize that he was the one lying on top of Viktor now.

Oh god.

His first instinct was to push himself up, but being the uncoordinated mess that he was, he used Viktor’s chest instead of the padding for that, which- oh god.

Yuuri made the mistake of not focusing on how Viktor’s chest felt like.

Which is why he noticed that his groin was pressing against Viktor’s just a second too late.

Which had his face go up in literal flames- almost.

Which is why he let himself fall back down on Viktor, making a sound like a dying whale.

Which is what he actually felt like.

Like dying.

And like whale.

Because he was too heavy to just lay on people.

But moving would mean even more embarrassment.

So he decided to suffocate Viktor.

“Yuuri?”

He made another dying whale sound.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m dying.”

Viktor paused for a moment, before he huffed out a little laugh.

“And why are you dying, Yuuri?”

“Because- because I- and your chest! A-a-a-and _there_ -!”

Viktor was shaking.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be a bit more precise than that, darling.”

Yuuri went back to imitating dying whales.

Viktor was _laughing_ at him.

And he’d called him _darling_.

No one had ever called him that.

He didn’t know how to _deal_ with this.

It took quite a while for Viktor to stop shaking/laughing. And after the alpha had calmed down, they just lay there in silence again for a while.

Until Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore.

“Am I not too heavy?”

“Huh?”

Yuuri did the unthinkable.

He buried his head into Viktor’s chest in an attempt to hide from the man.

Which, in hindsight, really didn’t make any sense at all.

“Yuuri, you’re not heavy?”

Yuuri didn’t reply.

“Do you honestly think I would be crushed by a little omega like you?” Viktor sounded amused at the thought.

It offended Yuuri, if he was completely honest.

But before he could think of a proper comeback, Viktor grabbed him, and lifted him a significant amount into the air.

Yuuri would never admit it, but it had made him screech.

His feet were still kind of touching the padding, he realized, but that was probably because Viktor’s arms weren’t _that_ long. They were quite a bit longer than Yuuri’s though, so the omega couldn’t even reach the man’s chest right now.

Not that he particularly wanted to touch it again.

He just wanted to hold onto something until the madman let go of him.

It was strangely terrifying to be lifted up that way, even if it was only an armlength high.

“Do you think I’m weak, Yuuri?”, Viktor grinned up at him.

“No! NO! YOU’RE VERY STRONG OH MY GOD PUT ME DOWN!”

“Yuuuri～ You don’t sound like you trust my strength～”

“I DON’T!”

Viktor gasped.

“Oh you wound me! Deeply! You’ll have to kiss it better.”

“I WILL!”

Not a second later he was feeling hard muscle pressed against his front again.

He sighed, relieved that he’d survived that.

Now to pay the price for his safety.

He leaned up to press his lips against Viktor’s before he could even really think about it.

He had intended for it to be more of a short peck kind of thing than anything else, but when pulled back, Viktor had chased after his lips, and when Yuuri made the mistake of hesitating, he was pulled into another, longer kiss.

He didn’t mind.

Kissing Viktor was nice; he had to admit that much.

And this time it was rather playful, really. Whenever one of them started to pull away, the other would follow, and they would be kissing again.

And again.

And again.

Until Viktor flipped them over again.

Yuuri startled for a moment, before he returned to kissing Viktor.

When Yuuri chased after his lips the next time, Viktor pulled away, putting a finger on Yuuri’s lips to stop him, and confusing Yuuri to no end.

“I think you’re ready to learn a new kind of kiss” Viktor said, a little breathless.

Yuuri nodded, thinking that Viktor was right about that.

So Viktor leaned back down and started kissing him again, but slower this time.

At first Yuuri didn’t quite understand what the difference was supposed to be, until he felt something – a tongue – press against his lips. When it clicked in his head, he opened his mouth, allowing Viktor’s tongue to poke at his in a rather playful manner.

Yuuri couldn’t help himself.

It just felt so weird.

He started laughing.

Thankfully Viktor retracted his tongue, before Yuuri could accidentally bite it off.

“Yuuri?” Viktor looked at him as if he was concerned for Yuuri’s sanity.

“I- I’m sorry”, Yuuri gasped, trying desperately to calm down, “It just- I didn’t expect it to feel so weird!”

It took him another moment before he was done.

He took a deep breath.

“I’m really sorry. Can we try again?”

Yes, it had been weird, but it hadn’t really been _bad_.

He felt bad for his reaction though. He’d probably be in tears by now if their roles were reversed.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

This time, things went a bit smoother. When Viktor’s tongue poked at his own, he poked back, instead of laughing his ass off.

It still felt strange, but he was slowly getting used to it.

It was pretty messy, though, and he actually had to wipe his mouth when Viktor pulled back.

How did people make this look sexy in romance movies!? Yuuri just felt… awkward doing it.

“I- that wasn’t very good, was it?”, he asked.

“No, not really. But it’ll get better. And practice is what we’re here for anyway, yes?”

Yuuri had blushed at having his inexperience confirmed, but he figured that Viktor was right.

He still had time to learn and to get used to… things.

“Let’s go to sleep”, Viktor said then, out of nowhere.

“Are you… mad?”

He looked at him confused.

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because I laughed… and sucked…”

“I’m not mad, Yuuri. I rather have you laughing than crying or… well anyway. I already told you it takes some practice. But it’s getting late and both of us have to get up early, yes?”

“Yes…”

“Then off to bed with you”, Viktor said gently, already climbing off him.

Yuuri obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much trouble you have no idea. I think it’s a day or two later than usual, too? Sorry about that ^-^;; 
> 
> Anyway this was a monster to write… like… I have certain plot points I wanna get to but I don’t want to rush too much so I’m trying to fill in the in between stuff but I also don’t want it to get boring and gosh… Please tell me itdidn’t turn out too bad!? 
> 
> Also I was writing this with a major headache because pain killers didn’t fucking work so PLEASE excuse any fuck ups you might find there >.< >.<


	15. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, who would've thought lol 
> 
> Enoy the fluff while it lasts

Yuuri was running back to his room. He’d just sent off Yura to school and he new that it wasn’t a very nice thing to do, figuring that Phichit was probably about to come over any minute now – probably, he didn’t know for sure - , but he just couldn’t wait any longer.

He locked the door to his room, grabbed his _fully charged_ phone and locked himself inside the closet.

He took a deep breath.

And dialed.

.

“Hello?”

Yuuri felt like bursting into tears.

“Mum?”

There was a gasp on the other side.

“Yu- Yuuri?! Is that you?!”

“Yes, it’s me. I’m so sorry I couldn’t contact you any earlier-“

“It’s really you… Oh Yuuri!”

Hearing his mother burst into tear, Yuuri couldn’t help himself either.

He heard that his father had taken over the phone, however he couldn’t bring himself to say anything but a small “dad”.

It was just too good to be true to be able to talk to them again. He had thought that, after getting captured he’d never have the opportunity to hear the voices of his family members ever again.

“How- how are you calling us!?” His dad sounded confused, but he could hear happiness and relief in his voice as well.

“From my phone”, Yuuri sniffed.

“Your iPhone? The one we got you for your birthday?”

“Yes!”

“How?!” It was pretty much unheard of, so Yuuri couldn’t exactly fault his dad for that reaction.

“Vi- Viktor got it back for me.” He needed to get a grip on himself.

“Viktor? Is that the name of your owner?”

“Yes. He- He’s actually really nice.”

Yuuri heard some shuffling before he heard his mother’s voice again.

“Are you safe Yuuri? He hasn’t done anything bad to you, has he?”

Yuuri knew very well what his mum meant with that.

“No, he hasn’t. He only punished me when I didn’t follow the rules, but that only happened like… three times. And it wasn’t even that bad. He didn’t make me… do... anything.”

“Oh Yuuri! Don’t put yourself in unnecessary danger, please!”

“Yuuri!?”, he heard the voice of his sister from further away, “Is that Yuuri on the phone!?”

“Yes!”

“Put him on speaker for god’s sake!”

 Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle. It was good to know that his sister was still the same.

“Yuuri?”

“Hi Mari. How are you?”

He had finally managed to calm down a bit, so he actually had to fight a smile off his face.

“How am I!? How are _you_ is the more important question here, isn’t it?!”

“I’m fine”, Yuuri grinned.

“The hell you are. Did they put you on drugs or something?”

Yuuri laughed.

“No, no, Viktor wouldn’t do that.”

“Viktor? Your owner has the same name like the guy you’ve adored for years? Man that’s messed up.”

Yuuri wasn’t quite sure how to break it to Mari in a way that didn’t make him seem like he had lost his grasp on reality.

“Yuuri?”

“Erm…”

“Don’t fucking tell me-“

Yuuri started laughing. Just imagining Mari’s face was enough to set him off. He knew that tone all too well.

“He’s gone crazy”, she stated.

“Oh, so his owner is the boy from his posters?”, his mum asked, slightly clueless.

“Well, that’s what he’s saying I think. But I’ll only believe it when I see it.”

Yuuri swore to himself that he’d take a selfie with Viktor today.

“Anyway, Yuuri”, his father interrupted, “are you allowed to call us? Please don’t get into any more trouble than you have to.”

“He didn’t say I wasn’t. And I don’t think I’ll get int trouble for this. I made sure to lock my door and everything so no one will interrupt either.”

“You locked your door?! Are you insane?!”, Mari yelled.

“He was the one who gave me a key in the first place! So I’m sure he doesn’t mind me locking the door…”

“What if it was a set-up?”

“Viktor wouldn’t do that. He’s way too busy to play stupid games like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very.”

“It’s so good to hear from you, Yuuri. I’m so happy to know you’re as safe as can be.” His mother sounded like she was still tearing up.

“I promise I’ll call more often from now on. I’m pretty busy with keeping an ey-“ Fuck. He almost forgot about the Confidentiality Agreement. “-an eye on the house, but… I’ll make time for it.”

The conversation wrapped up soon after that.

His family had a restaurant to run after all.

Yuuri kept sitting in closet for a while longer, trying to realize that he had in fact just spoken to his family. After more than 2 months of not being able to, of probably having them worried sick over him. But they hadn’t blamed him at all. Not that it was his fault to begin with but still.

His chest suddenly felt a lot lighter.

And knowing that he could talk to his parents and sister basically whenever he wanted made him almost giddy with happiness.

He- he had to thank Viktor.

Right now.

He jumped up and took a mad dash to Viktor’s office, almost forgetting to knock. Almost.

“Come in”.

Viktor sounded irritated.

When Yuuri opened the door he saw the reason for it.

Viktor was staring down Yakov with a stony face.

And Yakov was staring down Viktor with an enraged face.

Needless to say the atmosphere was very tense.

It didn’t deter him.

“S-sir. May I talk to you for a moment?”

Honestly, it was probably best to have them take a break from their staring contest.

“You may. Yakov, there’s a bench in front of the library.”

“I’m not done, yet.”

“I know you aren’t. But we’ll continue later.”

Yakov narrowed his eyes at Viktor for a moment longer before he got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as the man was gone, Yuuri rushed behind the desk and threw himself on top of Viktor, trying to show him just how thankful he was for having his phone back by suffocating the alpha with kisses.

Viktor had been utterly unprepared for the attack.

Which is why the massive leather chair rolled back until it crashed into a shelf none to gently.

It took Viktor a few moments to pry Yuuri off of him.

After he managed to do that he look at him as if he had gone insane.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri burst into tears.

He had never claimed to be emotionally stable, okay?”

“Thank you!”, he wailed.

Viktor looked at him in a way that conveyed he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

“You’re… welcome.”

Viktor blinked at him.

“What’s going on? You’re crying your eyes out but you smell happy. You’re not making any sense right now.”

“I-I-I just called my parents”, Yuuri sniffed, trying to get a grip on himself, “after a long time. And they aren’t angry!”

“Why would they be angry?” Viktor still sounded confused.

“Because! When they sent me to go grocery shopping I never managed to bring them what they needed!”

“I’m still lost, Yuuri. Why didn’t you?”

“Because facility workers found me!”

Understanding slowly crept into Viktor’s features. He hugged Yuuri to himself a little tighter.

“I see. But in that case it’s not your fault. Anyway, I’m sure they were very happy to hear from you, yes?”

“They were!”, Yuuri sobbed.

“Have you invited them over?”

Yuuri startled so heavily, he’d almost fallen off the chair, if it hadn’t been for Viktor.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri could only stare at Viktor though, his mind refusing to understand what Viktor was saying.

“I… what?”

“Did you invite them? For dinner or something.”

“I-I-I…. huh!? I mean- invite? My family? Here?”

“Yes?”

“I- I can do that!?”

Viktor blinked at him.

“Is there any reason why you couldn’t?”

Had… had Viktor read the how to own an omega handbook or was he actually nice enough to ignore it? Yuuri was sure there were some guidelines that told alphas to be as cruel to omegas as possible.

Viktor didn’t seem to know about those.

“B-because… I don’t know. Is that even legal?”

Viktor finally seemed to understand where he was coming from.

“Ah. That’s what held you back. To be honest, I don’t know, Yuuri. But I also don’t particularly care. If you want to see your parents, or whoever else your family consists of, then you are free to invite them. I’ll be the last person to keep your family away from you.”

“But… but they live in London.”

It was probably only a 3 to 4 hour drive from there but still. It wasn’t exactly a distance you’d drive to just have dinner at someone’s place.

“Well then just invite them to stay for the weekend or something. I’m sure there are more than enough guest rooms.”

“Are you serious?” Yuuri was tearing up again.

He just couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have an owner like Viktor.

“Of course I am.”

Viktor frowned at him.

“Yuuri, are you okay?”

He nodded vigorously, and went in for a big fat hug.

“Thank you so much”, he sniffed.

Viktor sighed, probably annoyed with Yuuri’s antics at that point, but he hugged him back anyway, and even pressed a kiss to his temple.

They sat there like this for quite  a while before Viktor pushed him off gently, until Yuuri was kneeling in front of him.

“I’ll put the collar on you now, so you don’t have to interrupt again later. Yakov should be gone by the time you come back though, so I think I’ll be able to have lunch with the both of you” Viktor told him, already in the process of putting the collar on Yuuri.

When Viktor pulled away from him, Yuuri just couldn’t help himself.

He gave the man a big smooch on the lips, before he hurried out of the office not wanting to take up any more time than he already had.

When he passed Yakov in the hallway he noticed that he gave him a sceptic look, almost as if he was doubting whether Yuuri had been the right choice for Viktor.

Yuuri bit his lip, but decided to test his luck.

He walked into the library and waited until he heard the door to the office close.

Then he walked back to the hallway that led to Viktor’s office.

“He’s fine”, he heard Viktor say.

“I can pick out another one. This one seems to be-“

“I _said_ he’s fine.”

“It doesn’t mean you’ll have to give him away. You know you’re allowed to have up to 5 at the same time.”

“And you know that I don’t care for such a barbaric practice.”

“Vitya. I know what kind of people you used to go out with and he’s obviously not up to their standards. I’m sorry I couldn’t judge it any better from the picture they had uploaded. I thought he looked a lot more suitable. I would’ve chosen someone more _satisfying_ if I had known..”

Yuuri wasn’t even in the room, but he could still smell just how angry Viktor was getting.

But well, at least that answered Yuuri’s question why he had been chosen in the first place.

Of course it was because of a mistake.

“I just _told_ you, he’s fine. He can _satisfy_ me well enough. I don’t need any additional omegas, nor do I want any. I’m certainly not giving him back. Now stop stalling.”

Yuuri went downstairs then, figuring the part he was interested in hearing was over.

What Yakov had said about him sure put a damper on his good mood.

Viktor’s answer though.

That had really surprised him.

If he was honest, he’d probably choose Yakov’s side when it came to judging his looks. He could understand why the old coach wasn’t pleased with Yuuri. He _got_ it, because he thought the same.

What he _didn’t_ get was why Viktor had been genuinely angry at Yakov for saying the truth. Surely Viktor wasn’t blind, and saw all of Yuuri’s shortcomings?

He just… didn’t get it.

 

When Yuuri came back from picking up Yura, Viktor was sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a coffee, judging by the smell.

As soon as Yura spotted his dad, he stopped in his tracks and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, looking at him almost scared.

Right.

There was the apology to get over with.

He squeezed the boy’s hand reassuringly, before he addressed Viktor.

“Sir…”

“Oh! You’re back.”

“Sir, there’s something Yura wants to tell you.”

Viktor looked at the boy curiously.

Yura swallowed loudly and, if Yuuri saw it right, prepared to escape.

So Yuuri grabbed his little shoulders and pushed him forward.

This needed to be dealt with.

And Yura knew it, too, because he barely struggled until he was standing right in front of Viktor’s legs, staring at the floor.

Yuuri crouched down behind him.

“You can do it!”, he whispered into the boy’s ear.

Yura looked up at Viktor.

Yuuri did, too, and realized that the alpha looked a lot more intimidating from this angle. He really felt for the little guy and hoped he would be brave enough to see this through.

Viktor seemed to realize that such a severe difference in height was not ideal for a serious conversation as well, and actually came to kneel down with them.

“What is it?”, he asked.

Yura sniffed.

Uh oh. Not good. Yuuri had hoped for this to happen later in the conversation.

“I… I didn’t mean it…”, Yura sniffed.

Yuuri was pretty sure the boy had tears in his eyes.

“What is this about?”, Viktor asked, now looking at Yuuri, probably for help.

Yuuri ignored him.

“I didn’t mean it!”

“You didn’t mean what? Yuri?”

Yura was full on crying now.

“I- I just said it because I wanted you to get strong and carry me like all the others! I-I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me anymore!” Yura was flat out wailing at this point.“Please! Can you- can you please be my daddy again? I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean it! Promise!”, Yura sobbed, sounding utterly heartbroken.

“Oh…”, Viktor breathed when he realized what the whole thing was about.

He seemed… out of his depth.

“Oh… I don’t hate you, Yura”, Viktor said, sounding close to tears himself.

He took Yura’s tiny hands in his own, by comparison, huge ones.

“Are you sure you want a useless and uncool daddy like me, though?”

Yura nodded insistently.

“Yes! Please!”, Yura howled.

Viktor swallowed audibly, before he finally pulled the boy against his chest to give him a big hug.

It made Yura cry even more, and Yuuri could see his little fingers clutching at Viktor’s suit desperately.

Yuuri backed away slowly, wiping away his own tears that had formed just by witnessing Yura’s pain, and figuring that he’d done his job and that it was probably for the best if he left the two of them alone for a while.

´He went to the library and continued reading his book.

 

It took quite a while until Yura came running around the corner.

The tear stains on his face were still clearly visible but his face was dry and he was beaming up at Yuuri.

“Daddy says he’s hungry and you should come downstairs!”

“Alright”, Yuuri said, putting his book away.

“Did everything go well?”, he asked, tousling Yura’s hair.

“Yes! Daddy even said sorry, too! And that the doesn’t hate me!”

“That’s great!”, Yuuri said, trying to sound enthusiastic, even though his heart was breaking all over again for the little guy.

“Let’s go down then. How about Katsudon?”

“Yes!!”

 

Lunch was a rather quiet affair, but there was no tension in the air anymore.

Viktor seemed… different.

He couldn’t really tell how exactly, but he figured it was his attitude. He just seemed a lot… softer somehow. Like some tough exterior had been broken down.

Yuuri felt he should be more surprised at that than he actually was.

“Will- will you eat dinner with us?”, Yura asked bravely, when they were playing UNO again for a bit after lunch.

“What time is dinner?”, Viktor asked Yuuri.

“At 7.”

“Hmm… I think that should work. I have an appointment at 6 but I’ll try to make it.”

After hearing that, Yura was beaming so hard that Yuuri was actually getting worried of his face to get stuck like that.

Viktor noticed it, too.

 

Viktor actually managed to come down for dinner on time.

He looked at Yura as if he’d seen a ghost though.

“Why are you sweating like that?”

“Katsudon is teaching me how to dance!”

“Dance!?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri quite surprised.

“Ah… is that… okay? Oh god, I should have asked that before I started teaching him. I’m-“

“Calm down, Yuuri, it’s fine.”

“Oh.”

“Since when are you dancing, Yura?”

The boy looked at his father in fascination.

“You don’t think it’s too girly?”

Viktor barked out a laugh at that, and even Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle.

Asking Viktor if something was too girly was… well. The man had had waist long hair until he was 20 and worn glittery costumes for even longer.

“What!? Why are you laughing!? Katsudon??? Daddy??”

“I’m sorry, sweetie”, Viktor chuckled, “it’s not too girly at all.”

Yuuri almost died when Viktor called Yura sweetie. Not just because he called him that, but because of the way Yura had lightened up. It was just so… satisfying on a whole different level.

“So what kind of dance are you learning?”

“Uuhhh…” Yura looked at Yuuri for help.

“Nothing specific yet. I wanted to hammer in the basics like balance and stuff first.”

Viktor hummed.

“It’s kinda boring”, Yura complained.

“But it’s important.”

 _Thank you, Viktor_.

Yura pouted.

 

After dinner Yuuri made Yura clear the table and ceased the opportunity to quickly ask Viktor something.

“Do you think you could help bring Yura to bed tonight? Not-! Not that I need help, I can do it alone, but he’s been asking for you when he’s about to drift off so…”

“Oh… sure...”

What even was this day? Yuuri had this bad feeling that for everything good that had happened today, things would take a turn for the worse really soon.

 

Viktor showed up in Yura’s room when Yuuri was reading to the boy.

“Daddy?”, he’d asked sleepily, as soon as he realized the alpha was there.

Yuuri stood up from the edge of the bed, so Viktor could take over. He hadn’t planned to leave the room, but as soon as Yura saw Yuuri backing away, he grabbed the omega’s pants.

“You need to stay, too.”

So Yuuri sat down on the floor, stroking through Yura’s hair while Viktor finished reading the story.

By the time Viktor was done, Yura was already asleep.

Viktor stared at his son in what could only be described as wonder for a few moments, before they left the room.

Outside of Yura’s room, Yuuri was starting to feel a little lost.

Should he walk to Viktor’s piano room together with him? Should he follow in 10 minutes?

“Uhh… sir?”

“Yes?”

“About the  uhh… the cuddling…”

“Ah yes… We’ll take a break from that today.”

“Huh!?”

“Frankly, I’m exhausted. I also don’t want to… Yuuri?”

“Huh?”

“You look disappointed. Do you want to cuddle today?”

“I uhh… I guess I was just expecting it? I mean…”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I- I think I was looking forward to it”, Yuuri admitted, blushing all the way down to his chest.

Viktor sighed.

“Well then, come on.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not going to reject you if you want to cuddle.”

“B-but you said you’re exhausted?”, Yuuri argued, even though he was already following him.

“I’ll manage. Don’t question me, Yuuri”, Viktor ordered, though Yuuri wasn’t sure how serious he was being at that moment.

 

They had been cuddling for quite a while, with Viktor laying on top of Yuuri, before the alpha decided to start talking again.

“Do you want to switch?”, he asked.

Yuuri thought about it for a moment.

“No”, he decided, figuring he could do without worrying about his weight today. Sure, Viktor had made his point yesterday, but that didn’t magically stop Yuuri from worrying.

After a few more moments of silence, Viktor leaned up and starting kissing Yuuri again. At first without using his tongue, though when Yuuri got into it, he started French kissing him again.

Yuuri hated it.

Not the kissing, but the fact that he was so bad at it.

Viktor must’ve noticed his frustration, too.

“You’re trying too hard Yuuri. Just… don’t think about it too much.”

That was easier said than done.

Viktor tried kissing him like that a few more times before he apparently gave up for the day.

“How are you feeling?”, he asked Yuuri after he leaned back a bit.

“Huh?” Yuuri himself was still a little dazed from the kissing and Viktor’s smell though.

“You smell like you’re rather happy, but…”

“Oh! Yeah. I mean- I’m comfortable.” Funny, how fast one could get used to certain things. He certainly hadn’t expected for it to happen so fast.

“Hmm… do you want to try and go further then?”

“I- I guess?”

Viktor raised an eyebrow at him, making Yuuri swallow nervously.

“I mean… yes? Wait. What does that even entail?”

Viktor shook his head at him, definitely amused.

“Well… we’ve been kissing a lot and we’re as close to each other as physically possible with how we are now. So the next logical step would be to undress.”

At hearing that, Yuuri panicked.

He didn’t even know why, if he was honest. He knew Viktor wouldn’t just suddenly do stuff to him. His panic was silly, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it.

“U- undress?! As in- get- getting n-n-naked!?”

“At least from the waist up? We’ve been in the pool together before, so that shouldn’t be too bad, yes?”

If only Viktor knew.

“O-okay…”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I will include a lot of touching”, Viktor warned him.

Yuuri swallowed.

“Okay.”

He’d have to get used to it at some point anyway.

Viktor just looked at him for another moment before he sat up. He slid his fingers underneath Yuuri’s shirt slowly, but not hesitantly. He ran his fingers up Yuuri’s sides, taking the shirt with him, But Yuuri…

Yuuri couldn’t help himself.

He tried not to let it show, he really did.

But he was ticklish as hell and Viktor was hitting all the wrong spots.

He burst out laughing.

Again.

“Yuuri?” Viktor looked mildly put out.

“I’m sorry! I’m just ticklish, I can’t help it!”

Viktor heaved a heavy, long-suffering sigh.

“Sit up, you.” Viktor sounded almost miffed.

So, after somehow managing to get himself into a sitting position, Yuuri pressed a quick kiss on the alpa’s lips in order to smooth things over. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, after all.

Viktor exhaled loudly and took Yuuri’s shirt off the same way one would rip a plaster off.

Quick and efficient.

“Your turn.”

“Huh?”

“It’s your turn to take my clothes off.”

Okay this time he’d asked for it but why did Viktor always have to be so blunt!?

He blushed all the way down to his feet, probably. He definitely felt hot all over.

Well.

The vest was probably a good point to start.

But that’d mean he’d probably touch Viktor’s stomach - his abs! – in the process.

Oh god.

His fingers were trembling when he was fighting to open the first button.

They hadn’t stopped trembling when he was working on the last one.

He looked up at Viktor’s face when he was done, though he didn’t really know why.

“Take it off, Yuuri”, Viktor said patiently.

Yuuri did.

Though he was very careful not to touch Viktor in the process.

When the vest was lying next to them, Viktor stared at him extremely amused.

“Yuuuuri. Are you afraid to touch me?”

“Hiiii”, Yuuri made a weird squealing noise at being called out.

“Why is that? Are you scared?”

Yuuri shook his head.

He didn’t think he was privileged enough to have the right to touch Viktor, but he felt that Viktor would be weirded out if he told him that.

“Well in that case…”

Viktor grasped Yuuri’s wrists in each of his hands and pressed one of Yuuri’s against his chest, and the other one against his stomach.

It set Yuuri back to imitating dying whales.

How could Viktor possibly find this satisfying? Maybe he’d lied to Yakov? Yeah, that sounded more realistic.

But damn it, he could feel Viktor’s muscles moving under his hands, and sure, it was because the alpha was laughing at him but still, it was- it was- brain-damaging. That’s what it was.

“See? No big deal.”

 _Maybe not to you_ , Yuuri didn’t say.

“Come on, keep going.”

Yuuri swallowed but obeyed.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he was done with unbuttoning Viktor’s dress shirt, before he realized he’d have to get it off the man, too.

He did the perfect impression of a dying baby whale.

“It’s not scary, Yuuri. You should know by now that I don’t bite.”

Yuuri kind of knew that, he guessed.

He carefully slid the shirt down Viktor’s arms.

“See? You’re doing great.”

Yuuri did very much not believe that.

Because honestly, right now, he couldn’t even look at Viktor without blushing 50 shades darker than was healthy.

“Let’s lay back down, okay?”

Yuuri nodded and laid back down on his back.

He thought he was fine, he really, really did, but the closer Viktor’s naked torso cam to him, the more he realized that he wasn’t.

Luckily, Viktor noticed it, too.

“Okay, then. Let’s try something else.”

“Wh- what?”

“Turn around, lay on your stomach.”

Yuuri obeyed, not knowing what was going to happen, but trusting Viktor to not do anything drastic.

.

Viktor sat down on Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri yelped.

He was incredibly uncomfortable.

“Shh calm down, Yuuri.”

Yuuri tried.

But Viktor didn’t exactly help matters when he started rubbing his hands over Yuuri’s back like-

Like he was giving him a massage.

Oh.

Damn.

Okay, that… that actually did help.

Quite a lot.

It only took a few seconds for Yuuri to start melting under Viktor’s hands.

“You’re incredibly tense. I should send you to a professional masseuse”, Viktor commented.

Yuuri hummed in protest, too relaxed to start arguing.

“Hey don’t fall asleep on me!” Honestly, Yuuri was about to.

Viktor stopped, causing Yuuri to make several slightly weird sounds of protest.

“Turn around, Yuuri.”

Yuuri was disgruntled at the order but obeyed anyway. Or at least he tried to. Viktor hadn’t actually moved much from where he had been sitting on Yuuri, so he didn’t have much space to work with. He’d probably never looked this ungraceful in his life, but thankfully Viktor didn’t comment on it.

When Yuuri managed to lay on his back properly, Viktor stared at him for a moment, before-

“Maybe I should give your front a massage as well…”

“No”, Yuuri said, very decidedly.

“Why not?”, Viktor asked, actually poking his belly.

Yuuri wanted to die.

“I already told you, I’m tickLISH OH GOD NO PLEASE DON’T”

But of course, Viktor was merciless and kept on tickling him.

At one point Yuuri had the chance to get away, which he used, obviously, but he hadn’t managed to crawl far before Viktor grabbed his hips and pulled him back towards him; Yuuri screeching all the way.

“You don’t get to run away”, Viktor chided him and tickled him some more to drive the point home.

After a while he stopped though, and collapsed on top of Yuuri, both of them breathing heavily.

At this point, Yuuri even forgot to be uncomfortable, which, in hindsight, had probably been the point of Viktor’s tickle attack.

Yuuri noticed though, that Viktor’s skin was very warm. He didn’t know why it stood out to him so much, but he figured that it was because to him, Viktor had always kind of looked like some porcelain doll: Hard, cold, too beautiful for words, and very fragile.

It was weird to realize that the opposite was true for everything but the beautiful part.

“Say Yuuri?”

“Hm?”

“I have _you_ to thank for how things turned out with Yura today, yes?”

“Oh. You don’t need to thank me.”

“But I want to. Let me buy you something.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. What do you want?”

“No- I mean… huh!?”

“Oh”, Viktor chuckled. “Well, I want to thank you somehow. Do you have a favorite brand? Something you’ve always wanted?”

Yuuri bit his lip.

He really was going to die of embarrassment today, wasn’t he?

“Yuuri?”

“Th- there’s one thing.”

“Do tell.”

Yuuri closed his eyes in agony.

“C-c-c-can I have an autograph?”

“From who?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes.”

He chanced a look at Viktor, only to see how the man looked at him in bewilderment.

“W- when my family comes over they- they could bring one of my posters, and… well… I’d be very happy if you could sign that?”

Yuuri hid behind his hands.

“You have posters of me?” Viktor sounded delighted.

“Yuuri!” He ripped Yuuri’s hands away from his face.

“Of course!”, Viktor agreed enthusiastically.

“Cool”, Yuuri squeaked.

Yep. He was definitely going to die half naked underneath an alpha, simply because he didn’t know how to deal with an honest to god happy Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sooooo badly wanted to write Yuuri.exe stopped working for that one scene in Viktor’s office lol
> 
> Have I ever told you guys how much I LOVE reading each and every one of your comments? I don't think so... But I really do!! Thanks so much for always taking the time to write them <3333


	16. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the whole chapter before you decide it's shit xD

„Come in.“

Yuuri walked into the office with a spring in his step.

“Good morning, Sir!”

“Good morning, Yuuri.” Viktor looked at him amused. “You seem to be in a good mood.”

“I am”, Yuuri grinned, walking around the desk to give Viktor some good smooching.

He still didn’t feel like he’d gotten the hang of French kissing quite yet, but it definitely wasn’t as disastrous anymore as it had been one week ago.

“I’m gonna go out for a run”, he told Viktor, after pulling back.

“You could’ve just let me known via text”, Viktor smirked at him and let his hands wander over Yuuri’s chest while he was leaning back in his chair.

It made Yuuri swallow.

Sure, they had cuddled almost every night since Yuuri died after asking Viktor for his autograph, but … well.

The next time they had cuddled after that, Viktor had tried to go further, as he always did, and tried to take off Yuuri’s pants after promising that it would be _only_ the pants, and not his underwear. But even after that promise Yuuri had panicked as soon as Viktor had started to pull them down. Yuuri had screamed at Viktor to stop and backed away as far as he could, leaving Viktor utterly confused.

It had taken the alpha almost an hour to calm him down again.

They hadn’t cuddled the night after that.

And since then Viktor hadn’t tried to push further again. However, they had gone topless in their cuddling session every single time. And Viktor had gotten a little more handsy, too. Though he always kept his hands above the waistline, and, after realizing that Yuuri did, in fact, feel uncomfortable about his pudgy belly, his main focus had been to make the omega more accepting of himself. It had mainly consisted of stroking random patterns all over Yuuri’s torso and constant touching.

Yuuri had gotten used to that at least. So much in fact, that he had started looking forward to cuddling with Viktor. A lot.

It made him more relaxed around the alpha in general, he’d realized at one point.

The fact that there hadn’t been any more punishments had probably helped, too.

He definitely wasn’t _scared_ of Viktor anymore.

But he had yet to figure out whether that was actually a good thing or not.

“I could’ve. But then you wouldn’t have gotten your morning kiss.”

“That’s a very good argument you’re making there. So? Maybe you should hurry up and give me one then.”

“I just did.”

“I didn’t notice.”

Yuuri snorted.

_Yeah right, that’s why your tongue was in my mouth._

Viktor was lucky that Yuuri didn’t mind kissing Viktor a few more times before he was finally allowed to leave the office again.

He ran around the house once, only to realize just how big it actually was, before he headed into the forest.

He followed the same path he’d walked with Viktor, but this time he noticed that there were several paths that diverted from the one he was using. He was amazed at how much the fog had hidden from sight last time.

The forest looked a lot friendly now than it did before, too, so he made a promise to himself to try out the other paths the next time he went for a run.

Yuuri ran all the way up to the edge of the cliffs before he stopped to get his breathing under control again, enjoying the scenery.

He’d been standing there for a few minutes, before he noticed some commotion further down.

Putting his glasses on, which he’d kept in his pocket, just in case, he saw what must’ve been the security house Viktor had been talking about.

He could make out some figures – 3? – that seemed to be rather agitated, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

So he cautiously jogged closer.

When he could hear the conversation, he finally started to get the gist of what was going on.

It was a rather harsh reality check.

“Please!”

“No. This property is private, so the answer would be no either way. We don’t want to have anything to do with your crimes so get out of here.”

“I know it’s private but I really just need to get to the other side of it! Please! They’ll catch up soon, I-!”

“What’s going on?”, Yuuri butted in, as soon as he was close enough.

The two security guards looked at him confused for a second, before they seemed to realize that Yuuri was Viktor’s omega.

“M- Mr. Katsuki. There’s nothing to worry about, we have the situation under control.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Yuuri was still a little confused. The third person, a boy with some pretty wild hair, was obviously injured.

“Is this your land? Please, can I cross it?! I promise I don’t want to do anything weird, I just need to get to the other side as fast as possible, it would give me a huge lead and-“

“He is an omega that ran away from his master and now he’s asking us to become his accomplice”, interrupted the other security guard.

“Please! It’s only a matter of time until they catch up!”

Yuuri chewed his lip.

He didn’t really know what to do. Obviously he wanted to help the young omega, but he could get into serious trouble if he did that. He didn’t know exactly what would happen, but he figured that Viktor would be less than happy with him.

But he saw the desperation in those big innocent, and way too young eyes.

He didn’t have the heart to send him away.

Yuuri took a deep breath before he started talking.

“Let him in.”

“But- Mr. Katsuki! Lord Nikiforov wouldn’t approve-“

“I’ll talk to Viktor about it.I- I’ll take him back to the house right away. Also, if… if someone asks… you haven’t seen him. I- I’ll take the blame for it.”

The guards looked at each other questioningly, before both of them shrugged.

“As you wish, Mr. Katsuki”, one of them said, while the other one went to open the gate.

The young omega had burst out crying in relief while Yuuri had still been talking.

“Tha- thank you so much! I don’t eve- I- I don-“

“Shh. It’s fine don’t worry about it. Let’s just get into the forest first, okay?” It’d be bad if whoever was after the boy caught them before they could hide.

The omega was a lot slower than Yuuri, which Yuuri thought must’ve been because he’d been on the run for who knows how long by that point. So Yuuri decided to carry him piggyback-style.

“What’s your name?”

“M-minami Kenjirou. I- I mean Kenjirou Minami”, the boy sniffed.

So Yuuri hadn’t imagined the Japanese accent.

“How come you’re in England?”

Minami sobbed. “I was in Japan until my owner bought me.”

“When was that?”

“2 weeks ago.”

“How old are you, Minami?”, Yuuri asked.

“16.”

That almost made Yuuri trip over himself.

“16? Isn’t the age for-“

“They lowered it last year. At least back home.”

Well damn.

“Try to stay awake, okay? We’ll be safe soon.” Probably. Maybe.

Minami’s voice had started to sound fainter by the minute, so Yuuri got worried that he might have some internal injuries or something that might actually be severe. However, he hoped that the boy was just tired.

“Minami?”

No answer.

Well so much for that. Getting scared now, Yuuri started running again, even though he knew that jostling Minami around when he was injured wasn’t a great idea. He just wanted to get back to Viktor as fast as possible.

 

He almost barged in without knocking.

“Come in”, came Viktor’s confused voice through the door.

So Yuuri barged in.

“What the- Yuuri?”

“I- can explain everything after you called an ambulance?”

“No. You explain first, and then I’ll see what I’ll do”, Viktor said seriously.

This had actually been Yuuri’s worst case scenario.

.

“So,” Viktor summarized, looking increasingly unhappy, “you let in a _strange omega_ , who was _on the run_ from _his owner_ , and told _my_ security to _lie_ to said owner and told them that _you_ would take the blame for all of it.

“ _Have you gone crazy_?”

“I’m sorry! But he was in pain and _so scared_ , you should have seen his eyes and he’s only 16 and-“

“Shut up.”

Yuuri did shut up. Not because Viktor told him to, but because of the way Viktor had said it, and _how_ he’d said it. He’d never used that kind of language before.

Yuuri swallowed, realizing at that moment that he must have fucked up more than he’d originally anticipated.

Viktor didn’t smell angry though, which confused him a lot.

The alpha had his head in both of his hands and rubbed his temples.

“Put him the couch.”

Yuuri somehow managed to not sigh in relief.

“Do you even know the law, Yuuri? Calling an ambulance would be the stupidest thing to do right now”, Viktor reprimanded him.

“I- I know what’s important for omegas to know.”

Viktor gave him the stink eye.

Yuuri felt very small when the alpha took his phone.

“Dr. Cialdini, good morning. I’m terribly sorry to intrude on what I’m sure is a busy day for you, but I have an emergency at home.”

“How long will it take?”

“Thank you very much, I’ll see you then.”

Viktor hung up and dialed again.

“Dr. Cialdini will arrive here in about 30 minutes.”

That was probably security on the other end now. Yuuri wondered if the ones at the front gate already knew what had happened at the cliffs.

After Viktor hung up again, he stared at Yuuri in a way that he couldn’t identify, but it was definitely not good. He hadn’t felt this intimidated in a while.

“What do you plan to do after his injuries are taken care of?”

The question threw Yuuri off.

“U-uhm… well. I was- I think- I was going to ask you i-if maybe you c-c-could just, keep him?”

“Well, are you asking that still?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“The answer is _no_. Absolutely not.”

“Huh?”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him.

“For one, Yuuri, I’m not planning to go to jail-“

Yuuri gasped. He hadn’t even thought about that!

“- and two, I will not have two omegas running around in my house. _Absolutely not._ Do you realize what you’re saying there, Yuuri?”

“I-I…”

Yuuri suddenly felt like he was in over his head.

Viktor must’ve noticed that Yuuri was close to a panic attack, because he sighed heavily and rolled his chair back.

“Come here, Yuuri.”

Yuuri obeyed.

“I-I’m really sorry. I just wanted to help him. A-a-and he looked so-“

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri shut up.

“Straddle me.”

Yuuri blushed deeply, but obeyed, making himself comfortable on Viktor’s lap. At least the chair was big enough for that.

Viktor put his hands on Yuuri’s hips and stared into his eyes for longer than was comfortable before he started talking again.

“You do know the main reason why alphas decide to keep omegas, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to get out of having to have sex with me by trying to dump another omega on me?”, Viktor asked earnestly.

If Viktor hadn’t been holding on to Yuuri, he probably would have jumped 10 meters in the air at that.

“NO!!!!!!”, he yelled.

At hearing that, some of the tension seemed to leave Viktor.

“C-c-can’t you just- I mean- h-h-he’s way too young for this kind of thing. C-couldn’t you just- not do that!? Even if you kept him!?”

“No, Yuuri, I really can’t ‘just keep him’. Not if you want to stay here.”

Why did Viktor have to be so stubborn!?

Yuuri was getting close to tears.

“You don’t want him to stay here either, if you’re honest with yourself.”

“Huh?” Why would Viktor think that??

He narrowed his eyes at Yuuri.

“Yuuri. I know you said you never had sex, but did you ever have any kind of close relationship with an alpha, outside of your family?”

“N-no..” Yuuri didn’t quite know what Viktor was going on about.

“In that case you might not even be aware of it yet”, Viktor sighed. “Listen, Yuuri. Omegas are naturally very jealous creatures. Your individual personality can’t even compare to that instinct. You’re a good person, Yuuri. That’s why you wanted to help a fellow omega, but you do _not_ want him in your territory for a prolonged period of time. And as soon as you realize that he’s going to intrude on it – even if it’s because of your own actions – you’ll grow very irritated and irrationally angry with him, whenever you run into him.”

“B-but this isn’t even my territory?” Yuuri was confused. How could Viktor even think that Yuuri would have the gall to think that?

“Isn’t it? You’re settled in here, we kiss and cuddle quite often and you love my son. Tell me how this isn’t your territory. We don’t have to be mated for tis to be your territory, Yuuri.”

Yuuri paused.

He’d never stopped to think about it, but now that Viktor was laying out those facts before him, well, he couldn’t really disagree.

Though he blushed scarlet at the realization.

“I didn’t mean to…”

“I know. But it’s unavoidable. Now, Yuuri think. How would you react if we cuddled and the other omega barged in and interrupted?”

Yuuri could feel annoyance bubble up inside him at the mere thought.

He tried to suppress it immediately, but judging by the knowing look Viktor gave him, he’d already noticed it.

Yuuri swallowed.

“Now, Yuuri, I’ll tell you what will be unavoidable if another omega were to stay here. Close your eyes and imagine this: While you’re gone to pick up Yura from school, the other omega goes into heat. As an alpha, I would obviously do my duty and fuck the heat out of him, knot him and pu-“

“STOP!”

Yuuri was shaking.

And crying.

He also had Viktor’s shoulders in an iron grip.

“Do-don’t. Please…”, he whimpered.

He wasn’t even sure what he was feeling.

There was white hot rage, and an unhealthy amount of jealousy.

And so much anguish.

Just at the mere thought of Viktor sharing another omega’s heat.

It hurt- it hurt _so_ much.

In fact, it messed with him so much that he could taste vomit at the back of his throat.

Viktor pulled Yuuri flush to his chest, and started to rub his back.

“See what I mean? You’d most likely try to kill him, that’s how much you would be beside yourself.”

Yuuri sobbed, unable to get over what Viktor had just made him think.

Viktor sighed.

“I’m sorry I had to put that picture in your head, darling. But I don’t think you would’ve grasped the situation otherwise.”

Viktor kissed his temple and stroked through Yuuri’s hair.

He was right, too, Yuuri thought after he had managed to calm down a bit. He wouldn’t even have considered the fact that another omega would also have to go through heats. And that he was probably the only omega crazy enough to want to go through a heat alone. And if Viktor owned another omega, he was obliged to help the omega through it.

Yuuri wanted to get that thought out of his mind. Desperately.

“But… but what about alphas who own more than one omega? How do they…?” Yuuri attempted to ask, when he felt like he could talk again.

“Those alphas don’t care about what the omegas feel. I assume they keep their omegas in cages as well to prevent that. Either way, I doubt that the omegas owned by those kinds of alphas grow attached enough for this to happen anyway.”

Right.

Yuuri swallowed.

That was how omegas were usually treated.

He’d almost forgotten.

Also, apparently Viktor knew now that Yuuri had, in fact, become quite fond of the man.

His life was shit.

Actually, no. Not for an omega.

But apparently his life was too good for him to handle actual reality.

He had no idea what he should do now.

He hugged Viktor tighter.

“Yuuri, I know you probably don’t want to hear this right now, but you’ve created this mess yourself, so you don’t get a choice. What I just told you is only one side of it. Sooner or later the boy’s owner will come to the conclusion that he’s on my property and he will accuse me of stealing his omega. You’re aware that’s a felony?”

Yuuri swallowed.

“N-no. I didn’t know that”, he whispered guiltily.

“Well, now you do. You told the guards that you would take the blame for it, which makes this even worse. The boy’s owner, I assume it’s a man, will get the right to decide your punishment, and since he isn’t allowed to execute it, I’m the one who will have to do it. In front of witnesses, too. And that is if things go well. Because you took his omega away from him, he can choose to keep you as his own omega for compensation.”

Yuuri was horrified.

He hadn’t known about that.

“I am rather confident that I’ll be able to dissuade him from doing that if I offer him enough money, however there’s no way he won’t have you punished and there is nothing I’ll be able to do about that.

“As for the boy… he’ll have to go back anyway. I will not have more than one omega running around in this house.”

Yuuri was stupid.

He was so very, very stupid.

All he’d wanted to do was to help a fellow omega, but instead of helping him, he’d only gotten all of them into serious trouble.

That’s- that’s not how he had imagined this to go at all.

He was such a failure.

He didn’t have the right to cry. Because it was his fault to begin with.

But he couldn’t help himself.

He sobbed loudly, tears seeping into Viktor’s pristine suit.

Viktor just sighed heavily.

 

Yuuri was still crying and straddling Viktor when the doctor arrived.

He wanted to slide off of Viktor in embarrassment, but the alpha didn’t let go of him.

“Dr. Cialdini. Thank you for coming here. My omega here found a stray one on our property and it seems like that one injured.”

The doctor didn’t even blink an eye at the situation and started to look Minami over.

While the examination was going on Viktor kept stroking Yuuri’s back, kissing him on his head from time to time.

Yuuri didn’t know why Viktor hadn’t kicked him out, or at least punished him yet.

He’d punish himself if he could.

 

“His wounds aren’t very serious. There are some shallow scratched here and there, and I’d say he’s in desperate need of a bath, but otherwise he should be fine. He’s slightly malnourished, but it should be easy to fix with some vitamins and good food. I assume the reason why he collapsed was exhaustion.”

Dr. Cialdini left shortly afterwards.

Minami woke up about half an hour later.

He panicked as soon as he noticed that there was an alpha in the room.

“I’m sorry!”, was the first thing he said.

Viktor sighed.

And let his grip on Yuuri go slack.

Yuuri clung onto him anyway.

Which was apparently the wrong things to do, because Viktor… Viktor pretty much glared at him.

Had- had he decided to exchange him for Minami after all?

Yuuri whined.

“On your knees, Yuuri.”

Yuuri obeyed, and tried to keep himself from whimpering unsuccessfully when he was kneeling on the floor. He just wanted to stay close to Viktor.

“What’s your name?”, Viktor asked Minami gently, probably in order to not scare him any further.

But still.

That tone made Yuuri’s whole body go stiff.

Because it wasn’t directed at him.

“M- K-Kenjirou Minami.”

“Why were you running away from your owner?”

Since Yuuri was kneeling he couldn’t see Minamis reaction to the question.

Though if Yuuri was honest he was busy trying to keep his mind off the fact that Viktor was paying all of his attention to another younger and fitter omega, and none at all to him.

It was hard.

“B-because he di-didn’t give me b-b-break, even though I- I told him it h-hurt.”

“Would you like me to be your owner instead, Minami?”

“I-I don’t know, sir. Y-you definitely smell a lot nicer than him.”

Yuuri clenched his fists so hard he made himself bleed from the indents his fingernail left, in an effort to not bawl his eyes out. He couldn’t help the quiet sob that escaped him anyway.

He shouldn’t be reacting like this.

Heck, he hadn’t expected to react like this.

This is what he’d wanted.

He had somehow managed to make Viktor listen to him yet again.

He had absolutely no right crying about it.

“Hmm. When is your next heat?”

“I- in about 3 months, sir.”

Yuuri was shaking.

He couldn’t take this conversation.

It hurt too much.

“I can’t promise that I will be able to buy you from your current owner, because that will ultimately be his decision. However, if he should agree, I will only become your new owner under one condition.

“Which condition, sir?”

“I need you to find a beta boyfriend or girlfriend before your next heat. As you know, I already have an omega and we’re too emotionally attached for me to take care of you in the… ah… traditional way. Obviously, I can’t let you be with another alpha as long as I own you, but expecting you to go through your heat by yourself would be barbaric. Do you think you can find yourself a beta partner before your next heat?”

“Definitely, sir.”

“Good. I will have you sign an agreement that frees me of the duty of having to take care of you during your heat. Please take a seat in the hallway outside while I write it.”

Yuuri had trouble breathing and hearing, but the thud of a closing door got through to him.

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri flinched.

Viktor sighed.

So Yuuri looked up at the alpha, just in time to see him wrinkle his nose.

The action got another silent sob out of Yuuri. He knew he couldn’t even come close to Minami in terms of attractiveness. But Viktor didn’t have to show his distaste so obviously.

“Are- are you bleeding?”, Viktor asked unbelievingly.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri flinched again, though he could guess that Viktor’s eyes were zeroing in on his hands.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t bring himself to unclench his fists.

“Yuuri what the hell are you doing!?”, Viktor exclaimed, shocked.

He grasped Yuuri’s hands and opened them forcefully.

“Oh for fuck’s sake”, Viktor sighed.

“This is exactly why I don’t want to deal with more than one omega at a time”, he grumbled while he got his medical kit from one of the shelves.

The pain of the disinfectant got him out of his head enough for him to hiss and try to pull his hands away.

With no luck.

“After everything I just explained to you, don’t tell me you thought I would _do that_ to you.“

Yuuri stared at the floor, ashamed of his reaction.

He didn’t know why he reacted like that.

He still wanted to help Minami, too.

“Yuuri, look at me.”

When Yuuri didn’t react, Viktor grasped him under the chin and pushed his head up until he looked him in the eyes.

“Did you?”

Yuuri swallowed.

“Yes, sir.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him.

“ _You_ , Mister, are silly. You should know by now that I would never do something like that.”

Yuuri sobbed, though this time it was probably out of relief.

He honestly wasn’t even sure what he was feeling anymore.

After Viktor was done bandaging Yuuri’s hands, he got on the floor as well and hugged him tightly.

Yuuri hugged him back, clutching at Viktor as if he was his lifeline.

He was still scared.

Not of Viktor sending him to another alpha, no. He trusted his owner’s words. Now.

He was more scared of himself. He hadn’t known what kind of intense emotions he was capable of. And the intensity of it was what had scared him the most, almost. It was only second to not being enough for Viktor. And he didn’t know how to deal with that feeling, either.

He really was in way over his head, in more ways than one, he realized.

And he had created such a mess.

“I’m so sorry”, Yuuri whispered, still in Viktor’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Viktor wrinkled his nose because he smelled the blood.
> 
> Also fact: I've been tired the whole day so please excuse my extra shitty writing lol I've been reading over it a few times but I'm pretty sure I overlooked some mistakes ^-^; I'll read over it again some time tomorrow just in case lolol
> 
> Also damn. I should've told you guys how much I love your comment's sooner x'D Thank you so so much for all of those I really do appreciate it <33


	17. Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear dudes and dudettes, I'm on a roll. Here's you second chapter for the day <3  
> (Shit I think I'm 5 minutes late now lolol who cares xD)

„Go sit on the couch, Yuuri”, Viktor said after he pulled away from the hug.

Yuuri didn’t move.

“Please, sir… c-can I stay here?”

Viktor looked at him in a rather befuddled way.

“On the floor?”

Yuuri nodded. He didn’t care that he was kneeling on the floor, he just wanted to stay close to Viktor right now.

Viktor sighed.

“Do as you wish.”

And with that Viktor went to sit at his desk properly, getting on the phone as soon as he sat down.

“Chris, hi. I need your help.”

“No, don’t bring Phichit, that’s the last thing I need right now. No, I need you to get two of the cages from the basement and put them on the stage- yes, the ground floor, don’t interrupt me. Move the couches from the corner onto the stage as well. You can ask Georgi to help you.”

“No, I don’t want to punish Yuuri.”

“Look Chris, just do what I say and I’ll explain the circumstances later.”

Viktor sighed after hanging up.

“C-cages? Sir?”

Viktor sighed once more.

“Yes, cages. If I want this to play out with the least amount of damage as possible I need to manipulate him into assuming things. Yuuri, you realize that he will be enraged, yes? He will most likely want me to punish you in a way that will _really_ you. And that doesn’t have to be physically. If I were to present you to him like you normally are, that is, wearing clothes and running around freely, he will assume that you feel quite settled in here. If an omega feels like that it becomes territorial, as you should know now. Now, if he knows I’m allowing you to be territorial in my house he will correctly assume that having you watch me fuck Minami will be the worst punishment for you.

“And I will do everything I can to lead him away from that conclusion. Which means, I will keep you as omegas are usually kept, so he won’t care about emotional attachments. If he doesn’t care about that then the chances of him trying to mentally abuse you like that will get close to zero, are you still following me?”

“Yes, sir.” In a fucked up way, this actually made perfect sense.

“D-does that mean, I’ll have to be n-n-naked in that… that cage?”

“Obviously.”

Yuuri clenched his eyes shut.

.

“Lilia, good morning”, Viktor was on the phone again, “I’m sorry this is very last minute, but could Yura stay at your house until the day after tomorrow?”

“Yes, I realize that I’m asking a lot of you, but I have reason to believe that I’ll get visited by an extremely aggravated alpha, a stranger, today, and I need time to deal with him and the fallout.”

“Of course. I’ll invite you to watch the premiere performance of Don Quixote at the Royal Opera in February.”

“Yes, the Orchestra Stalls.”

“Thank you, Lilia.”

Yuuri was so glad that Yura wouldn’t have to witness what was undoubtedly about to happen, but at the same time he felt intensely guilty about just how much money he was costing Viktor right now, just because of his misjudgment.

He really did deserve to get punish for this. But he was also so happy that Viktor didn’t seem to be very angry with him. Even though he didn’t deserve such kindness right now.

God, his mind was a mess.

He leaned forward until his forehead pressed against Viktor’s knee.

“Yuuri”, Viktor sighed, after a while.

Yuuri turned his head to look at him.

“Go get Minami. You can keep kneeling here while I talk to him.”

So Yuuri stood up and walked into the hallway hesitantly. He didn’t quite know how to face Minami after everything that just happened.

The boy sat on the bench, shoulders hunched and obviously scared.

Yuuri immediately felt like an ass for reacting the way he had.

“Minami?” The boy’s head shot up to look at him. “Viktor wants to talk to you.”

After kneeling back down he couldn’t help himself. He knew it was silly, and he knew that Minami wouldn’t even see it, so he wouldn’t be able to take the hint either, but Yuuri pressed himself against the outside of Viktor’s leg, with his head lying on the alpha’s sigh in a show of what was supposed to convey “that’s mine”.

He celebrated a quiet victory inside his head when Viktor started stroking through Yuuri’s hair, before he even started talking to Minami again.

Yuuri told his brain to shut up and listen.

“I have a plan to try and just buy you from your current owner, as I’ve already told you. And I promise you that much. However, you need to understand that I cannot promise you that it will work.”

“I understand, sir.”

Yuuri didn’t like it when Minami called Viktor ‘sir’.

“Good. Now, are those your clothes?”

“No, sir. I… I stole them from my master before I ran away…”

“I figured as much. How has your current owner kept you and how did you escape in the first place?”

“I- I was in cage, Sir, unless… well. Unless he uh… needed me.”

“Naked?”

“Yes, sir”, Minami whispered.

Yuuri felt sick at that thought.

“And how did you escape?”

“He fell asleep last night, before he could… put me back so…”

“Ah, that’s important information, Minami. Thank you.”

“Really!?”

“Yes. After all, if he hadn’t neglected to look after you properly, you wouldn’t have been outside of the cage without supervision.”

Yuuri could literally hear the eyeroll in Viktor’s voice when he said that.

“Now, as you can see on Yuuri, I’m not in the habit of keeping omegas in cages, nor naked, however for the sake of pretending to be a _normal_ household, I’m having cages set up downstairs as we speak. I will get notified if your owner wants to enter my property, so as soon as that happens, I need you to undress and get in that cage without making a fuss. Can you do that?”

“Certainly, sir.”

Well. That was more than Yuuri could do. He pressed his face against Viktor’s legs harder, ashamed that he couldn’t even get naked without panicking.

Viktor scratched his scalp soothingly.

“Very good. We’ll see how everything turns out. If I can buy you, I’ll tell you more about how we will deal with the situation then. For now, I will have one of my staff bring you to a guest room where you will stay until further notice.”

“Yes, sir.”

Viktor called Georgi, who appeared at the office door after only a few minutes.

“Georgi. Are you and Chris done with setting everything up?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you. Bring Minami to one of the guest rooms in the west wing. Stay with him until I call you.”

“But, sir”, Georgi stated confused, “what about Yuri?”

“He will stay with Lilia for now.”

After Georgi and Minami left, Viktor let out a heavy sigh.

“Come up here, Yuuri.”

He crawled into Viktor’s lap.

“You know I hate forcing you to do things, but I really can’t have you wearing anything when that alpha comes here. How do I get you naked without having you panic?”

“I-I don’t know, sir. I’m so sorry”, Yuuri whispered. He really was a failure.

“Hm… there must be something though… Do you want to try taking a bath together?”

“Yes, sir.”

He didn’t know whether that would work, if he was honest. In fact, he was rather pessimistic, but he didn’t have time to get comfortable with the thought anymore. Which is why he should just be grateful that Viktor was _still_ willing to go along with whatever made him comfortable.

“Well then get up, Yuuri. I don’t think we have more than a few hours at the most.”

 

Viktor’s private bathroom was… strange. He couldn’t see a toilet but the outside wall was made up completely of windows. And there was a huge balcony. Who the hell had a balcony connected to the bathroom? Or, bath-oasis, was probably a more fitting term. There was tiny waterfall for christ’s sake. And at the center of the room were steps that led up to the fricking bathtub.

He didn’t know why he’d expected a normal bath.

But it was a welcome distraction from reality right now.

“Y- you have a waterfall… in the bathroom”, Yuuri stated the obvious.

“I thought it was aesthetically pleasing.”

“And a balcony.”

“Where else would be a better place for a jacuzzi?”

“Aren’t you concerned that someone can look in through the windows?”

“No. The only people close enough to be able to do that and actually see something would be the gardeners. And they are usually busy working.”

“Don’t you have a toilet?”

Viktor looked at him amused and pointed to a rounded wall.

“Behind that?”

“Yes. Are you done stalling?”

Yuuri flushed.

“S-sorry.”

“No need. You took a run earlier, so I assume you’re sweaty, yes?”

“Yes, sir…”

“In that case, I’d like you to take a quick shower before we get into the tub, okay?”

“O-okay…”

They stood in silence for a few moments.

“Well, aren’t you going to undress yourself?”

“Aren’t _you_?”, Yuuri asked, almost used to getting at least his shirts taken off by Viktor.

“Yuuuuri～ so bold!”

Aaaaaaaand Yuuri was making dying whale noises again.

“I-I-I didn’t mean it like _that_!”

Viktor smirked. “I’m sure you didn’t. Well then come here Yuuri.”

Viktor took his jersey jacket and shirt off without a problem.

“You can take your socks off yourself, yes?”

Nodding, Yuuri did exactly that.

When he was done, Viktor stared at him seriously.

“I know you are aware of the situation, Yuuri, but just… try to relax somehow, okay?”

That was such an absurd request, Yuuri almost laughed.

But he knew what Viktor meant, so he didn’t and just nodded. Though he got incredibly nervous when Viktor crouched down in front of him.

“I’ll just… get this over with quickly, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, eyes squeezed shut already.

Viktor did indeed pull Yuuri’s pants down quickly, together with his boxers. It had Yuuri’s whole body stiffen up in an instant. He started trembling, too.

He felt Viktor grab his calf and lift his foot off the floor.

Right. He needed to get out of them completely.

Deep breaths Yuuri.

Viktor is the last person on earth who wants to rape you.

Deep breath.

Viktor is trustworthy.

You got yourself into this situation.

Viktor had been fine with not rushing things.

You can only blame yourself for this.

Deep breath.

“Yuuri, hold this.”

Something soft was pressed into Yuuri’s arms. Something that smelled strongly like Viktor.

He opened his eyes, to see that Viktor was stripping in front of him, and that he was holding Viktor’s dress shirt.

“Can you go put this on the chair?”

Yuuri turned to walk to something that was probably some kind of beauty-make-up-table-desk thingy, whatever you called it. He wasn’t even surprised to know that Viktor had one of those.

When Yuuri turned back around, Viktor was standing there, wearing only … was that a thong?

Oh boy.

How did that even- Yuuri shook his head, not wanting to actually know.

“How are you holding up, Yuuri?”

“B-b-b-better than I thought”, Yuuri admitted.

Maybe growing up in an onsen had desensitized him to bathing surroundings or something.

Or maybe it was because he wasn’t the only one naked in this room.

“Do you want to take this off, Yuuuri?”, Viktor asked, lightly snapping at the band of his tiny piece of underwear.

It made Yuuri swallow.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”, Viktor asked, smirking.

“No.”

Viktor huffed amused.

“Yuuri I can smell what you’re feeling. If you’re comfortable enough with me to feel aroused you shouldn’t fight it.”

“I’m not-“ Yuuri shut himself up, horrified when he realized that he was, in fact, turned on at the sight of Viktor in a thong.

 “I- I-…”

“Sit down, Yuuri”, Viktor said, slowly walking towards him.

Yuuri let himself fall down on the chair.

When Viktor arrived, he put his hands on each of the armrests, leaning forwards until his nose touched Yuuri’s.

“Be honest with yourself, Yuuri”, Viktor said in a voice that could melt ice.

“Do you want to take it off?”, he murmured.

“Ah..h…I-I-I… uh…uh….”

Viktor ran his nose up Yuuri’s jaw, lips barely touching his skin.

“Yuuri?”, he asked again, with that same tone.

“Yes”, Yuuri whimpered.

“Such a good boy”, Viktor whispered straight into Yuuri’s ear, making the omega shiver all over, before he leaned back a little, to press a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Well then go ahead”, Viktor said, standing up straight.

Wha- what the hell had just happened?!

He blinked up at Viktor, who just stood there, waiting.

Trying to calm his racing, he had a horrible realization.

He was hard.

Viktor’s voice and scent alone had managed to get him hard.

He looked up at Viktor, wondering just how in the hell he was supposed to hide it when he was fucking _naked_ , but once again the alpha seemed to be able to read his mind.

“It doesn’t matter, Yuuri. We won’t start to worry about that until you want us to, yes?”

Yuuri nodded.

If he ignored the fact that he was naked, vulnerable, and embarrassed beyond belief, he found that he was in fact curious to just… get a glimpse… again.

Last time had been really quick, because he was startled beyond belief and hadn’t been prepared in the slightest, but this time… this time he was. Kind of.

He reached his hands out on the direction of… Viktor’s dick.

Oh god.

Actually, no.

He… he couldn’t.

Actually, yes.

He could.

He had permission.

Oh god, he actually wanted to see Viktor’s dick, didn’t he?

He was such a pervert.

What was wrong with him??

He had somehow managed to grasp the band of the thong, and just… having his hands so _close_ was almost causing him to have an aneurysm.

He was really going to do this, wasn’t he?

He glanced up at Viktor again, who just smiled at him gently.

Yes, he was.

He took a deep breath and pulled it down slowly.

.

Yuuri was familiar with how dicks looked. He had his own one, after all. And he grew up in an onsen. He has seen all kinds of dicks in his life. Granted, he’d never felt comfortable seeing them, but he _had_ seen them. But he’d never seen a dick he’d describe as beautiful. Until today. It… it was just so… perfectly shaped and… pale. Was that even healthy?

Yuuri tried to shake himself out of it.

He knew that an omega’s dick was naturally small, averaging at around 5 cm in an erect state, which, Yuuri was kind of content with, because he fell exactly into that average. It was a small comfort, but it was one nevertheless.

He also knew that a beta’s dick was 10 cm on average, and that an alpha’s was about 15 cm on average.

And now he knew that Viktor’s dick was way beyond average. And he wasn’t only talking about the length. He wasn’t sure what the average measurements were when it came to girth but… but Yuuri was fairly certain that what was hanging in front of his face was the equivalent to 3-4 of his fingers in width.

What he didn’t know was how the heck the alpha had managed to cram himself into such a tiny piece of clothing.

.

Wait.

It… it wasn’t exactly flaccid, was it?

.

Oh god.

Oh god.

Oh boy.

“Yuuri, shh. Relax”, Viktor tried to calm him, “he’s just saying hi, no need to worry okay? Go take a shower, you’ve done amazing.”

……. He?

Well, Yuuri thought, the dick was attached to a he, so it kinda made sense to call it a he, too, right?

Maybe Yuuri had been wrong in calling a dick an it all along?

Or maybe Viktor was the weird one.

Either way, Yuuri jumped at the chance to escape.

 

There was a seat fastened to the wall of the shower.

Yuuri was confused for a moment before realization came over him.

It hurt his heart.

Were Viktor’s legs really that bad that he couldn’t manage to stand through a whole shower?

Maybe… maybe it was only for the days after he trained?

Yuuri hoped to god that’s what it was.

 

While he was showering, Viktor had started to let water as well as something bubbly into the tub, Yuuri saw when he got closer to the tub.

The water was pink, too.

Well.

Yuuri looked at Viktor questioningly.

“Omegas first”, was what he said instead of explaining just what the heck he’d done to that poor blue water.

“Ah… I- I’ll let you go first”, Yuuri said, not trusting the water to be anything but acidic.

Viktor shrugged and let himself get soaked without hesitation.

And apparently without pain.

Huh.

He held his hand out to Yuuri.

It wasn’t exactly elegant, but Yuuri managed to climb into the tub in a way that didn’t have him touch Viktor’s dick. It helped that the tub was rather big.

After he settled in, Viktor encircled him in his arm and pulled him close to his chest.

So much for not touching.

“How are you feeling?”, he murmured against Yuuri’s ear. It made him shiver again.

And blush scarlet. There was no way Viktor hadn’t noticed that reaction.

“A-a-a lot better than I expected.”

“Good. To be honest I was expecting this to be a lot more difficult as well. What do you think changed?”

“I-I’m not sure. Probably all the cuddling we’ve done? And maybe that I don’t exactly have a choice anymore.”

Honestly, if he fucked up Viktor’s plans just because he couldn’t keep his shit together about being naked, he’d rather shoot himself in the face than watch Viktor’s worst case prediction come to life, knowing he was the one to blame.

“That’s true”, Viktor sighed, when all of this is over we’ll cuddle naked every day to get you properly used to that as well. And then…”

“And then?”

“And then we’ll see what we feel like doing next. Sound good?”

Yuuri nodded, letting himself lean against Viktor’s warm chest.

Laying there propped up against Viktor and having the alpha’s thumbs stroking over his belly in small, soothing circles, Yuuri was somehow able to let himself relax.

Yuuri was sure that he’d never find a better owner than Viktor and he’d so definitely send himself to hell if he screwed this up. Literally.

“Yuuri?”

“Hm?”

“I think we should… finish with the preparations.”

Yuuri swallowed.

“Okay.

.

After they dried themselves off, Viktor put on his suit again and gave Yuuri a fluffy bathrobe.

Nothing else.

“The less clothing we have to get rid off later, the better”, Viktor explained, which… actually made sense.

 

Viktor led him into the party room where Yuuri had stolen some drinks with Phichit before.

Though the room looked a little different this time, obviously.

Just as Viktor had ordered, there were two black cages towards the back of the stage, standing about 2 meters apart. And there were two half circle sofas standing in front of a cage each.

“W-why do you even have cages, if you don’t use them? Sir?”

“There are several of my business associates who detest leaving their omegas at home, alone. So when they asked me whether it would be possible for them to store them in the basement during parties and meetings, I ordered several of those.”

“But… I never saw them in the basement?”

“I have them in the basement that connects to the west wing, Yuuri. I would never put something like that in a place where Yura could find it.”

“R-right.”

At that moment, Viktor’s phone rang.

Viktor looked at the screen, pulling a face.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Richard Paine, huh? No, I don’t know him. Whatever does he want?”

“Oh, I see. It’s the negligent alpha. Take all of his data before you let him through.”

After hanging up, Viktor looked Yuuri seriously.

“Get naked, come with me.”

Yuuri fumbled with the robe while trying to keep up with Viktor. How was it that a guy using a cane was walking faster than him???

Yuuri had managed to untie the knot at the same time they arrived at the stairs that led up to the stage.

Viktor took the bathrobe off Yuuri’s shoulders, and threw it behind the bar before he led him towards the cage on the right.

It wasn’t high enough to let Yuuri stand in it, he realized.

“Get in there, Yuuri.” Viktor almost sounded like he was close to begging.

Yuuri swallowed but didn’t make a fuss when he crawled inside. The ground was padded, so that was at least something.

“You can do this, Yuuri”, Viktor whispered, before he pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead.

When the lock to the cage clicked, Yuuri had a funny feeling in his stomach, but he forced himself to ignore it.

Viktor put his arm through the bars and grasped Yuuri’s hand in his, stroking over his knuckled while making another call.

“Georgi, tell him to undress and get down here as fast as possible.”

A few minutes later, Minami was in the room, as well as Georgi, though Yuuri had no idea where they had come from. Minami walked towards the unoccupied cage without having to be prompted and just sat down, as if all the fight had left him.

It tore at Yuuri’s heartstrings. Minami was way too young for this kind of shit.

A second after Viktor had locked Minami’s cage, the doorbell rang.

“Go and get the door Georgi. You can take the rest of the day off, after you led my guest here.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Viktor was on the phone an instant later.

“Mila, I need you in the party room right now, bring drinks, two glasses.”

Viktor gave the orders while he was on his way to the door.

The doors opened just as Viktor came to stand next to the reception part of the bar.

“Lord Nikiforov will be glad to see you now”, Georgi’s voice could be heard in an overly formal tone.

“Thank you.” The new voice sounded… intimidated? That couldn’t be right.

But judging by the way Minami had flinched at hearing that voice it must’ve indeed belonged to his owner.

“Mr. Richard Paine, I presume”, Viktor started, all business.

“Yes. And I presume you are Lord Nikiforov.” That voice just didn’t carry the same authority as Viktor’s did, even though it was obvious he’d tried. Yuuri was almost relieved, but chided himself to be more careful than that.

“Indeed I am. Would you care to sit down? Drinks will be served in a moment.”

“Sure…” Mr. Paine walked towards the stairs, turning his back towards Viktor.

Usually that wouldn’t have caught Yuuri’s attention, but he caught the way Viktor looked at the man.

Viktor smirked at the man’s back, like a predator who knew he already got his pray and only needed to sink his teeth in for the kill. His eyes, too, were cold as ice. It was dangerous and unexpected, and if Viktor hadn’t been on his side he’d be legitimately scared of the man.

Heck, he felt uncomfortable even though he knew Viktor was doing this for him.

“I apologize for showing up rather late. I had to read up on the law.”

“What a coincidence”, Viktor answered, “I did as well.”

“You see, Mr. Paine, it was quite a surprise when a strange omega suddenly appeared in my forest. Some gardeners found him, and apparently the stray hadn’t worn a collar. How can I be sure that he is indeed _your’s_?”

They were sitting down now, on the couch that was in front of Minami’s cage. Still, Yuuri was able to get a better look at the man, and realized he had the same pudgy figure as Yuuri himself did. He seemed to be a bit younger than Viktor as well, though going by appearances only, he somehow looked older than Yuuri’s owner.

Weird.

“Ah yes. I brought his collar with me. And I’m sure Ken won’t lie about my status as his owner.”

“He probably won’t. But the word of an omega is useless, you should know that. However, I’ll decide to believe you. Now, the law states that-“

“That I can have your omega as compensation.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Mr. Paine dangerously.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t interrupt me when I’m speaking. Has no one taught you basic manners?”

Yuuri had no idea how Viktor had managed to make a sentence like that sound legitimately threatening. The other man stared at him wide eyed as well.

“I-I apologize.”

Viktor sighed, seemingly fed up with the conversation.

“Well, you can have him if you want to. I’d advise you to take a look at him before you decide though. He isn’t attractive.”

That… hurt.

“You’re saying that just so I won’t take it.”

Viktor waved his hand in Yuuri’s general direction.

“Go ahead.”

Mr. Pain came to Yuuri’s cage, causing the omega to back up as far as possible.

“He’s wearing glasses?”

Viktor snorted.

“Yes. He’s even more useless without them than he is with them.”

“How useless exactly?”

“He can’t even see my dick when it’s right in front of his face. I got him the glasses when I got sick of him trying to suck my leg.”

That had never happened and sounded stupid as hell but the man seemed to actually believe it.

That was so… absurd.

But now he at least knew that Viktor was lying through his teeth.

“You’re right, he is rather unattractive. I do prefer my omegas fit and muscly. You can keep him.”

“Well thank you.” Viktor sounded sarcastic.

“So can I have my omega back now?”

“About that…”

The person who was most likely Mila chose that moment to come in, drinks and all.

They paused the conversation until she put everything on the small table between the sofas.

“Thank you, Mila.”

She smiled at him and went to stand close to the wall, apparently on stand by for more instructions.

“Y- you have quite a lot of err… servants”, Mr. Paine observed.

“Oh please, you only met two. An estate like this can’t be run by only me, obviously, and I’m certainly not going to get my hands dirty.”

“O-of course not.”

“Well, as I was saying. I have taken quite the fancy to your omega, you see. He certainly is a lot more pleasing to look at than my own, and I simply lack the time to search for a new one online. Which is why I would like to keep him. Of course, I would compensate you. The fact that he was able to run away from you in the first place shows that he might not be a good fit for you, don’t you agree? After all, rebellious omegas are such a pain to deal with on good days, but if you’re so tired that you forget to look after them properly it becomes a whole new level of problematic. Don’t you think so as well?

“I- I agree. But I refuse.”

Viktor’s mien turned severely displeased.

“And why is that?”

“I was waiting to buy that one for 4 months and had to bid out 6 other suitors. It was a fucking pain to have him imported, too!”

“So you’re saying the issue is money?”

“I- no. I mean, yes. Kind of.”

“How much did you pay for him?”

“Erm… about 3000 pounds.”

“I will buy him from you for 10,000 pounds.”

Mr. Paine’s jaw was somewhere on the floor, along with Yuuri’s and Minami’s.

Viktor smirked, swirling the drink he had in his hand. “Deal?”

The other alpha looked at Minami, a little lost.

In that moment it became painfully obvious to Yuuri, that Mr. Paine and Viktor were on completely different levels. He wasn’t talking about the financial backgrounds either. It was their whole attitude that was different. Viktor would never dream of looking at Yuuri like that just because he was indecisive.

“Where do you live, Mr. Paine?”, Viktor randomly asked out of nowhere, confusing Yuuri, and the man in question, to no end.

“Eh? Uh… close to Exeter.”

“Where exactly?”

“… in Bolham.”

Viktor smirked like a shark.

“In that case it would do you good to remember that I own the land you live on. I wouldn’t want people I find _displeasing_ living on my grounds, you see.”

The alpha honest to god whined.

Yuuri hadn’t known that was physically possible and could only stare in amazement.

Mr. Paine himself seemed to be utterly embarrassed about it and, even Viktor stared at him in amusement.

“Okay. You can keep him. But I want the 10.000. And I want him to be punished.”

Viktor sighed tragically.

“It seems we’re running into problem yet again. You need to understand that my omega has taken some sort of questionable, paternal liking to Minami and begged me to transfer the blame for all of his missteps to him. I agreed under certain conditions, which he was willing to take. I would abhor to get back on my word, even if he’s just an omega.”

“Then punish him instead! I don’t care, I just want someone punished!”

“Yes, yes, I will punish him instead. But first I want to finalize the transaction”, Viktor said, standing up.

“If you would follow me to my office, Mr. Paine.” Viktor was already walking when he said that.

“Clean this up, Mila, and give the omegas some water.”

“Yes, sir.”

To Yuuri, the thud of the door signalized the start of his countdown to getting punished.

True, Viktor had lied like a pro and actually managed to somehow intimidate the man into complying with whatever Viktor wanted, which, to be honest, was quite a feat.

The worst case scenario had definitely not happened either, and rubbing his money and status in the other alphas face, as well as Viktor’s whole demeanor, had obviously been more than enough to make the man obey him.

Even though he was dealing with another alpha.

Yuuri had thought that an alpha would put up more of a fight.

But maybe they were lucky, and Mr. Paine was just a coward.

He just really wished he wouldn’t have to get punished, but he guessed he deserved that much for making Viktor lose 10,000 pounds. It was a shit ton of money after all. And he had indeed said he’d take the blame, so there was really no one but himself he could fault for it.

He just hoped Mr. Richard Paine wasn’t a sick dick.

He somehow doubted it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who can tell me why the chapter title is actually genius gets a digital cookie. lol
> 
> Okay so… I have a punishment in mind but… I’m really hesitant to actually put it in the story. I googled for something… better (?) but I’m just like meh tbh… so what I would be really thankful for is if you could tell me what kind of punishment you’re expecting, or what kind of punishment you don’t or do want to read because… well. This isn’t Viktor deciding on it so I’m having a hard time to find a limit and I don’t want to go toooo dark I think and well… just… please let me know? ^-^;;
> 
> Fact: Viktor’s dick looked bigger to Yuuri than any other he’d ever seen before because he was literally on eyelevel with it, and only a short distance away. For all his talk of having seen dicks before, he’s never actually been that close to an alpha dick. Doesn’t mean he’s COMPLETELY wrong though ;D
> 
> Fact: Viktor is very gay.
> 
> Fact: I love pink bathbombs.


	18. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really spoiling you guys…
> 
> Okay so 2 things before you read this.
> 
> 1.) Since you’re reading a fic that is marked as explicit, I’ll assume you're old enough to know what you can and cannot handle to read. So if you find that you don’t want to keep reading the punishment scene, you can skip towards the line. However I did try to make it… bearable.
> 
> 2.) I didn’t actually plan to have them like this, but I realized how uncomfortable writing about anal stuff made me while writing this chapter so I made them into intersex omegas, just as a heads-up (at least I think that’s the right term? ^-^;;)

Yuuri was trembling when the door opened to let Viktor and Mr. Paine back into the room.

Minami had tried his best to distract him, and he’d apologized over and over as well. But Yuuri didn’t want apologies. It was his own fault that he was in this situation after all. What he wanted, was to get this over with. Waiting for the punishment to happen was probably worse than just getting it.

When the two alphas reached the cages, Viktor completely ignored Yuuri. Instead, he turned all his attention to Minami.

“Mr. Paine has signed the transaction, which means you belong to me now. Come over here.”

Minami obeyed, and crawled to Viktor without hesitation.

Viktor opened the door to the cage.

And put Minami’s collar on him, which was connected to a leash.

“Mila, take him upstairs. Keep an eye on him until I get there.”

“Yes, sir.”

Viktor handed the leash over to Mila, who left immediately.

Now Yuuri was alone with the two alphas.

“So, Mr. Paine”, Viktor started pleasantly, “what would you like the punishment to be?”

Mr. Paine looked Yuuri over for what felt like several minutes before he answered.

“How about we just fuck him silly until he can’t walk for a few days?”

“No”, Viktor said decidedly, before Yuuri even had the time to panic.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not allowing you to touch him.”

“But-! It’s my punishment.”

“It may be _your_ punishment, but it’s _my_ omega. Which means _I_ will execute your punishment. Did you not say that you were aware of your rights?”

“I am. I just didn’t expect you to say no to something like that. What the hell, dude?”

“Well I _am_ saying no. Choose another punishment.”

The alpha glared at Yuuri as if it was somehow his fault.

“Whip him.”

Viktor sighed.

“No, I will not.”

“The fuck, man? Why not?”

“Because he is unsightly enough as it is. I don’t want to make it any worse by scarring him.”

Yuuri tried very to not let that phase him.

It was becoming increasingly difficult though. He didn’t know how many more insults he could take from Viktor.

“Then just… I don’t know man. Just tie him up and… and edge him for the rest of the day.”

When Viktor didn’t immediately came up with a counter argument, Yuuri looked back at his owner, only to notice his frown.

“I don’t have time to play around for a whole day.”

Wait.

What.

Viktor- what was Viktor saying?!

Yuuri forced himself to calm down.

There had to be a logical explanation why Viktor wasn’t saying anything against that form of punishment.

“I- I guess that’s fair. It’s… 3 pm now, and I should be home by 6, so… edge him for 2 hours. I need an hour to get home and you can… work or whatever after 5 pm. It’s not that late.”

“How do you want me to edge him?”

At that moment Yuuri had the horrifying realization that Viktor didn’t say anything against this form of punishment, because he simply couldn’t.

Sexual punishments were normal, and as far as Yuuri knew, edging didn’t cause any bodily harm and left no marks.

Objectively, Yuuri was getting off easy with a punishment like that.

Though obviously in Yuuri’s special case, it was one of the worse things that could’ve happened.

“Uhh… do you have a vibrator you can like, control from a distance?”

“I do.”

“Then use that. And we can just sit down here and enjoy the show.”

Yuuri tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. He knew Viktor didn’t have a choice there, and he knew that if he made a fuss because of a simple punishment like that, the other alpha could realize what’s going on and still change his punishment. And involve Minami or something equally as cruel.

So he would take it. He could deal with a little piece of plastic, right?

Probably not.

But he would definitely try.

Come to think of it, he totally wasn’t ready for something to just… be pushed inside him.

The thought alone made his skin crawl.

But at least it was Viktor who was doing the pushing, not the scumbag alpha.

So that should make it easier to deal with.

Right?

Viktor pulled out his phone.

“Chris? Yes, I need to ask one more favor of you. Please go into the heat-room and bring a nebolshoy Bluetooth Love Egg to the party room.”

“Nebol… What did you say?”

“Oh I apologize, I must’ve slipped into my native tongue for a second there. It means strong, it’s usually used to describe the power of motors or similar devices.”

Yuuri knew for a fact that this explanation was bullshit.

He had been a Nikiforov fan for over a decade, okay? Obviously he had tried to learn Russian at one point and it just so happened that he knew for a fact that the word Viktor had used simply meant ‘small’.

It made Yuuri panic a little less.

“I think I like you”, Mr. Paine said in a sick way.

.

It didn’t take long for Chris to arrive.

Yuuri hid himself in the far corner of the cage as well as he possibly could, but he could still see that Chris had absolutely now idea what was going on.

He didn’t question Viktor though, and just handed him a black box.

He was gone again as fast as he’d appeared.

“There’s no need for you to stand up, I’ll tie him to the front of the cage”, Viktor said to the other man, who had moved like he wanted to follow Viktor to the cage.

He leaned back into the couch a little disgruntled.

What surprised Yuuri though, was that Viktor didn’t ask him to get to the front of the cage right away. Instead he came walking towards the corner Yuuri had huddled himself into.

He kneeled down behind him and opened the box.

The egg, which wasn’t egg-shaped at all, was small indeed. It was about the size of his thumb. It was sleek and seemed to be made out of some metallic material.

“I’m so sorry I have to do this, darling, do you think you can handle it?”, Viktor whispered, barely audible even for Yuuri.

The endearment was so unexpected in this situation, it almost made Yuuri tear up.

He inclined his head very slightly, not wanting to give the other alpha reason to believe they were talking.

Viktor pressed his lips together, probably not buying Yuuri’s lie, but unable to do anything about it.

“Turn around”, he commanded in a loud and clear voice after a moment.

Yuuri swallowed, but obeyed instantly.

“Oh? I thought he wasn’t well trained?”

“He isn’t. But he’s not stupid enough to embarrass me in front of others. Elbows on the ground.”

Yuuri’s shaking was getting worse, but he still obeyed.

_Just get this over with_ , he repeated to himself.

He felt Viktor’s hand caress his butt for a moment, which reminded him of the punishments he’d gotten before.

Well, at least that much was familiar.

“Spread your knees further apart, Yuuri.”

He concentrated on his breathing when he complied. It would do him absolutely no good to panic right now. Not at all.

When he felt a cool, hard object at his entrance a moment later he grit his teeth and ground his nails into the padding.

It- it wasn’t painful, but very, very uncomfortable and strange.

Viktor pushed it in as slowly and carefully as he possibly could, but both of them knew that he couldn’t draw it out too much.

“You’re doing so well, Yuuri, I’m so proud of you already”, Viktor whispered again, in that barely there voice.

It gave Yuuri the strength he needed in that moment.

He was not going to disappoint Viktor.

He would not screw up their scheme.

He could do this.

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to relax.

While he had been caught up inside his own head, Viktor had moved to the front of the cage again.

“Come here”, he said in a stern voice.

Yuuri crawled over to Viktor. It wasn’t a long way but he definitely felt that something was… intruding. It didn’t exactly get in the way of his movements but it just felt so… weird.

Though to be honest, Yuuri had expected it to be worse.

Viktor opened a compartment in the ceiling of the cage, which caused padded handcuffs to fall out of it, in a way that reminded Yuuri of the oxygen masks he got to see in that video on the plane where they lectured everyone about safety.

“Put your hands up.”

Yuuri obeyed, and Viktor didn’t hesitate to cuff him to the ceiling, before he turned to the other man.

“Is that enough for you?”

“No. I want him to be unable to move. And blindfolded.”

Had… had Yuuri imagined that growling just now?

It had sounded really close.

It had been very faint though. Maybe it was thundering outside? Mr. Paine didn’t seem to have noticed it.

Viktor lifted a part of the padded for that was apparently another compartment. This one housed ropes.

Yuuri swallowed.

He knew that the only reason why he wasn’t panicking yet, was because Viktor’s scent was close.

His owner took three relatively short ropes. He snaked one around his thigh and fasted his leg to a bar of the cage, before he did the same with his other thigh.

The last, slightly longer rope went around Yuuri’s waist. When Viktor was in the process of tying that one to the bars his front was pressing up against as well, Yuuri cracked.

Yuuri had been fine with being naked until now because he had been able to hide at the back of the cage and cower in positions that protected him from too much scrutiny. As soon as Viktor would move away from him, he’d be completely exposed, not only to Viktor, but another alpha as well.

He couldn’t deal with that.

Viktor seemed to notice his turmoil, because he gently put his hands on Yuuri’s hips, after he was done tying him up, and leaned forward to press an even gentler and very sweet kiss to his lips.

Yuuri could practically taste the apology.

That didn’t change what was inevitably about to happen though.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could kiss the omega.”

Viktor stood up and glared at the man.

“I don’t need your permission to kiss my omega.”

“But-“

“The only thing you were allowed to tell me was how to punish him. You have absolutely no say in anything else I do with him additionally. So if I want to kiss him, I will. Don’t assume you have any kind of power over what I do.”

Viktor smelled angry now.

Mr. Paine must’ve realized that he’d overstepped a line as well, because he only stared at Viktor with wide eyes, not saying anything.

“Before I start, I want to make one more thing crystal clear.”

“What?”

“If you, at any point during the punishment, take your dick out or touch yourself in any way, I will shatter this glass into pieces and I will use them to cut your dick off in the most painful way I can imagine.”

Yuuri almost wanted to laugh at how scared the man looked.

After making sure that the man was thoroughly intimidated by his glare as well as his smell, Viktor took his necktie off, and used it to blindfold Yuuri, after taking his glasses off of course.

He only knew that Viktor had moved away when the comfort of his smell was gone.

He started shaking badly.

He was completely exposed, he had some weird metallic thing inside him and he couldn’t see anything.

He was-

Yuuri yelped when the vibrator started to vibrate.

He- he didn’t like that. At all.

“N-no…. please”, Yuuri whimpered, unable to keep the act up any longer.

“If he’s this vocal already you should gag him.”

“I will not gag him.”

“But if I say it’s part of the punishment-“

“The punishment has already started. I will not interrupt it just because you forgot to tell me one of your requirements. Are you a complete amateur?”

Hearing Viktor’s voice somehow calmed him down a bit. Even though he’d sounded angry. But Yuuri knew that he wasn’t angry at him, but for him, which made him feel a little better. At the very least it was nice to know that Viktor didn’t take any bullshit from that man.

Yuuri whimpered when the vibrations turned stronger.

He really did not like this, at all.

But he was getting hard anyway.

He hated his body.

He reminded himself that Viktor had told him that his body was just reacting to being stimulated. So at least he wouldn’t have to worry about why his body was betraying him. He just had to keep reminding himself of that fact.

But still.

He whimpered when the vibrations were getting stronger yet again. “No…”

His body was still shaking. Though he had a feeling that it wasn’t entirely because of his fear. It felt different somehow, but before he could even try to put his finger on it, the vibrations lessened and so did that weird feeling he just had.

“Ugh…?” Yuuri was confused.

His body was acting strange, and this stupid thing just wouldn’t stop vibrating and it made Yuuri feel weird and he really didn’t want this anymore. He wanted to take it out and curl up on Viktor’s lap and forget everything that had happened on this terrible day.

The vibrations were getting stronger again, making Yuuri whine.

“He looks like he’s ready to cum already.”

“He won’t”, Viktor’s voice said with certainty.

Oh.

Oh yeah.

Of course, that’s what was happening. His body was designed to orgasm when it was stimulated like this. That must’ve been what that weird feeling had been.

He could start to feel it build up again, too.

Oh god, please no, he thought, getting close to tears already, even though the punishment had barely even started.

.

Yuuri didn’t know how much time had passed. He only knew that he couldn’t think anymore; that his mind was messed up.

He was sweaty, shaking, sobbing and his throat felt raw from screaming for it to stop.

He was sure his legs would have given out if he hadn’t been kneeling to begin with.

By now his vagina was dripping, his dick was leaking and he could feel his the muscles in his whole body contracting.

Added to that, his insides felt numb, and his arms had fallen asleep ages ago.

He couldn’t even really feel the vibrator the same way he had in the beginning. Which he couldn’t decide was a good or bad thing. Probably because he couldn’t think straight for longer than half a second.

In short, he was a mess in agony.

He felt like he was about to literally break when the vibrations suddenly stopped.

“It’s 5 pm. I will see you to the door.”

Whoever had talked sounded very far away. But Yuuri didn’t care. He just tried to get some sort of rhythm back into his breathing.

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri just kept trying to breathe.

He felt the ropes loosen but he didn’t dare to move. He probably couldn’t move anyway, even if he tried.

“I’m coming in Yuuri.”

Yuuri didn’t care.

He felt the blindfold moving before it fell from his face.

He opened his eyes, but couldn’t see anything.

His shaking got even worse.

“Yuuri… shhh… it’s over, okay? It’s over.”

The voice sounded gentle.

But he didn’t care.

The only thing he cared about was that thing inside him. Even if it didn’t vibrate anymore, he wanted it out.

He felt hands on his arm, and a moment later his wrists were free.

His arms hurt a lot though. But the hands were guiding them down slowly anyway.

He didn’t have the strength to fight.

But it hurt like hell when his arms were being massaged.

He couldn’t deal with pain right now.

His body started shaking violently.

Suddenly there was something warm pressing against his back, and he had arms around him.

He faintly wondered why he didn’t feel even more scared at that.

“Yuuri… shh. I got you, okay?”

He… he knew that smell, he realized after a few moments.

That smell meant safety.

He let himself sag against the warmth that had come together with the smell.

The arms around him tightened when he couldn’t help but sob uncontrollably, each of them racking through his whole body.

Something pressed against his temple.

“T-Ta-Ta… Take… out. P-p-p-please. O-out”

He didn’t know if he made sense.

“Of course. I’ll take it out. Just… spread your legs a little…”

Yuuri whined through his sobs but obeyed. He’d do anything to just get it out.

A jolt ran through him as soon as something warm came in contact with his entrance.

“NO!”, he cried, weakly trying to squirm away.

“Yuuri. Yuuri I’m just trying to get it out. You want it out, yes?”

“Yes”, he sobbed.

“It’ll be out very fast if you stop moving, okay darling? Can you do that? Don’t move.”

Yuuri tried to obey. The voice meant safety, he knew at least that much, so he wanted to obey it, because if he didn’t obey, he could lose the voice. And the safety. So he tried his best to obey. Even though it was very difficult. And he couldn’t stop his violent shaking when he felt that warm thing from earlier enter him.

“No”, he sobbed. But he didn’t move.

He felt how the thing that had hurt him was pulled out of him.

He sobbed in relief, unspeakably glad that it was finally gone.

That it couldn’t hurt him anymore.

“Yuuri, you’re doing so great sweetheart”, the voice said soothingly.

The voice was happy with him.

So it probably wouldn’t leave him.

That was good.

“Tell me what you want, Yuuri.”

Yuuri didn’t know what he wanted.

He- he wanted to stop feeling strange.

“S-s-stop…”

The warmth was gone in an instant.

It sent Yuuri straight into hysterics.

It came back a second later.

“Yuuri? I know it’s hard for you, dear but… please try to tell me what you want to stop.”

Yuuri didn’t comprehend the question.

“Stop what, Yuuri?”

“S-s-stop… stra-strange”, he sobbed.

“What’s strange, darling?”

“F-f-feeling”, he gasped through his tears.

“You’re feeling strange?”

Yuuri sobbed in confirmation. The voice understood him so well!

“In your belly?”

Yuuri jerked his head in what was supposed to be a confirmation.

The voice didn’t say anything, which made Yuuri’s trembling get worse again.

“Shh, it’s okay, Yuuri.”

“S-s-stop….”

“I need to touch you if you want me to make it stop.”

“S-stop…”

“Alright, darling, here, I’ll stop it with this, okay?” When the voice said that something warm tapped against his chest.

Yuuri jerked his head again.

He felt that warm spot travel down from his chest over his belly, until it touched his dick.

Yuuri hissed, but didn’t struggle. After all, the voice had promised to make it stop.

The voice knew what it was doing.

He trusted the voice.

The warmth started to move along his dick, encircling it completely.

It made the feeling stronger.

“S-stop.”

“It’ll stop soon, sweetheart.”

Yuuri started convulsing heavily for a few moments before-

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri woke up slowly. He blinked his eyes several times before he could see as clearly as possible without his glasses.

“Yuuri?”, Viktor whispered from somewhere above him.

It took Yuuri a moment to realize that he was lying on a couch, his head in Viktor’s lap, and Viktor’s hand stroking through his hair with the gentlest of touches.

“S-sir?”, he croaked. His voice sounded awful, even to his own ears.

“Yes. Are you feeling coherent?”

“I… I think so?”

Viktor breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good. That’s- that’s good. Do your arms hurt?”

Yuuri frowned, trying to move his arms around.

“I think they’re a little sore?”

“Okay. If they start feeling weird, I need you to tell me immediately, okay?”

“Okay.”

“How… are _you_ feeling, Yuuri?”

“Uh…”

Suddenly everything that had happened came crashing down on him.

Yuuri couldn’t stop the tears that came to his eyes.

“D-disgusting.”

“Tell me why.”

“B-b-because my body… my body… _did_ things.”

“Things you didn’t want it to do”, Viktor stated.

Yuuri nodded in agreement.

“Do you want to tell me why it makes you feel disgusting?”

“I- I don’t know. I just… it felt weird. I didn’t know what was going on and I didn’t think it would be so… intense. It- it was scary. It was really scary.”

The tears spilled over, streaming down his cheeks.

“I couldn’t move and I couldn’t see anything. And I couldn’t even smell you. I- I think it wouldn’t have been so- so scary if I could’ve smelled you.”

“I didn’t realize my smell affects you so strongly. If I had known, I would’ve stayed closer. I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shook his head.

“It was a punishment, so I wasn’t supposed to get comfort during it.”

Viktor sighed.

“While that is true, the punishment went beyond what I would consider safe for you.”

Yuuri bit his lip.

“I’m not sorry that I helped Minami. Is that bad? Will you punish me for that, too?”

“No, Yuuri. It’s neither bad, nor will I punish you anytime soon. It just shows how strongly you feel about his situation. And it proves your will power. I’m so proud of you, Yuuri, you endured it very well.”

“I didn’t feel like I was doing well, though.”

“Well, I expected you to do much worse.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Viktor smirked at him.

“If you’re getting sassy already then that means you’ll be fine”, Viktor said, gently stroking two of his fingers over his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“Did I embarrass you?”, Yuuri asked after a moment of silence.

“No, not at all. You were perfect. In fact, you deserve a treat. Tell me what you want.”

Yuuri mulled this over for a second.

“I- I want… I want baggy sweatpants, an oversized hoody and 3 blankets.”

Viktor laughed lightly.

“How about you get all of that, plus a whole box of Ben&Jerry’s while we watch your favorite Disney movie?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor warily. “How do you know I have a favorite Disney movie?”

“Oh darling, _everyone_ has a favorite Disney movie.”

When Yuuri tried to sit up, he realized just how weak he actually felt.

“Do you need help?”

“N-no… I just… I need to get up slowly, I think.”

“Take all the time you need.”

“How- how did I even get here?”

Viktor sighed.

“You passed out during your orgasm, so I carried you here.”

“Oh.” That made sense.

Wait.

No, it didn’t!

“What!? How?!”

“Sheer force of will.”

Viktor looked uncomfortable, so Yuuri let the topic drop. It had probably come with a great deal of pain for him.

“Will you able to walk, Yuuri?”

“I- I think so, yes.”

He was a little wobbly on his legs, but he didn’t feel like he was going to fall over.

So that was good.

Viktor put his suit jacked, that had covered his front until now, over his shoulders.

“I told all of the staff to go home for the day, so how about you go on ahead to the living room and I’ll bring you everything you wanted there?”

Yuuri nodded distractedly.

“Yuuri?”

“I… I just thought I’d be a lot more… dirty”, he admitted, his cheeks coloring.

“Ah… well. I cleaned you up while you were unconscious…”

“Oh… uhm. Thanks.”

To be honest, Yuuri was very glad about that. He figured he’d feel even more awful if he’d have to deal with… _that_.

 

When Viktor walked around the corner into the so-called living room, he was wearing sweatpants and an oversized hoody himself. He’d also definitely taken a shower.

“Oh… that’s why you took so long… er.. sir.”

Viktor ran a hand through his hair.

“Yes and no. I had a short talk with Minami, so I took the shower just in case his scent would upset you right now.”

That had probably been the right thing to do.

“Why did you talk to him?”

“Yuuri. He just got handed over to me by his previous owner. He has no idea how things work around here, so I told him some rules and asked him to stay in his room for the rest of the day. Mila is still with him and will take care of his dinner and other things he might need.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him.

“I know you’ve just been through a lot, Yuuri, but I want you to clear your head right now. Do you honestly think so little of me to assume that I would have sex with a minor?”

Yuuri felt like he had been slapped right in the face.

Viktor… Viktor was completely right. Minami was only 16. Yuuri knew that. Viktor had been concerned that Yuuri was too young to have any kind of sexual relationship with Yuuri himself, even though he was definitely not a minor anymore.

Yuuri felt terrible for ever assuming Viktor had any kind of sexual desire for Minami.

“I-I-I-I’m so… so sorry! I- I didn’t even… think! At all! Oh god, I-“

“Yuuri, calm down. It’s fine. I just wanted to make my point clear. Now get into your clothes”, Viktor said while handing Yuuri said clothes.

However, he hesitated before he stood to get into them.

“Do you want me leave while you get dressed?”

“It- it’s not like it really matters anymore, is it?”

“It matters to me. I want you to feel secure.”

Yuuri almost teared up at that.

“… you can stay.”

He already made Viktor carry him today. And he saw how the alpha was leaning on his cane more heavily than usual. He didn’t want to put him through even more pain, just because he was unnecessarily embarrassed. Viktor had already seen him naked anyway, so it wasn’t like he had anything left to hide.

He put the pants on first.

When he pulled the hoody over his head he paused.

“That’s…. yours?”, he asked, as soon as he pulled it down.

“Yes. You said my scent calms you down quite significantly, and I want you to feel as comfortable as you possibly can right now, so…”

Yuuri leaped straight into Viktor’s free arm. He hadn’t expected such a nice gesture.

It was more than welcome though. Yuuri needed to make sure Viktor knew that.

“Thank you so much”, he whispered.

“You’re welcome. Now, have you decided on a movie?”

“I want to watch Lady and the tramp.”

Viktor laughed softly. “Okay then. I hope you like cookie dough?”, he asked, holding up the ice cream.

Yuuri nodded.

“I love that one.”

They snuggled up underneath exactly three blankets, before the movie started.

Yuuri was cuddled up against Viktor’s side, feeling safe underneath the alpha’s arm, and being surrounded by his scent.

Maybe he wouldn’t have nightmares tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... let's see what you have to say.   
> (Gosh I'm so scared x'D)
> 
> Well, I'll be off hiding until people stop hating me for this lolol


	19. Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently people got offended by my last author’s note, which said I feel uncomfortable writing anal stuff, I want to clear this up. 
> 
> Writing it isn’t the same as reading it, so while I don’t care whether I read anal or vaginal sex, I do care about accuracy in my own story. I have no idea how anal works, apart from the fics I read. Personally I don’t believe that reading fics is a good method of researching things like that, and again, I do care about accuracy. I realized that I just don’t know enough about it to feel comfortable enough to actually write about it in a way that doesn’t look like bullshit to people who know their stuff. I tried it and I failed. Simple as that.
> 
> Also, when I’m writing a fic, I want to concentrate on writing, not researching, which is another reason why I decided to turn this into an intersex omega fic. Since I’m the one writing it, I want to enjoy what I am writing, which, again, I can’t, when I get held up with researching stuff. 
> 
> So, I apologize to anyone who is angry that I didn’t tag this as intersex before, but I simply didn’t plan on it and it was a last minute change. Feel free to stop reading the fic if you don’t like what I’m doing with it.

Yuuri woke up screaming, drenched in sweat.

He had dreamt of the punishment, just worse. The punishment had been the same, basically, but there had been more people. A lot more people. Some of them looked at him as if he was an especially disgusting piece of shit, and some others were jerking off while watching him.

He couldn’t decide which reaction was more disturbing to him.

What had made the whole thing unbearable though, was the complete absence of Viktor.

Yuuri had been alone in that cage. Alone and naked with strange alphas all around him.

He shivered just remembering it.

‘Maybe he wouldn’t have nightmares’ – Ha! Ridiculous.

He tried to calm his breathing, and to get a whiff of Viktor’s scent from the shirt he was still wearing. With no luck. His own sweat had erased and replaced it completely.

Shit.

Yuuri started to feel frantic.

He needed- he needed something to ground him in reality.

He needed Viktor.

He jumped out of his bed and ran to Viktor’s quarters, almost as if he was being chased by hellhounds, losing his now disgusting smelling hoody along the way.

Only when he stood in front of the curtain in the office hallway did he think about the possibility that he might not be welcome right now.

He took a deep breath. He could totally deal with the rejection and Viktor had said he wouldn’t punish him anytime soon. So there.

He slipped through the curtain, figuring that Viktor’s bedroom was the one at the very end of the hallway, across from the bathroom. It made the most sense to him.

He pushed the curtain aside and there was, in fact, Viktor, sleeping in his bed, under the moonlight.

Yuuri felt like his heart was almost beating out of his chest when he stepped foot into the room.

He managed to tiptoe towards the bed, only realizing that it was on some sort of slightly raised platform or something when he almost broke his pinky toe when he stepped against it, instead of _on_ it.

Suppressing a curse, he crawled into bed, found his way under the blanket, and even had the guts to slide underneath Viktor’s arm.

Somehow he’d accomplished all of that without waking the man.

He took a deep breath, resting his face against the alphas neck.

He calmed down instantly.

And was asleep again in less than a minute.

 

When he woke the next time, it was because something had tickled his side.

He tried to squirm away from it, thereby pressing himself against something hard and warm and soft.

Which… was weird.

Things weren’t hard and soft at the same time, were they?

He poked the warm thing and felt around a bit before he came to the realization that it felt a lot like skin. Warm skin. And muscles. So many muscles.

Yuuri sighed and cuddled closer.

It made his pillow shake, which, in turn, made him grumble. Pillows were supposed to be still and let you sleep in piece.

He swatted at the pillow, hoping it’d make it stop.

It had the opposite effect. And a second later it started making noises, too.

The pillow was laughing at him.

What the…

Pillows didn’t laugh, he realized.

“Huh…?”

He shot up when he realized that he had crawled into Viktor’s bed last night.

Oh boy.

He was in trouble, wasn’t he?

“No!”, Viktor yelped, clutching Yuuri around the waist.

“Huh?”

“Don’t leave. I didn’t mean to wake you”, Viktor explained.

“Uhhh…”

“Yuuri?”

“You’re not mad?” He didn’t have the guts to look at the alpha.

“Why would I be mad?”

“B-because I just… climbed into your bed without asking. That’s- that’s.. I mean… I would’ve panicked if I were you and- and I’m so sorry I did it but-but-but-“

“Yuuri, calm down. I’m not mad. And I think I have a good idea as to why you did it. Look at me?”

Viktor had sat up against the headrest in the meantime, so Yuuri just had to turn around, without breaking his neck while trying to follow that order.

So he obeyed, hesitantly.

He blushed down to his toes as soon as he did.

“W-w-why are you naked!?” he screamed in a whisper.

“Because that’s how I prefer to sleep. It’s not very nice to criticize people’s sleeping habits after barging in without a warning, you know”, Viktor pouted.

Pouted!

As in, he looked adorable!

Oh god.

That… that wasn’t fair.

Viktor dropped the act when he realized that Yuuri would do nothing else but gape at him like the stupid fish he felt like.

“Come here”, he said- ordered?- patting the space beside him.

Yuuri was hesitant to obey, because, well, the man was naked. But… he had slept the whole night – kind of – cuddled against him apparently, so… Yuuri swallowed, hating his messy thoughts before deciding to just ignore them and snuggle up against Viktor’s side with the alpha’s arm around him.

“Why did you hesitate?”, Viktor asked softly, and not reprimanding. Thank god.

“B-because you’re n-naked.” Duh.

“Hmm… I was naked when we cuddled on the couch yesterday, too.”

Yuuri frowned. “No, you weren’t.”

“Yes, I was, under my clothes. I just didn’t tell you.”

Was this man for real?

“That’s- that’s not how this works…”

“Doesn’t it?”

Yuuri didn’t have the brain capacity for this kind of argument for this early in the morning.

Viktor didn’t need to know that though.

“If I let you win this argument, will you scratch my back?”

Viktor chuckled.

“Sounds like a fair deal. Where do you want it? Here? Or here? Or more to the side?”

“THERE! That’s the spot, yes”, Yuuri moaned.

The itch had bugged him since he’d been sitting up.

“Better?”

“No.”

Actually yes, but he didn’t want Viktor to stop just yet.

Viktor hummed.

“Really now? I think you’re lying.”

“’m not lying”, Yuuri said, voice muffled against Viktor’s stomach.

“I really think you are. How about I do this instead, hm?”, the alpha asked, turning the scratching into stroking.

Yuuri purred.

And then froze, along with Viktor.

“Y-Yuuri?”

“I-I-I’m _so_ sorry. I-I didn’t mean to. I don’t even know h-how I did that it- it just… happened.”

Was Yuuri guilty of sexual harassment now?

“It’s fine, it just… _really_ surprised me.

“It’s not fine! I- I just! I purred! That’s… that’s…”

“Yes, it is. You sounded just like a tiny kitty, too. It’s quite delightful.”

What.

“D-d-d-delightful?”

“Yes, Yuuri. Now relax, so I can try to make you purr again.” Viktor sounded like a child that was just sent into candy paradise.

“Uhh…” Yuuri tried to wrap his around the fact that Viktor really didn’t seem to mind that he’d been exposed to such an… intimate gesture.

“There you go…”, Viktor mumbled after Yuuri had let himself relax again.

Yuuri didn’t purr again, unable to let himself go like that after becoming aware that he could even make such sounds. It hadn’t deterred Viktor at all from stroking his back though.

“Tell me Yuuri”, Viktor started, still stroking him, “what do you want to do today?”

“Huh? I… I don’t know…I kind of just… want to stay close to you. If I’m allowed to.”

“Of course you’re allowed to, darling. In fact, I was hoping you would. But how do you usually calm down after… unpleasant events?”

Yuuri hesitated. “I don’t want to tell you.”

Viktor paused his motions then. “Why not?”

“Because I think… I think it would upset you.”

“Tell me anyway.”

Yuuri swallowed hard. “I… I usually just go… skating.”

“Ice skating?”

“Yes.”

Viktor didn’t resume his motions.

There were a few moments of silence, before Viktor started talking again.

“You’re certain that would help you?”

“Yes.”

Viktor exhaled loudly.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I’m sorry”, Yuuri whispered.

Viktor sighed.

“Here’s how this day will go, Yuuri. We will have breakfast, together with Minami, then the both of us will… go to the ice rink… and when we get back home, I will have Minami and you come to my office to discuss how this whole thing will work. Then the both of us will cuddle before we go to bed. Sound good?”

Yuuri needed to go see an ear doctor or something.

He was lying very still, scared to burst whatever bubble he’d fallen into.

“A-a-are you… are you saying- you’ll come with me? To the ice rink?”

“Yes, Yuuri, that’s what I’m saying. I can’t say I like doi- oof!”

Yuuri had jumped up, actually straddling the man now and was in the process of hugging Viktor to death.

“Thank you!!!”, he sobbed out of happiness.

He knew that it didn’t mean that Viktor was going to get on the ice himself, but just being able to see his idol close to the ice again just _did_ things to Yuuri.

Yuuri leaned back, wanting to tell Viktor just exactly how happy he was, when, instead of getting to sit on the alpha’s lap, Viktor’s hands were grasping his ass before he could sit down. Yuuri froze, midair.

“You do _not_ want to sit on my lap right now, Yuuri. Up.”

Viktor suddenly sounded very serious.

And that had definitely been a command.

Confused, Yuuri slowly sat up again, and the hands fell away from his butt.

“I- I’m sorry…?”

Viktor sighed heavily.

“Don’t be. I just didn’t want to risk you panicking. I haven’t touched you too roughly, have I?”

“N- no… But why would I panic?”

Viktor pressed is lips together.

He sighed again a moment later, resigned.

“I know omegas don’t have to deal with morning wood, but your ignorance to certain things baffles me, Yuuri.

Yuuri froze yet again.

 _Oh_.

His face burst into flames.

He hadn’t paid attention to Viktor’s lower half at all.

“I-I-I… I-“

“Go get yourself ready for the day, will you?”

“Yes…”, Yuuri said and bit his lip. He didn’t want to leave on such a weird note.

So before he got up, he gave Viktor a peck on the mouth, scrambling to get out of the room as fast as possible afterwards. He really needed to get over his stupid embarrassment.

 

When he walked into the kitchen, Minami and Viktor were already there, talking, while Minami cooked and Viktor sat at the counter.

“Uhh… good morning, Minami”, Yuuri said, trying to ignore the funny feeling in his stomach that told him to get Viktor further away from the boy. It was a little bit easier, knowing that Viktor had no interest in the other omega.

Minami looked panicked.

“Y-Yuuri… you can’t just ignore our master!”, he whisper-screamed, as if Viktor wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“Don’t worry, I already talked to him earlier”, Viktor explained and succeeded in calming Minami down with that.

“Can I help you with anything?”, Yuuri asked then, feeling useless without having anything to do.

“No”, answered Viktor, “you are only allowed to sit down and relax.”

Minami smiled, apparently satisfied with that.

Yuuri didn’t like it.

“But-“

“Yuuri. Remember what I told you about talking back to me?”

“Yes, sir”, Yuuri whispered, defeated.

“Good. You deserve to be spoiled today, so I will not have you working.”

“Oh…”

“Oh my gosh I didn’t even thank you for what you’ve done for me yet! I’m so rude! Yuuri! You were absolutely amazing yesterday, I’ve never seen an omega so brave! Like, Master could have punished you so bad for helping me, but you helped me anyway, and you even took the punishment from my old master for me, I don’t even know how I’ll ever be able to make that up to you! You have no idea how much that means to me! You saved me from hell! For real!”, Minami talked a mile a minute before he started to tear up.

“Uhh… It’s nothing, don’t worry about it…”

“It wasn’t nothing though! Everyone could smell how scared you were yesterday but you stayed strong anyway and-“

“Minami. That’s enough”, Viktor interfered. He must’ve noticed that Yuuri had started to tremble again at the mention of yesterday’s events. “Focus on making breakfast, it smells burnt.”

Minami gasped. “I’m so sorry, sir!”, he exclaimed before following the order.

“You’ll bring the food to the dining table before you join us there, yes?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Come on, Yuuri. Help me get there, I forgot my cane upstairs.”

“Why do I not believe that”, Yuuri muttered on his way to Viktor.

He heard Minami gasped and saw the fear written all over his face when he’d turned towards them again.

Viktor just smirked.

“Probably because you’re starting to see through my lies.”

Yuuri shook his head, almost exasperated.

Viktor _owned_ Yuuri, he didn’t need to make up lies in order to get touchy-feely. The alpha could be so silly sometimes.

When Yuuri glanced back at Minami, he noticed the blank look on the boy’s face. He’d probably expected Viktor to throw some kind of tantrum about being talked to like that. Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised to know the boy couldn’t comprehend the situation.

 

When Minami brought the food, he looked timidly at Viktor, though not into Viktor’s eyes, Yuuri noticed.

“Sir, a-are you allowing omegas to eat at the table?”

“I’m indeed allowing that, Minami. You may sit down next to Yuuri.”

Yuuri tried to not let any indication show how pleased he was by this. Viktor was sitting at the head of the table, and Yuuri at the long side, so if Minami sat next to Yuuri, he’d be further away from Viktor than he was himself, which, in Yuuri’s book, was very, very satisfying.

 

After breakfast Viktor told Minami to clean up and to just enjoy the rest of the day and ordered Yuuri to get the cane and collar from his office, which Yuuri did immediately.

When he came back down, they went to the garage without any delay.

Georgi was already waiting for them. He held the door open for Viktor, and then for Yuuri. Though, he kept shooting glances at Viktor as if he was wondering whether the alpha was either very drunk or very crazy.

Yuuri was kind of sharing that sentiment.

The ride was relatively short.

When the rink came into view, Viktor’s demeanor changed.

He sat rigidly in his seat, an unreadable expression on his face.

After they arrived, Viktor got him rental skates and led him to one of the benches.

It wasn’t very busy, but there were still a few other skaters. Or better, people who were skating. With their faces. That one fall just now had looked particularly nasty.

“Will you be fine by yourself? Do you assistance on the ice?”, Viktor asked, when Yuuri was done tying is skates. They were a little uncomfortable, and didn’t feel exactly right, but he would definitely not complain about not having his own skates right now.

“I’ll be fine. Watch me”, he grinned at Viktor.

“I will.”

As soon as Yuuri stepped on the ice, he felt at home, his body and mind relaxing in a way he hadn’t been able to since the last time he skated. He did a few laps around the rink to get warmed up properly, before he turned to practice some step sequences he’d thought of himself during the last few years. Just because he didn’t have a coach didn’t mean he couldn’t try to improve himself.

Focusing on working out details he didn’t really like or finding a way to improve step sequences professional skaters did during competitions always made him forget his problems.

He only realized he was going through one of Viktor’s older routines when it was too late, and it must’ve already become obvious for Viktor, too. He quickly changed into one of his own, hoping against all odds that he somehow hadn’t seen that.

He didn’t dare to look at him though.

Instead he felt confident in trying out some jumps. Sure, it had been almost 3 months since the last time he did those, but if more than 10 years of practicing hadn’t done anything for his muscle memory, then he would ask Viktor to take him to a doctor as soon as he got off the ice.

He started with a triple axel, after making sure that everything was clear for him of course. He landed it without a problem. Grinning, he decided to go for a triple toe loop next, which he landed perfectly as well. He cheered inwardly, incredibly pleased with himself. Since things were going really well, he decided to go through all the triples.

 He’d been too young to learn quads when his coach had left and, while he’d tried to teach himself, he’d never gotten the hang of it, and as much as he wanted to try it now, he did not want to make a fool of himself in front of Viktor.

Viktor!

He’d almost forgotten that the alpha was watching!

He came to an abrupt stop as soon as he remembered that tiny detail.

Viktor was only sitting a few meters away from where he’d stopped and, now that he looked at the man, he noticed that the alpha was watching him with narrowed eyes, finger pressed against his lips.

Yuuri swallowed, petrified.

When he noticed that Yuuri wasn’t moving anymore, he motioned for the omega to join him.

Yuuri took a deep, shaky breath before he obeyed.

“You’ve been on the ice for 4 hours Yuuri. Let’s have lunch.”

That… was not what Yuuri had been expecting to hear. He also hadn’t thought that so much time had passed already.

“Yes, sir.”

He was a little sad that he’d have to leave already, but he was grateful that Viktor had allowed him to stay for so long. Maybe, if he behaved really well, he would be allowed to come here again? He really hoped so.

Viktor had Georgi drive them to some fancy restaurant, which Yuuri felt too sweaty for to even stand in front of.

“Welcome, sir. Would you like your omega to be stored in the back?”

“No, it’s fine. He’ll eat with me.”

“Certainly. Please follow me, I will guide you to your table.”

Yuuri managed to not sigh at the reminder that he was less than human.  

After they settled into their chairs, Viktor looked at Yuuri with a piercing stare that had the omega squirming in his seat.

“S-sir?”

Viktor hadn’t said anything since that one sentence at the rink, and Yuuri had been too scared to start a conversation until now.

But he just couldn’t take the silence anymore.

Viktor leaned back in his chair with crossed arms, pointer finger tapping against his arm rapidly.

It made Yuuri even more nervous.

“I didn’t realize that by skating you meant actual figure skating”, Viktor said eventually.

Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that.

“Tell me what just happened there, Yuuri.”

“I… skated?”

Viktor did not look impressed.

So Yuuri told him everything about his almost nonexistent skating career.

Viktor frowned, when he was done.

“Why did you keep skating even though you knew it would never lead anywhere?”

“Because I love it too much to stop.”

Viktor looked at him as if he’d just shot him in the heart or something, before he caught himself.

“I see.”

He didn’t say anything else until the food he’d ordered arrived.

“Why didn’t you do any quads?”

“Huh?”

“You obviously have the triples down to perfection, so why didn’t you do any quads?”

“I… They always feel off when I try them and I never got the hang of them. I guess I’m doing something wrong. But I can’t figure out what it is”, Yuuri admitted, embarrassed.

“It’s probably better not to do them then. It can be dangerous if you learn them incorrectly.”

The conversation came to a halt after that.

It hadn’t started up again by the time they got home, either.

Yuuri had wanted to say something, anything, but Viktor looked like he was deep in thought, and he didn’t want to disturb his owner in his thinking. Especially not if he was thinking about skating.

“Go get Minami, I need both of you in my office.”

“Yes, sir”, Yuuri said immediately, trying to put on his best behavior.

He found Minami at the dinner table.

The boy jumped up as soon as Yuuri walked around the corner.

“Are you okay!?”

“Yes? Don’t tell me you’ve been sitting at the table the whole time?”

Minami blushed. “I won’t”

He didn’t say anything else, so Yuuri assumed that he had in fact been sitting there while they had been gone.

“You… you know could’ve done just… whatever, right? Anyway, Viktor wants us in his office.”

 

They sat down on the two chairs, across from Viktor.

Yuuri felt weird sitting there again, like he had done on his first day here. He had no idea what Viktor was about to say either.

It made him feel uneasy.

Viktor started with a sigh.

“Minami.”

“Yes, sir.” The boy sat up straighter in his chair.

“You remember when I told you about the agreement I wanted you to sign?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ve forgotten about it with everything that was going on, however, I have it now, so please sign it.”

“Yes sir.”

And so Minami did.

“I also told you that Yuuri and I are rather attached to each other, yes?”

“Yes, sir.” Minami somehow managed to sound curious.

“Do you realize the possible complications that may arise from that circumstance?

“I- I think I do, sir.”

“Good. Well, in that case you might agree that I can’t have you living with us. Of course, I will still be owning you, but I want you to live in another house of mine, which is located in London. Obviously, I can’t control what you’re doing there from such a distance, which is why I will have a special collar made for you. There are collars that can only be opened by scanning a fingerprint, similar to the home button on a smartphone. Which is what I will put on you. I’m sorry you will have to wear it 24/7 but there’s nothing I can do about it if you want to go outside. And you will want to go outside, because you can’t find a beta if you don’t. Understood?”

Minami looked at Viktor with big, watery eyes.

“YES, SIR!”, he basically screamed, obviously very happy.

“Very good. Now, Yuuri. I need to get Minami settled in in the townhouse, so I will leave with him tomorrow. I think I will be gone for 2 to 3 days. Anyway, I want you to take charge of the house while I’m gone.”

“S-sir?” Yuuri wasn’t comprehending this. Viktor was going to leave? Together with Minami? And Yuuri was going to stay here? Alone?

Why!?

“Yes?”

“W-why can’t I come with you?” Had he upset Viktor that much with his skating that the alpha wanted to get away from him!?

“Because you need to take care of Yura.”

Yuuri felt like he had been slapped.

Yura!!! He would be coming back tomorrow! How could he have forgotten about that!? He was the absolute worst!!

Yuuri took a moment to get a grip on his emotions.

“R-right. W-what do you mean by taking charge of the house?”

Viktor sighed.

“Minami, you may leave.”

“Yes, sir. What- what do you want me to do?”

Viktor looked at him, baffled.

“I don’t know. Just… watch TV or bake or… whatever. I’m sure you can find something to do.”

Minami left the room in a rather confused state.

“Come here, Yuuri.”

Yuuri managed to not jump over the desk in order to get into Viktor’s lap as quickly as possible.

Viktor huffed in amusement while Yuuri was making himself comfortable on top of the alpha.

“Are you quite comfy yet?”

“Yes.”

“Well then pay attention. People like Chris and Mila, who are working here, will basically clock in when they pass security. And security will send a mail at 10 am that contains information on who was supposed to come in and who actually got here and what you’ll have to do is check if everyone is actually here by that point. Sometimes it happens that someone will be late or ill or oversleep. If that happens and you haven’t gotten a call or mail by then, I want you to check up on them. The phone numbers are saved here. It’s rather rare that happens though, so you should be fine. But I still need you to do it. Anyway,…”

Viktor spent almost an hour explaining what Yuuri had to do while he was gone.

He felt like his head was going to explode with all the information, but he tried to memorize everything Viktor said. The man was putting a lot of trust in him with all those responsibilities, and he’d be damned if he disappointed his alpha.

“Do you have any questions?”, Viktor eventually asked.

“Not right now. But…”

“But?”

“Can- can I call you if I run into a problem?”

Viktor’s mien softened.

“Of course you can. I’ll make sure to call and check up on you no matter what.”

Yuuri was so happy that Viktor didn’t plan on just disappearing completely for a few days, he couldn’t help but kiss him.

The alpha made an approving sound as well, which made Yuuri even happier.

At least for the moment.

He just had to keep his mind off the fact that his alpha was going to be alone with another omega for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you did or did not see any of this coming x’D


	20. Real Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, attention, this is your captain speaking. We’re heading right into turbulent weather and heavy rainstorms.   
> Please sit tight and trust The Viktor.

After dinner, Yuuri didn’t quite know what to do.

Viktor had said they’d cuddle today, but he also said that he needed to catch up on some work he’d been neglecting all day. So without Yura around, he had absolutely nothing to do. Sure, Minami was here, but the boy had somehow developed some kind of hero-worship for Yuuri, which made him pretty uncomfortable, if he was honest. Of course, he was relieved that he’d done the right thing in rescuing Minami, but he didn’t need _that_ much gratitude.

Right now Yuuri was in his room. He’d taken a nice, long, hot shower to relax and got himself into some comfy clothes but… but he didn’t want to be alone.

However, barely an hour had passed since Viktor had started to work and, knowing the man’s schedule, he probably didn’t want to be interrupted for a few more hours at least.

Yuuri sighed and looked out of the window.

It was dark by now, but there were several lanterns lighting up the garden space all the way back to the forest line. The outside pool looked really beautiful at night, Yuuri realized. He really hoped he’d still be here in summer, to get a chance to try it out without freezing to death.

Yuuri wasn’t very optimistic about it.

After all, Viktor had witnessed just how bad Yuuri was with anything sexual. There was no way he’d be able to get to a point where he could fully satisfy Viktor during a rut. He’d always be skittish and panicky. He couldn’t imagine himself ever being comfortable with sexual things. He really was a broken omega.

Yuuri sighed once more, deciding that he’d risk asking to stay with Viktor in the office.

He just didn’t like being alone right now, especially not with the knowledge that Viktor would leave with Mina- no.

No.

He was not going to think about that.

 

He stood in front of Viktor’s doors for a few moments, unsure about actually disturbing the alpha.

He’d been fine until now, but wasn’t the whole reason Viktor wanted him here so that Yura would disturb him less? He didn’t have any way of knowing for certain, but he was pretty sure Yuuri had been a lot more of a disturbance to Viktor than Yura could have ever been. Come to think of it, he wondered why he hadn’t been punished more.

Yuuri jerked when the door in front of him suddenly opened.

“Yuuri, you’ve been standing here for almost half an hour. What’s wrong?”

He hadn’t realized he’d been standing there for that long. And how the hell could Viktor tell that anyway? He’d made sure to be extra quiet, too!

“Uhh… I… I didn’t want to disturb you, but…” but Yuuri was a weak, weak person who couldn’t handle being alone for more than an hour apparently.

“But?”

Instead of answering, Yuuri took a hesitant step forward. He wanted to hug Viktor, but while he had been showering, he couldn’t help but think that he’d upset Viktor with his skating and while Viktor hadn’t been exactly angry at him, the air around him had been weird ever since they’d been in that restaurant. He’d tried to ignore it during the afternoon, but he’d realized that that probably hadn’t been the best thing to do.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri decided he wouldn’t go in for a full hug.

He stepped as close to Viktor as possible and leaned against the alpha’s chest, hands loosely clutching at Viktor’s shirt. This way he could easily step away from Yuuri, right? Which meant he wouldn’t be too much of a bother, probably.

Or he could put his arms around Yuuri.

Which Viktor did.

Without hesitation, but with a heavy sigh.

“Talk to me, dear.” Yuuri squirmed at the endearment.

“I don’t want to be alone.” It was a little embarrassing to admit; he was a grown man after all.

But he also wasn’t over the punishment he’d received yesterday.

“Then why didn’t you come in? You should know that I wouldn’t have minded”, Viktor reproached him gently.

“I didn’t want to risk making you even angrier with me.”

“But I’m not angry with you? Why do you think that?”

“You… you’re acting weird since I was skating.”

“That doesn’t have anything to with you, though. I’m not at all angry with you, Yuuri.”

“Oh…”

Viktor huffed in amusement.

“Well? Are you comfy here or do you want to relocate to the piano room?”

 

When Yuuri woke up the next morning it was with a slight feeling of dread.

A quick look at the clock confirmed that it was way past 5 am, which meant that Viktor and Minami would be long gone by now.

_Don’t think about it._

Anyway, he had work to do until Yura finally came back home. He couldn’t spend all his time moping around.

So he got dressed, made himself some breakfast and went to Viktor’s office. He could do this.

It had been a while since he had been allowed to be responsible for anything and, ignoring the circumstances, he was delighted that he’d have the chance to prove that he was worth more than just his body and organs. He had a brain and he knew how to use it and he would show Viktor!

Since Yuuri had slept in quite late – they had cuddled until way after midnight after all – he didn’t have to wait for the email from security for long. He checked everything over and came to the conclusion that everyone got to work on time. Which was good. Because now he could focus on the more complicated things Viktor had instructed him to do.

He was ready to prove his worth now.

 

Yuuri was done with his tasks about half an hour before Yura was supposed to come home, so he went ahead and made lunch.

 Katsudon.

Yura deserved that much after having been sent away without warning for a few days.

When the boy came barging in, he was in a much better mood that Yuuri had expected.

He lifted they boy against his hip after hugging the living daylights out of him.

“I missed you Yura”, Yuuri said, pressing a soft kiss to Yura’s forehead.

“Me, too! Aunty Lilia said there was some stupid angry weirdo here. Are you okay?”

Yuuri was surprised that Yura actually kind of knew what had been going on.

“I’m okay, you don’t have to worry about me”, he half-lied. He wasn’t okay yet, but he was going to be. Probably.

“Where’s daddy?”

“Oh… he had to go to London for something really important last night. He said he will be back in 3 days at the latest.”

Yura visibly deflated at that, making Yuuri feel incredibly guilty.

It wasn’t even his fault god dammit.

“But! I’m sure he’ll bring you a little gift.”

“You really think so!?”

Well.

Actually… probably not.

Yuuri would just have to call him and beg his ear off until he gave in.

“Sure”, he forced himself to smile.

“Now let’s have lunch before it gets cold, okay?”

“Okay!”

 

They spent the rest of the day as usual, with Yuuri helping Yura with his homework, teaching him some basic Japanese and swimming, before snuggling up in front of the TV after dinner.

 

When Yuuri was lying in his bed that evening, he felt depressed.

Which was weird, because Yura always managed to lighten up his mood and lift his spirits.

He had tried not to let it show during the whole day, but not having Viktor here somehow got to him.

He didn’t really understand why either.

Usually, omegas would celebrate whenever their masters left them alone.

Usually, omegas used that opportunity to try and run away.

Yuuri was _definitely_ not celebrating and he was _definitely_ not trying to run away either.

Maybe his omega was broken in more ways than one.

But that’s not even what he really cared about right now.

What he really cared about, and what brought tears to his eyes was the fact that Viktor hadn’t called today.

Yuuri had checked his phone too many times throughout the day but there had never been a call that he could’ve missed.

Even though he’d promised he’d call.

Stupid alpha.

He fell asleep with a single tear running down his cheek.

 

_Yuuri was in a dark room. He could hear voices from somewhere though, so he assumed he wasn’t alone. Which… he didn’t think he liked. At all._

_Then the lights turned on._

_Or, spotlights, to be more accurate._

_All of them were focused on him._

_He realized at this point that he was naked and hard._

_What!? How!?_

_It was then that he noticed the vibrations inside him._

_Oh no. Not again. What had he done this time!?_

_He tried to get a better look at his surroundings, now that there was at least some light._

_He could make out some grotesque faces, in the crowd that was apparently watching him._

_He wasn’t in a cage, but he was surrounded by people forming a circle around him. All of them were naked as well and he couldn’t find an exit._

_He panicked._

_“Viktor?”, he whimpered._

_The alpha wasn’t there._

_“Viktor… please… help me…”_

_The crowd was starting to close in on him._

_He couldn’t take this._

_“Viktor! Please! Viktor! Viktor!” He was full on sobbing now._

_“Yuuuri_ _～_ _”_

_Relieved at hearing the familiar voice, Yuuri turned around._

_And regretted it immediately._

_Viktor’s face was distorted in an unfamiliar way that did nothing to comfort Yuuri. He was dressed in a three piece suit, as always, but he had a leash in his hand, and Minami was crawling next to him, the smug look on his face was the only thing he was wearing._

_“V-Viktor… what…?”_

_“Yuuuri_ _～_ _you couldn’t have honestly thought that you would ever be able to satisfy me, or did you?”_

_“Wh- what?”_

_“You’re pudgy, you need glasses and you don’t even like sex. You are a joke of an omega. Did you think I would choose to stay with you when you brought Minami to me? Not even you could’ve been that stupid.”_

_“Stop…”_

_“I’ll never come back to you, Yuuri.”_

_“Stop it!”_

_“You were a burden from the very beginning.”_

_“STOP!!!”_

_“I wish you were dea-“_

_“STOP!!!!!”_

Yuuri woke up screaming, his whole body shivering in cold sweat.

It… it had been a nightmare.

Yuuri tried to calm his breathing, but found that he couldn’t.

The dream had been too real, too intense.

His vision was going blurry and he was starting to feel dizzy, when he somehow noticed his phone ringing.

He didn’t think about what state he was in when he tapped the accept button.

“Yuuri! Are you okay?”

Yuuri tried to talk, but nothing but panicked gasps made it through his throat.

“Shit. Yuuri please calm down! Are you alone?”

“Ha- hi-y- ye… ye-s”

There was what sounded like a relieved sigh on the other end.

“Thank god I thought someone had managed to break in undetected or something.”

Yuuri didn’t need these additional terrifying thoughts.

“Yuuri, darling, did you have a nightmare?”

“Y-yes-s “

“I was scared that would happen… Was it about the punishment?”

“Y-y-yes.” Kind of.

There was a pause.

“Was there more to it?”

Yuuri didn’t even try to answer past his sobs.

“Okay. Are you sleeping in your room tonight?”

Yuuri nodded before realizing that Viktor wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Yes…”

“Do want to sleep in my bed for the rest of the night?”

“C-c-can I?!”

“Of course, sweetheart. I want you to go there right now. Can you do that? Can you walk?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I can tell you’re starting to calm down. You’re doing so well Yuuri.”

While he was walking to Viktor’s bedroom, Viktor told him about what he’d done that day, not leaving out a detail and _actually apologizing_ for not calling earlier.

Honestly though, what he was saying was incredibly boring; Yuuri didn’t care about how dusty some of the rooms in the townhouse were, nor how Viktor had to have an impromptu visit to his company’s headquarters, neither about the problems that had arisen that day at the company.

But he didn’t care that it was boring, because it meant that he hadn’t spent all of his time with Minami, and that he hadn’t called because he’d been busy. And because just hearing Viktor’s voice somehow managed to calm him down enough to make his way through the house without having another breakdown.

“Are you there yet?”

“I- I just arrived.”

“Okay. Make yourself comfortable. You can rearrange the pillows, too, I don’t mind.”

Yuuri climbed under the blanket, pressing it against his nose and inhaling Viktor’s scent deeply as soon as he’d settled in.

“That’s it darling, you’ve calmed down so fast, I’m so proud of you.”

He wasn’t quite calm yet, if he was honest.

“Ho- how did you know?”

Yuuri didn’t need to specify for Viktor to know what he was talking about.

“I didn’t know, Yuuri. I just suddenly had a gut feeling that told me something was very, very wrong at home. I called you right away and well… hearing you go into hysterics was enough of a hint, really.”

“You had a gut feeling?”

“Yes.”

Huh.

“Yuuri, can you tell me what you dreamt?”

Yuuri swallowed hard.

“No.”

“Is it because it’s too scary?”

“Yes.”

“I will be home the day after tomorrow. Can you spend the rest of this one, and tomorrow night alone? You’re allowed to sleep in my bed, of course. And wear my clothes if you want to.”

“I-I think I can. Your smell helps a lot.”

“Good. Now, tell me what you’ve done today.”

Yuuri did.

“Right, I- I also said something to Yura I shouldn’t have said. I’m sorry”, Yuuri whispered.

“What did you say to him?”

“He… well he was upset that you were gone so I tried to cheer him up and said that… well. I-I told him you’d bring him a souvenir.”

Viktor laughed softly. “Okay. I guess I’ll have to do that now. After all, I can’t have a liar running around in my house.”

It took Yuuri a moment to realize that Viktor didn’t seem to be angry.

“Y-you’re not mad?”

“Of course not. I should have thought of that myself, really.”

“O-oh….”

“You sound a lot better, Yuuri. Are you calm?”

“I- I think so.” At least he wasn’t in hysterics anymore.

“Do you want to try and go back to sleep?”

“N-no…”

Viktor hummed.

“Can you try anyway? For me? It’s unlikely you will have another nightmare tonight and you need your sleep.”

“C-c-can you stay on the phone anyway?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Sleep didn’t come easy to Yuuri, but with Viktor murmuring inconsequential things in a low voice somehow lulled him to sleep after a while anyway.

 

The next day was hard.

Yuuri had almost overslept, and Yura noticed that he wasn’t completely himself as well. Someone had forgotten to call in sick, but Yuuri had somehow managed to not mess the situation up.

He was starting to feel uncomfortable in his skin though, even more than usual, and changed into Viktor’s clothes at one point during the early afternoon. It helped a little bit.

But he couldn’t quite convince himself to eat more than a few bites per meal.

He figured it was because of the things dream Viktor had said.

It might have been true that the real Viktor didn’t think like that, but it was most likely only a matter of time before he realized how worthless Yuuri really was.

He needed to lose weight.

And somehow get his mind under enough control to be able to make some kind of move on Viktor.

He needed to show him that he was able to perform sexual acts, that he wasn’t a useless omega.

Maybe he could give the alpha a handjob as soon as he got back.

No, no that was stupid, there’s no way he’d be happy about just that.

A blowjob then.

Yeah.

He could totally do that.

Okay, not really but he could bullshit his way through it.

 

After Yura came home, the day went pretty much like the day before had, only that instead of swimming, they did dancing. Yura was starting to make a little progress already, which made more sense to Yuuri after the boy had told him that his aunt had kept practicing with him when he stayed with her.

After he brought Yura to bed he thought about trying to sleep in his own bed tonight, but in the end decided against it. He didn’t want to risk having another nightmare if he could help it.

 

Yuuri jerked awake when he felt someone touch him.

It took him a moment to realize it was Viktor, though in his muddled mind he didn’t know if he was dealing with dream Viktor or real Viktor right now.

Either way, the man stroking his hair and sitting at the edge of the bed, still wearing his suit.

“Ah. I didn’t mean to- mph”

It didn’t matter which Viktor he was dealing with; he needed to prove his worth as an omega. So he’d kissed the alpha. Maybe a little too forcefully but he couldn’t concentrate on that right now. He had decided to give the man a blowjob and he would do it.

He put his trembling hands on Viktor’s chest while he was still trying to shove his tongue down the man’s throat. He slid them down over Viktor’s torso, trying to get the trembling under control, but it only got worse the closer he got to the belt.

He could do this.

He could totally do this and not panic.

It’s what Viktor wants.

He was supposed to do whatever Viktor wants.

He wanted to do whatever Viktor wants.

He could totally-

Viktor stopped his wandering hands with his own when Yuuri was about to unfasten the belt.

He pulled away from the kiss as well.

Yuuri was such a failure.

He felt tears coming to his eyes.

“Yuuri, what in the world are you doing?”

Desperate to be a proper omega for his owner, Yuuri struggled his hands free to go back to where he left off, only for Viktor to re-catch his hands, though this time he pinned them next to Yuuri’s head on the mattress, leaning over him in the process.

“Yuuri! What’s gotten into you?!”

“I-I’m- I just- I want to- I want to be a proper omega”, Yuuri gasped.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him.

“What caused this?”

“P-please. Do-don’t send m-m-me a-a-“

“Is this about that dream you had?”, Viktor interrupted his stammering, voice stern.

Yuuri shut up.

“So you want to be a _proper omega_ , yes?”, Viktor said, a weird glint in his eyes.

“Y-yes”, Yuuri gasped, not quite managing to keep calm in the face of what was most likely about to happen now.

“Well then you know that _proper omegas_ listen to their owners, yes?”

“Yes, s-sir.”

Viktor let go of him, but before Yuuri could be confused by his actions, he started talking again.

“Get out of my bed”, Viktor ordered, voice full of authority.

Yuuri flinched but scrambled to obey as fast as possible.

“Stand in front of the fireplace.”

Again, Yuuri obeyed.

“Take your clothes off.”

Yuuri obeyed once more, albeit a little hesitantly.

Viktor took his watch off and held it out towards Yuuri.

“Take this.”

Confused, Yuuri did.

“Go into my bathroom and take a shower for 15 minutes. The watch is waterproof. Wash your hair as well. Then you come back here and go stand where you are right now.”

When Yuuri just kept looking at the man, helplessly confused, Viktor narrowed his eyes at him even more.

“Shoo!”

Yuuri flinched a little at the tone – and word – but hurried to comply with the weird order.

In the shower, which, by the way, looked way too expensive for Yuuri to even touch, Yuuri felt himself getting more agitated.

What was Viktor planning? Why did Yuuri have to go out of his way to take a shower in the middle of the night? And why was he even here already?

Thoughts like that occupied his mind for a while, before he started to actually feel the soothing spray of the hot water.

This… this felt pretty good.

 

When Yuuri got out of the shower, he was relaxed. Well, at least his body was. The hot water had done wonders to make his muscles relax and stop his quivering.

Viktor was still sitting on the edge of the bed when Yuuri entered the room.

The alpha kept his eyes on him, closely watching him until he was standing in front of the fireplace again.

“Give me back my watch.”

Yuuri did, and, after receiving it, Viktor carelessly tossed it away, making Yuuri wince. That had been a Rolex, and Yuuri was very sure that that wasn’t how one was supposed to treat a watch like that.

But the movement had made Yuuri notice a mountain of… clothes…? sitting next to Viktor. He couldn’t tell very well what exactly it was in the dark.

Viktor took what Yuuri realized were his own boxers from the mountain, holding them in a way that made Yuuri think he was supposed to step into them.

“Don’t make me wait.”

Taking a wild guess, he did step into the briefs.

Apparently it was the right thing to do.

When Viktor pulled them up, Yuuri realized just exactly how close the alpha was to his… private parts. It made him swallow nervously.

The next thing Viktor took from the clothes-mountain were sweatpants, which he held open in the same way he’d done with the briefs.

Yuuri cautiously stepped into them as well.

“Get on your knees.” Viktor still had this no-nonsense tone in his voice, making Yuuri obey immediately.

The next thing Viktor took away from the mountain was a sweater.

“Hands up.”

Hesitantly, Yuuri put his hands up.

What was going on? Why was he being dressed? Why wasn’t Viktor making good use of him?

Did he not want him after all?

The thought brought tears to Yuuri’s eyes again.

When Viktor was apparently done dressing him, he stood up, making Yuuri come face to face with his crotch, before he walked away, and leaned himself against the fireplace.

“Change the sheets.”

What.

Confused out of his mind, Yuuri obeyed.

Only to come to the realization that the task was a lot more challenging than he’d first thought.

Viktor’s bed was round, and Yuuri had never put bedsheets on a round bed before – heck, he’d never even seen a round bed before – and fulfilling his task without having any wrinkles, which would be uncomfortable to sleep on, in the sheets, forced him to take a lot more time and running around than he’d thought he’d have to do.

It also forced him to actually focus his mind on the task at hand.

When he was done he looked at Viktor for some sort of acknowledgement and further instructions.

Viktor didn’t look impressed.

“Undress me.”

Here it came. Yuuri didn’t quite understand why he had to change the sheets _before_ they did anything, but he wouldn’t dare ask Viktor.

When Yuuri got to unbuttoning Viktor’s dress shirt, his hands started trembling again. Though this time, Viktor didn’t stop him.

By the time he pulled down the alpha’s pants, his whole body was back to shaking.

When Yuuri reached for Viktor’s thong, the alpha stopped him.

“That’s enough. Stand up.”

Yuuri obeyed, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor.

Viktor moved away from him, but judging by the rustling of the sheets, he was getting into bed.

“Join me.”

Yuuri turned around to see Viktor holding up the blanket.

He crawled into bed, unsure how exactly Viktor wanted him, but his owner simply guided his hips to sit next to him.

An instant later his arm was around him, though instead hugging him, Viktor grasped his wrist, two fingers pressing against his pulse.

He hummed.

“Better than earlier, but still bad”, he apparently muttered to himself.

“Can you tell be about that nightmare of yours, Yuuri?”

Yuuri didn’t have to ask which one he was referring to.

“I-is that an order, sir?”

There was a pause.

“Yes. Yes, Yuuri, I think it is.”

Yuuri swallowed, realizing he didn’t have a choice now.

.

When he was done recounting every single detail, he was close to hysterics again, crying and gasping for air.

He noticed though, that Viktor had somehow hauled him onto his lap, and was pressing Yuuri’s face against his neck. It was only then that Yuuri was able to get whiff of Viktor’s calming scent. He pressed himself closer, inhaling it as much as he could.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his back, though he somehow managed to relax again when he realized Viktor was giving him back-scratches, the same way he’d done the morning after Yuuri had crawled into his bed.

In that moment he realized something.

He realized that, when Viktor had spent that morning with him, he’d been careful to make Yuuri feel comfortable, even protecting him from his own morning wood.

He’d even taken Yuuri to the ice rink. Despite the fact that it must’ve been painful for him to be confronted with skating again. He’d done it, simply because Yuuri had asked.

Because he wanted Yuuri to feel comfortable.

Probably even at home.

“W-why are you so nice?”, Yuuri asked, forcing himself to talk through his sobbing.

“Because I want you to feel safe here.”

“W-why?”

“Because I want you to stay here.”

“Why?”, Yuuri whispered.

“Because I really like you, Yuuri. Just the way you are. Don’t try to be someone you’re not, ever again. That’s an order.”

.

Yuuri broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind comments last chapter!! Your support means so so much to me, you have no idea <3333333


	21. Next Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s your captain speaking again.   
> We’re about to start our descend of crashing into Smuffy Island in 3,2,1….

When Yuuri woke up, he felt like a train had run him over. His head hurt, all of his limbs were stiff and his eyes felt crusty.

_Oh_ , he realized, _I must’ve cried myself to sleep last night._

He turned to look at Viktor, who was spooning him from behind.

Viktor.

How was he even real?

Viktor had ordered him to just… be the fucked up, broken version of himself that he undeniably was. Obviously, following that order wouldn’t be difficult but… did that mean he couldn’t even try to become an… enjoyable omega for Viktor?

Because the alpha had treated him so exceptionally well and done so much for him in the short period of time he’d been living there, Yuuri wanted to give him something back. That much hadn’t changed. But as an omega he didn’t have anything he could give, apart from his body.

Sure, he still had the money Viktor had allowed him to keep, but trying to buy Viktor a present from such a small amount would look ridiculous compared to even the cheapest things Viktor owned.

He just didn’t know how he could make the alpha happy.

It made Yuuri frown.

“That’s not a nice face to wake up to”, Viktor commented drily.

“S-sorry. I didn’t know you were awake…”

“Don’t apologize. What were you thinking about?”

Yuuri blushed.

“Oh? Now you’re making me curious.” Yuuri could hear the smile in Viktor’s voice.

“I… do I have to tell you?”

“I won’t force you. But I’d be very happy if you did.”

Yuuri sighed. Of all the ways Viktor could’ve worded that…

“I- I just. You’ve been so much kinder to me than you _have_ to be and I just want to do something in return. But I don’t have anything. Literally the only thing I _can_ give you is my body… but you said you don’t want me to try and- and give it to you, and I know I need to diet first anyway, but I just don’t know _how_ I can do something nice for you and I just… I don’t like it.”

Viktor blinked at him confused. “What does dieting have to do with anything you just said?”

“I- because that’d be more pleasant for you?”

“Why would you think – oh. Is it because of what that Mr. Paine said?”

“N-not really. I’ve known for a while now that my weight is less than ideal, but…”

“Yuuri”, Viktor sighed, “I couldn’t care less about your weight.”

“But-! Everyone cares about that.”

“Well, I don’t. I can see some positive things about you being chubby as well, you know. Honestly, I don’t mind if you want to diet. You’re free to do it. But do it because of the right motivations. My opinion of you won’t change, you know. You don’t have to be the hottest man alive or whatever for me to be attracted to you.”

“B-But yesterday… if that’s not what you mind, then why-“

“Yuuri. You weren’t in any mental condition to initiate new things between us. You were literally shaking with fear. That’s not how I want our sexual relationship to be. I know that some alphas that are sick in the head get off on stuff like that, but I don’t, and the whole reason I’m going so slow with you is because I want you to enjoy and be comfortable with everything we do. Have you forgotten that?”

“I-...I… yes”, Yuuri whispered.

He should’ve known that Viktor wouldn’t be happy with him if he tried to do things he wasn’t comfortable with. He’d said that much in the very beginning. Why had he thought that had changed?

“I’m so sorry.”

“Apology accepted. Well, Yuuri, can you see things a bit clearer today?”

Yuuri nodded. He’d had some enlightenments within the last 8 hours.

“Good, now I’m not going to pretend that I wouldn’t be happy about advances on your part, but you’ll have to be comfortable with doing it. I won’t be happy otherwise, okay?”, Viktor said earnestly while gently stroking his fingers over Yuuri’s cheek.

“Okay.” He got that now.

“Well then. Do you want to try something now?”

“Will that make up for my failure last night?”

Viktor frowned at him.

“You were too out of it last night for it to count, so you don’t have to make up for it. Just answer my question without any made up conditions.”

“I- I think I want to try something new.”

It didn’t even make sense, but after the mess of last night he was feeling a lot more comfortable now, than he ever had before. Even after everything that had happened. Or maybe it was _because_ it had happened. Which, honestly, sounded more likely kind of. He couldn’t really wrap his head around it though.

Anyway, he was feeling good today. Very good.

Well, at least his mind did.

His body still felt like hell.

Anyway, he swore then and there that he’d never doubt Viktor again.

“Something _new_ , hm?”, Viktor asked with sly smile.

“Yes.”

Yuuri didn’t know where his sense for adventure was suddenly coming from, but he figured Viktor was to blame for that. He made Yuuri feel weird in more ways than one and having the alpha’s conformation that he didn’t mind Yuuri’s looks, as well as having the knowledge that his mental wellbeing was actually important to the man, was just somehow… liberating. As if a weight had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders.

“What do you have in mind?”, the alpha asked almost excitedly.

“I- I don’t really know”, Yuuri replied, “I just… want to go along with what you want to do.”

Viktor hummed.

He took a moment to look at Yuuri consideringly, before he seemed to come to a decision.

“You realize that everything after getting naked requires touching, yes?”

“Yes.” He might be inexperienced, but he wasn’t an idiot.

“Well, we’ve done a lot of touching already, to a certain point. Do you want to get past that point, Yuuri?”

Yuuri took a moment to actually think about that.

He didn’t feel panicky at the thought, at least not yet. Which was probably a good sign.

So he’d roll with it until he started to panic, which would inevitably happen at one point, but Viktor had told him before that he could say stop whenever, right? So he would do exactly that when it got to that point.

Yuuri looked Viktor determinedly in the eye.

“Yes.”

Viktor smiled at him.

“I really do prefer that look on you.”

Yuuri could only stare at Viktor, confused. What look?

“I think I can guess the answer, but Yuuri, have you masturbated before?”

Yuuri blushed a deep red at the bluntness.

“N-no…”

Viktor looked at him a little sadly, which Yuuri didn’t exactly understand.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. Well then, that will be the next step.”

“M-masturbating?! B-but I thought we were-…” going to touch.

“Right now we are still getting comfortable with each other. When you get to a point where you can be naked in front of me, and masturbate without feeling embarrassed, we’ll tackle the next step, okay? Rushing in now won’t do either of us any good. _You_ need to get acquainted with your own body before you let someone else handle it.”

Yuuri looked down in shame. The way Viktor had said ‘you’ implied that it wasn’t exactly a rule for everyone. He hated being a special case like that.

“None of that, Yuuri”, Viktor said, giving him a soft kiss to his temple. “Do you want to try it?”

Yuuri took a deep breath, steeling himself.

“I want to, yes.”

“It’s okay to be nervous, darling. Let’s take our clothes of first, yes?”

So they did.

Though, Yuuri didn’t really understand why Viktor was going to be naked as well. But as always, the man could sense his confusion.

“It’s only fair. Also, Yuuri”, he said, serious now, “teaching you how to masturbate will most likely arouse me, which means I will get hard. It’s simply another aspect you need to get used to. To be perfectly honest, when I’m through with your lesson, I’ll probably masturbate myself. I’ll let you decide if you want to watch that or not, depending on how you’ll feel by then, and how this is going to go in general. You still remember that you can stop any time you want, yes?”

“Yes.”

He wasn’t going to think about what Viktor had just said until after he… was done with his lesson, as Viktor put it. Otherwise he probably _would_ panic.

“W-well. What exactly am I supposed to do?”, he asked, feeling incredibly awkward.

“Hmm… right, you wouldn’t really know how to please yourself… Oh I know.”

Viktor propped himself up against the headboard, spread his legs and patted the space between his thighs.

“Come here. I’ll help you with finding some of your erogenous zones, so you can concentrate on… let’s only go for your dick this time, yes?”

Yuuri swallowed, and couldn’t help but hesitate when he looked at that piece of flesh that was harmlessly resting in-between Viktor’s legs. He reminded himself that the position Viktor wanted them to get into was basically the same they sat in when they’d bathed together.

He settled himself against Viktor’s stomach, feeling distantly miffed about the fact that Viktor’s legs were still a little bit longer than his, even in this position. At least it was only about maybe one or two centimeters. He’d find a way to somehow live with that.

“Yuuri?”

“Huh?”

“Are you still with me?” Yuuri could hear amusement in Viktor’s voice.

“Ah. Yes. Of course.”

“Good. Are you comfortable?”

“Yes.” There was no way he couldn’t be comfortable if Viktor’s scent was this close.

“Let’s start then.”

As soon as Yuuri nodded, Viktor wrapped his arms around him.

“Try not to think and just feel, okay? Don’t fight what you’re feeling either”, Viktor murmured into his ear in a low and husky voice.

That voice alone made Yuuri shiver.

He apparently had no idea what he was in for, he realized.

He clutched at Viktor’s hands for mental support.

Viktor softly pressed his nose against Yuuri’s neck, inhaling deeply, before tracing it along the line of his neck, until he reached his ear. Viktor kissed his earlobe and nibbled on it gently, before he turned to kissing down his neck again.

Yuuri was already a shuddering mess.

He hadn’t known his ears of all things would be this sensitive.

Without interrupting the actions on his neck, Viktor snaked his hands out of Yuuri’s grip, instead brushing over the back of his hands with his thumbs.

“Relax, Yuuri”, Viktor mumble against his skin, sending a shiver down his spine yet again.

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hands now, slowly running his own along Yuuri’s torso.

“V-Viktor…?”

“Hm?”

“I feel weird…”

“Weird good? Or weird bad?”, he whispered into his ear, lips actually touching the shell of it.

Yuuri’s skin broke out into goosebumps.

“I-I’m not sure…”

“Hmm… do you want me to stop?”, Viktor asked while letting a thumb grace his nipple.

“Ah- I-I- no!”, Yuuri gasped.

“Did you like that?” Viktor’s mouth still hadn’t moved away from his ear, making it incredibly hard for Yuuri to think clearly.

Which… was probably the reason why he was doing it, Yuuri realized. He wasn’t supposed to think. Right.

“C-can you do that again?”

“Of course.”

He didn’t do it again immediately, but when he let his hands wander back to Yuuri’s chest, he slid over them with his palms and just the right pressure. For a moment that felt too short, he let his hands rest over what was left of his pecks, palms pressing against his nipples, before he moved them to stroke other parts of his torso again.

Yuuri didn’t have to look down in order to know that they had gotten hard. Just as he didn’t have to look down in order to know that his dick had started to get hard.

He did it anyway, amazed at how Viktor had managed to do that with such a simple action.

“Well?”

“A-again.”

Viktor huffed in amusement but complied. This time he let his thumbs flick against the hard nubs simultaneously.

“Oh! A-again…”

“Why don’t you do it yourself, Yuuri?”

That… that was actually a good idea.

At first he imitated what Viktor had already done to him, but after a short few moments, he started to experiment a bit more, even going so far as to letting his nails grace against his nipples.

He moaned.

“That’s it Yuuri, you’re doing so well”, Viktor said in that husky tone again that went straight to Yuuri’s dick.

It made Yuuri whimper.

“There we go”, Viktor continued in that same voice, “try touching it, darling.”

“H-how?”

“However you want, love.”

_But he didn’t want to make a fool of himself._

“Help me… please…”, he gasped.

Viktor hummed a low tone into his ear.

“Okay.”

He laid his right hand over Yuuri’s, guiding it downwards along his body, making sure to touch every inch they passed, until Yuuri felt the pad of his thumb lightly pressing against the base of his dick.

Somehow it startled Yuuri.

“Shhh, you’re doing so well, honey. It’s just your dick, just another part of yourself.”

“B-but it’s… hard.”

“Yes, it is. Which means that your body is enjoying what we’re doing so far, yes?”

“I- I guess.”

“See. And he just wants to be let in on the fun. There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“No…”

“Exactly. Then why don’t you greet him?”

Yuuri swore that Viktor’s voice put him under some kind of spell.

“Do it at your own pace, Yuuri.”

Yuuri did.

At first he let his thumb put a little more pressure on it, in a way to figure out what felt best for him. And then he just… let his thumb run all the way up to the tip.

He exhaled loudly after he’d done it.

“Perfect, darling. How does it feel?”

“I- I’m not sure.”

“Do it again”, Viktor whispered helpfully.

Yuuri listened, and repeated the motion, though this time he even stroked all the way down to the base, too, after he’d reached the tip.

“Well? Do you think you want to become friends with him?”

Yuuri couldn’t help himself.

He snorted.

“How do you even become friends with your own body parts?”

Viktor leaned a little away from him.

“I’ll have you know that I’m very good friends with my own dick. Let me tell you, it’s very rewarding to be on good terms.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re silly.”

“Possibly. I might become even sillier if it helps you relax. C’mere.”

Viktor turned Yuuri’s head towards himself, and, as soon as he was able to, he kissed Yuuri on the lips, immediately making Yuuri forget what he’d just been laughing about.

He pulled away again slightly, after four to six moments, only to say “you should keep acquainting yourself with your dick”, before he went back to biting Yuuri’s lower lip sensually.

Yuuri listened without thinking, this time actually wrapping his whole hand around himself.

He breathed shakily into Viktor’s mouth at the sensations.

Yuuri started mimicking the same motion he’d done with his thumb earlier, already shuddering before he’d completed the first stroke.

“You’re so sensitive, darling, it’s amazing. Keep going. You’re doing great.”

Yuuri whimpered.

“I- I feel strange. Like- like when… in the cage-“

“Forget the cage. You’re in charge here, Yuuri. It’s your own hand. You have control over your hand, yes?”

Yuuri took a deep shuddering breath. “Yes.”

That realization had hit him like a brick to the face.

“Do you want me to play with your nipples again?”, Viktor breathed against the nape of his neck.

Yuuri shivered violently.

“P-please”, he whimpered. And gasped right afterwards, when he felt Viktor making good on his words.

The whole motioned had caused his thumb to slip right over the head of his dick, which… he liked. He repeated the motion again, in combination with his strokes, and- oh!

Even his hips had made an involuntary motion at that.

“You’re getting the hang of it so fast darling. Do you want to try to make yourself come like that?”

Yuuri wasn’t coherent enough to talk at that moment, too caught up in all the things he was feeling and _how good_ they actually felt, but he jerked his head in a clumsy nod.

He- he was really starting to enjoy this.

Touching his dick when it was hard still felt a bit weird, but definitely not bad. Though if he was honest, he preferred feeling Viktor’s hand his chest. Or maybe just Viktor’s hands in general. Because they knew what they were doing. Or because they belonged to Viktor.

He didn’t care.

It felt good.

.

He- he felt weird, but good weird. He didn’t even care that his body had seemed to develop a mind of its own. Viktor had said it was his own hand doing this, and he was right of course, but he didn’t feel like he could stop what he was doing right now; as if it was physically impossible.

He pressed himself into Viktor’s chest heavily, panting, and could feel his toes curling; his hips kept thrusting into his hand uncontrollably, before-

He felt like he was flying for a moment or two.

He was probably making some weird noise as well.

Yuuri’s body was tingling all over when he managed to open his eyes again.

He realized that Viktor was hugging him now, pressing endless kisses on his cheek as well.

Yuuri felt… weird. Empty, in a good kind of way, maybe. He wasn’t exactly sure. But he knew that he suddenly felt very exposed. For some reason having Viktor with him now felt so… intimate. Even though they had been naked together before. He hadn’t felt this way before.

He also felt something poking against his back.

It took him a moment to realize what it was.

When he did, he blushed scarlet.

“How are you feeling, Yuuri?”, Viktor distracted him.

It was a very good question, too.

Overwhelmed, probably.

“Uh… not panicky?”

He craned his neck around to get a look at Viktor.

Only to get blinded by how the alpha beamed at him.

“You’ve done such a wonderful job, sweetheart, I am so, so proud of you!” Viktor exclaimed, before nuzzling his neck.

Seeing the man so happy did weird things to Yuuri’s heart.

He let himself be cuddled by Viktor, who kept showering him with praises.

It made him feel like he’d done something to be proud of.

And maybe he had.

It was the first time he’d done something sexual and actually kind of enjoyed it.

It was definitely a huge step in the right direction.

Yuuri took new confidence out of this. He knew now that he could overcome even himself, with Viktor’s help. And if he could overcome the rest of his fears as well, then maybe it was even possible for him to get comfortable enough with sex to be able to spend Viktor’s rut with him.

And if he could do that, he’d be allowed to stay here, with Viktor.

He almost felt like he could tear up at the realization that his goal wasn’t just a fantasy anymore, but actually something he had the chance to reach.

He turned around in Viktor’s arms just enough so that he could give Viktor the biggest hug he was capable of.

Viktor immediately pressed a loving kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you, Viktor.”

“Don’t thank me, Yuuri, you’re the one who’s fighting all of your demons. I’m only assisting you. You should be so proud of yourself right now.”

“I am”, Yuuri whispered, realizing it was true the same moment he’d said it.

“Good”, Viktor smiled, “Now, Yuuri… I could give you a little show as a reward, if you want to? Or would you prefer to take a bath or something?”

“A show?”

Viktor looked at him, patiently smiling.

“Well, after the show _you_ just gave me, my own dick has been wanting to get some attention as well.”

Yuuri blushed.

“I-I-I didn’t give you a show!”, Yuuri almost screeched, embarrassed beyond belief.

“You didn’t, but I enjoyed watching you anyway. Now tell me, Yuuri, do you want to watch me?”

Yuuri was fairly certain he’d reached a brand new shade of red when he replied.

“I-I-I-I do.” His voice wasn’t supposed to be so high, was it?

Viktor smirked slyly.

“Well then sit back and try not to blink.”

Yuuri swallowed.

He’d just been given the Nikiforov™ look.

Oh god.

He scooted away from Viktor, towards the end of the bed, and pulled the blanket around his shoulders in an attempt to hide himself from the look Viktor gave him.

It didn’t work, obviously, but dammit if it didn’t make him feel a little protected.

Viktor leaned himself back against the headboard again, giving Yuuri what could only be described as bedroom eyes.

Yuuri swallowed dryly.

He had not been prepared for the intensity of Viktor’s eyes.

So he dropped his gaze, only to be confronted with Viktor’s dick, but he figured that was a safer thing to look at right now.

Yuuri stood by his opinion that Viktor’s dick was beautiful. He had a premium view, too, with the position the alpha had put himself into, and with his legs spread wide open.

It didn’t look like it was completely hard yet, though. But it also looked… bigger than he remembered, like, significantly bigger. Huh?

It didn’t take Viktor long to get himself to have a full erection. Though, Yuuri realized now that there was no way he was imagining the size difference of Viktor’s dick in a flaccid state compared to his erect one. Which was weird. Kind of. Not that he was an expert, but he was pretty damn sure that the difference wasn’t supposed to be that big. He kind of wanted to ask Viktor about it, but he had no idea how to even start on a topic like that.

It didn’t matter.

Viktor obviously knew what he was doing very well. He played with his own body like it was an instrument or something, arching in – admittedly – beautiful ways, showing off his toned muscles and making the most sensual of sounds.

Yuuri felt like he was watching a porno.

The only difference probably was that Viktor was watching him watch him.

Oh god.

Wait- no. Yuuri didn’t have a reason to be flustered about this! It wasn’t like he was watching secretly or anything! He hadn’t been caught. He had been asked to watch. He was- he was totally allowed to.

It still made him feel like he was doing something... perverted.

Oh god.

Yuuri was totally a pervert now, wasn’t he?!

The was a growl.

Yuuri snapped his eyes back to Viktor.

“Watch or leave”, Viktor growled at him. Growled! At him!

Right, of course he was angry.

He said he’d put on a show for Yuuri, and Yuuri wasn’t even paying attention to his alpha! He was the worst omega ever!

He whined apologetically, hoping that Viktor would stop being angry with him if showed him how sorry he was.

As soon as the sound left his throat, Viktor’s growling stopped.

Yuuri made sure to keep his eyes on him then, completely forgetting what he’d been worried about, because Viktor was just so beautiful when he was writhing like that.

He pressed his legs together, squirming because apparently just watching his alpha like this _did_ things to his omega. He knew he wasn’t ready for that part for him to come out yet though, so he suppressed his omega’s desires, as always.

When Viktor came, he did so with a guttural moan.

Yuuri leaned forward in anticipation now. He’d heard of knots before - because who hadn’t!? – and now that he wasn’t terrified, he was curious to know just how the heck those were supposed to actually look like.

“Yuuri?”, Viktor panted.

“Hm?”

“The show is over”, he laughed.

Even more so when Yuuri looked at him disappointedly.

“W-what about your… uh… your… knot?”

Viktor seemed to be a bit bemused at that.

“Yuuri, I can’t knot simply by masturbating”, he explained while cleaning himself up.

“You can’t?”

“Come here”, Viktor said, opening his arms towards Yuuri.

Yuuri crawled into the embrace, taking the blanket with him and making himself comfortable underneath it, while snuggling up to Viktor at the same time.

“Comfy?” Yuuri could hear the soft smile in Viktor’s voice.

“Hmm.”

“There are… certain requirements for an alpha to be able to knot, Yuuri.”

“Oh. Really?” Yuuri had never bothered to learn about alpha biology, simply because he didn’t want to be confronted with it if he could help it.

But things were different now.

“Yes. For one, there has to be something I can… lock inside, let’s put it like that. Masturbating is still a lot different from actual sex, Yuuri, and knotting is connected to how much you immerse yourself into your partner and their smell. There’s a lot more psychological stuff going on with that than you’re probably thinking, and you can’t replicate that by only masturbating”, Viktor explained patiently.

“Oh…”

“Anyway, did you enjoy the show? You seemed to be quite content there for most of the time.”

Yuuri hid his face against Viktor’s chest, mumbling some kind of conformation, despite his embarrassment.

Viktor cooed at his antics.

Which, to be honest, embarrassed Yuuri even more.

And led to him making dying whale noises, which in turn made Viktor chuckle.

“As much as I love cuddling with you, it’s time to get up, darling.”

“Hm.” Yuuri really didn’t feel like moving. Or letting go of Viktor for that matter.

“Can I wear your clothes, today?”

“Of course. How about you go take a quick shower and I’ll bring them to you?”

“Okay…”, he said, snuggling more against his alpha.

“You’ll have to get up for that”, Viktor chuckled.

 

When Yuuri toweled himself off, Viktor took a quick jump into the shower as well.

He’d told him that he would have breakfast together with him and Yura, too, so after Yuuri got dressed he went ahead to the kitchen to prepare it.

Yuuri was about to set the table, when he heard fast, light footsteps approaching, before Yura turned around the corner and rammed into him at full speed.

“Katsudon!”

“Good morning, Yura”, he smiled at the energetic boy.

“Is breakfast already ready?”

“Yes, it is! Do you want to help me set the table?”

“Yeah!”

They were done just when Viktor came walking into the kitchen.

“Daddy!! You’re back!”, Yura squealed and abandoned Yuuri at the dining table in order to run Viktor over as well.

However, Viktor had the cane in one hand, and two paper bags in the other one. Yuuri was about to shout for Yura to slow down, but before he could, the cane had fallen to the ground, and Viktor had scooped up his son with one arm and sat him against his hip.

Yura in turn hugged his father around the neck, probably a bit too tightly, judging by the slightly suffering expression that clouded his otherwise happy face.

Yuuri could only watched that scene, stunned into silence.

That- that just now was literally little Yura’s dream come true.

Yuuri could feel himself tear up at witnessing the sheer elation that was rolling off of Yura.

“Daddy, Katsudon said you’d bring me a gift!”

“Did he now?”

“Yes! He promised!”

“Well then in that case it must be true.”

“You did!?”

“I did.”

Yura squealed, hugging Viktor even tighter.

Yuuri went to join them a little hesitantly, not wanting to intrude on such a moment, but he wanted to help out, so… he picked up the cane and took the surprisingly heavy bags from Viktor, so he could shift Yura onto his other arm.

Which he did.

And then he reached for the cane, giving Yuuri a quick peck on the lips as thanks.

“Eww!”

Yuuri blushed deeply at having Yura witness something like that.

“Eww?”, Viktor asked, a dangerously humorous glint in his eyes.

“Yes! Eww! Don’t do that! Don’t you know it’s disgusting?”, Yura asked indignantly.

“No, I don’t think I heard that before…. Do you really think so?”

“Yes!”

Viktor pressed a big, fat, wet, smooch to Yura’s cheek.

It made the boy squeal again, though for completely different reasons.

“Ewwwww! Stop it! Stop! No! Katsudon! Help me!”

Viktor was positively smothering his son with his kisses now, but Yura tried to squirm away from him desperately, laughing and complaining all the way.

“Ah… sorry, Yura, I don’t think I can.”

“But you’re strong!”

“Even I don’t stand a chance against a kissing monster like your daddy.”

“Then you suck! Daddy, stooooooooop!”

Viktor did stop, when Yura put his little hands on the alpha’s face and pushed him away.

He tried to rub his face dry as soon as Viktor had complied.

“Yuck! Daddy, you slobbered all over my face!”

“Yes, I did”, he said, not sounding remorseful at all.

“Katsudon’s kisses are way better!”

“Oh? Is that true?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t think I believe that.”

“It’s true!”

“Hmm… I think I need to test that for myself before I believe it”, Viktor smirked.

Before either of them could react, Viktor had pressed another, softer kiss to Yuuri’s lips. It was still a short one though, luckily. However, that didn’t keep him from blushing all over again.

“You’re gross”, Yura decided.

It made Yuuri feel warm inside.

 

After they finished breakfast, Viktor started talking about a new topic.

“Well, I did say I brought presents for you, didn’t I?”, he said, already lifting the bags onto the table.

“Yes!”

“Let’s see… the big one is for Yura… and this one is for Yuuri.”

What.

Wait.

What.

Viktor had-

What.

Yuuri did not comprehend the situation.

“A teddy!!!”

“Yes. I thought koshka could use a new friend, yes?”

“Yes!”

“This one is really strong, too.”

“Really?” Yura sounded utterly amazed by that.

“Yes! Do you see what he’s wearing?”

“Yeah so?”

“It’s the uniform the guards who protect the Queen wear. They are the strongest. So that means he can protect you from everything.”

“Woooow”

Yuuri heard what the both of them were saying, but he couldn’t quite manage to look away from the bag that was sitting in front him. He just couldn’t believe that Viktor had brought him a present as well. He hadn’t somehow implied that he’d wanted one, had he?!

“Katsudon, why don’t you open yours?”

Startled out of his thoughts, Yuuri finally looked up.

Only to come face to face with two eerily similar expressions of impatience.

“Oh.. uhh… I thought I’d do it la-“

“No way! You have to do it now! I wanna know what’s in it, too!”, Yura protested immediately.

Not having a chance now, Yuuri pulled out the contents of the bag, only to realize it was… a pen and a notebook? Granted, both of them were covered with images of the Union Jack, the Palace of Westminster, and a ton of other mostly London things, but… he didn’t know what kind of use he’d have for it.

He looked at Viktor questioningly.

“I know it’s rather earlier, but I’ve been thinking about what I want for Christmas this year”, Viktor said slyly.

That… only caused more questions to pop up in Yuuri’s mind.

“Well, I know you’re teaching Yura how to dance, and I know that you can choreograph. So what I want for Christmas is for you to put together a choreography for Yura and yourself, and present it to me.”

Yuuri did _not_ know how to deal with that.

“Are you up for that?”, Viktor asked, a little worried now.

“S-s-s-sure. Yeah. Of course”, Yuuri replied, a little hysterical.

There was no way whatever he’d come up with would come even close to the amazing choreographies Viktor was able to put together himself.

But then again, Yuuri realized, this couldn’t be about wanting to see perfection. Not with Yura’s barely even there training.

He wouldn’t even be able to go all out with a beginner. He also couldn’t put too much pressure on Yura to make him dance perfectly within only about 2 months. Viktor should know that. So why…

Oh.

Right.

Viktor knew that Yura _liked_ dancing.

He was giving them a goal to work towards to.

It didn’t have to be high level, or perfectly executed for him to enjoy it.

Well.

That at least took some pressure off him.

“I’ll do my best. Thank you, Viktor”, Yuuri finally said, smiling at his alpha.

Viktor smiled back softly.

“Gross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I cared about accuracy?   
> Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh I kinda forgot that I’d have to write something like this x’DDDDD I’m not a man, and obviously not an omega, duh, but I tried to write it as well as I could… >.<
> 
> Obviously, Yuuri still has a lot of exploring to do, concerning his own body, but we’re still doing the baby steps. Just on a new level now, so don’t get too hyped for the real sexy times just yet, okay? ^-^;;
> 
> Well anyway, I hope my first attempt at smutty writing didn’t creep you out too much lolol
> 
> Also, Yuuri, are you suuuure that’s the only reason why Viktor wants to see you dancing? ;D


	22. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter I want to remind you of the fact that I’m taking liberties with a/b/o biologies in this fic, so... bear with me okay? ^-^;;;

They had put Yura to bed together, after Viktor had spent the whole day with them.

They had played around a lot in the pool again, and Viktor had even attempted to learn some Japanese alongside his son in the afternoon. Granted, it was Saturday, so it might have been normal for most people to not work, but for Viktor it was rather strange.

Even stranger was the fact that the man seemed to be an utter goofball when he actually managed to relax properly.

The strangest thing of all though, was when Yuuri and Yura had talked about the dance lessons. Viktor had overheard the little conversation of course, and asked where they were even practicing.

After Yuuri had told him that the ground floor piano room seemed to be good enough, Viktor had frowned and taken him, as well as Yura, to his own quarters, though instead of heading all the way to the back, he’d turned to follow the hallway that was branching off to the left.

Yuuri had almost died of curiosity when Viktor was about to open the doors at the end of that hallway.

And he definitely died as soon as he saw the room that was behind those doors.

There was parquet, 2 of the walls were floor to ceiling mirrors, which was probably why the room seemed so much more massive than it actually was, and the other 2 walls were covered in heavy, dark red curtains. And of course there were several chandeliers hanging from the in painting covered ceiling.

 _This- this was a full-blown ballroom_ , Yuuri had realized, stunned beyond words.

“You can practice here. I promise I won’t take any sneak peeks”, Viktor said, while Yura was running around excitedly inside the room.

“Uh… okay. Th-thank you”, Yuuri had stuttered.

And of course Viktor had picked up on it, and asked him what was wrong.

So Yuuri had to explain to his alpha why it was surprising to normal people to find an actual fucking ballroom inside a house.

“Oh. Well, my parents were the ones who came up with it. They never danced competitively or anything, but they loved dancing with each other. I joined them, too sometimes, when I visited, so this room is nostalgic, even to me. And I thought the whole notion of it was quite romantic, so I couldn’t bring myself to renew it with the rest of the house. I actually forgot it was still here. I haven’t been in this room since my parents died. Anyway, you’re free to use it whenever you want to.”

Yuuri had been pretty sure he was dreaming.

Though he had pinched himself rather hard several times during the day, so maybe it was actually real.

Which, Yuuri couldn’t wrap his mind around.

.

Right now, they were standing in the little hallway that separated his and Yura’s rooms.

“Would you mind if I join you in your room for a moment?”, Viktor asked.

Surprised the he even asked, - _because really Viktor? you **own** me_ – Yuuri opened the door, and gestured for his alpha to enter.

He started talking again as soon as Yuuri had closed the door.

“I have an order I want you to follow at least once per day, Yuuri.”

“Huh?” Where was this coming from? Had he done something wrong today?

He tried very hard to think about what he might have fucked up, but couldn’t come up with anything.

“I don’t care when you do it, you can do it after you wake up, under the shower, or before you go to sleep, but I want you to masturbate every day.”

“W-w-w-what?! E-every day!?”

“Yes, every day. Until you feel like it’s a normal thing to do.”

Yuuri could only stare at Viktor. Had the man lost his mind?

“What is it, Yuuri?”

“Wh-what if I don’t feel like-… what if I… panic?” Asking about not obeying an order simply because he didn’t feel like it was probably not a good thing to do.

“If you panic, you will text me, and I will come to you as soon as I receive it and calm you down.”

“But when I panic I can’t really… hit the buttons very well…”

“In that case receiving an unintelligible message from you will alert me to your state. Do you think I’m an idiot, Yuuri?” Viktor wasn’t speaking with any malice in his voice, but he was frowning.

Yuuri didn’t like it when Viktor was frowning because of him.

“Ho- how will you… check if I follow that order?”

Viktor looked at him for a long moment.

“I won’t. I will trust that you obey it. If you don’t then I’ll know that you don’t have any desire to overcome your fears and thereby don’t want to stay here. I’ll notice it if you don’t become more comfortable with those things, Yuuri. Don’t take me for a fool.”

“I-I would never!” Of course he wouldn’t! Viktor was a genius, he’s known that for years!

“Good. It’s fine if you don’t want to do it again today, you’ve already met your quota this morning, after all. But I do expect that you’ll start challenging yourself tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you have any questions?”

He did, actually.

“W-will you… uh… join me… when I… follow that order?”

“No, Yuuri. Not if you’re doing fine without me. You need to get comfortable with yourself, and I can’t help you with that.”

“Oh…” Yuuri stared at the floor.

It made sense, he guessed. But he didn’t really like it.

Viktor lifted his chin with one of his fingers.

“Would it help you if I rewarded you whenever you’ve accomplished it?”, he murmured, way too close to his face for normal conversation. Did Yuuri’s breath smell!? He hadn’t brushed his teeth after dinner yet!

“I-I-I don’t… know. Maybe?”

“Hmm. Then how about this: Since you seem to be more comfortable cuddling with me, than you are with touching yourself, we will downgrade our cuddling time to 4 times a week – Monday to Thursday. If you let me know every time after you’re done masturbating, I’ll increase our cuddling time again.

“First of all, you’ll get instant cuddles every time you tell me, though those won’t be very long. Then, if you can masturbate once every day, we’ll cuddle every weekday. And if you manage to do it twice every day, we’ll cuddle on weekends, too. Though if you do it twice every other day, then we’ll just add cuddle time on Saturday. What do you think?”, Viktor asked with a smile, as if he already knew Yuuri’s answer.

And it was very tempting, indeed.

“You know, I could just lie to you about doing it if I wanted more cuddles.” Yuuri didn’t know why he pointed that out. Probably because he was very stupid.

“No, you couldn’t”, Viktor smirked. “The smell of an omega changes for a while after they had an orgasm. I would be able to tell by your smell alone whether you were telling the truth or not. Are you thinking about lying to me, Yuuri?”

“N-no.” Maybe he had for a second, but he didn’t think he’d ever be able to go through with it.

Cuddles were very tempting though.

Very, very, tempting.

So it seemed like he didn’t have a choice if he wanted the cuddles.

He _could_ masturbate twice a day if it meant he’d get them every day.

“I think you’re lying to me right now. I didn’t realize you could be so naughty, my dear”, Viktor smirked slyly.

The way he’d said it also sounded way too lascivious for some reason.

Yuuri imitated a dying whale.

Because that was apparently his go-to reaction whenever Viktor did something sexy.

Yuuri hated his body for reacting in a way that was the exact opposite of sexy.

Weren’t omegas supposed to be sexy!? Dying whales were so far away from being sexy it almost hurt-

“Yuuri!”

“Huh?”

“You seem to keep zoning out today”, Viktor observed.

“I- I’m sorry.” It wasn’t like he could deny that.

Viktor sighed.

“Well, I’ll go to sleep now. See you tomorrow”, Viktor said, kissed his lips softly, and left the room faster than Yuuri could comprehend.

…… Had he said something wrong?

Viktor hadn’t seemed angry, but… somehow disappointed?

Huh?

 

Sunday went by in a surprisingly similar way as Saturday did, and even the next few weeks passed by in a very similar fashion.

Yuuri did, in fact, manage to masturbate at least once a day, and while he didn’t manage to do it twice every day, he apparently did it enough to deserve cuddle time on weekends as well.

It had taken him quite a while, but by now, a day before his birthday, he had come so far that he didn’t dread the thought of touching himself anymore.

In fact, he was on relatively good terms with his dick now.

He didn’t freak out anymore when he got hard while cuddling with Viktor either, though it probably helped that Viktor had ignored it in the beginning, and taken it with good humor once he noticed that Yuuri got more comfortable with it.

Yuuri had also started dancing again.

When Yura was in school, Yuuri went through old ballet routines.

Obviously, the ballroom didn’t have any bars, but the mirrors still helped him in terms of correcting himself.

And of course it made training with Yura a whole lot easier as well.

For Victor’s birthday, or Christmas, or whatever Viktor wanted to call it, Yuuri had decided to have Yura dance to YMCA.

The song started with a bang, which allowed for a good pose to start off on. And it had a rather prominent beat, which made it easy for a beginner to not stray off rhythm too fast, or far. It was also pretty energetic, which, Yuuri thought, fit Yura perfectly.

He could even incorporate playful moves, like forming the letters with his arms during the refrain, and then put some actual dance moves to match the other parts.

He figured that Viktor would be able to see the humor in that.

At least he hoped so.

Anyway, he wouldn’t make Yura dance to the whole song. Dancing and jumping around for 4 minutes straight required more stamina than the boy had right now, which is why Yuuri cut it down to about 2 minutes.

He still couldn’t get over the fact that Viktor had allowed him to kick the man out of his own office for Yuuri to do so either.

So, all in all, things were going really well.

If it weren’t for one single thought that kept reoccurring to Yuuri almost daily.

He knew Viktor praised him for his progress a lot.

He was fairly certain that Viktor meant it, too.

But he couldn’t help but feel like he was somehow disappointing him anyway.

At first he hadn’t known what it was. But after a while he figured that it must’ve been because he was progressing so slowly after all.

Yes, Viktor was patient with him.

No, he didn’t make any advances on him that Yuuri couldn’t deal with, but still.

A normal omega would have been able to just… satisfy Viktor on a whole different level.

He knew for a fact that Viktor had had other omegas before him, and he also knew that for some reason they weren’t with him anymore.

At first Yuuri hadn’t thought about it too hard, but the thought that Viktor was incredibly picky about his omegas kept creeping up on him and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he was still allowed to be here.

If omegas who were able to function normally were sent away, then why would Viktor be willing to keep a broken one like him?

That couldn’t be very convenient after all.

He’d tried to keep those thoughts away from his mind, but at times like these, when he was lying in his bed and waiting for sleep, he just couldn’t help but let them consume him.

He must’ve done something right to be able to stick around for so long, but he didn’t know what it was. And if he was honest, he was scared shitless that he’d one day unknowingly stop doing whatever it was, and he’d have to leave, even if he’d somehow manage to spend Viktor’s rut with him.

He didn’t want to leave.

But he also didn’t know how to prevent it if he didn’t know what was keeping him here.

Sex was out of the question, obviously, but what else did omegas have to offer!?

After agonizing over the thought for a while longer, he realized that this was useless.

He’d never figure it out.

But now that he’d allowed the thought to fester in his mind like that, he wouldn’t get any piece of mind until he had answers to his questions.

Sighing, he got out of bed, intending to pay a visit to Viktor for a late-night talk.

He just hoped he wouldn’t be too much of a bother.

.

How was Yuuri supposed to knock on curtains?

He’d never realized that particular problem before, because he usually came here together with Viktor, but-

“You can enter, Yuuri”, came Viktor’s voice from behind the curtain.

Right. Viktor knew anyway.

Yuuri entered.

Viktor was lying in bed, which in itself wasn’t surprising, however the fireplace was lit and his alpha seemed to have done… absolutely nothing. He was leaning against the headboard though, so he obviously hadn’t tried to sleep, either.

That… was weird.

“What brings you here at such an hour, Yuuri?”

Well. At least he didn’t seem to be annoyed.

“I...I- I was thinking. About something. And it kept me awake and I… well, I thought that maybe… I could ask you a question? Or two?”

Viktor looked at him, slightly taken aback.

“Of course you can. Come here”, he said, patting the space beside him.

Yuuri immediately climbed under the blanket and snuggled up to his alpha’s side. He knew that Viktor was most likely naked right now, but he just… didn’t care. After all, Viktor always slept naked. It was normal.

“Well, out with it, Yuuri. What’s keeping you awake?”, Viktor asked, after Yuuri hadn’t said anything for quite a few moments.

“I…. can you tell me about… uhh… I mean… you had other omegas before, right?”

“I did”, Viktor confirmed, looking at Yuuri surprised.

“C-can you tell me… how that was?”

Viktor seemed cautious when he answered this time.

“Are you sure you want to talk about this Yuuri? I don’t want to upset you with my past…err… investments.”

“I want to know.” _So I know how I can avoid being thrown out,_ he added in his mind.

Viktor scrutinized him for another moment, before he relented.

“Well, if you’re sure… let’s see. I bought the first one when I was 25. I was still living in Oxford at that time… Anyway, he was very… enthusiastic about everything. He really liked having sex and even when I gave him clothes, he’d refuse wearing them, saying it would be unnecessary and only a bother when we’d fuck again, which _did_ happen quite frequently. It was a… pretty wild time where I discovered a lot of things. To be honest I really liked him. However, he tried to run away after he realized I couldn’t do the more ah… acrobatic sex positions with how my legs are. He didn’t succeed, but I didn’t want him to be unhappy with me, so I sent him away.

“The second one was already with me for quite a while when Yura came here. She knew she didn’t have any right to complain about him being here, but her behavior towards him turned more aggressive the longer he stayed. I think she felt like her territory was being invaded. Anyway, I couldn’t have that so I had to send her away as well.

The third one basically left on his own accord after not even a week. He told me he couldn’t deal with Yura, and begged me to send him back to a facility. Obviously, I granted him that wish.

The last one had some tasks, not unlike you do, but I’m pretty sure she was obsessed with sex. Which would have been fine, if it hadn’t inconvenienced me as much as it did. I caught her masturbating when she was supposed to do some actual work more times than I can count. And she tried to distract me from my work too many times. I’m not opposed to fucking around every day, but she literally couldn’t think of anything else, and, when I realized that, I sent her back.

That was last June, and too close to my rut to get a new omega before that. I thought that I’d be able to deal with it on my own but that was a severe miscalculation. Though when I was able to think clearly again, I was still fed up with omegas creating more problems than I wanted to deal with, which is why I didn’t get a new one immediately afterwards. Yakov decided to get you when he was getting too worried about me”, Viktor finished with an eyeroll.

“If… if omegas are such a bother to you, then why didn’t you try to date a beta?”

At that question Viktor froze.

“Vi- ah… sir?”

Viktor exhaled loudly. “It’s nothing I like to think about so let’s not talk about it, yes? You came here because you wanted to know of my past omegas, not my past love life.”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to freeze.

He’d almost forgotten.

Omegas weren’t actual relationship material. So of course those were different things to Viktor as well.

He really needed to get a grip on reality.

“R-right. I’m sorry sir, I- I didn’t mean to imply-“

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri shut his mouth.

“What’s wrong? You wanted to know about this, didn’t you?”

“I-I…. yes, sir.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him, looking incredibly annoyed.

“But I made your thoughts worse?”

“No, sir”, Yuuri replied honestly.

It really didn’t seem like Viktor was judging his worth on sex. Which he should really know by now, but it was good to have it confirmed anyway. Instead it seemed that as long as he got along well with Yura, didn’t disturb Viktor during his work too much, and could spend his rut with him, Viktor would be happy enough with him.

Knowing that did calm his thoughts.

“But you’re retreating very far back into your shell right now. Tell me what just upset you so much.”

“N-n-nothing, sir.”

“Don’t you dare lie to my face, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

Viktor actually smelled angry right now.

“Well?”, Viktor prompted, voice stern.

It made Yuuri whine, but that didn’t seem to affect Viktor at all. He still gave him that same steely look.

Yuuri whined a little louder, hunching in on himself. There was no way he’d be able to tell Viktor what made him upset.

What if he got punished for being arrogant?

He didn’t want to get punished.

“Stop it, Yuuri. You’re being melodramatic. Tell me what you’re thinking. That’s an order. Don’t test my patience.”

“I was- I was just… I didn’t think you would have m-m-more than 1 relationship at a time”, Yuuri confessed, whimpering.

“I don’t. Why are you- oh. Yuuri. What I was talking about happened before I got my first omega. Are you honestly thinking that I’m secretly fucking some beta while I’m waiting for you to become comfortable around me?”, Viktor asked, sounding mortally offended.

It made Yuuri whine some more.

He hadn’t wanted to offend his alpha, and he was stupid to think Viktor would ever do something like that in the first place.

And he’d actually made him angry.

But at least the angry sting in the air faded now.

Viktor sighed heavily.

And Yuuri heard a soothing rumbling sound right next to his ear, coming from Viktor’s chest.

Still whining slightly, he dared to fully lay his head on said chest, to let the soft vibrations of Viktor’s rumbling calm him down. What was probably a cheek nestled against his hair, and rubbed over the top of his head, while his alpha’s arms finally found their way around his slightly shaking body.

He managed to calm down again rather quickly after Viktor had started to press soft kisses to his hair, and parts of his face as well.

They just kept lying there like that for the longest time.

Yuuri beat himself up over the fact that he’d actually thought Viktor would do something so horrible, though with the alpha’s calming scent surrounding him, he eventually got over it.

“Happy birthday, Yuuri”, Viktor whispered into his ear at one point.

“Huh?”

“It’s after midnight.”

“Oh! I- I almost forgot. Thank you, Viktor.” Yuuri happily nuzzled against Viktor’s chest, more than pleased that his alpha had remembered his birthday. He hadn’t expected for it to have any significance to anyone anymore after he’d gotten caught by the facility.

Though, thinking about it, he really should have expected Viktor to pay attention to little details like that.

Because Viktor cared.

Deep down he _knew_ that was the case, but he still had trouble fully realizing the fact. He just had to keep reminding himself.

“Do you have anything you want to do? After we wake up, I mean”, Viktor asked, voice soft.

“Hmmm… are there any limitations?”

Viktor chuckled.

“No, there aren’t.”

Yuuri bit on his lip a little nervously. He didn’t want to pressure Viktor too much, but if he said there weren’t any limits…

“I want to go skating”, he dared to request.

“I can’t say I’m surprised about that. What else do you want?”

“What else?”

“Yes. I’m willing to spend a certain amount of money on you today. I won’t tell you how much, obviously, but skating isn’t going to come close to it, so you’ll have to add more things.”

“Uhh…” Yuuri was stumped.

He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to say now.

He’d never been a very materialistic person, so if he’d be able to just spend some quality time with Viktor and Yura that would honestly be enough for him.

“E-eat dinner at some restaurant?”

Viktor made a weird sound that was somewhere between amused and frustrated.

“If you keep saying stuff like that there won’t be enough hours in the day to do everything you’ll end up saying.”

That probably translated to something like ‘don’t underestimate how rich I am, I can afford to spend lots of money on my omega even if I don’t have to and I’m insulted by all the normal things you’re suggesting, those aren’t special at all, I can afford to do those on a daily basis, so no, go and choose something more extravagant, will ya?!’, which Yuuri didn’t really know how to deal with.

“Uhm… h-how much will it cost to have you do a lap with me on the ice? Is it within what you’re willing to spend?”

There was silence.

For a long moment.

“That’s not something money will be able to buy you.”

Well. Yuuri had known that much already, if he was honest. But having the confirmation that Viktor really wouldn’t get back on the ice again brought tears to his eyes.

“Why do want that anyway, Yuuri? What would you gain out of that?”

Yuuri sniffed before he answered.

“I- Since I was 7 it was my dream to skate on the same ice as you. It’s why I trained so hard in the first place. Because I wanted to skate in the same competition like you, and maybe even get on the same podium. I- I knew that was never going to happen when I presented as an omega, but-  I just- couldn’t help but keep imagining it whenever I watched your competitions, even after that. And well, I guess- I guess what I want to say is that- what I would gain out of it is having my childhood dream come true in… some way.”

It was hard to explain for Yuuri.

He had told Viktor about a month ago that he’d done figure skating competitively, but he hadn’t had the confidence to admit the tiny little fact that Viktor himself had been the driving power behind his motivation for it in the first place.

He really hoped Viktor wouldn’t think less of him now.

In fact, Viktor seemed to have gone completely silent.

He couldn’t even hear the man breathing.

He could he the heartbeat though, so he wasn’t too worried about his alpha having died a sudden death.

He was only worried about what would happen next.

“That’s been your dream for more than half of your life? To skate on the same ice as me? Not even with me directly?”

Viktor’s voice sounded… strange.

“I- I wanted to skate with you, too but I knew that it would be even more impossible than skating on the same ice as you… because why would you? And even if for some reason you’d agreed to… I don’t know… skate an exhibition together, I don’t think I’d have the nerve to go through with it, because I’d be too scared to embarrass you.”

Viktor made a choked noise, which, made Yuuri start to worry.

“V-Viktor? I-I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that much, I- I-“

Viktor clamped a hand over Yuuri’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“You know that my legs don’t work like they used to, Yuuri”, Viktor said in a quiet, defeated voice, that Yuuri had never heard before.

He deflated.

Of course, it had been unreasonable to ask something like this of Viktor to begin with.

He didn’t have the right to be disappointed.

“I know. Chris told me… that. I just- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Viktor sighed heavily.

“What else do you want, Yuuri?”

“I… I want to see my family.”

“Now that sounds like something I’ll be able to do.”

“Can they come visit next week? Weekends are always the busiest and they make the most of their money then… I know it’d be a late present, but…”

“Hmm… but your birthday is on Friday. Don’t worry about your parent’s business, Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt like he’d made a horrible mistake in disclosing that much information.

“Vi- Viktor! Don’t! Please don’t do anything any normal person wouldn’t do either!”

“Yuuuri～ so bold, telling your owner what he can and can’t do!”

“Oh my god. I-I-I-I didn’t mean it like that! I- I just-!”

He whined when Viktor started to laugh.

“No fair”, he complained and pulled the blanket over his head, in an attempt to get away from Viktor, without actually having to physically move away from him.

Because he very much wanted to keep cuddling.

Even though his alpha was mean.

He felt some pressure on his back and figured that it was probably Viktor’s arm or hand.

His thoughts were confirmed when the pressure started moving in soothing circles.

“Yuuri～, don’t hide”, Viktor said in that weird singsong voice of his.

Yuuri was almost about to resurface, when he was suddenly struck with a stroke of genius.

It was his birthday now, sure, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make Viktor enjoy it either.

Yuuri smirked devilishly.

They hadn’t done anything like this before, but he was pretty damn sure Viktor would appreciate what he was about to do.

So, instead of replying or obeying, he let his hand slide over Viktor’s abs; a motion which immediately stopped his owner’s hand from stroking his back.

Yuuri drew his fingers along the lines of the muscles and around the belly button for some time, in which Viktor lay completely still.

Yuuri thought that was a good thing, because it probably meant that he was going to let Yuuri do whatever he wanted. He was pretty sure if that wasn’t the case, Viktor would’ve put some rules up, or even stopped him by now.

So he dared to let his hand wander further south.

Becoming more comfortable with his own dick and how it worked, had had the miraculous side effect that Yuuri had become more curious than intimidated by his alpha’s dick as well.

Though cuddling naked quite a few times had probably helped as well.

Viktor had said he was on good terms with his dick, so maybe Yuuri could become friends with him as well.

He suppressed a cringe as soon as he realized that he’d started to use the same stupid terminology Viktor had.

Anyway, he could totally touch Viktor’s dick, right?

Getting a little nervous about how close his hand had gotten to his target, Yuuri strayed off course at the last second, and stroked along Viktor’s leg instead.

The action had earned him a swat on the back, which in turn made Yuuri chuckle.

“I can’t believe my Yuuri turned into such a tease”, Viktor complained melodramatically, and Yuuri knew by only the sound of his voice that the man had put the back of his hand against his forehead, as if he was about to faint or something.

Viktor was silly like that.

It made Yuuri grin.

And also regain his confidence in what he was doing.

So he inched his hand closer to where Viktor obviously wanted to be touched.

When the tips of his fingers made their first contact with the base of Viktor’s dick, Yuuri was intensely surprised by the fact that it felt like his own did. Just bigger.

Huh.

On second thought, it was probably stupid to be surprised. A dick was a dick after all. Of course it wouldn’t feel that different.

Yuuri felt stupid.

But also relieved.

Because it probably meant that giving Viktor a hand-job couldn’t be much more difficult than jerking himself off, right?

He blushed when he realized that Viktor wasn’t exactly flaccid right now.

Yuuri should’ve realized that his earlier actions would have some effect on the man. He really _was_ stupid.

He was also stupid for thinking it would be the same as masturbating.

He didn’t know what kind of pressure Viktor preferred to have on his dick. Which was a bad start. Did he prefer a firm grip? Or a softer one? There was probably a way to figure this out, but… _no buts. You can do this, Yuuri_.

He stroked up the whole length of Viktor’s dick, with two of his finger, and then back down, before he tried to grasp his hand around it.

He stood a little more to attention now, but Yuuri had realized that there was no way he’d be able to close his fist around him. It.

Which in hindsight was obvious, really, because his hands were smaller than Viktor’s and even Viktor hadn’t managed to do that.

The thought didn’t occur to him in that moment though, so in his efforts to make his thumb touch one of his fingers, he only realized that he’d squeezed too hard, when Viktor made a pained sound.

Oh god.

He let go immediately, face burning with shame.

“I-I-I’m so sorry!”

Viktor threw the blanket away.

“It’s fine”, Viktor said with a smile that didn’t completely convince Yuuri.

“Let’s try this again, okay? I’ll show you.”

So Viktor did.

He put his hand over Yuuri’s and guided his movements so Yuuri could learn what Viktor liked.

After a while, when Viktor took his hand away from his own, Yuuri panicked a little bit.

He knew now, that Viktor liked to have a little more pressure on his dick than Yuuri himself did, and keeping that in mind, as well as executing it, was a little more challenging than Yuuri would have liked to admit, but he couldn’t have done too bad.

Because he’d somehow managed to make Viktor orgasm.

Like, for real.

With his own hand.

He looked at the cum that was covering his hand in fascination, unable to comprehend that he himself had somehow made this happen.

He’d felt Viktor’s muscles convulsing when it happened, of course, he was still lying on his torso after all, and even that had been such a… wondrous feeling.

He probably needed a day or two to get over the fact the he had _actually_ managed to make Viktor feel good like that.

He sat up, cum-covered hand still in the air, to look at Viktor’s face.

His alpha’s cheeks were flushed and he looked incredibly… satisfied.

How or why Viktor managed to do that from only a hand-job, Yuuri didn’t know, but he wasn’t complaining either.

Because he had done that.

 _He_ had done that.

He had _done_ that.

For real.

Viktor slowly opened his eyes to give Yuuri the most… lewd look he’d ever seen in his life.

It made him swallow hard.

Viktor didn’t say anything, and only grabbed his neck to pull him closer to his own face.

Yuuri closed his eyes, anticipating a kiss, but his lids flew open when, instead, he got a lick to his cheek. Only to have Viktor put a kiss on it right afterwards.

What the?!

“Why did you lick me?”, Yuuri asked confused.

“You had something on your cheek.”

“Huh?”

“What are you planning to do with that?”, Viktor asked, pointing towards Yuuri’s raised hand.

That was a good question.

He stared at his own hand.

It was the first time he’d seen cum up close. He himself was an omega, so he didn’t have any more sperm than he had balls. The only fluids that dripped out of his own dick were the same ones that came out of his vagina when he was aroused.

Curious as he was, he brought the hand closer to his face in a way to examine it.

It was… actually a very pretty color, at least with the light of the fire illuminating it. It was shiny.

Yuuri bit his lip when a wild thought entered his mind.

_What would it taste like?_

He’d heard horror stories at the facility, but this didn’t look like it’d taste that bad.

Maybe he could just… poke his tongue out… and just… get a tiny lick.

.

It tasted… sweet.

That… wasn’t what Yuuri had expected.

At the facility the other omegas had always talked about how salty, bitter and disgusting it was, but… but maybe Viktor was just perfect in every way?

He took another lick.

No, this definitely wasn’t salty, nor bitter.

He took another one.

It also was definitely not disgusting. It was weird, yes, but not in a bad way.

He licked his finger again, only to hear the familiar sound of a dying whale.

He paused, and looked at Viktor.

Had his alpha just-

“You’re killing me, Yuuri!”, the alpha complained.

“I- I’m sorry?”

What had he done wrong?

“Don’t. Apologize. Are you planning to lick your whole hand clean?”

Yuuri blushed a dark crimson, lowering his hand.

He hadn’t thought about Viktor seeing what he’d just done.

Oh god.

He wanted to die.

This was too embarrassing.

“Well?”

“N-n-n-no. I-I’m so sorry.”

“I said, don’t apologize. Yuuri you have no idea how much of a turn-on you are right now.”

“I-I- what?!”

If Yuuri didn’t know better he’d almost think that Viktor had looked at him lovingly exasperated just then.

Viktor just shook his head.

“How about we spend some time in the Jacuzzi before we go to ho sleep, hm?”

Yuuri nodded, and got up.

While Viktor prepared things on the balcony, after cleaning himself up of course, Yuuri washed his hands, feeling almost regretful.

He’d definitely try to go for a blowjob next. That way he’d get a taste again without having to die of embarrassment. Probably.

When he went to join Viktor on the balcony he realized how _cold_ it was outside.

Sure it was the end of November, so it really wasn’t a surprise, _and_ he was naked now, but still. It was _cold_.

Which is why they jumped into the Jacuzzi without unnecessary delay.

It almost reminded him of the onsen back in Hasetsu.

Trying to get himself out of his nostalgia, he cuddled up next to Viktor.

Though apparently his alpha had a better idea, because he grabbed him at the waist and heaved him onto his lap, which Yuuri was very fine with.

After he nestled himself against Viktor’s chest, he even got back scratches again!

Now _that_ definitely hit the spot.

He purred, though this time neither Yuuri nor Viktor froze at the sound.

Instead, Viktor made his chest do that soothing rumbling sound again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what can I say? Viktor has an allergy to Yuuri closing off from him.
> 
> Also this is somehow going completely off the rails x’D I didn’t plan for smutty things to happen in this chapter, but I also couldn’t fit in what I’m planning to write next chapter and this has just become an utter mess lol I only realized it when I checked my notes for things I had planned to write that I could put into the latter half of this chapter but guess what? IT DOESN’T FIT context-wise anymore x’D
> 
> Which is one of the reasons why this one took a little longer to get posted^-^;; I had to rethink some rather important plot points that are going to happen soon and how to make it flow into the direction I originally wanted it to go in again. Let me tell you that it was a pain x’D
> 
> Anyway, even though I didn’t plan for the smutty scene in this chapter, I do hope you enjoyed it lol
> 
> Next chapter should be fun as well, however the one after that… x.x 
> 
> ANYWAY, personally I don’t really care all that much, but do you guys have any preferences regarding pairings with Minami? It’s gonna come up again in the story rather soon-ish and I figured before I pull some OC out of nowhere I’d ask you guys what you’d like to see… ^o^


	23. Birthday

Yuuri got woken up by featherlight kisses to his naked back.

They hadn’t done anything but cuddle while they were in the Jacuzzi and after they got out of it, but Yuuri had come to _like_ cuddling with Viktor, no matter what state of dress he was in, and somehow he hadn’t felt like getting dressed again after Viktor had dried him off.

Maybe it was because Viktor slept naked as well, and had offered to share his bed with Yuuri for the night.

Yuuri grumbled, not wanting to wake up just yet. He’d had a wonderful dream where he was-

Yuuri yelped when Viktor bit him.

Granted, it hadn’t been hard, nor painful, but it _had_ been very unexpected. And startling.

He was definitely awake now.

“Why are you biting me?”, Yuuri asked, somewhere between indignant and pissed.

“Because I’ve been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes already and I figured just kissing you wouldn’t do it.”

“But you don’t have to bite me. You could’ve just… shook my shoulder or something”, Yuuri answered grumpily. It was too early to be awake.

“But I like biting”, Viktor said, winking.

Yuuri blushed scarlet and hid under the blanket. Why was his owner such a perv?!

“Are you sure you want to hide there? Don’t you have to go and wake Yura up?”

Shit! What time was it!?

Yuuri threw the blanket off him, and almost jumped out of the bed in his hurry to go and do just that.

“Yuuri! Yuuri, stop, wait!”, Viktor actually sounded… concerned, which is the only reason why Yuuri obeyed, even though he was still in a hurry. Viktor was the one to tell him that anyway so why was he stopping him now?!

“What!?”

“Get dressed first, will you.”

Yuuri blinked, looked down on his body, and- oh. He… he had actually forgotten about that for a second.

Oh god.

While dying of embarrassment, Yuuri hurriedly put his clothes on, and tried to ignore Viktor’s laughter.

Stupid alpha.

 

He’d somehow managed to get Yura out of the door in time.

He took a deep breath and made himself some tea to calm down.

This morning had been a lot more stressful than any morning had any right to be.

Yuuri decided to blame it all on Viktor. If his alpha hadn’t messed around with trying to wake him up for 10 minutes, everything would have gone a lot smoother.

When Viktor walked into the kitchen, Yuuri gave him the stink eye.

However, Viktor just chuckled.

“You’re wearing your shirt inside out”, the alpha pointed out.

Yuuri threw his hands in the air, blushing and giving up. This day couldn’t get any worse, could it?

“Who cares?”, he grumbled.

“Why are you in such a bad mood, Yuuri?”

“It’s _early_.”

“It’s almost 8.”

“ _Exactly_.”

They stared at each other, neither comprehending what the other one’s point was.

“Oh god”, Yuuri realized finally.

“You- you really don’t mind getting up this early, do you?”, he asked, just to be sure.

“Of course not.”

“You’re an actual morning person”, Yuuri concluded, disgusted.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you into one, too”, Viktor smirked at him, not fazed at all.

A soft noise of protest came out of Yuuri, though he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance if Viktor was serious about this.

When Yuuri was done drinking his tea, Viktor told him to get changed, because apparently they were going to the rink as soon as Georgi came back.

 

The rink was empty.

As in, Yuuri and Viktor were literally the only ones there.

“A-are you sure the rink’s opened already?”

“Yes, Yuuri. Why are you asking?” Viktor was way too amused.

“Because it’s… empty”, Yuuri stated the obvious.

“Yes, it is. Because I rented it for a few hours.”

Yuuri gaped at the alpha.

“W-why would you do that?”

“Because 1, it’s your birthday, and 2, when I watched you last time I got a little annoyed by having people get in the way of my view. Today I can finally watch you without any obstacles”, Viktor explained patiently.

Well. That made sense.

Yuuri got into his rental skates, and onto the ice shortly afterwards.

He did some laps to warm up again, and, he had to admit that not having to pay attention to other people on the ice was really nice. It reminded him of his time at the ice rink in Hasetsu.

He’d really missed having the ice for himself.

He decided to skate figures today.

Yuuri didn’t want to _actually_ think of Hasetsu because that would inevitably lead to remembering Yuuko and, well. Skating figures gave his mind something else to focus on.

“Wow! I haven’t seen anyone skate figures for years!”, Viktor commented.

Yuuri was about to shout back when he stopped abruptly, looked up, and promptly fell over himself.

“Are you okay?”, Viktor asked, sounding worried now.

And no, Yuuri wasn’t okay.

Because Viktor was standing right next to where Yuuri had been skating eights.

Yuuri imitated a goldfish.

“Yuuri?”

“Ah.. I-uh-… eh- I-I_I f-f-fi-ne.”

Yuuri rubbed his eyes. Because there was no way he wasn’t hallucinating.

He looked back up and- nope. There was still something wrong with his eyes.

Or maybe it was his head.

He stared at the ground, wondering if Viktor would send him to a mental hospital if he started hitting his head to get it to work properly again.

However, staring at the ground put Viktor’s skates into his field of vision.

Viktor’s actual skates.

Like, his personal ones.

The ones with the golden blades.

And the little Russia flags.

They- they looked used, from up close.

He’d never been able to pick up on that through the TV.

They- they even had a few scratches.

Yuuri burst into tears.

 “Yuuri! Did you hurt yourself? I’m sorry darling, I didn’t mean to startle you like that”, Viktor said, looking actually distraught.

Which was wrong.

Viktor should never look distraught, least of all when he was on the ice.

Yuuri flailed around, showing that none of his bones were broken and that he could move just fine.

“… okay then. Can you stand up? It’s not good to sit on the ice for so long, you should know that”, Viktor chided him gently.

Yuuri did indeed know that. He just…

He shook his head, still sobbing grossly.

“Y-y-your skates! Y-You! On- on ice! I-I-I- me, too!”

Yuuri should give up on speaking.

Though Viktor made a noise as if he somehow got what Yuuri was trying to say.

“Get up, Yuuri”, Viktor said gently once again.

So Yuuri got up, all the while bawling his eyes out.

As soon as he stood, he hugged Viktor.

They weren’t exactly skating, but honestly, this was all he could’ve ever wished for.

He was on the same ice as Viktor right now! The Viktor! Viktor Nikiforov! And he’s even seen his skates up close! And they were on the ice! The same ice! Together!

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Viktor almost sounded confused.

Yuuri nodded.

“And you’re crying because… I’m on the ice with you?”, he guessed.

Yuuri nodded once more.

“You wanted it that much, huh?”, his alpha murmured softly.

Yuuri nodded again, squeezing Viktor as tightly as he possibly could.

“Well, do you want to keep crying or do you want to skate a lap or two? I don’t think I’ll be able to stay here for very much longer.”

Jerking away from Viktor, Yuuri rubbed his eyes as dry as he could while he was still crying.

“C-c-can I hold your hand when we skate?”, Yuuri asked shyly.

He didn’t think he’d ever get this opportunity again, and, while they certainly couldn’t do any form of pair skating, this would be enough for him. In fact, he probably needed it simply to remind himself that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Of course.”

They skated the first lap like that.

The second one as well.

Viktor put his hand on Yuuri’s waist during the third lap.

And he kept it there for the fourth one as well, though halfway through Yuuri had put his arm around Viktor as well.

They were going at a rather slow speed, so it actually took them a while to complete these four laps.

Viktor went to sit back on a bench after the fourth one, though, not that Yuuri could blame him.

The man had ended up doing double the amount of laps he’d intended to do, and Yuuri was so very grateful for that, and very, very proud of his alpha as well.

He almost teared up again.

Almost.

“C-can I take your skates off for you?” Yuuri didn’t know what he was saying, either.

“I’m not stopping you if you want to”, Viktor said, though he did seem rather bemused at the question.

Blushing faintly, Yuuri got on his knees in front of his alpha to do as he’d said.

Which meant he actually got to touch Viktor’s skates! The original ones!

He made sure to handle them with the utmost care.

“A-are your legs hurting a lot now?”, Yuuri asked hesitantly, when he fully realized what had just happened. Sure, it had been his dream come true, but he didn’t want Viktor to suffer because of something silly like that.

“Oh? Are you worried about me, Yuuri?”, Viktor asked jokingly.

“Yes”, Yuuri answered seriously, succeeding in baffling Viktor.

His alpha looked at him with a complicated look, before his mien softened.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Yuuri.”

“I’ll worry, even if you say that.”

It irked Yuuri to no end that Viktor couldn’t just give him a straight answer.

However, after Yuuri said that, Viktor eyes turned vulnerable, and somehow open. Which was unexpected to say the very least.

“It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would”, he admitted finally, voice smaller than Yuuri had ever heard before.

It was a harsh reminder that Viktor was only a human after all, and hurting; just like Yuuri was.

Yuuri lunged forward, hugging Viktor’s middle.

The position was slightly awkward, because Yuuri was kneeling in between Viktor’s legs now, but he didn’t care as long as he could somehow show Viktor that it was okay.

Viktor hugged him back immediately.

.

Yuuri hadn’t managed to get any more real skating done before they had to leave.

Right now they were on their way to pick up Yura, though before they had left the rink, Viktor had forced Yuuri to wear some nicer clothes. He even made him change his collar, which was why he was wearing the white one now. Yuuri would lie if he said it didn’t go well with his all black outfit.

The jeans were comfy enough, but he felt like the button up was a little bit on the tight side. But then again, Yuuri felt that everything that wasn’t at least one size too big was on the tight side.

They still had about 10 minutes left before school ended when they arrived.

“I want to try something, Yuuri”, Viktor said, pulling something out of the bag he had his skates in.

“Okay?”

“Close your eyes.”

Yuuri complied.

He felt Viktor stroke through his hair a few times, before the touches became a bit more purposeful and he realized that his hair was actually staying back.

He opened his eyes again when he figured that Viktor was done.

His alpha whistled at him appreciatively.

It made Yuuri blush.

Viktor carefully took the glasses off his nose and handed him the contacts he’d gotten, back when he’d bought his glasses.

Swallowing, Yuuri put them in.

He felt weird like this. It reminded him of how the facility had prepped him for that picture.

He hadn’t really liked the look back then, thinking it made him look like some confident… _normal_ omega, which he was most definitely not. But apparently Viktor had liked that look on him. Yuuri shouldn’t be surprised about that.

“Wow, Yuuri! Who would’ve thought you can actually look your age?!”, Viktor exclaimed, thrilled.

Which… didn’t make a lot of sense. Hadn’t he styled him that way because he’d seen him like this on that auction site?

“Yuuri?”

“I- uh… I just don’t like being reminded of the facility”, Yuuri admitted, which seemed to confuse his owner a lot.

“How does this remind you of the facility?”, he asked incredulously.

Yuuri blinked at him. “Ha- haven’t you seen my picture there?”

“No. As I said, Yakov picked you for me. But I’m not surprised they styled you like this. You can say about the facilities whatever you want, but they _do_ know how to make people look their best. Now chin up, Yuuri, you look amazing and Yura is waiting for us, yes? Let’s go.”

When Yura spotted both of them in the hallway, he stopped, looking positively stunned. Not that Yuuri could blame him; it was probably the first time ever that Viktor came to pick him up.

The little guy jumped at Viktor, though this time he didn’t try to lift him, probably because he didn’t trust his legs enough after the skating they had done, which Yuuri felt incredibly guilty for.

Instead, Viktor crouched down, to give Yura a proper hug at least.

Seeing the two of them interact like that really melted Yuuri’s heart.

He couldn’t help but smile at them.

 

They didn’t go home after that.

Georgi drove them to a hotel, which confused not only Yuuri, but Yura as well.

“Georgi took a wrong turn”, Yura concluded, looking a little put out.

Viktor chuckled. “Georgi did not take a wrong turn, sweetie. I told him to drive here.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re having lunch here.”

“Why? I like eating Katsudon’s food!”

“Well, I do, too. But Yuuri deserves a break today. It’s his birthday after all.”

Yura gasped.

“It’s your birthday!?”

“Y-yeah…”

Yuuri didn’t quite know how to deal with the angry look Yura was giving him.

“Why didn’t you tell me, stupid!?”

Did- did Yura just call him stupid?

Damn.

“I- I didn’t…” He couldn’t exactly tell the boy that the birthday of an omega usually didn’t matter to their owners and that he hadn’t expected Viktor to do such nice things for him, or even tell his son. So what _could_ he say!?

“I told him not to”, Viktor saved him, “because I wanted to surprise you, too.”

“But… but why!? It’s not fair! I want to give him a present!”

Viktor pulled the little boy onto his lap and whispered something in his ear, which Yuuri couldn’t hear, but it made Yura’s eyes spark with excitement; the anger flying completely out of the window.

“Okay?”, Viktor asked finally.

“Okay!”

“Good. Now apologize to Yuuri for calling him stupid. That is _not_ something you say to nice people, yes?”

Yura looked at him a little guiltily.

“’m sorry, Katsudon…”, he mumbled.

“It’s fine”, Yuuri smiled.

They got out of the car after that and crossed the parking lot rather quickly. Still, Yuuri noticed that they were right at the ocean, and that while the hotel didn’t look as extravagant as Viktor’s house, it definitely did not look cheap either.

They got a table at the window, which had the most amazing view over the ocean. Even though it was pretty much winter by now, the day was sunny and the light reflected off the water’s surface beautifully.

“I take it you like the restaurant already”, Viktor smiled at him.

Yuuri nodded vigorously.

“The view is just so beautiful, it- it’s just really nice. Thank you for taking me here, Viktor.”

“It’s your birthday, don’t thank me for celebrating it. It’s the normal thing to do, yes?”

“I- I guess it is”, Yuuri said, and realized that Viktor apparently didn’t differentiate between people as whole when it came to things like that.

.

Apparently the menu had already been decided by Viktor before they even arrived here, which Yuuri couldn’t complain about. Because honestly, it had been delicious!

He also felt like he wouldn’t be able to move for a day or two. Maybe he shouldn’t have eaten that Mango Mousse, but there was no way he could’ve resisted that.

He didn’t regret eating it either.

That’s how good it was.

They kept sitting there for quite a while, talking about inconsequential things and trying to keep Yura entertained.

It felt normal, in the most beautiful way.

 

It was 3 pm when Viktor decided it was time to leave.

Yuuri realized that Georgi still didn’t seem to be driving home, after they’d been in the car for a while.

“V-Viktor? Are we still not going home?”

“Nope”, he replied helpfully, eyes sparkling as soon as Yuuri had said the word ‘home’.

Huh.

“Uh… where are we going then?”

“It’s a secret!”, Yura chimed in excitedly.

“You’ll see when we get there.”

 

Yuuri did, in fact, see things when they got there.

He could see a few fisher boats, some yachts, and a lot of seagulls.

He just didn’t know what exactly they were supposed to be doing at a port.

“Uuhhh… so where are we going?”, Yuuri asked again.

They were still driving, though it was at an incredibly slow speed which led Yuuri to believe that they’d stop any second now.

“So impatient, Yuuri. You can see it already.”

Well, that wasn’t helpful at all.

Yuuri still didn’t know where they were going when they got out of the car, nor when they walked along the several piers. They stopped from time to time to take a closer look at especially extravagant yachts, but they didn’t do anything else for quite a while.

At first Yuuri had thought they were heading to an Aquarium or something, but maybe they were going to a Museum Ship instead?

They stopped again on front of yet another yacht, though this one was by far the biggest of the ones that were docked here.

Yuuri wanted to comment on how some people were just really showy in their snobbishness, when he reminded himself that Viktor probably wasn’t the best person to say that to.

Someone who looked like an actual captain came hurrying towards them, and Yuuri was about to apologize for standing too close, when-

“Lord Nikiforov. It’s been a while”, greeted the captain his owner.

“It’s good to see you, Emil. Are you ready for us?”

“Of course, My Lord.”

“Wonderful. Well then, omegas and children first”, Viktor said to them playfully, even going so far as to give them a mocking bow.

Yura squealed and, with Emil’s assistance, boarded the yacht immediately.

Yuuri could only stare at Viktor, unable to move.

“Yuuri?”, Viktor frowned at him.

“Th- that’s yours?” His voice was unnaturally high.

“Yes? Is there a problem?”

Yuuri felt himself becoming slightly hysteric.

“You have a yacht?”

“Yes, Yuuri.” Viktor seemed to be _actually_ puzzled at Yuuri’s reaction.

“Do you get seasick?”

“N-no… I don’t think so.”

The truth was, he was intensely intimidated by Viktor’s apparent wealth.

Granted, he’d always known the man was rich, there was no way he’d be living in a house like that and have several staff to maintain it among other things that should’ve driven the point home by now, but- but all of the other things weren’t _that_ … in the face. Somehow.

“W-what if I accidentally break it?!” It was a stupid thought, but still.

Yuuri didn’t trust himself to not be a klutz around expensive things. Not that he was a klutz, usually, but he didn’t want to risk breaking some super expensive vase or something that he wouldn’t be able to replace.

Wait, did people have expensive vases on yachts? There were waves and stuff so maybe there wouldn’t-

“Yuuri. Calm down. You’re nor going to break anything. And if you do, I’ll just replace it. No problem, right?” Viktor had come closer to Yuuri, and hugged him to his side with one warm, which was great, because now Yuuri got to smell him without looking like a creep to anyone else.

Viktor pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s chest and took a moment to come to terms with reality.

“Okay?”, Viktor asked as soon as Yuuri had relaxed a little bit.

He nodded, not wanting to keep Viktor waiting any longer with his stupid antics.

They boarded the yacht together, though Yuuri tried very hard to not notice the sheer luxury of this… thing, once they were inside.

They climbed to the top floor, which had some sort of glass dome spanning over the only room there, which was a bar, combined with a lounge. It was pretty big.

The yacht started moving soon after they’d arrived there and Yuuri was just… overwhelmed.

How was it possible that there were people like Viktor, who were drowning in their own money and luxury, when people like him weren’t even allowed to own their own clothes!? Why was the world so unfair?!

“You don’t seem to be happy about this”, Viktor observed.

“I- I just… I am, but…” He was an ungrateful bastard, wasn’t he?

“But?”, Viktor asked, raising his eyebrow.

Yuuri’s mind scrambled to find something, anything to say that wouldn’t upset Viktor and ruin-

“Don’t even try to lie to me, Yuuri.”

“I… I- I-I…” It was no use. He’d know it anyway.

Resigned, Yuuri told him what he’d been thinking, making Viktor frown.

“I don’t mean to be ungrateful though!”, he added hurriedly, “I just-  I _am_ happy and thankful that I get to experience this, but… it just… makes it more…” Yuuri couldn’t find the words to describe his feelings. He was lucky he’d ended up with an amazing alpha like Viktor, who was rich, had good looks, and was his childhood hero to boot. But most omegas weren’t as lucky and he couldn’t help but feel bad about his own fortune in the luck department.

To keep it short, he felt guilty.

“Do you- do you think it’s weird that I want other omegas to be as lucky as I am?”, Yuuri asked eventually, though rather hesitantly.

Viktor seemed to be surprised at the question.

“I don’t think it’s weird. I think it’s very nice of you to feel that way. But I’m sure you’re not the only lucky omega out there, Yuuri. And not all of this is luck either, I hope you realize that.”

“Isn’t it?”, Yuuri asked surprised, “I’m pretty sure most alphas are lacking in… some ways. You’re… like… the jackpot.” Yuuri blushed, realizing how stupid he was sounding right now.

“I’m the jackpot, hm?”, Viktor asked amused. “You’re still ignoring some little facts here, Yuuri. I wouldn’t be nearly as nice to you, if I didn’t know you to be a genuinely nice person. My previous omegas… I’m not saying they were bad people, but they weren’t even close to being as precious as you are.”

“P-p-p-precious!? Me!?”

“Yes. You.”

Yuuri blushed. Last time he checked he wasn’t precious at all. Just what was Viktor seeing in him!?

“I-I-I-I-“

“Oh look! The sunset is starting to become really beautiful! Let’s go outside!”, Viktor interrupted him.

Which was a good thing, because Yuuri didn’t know how to _deal_ with this conversation.

Viktor grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the glass door.

Yuuri noticed that Viktor forgot to take the cane with him in his excitement, but he’d pulled him away from the bar too fast for Yuuri to grab it.

They stopped at the railing, and apart from the fact that Yuuri was already starting to freeze to death, he had to admit that Viktor had been right.

The sky had turned a soft shade of pink, with some orange shining through, and the whole thing got reflected by the water, enhancing the beauty of the scene even more.

“Wow”, Yuuri breathed. He knew that sunsets were always pretty to look at, but looking at them on the open ocean, where there was absolutely nothing to obscure the view, it was nothing less than _magnificent_.

“Are you cold, Yuuri?”, Viktor asked after only a few moments, definitely amused.

Stupid Russian. Yuuri was from an almost tropical place, okay? His body wasn’t made for this kind of weather.

Viktor didn’t wait for Yuuri’s answer before he wrapped his arms and trench coat around him from behind. The trench coat didn’t go all the way around Yuuri, obviously, but he appreciated the gesture anyway. As well as the arms.

He leaned back against Viktor’s chest, snuggling into the man’s warmth.

Yuuri never took his eyes off the sunset though, that just wasn’t possible.

They watched the sun descend until it seemed to touch the water at the horizon.

Because that was when Yura came running towards them.

“Daddy, daddy! I found a room downstairs, where-!”

“Yura, shh. Come here, look at this”, Viktor interrupted his son.

Curious, Yura jumped around to get a look at what was on the other side of the railing, making Yuuri incredibly nervous. So he just picked him up, and made sure to have a very secure grip on the boy.

“Woah!”

The sky had turned into a flaming red and purple by now, though Yuuri figured it wouldn’t stay that way for very much longer. After all, the most beautiful things in life were always just fleeting moments.

They stayed there even after the sun had set, looking at the stars instead. Out here, away from all the light pollution Yuuri was used to, even the stars looked a lot more stunning.

However, when Yuuri realized that he wasn’t the only one shivering from the cold, and that Yura was freezing as well, they went back inside.

Only to be greeted by a bartender.

Yuuri gaped for a moment, in which Viktor already ordered a hot chocolate for Yura and champagne for the both of them to be brought downstairs. Whatever that meant.

“Say Yura, what room where you talking about earlier?”

“Oh! Right! It’s super cool!! It’s all blue and funny lights and you can see fishes!”

Yuuri blinked at that. Was there an aquarium in here after all?

He saw Viktor smiling at them. “Do you want to go there again?”

“Right now?”

“Sure.”

“Yeah!!!”

“Well then lead the way.”

Yura did.

And once they arrived, Yuuri understood exactly what Yura had been talking about.

There was no aquarium. However the room was under water and the walls were probably not exactly glass but definitely something similar. It was like a reverse aquarium or something.

There were couches in the room, which were probably white, but with the lights and the water everything looked… aquatic.

Yuuri’s jaw met the floor. They could even see the propeller clearly!

“Wait, how can we even see this? Isn’t it supposed to be dark?”

Viktor smirked at him. “It wouldn’t be a lot of fun if you couldn’t see anything at night, so I made sure to have some lights outside on the yacht as well”, he explained.

Oh.

Damn.

Yuuri still hadn’t gotten over his fascination when they settled themselves onto one of the couches.

Yura ran towards the glass (?) to get a better look at the fish though, which was probably why Viktor took the opportunity to lay down on the couch, and nestle his head into Yuuri’s lap.

He sighed.

“This. Is nice.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at the blissed out face. He also couldn’t help but stroke his fingers through Viktor’s hair.

 _It was so soft_.

Viktor’s chest rumbled, making Yuuri feel very satisfied with himself.

Hearing the strange noise, Yura turned around to look at them, before he apparently decided to join them.

By jumping on Viktor’s stomach.

Yuuri was very glad that he hadn’t been the one to take the brunt of that.

Instead of getting angry tough, Viktor just tickled the boy for a bit, before tucking his son under his arm.

The moment got interrupted though, when the bartender from earlier brought Viktor’s order, causing everyone to sit up.

Viktor even clinked his glass against Yuuri’s, murmuring a quiet “to you”, and effectively leaving Yuuri’s insides in a mess.

How had this become his life?!

 

It was only 7 pm when they arrived back at home, though to Yuuri it felt like it was a lot later already.

Yuuri was really looking forward to getting into bed, and maybe cuddle up to Viktor as well, if he was allowed to do that again. He didn’t know why he was so tired, but somehow today had-

“Happy Birthday, Yuuri!!!!!!!!”

Yuuri blinked.

He rubbed his eyes.

Then he repeated the process about 3 times.

But the scene still hadn’t changed.

There were his mum. And his dad. And Mari. And Minako.

And a cake.

And he could smell his mum’s katsudon.

What.

He turned to Viktor.

Who smiled at him softly.

“I _told_ you not to”, he tried and failed to say in a stern voice. It came out watery instead.

“I don’t have a good track record of listening to people, darling. Why don’t you go greet them properly?”, Viktor suggested.

Instead of obeying directly, Yuuri hugged Viktor tightly. “Thank you so much”, he sniffed, before he listened to him and ran straight into the waiting arms of his family.

He hadn’t thought he’d be able to see them ever again. Which is why he had such a hard time realizing that this was actually real. But it felt so good to be able to talk to them again! He just couldn’t help the tears that were spilling over.

Yura had actually been a bit shy around Yuuri’s family at first, which had been insanely cute, but luckily he warmed up to them easily enough, and was soon telling them all about the ‘super cool boat’ they’d been on today.

Viktor was nice to them as well, which didn’t surprise Yuuri. What did surprise him however, was Minako’s hostility towards Viktor. Whereas his dad and Mari seemed to just be grateful to be able to see Yuuri again, Minako asked his owner some very intrusive questions about how Yuuri had been treated.

It was nothing suited for Yura’s ears though, which is probably the reason why Viktor shut her up with a warning growl rather quickly. And honestly, he had every right to. Yuuri deeply appreciated that Minako was willing to go this far to make sure he was fine, but Viktor didn’t have to answer to her at all. He’d bought Yuuri, so he had all the rights to do whatever he wanted with him.

That hadn’t changed, even though Yuuri sometimes forgot about that fact with how well he was being treated.

However, this had been the only incident that evening. Everything else had gone by smoothly, and since it was Friday _and_ Yuuri’s birthday, even Yura was allowed to stay up longer than usual. The adult talk was probably a bit boring for the boy though, which is why Yuuri had excused himself for a moment, in order to get the little one some drawing utensils.

Yura seemed almost ecstatic when he received them, too.

When it turned 10 pm, Viktor excused himself in order to put Yura to bed.

Though, before he followed his father, Yura came running up towards Yuuri, and held out a drawing for him to take.

“It’s a present for you!”, Yura exclaimed, which made Yuuri tear up all over again.

He got on his knees to thank the boy with his very best cuddles, before he turned him around in his arms and held the drawing out in front of both of them, to properly look at it together with Yura.

It was a child’s drawing, so obviously it wasn’t technically _good_ , but Yuuri could see that Yura had put a lot of effort into it. There was a building that somewhat resembled their home, and a blue sky, as well as a laughing sun. In front of the building were three stick figures; the middle one being the smallest, which was in a pose that seemed to be holding hands with the other two figures. It had blond hair and a big smile, which looked adorable. The tallest figure had gray hair, which came kind of close to Viktor’s hairstyle, and a small smile. The last figure had black hair all over the place and a smile just as big as the smallest stick figure.

It looked as if they were an actual family.

He could feel himself tearing up all over _again_.

“This is amazing, Yura!”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it! Thank you so much!”, Yuuri said, and pressed a big kiss on the boy’s check, making him giggle, before he ran to Viktor while screaming a “good night!” at him.

 

He was lying in bed, snuggled up against Viktor.

They had taken a bath together before they’d gone to bed, which is why they were naked right now.

Somehow this was becoming a regular thing, Yuuri realized. He had yet to decide whether it was good or bad, but for now he wasn’t complaining.

Not anymore at least. He’d never understood the appeal of just… being naked in general, and even less with someone else in the room, but… he’d come to the realization that it was _nice_ to feel Viktor’s skin against his.

It felt intimate in a non-sexual kind of way and he liked it a lot. Because just having his alphas warm body this close to his own was just… relaxing. Viktor never touched him in his private areas either, so that was even more of a plus.

Is what Yuuri usually thought. Though right now he was feeling weird again.

Probably because his body had gotten used to him jerking of at least once a day, which he hadn’t done since yesterday. He was pretty sure his body was telling him to not break his routine.

It made him whine. He just wanted to be close to Viktor without wanting to jerk off.

“Yuuri?”, Viktor mumbled, probably halfway asleep by now.

“Sorry”, Yuuri whispered.

“’s fine. What’s wrong?”, he asked, but sniffed at Yuuri immediately afterwards.

“Oh… you’re aroused?”, he answered his own question, with yet another one.

Being so obvious made Yuuri whine once again.

“Words, Yuuri.”

“I just want to cuddle.”

“We’re doing that.”

“Well, I want to cuddle harder”, Yuuri said and pressed himself even closer to Viktor, which was apparently funny, because his alpha laughed at him when he did that.

“Are you neglecting your orders, Yuuri?”, Viktor admonished him playfully.

“Not on purpose…”

Viktor hummed.

“We still can’t have that.”

Yuuri wondered if Viktor was being serious.

“Do I have to?”, he asked, even though he was already kind of hard. Why was his body so stupid?

He just wanted to cuddle.

“Do you want me to help you?”, Viktor asked, sounding a lot more awake now.

“How?”

“Well, I could return the favor from last night”, he suggested.

The thought of having _Viktor_ jerk him off was… ensnaring.

“You- you’d do that?”

Oh god.

His dick was way too interested in that thought.

“Of course. If you want me to.”

“Please”, Yuuri whispered in a way that sounded needy even to his own ears.

“Turn around, love”, Viktor ordered gently, and pushed him a little, until Yuuri was lying on his side, with Viktor spooning him from behind.

“Would you look at that, you’re hard already”, Viktor cooed.

Yuuri made a noise at being called out like that.

His alpha peppered his neck with kisses and stroke his belly and chest for quite a while before his hand made its first contact with his dick.

Feeling Viktor’s skin against his own was one thing.

Feeling Viktor’s hand surrounding his dick was an entirely different thing.

It felt… electrifying somehow.

But in a very, _very_ good way.

He came a lot earlier than he did when he masturbated.

Which was almost embarrassing.

But Viktor’s chest was rumbling again, so his alpha probably didn’t care about that.

“I love the way you orgasm”, Viktor told him in all seriousness.

“Wh-what?”

“You always press against me when you do, as if you couldn’t bear being even a millimeter away from me. I like that.”

“Well, I _do_ want to be as close to you as possible.” That wasn’t exactly a secret now, was it?

Viktor’s chest rumbled at the same time he made a cooing sound in his throat, which, honestly, sounded pretty weird.

Yuuri laughed at his now pouting owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternative title for this chapter is ‘Stupid’ lol I feel like I used that word way too many times x’DD
> 
> Also for some reason I did a lot of rhyming in this chapter lol I swear it’s not on purpose x’D
> 
> Also I’ll give you a hint: Viktor doesn’t give a flying fuck about Yuuri following that order at this point.


	24. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is smut a proper way to apologize for updating late? 
> 
> I hope so. lol
> 
> I was planning to write some direct family interaction but I couldn’t really fit it in to my liking so apologies to everyone who was looking forward to that… it’ll happen later in the story, I swear ^-^;;

The weekend had been like dream.

Yuuri had gotten to spend a lot of time with his family on Saturday and most of Sunday. It had been almost 4 months since the last time he saw them, and just being able to give his mum a hug again was just too good to be true. He honestly hadn’t thought he’d ever see his family again, and had spent nights crying about it at the facility for the whole first month.

He’d never been so happy to be wrong about something.

And then there had been Minako. Yuuri loved her like the aunt she was to him, but he’d really wished she’d stop treating him and Viktor like his alpha had somehow brainwashed him into thinking he’d be fine with doing whatever Viktor said, simply because he was his childhood idol. While Yuuri couldn’t argue against the fact that this particular circumstance did indeed lessen the blow of what he’d eventually have to do, he was far away from being brainwashed.

Obviously, Minako knew that Yuuri didn’t really have a choice in… anything really, but it had taken a lot of effort on Yuuri’s part to make her understand that Viktor hadn’t been raping him constantly, nor made him think he’d liked it. He was very uncomfortable talking about the matter to Minako to begin with, however he really did not like having Viktor painted as the bad guy in her mind, which is why, in the end, he actually told her that the most they had done on the “raping” part, had been to give each other a handjob. He told her that Viktor would send him back to the facility as well if he didn’t feel like Yuuri was comfortable enough to have sex with him by the time his rut came.

His face had turned incredibly hot when he confessed all of that, which is probably the only reason why Minako did, in fact, believe him. Even though she looked incredibly stunned at that.

And then she almost went on a rampage because Viktor didn’t know how to appreciate him properly.

Yuuri never understood how Minako’s mind worked, though he figured it was supposed to be some kind of weird compliment. Especially because he could see the relief in her eyes at knowing that Viktor didn’t really force him to do anything.

 

Only after his family had left, and after they had put Yura to bed, did Viktor confess about having overheard that conversation. Yuuri was embarrassed by that of course, but the seriousness with which Viktor had addressed the topic had somehow stopped Yuuri from getting flustered.

They were lying in the Piano room right now, which was plunged into a soft glow by the crackling fire Viktor had made before he cuddled up to Yuuri, or to be more precise, before squashing Yuuri underneath him. Which Yuuri was very fine with. He _liked_ feeling Viktor’s weight on top of him. It made him feel… safe, somehow. Protected.

“You know you don’t have to wait for me to send you back if you want to leave right? If you ever feel like I’m putting too much pressure on you with the rut, you can tell me, and I won’t stop you from leaving.”

It was a funny thing to be told while being literally unable to move from underneath his alpha.

Not that he wanted to.

“I know. But I want to stay.”

Viktor’s chest made a rumbling sound at that.

 

They had stayed there for a while, before they decided to move over to Viktor’s bed. Which had somehow become the normal thing to do at some point. Yuuri didn’t always sleep naked though, unlike Viktor.

While his alpha had been nice enough to wear his teeny tiny underwear at first, he didn’t do that anymore. Yuuri figured that it was because Viktor knew it didn’t bother him anymore. And it was true, really, but the reason why Yuuri didn’t do it as well was simply because he thought it was… weird.

Yuuri was used to sleeping with clothes, and it was comfortable and just… the normal thing to do, he figured. Pajamas were a thing after all.

Anyway, the reason why Yuuri was happy about Viktor sleeping naked, was because, right now, he had plans.

Viktor had done so incredibly much for him during the past three days that Yuuri just wanted to repay the favor in any way that was possible for him. Which was only in a small way but still, it was better than nothing.

He waited until Viktor sat down at the edge of the bed after undressing, before he started to put his plan into action.

Yuuri went to stand in front of his alpha, getting so close, that Viktor had to spread his legs for him, before he dropped on his knees, and landed right in between those legs.

“Yuuri? What’s with that pose? I didn’t ask you to subm- mpfh“

Yuuri decided to kiss Viktor, before he could assume any more silly things. Technicalities of their situation were the last thing he had in mind right now.

He didn’t kiss him for that long though, only to get his point across, before he hugged Viktor around the waist.

“Thank you so much, Viktor.”

His alpha didn’t hesitate to cradle Yuuri’s head in his hands and lift it, to get a better look into his eyes.

“Is this about your birthday presents?”

Yuuri nodded slightly. “I just… having you spend time on the ice with me was so much more than I’d ever hoped I’d get in this life and you… you did so much more than that. And you even brought my family over, who I never thought I’d be able to see again and I just… I want to thank you for that. Can- can I show you how happy you made me?”, Yuuri asked, face starting to flush, now that he thought about what he was going to do.

“How do you want to thank me, Yuuri?”

_Well, there goes the surprise._

“I- I thought I could give you a blowjob.”

“You don’t have to feel like you have to do anything in order to thank me, darling. I’m happy about a simple thank you, and you have told me that plenty of times by now.”

“But I want to! Please. Can I?”

“Are you sure this isn’t something you’re doing out of a false feeling of obligation?”

Had Minako somehow managed to get to Viktor or what was going on with him? Yuuri had initiated things before, like that handjob, so why was Viktor going back to treating him like he had in the beginning?

“I’m sure.”

Viktor looked at him for a moment longer, before he let his head got.

“Well then, go ahead.”

“I- I just… I’ve never done this before, so… it’s probably going to be… bad”, Yuuri apologized in advance.

He didn’t exactly plan on embarrassing himself, but reading blowjob guides on the internet could only do so much to prepare him.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri, I think you’ll do just fine”, Viktor said, gently stroking through Yuuri’s hair, “And even if it’s going to be a disaster, it’s just a matter of practice, just like French kissing, remember?”

Yuuri cringed.

He remembered.

Of course he remembered.

In fact, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to forget just how much of a disaster that had been. He was so glad he’d gotten the hang of it by now.

Yuuri really, really hoped that blowjobs would be more his forte.

He waited for a moment for Viktor to take his hand back, which… didn’t happen.

Okay.

It wasn’t like that was doing anything to prevent him from giving the man a blowjob, but… having Viktor’s fingers gently stroking through his hair like that while he was supposed to do that felt… strangely intimate.

Yuuri stared at Viktor’s dick, with which (or whom) he was already at eyelevel with.

It was still as beautiful as ever.

But it was also completely limp.

Which meant, Yuuri had to get it, or him, hard.

“H- how do I start?”, Yuuri asked, because he had absolutely no idea. Even though asking was embarrassing beyond belief.

Why had all the stuff he’d read on the internet decided to leave his brain right as he needed the information?!

Viktor chuckled softly.

“How about you start with your hands? You’re already good with that.”

“But… but that’s not…”

“But it’s part of it.”

Yuuri chewed on his lip, before admitting that Viktor had a point.

However, that didn’t mean he had to listen. After all, it had been a suggestion, not a command.

Yuuri put a small, hesitant peck to a random point on Viktor’s dick.

Which, honestly, wasn’t going to do wonders in order to get him hard, Yuuri realized.

But he was determined now.

Obviously, Viktor didn’t care if he sucked at it- erm… _was bad at it_ , so why should Yuuri?

He put some more kisses along the whole length, which, surprisingly, took a lot longer that Yuuri had thought it would.

Yuuri knew that the underside was more sensitive than the area he was kissing right now, but… well. He’d get to that as soon as Viktor was hard enough for him to reach it. Using his hands would be a last resort or something, he decided.

When he reached the tip, he realized that he had actually managed to get a little bit of a reaction.

Sure, he wasn’t even half hard yet, but he’d totally get there, somehow.

Putting his hands on Viktor’s thighs, he decided to kiss along the sides next.

Which had apparently been the right choice, because he could _feel_ him getting a little harder.

Yuuri was so happy about that achievement, he couldn’t help but nuzzle the dick softly.

He could even reach underneath it now, kind of, so he decided to kiss Viktor’s balls next.

He had no idea what it felt like being touched there, but he did read that alpha’s liked having them stimulated as well, so he’d try his best.

He succeeded in having Viktor make a funny noise, though Yuuri wasn’t sure if that was because of his surprise, or because it felt good.

Which is why he pulled away a little bit, to get a look on Viktor’s face, and to ask.

“W-was that not okay?”, he asked, Viktor’s dick pressing against his cheek. He hadn’t gone flaccid again, which, in Yuuri’s book, was a good sign. But he wanted to be sure anyway.

“You’re not planning to ask me that every time I make a noise, do you?”, Viktor replied with his own answer, probably seeing right through Yuuri.

“Err… I… yes?”

Viktor smiled at him benignly.

Yuuri really liked that particular smile a lot. It always did wonders to calm his nerves.

Viktor probably knew it, too.

“Don’t. I’ll tell you when you do something I don’t like. In a very clear way. So don’t worry about any other noises I make, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, and continued to give Viktor’s balls some kisses, before he decided that he wanted to get a better taste of the dick.

The cum had been kind of delicious, so Yuuri was hoping that the dick tasted good as well.

Which, well… it tasted kind of like human skin, which wasn’t very delicious, but it also tasted like human skin infused with Viktor’s own sunshine smell so that was not un-delicious either.

It was fine, Yuuri concluded, after taking a few hesitant kitty licks.

It also wasn’t as scary as he’d first thought.

Sure, Viktor’s dick was big, and only getting bigger, and he wasn’t sure he could take him in his mouth like he’d seen on the pictures on the websites he’d done research on, but he could at least try.

Viktor wouldn’t be angry with him if he couldn’t do it, he knew that.

Which is why, when he reached the tip, he licked over it a few times, before he got the courage to open his moth around it.

He had to open it a lot more than he’d anticipated, which threw him off for a second, but he tried to remember what he read, in order to distract himself from panicking.

He couldn’t do anything wrong with just… holding it there for a moment or four, right?

Still trying to get used to the big thing in his mouth, he explored the tip a bit better with his tongue, swirling it around and trying out different pressures.

He looked up at Viktor when he did that, trying to figure out what his alpha preferred. Viktor stared back at him for a moment, before he closed his eyes, moaning.

The sound made Yuuri’s chin drop, literally, which made him take in more of the dick than he was ready for accidentally, succeeding in making him choke.

He hadn’t planned to die choking on a dick though, so he hastily got it out of his mouth, coughing, before Viktor could even react.

“Yuuri!”, he exclaimed alarmed.

Yuuri retched a few more times, before he got his throat under control again.

That… was not something he wanted to repeat. Ever.

“Fine”, he wheezed.

“Do you want to stop? We can try another time”, Viktor offered worriedly.

Yuuri shook his head decidedly. He’d just succeeded in getting him almost completely hard, there was no way he was going to stop now. He _could_ do this.

“I just need a few seconds.”

Viktor didn’t look convinced, but before he could argue any more, Yuuri went back to nuzzle and kiss and lick the dick. He didn’t _have_ to take it in his mouth to stimulate it after all.

It didn’t take long until Viktor started moaning again, probably because Yuuri knew now how much pressure he had to apply.

Viktor’s dick was significantly bigger now than when he had started, and also, finally, fully hard, probably.

He chanced a quick glance at the clock, and realized that it had taken him a little more than 10 minutes to get to this point, which was… probably not good.

He was a bit nervous to take it in his mouth again, which Viktor must’ve sensed somehow, because as soon as he’d started to hesitate, Viktor began stroking through his hair again.

Right.

Viktor didn’t care whether this was the worst blowjob he’d ever gotten, he cared about the sentiment.

Yuuri wouldn’t disappoint him.

And this time it went a little bit better, too.

He’d decided to not lick, but do this sliding motion he’d read about. It was difficult to keep his teeth out of the whole thing, but otherwise Yuuri didn’t think he was doing too bad.

It just frustrated him that he couldn’t even take half it inside his mouth. In fact, he only reached about 3 or 4 centimeters or so behind the head.

Which is why Yuuri caved in, and wrapped his hand around the base.

A few moments after he started working on both ends, Viktor’s moans grew more frequent, and more throaty.

So Yuuri decided to involve his balls as well, and started to give them a gentle massage.

Coordinating both of his hands and his mouth, as well as trying to not accidentally bite Viktor, was not as easy as he’d hoped it would be, but it was definitely manageable. He just needed practice.

However, he was running out of ideas on how to use his tongue.

Which was not good. He didn’t want to give Viktor a boring blowjob.

He was about to pull off and just ask Viktor what he wanted him to do, when the man’s grip on his hair tightened, and Viktor started shaking a little.

So instead of pulling off, Yuuri went back to work with new vigor.

He still didn’t know all that much about sex, but he _did_ know what an orgasm looked like, and Viktor was definitely about to have one.

And, sure, he’d gotten a little taste of the precum he’d been leaking, but Yuuri was greedy and he wanted more of that taste. He’d been looking forward to this since he’d given Viktor the handjob, after all.

When Viktor spilled in his mouth, Yuuri did his very best to swallow everything Viktor gave him, though sadly quite a few drops escaped. He had to practice how to swallow like this, he figured, and hoped that Viktor would be willing to let him practice a lot.

He let the dick slide out of his mouth slowly, and licked over the tip a few more times, just to make sure he got everything, before he licked at the corners of his mouth. A little bit had dropped to the floor as well, Yuuri noted sadly. He hated that he’d let that go to waste. But he’d do better next time.

Viktor was still panting a little when he pulled Yuuri close to him. Yuuri hugged him back immediately, greedy for some more contact with his alpha. Playing with the dick had been fun and all, but there was nothing better than cuddling.

“You’ve done so well, darling”, Viktor whispered.

“I’m pretty sure I could’ve done better”, Yuuri muttered in reply.

“Of course there’s always room to improve yourself, and I think I can give you a few pointers, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that, for a first blowjob, this was pretty decent. After all, you did make me orgasm. And I know that the size of my dick is challenging, but you did it anyway. And most importantly, you didn’t panic at all! I’m so proud you, my darling.”

Yuuri blushed bright red at all those compliments, but especially at that nickname.

‘My darling’?

Yuuri squeaked and hid his face in Viktor’s chest, effectively making his alpha chuckle at him.

“Would you like me to return the favor, Yuuri?”, Viktor then asked, voice low.

“I-I mean… this was supposed to be a thank you. Wouldn’t it… kind of lose that meaning if you… you know.”

“I don’t think so”, Yuuri could hear the smile in Viktor’s voice, “it just means that your thank you blew me away so much that I had to thank you for the thank you.”

Yuuri hated Viktor’s logic sometimes.

However, he had to admit that he was curious about how it was supposed to be done.

“W-w-would you?”

“Of course. Come up here”, Viktor said, heaving Yuuri on top of the bed, before he even had the chance to get up himself.

He couldn’t help the confused sound that left him when he was suddenly on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Yuuri looked over at Viktor, only to be confronted by a predatory smirk.

Yuuri swallowed.

His alpha crawled up along his body, like how he’d done many times before when they’d cuddled.

He French kissed him as soon as he was close enough, leaving Yuuri positively breathless.

Viktor took his time kissing him like this, before he moved to kiss his cheek, down his neck, over to his shoulder, along the collarbone, until he got to his chest, where he let his lips and tongue play with both of Yuuri’s nipples.

By this point, Yuuri was already a panting mess.

Though Viktor must’ve felt merciful, because he didn’t stay there too long, before he kissed his way further down, until he reached his navel, at which he nibbled a bit, before he dipped his tongue in.

It made Yuuri whine.

Viktor wasn’t playing fair at all. And since when was his fricking belly button _this_ sensitive?!

Yuuri was ready to celebrate when Viktor made his way even further south, thinking that he’d finally get a proper demonstration of what a blowjob should be like-

Only to be disappointed when Viktor kissed down his thigh instead.

Not that it felt bad, it just wasn’t where Yuuri wanted to be touched right now.

“Viktor”, he whined.

“Hmm?”, his alpha hummed against his skin.

Yuuri shuddered.

“What is it, Yuuri?”, Viktor asked innocently.

“Huh?”

Viktor chuckled.

“Did you know that your dick is incredibly cute?”, he breathed against Yuuri’s dick, causing goosebumps on his whole body.

Viktor dropped a surprise kiss on the tip of Yuuri’s dick then.

It was unexpected and quick and barely even there, but it made Yuuri shiver violently.

Needless to say, he was as hard as a rock as well.

Viktor ran his nose along the shaft, before he ran his tongue along it as well, which- “Oh!” A tongue did actually feel different than a hand!

He clutched the sheets in his hand tightly. This was going to be over fast, he realized.

Viktor drew away from his dick then, making Yuuri whine again.

However, his alpha made him let go of the sheets, and took his hands in his own.

“I don’t think I’m going to need my hands, so you can hold onto them. It’s better than the sheets, yes?”

To be honest, Yuuri didn’t know, but having any kind of skin contact with Viktor would always be better than anything else, so he was inclined to agree.

So he grunted in agreement.

Viktor went back to spoiling his dick then, for what felt like forever, before he actually put his lips around him.

Oh god.

This- this was… new.

Definitely new.

And wet.

And hot.

And- and soft.

And- oh god.

There was pressure, too.

Good pressure.

Too good pressure.

Surrounding his dick.

Completely.

And- oh god, that motion.

That was good.

Very good.

“Ah…”

He felt Viktor’s thumbs tenderly caressing his knuckles.

And for some reason, that was what made him cum, without warning, and rather intensely.

How embarrassing.

Apparently caring gestures turned him on more than an actual blowjob. He was going to take that realization to the grave with him.

He was panting heavily when Viktor let his dick go.

He looked very satisfied with himself, too.

Yuuri frowned.

He was also very far away.

Shacking Viktor’s hands off, he stretched his arms out towards his alpha, desperately wanting him close for a hug now.

Luckily, Viktor complied, and gathered the omega in his arms, his chest rumbling soothingly.

Yuuri nuzzled against his alpha’s neck.

He wasn’t scared of orgasms anymore, in fact, he enjoyed them, but they would never be able to even compete with getting cuddled by Viktor.

His chest-rumbling intensified when Yuuri stroked his neck, fondling at the ends of his strands there.

 

The next few days passed by in a blur.

Yuuri felt more relaxed than he ever had before, Phichit had come to visit, Viktor had spent a lot of time with him and Yura again, the boy’s dancing improved with every lesson, Yuuri got to sleep in Viktor’s bed every night, and he even improved a little on giving blowjobs, at least if he believed Viktor.

Life was actually pretty good right now.

Better than he’d ever imagine it could be.

 

That is, until things started to take a turn to the… weird. It wasn’t necessarily bad, but Yuuri also didn’t particularly like it.

Viktor had been very serious during dinner on the first advent.

Obviously, Yuuri had wanted to know what was going on, because Viktor loved to fool around and be silly with Yura, but he figured it would be better to ask him later, when they were cuddling in bed.

He was surprised though, when, instead of getting up to help Yuuri and Yura clear the table, Viktor ordered both of them to sit back down.

They looked at him, equally confused.

“I received a call earlier today”, Viktor started, “ and apparently I’m supposed to be the best man at the royal wedding, which will take place next month. I will have to go to London some time next week because of that, and I will stay there until the wedding is over. Obviously I won’t be needed every day, but I don’t have the time travel back and forth that often.”

Yuuri felt sick.

If Viktor was going to go to London, he was going to live in his townhouse, where Minami was living as well. Which meant, Viktor was going to live with Minami, instead of Yuuri, because Yura still had to go to school, and Yuuri had to look after Yura.

He couldn’t help the distressed whine that left his mouth.

Viktor grasped Yuuri’s clenched fist.

“I don’t feel comfortable being gone for a little over a month, so I’ve been thinking about taking the two of you with me. However, since we wouldn’t be able to live together with Minami and Hikaru, I was thinking I would have them just live here during that time. Would you be fine with that, Yuuri?”

“Who’s Hikaru?”, Yuuri asked confused.

“Right, he’s the beta Minami found for himself. Apparently he is a very nice and quiet guy, only a year older than Minami himself”, Viktor explained.

“Wh- why are you asking if I’m fine with it? It’s your house.”

“It may be my house, but it’s your territory as much as it’s mine.”

Oh. Right. There was still _that_ issue.

“It- it won’t smell like… them, when we get back, will it?”

Usually personal scents weren’t strong enough to leave lasting traces, Yuuri knew that, but still…

“Of course not. I’ll make sure to have the staff throw open all of the windows before we come back”, Viktor smiled reassuringly.

“I- I guess it’s fine…” He didn’t think he could honestly go against it. And he really was fine with it.

“Great. As for Yura’s school… I’ll contact them tomorrow to request the materials they’ll work through until we get back, so you’ll have to teach him those when we are in London.”

“Of course.”

Viktor let go of his hand then, chewing on his lip.

Which was somehow worrying.

“Both of you should… pack as much as you can, and everything that’s important to Yura, like his plushies and everything.”

Yuuri didn’t quite understand why Viktor pointed that out. Did he honestly think it would be possible for Yura to go anywhere for a prolonged period of time without his little bunny at the very least?

“Sure…”

“Good.”

Why wasn’t Viktor looking at him?

“I’ll be in my office if either of you need me”, Viktor said abruptly, and left.

It didn’t sit well with Yuuri for some reason.

 

After bringing Yura to bed, Yuuri went to find Viktor, who was strangely still in his office.

While that had been normal in the beginning, he hadn’t done that for about a month now, instead he’d adopted almost normal working hours.

But then again, a royal wedding was a pretty big deal in England, and as the best man, Viktor probably had a very important role he needed to prepare for properly.

“A-are you going to come to bed?”, Yuuri asked, after he’d been granted permission to enter.

“No, I still need to do a lot of things…”, Viktor started before he looked at Yuuri, with a look that was too complicated to even try and interpret, “I think… I think you should sleep in your own bed tonight, Yuuri.”

That… felt like a slap to the face.

But Yuuri obeyed, because he had to, and because Viktor did, in fact, seem busy.

It was enough of a setback as it was, he didn’t want to provoke a punishment if Viktor was going back to his… normal ways.

Yuuri was confused why that happened, though. A wedding, no matter how royal, shouldn’t have such an effect on Viktor, should it? So why was he _really_ growing distant? Had Yuuri overstepped some boundaries somehow? Had Viktor gotten enough of Yuuri after all? Was he mad at Yuuri? Hadn’t Yuuri’s blowjobs been satisfying enough? Was he too ugly for him after all?

He had no idea what he’d done wrong.

 

Yuuri cried himself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah that’s that. Did you think I already started on the angst in this story? HA hell no we’re only starting now.
> 
> Anyway, I’m sorry this is a little later than usual and not all that eventful, but I figured I’d ease you into the angsty part…. Kind of. Also, life got a little chaotic the last 2 days so I couldn’t write as much as I wanted to…
> 
> Also a heads-up! I THINK I’ll be able to update twice next week, but I’m not making any promises. I’ll spend Christmas with my family, and then I’ll be busy on my birthday as well, and then there’s new year’s and stuff so… yeah. I’ll try to keep updating every other day but it won’t be as frequent as it was, so…. I’m sorry about that >.<
> 
> Anyway! I really appreciate your warnings about ao3 guidelines concerning…. What I talked about in the last comment which I deleted, just to be sure lol I’ll go with all of your suggestions though and put a link up on my twitter within the next few days, so thanks to all of you who suggested it <333
> 
> And of course, also thanks to everyone else who commented, it really does make my day to read those <333


	25. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually had some trouble writing this chapter because the first half hit kinda close to home >.< so yeah… read at your own risk, the title says it all.
> 
> But! There’ll be a fluffy ending to this chapter so… everything will be fine for now, okay? ^-^;;

Yuuri packed everything he could fit into the two suitcases he’d gotten from Viktor.

It hadn’t taken him very long either.

Helping Yura packing his own things took a little longer, because the boy actually owned stuff apart from just clothes, which is why Yuuri had to help keep in check what he was bringing to London.

Obviously, Yura didn’t quite understand what was going on, but he was ecstatic about not having to go to school, and going on vacation early.

Yuuri wasn’t quite as happy about it, but dampening the little guy’s mood was the last thing he wanted to do, which is why he went along with it as best as he could.

Viktor had isolated himself the last few days, and hadn’t even allowed Yuuri to just kneel next to his office chair when he was working.

Which was starting to get to Yuuri.

He was fine with Viktor being busy, but he was not fine with having to go without his alpha’s cuddles for no apparent reason.

He just hadn’t figured out what to do about it yet.

 

Yuuri faintly remembered Viktor saying that the townhouse wasn’t nearly as big as the one they’d lived in until now, but he should’ve known that Viktor had talked in terms of his own dimensions.

It was three stories high, and definitely not small.

Entering the house, Yuuri noticed that it did look kind of old fashioned, but also kind of not.

“I had it renovated shortly after it came up in our conversation”, Viktor admitted, smiling almost sheepishly, “but I did leave some things the way they were, and just modernized it a bit.”

“Ah…” Yuuri didn’t really know what to say to that.

Viktor frowned.

“I’ll show you two around. You can leave your luggage here, a staff will bring it to your rooms”, he said finally, and opened the door into a… a room that was probably a living room, though a slightly weird one. But it had a warm feeling to it, which is why Yuuri quite liked it. Viktor didn’t really stop there though, and just went to the door to their left, which led to a big kitchen and dining area, together with a bar.

However, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to take too much notice of it; he was distracted by the garden.

The Japanese garden.

Or better, the kind of almost zen-garden.

What the…?

He turned to look at Viktor, too stumped for words.

“You did say you were Japanese”, he started to explain, “and I thought something like this might help to get you comfortable here.”

“It’s- it’s not because of Minami?”

Viktor actually managed to look confused.

“Minami? Why would this help him- oh. He’s Japanese as well?”

Yuuri somehow managed to refrain from facepalming.

“I- haven’t you noticed that we look… kind of similar?”

His alpha gave him a blank stare, before throwing his hands up in defeat.

“In my defense, I never took the time to look at him properly”, Viktor said, which was… actually mean. He suddenly felt sorry for Minami. He probably shouldn’t though. He didn’t know for certain, but he could very well imagine that after everything he’s been through, he’d prefer being ignored.

What he did know though, was that his reaction to Viktor’s well meaning and probably expensive surprise was less than great. He wasn’t happy with Viktor right now, but he could still show him that he appreciated it, right? Right.

He went to give Viktor a big hug.

“Thank you. I really like it”, he mumbled against his alpha’s chest.

Viktor returned the hug loosely, with only one arm.

So Yuuri let go again rather quickly; obviously his approaches weren’t wanted.

That… hurt.

Viktor proceeded to show them the rest of the rooms, though when Yuuri walked into what was supposed to be his own one, he nearly fell over himself in surprise. There was a bookshelf, a big bed, a couch, showcases, there was a weird padded thingy underneath the windows that kind of reminded him of the thing Viktor had in his piano room, and an actual, real TV. _He had a TV in his room!_ And there were two doors, which most likely led to his bathroom and closet, just like back in Devonshire.

He heard Yura squealing from across the hall, and hurried to see what was going on.

When he arrived, Yura was already in Viktor’s arms, giving his daddy a big smooch on the cheek, happily talking about how much he liked his room here.

Yuuri somehow felt like he was intruding.

Sure, he’d been the one who broke the ice between them, but that didn’t really give him the right to be included in moments such as these.

He retreated quietly, and locked himself into his bathroom.

He needed a good cry right now.

 

Yuuri didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there when someone knocked on his door.

“Yuuri, come out please”, Viktor said, sounding worried.

Yuuri frowned.

“Why?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Why would you want to stay in there?”

Yuuri huffed at the not-answer.

“Because I like it here.”

“What about your duties?”

“Which ones? Yura has you around now, so he doesn’t need me anymore, and you can’t stand to touch me, or even look at me. I’m staying here. Go away.”

Shit. Yuuri had started to cry again during the latter half of his little speech, and it was audible in his voice.

He didn’t want to seem weak, goddammit.

Yuuri rubbed away his tears angrily.

There was another, longer moment of silence, before Viktor answered in a scarily stern voice.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Yuuri. Don’t forget your place. Now come out before I get angry.”

Yuuri swallowed. It had been a long time since Viktor had used that voice with him. But the alpha was right, Yuuri really _was_ forgetting his place. Any other alpha wouldn’t even have put a lock in the door, to avoid this exact situation.

He whined pathetically, and stood up, only for his legs to give out again after being tucked close to his body for so long.

He wasn’t close to any kind of furniture in the room, so he couldn’t grasp onto anything to keep himself from crashing to the floor.

“Ah!”

It hadn’t actually hurt all that much, but he couldn’t suppress a sob after he met the floor.

Neither could he suppress the next one.

Yuuri wasn’t sobbing because of the fall, no, he’d had worse on the ice, he was sobbing because of his whole situation. He’d let himself gotten swept away by the idyllic time he’d gotten to spend with Viktor, and completely ignored the fact that life for him was never meant to be good.

Sure Viktor had bought him, and he’d done a well enough job up until now, but now that he’d managed to get Viktor’s relationship with Yura on track, and was apparently willing enough to not refuse Viktor during his rut, he’d probably lost his value, or anything that kept him interesting enough for Viktor to want to be around him.

His sobs only intensified when he thought about how he would be treated like Minami in the not so distant future. Yuuri would probably get sent to the house in St. Petersburg or something, as long as it was as far away from Viktor as possible. And Viktor would find a beta, and a new omega who wouldn’t throw a hissy fit at having to share the alpha. Because obviously, someone like Viktor had a ton of people waiting in line for his attention, there was no way Viktor would ever be interested in Yuuri for real.

He was nice enough to lessen the blow at least, Yuuri thought, and to let him go gently, without actively trying to destroy Yuuri’s confidence.

Because Viktor wasn’t cruel.

He was just out of Yuuri’s league.

And Yuuri had been an idiot for getting wrapped up in all the nice things Viktor had said to him.

It probably hadn’t been a lie, but there was no way he’d been serious either.

Viktor was just throwing around endearments when he got caught up in the moment.

That’s all it was.

Hearing a loud crash, Yuuri got pulled out of his thoughts.

He looked up, only to see that the door was pretty much destroyed, and an intensely worried looking Viktor was on his way to crouch next to Yuuri.

Seeing Viktor’s perfect face though, only made him sob more.

He had never been good with rejection, no matter in what context and how gently it was executed.

Yuuri looked away, pressing his forehead to the tiled floor instead, his body whole body quivering with sobs.

“Yuuri… are you hurt?”, Viktor asked with his too perfect voice, and just the perfect amount of worry in it.

.

It aggravated Yuuri.

“Yes. Yes, I am”, he bit out, talking to the floor.

Viktor cursed.

“Where?”

Yuuri didn’t answer. He didn’t want Viktor to know how much he had let himself gotten immersed into their little charade; it’d be embarrassing to admit, but a part of him wanted Viktor to know.

He wanted Viktor to know that Yuuri was hurting because of him, and he wanted Viktor to feel bad about it. He knew it wouldn’t change anything, but he wanted at least a small revenge.

After all, Viktor was a good person, and he hadn’t meant to hurt Yuuri this badly; he would treat him a lot worse if that were the case, so he knew that if Viktor knew that, he’d hurt as well.

Right now, Yuuri wanted Viktor to hurt, he realized with another sob.

He really was a bad person, wasn’t he? He should just wish for Viktor to be happy, but…

He turned on his back and clutched his shirt over the place where his heart was.

“Here”, he cried.

Viktor’s eyes widened almost comically.

“You’re having a heart attack!?”, he exclaimed, shocked, while pulling out his phone already, no doubt in order to call an ambulance.

“No.”

Viktor hesitated in his motions.

“You- you need to express yourself clearer Yuuri, do you need to go the hospital? Is it something you had before? Is it your ribs? For god’s sake, tell me, Yuuri!”

It was almost funny to see how Viktor was losing his shit.

“My heart hurts… really bad.”

“So you DO need an ambulance”, Viktor exclaimed erratic, lifting his phone again.

“No.”

“Yuuri!”

“Viktor. It’s not a pain any doctor will be able to work on.”

His alpha looked at him, utterly confused.

Yuuri was still crying, but at least the sobs had almost stopped.

He kind of hated that just having Viktor in the same room could calm him like this.

Yuuri sat up, still clutching his shirt, because honestly, if Viktor hadn’t gone distant all of a sudden, he’d be clutching at the alpha’s shirt right now. He just needed something to hold onto, and he didn’t have anything but himself right now, though basically hugging himself looked probably very stupid.

“You know”, Yuuri started, “when alphas come across crying omegas, they usually try to comfort them. But you don’t. You’re holding your phone instead. And you’re far enough away that I couldn’t touch you if I wanted to. Why do suddenly hate me so much? What have I done to you, Viktor?! I don’t understand it! The least you could do is tell me!”

Yuuri raised his voice towards the end. It probably would’ve gotten him a slap to the face as well as a punishment from any other alpha, but Viktor just looked at him as if he’d been the one who’d gotten his face slapped.

“What are you talking about, Yuuri? If you had been injured, I could’ve made it worse by moving you! Why would you even think that I hate you!?”

Viktor looked honestly flabbergasted.

Yuuri didn’t falter though.

“Well if you aren’t then why are you acting like touching me is a burden to you!?”

“I don’t act like that”, Viktor said indignantly.

“But you do! When I hugged you earlier you only hugged back with one arm, barely! You’ve gone out of your way to avoid me, I wasn’t even allowed to kneel next to when you were working, let alone sleep in your bed and you _know_ how much I liked that!”

He was full on screaming now, but at least he was starting to feel a bit better now, that everything was out in the open.

The tears still hadn’t stopped though.

Viktor closed his eyes and took a calming breath before he opened his mouth to answer.

“Are you fighting?”

Their heads flew to look towards the door, where Yura’s small voice had come from.

He looked at Viktor, and then at Yuuri, with wide eyes, before he gasped made a mad dash towards the latter, jumping on his lap, and almost suffocating him with the hug around his neck. Yuuri hugged the little body against him fiercely.

“Don’t fight! Please!”, Yura cried, “And where were you anyway katsudon!? I had to eat daddy’s food for dinner and it was really bad!”

_Well, at least he was still good for cooking._

“We’re not fighting, sweetie, just… exchanging opinions”, Viktor tried to save the situation.

“Really?”

“Yes, really, honey. I’m sorry we woke you.”

“Katsudon?”

“Your daddy’s right”, Yuuri lied.

“But you’re crying!”

“Because I fell earlier.”

Yura gasped.

“Are you hurt!? Daddy, have you kissed it better yet!?”

Yura was looking at them in turns, obviously distraught.

“I was about to, Yura. Go back to bed okay? I’ll take care of Yuuri.”

Yura looked back and forth between them for a moment longer, before he apparently decided to listen to his father.

However before he left, he gave Yuuri a kiss on the cheek.

Yuuri was stunned at that, and could do nothing but stare.

“Was it necessary for you to scream so loud that you had Yura come and see you like this?”, Viktor asked, voice stern.

“I’m sorry”, Yuuri whispered, he really hadn’t wanted to involve Yura.

New tears welled up in his eyes. Couldn’t he do anything right at all!?

“Get up, Yuuri. We’re bringing this to my room”, Viktor said with finality.

This… probably meant he was going to get punished, right?

Yuuri got up on shaky legs.

Viktor frowned at him.

“Are you sure you haven’t hurt yourself?”

Yuuri nodded. He was shaking because he was scared, not because of an injury.

Viktor’s frown deepened, but he turned away and left, mostly likely expecting Yuuri to just follow him.

Which he did.

 

When the door to Viktor’s room fell closed behind Yuuri, he got on his knees, without waiting for Viktor to tell him. It wasn’t rocket science to know that the alpha wasn’t happy with him right now, and he figured it would be better to not press any more of his buttons.

He really did need to keep his place in society in mind.

Viktor was seated on his couch, at the other side of the room.

It was quite a distance away, and made the whole thing even worse somehow.

But Yuuri didn’t dare to look at his owner, staring at the floor instead.

“Come over here.”

Yuuri crawled towards the couch, until he was kneeling in front of Viktor.

“I don’t understand you, Yuuri. One moment you’re screaming in my face, and the next moment you’re playing at being a good little submissive omega.”

Yuuri didn’t answer; it hadn’t been a direct question after all.

The truth was, he hated being like this, like a dog groveling for forgiveness at his master’s feet, but truth be told, the fight had left him alongside Yura earlier. He wasn’t mentally prepared to handle emotional roller coasters like this. He’d always known that Yura was a good kid, but the kiss to his cheek had thrown him off his game completely.

Viktor sighed.

“Has it ever occurred to you that I’m not spending as much time with you, simply because I’m busy?”

“Yes, sir.”

He just didn’t understand why it affected sleeping in the same bed, or why he couldn’t kneel next to him when he worked. He wanted to be close to Viktor, not talk with him if that was too distracting.

“Then don’t you think your reaction was uncalled for, Yuuri?”

“Yes, sir.”

Something changed.

He only stared at Viktor’s feet, but he was pretty sure that Viktor wasn’t happy with his answers. He didn’t know what else to do, though. He wasn’t happy with his earlier behavior either, so this should be what he wanted, right?

“I will send you back to a facility tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.”

Yuuri couldn’t hold his tears back anymore.

Especially not when Viktor’s scent turned incredibly sour, which meant the alpha was very, _very_ angry with him now.

Why!?

“YUURI!!!”

Yuuri flinched at the sheer volume of Viktor’s voice.

“What the hell has gotten into you!? I thought you didn’t want to go there!? How can you just agree to that!?”

“I don’t have a choice if that’s what you want, sir”, Yuuri whispered.

“Oh cut the sir bullshit already! You haven’t called me that for weeks, don’t start again now! Do you want to leave, Yuuri? Is that what you’re trying to tell me here?!”

Was Viktor really so stupid?

“No! No, I don’t want to leave! But I don’t have a place here anymore so I just might as well!”

Yuuri was staring Viktor in the face now, only to be met by an awful amount of fury, which made his omega cower in fear. Though he tried to ignore that part of him for now.

“Oh really? And why is that? Because I don’t have the time to pamper you like a baby every day?”

“ _No_! It’s because _you_ are obviously sick of me!  And Yura has you now, so he doesn’t need me to be around either! I just _told_ you that not 10 minutes ago!”

“Yura doesn’t need you anymore? Are you _blind_ , Yuuri? If you remember what you told me downstairs, then why do you choose to forget how my son literally clung to you because he could tell you were upset?!”

“I-! He did that because he’s a good kid!”

He saw Viktor’s jaw working, obviously suppressing whatever he wanted to say, before he just sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Tell me honestly Yuuri”, Viktor started in a calmer voice now, “would you be fine with leaving us?”

“Of course not”, Yuuri answered immediately, voice breaking once again.

Viktor let out a long breath, shoulders sagging.

“Tell me what the real issue is.”

That… that had sounded a lot more like the Viktor he was used to. Only in tired.

Yuuri bit his lip.

If he had to pin it down…

“I just wanted to be close to you... Why wasn’t I allowed to?”

“Yuuri”, Viktor sighed. “There wasn’t any time. I told you that they want me to be involved in planning the wedding, and I still have to run my company _and_ the house.”

“I- I know that… but I would’ve been happy to just… cuddle while sleeping, or really only just kneeling next to your chair, when you’d work. Like I did when you had talks with Minami…”

“I was barely even sleeping, Yuuri. It wouldn’t have been more than 2 or 3 hours per night. And kneeling for a few hours a day wouldn’t be good for your knees either, you should know that.”

Well, Viktor had a point there, Yuuri had to admit that.

“It would’ve been better than nothing”, he said anyway.

“Why is that, Yuuri?”, Viktor asked, still sounding very tired.

“I just… I don’t know. I don’t like not being around you. It makes me feel weird. In a bad way.”

Something like realization hit Viktor’s face.

Which baffled Yuuri, because he himself still didn’t have an explanation for it.

Viktor sighed, and opened his arms and legs.

“C’mere.”

Yuuri did. And as soon as Viktor closed both of his arms around him, and hugged him to his chest as tightly as physically possible, Yuuri felt like he was finally coming home after a week of being homesick.

He let out an involuntary sob of relief, and hugged his alpha back as fiercely as he could.

“You should’ve told me you were feeling like this from the very beginning, darling. We could’ve avoided this”, Viktor murmured softly.

Hearing the endearment made Yuuri sag against Viktor even more.

“I’m sorry”, Yuuri whispered. “I didn’t think it would’ve made a difference.”

Viktor sighed exasperatedly.

“You should know by now that I always want you to be happy.”

Yuuri buried his head into Viktor’s chest.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Just… next time when you start feeling… weird, as you put it, tell me immediately, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. I’m sorry, too. I should’ve kept calmer. I just hate it when you go back to calling me sir.”

“Oh… I- I was just trying to… to _not_ make you any angrier.”

Viktor sighed once again, while stroking Yuuri’s hair, before he pulled away a little bit a while later.

“Are we good?”, he asked with the softest look Yuuri had ever seen on his face.

“We’re good”, Yuuri sniffed.

Viktor smiled at him, before he kissed Yuuri on the nose.

“I assume you want to sleep here tonight?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Let’s take a bath first, okay?”

“Yeah.”

 

Yuuri woke up because his pillow, aka Viktor, had sat up in bed abruptly, and growled in a rather disoriented, but still somehow protective fashion. He had to blink a few times, before he saw the tiny figure standing in the open door. He could only see a vague silhouette, but it was enough to know that it was Yura.

Yuuri hit Viktor’s thigh, in order to get him to shut up.

“Yura?”, he asked with a sleepy voice. Viktor stopped his growling immediately. He was probably still half asleep. Not that Yuuri was faring a lot better.

“What’s wrong sweetie?”, Viktor asked worriedly.

“C-can I sleep with you tonight?”

Uh oh. That sounded like the boy had been crying.

“Of course”, Viktor and Yuuri said at the same time.

As soon as the words were out, Yura came dashing towards them, and climbed into bed with Viktor’s help. He then climbed over Viktor as well, in order to get to the best place in the bed, which was apparently in between them. He did cling to Viktor’s chest though, as soon as he’d gotten comfortable.

“Did you have a nightmare?”, Yuuri asked, rubbing Yura’s back.

Yura nodded.

“What was it about?”, Viktor inquired further.

“I- I dreamt that- that katsudon left like- like all my other nannies, and- and- you didn’t like him any- anymore”, Yura sobbed.

That… that was nightmare stuff for the boy? Yuuri’s heart almost broke at hearing that.

“It’s because of our argument earlier, isn’t it?”, he realized. “I’m so sorry, Yura, I was just a little upset.”

“Yuuri isn’t going to leave, sweetie, and I won’t stop liking him”, Viktor added.

“But- but you were screaming-“

“Yes, we were. But now we talked about everything that was upsetting us and we apologized. So we’re not upset anymore”, Yuuri tried to explain.

“Sometimes you just have to scream in order to let go of things, sweetheart. Look, Yuuri is here now, right?”

Yura nodded.

“And he was here already when you came here, yes?”

Yura nodded again.

“See? That means we were cuddling already. And we wouldn’t have been cuddling if he was still upset, right? So that means he’s not upset anymore, and he won’t leave.”

Yura nodded a final time, before he turned his head to look at Yuuri.

“Promise?”

“Promise what, Yura?”

“Promise you will stay?”

“I promise I’ll stay”, Yuuri confirmed, and leaned over to hug the boy, and press a kiss to his cheek.

Viktor shifted onto his side, causing Yura to slide onto the mattress, and right into both of their arms, before he pulled the blankets over all of them. Yuuri couldn’t help but pull the boy close to his chest, in order to try and reassure him the he was here, and that he wasn’t going anywhere.

When Viktor was done sorting out the blankets, he put his arm around Yuuri, effectively caging Yura in between the two of them.

“Let’s go back to sleep”, he yawned.

 

The next time Yuuri woke up, he and Yura were the only ones lying in bed.

He frowned, and grabbed his phone. He wanted to ask Viktor where he was, but when he switched it on, he already had a message from him. And a picture. Viktor had taken a selfie of the three of them all cuddled together, right after he’d woken up, judging by his disheveled hair.

Yuuri made it his wallpaper.

Apparently Viktor had woken up at the crack of dawn, and was already out and working or planning or doing whatever he was busy with.

Yuuri sighed. He didn’t know why he’d expected anything else.

 

After breakfast Yura and Yuuri went to explore the house a little more, and found another small-ish ballroom. So, after having Yura work on his school assignments for the day, he taught him a little more of the choreography they’d been working on to show Viktor for his birthday.

Yura’s stamina was slowly improving, too, which was why Yuuri decided to push the boy a bit, and extend the lessons for a little while.

After that, they spent the rest of the day baking some Christmas cookies, drawing, and just being silly, until Viktor would come back.

 

Right now Yuuri was preparing dinner, and talking to Yura, who was sitting at the counter, drawing. He doubted that Viktor would be back in time to eat with the two of them, but he made enough for all of them anyway. If by any chance Viktor hadn’t eaten by the time he arrived here, Yuuri didn’t want him to go hungry.

Though he was still wondering if he’d be allowed to sleep in Viktor’s bed again. Well, he could always shoot him a text to ask, so-

Yuuri startled heavily when someone grabbed him around the waist.

He thought he’d be abducted for a second, before ne noticed Viktor’s smell, and the fact that the hold had turned into a hug from behind, with a nose nuzzling against his neck.

Yuuri melted against him when Viktor pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“Hi”, Viktor murmured.

“Daddy, you’re being gross again.” Yura’s complaint lacked any heat whatsoever.

Viktor squeezed him before he let go and went over to Yura.

“Is that so? I think you need a lesson in English, Yura, it’s not called being gross, it’s called being cute. Or sweet. Or-“

“No! Daddy, you don’t _get_ it!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but shaking his head, chuckling at their antics.

 

The three of them had cuddled up on the couch after dinner, and watched Aristocats, before Yura went to bed.

Being alone with Viktor now was… weird. Awkward, almost.

Yuuri had built up quite the confidence over the last few weeks, which had taken a rather severe hit over the course of last week, so while he wanted to just go to Viktor’s room, as if it was normal, he hesitated, unsure if Viktor still thought the same way he had yesterday.

Viktor invited him to his room though.

Which was a big relief to him.

 

The next few days were spent in a similar fashion.

After their fight it had taken a while for Yuuri to allow himself to completely relax around Viktor again. Viktor had noticed it, too, and while he had seemed to be actually _distressed_ by it, he didn’t blame Yuuri for it, and didn’t put him under any pressure.

It made Yuuri realize once again that Viktor was, in fact, a good person, and was treating Yuuri exceptionally well. The fact that they had fought, like, actually fought, without Viktor punishing him, or hitting him or anything like that, was prove enough that his alpha was viewing Yuuri as less of a possession, and more as a human.

It had also taken a while for Yuuri to realize that omegas attempting to fight with their owners usually ended in a… really bad way.

 

It was the third Sunday of December, and they had just finished dinner, when Yuuri realized something horrible.

_His heat was next month._

He… he needed to talk to Viktor about this.

Their relationship was almost back to normal by now, the only thing still different, was the fact that Viktor was still incredibly busy, and didn’t spend as much time with neither Yuuri, nor Yura, but now that he got to cuddle with him daily again, it was at least bearable.

He just hoped Viktor would be willing to stay up a little longer than usual tonight.

Viktor hadn’t said anything about how exactly Yuuri was supposed to spend his heats, but Yuuri knew it was one of his duties, and also one of Viktor’s duties, to spend his heat with him, just as much as he was supposed to spend Viktor’s rut with him.

Which is why Yuuri needed to tackle the biggest problem yet. As soon as possible.

He’d been fine with anything they’d done this far, but all of it had only consisted of letting Viktor touch his dick, basically. However, the thing Yuuri was most uncomfortable with, were his… omega parts.

When he was twelve, and the slit exposing his vagina had opened up, Yuuri had had an existential crises, which he still wasn’t over, if he was honest. After all, he was supposed to be a man, a male, with male body parts, so having his genitals be… like that, was not something he wanted anything to do with. Which was probably the only reason why he’d been able to go through his heats alone, without masturbating, or anything, because he was too repulsed by what he was.

But now he had an alpha, and that changed what he could and couldn’t do during his heats. He was sure that Viktor would never force him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with, but that didn’t help, at least not this time.

When omegas went into heat, they exuded pheromones that basically screamed for alphas to mate with them, and, while Viktor would probably be able to somehow withstand that, Yuuri wouldn’t be, and he’d beg Viktor to fuck him, he just knew it, and he didn’t know how strong Viktor would be against Yuuri _pleading_ with him.

It was a problem he needed to tackle before it came into existence, because Viktor would never forgive himself if he took advantage of Yuuri, he was sure of at least that much.

But it meant that he’d have to… accept the omega part of him.

And he needed Viktor’s help with that.

Desperately.

Which is why, when they were cuddling in bed that night, Yuuri decided to broach that topic.

He’d go through with this, no matter how uncomfortable it made him.

“Viktor…”

“Hm?”, he replied, fingertips still caressing Yuuri’s upper arm with soft, barely there touches.

“I… why… why haven’t you… uhh… I mean, is there a reason why you never… touched… ahm… beyondmydick?”

Viktor blinked at him, before he understood what Yuuri meant.

“Because you didn’t seem comfortable with it. I was hoping you’d get used to the idea after you got comfortable with everything else we’re doing.”

“I… I don’t think I’ll ever get comfortable with that by just waiting…”

Viktor frowned at him, his fingers stopping their motion.

“And why is that?”, he asked concerned.

Yuuri took a deep breath, already blushing scarlet. But he told him his issues anyway. All of them.

Viktor listened to him intently, some sort of understanding dawning on his face the more Yuuri was talking.

“I see…”, he said, once Yuuri was done.

He buried his face against Viktor’s chest, too embarrassed for words.

_So much for not wanting to show his shortcomings as an omega._

“And you’re sure you want to… do something about it, even though it makes you uncomfortable?”

“Yeah…. I mean- nothing will ever change if I don’t try it, so…”

“Don’t you think waiting some more would help?”, Viktor asked hesitantly.

“No. It’s been like this for more than 10 years now. Please Viktor, can you help me?”

Viktor sighed.

“I don’t know. But I’ll try. Take your pants off.”

Yuuri did.

Viktor went to situate himself between Yuuri’s legs comfortably, giving his dick a little kiss, almost as if in greeting, before he moved it out of the way gently, but somehow in a very non-sexual way. Yuuri had no idea how the hell he’d managed to do that.

“Let’s see…”, Viktor said, spreading Yuuri’s legs a bit more.

“How are you feeling right now? Uncomfortable already?”

Yuuri was confused; Viktor hadn’t even done anything yet.

“No?”

Viktor nodded.

“I’m going to touch you, okay?”

Yuuri swallowed, but nodded.

Viktor massaged Yuuri’s thighs for a bit, until Yuuri was completely relaxed again, before his hands moved closer to Yuuri’s groin.

Then he took his hands off him, and ran a single finger over the whole… omega part.

Yuuri felt the muscles in his legs work, ready to clench his legs shut, but he forced himself to work against it. Viktor wasn’t hurting him, it wasn’t painful, and Viktor meant him no harm. The only pain he was feeling was in his head. He needed to let go of that somehow. Which is why Viktor was doing what he was doing. Yuuri had _asked_ him to do it.

His alpha didn’t do anything but repeat that same slow motion, many times. He didn’t put any pressure on it, and was only touching on the outside because of that, but it kind of helped that he wasn’t being intrusive.

“How are you feeling now?”, Viktor asked after what felt like at least half an hour.

“… fine”, Yuuri realized. Having Viktor repeat the same gentle motion over and over again without straying into more… sensitive territory for such a long time, and without adding any impatient pressure or anything, had, in fact, somehow managed to desensitize him to the weird new feeling.

“Do you want me to push further?”

Yuuri hesitated, but he didn’t feel like he was about to panic anymore.

“Yes”, he decided after a moment.

Viktor didn’t follow throw immediately.

It was only a while later that he slipped his finger into the more ah… moist area of his private parts.

Yuuri tensed up immediately.

He didn’t like that. At all.

“Ungh”, he protested, but somehow managed to not crush Viktor’s head between his thighs.

When Viktor didn’t stop, he looked down at his alpha, only to be met with a calculating stare, and the view of Viktor Nikiforov between his legs. Which, really shouldn’t be a surprise at this point. But the image burned itself into his brain, causing him to go limp, and fall on his back again.

He threw an arm over his closed eyes.

“Oh god.”

“What is it?”

Yuuri noticed that Viktor hadn’t stopped the same stroking motion he’d been doing up until now, because _how could he not_ , but he was too distracted by that view that was fucking up his mind right now.

It was… _hot_.

Damn.

“Yuuri?” Viktor sounded worried now, and Yuuri could feel his finger becoming hesitant in its motions.

His hips thrust forward on their own account.

Viktor stopped.

“Yuuri, talk to me.” That… was a command.

“I… I just… I _looked_.”

“Yes… so?” Viktor sounded utterly confused by Yuuri stating the obvious.

“I-I-I don’t know. It… it was weird.”

“Weird good or weird bad?”

Yuuri swallowed.

“Weird good, I think. But… _really_ weird.”

“Hmm… do you want me to continue?”

Yuuri nodded.

It took Viktor a lot of time to get Yuuri used to the sensation, before he explored the area with more… precision. Yuuri only realized now, that his alpha had purposefully avoided stroking over any extra erogenous zones, like his clit, but he brushed them now, lightly of course, and without lingering too long. Which made it more bearable somehow.

Yuuri almost managed to relax completely under Viktor’s praise.

Until he tried to slip a finger deeper into him, into his actual vagina.

He froze at that.

Viktor pulled his finger out before Yuuri had the chance to properly panic, pulled his pants up, and laid down on top of Yuuri, pulling him into a big hug.

“We’ll stop for today, okay? You’ve done amazing, so much better than I expected you to, darling, I’m so proud of you, you’re so strong-“ Viktor kept murmuring things like that until Yuuri stopped shaking, and hugged him back.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered.

“What for?”

“For not working right.”

Viktor sighed.

“We’ve been over this, love. You’re not a machine, so you can’t not work right. You’re human, and every human comes with their own problems and quirks, yes? Yours might be a little unusual, but it’s nothing you need to apologize for. In fact, if you apologize for being yourself one more time, I’ll punish you by having you write down 5 pages of compliments towards yourself, you hear me?”, Viktor threatened in a gentle voice.

“I’d hate that punishment”, Yuuri smiled.

“I figured. Maybe I’ll have you do it just because…”

Yuuri grunted. “No fair.”

“Yes fair. It shouldn’t be a burden to be nice to yourself, Yuuri.”

Yuuri knew that.

He hugged Viktor a little tighter, making his alpha sigh, before he pulled away a little, and kissed Yuuri.

For a long time.

The kisses didn’t have any heat behind them, only consisting of soft and caring touches, as well as gentle pressure on all the right places. It was slow, very slow, but so very full of emotions Yuuri couldn’t name.

It made him feel warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you lovely dudes and dudettes <3333 I hope you’ll get to spend the holidays with all of your loved ones and that you’ll get lots of nice presents! <3
> 
> I also hope the fluff at the end helped to stomach the angst from the beginning a little better ^-^;;;
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my Christmas present at least a little bit lol
> 
> (Also, I’ll put up pictures of the townhouse later tonight, when the family stuff is over lol xD)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I think there’s some controversial stuff in there, just a heads-up lol
> 
> Also, I’m not quite happy with the pacing of this chapter, but it’s almost 4 am and I’m just… giving up x’D

Yuuri was preparing breakfast when he got a text from Viktor, which said that he would meet Yuuri and Yura in front of the doctor’s office, to which he’d sent him a map’s link.

Yuuri paused.

Doctor? Was Viktor sick?

 _What about my collar?_ he texted back, instead of asking for specifics, which, in hindsight, was a big mistake.

 _I put it on the commode in the hallway closet_ was Viktor’s reply.

Was… was Yuuri supposed to put it on… himself?

Sure, he’d done that all the time when he was pretending to have an alpha, but… he was pretty sure that he still wasn’t legally allowed to put it on himself. But then again, it’s not like there were any witnesses here apart from Yura, and the boy could be distracted easily enough…

 

Going through with that was actually a lot more nerve-wracking than he remembered, probably because he hadn’t been doing it on a daily basis for quite a long time now.

The place where they were supposed to meet Viktor was about half an hour of walking distance, so Yuuri made sure to leave a little earlier than that, figuring that Yura would probably slow their pace down a little bit, and he did not want to be late to meet his owner, _especially_ not in public.

Luckily, they arrived early, and had to wait for Viktor, though only for a little bit.

When he arrived, Yuuri didn’t see anything wrong with the man, which confused him. While he was happy to know Viktor was fine, visiting a doctor didn’t make a lot of sense. Or was it for Yura? Was the boy supposed to get some vaccines or something?

Viktor’s greeting was rather cold, which was to be expected, really, they were on a busy street after all, but it still left him with a bitter taste.

Apparently Yuuri and Viktor were the only ones to actually go inside, because Viktor basically handed Yura over to Georgi, telling him to go eat crepes, which Yura was obviously happy about, and even Georgi seemed pleased at that.

 _Yuuri wanted a crepe, too_ , he pouted inwardly.

As soon as the both of them had turned around a corner, Viktor put a leash on Yuuri.

Yuuri wasn’t surprised, however he didn’t like it either. But it was normal, so he’d just have to deal with it.

Yuuri only thought to look at the sign that specified what kind of doctor they were going to, when they moved to walk in.

He froze.

The doctor was specializing in omega specific treatments.

Why was _Yuuri_ supposed to see a doctor? He was fine!

“Yuuri!”, Viktor called, tugging on the leash lightly. He looked a little annoyed.

Yuuri hated it. He knew that Viktor wasn’t usually like that, so he was pretty sure he was acting his part of almighty alpha, but dammit if he wasn’t convincing at it.

In the waiting room were armchairs for the alphas, and even some thin pillows on the floor for omegas. Which indicated that this was a doctor with wealthy patients, who kind of cared about appearances, at the very least. It wasn’t particularly full, but the few omegas who were there, were either wearing ratty clothing, or had only blankets thrown over. The fact that none of them were full on naked proved Yuuri’s theory to be right.

It was another cruel reality check.

Yuuri’s knees had barely touched the pillow when Viktor’s name was called out.

The doctor was an alpha woman. She didn’t seem to be… evil, but she was professional to a point where she seemed cold.

“Lord Nikiforov, it’s a pleasure to have you here. I’ve made preparations as soon as our call ended”, she said with no emotion in her voice. She didn’t smile either.

“Thank you”, Viktor replied, imitating her to a T.

“You said your preferred contraception method would be a Medroxyprogesterone acetate injection. I assume that hasn’t changed.”

Viktor inclined his head, as if to say ‘of course not’.

Yuuri was stumped. He was here for birth control stuff!? What!? Did Viktor actually think he’d be ready to have sex soon!? Was he insane!?

“I’ve already explained the pros and cons of this method to you, so in order to keep this short I won’t repeat myself and will go straight to the different versions we have. There are three types of the injection, concerning the duration of which they last. To keep it simple, the cheapest one will last 3 months, and the most expensive one will last for a whole year.”

“What about the third one?”

“That would last for 6 months.”

Viktor hummed, and threw a calculating look at Yuuri.

“I think I’ll go with that one.”

“The 6 months one?”

“Yes.”

“Very well. I will be back in a few moments. Put your omega up there and make its butt free, please.”

“The butt?”, Viktor asked, sounding surprised.

“Yes. It’ll be injected in the fat there.”

The doctor left with that, however she also left the door open, so Yuuri couldn’t risk asking Viktor just what the hell he thought he was doing. He wanted to, though, badly.

She came back soon after Viktor had pulled Yuuri’s pants down over his butt, however he wasn’t exposing more than was absolutely necessary, which was probably the only thing that kept Yuuri from panicking. That, and the fact that Viktor had his hand on Yuuri’s back, which was probably looking like it was there to keep Yuuri down, however Yuuri knew that Viktor knew that physical contact helped to keep him calm. There wasn’t any actual pressure either, just a thumb that moved around inconspicuously.

The prick of the needle didn’t really hurt and the whole thing was over quickly. Viktor was told to call if he noticed some side effects that could happen, and then they were out of there.

As soon as they were a good distance away from the building, Yuuri turned to look at Viktor, who was still holding him on a leash.

“What the hell!?”, he inquired through his teeth. It wouldn’t do to talk to Viktor in such a disrespectful way in public, and usually Yuuri would’ve waited until they were home, but he was too irritated right now.

“Yuuri…”, Viktor said in a weird voice that was somewhere between apologetic and warning.

When Yuuri kept looking at him, Viktor sighed, and steered them over towards the wall of a random building, only to crow Yuuri against it. When he started talking, it was in a quiet murmur, with his lips touching Yuuri’s ear.

“I’m sorry I did this without warning you first, but it only occurred to me when I was already at work.”

“Why didn’t you tell me in a text?”

“I intended to. But I got caught up in business and forgot about it.”

“Why did I have to get a-a c-c-contraception anyway? We’re not even close to- to… you know…”

“To having sex?”

Yuuri nodded, blushing.

“Do you really think so? Your progress is incredible, and unpredictable and I want to be on the safe side.”

“But… but why did it have to be an injection? Couldn’t I just… take the pill or something?”

Viktor sighed into his ear.

“No, Yuuri. I do trust you, but there can always arise circumstances that can make you forget to take it, or cause you to take it irregularly, yes? Isn’t it better to just be done now and not having to think about it for another half year?”

“I- I guess…”, Yuuri admitted. “But why do I still have to be on a leash? We’ve been out of there for a while.”

“Because we’re in London, Yuuri. It’s a busy city and there are many people walking around, and these are great conditions for unleashed omegas to escape. I’m sure you wouldn’t try to run away, darling, obviously, but if I wouldn’t have you on a leash, and some paparazzi or just anyone really uploaded a picture of that to sns, it would cause a scandal, albeit not a _very_ bad one as long as I don’t lose you, but I can’t risk having media shredding me so shortly before the wedding. Having you come here by yourself was risky enough, but it was possible, because we haven’t been seen together before, at least not in London, or the media.”

That… that made a lot of sense.

As usual.

Yuuri sighed defeated.

“I don’t like it.”

“We’ll get you and Yura home as soon as we catch up with him, okay?”

“You won’t come with us?”

“No. I wish I could, but I need to get back to headquarters for the rest of the day. I’ll make sure to be home in time for dinner, though, okay?”

“Okay…”, Yuuri pouted.

Viktor smiled at him, and give him a quick peck on the lips before he moved away, and started walking again, Yuuri in tow of course.

“Where did you get the leash from?”, Yuuri asked the ground, remembering that he wasn’t actually supposed to look at Viktor.

“I bought it on the way here.”

“Where are we going?”

“Hyde Park.”

Instead of entering the park though, Viktor walked to what seemed to be a restaurant right next to it. He saw Yura sitting there, behind the window, still nibbling on his crepe, and looking _incredibly_ moody.

Yura looked out of the window, just in time to see him and Viktor arriving there, and the boy got up from his chair immediately, dashing outside towards them, and leaving Georgi scrambling to keep up with him, while also making sure to take all of their belongings with them; it was quite funny to look at.

“You took ages!”, came the instant complaint when Yura was within hearing distance.

“Sorry”, Viktor chuckled, while taking out a handkerchief. He crouched down, and tried to clean whatever had been in the crepe off Yura’s face.

“Why are you on a leash?”, Yura asked him, probably in order to distract Viktor when his escape had failed.

“Uh…”

“People are always on a leash in London”, Viktor explained.

“But daddy, you aren’t on a leash?”

“That’s because I’m holding it.”

“And what about Georgi?”

“Georgi doesn’t have anyone to hold it for him”, Viktor said while smirking at the beta, who was spluttering.

“Why can’t you hold it?”

“I can only hold one, sweetie.”

“But what about me?”

“You’re too young to need one.”

“Oh… is it fun?”

“Not really, no.”

“Then why do you do it?”

“Because it’s the law. Now come on, I’m sure you want to go back home, yes?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I wanna go there!”, Yura said, pointing towards the park.

“I don’t have time to go there with you right now, honey, we can do that on another day, okay?”

“No! I can go there with Katsudon.”

Viktor sighed, obviously frustrated already.

“I can’t allow that.”

“Why not?”

Yuuri could smell how Viktor was quickly starting to lose his patience, which is why he decided to interfere, no matter how much fun it was to see Viktor sweat a bit, he didn’t want to risk him lashing out.

He crouched down as well.

“Because neither you nor I know our way around here and we could get lost. It’s a very big park so it would be too dangerous, Yura. I’m sure we can go there another time, when daddy can come with us.”

“But I want to go now!”

“Yura”, Yuuri and Viktor sighed simultaneously.

Yuuri looked at Viktor, wondering if he should just physically pick the boy up and carry him home if he wasn’t budging. Viktor looked at him as uncertain as Yuuri felt, shrugging as if to say ‘I don’t know how to deal with him’. So Yuuri took it as a ‘do whatever you want’ and picked Yura up, which resulted in the little boy screaming in his ear.

Great.

Yuuri didn’t quite know why Yura was behaving like that suddenly, but he’d figured that a child would only be able to stay cooped up inside for so long. It wasn’t surprising to know that he wanted to do stuff outside as well. However, he couldn’t have picked a worse moment to have that realization.

“Yura, be reasonable, screaming will get you nowhere”, Viktor chided.

“No! Shut up!!”, Yura replied screaming, while also hitting Yuuri’s chest with his tiny fist.

That… had actually hurt.

“Yuri!” Viktor was raising his voice now, which was exactly what Yuuri had not wanted to happen. However, he himself was completely in over himself. He had no idea how to deal with a temper tantrum like that, which was so out of character for the boy.

“Shut up!!!!”, Yura repeated, already swinging his little fist once more.

This time Viktor caught it before it could hit Yuuri again.

“Noo!!”, Yura wailed.

Yuuri heard Viktor’s cane dropping to the floor, just before Viktor caught Yura’s head under the chin, slightly squishing the boy’s cheeks with his fingers in order to get him to hold still and force him to look at Viktor.

“Yuri, stop your tantrum”, Viktor said in a no-nonsense voice. “You’re hurting Yuuri.”

“NO!”, he screeched, not making any sense at all.

Viktor’s frown deepened so much, he was starting to actually scare even Yuuri a little bit.

“Well, if you want to go to the park so much then go ahead”, he said, pulling him out of Yuuri’s arm and putting him on the ground.

Viktor picked his cane up, and took Yuuri’s leash.

“We’re leaving, go and do whatever you want”, he said and started to walk away, leaving Yura wailing behind them.

“V-Viktor!”, Yuuri whisper-screamed, “we can’t just leave him there!”

“Shh. Georgi is still with him, and we’ll only walk around that corner.”

Yuuri did very much _not_ like walking away from a screaming and from the sounds of it by now crying Yura, but they were in public, which meant he couldn’t start fighting Viktor.

Viktor stopped walking as soon as they walked around the corner, as promised. He leaned against the wall, and pulled a mirror out of his coat, confusing Yuuri to no end, until he realized that Viktor was using It to basically spy on his son.

“Georgi looks hopelessly lost”, he chuckled.

They stood there in silence for no more than a few minutes, when-

“Ah, here they come”, Viktor said, putting his mirror away.

When Yura came around the corner, he was more crying than screaming, and went to hug a leg of Yuuri and Viktor each.

“What about the park?”, Viktor asked, voice going stony again.

“I- I don’ wanna anymore”, he cried, breaking Yuuri’s heart.

He moved to hug the little boy, but Viktor stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“So?”

“Don’t leave me alone”, he wailed, breaking Yuuri’s heart some more. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from trying to soothe him.

“We won’t if you apologize to Yuuri for hitting him. That was very bad, Yuri.”

“I-I’m sorry for hitting you! I’m sorry!”, Yura hiccupped.

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s arm then, and he was on the floor in a second, hugging the boy fiercely.

“Promise to not do it again?”, he asked, murmuring into the child’s ear.

“Promise!”, he sobbed.

He hugged him back as tightly as he could, before he let go, and twisted his body in order to reach his little arms out to Viktor.

He kneeled down beside them, and when he realized that Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to le go of Yura just yet, he just put his arms around the both of them.

They stayed like that until Yura calmed down, Viktor and Yuuri both rubbing his tiny back occasionally.

Viktor grunted before he let go of them, to… take his leather glove off?

Huh?

He put his hands to Yura’s forehead for a moment, before he stroked over the boy’s head.

“He’s a little warm, don’t you think?”, he asked Yuuri.

Yuuri checked his temperature as well, and found that he was indeed a bit warmer than Yuuri himself was.

“Yeah…”, Yuuri frowned, becoming increasingly worried now.

“You should probably take his temperature once you’re home and just… keep an eye on it, okay?”

“Of course… do you think I should put him into bed when we get home?”

Viktor hummed thoughtfully.

“No, just let him do… whatever, probably no dancing though. It might only be because of his crying, too.”

 

It turned out that nothing was wrong with Yura, which was a huge relief to Yuuri. His temperature had been normal when he took it, and when he checked again, he didn’t feel warm to the touch either. Still, Yuuri decided against having Yura dance today, and keep the games low-key.

As promised, Viktor was home earlier than usual.

They were playing with Legos when his alpha entered the living room on the second floor; looking rather exhausted.

Viktor let himself plop down on the couch in the most ungraceful way he was probably capable of.

Yura hesitated a little at first, but with a gentle push from Yuuri, he dashed towards his father, only to be lifted up into the man’s lap. Viktor put his hand on Yura’s forehead for a second, before he ruffled the boy’s hair gently.

Yuuri wondered briefly if he should leave, but decided against it, and crawled over to them instead, and leaned over Viktor’s knee to give Yura a kiss on the cheek, before he decided to blow a raspberry instead, succeeding in making the boy jerk away from him, screeching a giggle.

Satisfied with that reaction, Yuuri put his head on Viktor’s thigh.

While Yura was telling Viktor about all the fun things they had done that day, Viktor started stroking through Yuuri’s hair, though Yuuri wasn’t sure if the man even realized he was doing it; he seemed to be too concentrated on listening to Yura.

But Yuuri wasn’t going to complain, and leaned into the soft touches.

 

Dinner had been a peaceful affair, and they had managed to put Yura to bed without a fuss as well.

It was a bit later than usual when Yuuri sat down at the edge of Viktor’s bed. He’d apparently lost track of time when he was showering, because his alpha was already in bed and reading a book when Yuuri had arrived.

“…Viktor?”, Yuuri asked hesitantly.

“Hm?”, Viktor acknowledged the question, and started to put his book away.

“Is it… is it bad that I don’t… is it bad that I don’t feel like… you know… doing anything at all with… _that_?”

Viktor blinked at him for a moment before understanding dawned on his face.

“Why would that be bad?”, he asked, sounding confused.

“You won’t… be angry? If I’m just here to sleep with you? I MEAN-!”

Yuuri blushed bright red when Viktor started to chuckle.

“I know what you mean, darling. And of course I’m not angry. Why would you even think that? I’ve never been angry about your decisions in that regard, have I?”

He had started to frown when he said that last sentence.

“N-no… I-I guess not…”, Yuuri realized.

Right.

Viktor had always been going at Yuuri’s pace.

That hadn’t changed.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing!”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him.

“I don’t believe you. You’re stuttering more than usual again, and you smell agitated. Is it because of the impromptu visit to the doctor? Or is because of the leash?”

As always, Viktor hit the nail right on the head with his assumption.

Yuuri went rigid.

“I’ll take that as a yes”, Viktor said, and sat up with a sigh. “Yuuri… I’m sorry I forgot to tell you in advance.”

“It’s- it’s not about that…”

“What is it then?” Viktor sounded so patient that Yuuri couldn’t even consider lying, even though he knew he probably should; he was an omega after all.

“I… why… why couldn’t I have a say in… in what… you chose…?”

Viktor blinked at him.

“Is there something wrong with the injection? Your file said you don’t have any allergies?” Viktor had sounded confused when he started to talk, and ended with sounding, and looking, increasingly worried.

“That’s- that’s not what I mean…”

“Then what do you mean?”

Viktor sounding _honestly_ perplexed caused Yuuri to give up.

There was no point in trying to explain his legally non-existent free-will to an alpha after all, no matter how nice he was.

“Nothing. Forget it.”

“It’s not nothing, Yuuri”, Viktor insisted. “It’s obviously important to you, otherwise you wouldn’t have bothered to bring it up in the first place, yes? Tell me”, his owner demanded gently.

Yuuri sighed. He was so going to get punished now, wasn’t he?

“I- I know that you own me, and my body, I know that, but I just… it’s my body, too, you know? And I’m the one who has to deal with it the most, so I just wish I could’ve had a say in your decision on what to use for… contraception.”

Viktor frowned at him, so he hurried to add more.

“I-I-I mean! I just- I _know_ you don’t have to, obviously, because you own me, but I- I just would’ve been really, very err… happy about… you know. I-I-I’ll just go to sleep. I’m sorry”, Yuuri whispered, and stood up, hoping against all odds that if he left the room fast enough, he’d somehow escape the punishment. Omegas weren’t supposed to have a say after all, legally speaking Viktor had done everything right.

Viktor managed to catch his wrist after Yuuri had only walked 2 steps. He swallowed nervously, before he turned around, eyes basically glued to the floor.

“Sit down.”

Yuuri obeyed, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

There was silence for what felt like an eternity, before Viktor started talking again.

“You’re reeking of fear, Yuuri.” It was a statement more than anything else.

“I’m sorry”, Yuuri whispered once again. It wasn’t like he could help it.

“What are you scared of?”

“Punishment.”

“And what would I punish you for?”

“Being too arrogant for an omega.”

“Do you think you’re being arrogant?”

“No, sir.”

“Then why do you assume _I_ would think that?”

 _Because you’re an alpha_ , Yuuri didn’t say.

He didn’t have a death-wish.

“Yuuri.”

“Because you own me.”

“When was the last time I punished you for expressing your honest opinion?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to answer, but he didn’t say anything.

Viktor hadn’t punished him for… a long time.

The last time had been… before he’d found Minami.

Which had been in October.

Which was more than 2 months ago.

Which… was actually a really long time to go without punishment.

If he remembered correctly, the last time he was punished, it was… was it because he’d tested Viktor’s patience? Then there was the time when he’d wasted Viktor’s time and the first time he was punished was because… he’d been talking back to Viktor. Which was kind of ironic considering the fight they’d had yesterday.

“Never, sir.”

“What did I tell you about calling me sir?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yuuri”, Viktor sighed. “Sometimes I’d just really like to shake you. Just so you’d snap out of whatever funk you’re in, but I’m afraid that would do more harm than good, so _please_ just… don’t be scared of me.”

“I’m not scared of you…”

“Now you’re just flat out lying.”

“No, I’m not. I’m only scared of your punishments.”

“That’s basically the same. Because it means that you don’t trust me enough to be reasonable about them.”

Yuuri’s head snapped up, to look straight at Viktor.

“I trust you!”, he exclaimed, almost feeling indignant.

“But not completely”, Viktor observed calmly, and narrowed his eyes at him once again. “You want to trust me, but you’re scared to do so completely. Why is that?”

Apparently he did have a death-wish after all.

“Because you’re an alpha”, he whispered.

He was met with silence then.

When he chanced a glance at Viktor, it was only to see the man staring at the blanket covering his lap.

“That’s not something I can change”, he said quietly after a while.

“I know.” Had he… had he somehow hurt Viktor just now? There was no way, right?

“Well what do you want me to do then, Yuuri? I’m trying to act like a proper alpha is supposed to, and I’ve never gotten any complains before you came here. If you think I’m doing something wrong, then you need to tell me. I want to care for you as best as I can, but I can’t read mind your mind”, Viktor said, still in a quiet voice.

 _Well, here goes nothing_ , Yuuri thought and took a shuddering breath.

“It’s… it’s not that you’re not acting like a proper alpha, Viktor, you do, I think, but… but that’s exactly what scares me sometimes”, Yuuri finally admitted.

Only to have Viktor look at him, utterly confused.

“I’m… not sure I follow.”

“Really? Because for all that you’re trying to be a proper alpha, you’re still a lot more humane than alphas are really supposed to be.”

Viktor frowned at him.

“I think you’re confusing the definition of a proper alpha with assholery. Not that I can blame you, with how the norms have come to be nowadays”, he sighed. “Have you ever read up on what an alpha is supposed to act like?”

“N-no…”, Yuuri admitted. He knew that alphas had all the rights and omega none at all; he’d figured that he didn’t really have to know more than that.

“While it is correct that we do get to buy and own omegas like any other… object… the law does state that we’re supposed to act in the omega’s best interest, you know. Of course I can’t deny the fact that many alphas don’t follow that rule, because no one ever bothers to check on how it’s executed, but I really am trying my best to follow it, Yuuri…”

“That’s… I know that. But that’s not… what I mean is that I don’t like being treated as an object, as you said. I know I’m not supposed to, but I want to decide things for myself sometimes, especially when those things influence how… how my body… works… You wouldn’t like it either if someone decided to castrate you, just because they didn’t feel like having kids.”

Yuuri bit his lip right after he’d said that.

He was leaning himself waaaaaaay too far out of the window with everything he was saying. But then again, Viktor wanted him to be honest. He just really hoped Viktor wouldn’t think he actually wanted to have ki-

“I didn’t realize you wanted to hav-“

Yuuri pressed both of his hands over Viktor’s mouth before he could finish that sentence, face burning.

“I don’t! I- I mean-! Maybe! I- In the future! But- but- b-b-but-!”

Could he please die now?

Please?

Viktor took his wrists in a tender grip, and forced them away from his face, only to lay them on chest. In that moment Yuuri realized that, when he had jumped to shut Viktor up, he’d somehow managed to straddle his alpha.

He could feel his face heating up even more. This was _not_ the time to be in a position like this.

“So… the problem isn’t that I did what I did, but that I did it without your… consent?”, Viktor frowned as if he’d just realized that it was exactly what had happened. “Oh…”

Yuuri bit his lip, and just kept looking at Viktor carefully.

“That’s the real issue, isn’t it? I thought you hated the leash more than anything else, so I was wondering… but… of course. Of course. It makes sense. Yuuri, I’m sorry, I didn’t think this through properly.” Viktor looked at him regretfully.

Yuuri wavered.

He still wasn’t happy with what Viktor had done, but he hadn’t done it out malice, Yuuri _knew_ that, and he had apologized just now, and he’d even realized what exactly had gone wrong, so there really wasn’t any point in staying angry at him, was there?

He sighed.

Today had been tiring.

He let himself slump forward, until he was lying on Viktor comfortably.

“Yuuri?”

“I’m still not happy about it”, he confessed.

“What can I-“

“But I’m not mad anymore. Give me some time. And promise to not let it slip your mind next time.”

“I promise”, Viktor whispered.

His alpha put his arms around him then, and nuzzled the side of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri was asleep not even a minute later.

 

He woke up in the middle of the night, feeling weird. He felt like he needed… he needed something. He cuddled closer to Viktor.

Or tried to.

He sat up abruptly when he realized his alpha wasn’t there.

He felt around the entire bed frantically, only to come to the conclusion that he was the only one in there.

“V-Viktor?”, he asked timidly.

Maybe he was in the bathroom? But there was no light coming from that direction.

 _Yuuri did not like this_.

He got out of bed frantically, running into the hallway, searching every room on the third floor unsuccessfully, before he went downstairs, to look into Yura’s room as quietly as he possibly could, only to realize that the boy was sleeping peacefully, no Viktor in sight.

He closed the door gently, before he rushed to his own room, and coming up empty handed once more, he made a mad dash to the living room, bursting through the door, only to find Viktor sitting there, right in front of him, leaning against the window and staring into the fire that was burning peacefully in the fireplace.

Viktor had looked up when Yuuri came barging in, but Yuuri couldn’t help himself and sank to his knees then and there.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?”, Viktor asked, but made no move towards him.

“I am now.”

Viktor replied with a confused sound.

“I woke feeling weird and- and you weren’t there and I just- I- I… I’m glad I found you”, Yuuri almost sobbed in pure relief. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if he hadn’t found Viktor.

His alpha opened his arms towards him, so Yuuri scrambled to get to him as fast as he possibly could, to let himself fall into them.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, sweetheart.”

Yuuri shook his head. He wasn’t a baby goddammit, he shouldn’t be affected like this.

“What were you doing?”

“Just… thinking.”

Yuuri frowned, realizing something.

“Why is the light in the ballroom switched on? I’m pretty sure we didn’t use it today…”

“Oh… I… I ah… went to the storage earlier.”

“To put the leash away?”

“…. Yes. To put the leash away. Anyway, Yuuri, what did you mean by you felt weird? What kind of weird?”

“Weird bad”, Yuuri answered immediately. “I just… I think… I kind of felt like I needed to be closer to you?”

Viktor hummed.

“You said your heat is next month, yes?”

“Yeah… so?”, Yuuri asked, confused where Viktor was going with this.

“When exactly?”

“Some time around the 5th, probably.”

“Hm. In that case your instincts are probably already telling you to keep the alpha you’re most comfortable with as close to you as possible.”

Yuuri frowned.

“Already?”

“Possibly.”

“This is your first time you’ve been around an alpha outside your family for a prolonged period of time, yes?”

“Yes…”

“In that case your instincts are probably running a little haywire this time around. I don’t think it’s anything to be concerned about, darling.”

“Oh…”

“Would you be a dear and put the fire out? I forgot my cane upstairs and my legs are worse than usual right now.”

“Of course.”

When he was done, he helped Viktor to climb the stairs, and supported him all the way to his bed.

Viktor breathed a sigh of relief when he was lying down again.

“I think I pushed myself a little too far today”, he said, sounding annoyed with himself.

“C-can I…” Yuuri stopped. This was utterly stupid. He hated seeing Viktor in pain, yes, but that didn’t mean-

“What is it?”

Yuuri sighed.

“Can I… massage your legs? I don’t know if it’d help but…”

Viktor stared at him wide-eyes for a moment, before he blushed - Viktor! blushed! – and agreed.

Since Yuuri had no idea what he was doing, he decided to work on one leg first, and then the other one, starting at the ankles.

It was the first time he came face to face with Viktor’s scar from that accident this close, and it looked… really bad.

He suppressed a shudder and concentrated on the movement of his hands.

“Tell me when I hurt you, okay?”

Viktor smiled at him. “It feels really good, don’t worry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri didn’t quite know why, but the way he’d said that made him blush full force. It just sounded so… so… trusting, maybe.

When Yuuri was done, he was sitting in between Viktor’s legs, which… felt weird. Because an alpha wasn’t supposed to spread the legs like… that.

Viktor realized it at the same time Yuuri did.

Though, instead of freaking out, he smirked at him almost seductively.

“Oh? Was that your plan all along? To make me spread my legs for you?”, he breathed playfully, spreading his legs even wider. The man had no shame at all!

“Wha- no! _No_! N-n-n- of course not!”, Yuuri stammered, flustered to no end.

Viktor grabbed his shirt and pulled Yuuri flush against him, just like that, still smirking.

“No? That’s too bad, it’s been quite a while since I’ve been in a position like this.”

“W-w-wha-? Y-you mean-?!”

Viktor winked at him, before he dropped the act, and just hugged Yuuri to his chest like he always did.

There was no way Viktor had- right? No way! He- he was an alpha after all! Alphas weren’t supposed to- that!

Viktor chuckled beneath him.

“You scent is an interesting mixture of arousal and anxiety. What are you thinking?”

Viktor had the gall to sound amused.

“Wh- what you just said! That’s- I- I mean, not that I- not that it concerns me! And! And obviously you don’t have to- to t-t-tell me, but- but-!

“Yuuuri～ out with it.”

“You’ve really done… _that_ before? Like… _that_?”

“I’m not sure I know what you’re trying to say there”, he said, still smirking at him.

What an ass.

“You’ve done… the uh… the… omega part… of- of sex?”, Yuuri asked in a small voice, feeling ridiculous saying something so absurd out loud.

“I have.”

.

What.

Yuuri’s mind stopped working; he could only stare at Viktor as if he’d transformed into an alien just now.

What.

Viktor had done… _that_? _Voluntarily_?!

“Yuuri?”, Viktor asked, sounding worried now.

“Wh- why would you do something like that to yourself?”

His alpha blinked at him, obviously confused.

“Because it feels good.”

Yuuri did not know how to deal with this little bit of information.

Viktor thought something so… intrusive… felt good!? What the hell?

“I- I don’t… understand”, he admitted finally.

Viktor raised his eyebrows at him.

“Understand? There’s nothing to understand about that, Yuuri. It’s just how I feel about it.”

“But- but you’re an _alpha_! You don’t _have_ to! So why would you- _voluntarily_!?”

Viktor was slowly starting to lose his good humor now.

“No, I don’t have to. I’m not even supposed to. But I _like_ it. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you, but you do remember that you signed a Confidentiality Agreement, yes?”

“O-of course…”

Apparently it was just as much of a sore spot for Viktor, as it was for Yuuri, just in a completely different way.

Huh.

“I- I’m sorry. I just can’t imagine…”, he bit his lip, realizing that everything he’d say right now would only dig him in deeper.

Viktor sighed.

“I’ll assume it’s because you’re not allowing yourself to just feel, what you’re feeling, without conjuring up unpleasant thoughts that distract you from the _nice_ feeling of it. You’re still scared, which is understandable, given your past, but it’s also mentally blocking you from being able to enjoy what everyone else in the world can enjoy.”

“How… how do I… make it feel… good?”, Yuuri asked hesitantly, vividly remembering Viktor’s failed attempt from yesterday at… _that_.

“I don’t know Yuuri, that’s something you’ll have to figure out for yourself. The only advise I can give you is to just feel, to _not_ let your mind wander, and to just focus on _what_ you’re feeling.”

“C-can we try it… again? Right now?”

Viktor hesitated.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Yuuri. You’re agitated right now, and you should be relaxed when we try it again.”

“I can relax!”

Viktor gave him A Look ™.

“Well, okay… but I know that _you_ can make me relax.”

Viktor sighed.

“Are you sure?”

Yuuri nodded.

So Viktor rolled them around, until he was the one on top of Yuuri. He gave him a kiss, that started out soft and tender, and stayed that way for quite a while, until Yuuri was, indeed, relaxed, before it turned a little more passionate.

The kisses only got interrupted by Viktor taking off Yuuri’s shirt.

He kissed along his torso after another while, taking care to light every inch of the omega’s body on fire.

Yuuri was _moaning_ by the time Viktor slid his pants off, his dick greeting the alpha by almost springing into his face when it was freed. Viktor gave him a few affectionate kisses, and made actual cooing noises at his dick, before he moved on to kiss his clit. And then lick it.

Oh god.

He- he hadn’t been this sensitive yesterday, had he!?

But then again, Viktor hadn’t used his tongue on him either.

Was that even sanita- “Ah-“ ry?!

Yuuri realized in this moment what Viktor had been talking about.

He’d just caught himself thinking about things that didn’t have any business being on his mind when Viktor was trying to pleasure him.

His mind had been fine, until his alpha had started caressing his omega parts, he realized, so he was probably right in assuming that the reason why he couldn’t enjoy… that… was because his mind was running amok.

If only Viktor had told him how to switch his mind off as well.

Yuuri was breathing heavily, almost panting, and he felt… good. What Viktor was doing to him felt good, he could acknowledge that much.

He just needed to focus on… on how his finger was starting to stroke over the entrance of his vagina, and how it felt. It felt… it still felt strange. But… also still not painful.

His mouth was still working absolute wonders on his clit and his nose was bumping against the underside of his dick. Those were… quite a lot of sensations.

He could feel the finger probing his hole there, before Viktor slid it in carefully.

Instead of freezing up as usual, Yuuri forced his body to go lax, and accept the digit. It belonged to Viktor, it wouldn’t harm him. Viktor would never do that.

It felt… it felt intrusive, yes, but Viktor hadn’t put it in very far, and he was stroking his inner walls right now, which felt- oh god- it- it felt… really good, actually. Really strange, but the feeling alone wasn’t bad at all.

Yuuri whined, and pushed his hips against Viktor’s hand, causing him to stop his workings on Yuuri’s clit.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri whined again. He couldn’t do anything else, apart from moaning apparently.

The finger felt good, but Yuuri… Yuuri wanted more.

Somehow Viktor must’ve understood that, because he slowly pushed his finger in deeper.

.

Yuuri’s mind was gone.

He kept thrusting his hips, trying to create some friction on instinct.

“Vi-“, he gasped, unable to say more, now that Viktor had gone back to licking the other areas of his omega parts.

Yuuri felt incredibly hot, a sheen of sweat covering his whole body.

“Mmm…more”, he moaned throatily.

Viktor complied immediately, and started to push in another finger slowly.

He didn’t move his hand after that, instead going back to letting Yuuri do whatever he wanted, and only reacted to the omega’s movements by adding some scissoring motions from time to time.

When Yuuri started to shiver violently, and his hips started bucking uncontrollably, he felt Viktor’s hot, wet mouth around his dick.

He came instantly and intensely.

 

It took him quite a while to get his panting to turn into normal breathing again.

Viktor hugged and praised him the whole time he was trying to calm down.

It was strange.

He knew what had just happened, obviously, but somehow he didn’t feel …violated.

He had expected to, if he was honest.

But instead he just felt… strangely satisfied.

He closed his eyes again.

And hugged Viktor as close to himself as he could, feeling like he would die if he let go of him anytime soon.

He was so very, very thankful for whatever circumstance had led him to Viktor.

Who knows what would have happened to him if someone else had bought him.

There wasn’t a better alpha for him out there.

Yuuri was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you know, I somehow managed to get a chapter out on my birthday… which started 4 hours ago lol 
> 
> This is kinda not how it works, but I do hope you enjoyed my birthday present x’D
> 
> (Btw, I didn’t say the angst was over yet, did I? Because it isn’t :p )
> 
> Also, if you want to follow me on twitter, you can go ahead and find me here: @na_di_ne_2002


	27. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo today is the last day of 2018, so I decided to end this year with a bang and… actually ended up writing a monster of a chapter that’s more than 9000 words long.
> 
> Also, I hope you have a dentist on stand-by for the first part because I feel like I should make an appointment right now lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The rest of the week went by without any more issues.

Yuuri managed to get Yura to dance the whole choreography without any major blunders, they played in the garden sometimes, as well as they could manage, and Viktor was always careful to come home about an hour before dinner started, to spend some more quality time with Yura as well as Yuuri.

For some reason that helped to put Yuuri’s mind to rest as well. He’d allowed Viktor to test out more boundaries concerning his… omega parts as well.

Yuuri still didn’t like thinking or talking about it, but he managed just fine with enduring it. Well, maybe not enduring; he had to admit that it actually did feel quite nice, as long as he managed to keep his mind focused on just feeling it. Viktor seemed to be pleased with his progress as well, but then again, Viktor was pleased with the smallest of steps Yuuri took, so he didn’t know how much weight he should put on that.

He was confident however, that he had a Christmas/birthday present for Viktor now. While it was true that anything he could buy would be pretty much ridiculous as a gift, he could at least offer Viktor to have Yuuri’s virginity.

He knew that a lot of alphas were willing to pay a huge amount of money for that so-called privilege, and he knew that Viktor had bought him without knowing that tiny detail about him, so it should do well enough as a present, right?

He knew he wouldn’t freak out about doing it, at the very least. Viktor had gotten him used to having his omega parts touched, and even stuffed up to three fingers inside him at one point, and Yuuri had been fine with it; enjoyed it even, if he had to be completely honest.

And that’s what Viktor had wanted, right? For Yuuri to feel comfortable when they’d have sex.

True, a week ago he hadn’t thought he’d adjust this quickly, but apparently Viktor knew him better than Yuuri knew himself, but he was fine with being proven wrong sometimes.

He just didn’t know how to present himself to Viktor in a way that didn’t make him feel completely and utterly ridiculous.

He sighed.

He was done setting the table now, so there was nothing left to do until Viktor and Yura woke up.

During the time he’d been with them, he’d figured out what their favorite foods were, so he’d taken great care to put all of those on the table. Well, at least the ones they could have for breakfast. And it was Christmas, after all, so Yura should definitely get spoiled as well.

There was a big Christmas tree in front of the room divider now. They’d bought it 2 days ago, when Viktor had _actually_ taken the time to go with them, and even allow Yuuri and Yura to choose it. They’d decorated it yesterday, which had been a huge mess, but also a lot of fun, Yuuri remembered fondly, and couldn’t help but smile softly at the tree.

He was Japanese, so even after coming to England, their family had never really celebrated Christmas in the way it was supposed to be celebrated. Back in Japan, it was more like a second, or rather third valentine’s day; it was more for couples than it was for families.

Yuuri had never really thought about Christmas much, because having a family of his own had always filled him with terror, because even if he did have his own children one day, they’d mostly be raised by his alpha and his alpha’s mate, not by Yuuri himself, so while he would technically be a part of that family, he’d be the outsider, and wouldn’t get to enjoy the perks of family life, which was a future he’d always dreaded to even think about.

He never would have expected for his life to turn out like _this_.

Not only was he allowed to spend time with Yura, it was basically _his job_ to raise him, kind of, and even though Yura wasn’t his own child, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a certain connection to the little boy. And Viktor didn’t have a mate, at least not yet, so Yuuri did get to enjoy a proper Christmas, at least this once, and he couldn’t be any more excited about it.

After they’d brought Yura to bed last night, Yuuri and Viktor had gone back to the first floor, and wrapped up all of the presents Yura would get today. It had been a lot of fun to play Santa like that, though he did have to admit that Viktor’s wrapping skills were abysmal. Which is why Yuuri had redone all of the ones Viktor had done before he’d had the chance to intervene.

The alpha had pouted at him quite heavily, but in the end even he had to admit that he kind of sucked at it. Before that though, Viktor had tried to wrap Yuuri up as well, saying it would be his favorite gift to open and _could Yuuri just stay still until tomorrow please_ , which, obviously, Yuuri hadn’t done. He had gotten flustered at the thought though, and it had been what provoked the thought of giving Viktor his virginity. Yuuri knew though, that Viktor hadn’t been serious, nor talked about anything sexual in that situation.

Anyway, there were quite a lot of presents Viktor had managed to sneak in past Yura, and they looked like something out of a picture book under that tree.

Yuuri took a photo it.

And of the table as well.

He’d put a lot of effort into after all and he _was_ quite proud of it.

As soon as he put the phone away again, the door opened, and Viktor walked in, wearing actual pajamas and still looking rather sleepy.

“My teddy ran away”, Yuuri heard him grumble, when Viktor was almost at his side.

He ignored the non-greeting, and went to hug him, resting his head against Viktor’s chest comfortably.

“Good morning.”

Viktor hugged him back, cuddling Yuuri a little closer towards him.

“Good morning, darling.”

He pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s head, before Yuuri leaned away from him a bit.

“Happy birthday”, he said, and kissed Viktor’s lips tenderly.

“Merry Christmas”, Viktor answered, as soon as Yuuri’s mouth left him.

“That, too”, Yuuri said with a slight eyeroll, only to stop when he saw just how bright Viktor’s eyes were twinkling right now.

It left him speechless for a moment.

Viktor looked… content.

No.

Happy.

Viktor looked happy to a point it could almost be described as blissful.

Why?

“Yuuri, the table looks magnificent! How long have you been working on it?”

“J- just… a while. It’s my first real Christmas so I wanted to give everything my best.”

“Your best is utterly stunning, my love. I’ll go find a lighter”, Viktor grinned, grinned!, and left Yuuri’s embrace to go and rummage through some kitchen drawers.

Yuuri was wrong.

He was not ready for… this.

For Viktor grinning, and being genuinely happy.

Nor for being called ‘my love’.

Especially not for that spark in his eyes.

Oh god.

“Found it!”, Viktor exclaimed, and went to light the candles on the table.

It was then that Yuuri realized something else.

“V-Viktor! Where’s your cane?!”

“I left it upstairs.”

“You didn’t forget it, again, did you? Should I go get it for you?”

Viktor looked over to Yuuri, only to smile at him patiently.

“No, Yuuri, I did not forget it. I just figured we’d be spending a lot of time on the floor anyway, so I don’t think I’ll need it today.”

“Oh…”

“Yuuri?”

“I mean! Great! I just… didn’t expect that. Do you want me to do anything?” Yuuri bit his lip nervously. He didn’t quite know _why_ he was nervous, because it was still ‘only’ Viktor, but he just… wasn’t prepared for this _kind_ of Viktor, apparently.

“Yes. I want you to come here and get back into my arms”, Viktor said, spreading those limbs he’d just mentioned.

That… wasn’t exactly what Yuuri had meant, but he was definitely not going to complain about that.

 

They were still hugging and occasionally kissing, when Yura came barreling into the room.

“Presents!”, he squealed, going straight for the tree.

Viktor laughed, before he decided to intervene.

“Let’s have breakfast first, Yura.”

“But! But daddy! There are so many presents!”

“I know sweetie, and they won’t run away. We’ll open them when we’re done eating. Look at how much trouble Yuuri went through to set the table like this.” While he had been talking, Viktor walked over to Yura, to lift him into his arms in order to show him the table.

“Woah!”, the boy exclaimed.

 

Breakfast was nice. Yura was incredibly excited and talked a mile a minute, though, which was why they didn’t draw it out for too long, even though Yuuri, and probably Viktor as well, wouldn’t have minded to just sit there and talk for a while after they were done eating.

As soon as Viktor gave the okay, Yura was up and dashing towards the Christmas tree.

“Are all of those for me?!”

Viktor laughed, standing up as well now.

“No, sweetie, not all of them. Some of them are for Yuuri.”

Yuuri was glad he was just done swallowing the last of his tea, otherwise he would’ve choked.

He- he got presents!?

Yuuri!?

By the time the omega had managed to move himself to the tree, Viktor and Yura were already sitting on the floor comfortably, with Viktor playing stand-in Santa.

“This one is for Yura, as well aaaand this one iiiis….for me?”, Viktor said, and blinked, and looking stumped.

“Oh! That’s mine! Open it, open it!”, Yura screamed excitedly.

When Yuuri had bathed Yura yesterday, the boy had asked him to tell Santa that he wanted to give his daddy a present, and almost pleaded Yuuri to have Santa put it under the tree.

Viktor opened it, only to reveal a rolled up piece of paper, and another piece of paper, that was obviously cut smaller in not so straight lines.

Viktor picked up the smaller piece of paper first.

“Gift coupon for an hour of cuddles”, he read, a warm smile spreading over his face. “I like that a lot, thank you, Yura.”

Yura grinned at him. “Look at the other one, too!”

So Viktor did.

Too curious for his own good, Yuuri leaned over to try and catch a glimpse of that one as well. It was a drawing of stick figure Yura holding hands with stick figures Viktor and Yuuri, standing next to stick figure Santa, and a big Christmas tree with a lot of stars in the background.

“Awww Yura! Come here!” Viktor exclaimed and grabbed the boy, hugging and cuddling him almost to death.

“You like it?”

“I love it! It’s amazing! Thank you, sweetie!”, Viktor gave Yura a big smooch on the cheek in order to drive his point home.

The little boy giggled, before he struggled to get free, demanding that Viktor continued with his ‘work’.

He got to open a few toys and articles of clothing, all of which he was quite pleased with.

“Oh! This one is for Yuuri!”, Viktor said suddenly, thrusting a small box into Yuuri’s hands.

The packaging was awful, and a lot of tape had gotten wasted on it, but Yuuri couldn’t care less about that.

“F-for me!?”

He’d gotten kind of a heads-up earlier, yes, but he still couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

“Of course!”, Viktor exclaimed at the same time Yura demanded for him to open it.

So Yuuri did.

Only to almost have it slip out of his hands when he saw the label on it.

He was an omega for Christ’s sake!

He shouldn’t be allowed to own anything Chanel!

“L-lip balm?!”, he asked, slightly hysterical. How much had that even cost!?

“Yeah! Don’t get me wrong, darling, I absolutely adore your kisses, but your lips _are_ a little chapped. I have one of those, too and I can only say that it works really well for me.”

He- Viktor – an alpha! - had actually gone and gotten Yuuri the same stuff he was using _himself_?! That- that was so far removed from reality, _Yuuri couldn’t even_.

He looked up at Viktor with wide eyes, only to see how worry was starting to cloud Viktor’s own expression.

He couldn’t have that.

Yuuri fell his alpha around the neck, probably choking a little him with the force of his hug.

“I don’t even know how to thank you for that!”, Yuuri wailed.

Viktor’s arms instantly tightened around him.

“So you like it?”, he asked.

“I LOVE IT!! THANK YOU SO MUCH VIKTOR!!!”

Yuuri could hear Yura laughing, probably at how silly he was being over a simple present.

He gave his alpha a big fat smooch on the lips before he went back to sitting next to him.

He just couldn’t believe it, though.

Yuuri wasn’t supposed to own anything, Viktor knew that, so how…?

He decided to _not_ think about it and just enjoy it for now. Yuuri was _not_ going to ruin Christmas because of technicalities.

“Oh would you look at that, the next one is for Yuuri as well.”

“What?”

Yuuri was holding a very light package in his hands, before he could even comprehend that he was getting another present already.

“That’s mine! Open it, hurry up!”, Yura screamed at him delightedly, causing Yuuri to almost burst into tears right then and there.

Even Yura had thought of giving him a present!?

He bit his lip in order to stop himself from crying when he opened it.

Just as with the present Viktor had gotten, there was a bigger and a smaller piece of paper.

Yuuri decided to imitate Viktor and go for the smaller one first.

“Gift coupon for an hour of cuddles”, he read. And blinked.

“Yeah!”

Yuuri laughed.

“I love it!”, he said, shaking his head. He couldn’t help the big smile that was plastering itself on his face though.

He looked at the drawing Yura had done for him then, which was essentially the same as Viktor’s. The only difference was that, instead of Santa, there was an angel drawn for his version.

“Aww, Yura, you’re the best! Thank you so, so much!”, he said, cuddling the boy.

“Wait, wait, wait”, Viktor butted in then.

He had the drawings next to each other, obviously for comparison.

“Why did Yuuri get the angel picture? He’s chubbier than I am, so he should get the Santa picture!”

“But daddy!”, Yura started patiently, “you’re not as nice as Katsudon, and angels are always nice!”

Viktor gasped dramatically, hand clutching his chest.

“I’m not nice!?”

“You _are_ nice! But not as nice as Katsudon!”, Yura explained, as if Viktor was the kid in their relationship.

“Oh, I don’t think I can survive this! My own son! Doesn’t think I’m nice!”, he gasped, and let himself fall into a graceful heap onto his back. On the floor. Viktor Nikiforov.

_What a plonker,_ Yuuri thought, trying not to laugh.

Yuuri and Yura blinked at his dramatics, before Yura crawled over to Viktor and poked him in the ribs, as if he was some weird, dead looking animal.

Viktor didn’t even flinch.

“He’s not waking up”, Yura stated, looking mildly put out.

“Oh I’m sure he’s fine. Maybe you should try jumping on him.”

Viktor sat up instantly.

“I’m good! I just needed a second to get over it!”

Yuuri snorted, before he took pity on the man.

“At least you can take credit for giving Yura all those presents, if you’re Santa”, he pointed out.

“True! Awww Yura, why didn’t you say so~”, Viktor said, going back to cuddling the boy.

“Why are you so weird, daddy?”

Viktor paused.

“Well then, moving right along, we have another present for Yura, another one, and… another one for me?”

Uh oh.

Yuuri was already blushing scarlet, even though Viktor hadn’t even started to open it yet.

His alpha looked at him surprised, before he started to open it.

With the money Yuuri still had left from his own savings, he had bought a Christmas card, before they’d even come to London, with the help of Georgi of course, who had driven him to the mall, after they’d picked Yura up from school.

He knew that Viktor wouldn’t read it out loud, but he also knew what he had written there. He hadn’t planned on giving his virginity to Viktor as a Christmas present, heck, he hadn’t even planned to make any more of a big deal out of it than it already was, but he’d been agonizing over what to write in there for weeks, and after Viktor’s comment last night, he’d figured he just might as well.

“Yuuri…”, was the only thing Viktor said when he was done reading.

He sighed, before he opened his arms for Yuuri to snuggle into.

“You know you don’t _have_ to do this, right?”, Viktor whispered into his ear.

Yuuri nodded against his alpha’s shoulder.

“I know. But I want to.”

Viktor pushed him away a little, giving him a scrutinizing look.

“Not even a week ago you said you didn’t think you were anywhere close to wanting… that”, Viktor said, thankfully remembering that Yura was there as well.

“I know. But… it’s a lot… easier to… accept than I thought.”

Viktor pressed a kissed to his forehead.

“We’ll talk about this later. However I do appreciate the gesture a lot. Thank you, Yuuri.”

Well.

At least Viktor wasn’t mad at him.

“Yura, do you think we’re done?”, Viktor asked quickly then, probably in order to keep the boy from asking just what the hell they were talking about.

Yura went through all the trash that had piled up over the course of their unpacking, and actually having a blast doing so.

“There’s one more!”, he yelled. “It’s for Katsudon.”

“A-again!?”

Viktor just smiled.

“Well then you should hand it over to him.”

It was… soft.

Huh.

Ripping off the badly wrapped paper, Yuuri came face to face with a blue… beanie? _And_ matching scarf?

“Huh?”

“When I met you in front of the doctor’s last week your ears were a little red, so I thought maybe you get cold easily, and I realized I didn’t put a hat or anything in your wardrobe, so…”, Viktor explained, a little unsure.

Yuuri felt like tearing up at the fact that Viktor had even noticed such a little detail.

When he lunged into his alpha’s arms this time, Viktor hadn’t been prepared for it.

Which is how they ended up lying on the floor, with Yuuri squashing Viktor, Viktor chuckling underneath him.

“Me too!”, Yura yelled, and somehow squished himself in between them, causing not only Viktor, but Yuuri to laugh as well.

“I think there’s still one more left”, Yuuri said after all of them calmed down, only to get two identically confused looks.

“We still need to show your daddy that dance, don’t we?”

Yura gasped.

“Yes!”

 

After all of them changed into actual clothes, instead of just pajamas, they met in the ballroom. They had Viktor sitting down on the floor in front the door. Though Yura had argued to have him sit in front of the mirror, so that he could see what Yuuri was dancing behind him. Yuuri wouldn’t have any of that though, after all, he’d made sure to have Yura know the choreography without his help.

He’d gotten Yura to agree to not face the mirrors, when he pointed out that the point of a performance was for it to be different than the practice at the very least.

Yuuri could tell that the boy was actually nervous though, so before he started he did a little pep talk, which helped Yura a little bit.

When the music started Yuuri could tell that Viktor recognized the song right away, and that he failed spectacularly at suppressing a big grin.

That grin got even wider when they danced to the refrain, and, when the whole thing was over and Viktor was clapping like crazy, there was a huge heart shaped smile on his face, that Yuuri had never seen before; not even in magazines.

“Wow, amazing!”, Viktor called, still clapping.

Yura ran towards him, almost jumping onto his dad’s lap.

“You liked it!?”

“Yes! You’re such a great dancer, Yura!”

Yura squealed, jumping around in excitement.

“You’re pretty good choreographer as well, Yuuri, just as I thought.”

“Eh?!”

Viktor smirked at him, but didn’t explain himself any further.

 

The rest of the day went by almost too fast for Yuuri’s liking.

It was nice to be able to spend time with Yura and Viktor at the same time, and it had bee quite a while since they had been able to do that.

The both of them even tried to help him cook lunch and dinner, and even though he was happy about the efforts, he’d been kind of forced to chase them out of the kitchen if he wanted to have some decent food for either meal. Sure, they were a great help with it on normal days, but Christmas food was on a different level, and he did not trust them to not mess it up.

After dinner they had decided that both Viktor and Yuuri wanted to make use of their gift coupons, and, after discussing about it for a while, they had come to the agreement that since Yura had to basically cuddle with both of them at the same time, they’d cuddle for 2 hours in total, so that each of them would still get their hour. They also decided to put on Lion King while they were at it.

It had probably been the best 2 hours of Yuuri’s life.

Yura had actually fallen asleep during the last few minutes of the movie though, which was almost a relief, because it meant they wouldn’t have any trouble putting him into bed.

After doing just that, Yuuri followed Viktor up the stairs to his bedroom, his nerves leaving him exponentially.

He was still hovering at the door when Viktor sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Yuuri”, He sighed.

Yuuri swallowed.

“You’re reeking of anxiety. I told you before that I don’t want to have sex with you if you’re not comforta-“

“I- I am!”, he interrupted Viktor. “I am. I just. I’m… really nervous.”

Yuuri could almost _feel_ Viktor’s scrutinizing stare.

“ _Only_ nervous? You’re not feeling panicky?”

Yuuri shook his head. No, he wasn’t panicking. Maybe a little bit, but that was because he was so far out of his depth, and not because he was actually scared.

Viktor sighed once again.

“Lock the door, Yuuri, I don’t want Yura barging in or something.”

Swallowing again, Yuuri complied before he walked over to Viktor, only to stand in front of him indecisively. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Undress?

“I was really surprised at your song choice earlier”, Viktor said, throwing Yuuri off even more than he already was.

“Eh? Uh… well, I mean. It’s a fun song.”

Viktor chuckled. “Yes, it is. The choreography you danced was fun as well. I was really happy you remembered my birthday wish.”

Yuuri could only blink at Viktor.

“ _Of course_ I would remember something like that”, he said indignantly.  

“It’s not as much of a given as you’re making it out to be, darling”, Viktor replied, almost sadly.

Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that. Surely Viktor wasn’t speaking from experience, right? Because Yuuri was ready to hunt down whoever-

“Yuuuri～ don’t tell me you’re protective of me! Aww that’s so sweet!”

How-!?

Yuuri blushed scarlet. He _hated_ that he couldn’t control his scent.

Viktor cooed at him when he put his hands on Yuuri’s hips, making him feel even more embarrassed.

He hugged Yuuri around the middle, and nuzzled his belly.

“Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart, I like that you care.”

Not really knowing what to do or say to that, because he couldn’t just switch off his embarrassment, Yuuri opted for putting his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, in an almost-hug kind of way.

“Are you really sure you want to try it tonight?”, he asked after they’d stayed like that for a while.

Yuuri nodded.

“Yes. I… I haven’t been doing _that_ badly with the… uh… practice… until now, have I?”

“Not at all. But this is a big step for you, yes?”

“Of course, but… but there really isn’t anything else you could do to ah… mentally prepare me, is there?”

“Not really, no”, Viktor agreed.

“See. And you’ve been doing… that… for almost whole week now, too. And my heat is going to start some time next week, too and I… I really want to remember my first time clearly… especially- especially if it’s with you”, Yuuri confessed, blushing even deeper.

“Oh Yuuri. You know I won’t force you to spend it with me if you aren’t ready, yes?”

“Yeah, I figured. But… but I want you to.”

Viktor hummed.

“And you’re really sure about it?”

Yuuri was starting to get a little annoyed now.

“You know, if _you_ don’t want to you can just say so.”

“Oh Yuuri, believe me, it I’d do what I wanted I’d be ravishing you already.”

“Well then why aren’t you?”

Viktor made a noise, and suddenly Yuuri was on his back, his alpha attached to his mouth.

When Yuuri opened his mouth to let out a confused sound, Viktor used that opportunity to plunge his tongue into it.

Yuuri felt rather overwhelmed for a moment, before he adjusted to his sudden new position, and kissed Viktor back fervently, arms snaking into a hug around his neck.

They kept kissing like that for quite a while before Viktor moved his kisses along his jaw, closer to his ear.

“Undress me, Yuuri”, Viktor whispered seductively.

Yuuri imitated a dying whale for a second, before he got a grip on himself, and slid his hands slowly down over Viktor’s back, until he could feel his skin, just above where his pants started. Viktor had gone back to nibbling on his earlobe, which made concentrating on his task a lot more difficult than it should be.

Yuuri pushed Viktor’s shirt up, making sure to scratch his nails over his spine and ribs gently. He reveled in the fact that it made Viktor shudder. He grinned, rather satisfied with himself, and kissed Viktor behind his ear, before he dragged his hands to Viktor’s front to push against his chest. After all, he couldn’t get the shirt off if Viktor didn’t let go of him.

Viktor didn’t back off immediately, but when he did Yuuri finally took the shirt off and threw it somewhere, only to put his hands back on Viktor’s abs right away, so he could start working on the pants.

It took him a moment to notice that taking those off while Viktor was still kneeling over him wouldn’t work very well.

He paused.

“Uh…”

“My turn”, Viktor smirked, ignoring Yuuri’s fumbling completely, which was probably for the best.

Yuuri felt a little bit like a rag doll when Viktor pulled him into a sitting position as well. He made short work of taking Yuuri’s shirt off, before he pushed him back into the mattress, only to start kissing his chest extensively.

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to start moaning after Viktor had begun to play with his nipples. It just felt so… so _good_.

After what felt like a too short amount of time, Viktor kissed down Yuuri’s belly, until he reached the hem of his pants, though instead of fumbling around like Yuuri had, Viktor managed to just pull them down expertly. However, he did pause when Yuuri’s dick greeted him by excitedly jumping into his face.

“Aww I missed you, too you cutie”, Viktor cooed at it. And also stroked it with a single finger.

Yuuri threw his arms over his eyes exasperatedly. “Viktor…”

“What? It’s been almost 24 hours!”

Yuuri sighed, not knowing if he wanted to laugh or cry at his alpha’s antics.

“Get _on_ with it!”, is what he decided on.

“Oh my, so demanding. I’ll take good care of you later then”, Viktor continued to talk to his dick, before giving it a swift kiss, which resulted in Yuuri squawking.

Viktor chuckled at him, but pulled his pants off completely.

And promptly made good on his promise to Yuuri’s dick. And played with his omega parts on top of it.

Only to stop, just before Yuuri felt like he was about to come.

He made an unsatisfied sound.

“Later, darling. Let’s not get impatient yes?”, his no-good alpha winked at him.

Yuuri glared at him but nodded.

Instead of continuing to work on Yuuri’s body, Viktor laid down beside him, smirking when Yuuri could only stare at him incomprehensively.

“I’m still wearing my pants, Yuuri, you’re so neglectful”, he pouted him.

Oh! Right! He knew that! Pants!

Yuuri almost jumped up at the reminder, and took Viktor’s pants off almost forcefully.

.

“Well, that wasn’t very sexy”, Viktor commented, chuckling a little bemused.

“S-sorry!”

Yuuri could feel himself starting to become increasingly flustered, now that he wasn’t being a victim of Viktor’s expert hands anymore.

At least Viktor wasn’t completely flaccid…? That was… good, right?

Viktor sat up then, leaning against the headboard, and patting his lap.

A little hesitantly Yuuri went to straddle his alpha. He’d done that before, of course, many times in fact, however he’d never been naked while doing it. It was a weird feeling, because he felt Viktor’s dick there, even though it was in no state for action yet. He still felt it… _there_ , without any barriers. It was _weird_.

Viktor put his hands on Yuuri’s hips, drawing small circles onto his skin with his thumbs.

“How do you like this position, Yuuri?”

Yuuri blinked. He liked straddling Viktor well enough; it was a good position to cuddle in.

“It’s good.”

Instead of answering, Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to him by the neck, until their lips touched.

“How about you try grinding your hips a little, then? Like this?”, Viktor breathed, and demonstrated exactly what he was talking about.

“Ah-“ That- that was something. Yuuri’s hips pressed down against Viktor’s almost automatically.

“Yes, just like that, you’re doing great, darling, keep going”, Viktor murmured supportively, before he finally kissed him properly.

Yuuri kept repeating that movement with his hips, though it was distracting him a little from the kiss. After all, he could feel _there_ how Viktor’s dick kept getting harder and _bigger_. So much bigger. In fact, he felt it pressing against his lower back now.

Yuuri stopped dead in his movements.

“Wait. Will- will that even… fit?!”

He wanted to take the question back as soon as he’d asked it. Whole babies came out of there, so _of course_ it would fit, no matter how big Viktor was compared to other dicks.

“It will fit darling, don’t worry. I made sure to prepare you very well.”

“Even… even the uh… length?”, Yuuri asked, gnawing on his bottom lip.

Viktor pulled the lip carefully out from between his lips before he answered.

“Even the length”, he said reassuringly. “You’re an omega, remember?”

Right.

Omegas’ bodies were built to… withstand… stuff…

“Yeah…”, he said uncertainly.

Viktor gently stroked his fingers over cheek, and brushed some of his bangs away from his forehead.

“What is it, darling?”

“Nothing. I’m just… I’m still nervous, I guess.”

“Is that really what you were thinking just now?”

“…No.”

Viktor just looked at him expectantly.

Yuuri sighed.

“I know that bodies of male omegas are… weird, but I never really bothered to… you know.”

“No, I don’t know, honey. Tell me”, Viktor coaxed him gently, still stroking his face.

“I- I never bothered to really… _deal_ with it. Like, I never tried to really understand what was so different…”

“I see. But, Yuuri, understanding your own body is important. See, male omegas are special, because you basically have the combined anatomy of two genders. You see, first and foremost your genitals said you’re a male when you were born, yes?”

Yuuri nodded.

“That’s why this cute little guy here”, Viktor continued, touching Yuuri’s dick lightly, “has been with you from the very beginning, and is, well, not better developed, but had more time and space of your body to develop itself.”

Yuuri nodded again, figuring that made sense.

“Your omega parts have developed inwardly over a few years, when you were way older already, and had to work their way around your already established male parts. That’s why your uterus for example is located quite significantly higher than it would be in a female omega, or any female really. Look, your bladder should be around here somewhere, yes?”, Viktor said, poking a little above his pubic bone.

“Uh.. I- I guess?”

“So that means if you were female, your uterus would be around here.” This time Viktor poked him just a little bit higher than before.

“But because you’re a male, your bladder is bigger, which means your uterus didn’t have any space to develop here, so it went where it could find more space, which is around here.” This time Viktor poked him a little above his belly button.

That… was indeed quite a significant difference, Yuuri realized.

“I don’t think I have to tell you that your vagina is the thing that’s going all the way from here to here”, Viktor smiled at him.

“N-no… I know that much.” Yuuri blushed. He knew he’d been incredibly ignorant of all things omega since he presented as one, but he just hadn’t wanted to deal with it anymore than he absolutely had to.

“It’s also why male omegas are so receptive to getting pregnant from alphas, you know? Because everything is further in the back, alphas have the easiest access, let’s say and why the conceiving part works a lot more… readily in general, than it does in women” Viktor added. “Well then, do you believe me now, that it won’t be a problem?”

“I would’ve believed you even without the anatomy lesson.”

Viktor pinched his butt for the cheeky tone of his answer, succeeding in making Yuuri yelp.

“But you’re feeling more confident now.”

“I do. Thank you, Viktor”, Yuuri caved, and leaned forward to nuzzle against Viktor’s neck.

Viktor was right, he was feeling a lot better about it now; almost calm.

But he also felt like the mood had been completely ruined.

“Err… do- do we just… continue… or…” He shut up, blushing violet. This was way too awkward.

“God, Yuuri, such a romantic”, Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri buried his head deeper into Viktor’s neck, wailing “I’m sorry!”

Viktor laughed at him fondly.

“Don’t worry, I think I know a certain trick…”, he murmured into his ear, before he started sucking -sucking! – on his neck.

Yuuri went pliant and moaning in less than a second.

“Wh-wha-??”

Viktor licked over that spot, sending violent shivers down Yuuri’s spine.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to damage it. It is a big pleasure spot though, you’ll have to admit.”

Yuuri wasn’t in any state to do anything, but he was willing to agree with whatever Viktor said in this moment.

A second later the realization hit him that Viktor had to be working on his mating gland.

That- that was a dirty, dirty trick indeed.

He couldn’t bring himself to be upset though, it just felt too good.

“Do you want to try pushing your hips down on it?”, Viktor asked after a while.

Being the utter mess that he was at that point, he pushed down, yes, however he was already sitting on Viktor’s lower stomach, so the only thing he was pushing down on was the shaft of Viktor’s dick.

It took a minute or two of rubbing himself against it that this probably wasn’t what Viktor had been talking about.

“S-sorry!”, exclaimed, startled at his own realization.

It was only then that he realized the rumbling in Viktor’s chest had stopped, after he’d stopped.

“Such a tease, Yuuri”, Viktor pouted. “What are you sorry for?”

“I- I don’t… know.”

Viktor huffed, clearly amused.

“I want to be inside you, Yuuri”, his alpha whispered then, making Yuuri go even more gaga in the head.

“Th-th-then why aren’t you!?”

“Because I’m waiting for you to take the lead.”

That was probably not the best idea Viktor ever had.

Still, Yuuri was sick of prolonging this, so he sat up on his knees, only  to come to the realization that his legs were too short, and he wouldn’t be able to get Viktor’s tip in like this.

“I’ll help you”, Viktor offered, before Yuuri could embarrass himself even more.

They shifted around a bit, until Viktor had his dick lined up with Yuuri’s entrance.

Yuuri took a moment, until he calmed down again.

Okay.

He could do this.

He pushed himself against the tip of Viktor’s tip, only to struggle a little with balance. He gripped Viktor’s shoulders and pushed back a bit more. He could feel the head sliding against his omega parts, and while it didn’t feel _bad_ , it felt… wrong.

“No”, he whined.

Viktor pulled Yuuri’s hips away from his dick instantly.

“No what, darling?”

“I… I don’t like this”, he admitted.

“What exactly do you not like?”

Viktor reeked of worry now, which was not what Yuuri had wanted.

“Can- can we uhh… switch?”

“Switch?”

Yuuri nodded, burying his head in Viktor’s chest.

“I don’t know but I just- I don’t feel very comfortable on top… I prefer having you lay on me.”

Yuuri was almost shocked at his own bluntness.

“Of course, sweetheart. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I only just realized it”, Yuuri mumbled, letting Viktor readjust him, until he was lying on his back.  Feeling Viktor’s weight was comforting him instantly.

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck.

“Better?”, Viktor asked, nosing along his neck.

“Better”, Yuuri sighed.

“Well then, let’s try again, shall we?”

Yuuri nodded and spread his legs.

“A little more, darling, I need some space to work with.”

So Yuuri spread his legs a bit further, which was apparently still not far enough, because Viktor just pushed his thighs even further apart, until Yuuri felt utterly exposed.

“Okay?”, his alpha asked then.

“Okay”, Yuuri answered quietly.

He did feel exposed and vulnerable like this, yes, but he also trusted Viktor and he had been ready for this for what felt like an hour at this point.

Viktor was kneeling over him, still holding his thighs, however he was looking down at Yuuri with an almost uncertain look on his face.

Yuuri bit his lip, but bucked his hips a little, to show that he meant it.

Viktor didn’t take his eyes off Yuuri’s face when his dick lightly poked against his entrance. He must’ve started to believe Yuuri then, when he saw that the omega wasn’t panicking, and pushed his dick in a little further, still staring at Yuuri, as if looking for any sign that told him to stop.

Yuuri stared back defiantly.

He would _not_ tell Viktor to stop yet another time.

Viktor went incredibly slow as well, so he didn’t have any trouble adjusting at all. Well, maybe a little bit, given the sheer size of the size Viktor was putting inside him right now, but he thought that was pretty much to be expected.

However, the intrusion did feel strange. Which also wasn’t surprising, really, because there was another human, a living and breathing being, with his own will and unpredictability, moving himself inside of Yuuri. _Of course_ it was weird.

And, if Yuuri was really honest, still a little scary.

He did mean it when he said he trusted Viktor, but still. He hadn’t expected to feel so… so open; so unprotected.

He made small distressed sound, causing Viktor to stop.

“Yuuri?”

He repeated the sound, and pawed at Viktor helplessly.

He- he needed reassurance, he needed to know that he was still being protected, which was weird, because Viktor was right here, closer than ever, which was kind of the problem, but he didn’t know how to verbalize those strange feelings.

So Yuuri only looked at Viktor, hoping he could convey the message with his eyes somehow.

It took Viktor a moment of frowning, before he too made a small, understanding sound in the back of his throat.

“Oh Yuuri…”

He took Yuuri’s hands away from his chest, and intertwined their fingers on both hands, before he rested them on the pillow, on each side of Yuuri’s head. He shifted a little, until his body was covering Yuuri’s again, putting his weight on his hands and elbows now, instead of on his knees.

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s temple, before he nuzzled it.

“Better?”, he asked after a while, going back to looking Yuuri in the eyes.

“A lot better”, Yuuri whispered.

It was true, too.

Holding hands with Viktor, and being nuzzled by him made him feel… safer again. Cared for even.

He hadn’t expected to feel such an onslaught of such unexpectedly strong emotions.

In fact, he found himself fighting tears.

“Really? Are you hurting anywhere right now?”

Viktor looked at him with such genuine worry, it made his eyes water even more.

He just shook his head and shimmied his hips a little.

Viktor made a soft noise, but took the hint, and pushed himself deeper into Yuuri.

Yuuri concentrated on just feeling, like he had practiced over the last week, but it was just… so deep, and so… much.

He couldn’t help the tiny sob that escaped him when he felt Viktor’s hips pushing against his own.

“Yuuri… talk to me”, Viktor ordered gently.

Yuuri looked Viktor in the eyes again, actually about to comply, however what he saw in them made him stop. There were… there were emotions in his alpha’s eyes that Yuuri didn’t dare to name.

It made his tears spill over.

“Yuuri, darling?”

Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hand then, to put them around his neck, and hug him as close as was physically possible.

Viktor didn’t hesitate to put his own arms around Yuuri as well, making another confused sound.

He knew it wasn’t realistic at all, but in this moment Yuuri felt like Viktor gathering him in his arms like that was the only thing that somehow kept him from falling apart.

Viktor let Yuuri cry without asking any more questions, just holding him, and kissing his head from time to time.

When he shifted a little, Yuuri clamped his legs behind Viktor’s butt, not wanting to be left bereft.

Viktor nuzzled his temple and made those rumbling sounds in his chest again, almost as if in apology for startling Yuuri.

It took him quite a while until he felt like he wasn’t breaking anymore, but when he was done crying, he felt almost liberated.

“I’m sorry”, he sniffed.

“Don’t be, sweetheart. Tell me what just happened?”

“I… I don’t really know. I’m just… really… overwhelmed I think. I didn’t expect to feel… to feel such… intense things…”

“But you’re good?”

Yuuri nodded.

“I’m good”, he smiled tearily at Viktor.

And kissed him.

He knew it was a futile attempt, but he wanted to show Viktor just how he was feeling with the emotions he tried to pack into that kiss.

However the kiss developed into something much more heated than he originally intended, and soon enough, Yuuri was moving his hips, in order to get some friction.

Viktor picked up on his movements quickly and started thrusting his hips then; rather shallow at first, but when he realized that Yuuri enjoyed the feeling of Viktor’s dick sliding around inside of him, he started to move a bit more, using more strength behind his thrusts as well.

Yuuri moaned deeply when they found their rhythm, and threw his head against the pillow, sweating all over already. He made sounds he hadn’t even known he was capable of making as well, just as he heard sounds from Viktor, that were a lot lower, and a lot more guttural than he’d ever heard before.

Noticing they had stopped kissing for some ridiculous reason, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s head and rectified the situation immediately.

He hugged him when he was sure that Viktor wouldn’t stop kissing him anytime soon, nails digging into his alpha’s skin. He realized then that Yuuri wasn’t the only one shivering. Viktor was as well. Quite heavily in fact.

Yuuri forced himself to open his eyes, breaking the kiss.

Viktor whined at that, but he seemed content enough again when Yuuri started combing his fingers through the silver hair.

Viktor was sweating as well.

Huh.

When he opened his eyes to stare back at Yuuri, the omega realized that Viktor was feeling just as vulnerable and wonderful as Yuuri himself was.

He involuntarily made a soft, soothing sound with a part of his throat he’d never used before.

He could feel the tremors it sent through Viktor’s whole body though, so Yuuri was satisfied with that.

He nuzzled against Viktor’s cheek and let himself go back to being consumed by the pleasure Viktor was giving him.

Yuuri was panting heavily at this point, just like Viktor was, but somehow his alpha managed to keep finding new angles that mad Yuuri see stars. Or maybe it was the same angle, he really didn’t know, nor did he care, but he didn’t want it to stop just yet. He felt connected to his alpha on a whole knew level and it was the best feeling in the world.

However when Viktor started to increase the power behind his thrusts yet again, Yuuri could tell that he wouldn’t be able to last for very much longer. His body had been twitching for a while now, but between the sheer size of Viktor’s dick, and the strength his alpha was starting to put into his movements, he couldn’t hold on any longer.

His muscles started convulsing, so he couldn’t help but dig his nails into Viktor’s shoulder blades, to try an hold on to something, anything, and thereby causing his alpha to growl at him appreciatively.

It made him cum faster than he thought he would.

He clung to Viktor for dear life for a few moments after his orgasm, only to then feel Viktor’s hips thrusting into him uncontrollably, before his whole body tensed and-

Oh god.

He could _feel_ the cum Viktor was spurting into him, only a second before the knot popped as well.

With a surprised gasp, Yuuri orgasmed for a second time.

When he came to, Viktor was gently brushing the hair that was plastered to his forehead to the back, chest rumbling.

Both of them were still sweaty and breathing heavily.

“Viktor…”, Yuuri whispered.

Viktor kissed him on the lips softly.

“Yuuri… how are you feeling, darling? I let myself go a little there, I’m s-“

Yuuri clamped his hands over Viktor’s mouth.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt something that came close to how I’m feeling right now, so don’t you dare apologize”, Yuuri panted, causing Viktor to smile, eyes turning relieved.

He kissed Yuuri’s hands, so Yuuri let go.

“I’m glad”, he simply said, and went back to cuddling Yuuri.

Having Viktor’s knot inside him felt… strange, but not in a bad way.

It stretched him a lot, sure, and he definitely felt the pressure from it, but it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable. After all, Viktor was right, and omegas’ bodies were made for this kind of stuff.

This was probably the first time in his life he was glad to be an omega.

He wanted to ask Viktor how long the knot would last, only to realize that his alpha had already fallen asleep on him.

Yuuri huffed, but couldn’t bring himself to be angry.

He also fell asleep before the knot dissolved, and never found out how long it actually lasted.

 

Yuuri woke up to something moving inside him.

He tried to move, panicking, and panicking even more when he realized he couldn’t _really_ move, especially not without his whole body hurting.

Viktor cursed.

“Shit, I’m so sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to pull out.”

That- that… okay. That was fine. No need to panic if it was Viktor.

He spread his legs so Viktor could pull out more easily.

Which he did, leaving Yuuri to feel rather empty.

He couldn’t help but make a distressed sound.

“Shh, darling, I know”, Viktor tried to calm him.

Yuuri cuddled as close to Viktor as he possibly could, basking in the caresses Viktor was showering him in.

He was almost back to being asleep when Viktor kissed his temple, before he left the bed.

At that point though, Yuuri was already too close to sleep to say or do anything about it.

 

The next few days had gone by in a flurry; with Yuuri’s heat creeping closer, and New Year’s just around the corner there was suddenly a lot to do.

Yuuri had had some major muscle aches after their… bed sports. Honestly, he didn’t know what to call it. He didn’t feel right to just call it ‘fucking’, because it had definitely been more than that, even Yuuri knew that, but he also wasn’t comfortable calling it ‘love-making’, because, well, they didn’t really _love_ each other, did they?

Yuuri blushed just thinking about the possibility.

Right now he was preparing dinner. It was December 31st, so they had it a bit later than usual. Viktor was out on the terrace upstairs, to make sure there were plenty of blankets and a functioning heater to keep them warm when they would watch the fireworks from there tonight. He’d taken the raclette grill with him as well when he went upstairs, so Yuuri only had to carry up the food he just got done preparing.

Thinking about Viktor made him sigh, though. He’d been acting a little weird after their little… sex session. Even weirder than usual. He’d gotten very protective of Yuuri for two days afterwards, even watching people like Georgi with a hawk’s eye whenever he came to pick Viktor up for work. Which didn’t even make sense. Sure, Georgi knocked, and sure, Yuuri was usually the one to open the door, but that was always just it.

And then there was the fact that he kept leaving the bed at night. Yuuri still didn’t know what he was doing when he wasn’t with him, but he always left the cane in the room with Yuuri, so he figured that Viktor didn’t actually leave the house. Still, it was strange, and it didn’t sit right with Yuuri. However, he didn’t have the courage to ask him about it yet.

Sighing again, Yuuri put the food on a tray he’d found in the kitchen a few days ago, and made his way up to the terrace.

Viktor was already there, obviously, but Yura was there as well, which actually surprised Yuuri a bit. He’d thought the boy would’ve still been in his room.

“Oohhh here comes the food!”, Viktor exclaimed excitedly.

Yuuri grinned at him.

Viktor had done an exceptionally good job at making the area around the table look cozy as hell. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel excited about tonight.

The food was delicious, though in Yura’s case, quite messy, and they had a lot of fun just being silly after they were done eating.

Despite everything, Yuuri hadn’t felt this relaxed in a very, very long time.

It was quite a novelty, really, if he thought about it carefully. He was pretty sure he could get used to this, though. He definitely wouldn’t mind it, that was for sure. Yuuri just wished that things could stay as they were in that moment forever, with him, Yura and Viktor playing at being a family. He knew they could never become a real family, not with how different their statuses in society were, but it sure felt wonderful to at least pretend for a while. Though he knew it wouldn’t last forever, no matter how much he wished for it. Good things never lasted, especially not for him.

“Yuuri?”, Viktor called his name, pulling him out from his depressing thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?” His alpha looked worried.

He cuddled against Viktor’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Just… thinking.”

“About what?”

Yuuri paused. It had been a question, not command, right?

“Do I have to tell you?”

Now it was Viktor’s turn to pause.

“No, you don’t. But please do if it’s something I can help you with.”

Yuuri just smiled at Viktor and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, before resting his head under his collarbone.

 

By 23:55 Yura was having some serious trouble staying awake, not that Yuuri could blame him. They’d have to put him to bed right after the fireworks ended.

For now, they got up to stand closer to the fence. Though it probably wouldn’t help much in getting a better view.

Yura was being a little difficult though, so Yuuri just picked him up and held him close to his chest, making sure to have him in a position that would allow him to actually see the spectacle that was about to unfold.

Yuuri startled a little when there was a sudden weight on his shoulders, however he relaxed again, when he realized it was just Viktor putting a blanket around him. Or better, it was Viktor putting an arm around him that had a blanked draped over it. He made sure to have Yuuri put the blanket around Yura as well, and Viktor himself was pressing up to Yuuri side, so he himself would definitely not have to worry about getting cold, he realized, cuddling back against Viktor.

“Let’s count down, okay Yura?”, Yuuri asked when it got close to midnight.

“Yeah!”, Yura squealed, only to yawn right afterwards, making Yuuri and Viktor chuckle.

“Okay! 10… 9… 8…7…6…5…4…3…2…-“

When Yuuri was about to say ‘1’, Viktor had pulled him even closer, and started to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

Yuuri heard Yura scream zero, and the start of the fireworks, before Viktor decided he was done kissing him.

He blinked at his alpha confused.

But Viktor only smiled at him softly.

“It’s for good luck”, he said, squeezing Yuuri’s hip.

He could only smile at the man exasperatedly, and looked at the beautiful display of colors and shapes that were lighting up the night sky over London, but he eventually gave Viktor another kiss, to show that he wasn’t mad for being distracted at such a crucial moment, of course.

Viktor was all too happy to reciprocate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna bet that this was one of the most awkward sex scenes you’ve ever read lolol but I hope you enjoyed it anyway xD
> 
> If you’re confused how the house looks because I’m not going into much detail describing it, you can check out the second part of this series and look at some pictures to get a clearer… picture… wow that was bad lol
> 
> And last but not least, I wish all of you a very happy new year!!!


	28. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of this either half dead or half asleep so please don’t be too hard on my typos or English with this chapter okay?^-^;; I promise I’ll go over it again some time next month to fix the worst, but I just really wanted to get this out to you ^-^;;

January 1st was a very, very slow day.

After Yuuri had carried Yura to his bed, since the boy had fallen asleep when they were still watching the fireworks, Viktor had gotten out some champagne, because apparently it had been absolutely necessary to clink glasses.

Between the two of them they had somehow managed to kill the whole bottle, which in hindsight, was a mistake.

Yuuri hadn’t allowed himself to ever get drunk before, because he felt like he needed to keep his wits if he wanted to stay free for as long as possible, and a drunk omega was an easy target. But he knew that he was safe with Viktor, so he hadn’t paid attention to how much he was drinking.

He’d only realized he was drunk when he laughed about the fact that even though Viktor had always won gold, his hair was silver! He told Viktor he needed to dye his hair because this just didn’t make sense.

Luckily, Viktor had been amused by Yuuri’s antics and drank the rest of the bottle himself, leaving Yuuri to pout, until the omega had the ingenious idea that they absolutely needed to dance right now, because that’s what people do at parties, yes?

He had taken Viktor’s hand and dragged him all the way over to the ballroom. He had been making a fool out of himself in trying to get Viktor to dance with him, until Viktor told him that he just couldn’t keep up with breakdancing, at which point Yuuri had remembered that his alphas legs were bad, which had caused him to burst into tears, because it was such a tragedy!

After that he had somehow gotten Viktor to dance a slow waltz with him, but it had been an utter mess, just because Yuuri had been freaking out about stepping on Viktor’s feet, because what if he made his legs even worse!?

Viktor had probably gotten a little fed up with him, because he remembered how the alpha had dragged him to bed and actually tucked him in, insisting that sleeping would be good for him. Which was silly because he couldn’t sleep without Viktor! So he had been waiting for Viktor to come back from the bathroom for about half an hour before he realized that Viktor had tucked him into Yuuri’s own bed, and left through the door to the hallway, not the bathroom.

Whining pathetically, Yuuri had gotten up, and somehow managed to climb the stairs and get into Viktor’s room. Viktor had been reading at that point, and looked at Yuuri fondly exasperated, until he’d somehow managed to crawl under his alpha’s blanket and into his arms. When he’d gotten comfortable enough, he’d started whining again, just to let his alpha know that he hadn’t appreciated being left alone.

He’d burst into tears when Viktor had laughed at him.

Though he distinctly remembered Viktor apologizing and saying something along the lines of Yuuri being too cute. Which was a lie, but Yuuri could live with that.

And to show that he’d forgiven Viktor, he’d started humping him.

Which had been a mess.

Until Viktor had decided to give him a handjob, during which Yuuri had fallen asleep.

And he’d woken up with a hangover, which is why today was a slow day.

Viktor didn’t look any worse for the wear, though Yuuri felt like a trashcan- a trashcan that was fighting against his trash escaping from time to time.

The fact that Viktor had this utterly amused glint in his eyes whenever he looked at Yuuri didn’t really help in making him feel better about last night.

He couldn’t be mad at Viktor though, because he kept bringing him water and medicine and easily digestible food and told him to stay in bed until he felt better and even allowed him to read his book.

Which was written in Cyrillic, but Yuuri appreciated the thought anyway.

He managed to fight his way out of bed in time for lunch, which Viktor had cooked.

It didn’t look bad, and it tasted okay, but one could easily tell that the alpha was lacking some practice. Which wasn’t surprising. He had staff to take care of that after all.

After lunch Viktor tested out some of the new toys with Yura that he’d gotten for Christmas. Yuuri wanted to play with them as well, though his head and stomach told him to not move too much, which is why he’d settled to sit in front of the fireplace, snuggled himself under a blanket and just watched father and son being utterly silly.

Yura even came to cuddle with him at one point when the boy realized that Yuuri was feeling a bit out of it, and it made his heart feel so… full. He couldn’t help but shower the boy with kisses and cuddles.

Only for Viktor to feel left out apparently, because he soon had a full grown alpha pouting at him.

For being ignored.

Needless to say they spent the rest of the day mostly cuddling, and watching yet another Disney movie.

The next day was when things started to go downhill.

Yuuri knew the signs of an incoming heat.

He knew them, but he’d tried to ignore them anyway.

Until Viktor accidentally brushed a hand against his naked arm. He should’ve worn long sleeves, he realized then, when it was too late.

“Yuuri! You’re burning up!”, Viktor exclaimed, shocked, until realization dawned on his face only a moment later.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”, he asked, frowning heavily.

However, before Yuuri could answer Viktor was already shaking his head, and got his phone out.

“Georgi. Has Mila arrived already? Good. I want you to pick her up from the hotel and bring her here right now.”

After hanging up, Viktor put his hand on Yuuri’s forehead again, still frowning.

“You really should’ve told me, Yuuri.”

“I- I just thought I’d have some more time… I don’t feel like it’s about to start or anything…”

“Well, if it were about to start then it would already be too late for me to get everything prepared.”

Viktor didn’t sound happy with Yuuri.

And Yuuri couldn’t handle that right now.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered, close to tears already. He didn’t want his alpha to be mad at him. Especially not before the first heat he’d ever share with anyone.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?” Viktor asked confused.

“I don’t want you to… please don’t be mad at me. I- I just… I didn’t…”

Yuuri gave up stammering and just stared at the floor.

_God he was pathetic._

Viktor didn’t even smell mad to begin with.

“Oh darling, I’m not mad at you. I just wish you’d tell me those things. I know you’ve always gone through heats by yourself so I don’t blame you for keeping everything to yourself this time, either. But I _will_ be with you this time which means I need to organize someone to look after Yura and the house until we’re done, and I can’t do that when your heat is already there.”

While he was talking, Viktor had come closer to give Yuuri a big hug. It comforted him to no end to smell that his alpha wasn’t upset from up close. There wasn’t even a trace of it.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, darling. Judging by your temperature we still have a few hours. It should be fine.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, sweetheart, I’m not mad.”

Yuuri buried his head into Viktor’s chest, knowing he was being overly dramatic. But he just couldn’t help it. He’d mentally prepared himself to have Viktor there with him during his heat, so if Viktor were to abandon him now, because Yuuri was being stupid, he didn’t think he could take it.

It was scary.

Sure, he still felt extremely intimidated by the thought of spending his heat with someone else, and not just by himself, but he also couldn’t take any comfort in the thought that he was used to enduring it that way anymore. He didn’t know why that was exactly, but his emotions and thoughts were running haywire at this point, so trying to make heads and tails of his feelings was a lost cause.

“Listen, Yuuri, I want to take you to the heat room right now, so say good-bye to Yura for the next two days, okay?”

“2 days?”

“Yes. Believe me, we’ll need a day to recover.”

Yuuri swallowed nervously, but walked over to where Yura was playing with his new toys, closely followed by Viktor.

“Yura”, Viktor started, “Yuuri and I will be gone for a few days, so Mila will come and spend some time with you, okay sweetie?”

Yura did not look impressed.

“No! I don’t want you to go!”

Viktor sighed, but didn’t seem surprised at the outburst.

“Look, Yura, Yuuri is not feeling well right now. So he needs to go to a very quiet room where he can be away from everything for a bit, because that way he can get better faster. You want him to get better fast, right?”

Yura nodded, but his lip was quivering a little.

“But- but why do you have to go, too?”

“Because I know how to help Yuuri to feel better again.”

Yura looked at the floor for a minute or two, and Yuuri was getting increasingly worried by the not-response, actually starting to contemplate to spend his heat alone after all, when-

“Okay. But daddy, you have to promise to kiss Katsudon where he’s hurting for me! A lot! Because that makes it better fast, too!”

Viktor smiled at that.

“I promise. I’ll kiss and cuddle with him as much as I can.”

Yura, looking satisfied now, stretched his arms out to Yuuri, so he hugged the little boy tightly for a long moment.

It took another few long moments before Yuuri and Viktor walked into the adjacent ballroom, Yura staying behind with his toys in the living room. Before he walked out of sight, he couldn’t help but turn around to look at Yura one more time, only to see the boy staring back at him sadly. Yuuri waved at him but could feel himself tearing up, especially when Yura waved back.

 _This was stupid,_ he decided when he wiped a stray tear away. He’d be gone for only 2 days. No matter how attached he might have gotten to Yura, 2 days was not a long time, so he really shouldn’t be reacting like that!

Viktor opened a door that had been partially hidden by the heavy curtains lining the walls, and gestured for Yuuri to go through it first.

They were standing in a long, rather narrow hallway now, and Yuuri realized that, if they were on the ground floor, this would be the hallway that led to the garage.

When Viktor opened the next door for him, at the end of the hallway, Yuuri walked into a storage room, which was… not what he had expected.

“Viktor?”, he asked confused.

“Follow me”, was the only thing his alpha said, though judging by the smirk and the amused twinkle in his eyes, confusion was probably the reaction Viktor had hoped for.

Ass.

Speaking of ass, the actual butt of the ass in front him was really, _really_ nice to look at. The shape was just- perfect. And Yuuri just knew that it was firm and he wanted to grab it, to see just how much he could squish it and-

Viktor turned around just when Yuuri’s hand almost reached the butt.

Yuuri froze.

There was no way he could talk his way out of that one.

He was caught red-handed.

He whimpered.

“Yuuuri～ were you trying to grab my butt?”, Viktor asked, sounding delighted.

“N-no…”

Viktor raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay yes. But- but I- and- and-!” Yuuri gave up and stared at the floor in defeat.

He saw Viktor’s feet appear in his field of vision only a second before he felt the alpha’s fingers under his chin, pushing his head up until he met an utterly seductive look.

“Yuuri, you can touch me wherever you want whenever you want, so don’t hold yourself back. I’d love for you to do it.”

Yuuri whimpered again. Viktor using his low voice to murmur stuff like that was lethal.

Viktor let out an amused huff, before he took Yuuri’s hand and dragged him towards a…

“What’s that?”

“That’s a hobbit door.”

Yuuri blinked.

“Why is there a hobbit door?”

“I don’t know Yuuri, maybe in order for you to be able to enter the room behind it?”

Yuuri almost growled at Viktor’s sass.

“No, I mean, why is there a _hobbit_ door?”

“Because why not.”

Apparently Viktor was done talking about the door, because he went to open it. Which seemed to be a bit of struggle for his alpha. It took Yuuri a second to realize that the door was actually made out of stone, so no matter how small it was, it was bound to be very heavy. Especially with how thick it was. How was Viktor even able to open it!?

It was the main reason why Yuuri hesitated to get into the room behind that door.

“If… if I go in there, I won’t be able to get out again, will I?”, he asked, knowing full well that Viktor was physically stronger than him, and if even he struggled…

“No, you won’t. But no one will be able to get in either, so you can rest easy.”

“But… you will also come in, right behind me, right?”

Viktor hesitated.

“No, darling. I need to go back and keep an eye on Yura until Mila arrives. I will come and join you as soon as I can though, promise.”

Yuuri bit his lip.

“What- what if I want to get out? What if I panic or- or-“

“Yuuri. You still have your phone with you. If anything is wrong, or you need me to come back you can always call me. We’re still in the same house, it won’t take long for me to get here.”

Yuuri suddenly felt very stupid. Of course Viktor would still be here, there was no reason for him to just… go back to Devonshire or something and forget that Yuuri was still in there, right?

…right.

Hopefully.

“You won’t forget me in there, right?”

He just had to ask, he couldn’t help it. He knew how forgetful Viktor could be after all.

“Of course I won’t just leave you there! Yuuri! What happened to you trusting me?!”

Viktor looked actually hurt right now, which is not what Yuuri had wanted, at all.

“I’m sorry, I trust you, I just… it’s… it’s scary.”

“Because you don’t want to be alone? Or because you won’t be able to open the door?”

“Both”, Yuuri admitted.

“Should I leave it open then?”

Yuuri was about to say yes, when he stopped to actually think about it.

He could feel himself getting closer to his heat by the minute, so it would only be a matter of time until his skin would turn itchy and he’d get rid of his clothes. And he knew himself well enough that an open door would make him extremely paranoid if that happened before Viktor would come back to close it.

“No”, he decided determinedly. “No, just… don’t… don’t leave me alone for long, please…”

“I promise, I won’t”, Viktor said softly, and actually came to hug him again, and press a kiss to his temple.

“One more thing”, Viktor said, and pulled out a rather big collar that Yuuri had never seen before. “I’ll put this on you for the duration of your heat, okay? To be honest, I don’t trust myself to… well, to not accidentally mate with you, so this will prevent me from biting your neck.”

There was an actual little lock attached to the collar, too, probably to prevent Viktor from opening it in the heat of the moment or something, no pun intended.

“Okay.”

“I’ll take the key with me and keep it in my room until afterwards, so we won’t get any funny ideas”, Viktor informed him, when he was done fastening it to Yuuri’s neck.

And as always, Yuuri was impressed with Viktor’s foresight.

A little more at ease now, Yuuri got on his knees, to crawl through the hobbit door, only to be met by… a sight.

“I’ll be back in a bit, Yuuri”, he heard Viktor say.

“Uh huh”, was the only reply he could manage to form though.

He was kneeling on simple, red tiles, but in front of him… well. There was a low, leather covered, deep step, with enough space to get comfortably undressed on, without having to fear falling over. And behind that one step was an enormous mattress, or padding, or whatever that covered the whole room from wall to wall.

To Yuuri’s left side were 4 small-ish fridges, probably to store drinks and a little bit of food.

Yuuri opened one, to see it fully stocked, proving his theory to be right.

He looked to his right then, only to look straight into a bathroom. He blinked, confused that Viktor would leave the door open, but noticed a second later that there wasn’t even a door. There was a piece of wall though, that didn’t quite reach the outer wall. There weren’t even curtains. Yuuri was a little perturbed at not having any privacy when he had to… do his business, but then again, he’d heard about heats being messy and dirty and disgusting, so not bothering with a door was probably the smart thing to do. There were even a big bathtub and shower, so maybe Viktor would make sure that the both of them wouldn’t get too dirty.

Yuuri crawled further towards the padding then, to look around the corner out of sheer curiosity. He hadn’t actually expected to find anything, however he did find a mountain of… blankets and pillows.

That was a very pleasant surprise, Yuuri thought stunned.

He crawled over there.

The pillows were soft and fluffy, and the blankets were especially soft and everything smelled just a tiny little bit of Viktor and Yuuri wanted to roll around in that mountain of blankets.

So he did.

And then he realized that he’d made an utter mess of what Viktor had prepared for him.

Which was bad.

But! But maybe if he arranged everything for them to cuddle on comfortably, then his alpha would be happy with him?

Yeah, that’s a good plan, Yuuri thought and started to rearrange the mess into a nice and cozy nest.

Halfway through his clothes started bothering him immensely, because they were just so scratchy, but he needed to focus on the nest! Because what if Viktor came back before he was done?! He couldn’t have that, so he pulled through until he’d used every single pillow and blanket for his nest, and, if Yuuri was honest, he was pretty damn proud of what he’d built there. Especially because it was the first time he’d ever built one, and it turned out this great. He just hoped Viktor would be proud of him as well.

But he really needed to get out of those bothersome clothes! Which he did. But they ruined the aesthetics of his nest, and he couldn’t have that. He was pretty sure he’d seen a hamper in the bathroom though, so he crawled all the way there to finally get his stupid clothes out of his sight.

As soon as he got back to his nest he made himself comfortable, which was easy, because everything was just so _soft_! And pretty, too. The colors and patterns were all very pretty, which was probably why his nest turned out so pretty as well.

He was getting hot though, so he left the nest again. He didn’t want to sweat on it before his alpha got to see it at its best.

Yuuri went to search for the remote control to turn the air conditioning down a bit.

But before he could find it, the door opened, and Viktor crawled in.

Yuuri couldn’t help himself when he basically jumped at his alpha, successfully knocking him to the side.

“Oof. Yuu- oh. I see.”

His alpha sounded like he was close to laughing at him, but Yuuri could live with that. He was just happy to have him close now.

“Let me close the door darling, okay? I’ll be all yours after that.”

Yuuri whined, but got off Viktor, deep down knowing that he was right. And because he didn’t like open doors either.

As soon as Viktor was done locking it, Yuuri grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the room, to where the padding was, so he could show him the nest.

“Excited, aren’t you?”, Viktor commented humorously.

The humor was lost on Yuuri though, he was just too focused on getting validation on the nest. He was anxious because it was his first one, and what if Viktor didn’t like it? That would be a disaster!

Finally pulling his alpha around the corner, Yuuri stopped, and panted a little. He was too excited, and his body was feeling extremely hot. He should probably drink something. But Viktor’s opinion was more important.

“Wow!”, his alpha exclaimed, as soon as he saw the nest. “Yuuri! That’s amazing! It looks so cozy and inviting! That’s the best nest I’ve ever seen, you’ve done such a great job, and in such a short amount of time, too!”

Yuuri jumped in Viktor’s arms then, relieved beyond belief that his alpha approved of his very first nest.

“Aww, Yuuri, were you scared I wouldn’t like it?”

Yuuri whined against his chest in confirmation.

“Oh, darling, I could never not like something you made.”

It took Yuuri a minute to process the meaning of the double negative.

Though to be fair, Viktor’s cool hands on his overheated, naked back were very distracting.

He shivered, and started to pull at Viktor’s shirt. Because if his alpha’s hands were cold, then that meant his alpha was cold, which was not good, but he could warm him up with his own body heat. But Viktor needed to get naked for that.

He managed to get the shirt off rather clumsily, and only with Viktor’s help. And he needed even more help to get the pants off Viktor, but at least he hadn’t bothered with any underwear.

As soon as his alpha was naked, Yuuri jumped at him again, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s middle, and his arms around Viktor’s neck. If he wanted to warm Viktor up with his own body heat, then having as much skin contact as possible was important.

Viktor must’ve thought so too, because he’d caught Yuuri readily.

Actually, now that Yuuri thought about it, wasn’t it better to have some friction to warm Viktor up? Friction made things even warmer, right? So he rubbed himself against his alpha as best as he could, which was more like humping him, but who cares, as long as his alpha stops being cold.

“Ungh. Okay, okay, I get it sweetheart, but let me carry you to the nest first, yes? It’d be such a waste not to use it.”

Well. His alpha was right about that. Yuuri stopped moving, to make it easier for Viktor to carry him there.

Once they arrived, Viktor let himself fall forward, crashing down on top of Yuuri, which… Yuuri was very fine with. He liked having his alpha as close to him as possible after all.

But now that they were in their nest, Yuuri started rubbing Viktor warm again. Which proved to be very difficult in this position.

Viktor didn’t seem to care though, because he started kissing Yuuri then, which Yuuri liked, a lot, but he wasn’t sure if kissing should really be a focus if Viktor was freezing.

Because, despite his best efforts just now, Viktor had only gotten colder.

Yuuri whined distressed. He didn’t want his alpha to be cold!

He loosened his legs around him and pushed against his chest, causing Viktor to sit up.

Yuuri sat up as well, but only to push Viktor onto his back.

It earned him a frown.

Yuuri whined.

Why did his alpha frown at him if he was just trying to make him warm and comfy?

Yuuri was appeased when Viktor’s chest rumbled though, so he stopped worrying, and got on top of his alpha.

He was happy his alpha let him do it, too, because alphas were usually the ones in control, but Yuuri figured that his alpha was just really nice.

His vision was turning a little hazy when he was rubbing himself all over Viktor as best as he could, and he’d started panting again, but he was finally getting some results and Viktor’s hands against his butt got a little warmer.

Satisfied, he cuddled himself against Viktor’s chest, letting out a long, deep purr.

It had the strangest affect on his alpha though, because he suddenly grabbed his butt tighter and growled at him.

Put out by that, Yuuri opened his eyes, blinking but unable to get the hazy fog out of his vision. He turned to look at Viktor anyway, only to come face to face with an utterly unsatisfied look on his face.

Had Yuuri done something wrong?

He whimpered, worrying that he’d somehow upset his alpha, though the only reaction he got, was Viktor snapping his jaw at him.

Yuuri had jerked away in time, so nothing had happened, but it was obvious to see that Viktor wasn’t happy with something.

Whining dejectedly, Yuuri slid off his alpha, and as soon as he’d put some distance between them, Viktor was sitting up, and snapped his jaw at him again.

Yuuri was still confused on what he’d done so utterly wrong to get such a reaction from his alpha, that he hadn’t payed enough attention, and was too slow to save himself this time.

Though instead of actually getting hurt by a dissatisfied alpha rejecting him, Viktor had gone for his nose, which was unpleasant, but not actually painful.

He pushed Viktor’s face away from his own, still utterly confused. If Viktor was unhappy with him, then he should be going in for the ‘kill’, and not for his nose, right?

Unless…

Unless he was playing. Taking a closer look at his eyes, he indeed found a playful glint beneath the haziness that had began to cloud Viktor’s own eyes.

Was- was his alpha- but he hadn’t said anything about it?

But he’d heard stories about other alphas, so… was his alpha going into rut?

 _No, wait that actually made sense_ , Yuuri realized, mind going a mile minute.

Alpha’s were not necessarily as playful as Viktor was, but they did enjoy to hunt their omegas before they got down to business.

So… did Viktor want to hunt him? Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the alpha, just to provoke a reaction.

The reaction came immediately, with Viktor growling at him warningly.

Well then. If Viktor wanted to play, they’d play.

Yuuri was up on his feet and running to the other side of the room in an instant.

He heard Viktor following close behind, so he took a sharp turn and ran towards another corner. Viktor had good reflexes though, so Yuuri only got a little bit of a lead, before Viktor quickly managed to cage him into the corner.

With his back to the wall, Yuuri couldn’t do much but try to escape by breaking through, so he deked to the left, before running to the right. His alpha caught him around the waist anyway, so he struggled to get free, and, when he was, ran back towards the nest.

He was about to make another sharp turn, when Viktor toppled him over and they landed inside their nest again.

Yuuri weakly pawed against Viktor’s chest to get him off,  but he didn’t _want_ him to get off so there wasn’t any real intent behind it. He whined a bit in surrender as well.

After all, he’d humored him now, and he wanted to be close to his alpha anyway, and not run away from him.

Luckily, Viktor preened in victory above him, so Yuuri figured he was satisfied, now that he successfully caught himself an omega.

Yuuri let his head loll to the side, and pressed himself against his alpha in order to get his attention.

It was very successful, too, because Viktor immediately started nuzzling his neck, which… should feel better than it felt. He frowned when he remembered the collar. And then he whined, because he wanted to _feel_ Viktor.

Viktor’s chest started rumbling in an effort to calm Yuuri’s whining, and it was kind of successful. Yuuri still wanted to feel more of Viktor though, so he tried to get him to lay on his back again, but Viktor didn’t budge this time.

Instead, he let his entire weight drop on Yuuri, which, honestly, was just as well. As long as Yuuri got some skin-on-skin he was happy.

He wanted a kiss though, so he tugged at Viktor’s hair a little, and luckily his alpha complied. Rather thoroughly, too. Yuuri enjoyed having Viktor’s tongue to play with though, so he didn’t complain, and just wrapped his arms around his alpha’s shoulders.

However, the longer they kissed, the hazier his mind and vision got. He was starting to become increasingly horny, too, which was why he couldn’t resist thrusting his hips against Viktor’s.

And god- that felt so good. His alpha was hard already, so he only had to readjust his hips a little bit before he could rub himself against his alpha’s dick in the most satisfying way. He knew he should let Viktor handle the pace and everything, but he just couldn’t resist the feeling of his big, hard dick sliding over his omega parts.

It wasn’t enough though, so he whined in order to let Viktor know he should just get _on_ with it. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t already inside him anyway.

As a reply, Viktor just grumbled something Yuuri couldn’t comprehend, before Viktor lifted his hips away from Yuuri.

Feeling bereft, Yuuri whined heartbreakingly, but Viktor didn’t budge, and instead of entering him, he just started to lick and nibble at Yuuri’s nipples. Which felt good as well, but it wasn’t what Yuuri wanted.

So he whined some more.

Until Viktor bit his nipple a little too hard, while making a displeased sound.

However, he moved his licking and kissing further down his belly right afterwards, so maybe his whining hadn’t been in vain.

When Viktor finally licked Yuuri’s dick, he almost started crying in relief. He’d gotten so very hard when Viktor had played with his body and he just wanted to have his alpha’s dick inside him already! Where was Viktor taking his restraint from!?

Yuuri couldn’t help himself when he bucked his hips further into Viktor’s mouth when he started sucking at his dick. It just felt _so good_. Viktor didn’t do anything to stop him either, so Yuuri thrust his dick into Viktor’s mouth over and over again, only to cum as soon as he felt a finger being pushed inside him.

He was still hard afterwards and he still didn’t feel satisfied. But the fingers scissoring his vagina helped a little. Especially when they brushed over that one spot that made him see stars.

When Viktor was finally done preparing him, he flipped Yuuri over onto his stomach, causing him to let out a grunt at the sudden, rough treatment. He could feel that Viktor was still behind him though, so Yuuri didn’t care too much. If only Viktor would put it in already!

Yuuri pushed his butt towards Viktor, and even wiggled it a bit, just so Viktor would finally hurry up. He didn’t think he could take any more of this anticipation.

He held still as soon as he felt Viktor’s dick sliding against his opening, though he did that a few times, before Yuuri had enough and pressed against it some more when he felt him at that spot, causing the tip to slip in. Viktor growled a little at that, but Yuuri didn’t care. He just wanted to be fucked already.

Viktor must’ve gotten the message when Yuuri attempted to growl as well, because as soon as he’d done that, his alpha pushed his cock inside in one swift motion. Still, Yuuri had felt every single inch and god, it was a delicious feeling to have Viktor so deep inside of him.

He purred in satisfaction.

Viktor shifted around a bit and grabbed Yuuri’s hips, before he finally, _finally_ started fucking into him for real. It was neither gentle nor slow; instead the thrusts were hard, fast paced and oh so filling. He could still feel the stretch the size of Viktor’s dick put him through, but even that felt good right now. He didn’t even bother to try and control his moaning.

After a few moments Viktor grabbed his upper arms and pulled him up towards him, to kiss and suck on his neck as well as he could with that stupid collar, which- oh god. That was- that was actually a very good a idea.

The hard thrusts of his dick as well as the love bites were a fantastic combo as it was, but Yuuri’s nipples also ached for attention.

Viktor was holding him in place with one arm wrapped around his hips, and the other one grabbed his shoulder, so one of his nipples did get to brush against Viktor’s arm with his alpha’s movements but it just wasn’t enough. So Yuuri went to take Viktor’s arm away from his hips, so he could put it to some use on his chest, when he brushed over his own stomach, only to feel it moving with his alpha’s thrusts.

He blinked his eyes open, and even though his vision didn’t get very clear, he could definitely _see_ Viktor’s dick when he rammed it in.

Because it caused an actual bulge in his stomach.

Oh god.

That- that was weirdly arousing.

His nipples now forgotten, Yuuri fixated on the bulge that Viktor kept making into his stomach.

He- that- that was… and he felt the deep spots Viktor was hitting while seeing it as well.

Oh god.

It was then that Viktor decided to pay some attention to Yuuri’s nipples by flicking against them.

Yuuri gasped.

And Viktor repeated the action.

Many times.

All the while hammering his dick into Yuuri at the same fast pace.

And Yuuri was still staring at the bulge that kept appearing and disappearing in his belly.

It was too much.

After only a few minutes his muscles started convulsing heavily, and he came shortly after.

Viktor didn’t break his pace though, and kept ramming into him, which was perfect. Because Yuuri was pretty sure he’d die if Viktor were to stop.

He needed more.

More of everything.

But this position was stupid.

He growled and pushed himself away from Viktor. Only to turn around, and let himself fall onto his back. He sprawled himself out as best as he could and spread his legs for Viktor as far as they would go.

His alpha was back on and in him in an instant, but this time Yuuri made sure to get kissed thoroughly as well.

Luckily, Viktor got the message quickly and after that it didn’t take long for Yuuri to get lost in the pleasure.

He knew they fucked long and hard.

He knew he’d scratched Viktor’s back almost open.

He knew Viktor had filled him with his cum several times, without knotting, and without taking a break afterwards.

Because both of their bodies had forgotten how to feel sexually satisfied.

What he didn’t know was how much more his body would be able to take.

His throat was sore from moaning and groaning and whining and screaming, he’d had more orgasms than he could count, his muscles were feeling tired, and his dick had gone flaccid a short while ago.

And he could actually think about things other than Viktor’s dick.

Which probably meant that his heat was about to be over.

Which meant they had fucked for 24 hours straight.

Which- was that even possible?!

Apparently, because Viktor was still not done.

Right, he’d gone into his rut, shortly after he’d arrived in the room, if Yuuri remembered correctly. So it probably wouldn’t last for very much longer either.

Yuuri’s body was hyper sensitive though, so even Viktor just breathing against his neck sent violent shivers through his whole body. And that was nothing compared to what his alpha’s dick made him feel.

To keep it short, he was a mess.

However, he was an extremely satisfied mess.

And a sensitive mess, he realized again, when Viktor released inside him once more, though this time he actually knotted him. The unexpected stretch of his well-used vagina sent Yuuri over the edge one more time, though apart from a sob at feeling so raw, he didn’t have much else to give at this point.

He didn’t even have the strength to wrap his arms around Viktor anymore, even though he desperately wanted to.

He was just so… exhausted.

And… and satisfied.

And… tired.

He… he should… sleep.

 

When Yuuri woke up, he was lying securely in Viktor’s arms, surrounded be softest of blankets and feeling toasty.

He was almost sad about it, but he did need to use the toilet.

However, when he made the slightest movement of trying to sit up, he realized just how stiff his whole body was, and that moving from this exact position was probably not a good idea.

And then there was the fact that Viktor was holding onto him rather tightly.

That… was a problem.

Well, not really, but he didn’t know how to get up now. He didn’t want to wake Viktor up either, because, if Yuuri felt this sore, then Viktor probably was as well, if not more, and he deserved to rest.

With a heavy sigh, he wiggled out of Viktor’s embrace somehow, trying to ignore the discomfort.

 

When he came back from the bathroom, he took a moment to just look at Viktor laying in the nest Yuuri had built.

It did weird things to his heart.

He hurried back to his alpha as fast as he could, which really wasn’t fast at all, because of the rather heavy limp he was sporting. However, he nestled himself against Viktor as soon as he could, feeling… well… he didn’t actually know what he was feeling. His body felt satisfied, but very sore, and his mind was a mess.

Obviously, he didn’t regret spending his heat with Viktor; if he did, he wouldn’t have cuddled up to him just now, but the fact that his heat had somehow triggered Viktor’s rut was… a little concerning. Well, not really concerning, because it wasn’t actually a bad thing, but it was unusual. Because they weren’t mates. But maybe their compatibility was just that good a something?

Maybe.

He’d have to ask Viktor.

Anyway, he could see now why omegas preferred to spend their heats with whomever. It wasn’t like Yuuri suddenly hadn’t cared about Viktor being the one who’d spent it with him, but he had somehow become more of… well, something that would satisfy his needs. He could see omegas like Phichit having absolutely no problem snatching alphas off the streets to spend the heat with them, for their own pleasure, if such a thing were possible.

He could see it, yes, and he was sure that omegas like Phichit honestly didn’t have a problem with it, but Yuuri still didn’t think he’d be able to just… have sex with anyone else but Viktor, and that included his heat. He knew he hadn’t been shy or anxious or embarrassed or anything really, but he was 200% sure that it only happened so smoothly because he’d had a lot of time to get used to his alpha beforehand, and even had sex with him before the heat happened. He honestly didn’t think he could’ve done it with anyone else.

Feeling a new appreciation for the time Viktor had taken to make Yuuri feel comfortable with him, Yuuri cuddled as close to his alpha as possible, and hugged him as best as he could.

Even after all the… dirty things they’d done, Yuuri felt no shame at all. Which, honestly, creeped him out a bit. Because, well… it had been so… dirty. And… and just… Yuuri suppressed a shiver. He’d let his omega instincts take complete control over his body and his omega instinct, or thoughts for that matter, were perverted. It made Yuuri almost glad that he could barely remember what exactly they had done.

However, he did remember one thing, that stood out with shocking clarity. It must’ve been in the very beginning, when Viktor was pounding into him from behind, and both of them had been kneeling. He remembered the bulge that had formed in his belly, every time Viktor sheathed himself inside him completely.

That bulge had been… weird.

Sure, he had some belly fat, so he was used to not having a flat belly but this… this had been different for some reason.

And for some reason it had triggered the thought of ‘what if there was a bulge in his stomach that was caused by Viktor, but not because his dick was in there?’, ‘what if… what if he got pregnant?’

Yuuri buried his scarlet face into Viktor’s chest.

He shouldn’t entertain thoughts like that as if they were pleasant!

He _really_ shouldn’t!

And even if that were to happen, there was only the teeniest tiniest chance of them mating anyway.

Also, they already had Yura, and he absolutely adored Yura.

He didn’t need to get pregnant to have those kinds of parental feelings, which is why he should really _not_ entertain those thoughts. In fact, he should be happy he-

“Ungh”, was the sound that interrupted his rapid thoughts.

Viktor was groaning deeply and tried to move, rather ineffectively, because Yuuri was still laying on top of him.

“Yuuri?”, Viktor asked groggily.

“Hm?” Yuuri lifted his head to get a better look at Viktor.

His alpha was still blinking rapidly, trying to wake up. Why was that so… cute?

“Oh… Yuuri. Are you okay?”

What.

“Yes?”

Viktor was still trying to wake up, but now he was also patting his way along Yuuri’s head, shoulders and back until he hugged him properly.

“Yeah? I uh… rut… ‘m sorry… control… gone…”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

“Go back to sleep Viktor, you’re not making any sense.”

“Ugh.”

Not even 5 seconds later, Viktor was sleeping again.

Yuuri huffed out a smile, but nestled himself closer to Viktor, and went back to sleep himself.

 

Yuuri got woken up by soft touches stroking over his still naked back.

He purred.

Because why wouldn’t he?

He was warm, laying underneath something very soft and on top of a muscular chest, and he had his nose full of his alpha’s scent. Which meant he was safe, too. One couldn’t get any more comfy than that.

“Yuuri?”, his alpha whispered, and… was that worry he could hear in his voice?

He frowned.

Worry had no place in his happy bubble.

“Hm?”

“Are you awake?”

“I guess”, Yuuri grumbled. He didn’t _want_ to be awake.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy.”

There was a pause.

“No, I mean… does something hurt?”

Hurt? Yuuri? What was Viktor talking about?!

Almost indignantly, Yuuri attempted to sit up. Which was when he realized that Viktor had, indeed, kind of a point.

He was _sore_. All over.

He groaned and let himself fall on top of Viktor again.

“I’m sore”, Yuuri admitted.

“How bad?”

“Why are you so worried?”, Yuuri asked instead of answering. He’d been content until just now but Viktor questioning him like this was a little annoying.

“Because your heat triggered my rut, Yuuri. I have no idea what I did to you and I… I really hope I haven’t done anything to, well to hurt you too badly. The last thing I remember clearly is you rubbing yourself all over me and then… nothing.”

 _Oh_.

Yuuri couldn’t help the blush that spread over what felt like his whole body.

He remembered that part as well, though rather vaguely.

He even remembered what happened after that, up until he was getting fucked while laying on his back. That’s where he started blanking, too, but he really didn’t think that Viktor had done anything to him he needed to worry about.

“Well, you wanted to play a bit and then we uhh… you know. I don’t remember much either but what I do remember… was kind of… nice, actually… yeah…”, he finished awkwardly.

“I wanted to play?”, Viktor asked incredulously.

“Yes. Like- like you know… catch me and stuff.”

Viktor groaned.

“Yuuri, sweetheart, I’m pretty sure I wasn’t playing.”

“No, you were definitely playing. You didn’t take it seriously at all; you even let me run again after you caught me, I remember that.”

“I… I did?” He sounded utterly flabbergasted.

“Yes…?”

Was that weird?

Looking back at it now, Yuuri felt like it was a little peculiar, too, but not in a bad way.

“Well. Seems like I like you even more than I realized. Yuuri?”

“Hm?”

“Why aren’t you looking at me?” Viktor sounded amused now.

“Because if I move from this exact position I will die.” Seriously.

“Oh? What if I wanted you to move so I could kiss you?” He was definitely being flirty now. Right?

“Tempting.”

“ _Properly_ kiss you?”

Yuuri groaned, knowing he’d lost. He moved just enough to get into a position that enabled him to press his lips to Viktor’s in a soft and tender kiss. Viktor didn’t deepen it, either; both of them were too spent and exhausted to move much, but still needed some form of physical affection. Yuuri was glad that he wasn’t the only one in that weird state.

They cuddled and kissed for what felt like hours before Viktor suggested to take a much needed bath together.

Yuuri wholeheartedly agreed.

However it turned out that Yuuri wasn’t the only one who was sore; Viktor was pretty sore himself. Which is why it took them quite a while to get into the bathroom. They took turns showering to get the worst off their bodies while some steamy hot water slowly filled the tub.

When Yuuri lowered himself into the tub after Viktor, he moaned in pleasure.

The warmth of the water did wonders to soothe the ache in his muscles, and Viktor giving him a massage was very, very welcome as well.

After they dried themselves off, Yuuri felt a lot better already, and a lot less foggy in his brain. And by the looks of it, Viktor was also doing better now.

Still, Yuuri thought the alpha deserved a hug for giving him that massage at the very least, so he walked over to do just that.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri didn’t replay, instead he just nestles his head against Viktor’s chest some more and purred. He figured they were about to go back to the part of the house where Yura was as well, and, as much as he loved Yura, he wasn’t ready to let go of Viktor for longer than a few minutes yet.

Viktor chuckled and tightly wrapped his arms around the omega.

“Better?”, he asked, already knowing the answer anyway, so Yuuri just nodded a bit.

 

They stood there like that for a long time before Viktor decided to head back to the main part of the house, saying they could cuddle a lot more comfortably there. And Yuuri had to admit, that Viktor had a point, as always.

When they walked into the living room, it was only to realize that it was dark outside and suspiciously quiet inside.

Viktor checked the clock.

“Oh. It’s just past midnight”, he let Yuuri know.

Yuuri was more than fine with that. And judging by the look on Viktor’s face, his alpha was quite pleased as well.

They didn’t hesitate to get back to Viktor’s room, and cuddle some more, until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all I’m sorry I haven’t posted for a while! >.<   
> But! I kinda spoiled all of you rotten with my updates in December so I hope you can bear with me for this month and be a bit lenient, yes? ^-^;; Honestly my work schedule for January is absolute HELL. Like. I have 4 days off this month. 4. Days. The whole month.   
> So yeah. I’m kinda dead when I get home and don’t really have the brain capacity to write stuff >.<   
> But I swear I’ll keep updating!! So no worries, okay? I still have a lot of plans for this story!!!
> 
> Okay so and second: I’ll assume that you expected a lot more smut from the heat lol but I have things to say in my defense!   
> 1) Time   
> 2) Length (this is over 8000 words!!!) and   
> 3) this is written from Yuuris point of view, remember? If Yuuri can’t really remember things, then I can’t write about them! xD anyway, I hope you’re not too disappointed; I promise they’ll have sex again at some point outside the heat lolol


	29. Wedding Day

Yuuri shot up into a sitting position with a gasp.

He’d been on the verge of waking up for a while now, though he had resisted becoming completely conscious, because he had been so comfy being nestled close to his alpha and all. But then a thought had occurred to him out of nowhere and-

“Viktor!”

“Ngh”

“Viktor!” Yuuri shook the man’s shoulder roughly.

“Wha-?” His alpha blinked blearily at him.

“Viktor! You said my heat triggered your rut! Does that count as having spent a rut with you, too?!”

“Sure?” Viktor still seemed to be more than half asleep.

In hindsight this might not have been the best way to have an important conversation such as this, but Yuuri couldn’t help but press further anyway.

“So that means I can stay here?”

This was almost too good to be true.

“Why wouldn’t you-?” Viktor cut himself off with a deep yawn.

Yuuri was tempted to throw some cold water all over Viktor in order to get him to _wake up already_.

But then he had a better idea.

After noticing Viktor’s morning wood that is.

Yuuri grinned devilishly.

And pulled the blanket away from Viktor quick enough for his alpha to be unable to react in time.

Viktor whined.

And then growled.

And when Yuuri licked the underside of Viktor’s dick, his alpha moaned.

“Yuuri… what… ah-“

Yuuri didn’t know where his self-confidence was coming from right now, but he hadn’t even stopped to think about what he was doing. He had the tip of Viktor’s dick in his mouth right now, and let his tongue play with it slowly, but with the pressure he knew Viktor liked best.

And man did his alpha like it, judging by the noises he made.

Yuuri had to suppress a grin.

Instead, he tried to take more of the dick into his mouth, which was a challenge, but he succeeded to take more than he’d ever managed to before. When he was sure that he probably wouldn’t start gagging again, he bobbed his head up and down for a while, all the while massaging that glorious piece of flesh with his tongue as well.

He was pretty damn proud of himself when Viktor started writhing and moaning in a more guttural way.

Until Viktor bucked his hips.

Because that’s when he gagged again, and pulled away from the dick hastily.

He heard Viktor make an almost cute sounding confused whining noise, before he realized his mistake.

“Shit, Yuuri I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

“It’s fine”, Yuuri rasped when his throat was kind of behaving again.

“No, it’s not, I-“

“I say it is.”

Viktor blinked at him.

He seemed fully awake now though, so he’d at least achieved his goal.

“Does… does that really mean I can stay with you now? Does the rut count, even though I was in heat?”, Yuuri asked again, now that Viktor had his wits about him again.

His alpha blinked at him before realization dawned on his face.

“Oh, right. There was that”, he said softly. “Yes, Yuuri, of course you can stay. You know that the only reason why I put up that condition in the first place was because you were so scared of sex, yes? Obviously you aren’t afraid of it anymore, at least you don’t seem to be, so there’s no need for that condition anymore, yes?”

Having confirmed that he was indeed allowed to stay with Viktor and Yura made Yuuri’s heart _soar_.

He flung himself into Viktor’s arm, almost sobbing from the sheer _relief_ he was feeling.

Viktor hugged him back, which didn’t come as a surprise, but Yuuri reveled in it anyway.

He way happy.

No, _ecstatic_.

After quite a while of cuddling, Yuuri felt Viktor’s still hard dick being pressed against his hip.

“So, Yuuri, are you going to finish what you started?”

“I didn’t start anything. You were already hard when I did that.”

“You, Mister, are cruel”, his alpha pouted.

But apparently not cruel enough for Viktor to let go of the hug. So Yuuri could live with being cruel.

“I’m not. I just don’t want to do anything that doesn’t benefit me right now.”

“Since when are you so sassy?!”, Viktor exclaimed, grinning widely.

“Since now.”

“Are you wet, Yuuri?”, Viktor then asked in a… kind of perverted way.

Yuuri startled a little at that.

“Ah… erm… a- a little? I think?” He _liked_ playing with Viktor’s dick after all.

“Hmm… let me check.”

Before Yuuri could even comprehend what the hell Viktor had just said, he felt a finger slipping into him; making him yelp in surprise.

“Oh yes, yes you are. Let me make you a little wetter and then you can ride me!”, Viktor said excitedly.

“Wh-wh-wh-what?! WHAT?! VIKTOR!! You can’t just- you- argh… ah- ohh”

Viktor was an idiot, but he was an idiot with talented fingers that made Yuuri forget why he wanted to argue. Was there even a reason to argue? Probably not.

Well, apart from his aching muscles.

Right, that had been his reason.

But it wasn’t all that important anyway.

Yuuri’s body and mind went pliant within seconds.

Viktor’s fingers just felt _so good_. They were rubbing over all the right places and those scissoring motions were just so _delicious_!

Viktor pulled his fingers out of him way too soon, which earned him a rather pitiful whine.

But his mean, mean alpha ignored his whining and didn’t put them back in. Instead he positioned Yuuri into straddling him.

“If you’re frustrated with me then just go ahead and please yourself however you see fit”, Viktor told him.

He didn’t need to say that again.

It was little bit of a challenge to get Viktor’s dick to slip into him in this position, but they managed, and soon he felt the oh so wonderful feeling of being connected to Viktor like this, and having his alpha inside him.

Yuuri slid down on the cock slowly, because why should he hurry? He enjoyed the feeling of Viktor entering him, so he wanted to draw it out a bit. And if he was honest, the stretch stung a bit, the deeper he took him, and he wanted to be comfortable and let himself adjust to Viktor’s size.

Viktor however looked very unrelaxed, and Yuuri saw some sweat pearls forming on his forehead.

He stopped.

“Are you okay?”, he asked his alpha, actually worried. Was he doing such a bad job that he was hurting Viktor somehow!?

“No. Yes. God, please-“

Yuuri blinked in confusion, because that really had done nothing to answer his question.

“Do- do you want me to move?” He took a wild guess.

“YES! PLEASE!”

Oh.

 _Ohh_.

He hadn’t realized that Viktor was this far gone already.

Yuuri took a moment to consider his position; he had almost half of Viktor’s dick inside him right now, and he felt comfortable enough to... Yeah, he could do that, his body would be able to take it. He adjusted his position a little and grinned evilly at Viktor, whose eyes widened a bit.

And then Yuuri slammed his hips down to meet Viktor’s, causing both of them to groan deeply.

Yuuri realized once again that he absolutely loved having Viktor so deep inside of him. It just made him feel so… full. In more ways than one.

Yuuri blinked.

Speaking of full…

He looked down to his belly, and- sure enough, there was that bulge he remembered from his heat.

It… it really just... _did_ things to his mind.

He hesitantly touched his belly where the bulge protruded.

Viktor made a weird noise before he blinked his eyes open to look at Yuuri.

“Darling?”

“Nothing, just…”

Yuuri had no idea how to explain his fascination with that bulge without sounding like a complete idiot.

“Oh I see. It’s this, isn’t it?”, Viktor asked, running a finger gently along the bulge.

It made Yuuri shiver.

“Does it scare you?”, his alpha asked then.

“Scare?! Err.. no. Not at all. I- it just.., it reminds me of… you know… oh god, can we please stop talking!?”

Viktor laughed.

Viktor laughing while he had Viktor inside of him was a… strange feeling. Kind of stimulating but also not at all sexy.

Yuuri groaned and let his forehead fall into one of his hands.

Wait.

Why was he even going along with this!?

He could totally take control of the situation right now, right!?

Right.

Yuuri rolled his hips, immediately succeeding in shutting Viktor up.

Heh, that was a nice trick, he realized.

And did again.

And again.

Until Viktor was a moaning mess.

He tried out a few different motions with his hips, but it seemed like Viktor thoroughly enjoyed all of them.

Yuuri was seriously sweating already when he had another realization.

Viktor was basically laid out in front of him.

Viktor was letting Yuuri take control.

Yuuri could do whatever he wanted to that perfectly sculptured body without any hindrances at all.

And Yuuri was doing absolutely nothing to make use of that probably very rare opportunity.

Right now he had the best chance of learning how to play Viktor’s body; just like Viktor could play his.

Yuuri was so stupid!

He immediately latched onto his alpha’s neck as soon as he realized that he _could_.

Viktor’s reaction came instantly: he arched his back a little and whined. Whined! His alpha!

It encouraged Yuuri to let his hands wander from Viktor’s stomach to his sides, and then slowly upwards over his ribs, until he brushed his thumbs over his alpha’s nipples.

Viktor gasped out a quick “Yuuri!” and winded himself.

That was so interesting!

And fun!

Yuuri grinned and licked over one of Viktor’s nipples, before he let his teeth graze over it.

Viktor shuddered heavily, and moaned deeply; his hands clutching Yuuri’s thighs in an almost painful grip.

Enjoying the reactions he got from playing with Viktor’s body like that, Yuuri got a lot more courageous. Until now he’d found out that Viktor was apparently very sensitive to any kind of touch, really, but his neck, ears, collarbone, sides and nipples seemed to be especially delicate.

So naturally Yuuri wondered what would happen if he turned his touches a little more… rough. He also wanted to know what reaction Viktor would give him if he pointedly combined his touches with the movement of his hips.

So Yuuri sucked on one nipple, and pinched the other while simultaneously slamming his hips down on his alpha’s hips. Hard. All of it.

Viktor came with an actual shout of Yuuri’s name.

And knotted him.

Yuuri had been too concentrated on trying out things on Viktor’s body to let pleasure overcome him as well, but it was fine. He was satisfied on a whole different level now.

Because he’d totally wrecked his alpha.

He!

Yuuri!

Yuuri had done that.

To Viktor.

Viktor Nikiforov of all people was looking utterly destroyed at his hands; he was panting, his muscles were still quivering a little and he was almost as sweaty as Yuuri felt.

It made Yuuri giddy.

“Wow”, Viktor breathed after a moment or two, sounding almost dazed.

 

It had taken almost an hour until the knot had deflated again.

They’d made good use of that time by cuddling extensively, and Viktor showering him with praises, before they were able to take an actual shower together.

They took care to wash each other thoroughly, and for once Yuuri didn’t feel any kind of anxiety at all when Viktor handled him. Yes, he had been fine with having sex with Viktor before his heat, but at that time he’d made a conscious effort to not let his panic bubble over and had _concentrated_ on feeling the pleasure. But now, well, he just _felt_ the pleasure at receiving Viktor’s gentle touches washing even his most private parts. He didn’t need to focus on not letting panic overcome or anything. He just felt… comfortable. Maybe it was because they’d spend the heat/rut together?

The washing each other thing was very much _not_ sexual though, but for Yuuri that was just as well, if not even better.

He just felt genuinely _good_. About himself _and_ about Viktor’s intimate touches.

After they’d dried themselves off, Yuuri sat Viktor down on the fancy stool thingy he didn’t really have a name for.

“Yuuri?”, Viktor asked confused, and naked.

Yuuri bit his lip for a moment, but then he decided that Viktor probably wouldn’t mind him being bold like this.

“I- uh… I saw your back when I washed you and the scratches looks… kind of bad. So I want to put some stuff on the wounds…”

Viktor’s eyes turned incredibly soft.

“You don’t have to worry about those, darling. I’m sure it’ll be fine in a few days.”

“I’ll worry until you let me put some disinfectant on it at the very least.”

Viktor chuckled but gave in and turned around to let Yuuri do whatever he wanted.

Yuuri cheered inwardly.

He went to fetch the disinfectant from the cabinet Viktor had directed him to, and then sprayed it over his alpha’s wounds. Viktor hissed, but didn’t say anything.

When Yuuri was done, he gnawed on his lower lip, even after Viktor had turned to face him again.

“What is it, Yuuri?”

“I know you said this is enough, but… can I put some cream on your back tonight, too? Please?”

Viktor rolled his eyes at him with a fond smile.

“If it’ll ease your mind that much then yes, you can.”

They got dressed then, only for Yuuri to realize that he didn’t have any of his own clothes with him. He could’ve just gone downstairs and into his own closet, but he really didn’t feel like leaving Viktor’s side. Luckily, Viktor felt the same and flung his clothes at him before Yuuri could even ask.

They had just walk out of Viktor’s room and into the hallway when Yuuri finally noticed what was happening outside the window.

He stopped in his tracks.

“Viktor…”

“Hm? Are you coming?”, his alpha asked, already halfway to the staircase.

“Viktor… it’s snowing!”

His alpha blinked, and turned to look out the window as well.

How had they not noticed that before!?

Yuuri ran up to it to get a better look at the streets. He knew it was kind of childish, but he’d always liked snow. As a kid he liked it because it was fun to play in, and as an adult he liked it because of the fond memories he had, as well as the calm and quiet a snowy day usually brought with it.

“Oh, you’re right!” Viktor came up behind him, wrapping Yuuri up in his arms. “It’s quite a few centimeters high as well”, his alpha observed.

Wait.

“Viktor, where’s your cane?”

“Next to my bed.”

“Do you want me to go get it for you?”

“No, darling, I don’t think that’s necessary today. I’m taking the day off and we won’t do much, yes?”

“But… but didn’t the heat… or rut put a… uhh... a heavy strain your legs?”

At least it should have, Yuuri realized.

“We slept the whole day yesterday, Yuuri, so my legs had quite a while to rest. I’ll be fine without the cane today, don’t worry. And besides”, Viktor smirked now “even if I end up needing it, I’ll have you right beside me to lean on, right?”

Yuuri blushed, but smiled.

“Right.”

They marveled at the quietly descending snowflakes a little while longer, before a loud crash from downstairs pulled them out of their serene reverie the scene outside had put them in.

They sighed simultaneously at being broken out of it.

 

The crash had been nothing more than a mishap from Mila in the kitchen. However, it made the kitchen unusable for the rest of the day, so they had to use the bigger one on the ground floor.

Yuuri was glad that he finally got introduced to Mila. He’d heard the name many times before, and saw her once, when he’d been in that cage, but they’d never talked or interacted or anything. Though the fact that this girl had seen him naked left a bitter taste in his mouth and made him feel incredibly awkward at first, he was relieved to know that she seemed to be a genuinely nice person.

She didn’t mention that little… incident at all, and she seemed to be very upbeat and cheery. And she certainly knew how to handle Yura as well.

Speaking of Yura, the little guy had almost barreled them to the ground when he saw them entering the room. Of course, they’d knelt down on the floor immediately to be on eyelevel with the boy, but that had only enabled him to almost choke them to death with his fierce hugs.

Yuuri wasn’t complaining though.

In fact, he had to keep himself in check so he wouldn’t squeeze Yura too hard with his own hugs.

During breakfast Yura told them all about the mischief he and Mila had been up to, which was pretty entertaining, if Yuuri was honest, and he could see that even Viktor was struggling to keep a stern face in order to not blow his responsible-parent-act.

“Can we go outside today?”, Yura then suddenly asked.

“Why do you want to go outside? It’s cold!”, Viktor pretended to be an idiot.

“But daddy! It’s _snowing_!”

Viktor chuckled.

“But let’s stay in the garden, okay?”

“Yes!”

 

So after breakfast Yuuri made sure to bundle up Yura in his warmest clothes. He might’ve overdone it a little as well, with two pairs of socks and everything, but he was rather safe than sorry.

When they stepped outside it was still snowing.

And with so much snow on the ground already, Yura was adamant about building a snowman.

Viktor joined them outside when they were still trying to form the first ball, and was very enthusiastic about helping them.

They worked on it for quite a while, but in the end it paid off and they managed to build an amazingly well-crafted snowman. Viktor gave it the last finish by picking up some of the stones that had become visible again and used them to give the snowman eyes and form a smiling mouth.

“Daddy, he doesn’t have a nose”, Yura pointed out.

“Hmm that’s true. What should we use as nose though…”

“A carrot!”, Yura yelled immediately.

“A carrot? Now why would we do that?”

“Daddy～ didn’t you watch Frozen?! If we give him a carrot, he’ll start moving!”

Yuuri couldn’t for the life of him remember if that’s how it was in the movie, but he was leaning towards ‘no’.

“Well, Viktor, it seems like we’ll have to find a carrot.”

“And twigs! For the arms!”

Yuuri did find a carrot in the kitchen, and Viktor sacrificed 2 small-ish sticks from the trees, and after putting everything into place, Yura was not only exceedingly proud of their creation, he also waited eagerly for the snowman to move.

Which didn’t happen, obviously.

“Maybe he’s shy?”, Yuuri suggested when Yura started to look more and more dejected.

“I think so, too. Let’s give him some space, I’m sure he’ll move in his own time”, Viktor played along.

Yura still hesitated.

“What is it, sweetie?”, Viktor asked gently when he noticed it as well.

“Won’t he get cold if he doesn’t move?”

Yuuri couldn’t take it. So much cuteness balled into one tiny human being was too much for him to handle.

“Yura- you’re such a sweetheart!” Yuuri almost teared up, but he managed to keep himself in check somehow. Instead he took his own scarf off and tied it around the snowman carefully. Inside out of course. Anything to make Yura happy.

“Yuuri! You’ll catch a cold if you don’t wear a scarf!”, Viktor chided indignantly.

Yuuri turned to face Viktor, ready to defend the snowman, only to see how Viktor took his own scarf off now. Before he could react in anyway, his face was already surrounded by his alpha’s sunshine smell and lingering warmth on the scarf.

He didn’t have it in him to argue then.

“But daddy! Now you’re the one who doesn’t have a scarf!”, Yura noticed and started fiddling with his own one.

“Oh no, Yura, you’re keeping that on. I’m Russian. I can take the cold.”

Yura stopped, only to look at Viktor confusedly.

“But I’m Russian, too?”

“Well, you’re half Russian. So you still need to be protected from the cold”, Viktor said amusedly.

The words had an instant effect on the little boy though, because he looked incredibly solemn now.

“Am I only half Russian because Katsudon isn’t Russian?”

Yuuri blinked.

What did _he_ have to do with that?

It wasn’t like Yura was his- oh… oh fuck.

Well.

That was… awkward.

Judging by the stunned look on Viktor’s face, he had some trouble grasping Yura’s train of thoughts as well.

“Yura, sweetie…”, he started but broke off to chew on his lower lip, which was so very much unlike himself, before he continued “Yuuri doesn’t have anything to do with that. I meant that you’re half Russian because you’re half as tall as I am, actually you’re even smaller than that so I’m not sure if you’re even half Russian. Maybe if you stand on your tiptoes… Wait, I know! If I put you on my shoulders you’re even more Russian than I am! Do you want to try that?!”

“YEAH!!”

Well, Yuuri didn’t know what body height had to do with being Russian, but Yura seemed to think it made perfect sense.

And Viktor had averted an actual crises by talking bullshit so Yuuri wasn’t going to risk getting busted by asking.

He’d definitely have stuff to think about now, though.

But Yuuri decided to forget that for now, and focused on Viktor walking around the garden with Yura perched on his shoulders.

If he was honest he was still a little anxious about Viktor not having his cane. He remembered very well how Chris had told him that the pain was an imagination and that Viktor’s legs were fine, but still. The pain was real to Viktor, and Yuuri didn’t know how it could go away by just ignoring it. He was pretty sure Viktor would’ve done that a lot sooner if it was possible.

Or maybe it was somehow connected to Viktor’s mental state? He seemed to be really happy these last few days so maybe that was why he wasn’t using his cane so much? But then that would mean Viktor had been utterly miserable since… since the events of Chris’ story took place.

Yuuri didn’t think that was the case though. There was no way Viktor had been miserable for so many years. Right? And even if that _were_ the case, Yuuri wouldn’t know have anything to do with the reason for the change. Right?

He sighed.

He was growing way too arrogant for his own good. Just because Viktor was an amazi-

“Ouch!”, Yuuri yelled. And turned around to see who the hell had just thrown that snowball at the back of his head.

It hadn’t really hurt, though. But still.

Viktor smirked at him evilly, arm still in throwing position, and Yura laughing.

“Oh it’s on now”, Yuuri growled as threateningly as possible, which, being an omega, wasn’t very threatening, but he’d make Viktor be sorry about what he’d just done.

It turned into a full-blown war.

Yura, being a little traitor, took his dad’s side, so Yuuri had to fight off two people at once.

Which wasn’t fair, but he was not going to go down easily.

It was a fierce battle, but in the end, he lost.

Yura had jumped at him, which was why he fell. And that was enough opportunity for Viktor to go in for the kill and douse his face in what felt like a ton of snow.

Yuuri didn’t get up when Yura got off him, cheering in victory. Instead he stretched all of his limbs away from him and let his head fall to the side, eyes closed.

“Daddy, he’s not standing up…”

“Yes! That means we win!”

“So Katsudon lost?”

“Yes!”

“But I wanted all of us to win!”

Viktor laughed.

“That’s not how battles work, sweetie.”

“Oh… but how do we wake him up now?”

“Hmm… that’s a good question. Maybe he needs a kiss!”

A moment later he felt the small face of Yura close to his own, and a kiss pressed to his cheek.

He didn’t move.

“It doesn’t work!”, Yura exclaimed worriedly.

“It doesn’t?! Let me see…”

Yuuri felt and heard Yura move away, but only a moment later he knew that Viktor was kneeling next to him.

“Ohh… I get it now.”

“What? What!?” Yura asked rather impatiently.

“He needs a lover’s kiss, like Sleeping Beauty- ha! See! The fact that his face just turned even redder says I’m right! I’ll kiss him!”

“Then stop talking and do it, daddy! He’s cold!”

“Yes, yes, don’t worry I’m already doing it.”

And a second later he was indeed kissing Yuuri’s lips softly.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open when he realized that the kiss was a lot shorter than he would’ve liked.

“Woah daddy, you were right!”

Yura looked stunned.

 

Shortly afterwards Viktor ushered all of them inside to warm up. It was late in the afternoon by now and they had skipped lunch with all their playing in the snow.

So, while Yuuri was busy getting Yura out of the damp clothes, and drying the boy off where he’d gotten a bit wet as well, he heard Viktor interrupting Mila’s attempts to get the kitchen working again, by giving her instructions to make a big dinner. Yuuri didn’t hear the details, but he looked forward to it anyway.

But first, Yura needed a hot chocolate, and Yuuri did, too. Viktor as well, probably, so after he took Yura downstairs with him, he got to work.

He was just done in time, because when Mila came downstairs, she kicked Yuuri out of the kitchen.

Which felt wrong.

Because Yuuri was _supposed_ to work there. Kind of.

Shrugging, he carried the three cups into the adjacent living room, and put them down on the small table that was standing In between the two armchairs. He told Yura to go and get a book he liked from the library and then started a fire in the rather massive fireplace.

Yuuri was almost done when Yura came running back, excitedly holding up a book.

When he was done with the fire, Yuuri sat down in one of the armchairs cross-legged and pulled the boy onto his lap. Then he took the book Yura shoved at him.

“If you sit still I’ll give you your hot chocolate, okay?”

Yura stilled immediately, so, rather proud of his blackmailing abilities, Yuuri gave him the cup, after positioning the boy to lean against his chest. He just hoped to god that Yura wouldn’t spill anything. The armchairs were white after all.

Viktor entered the living room when they were just a few pages into the book. However this time he had his cane with him.

Though instead of taking a seat in the other armchair, he came to stand behind Yuuri’s, and leaned himself on the back of it.

Yuuri didn’t stop reading for Yura though, because he knew from experience that Yura absolutely hated interruptions when he was immersed into a story like this.

Viktor knew it as well, which is probably why he didn’t say anything, either.

Instead, Yuuri felt his hair being played with, and fingers running through his strands gently. It was a little distracting at first, but the longer Viktor did it, the easier it got to… not ignore, because he definitely enjoyed the tender caresses, but… adjust? Maybe.

Yuuri couldn’t explain how he was feeling then and there.

Happy and content, definitely. He knew that much.

Sadly, they got interrupted by Mila after a while anyway.

“Your first course is ready”, she said, sounding a little baffled.

“Thank you, Mila. We’ll be there shortly.”

Yuuri read until he reached the end of the paragraph, because that was when Viktor took the book out of Yuuri’s hands.

“Hey!”, Yura complained instantly.

“If Yuuri reads all of it to you now, he won’t have anything left tonight, when you go to sleep, yes?”

Yura pouted.

“I guess…”

“Don’t pout, Yura. Dinner is ready, so let’s go eat, okay?”

“What’s for dinner?”, Yura asked, a little moody.

“Blini.”

Now he gasped, excited again. “Really!?”

“Yes! And that’s only the first course!”

“Course?”

“Later, sweetie, let’s go now, before it get’s cold.”

Yura jumped down from Yuuri’s lap, and dashed into the living room.

“Course?”, Yuuri repeated the question then.

Viktor smirked.

“I already told Mila that I wanted to treat you to a full blown Russian menu for dinner before your heat, so she _did_ have things prepared beforehand.”

Viktor’s smirk softened into a smile then and he pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s temple, before he walked around the armchair, took Yuuri’s hand, and pulled him off the thing and into the dining room. Yuuri only just barely managed to take the still not empty cups with him.

It turned out that Viktor had lied about Blini as their first course. Well, they did have Blini, but they were topped with caviar.

It was good, but Yuuri only ate two pieces, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to eat the rest of whatever Viktor had planned if he stuffed himself now.

When Mila cleared the rest of the Blini off the table, she informed them that the soup would still take a while, so Viktor decided to play Uno.

Which was a lot of fun. Yuuri wasn’t very lucky though, and only won twice.

The soup Mila brought them was nothing Yuuri had a name for.

“What’s this?”, he asked.

“It’s Shchi.”

Yuuri blinked. “Bless you.”

Viktor laughed. “No, no, Shchi is the name of the soup, Yuuri!”

“Oh…” Yuuri could feel himself blush. “What- what’s in it?”

“Aww don’t be embarrassed, darling. It’s cabbage soup. Very delicious.”

Yuuri found out that Viktor was right; it was very delicious indeed.

When Mila brought the main course shortly after they’d all finished their soup, Yuuri felt full only by looking at it.

“I haven’t had Beef Stroganoff in ages!” Viktor seemed pretty excited about it.

Yuuri had heard the name of that particular dish before, but he never actually ate it. Seeing Viktor’s reaction now though, made him excited to try it as well.

And he wasn’t disappointed.

This dish was heaven on earth.

Though no matter how heavenly it tasted, when Yuuri was done licking his plate clean (figuratively speaking) he felt stuffed.

Which is why he whined pathetically when Mila brought dessert.

Yuuri wasn’t ready for dessert.

He wouldn’t be ready for dessert for a long time.

Also, he’d totally have to find a way too train off all these calories. If people in Russia ate stuff like that all the time, how did they even manage to keep their weight down!? Ugh, he shouldn’t think about this right now, he was ruining his dinner.

He shook himself out of his thoughts by asking Viktor what dessert was, even though he could identify the pieces of chocolate as such for himself.

“It’s Zefir.”

“What?” So it wasn’t chocolate!?

“Chocolate covered marshmallows, basically. Yuuri, you really need to study up on Russian cuisine, darling. Maybe Mila could teach you some recipes. I’d love to try _your_ take on them.”

“I’d love to!”, Mila called from the kitchen.

“Me, too”, Yuuri smiled. He didn’t consider himself to be a great cook, but if Viktor liked his cooking so much, then he would study up on every single Russian dish in existence.

In the end, he did try one piece for dessert, and regretted it immediately. It was tasty, yes, so tasty in fact, that he could literally taste the calories.

However, Yuuri soon noticed that he wasn’t the only one who had been defeated by the food.

Yura wasn’t complaining about being overly stuffed or anything, but all the warm things in his stomach made him visibly sleepy. Yuuri was afraid the little guy would fall asleep at the table, if he was honest, and fall off the chair.

Viktor noticed it as well.

“Mila, can you do me a last favor for today?”

“Sure thing, boss, I’ll put him to bed”, Mila said, without waiting for Viktor to actually explain what he wanted.

Viktor huffed amusedly. “You know me too well.”

Mila winked and plucked Yura off the chair, and went to carry him to bed.

When the door closed, Viktor took a long look at him, before he chuckled softly.

“You look like you could need some help digesting.”

Yuuri grunted.

“I’ll be back in a moment”, Viktor said then and went into the library, leaving his cane behind.

When he came back he carried something wooden that resembled an open fan, though Yuuri wouldn’t bet any money on the accuracy of that description. It looked a little weird.

He put the thing on the table, close enough for Yuuri to touch, though he didn’t dare to. It looked very expensive somehow.

Viktor went to retrieve two glasses then, before he sat down on the chair that had been occupied by Yura beforehand; next to Yuuri over the corner of the table.

“What’s that?”, Yuuri asked incredulously.

Instead of answering, Viktor placed his hands on the top of the wooden thing and pulled at the sides, which opened up the top. Viktor pulled each side down towards the base, just like an actual fan, kind of, if you ripped it up in the middle.

The action revealed a bottle of what Yuuri assumed to be alcohol.

“That’s a fancy way to hide this stuff”, he said almost accusingly. He never would’ve expected to find a bottle inside it.

“It wasn’t exactly cheap, so I think a little bit of fanciness is the least they can give me as a little extra, yes?”

“How much was it?”, Yuuri asked before thinking. It wasn’t any of his business how much Viktor spent on alcohol. He couldn’t deny being curious though.

“Well, it _is_ an original Delamain Le Voyage, so spending 5 on it isn’t really anything to complain about. I haven’t opened it before though, so I’m curious how it tastes!”

Yuuri blinked.

5?

5 Pounds?

Yuuri wasn’t an expert on alcohol stuff, but even he knew that it wasn’t actually that expensive.

Maybe Viktor had remembered incorrectly?

“5 Pounds?”

“Huh?”

They stared at each other in shared confusion, before something akin to understanding dawned on Viktor’s features. And his face turned soft.

“No, darling, I’m talking about 5 Grand.”

.

Yuuri was done.

He would never again ask Viktor for any kind of financial information.

The man obviously lived in another reality than Yuuri did.

Who in their right mind would pay 5000 Pounds or Dollars or Euros or whatever on fricking alcohol!?

5000 was a lot of money. If Yuuri had that kind of money he’d- still be an omega.

Right.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head, to get these thoughts out of his mind.

“Nothing, it’s just… that’s a lot of money to spend on a drink.”

“Yes, it is. But I do prefer quality over quantity.”

That was sensible, Yuuri could admit that much. But still, 5000 for a bottle of alcohol was still way over the top in his book.

“What kind of alcohol is it anyway?”

“Cognac. Here, try it.”

Yuuri blinked at the glass Viktor was holding up in front of his face.

Was he actually about to drink a cognac worth 5000?

He sighed and took the glass.

“Do you not like cognac, Yuuri?”, Viktor asked, sounding a little worried.

“I’ve never tried it…”

Yuuri forced himself to not think about how expensive the drink he was about to consume was. It just seemed like such a waste of money…

“Oh! It’s good!”, he exclaimed, promptly forgetting its price.

“I agree”, Viktor smiled.

They spend the rest of the evening drinking small amounts of overpriced cognac and talking about anything and everything, sometimes throwing some simple but sweet caresses into the mix; like Viktor stroking over the knuckles of Yuuri’s hand, or Yuuri brushing Viktor’s bangs out of the way when they obscured his left eye a little too much.

All in all, it was the happiest day and night Yuuri had spent in… probably all his life.

 

Two days later Yuuri realized that his little bubble of happiness had burst again.

Viktor went back to work, which meant he was barely home anymore, and whenever Yuuri woke up at night, he was alone in Viktor’s bed.

It went on for several days, and this morning Yuuri felt like crying during breakfast, when Viktor had already gone, before Yuuri had even woken up. He wouldn’t let himself cry though, because Yura was there, and Yura didn’t need to see Yuuri cry again.

At least Mila was still there with them.

Yuuri got along with the female alpha surprisingly well. And after a week of having no one else to talk to, he knew quite a lot about her by now, too.

She was an alpha, she preferred female partners, and she had her sights set on a certain beta girl who was being thoroughly protected from Mila’s advances by her brother. But apparently Mila quite enjoyed riling that brother up, whenever she managed to slip past his barriers. It seemed like her beta partner quite enjoyed their games as well, so Yuuri was happy that things seemed to work out for them.

Which was kind of normal for an alpha – beta relationship.

Yuuri sighed. He really wished he could’ve been a beta as well.

When they were almost done with breakfast, Mila barged into the room, grinning from ear to ear. Yuuri knew that she had spent the night at her beta’s place, so he didn’t ask what made her so happy. It was obvious. After all, Yuuri would be ecstatic as well if he could spend a few hours with Viktor again.

“Yura～ Yuuri～ good morning! I got a message for you both from Viktor!”

Yuuri perked up at that.

“Well, what is it?”

“The wedding is today, did you even know that? Anyway, Viktor said to tell you that it’s being broadcasted on TV, just so you know that you can watch it if you want to. He said something like it’d be almost like you went there together or some bullshit, but honestly he should’ve just taken you there. I get that you’re an omega, and aren’t _supposed_ to attend highly official things like that but still. Anyway, can we watch it together? I’m dying to see his miserable face on TV again! It’s been too long”, she sighed.

Well, Viktor being miserable wasn’t something Yuuri would be particularly happy to see, but he’d honestly be happy to see any version of Viktor at this point. So he agreed.

They switched on the TV soon after breakfast, perfectly timed to see Viktor walking down the aisle, together with some other guys Yuuri wasn’t interested in.

Damn.

Viktor looked _handsome_. Well, he always did, but somehow seeing him all dolled up and in uniform was a different thing.

Some dramatic music started when the royal bride walked in and down the aisle, and Yuuri had to admit that the dress was beautiful and all, but he really just wanted the camera to show Viktor again.

His wish was granted soon enough, when the bride reached her groom.

The ceremony dragged on and on, but luckily, Viktor was standing right next to the groom the entire time, which meant that he was in frame almost as often as the bridal pair itself.

To be honest, it was pretty boring. But at least he could see Viktor like this, so he wasn’t going to complain.

Yuuri only perked up again, when it was time for Viktor’s best man speech.

It was a good speech, too. Which wasn’t surprising. Yuuri was sure that Viktor was used to speaking in front of a lot of important people, owning a big company and all.

 

When Viktor got home that night, it was 2 am.

Yuuri was tired as hell but he’d forced himself to stay awake.

Viktor looked surprised to see Yuuri still up, though he also looked… depressed?

“Yuuri…”

“You look good in uniform”, Yuuri noticed again, this time from close up.

Viktor grunted.

“I hate this thing.”

Yuuri noticed that his alpha’s eyes were glassy.

“Are you drunk?”

“I wish. I tried.”

“Why?”

“Because fate hates me.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that I met a past mistake at the wedding.”

Yuuri froze.

Did… did Viktor have another child? He remembered vividly how Viktor had talked about Yura the first time he arrived at his estate.

“M-mistake?”

At the tone of Yuuri’s voice Viktor stopped his attempts at undressing.

He was halfway done anyway.

“Yes. A mistake. A grave one. And I’ll probably need some time to sort this one out. Which is why…” Viktor broke off, and shook his head. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

That didn’t calm down Yuuri’s nerves at all.

However, he was tired enough that his amok running thoughts didn’t manage to win against the fatigue of his body.

He was asleep as soon as he was securely wrapped up in Viktor’s arm.

 

Viktor dropped the bomb on him after breakfast, when Mila had taken Yura out to go to a playground.

“Darling, there are things I need to take care of back at the estate. It’s urgent that I sort the issue out as soon as possible, so I’ll leave for Devonshire in about an hour.”

Yuuri startled at that.

“In an hour!? I- I don’t think that’s enough time for me to pack Yura’s and my things! Oh god, I need to hurry!”

He moved to stand up, only for Viktor to push him back onto his seat again.

“Yuuri, I said _I_ will go back to Devonshire.”

“Huh?”

“You and Yura will stay here. In London. I’m not taking you with me.”

.

What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey I managed to get another chapter out! No promises but I might be able to update tomorrow as well, because I unexpectedly got the day off! Yay! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I kinda planned for the wedding to get done with first and then write what happens after Viktor’s little revelation, but then Yuuri had other plans and this happened lol 
> 
> Also, I realized that I actually forgot to put up a picture of Viktor’s bathroom, so I’ll update the last chapter of the second part of this series soon-ish ^-^;; sorry about that xD
> 
> And if you want to follow me on Twitter, this is where you go: @na_di_ne_2002   
> I actually put up the link to the thingy I was talking about a few chapters ago, so if you wanna check that out as well, you’re very welcome to do so lolol


	30. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you read this chapter: I don’t mean to make fun of or demonize mental health issues with this, at all, just so we’re clear. But I do think that some crimes can’t be committed by human beings with a healthy mind so that’s why I put it in there. Again, this is fiction, not reality, so I’m taking liberties as well. 
> 
> Don’t go hating on me because you feel offended by the topic or some wording or whatever, I warned you about the contents with this.

“What?“, Yuuri asked unbelieving.

“I‘ll go back to Devonshire alone”, Viktor repeated himself.

“But- but why?! Isn’t Yura supposed to go back to school soon? And- and what about-“ me?, Yuuri didn’t dare to ask.

“I’ll talk to them and have them send you more assignments for Yura. Don’t worry about it.”

Yuuri was close to tears.

Why would Viktor suddenly leave them behind like that!?

“Yuuri”, Viktor sighed, and looked at him apologetically. “It’s not going to be for very long, okay? Maybe a few weeks. And when everything is over and done with, I’ll have Georgi come back here and get you.”

Yuuri stared at the floor.

He should be happy that it wasn’t going to be a permanent thing, but a few weeks sounded way too long for him to be apart from Viktor. Maybe they could facetime or something?

And Viktor still hadn’t told him _why_ he had to go back without them.

Because he needed to sort out some mistake, yeah, he got that, but that told him absolutely nothing. What kind of mistake was it? Would it affect Yuuri and Yura if he didn’t get it sorted out? Was it dangerous?!

He had no idea.

The doorbell rang before he could ask any questions though.

“That’s Georgi. But before I leave, listen closely”, Viktor started seriously. “The wedding is over and done with and no one saw us outside the other day, so I can allow you to go out with Yura whenever you want to. You should be safe from cameras. Just don’t forget to put on your collar. And… I know this might be a little harsh, but it’s very important that you listen to me, darling. So this is an order: do not, under any circumstances whatsoever text or call me. If something happens that makes it necessary for you to contact help, call Chris. And delete all of our chat histories, just in case. Understood?”

That… that wasn’t _a little_ harsh.

That was very harsh.

So harsh in fact, that Yuuri couldn’t help the tears forming in his eyes.

He didn’t want to show those to Viktor though, so he lowered his head, and just nodded slightly.

“Good. I trust you to obey that order, darling, it’s very important” Viktor said again, kissed his head and was gone in an instant.

When he heard the front door close again, he stopped trying to suppress the sobs.

It wasn’t fair. Why did he have to delete all the texts they had exchanged as well?! He treasured some of those _immensely_! And how was he supposed to remind himself of happier times with Viktor if he couldn’t reread some of them?! And did that mean he had to delete their photos, too?!

.

Most likely.

If Viktor was insistent about destroying any evidence that they ever knew each other, pictures would be-

Wait.

That’s exactly what Viktor was doing, wasn’t it?

Making sure there wasn’t anything that could link him to Viktor?

No, no, no, that wasn’t it. Viktor told him to wear his collar when he got out, and he was _allowed_ to go out, and Viktor’s name was written on it for everyone to see.

So what the hell was going on!?

Being unnecessarily cruel wasn’t Viktor’s style, and he didn’t think he suddenly hated Yuuri now. After all, he’d still called him ‘darling’ and kissed him. People didn’t do that to people they didn’t like anymore. So he probably hadn’t done anything wrong.

Which was good.

That particular realization also made him stop crying.

Viktor had found out something last night, at the wedding. Something he’d probably forgotten about, if Yuuri had to take a guess. Because Viktor was good at forgetting things, especially if it were things he didn’t particularly like to think about.

So, if Viktor had forgotten about a mistake he made, and it needed his immediate attention, then it probably was a mistake that could still be made right. Right? 

And if he could make it right, then that meant that, whatever that mistake had been, probably wasn’t as grave as Viktor had made it out to be. Because his alpha was a fancy drama queen if nothing else.

But if Yuuri had to delete all his conversations and photos with Viktor, then it might’ve actually been something bad after all. Especially if he wasn’t allowed to call him, either.

It was… strange.

Yuuri kept pondering over the mystery for a while longer, before he gave up.

There was no use trying to figure something out if he didn’t have more hints.

 

Trying to explain to Yura why his daddy would be gone for a while was hard.

Trying to explain that, no, they couldn’t call him tonight, or tomorrow night, or at all, was almost impossible, but he did, and then Yura cried. And threw a tantrum.

Which was almost expected by Yuuri.

He didn’t try to keep Yura in check when it happened though, because he thought it was better for the boy to let his emotions out, and honestly, Yuuri wanted to throw a tantrum himself, so it wasn’t like he didn’t _get_ it.

Mila had left as well, as soon as she’d brought Yura home. Apparently she was needed back in Devonshire as well, though she seemed to be just as confused as Yuuri was about the whole thing.

 

The next day was miserable, and they didn’t do much, apart from watching TV and some movies. Yuuri was aware that he needed to get his shit together and engage Yura in some activities; that he needed to be responsible and not let himself go like this, but he just… couldn’t.

He’d gotten so used to having Viktor around, or at least being able to text or call him, that the sudden cut-off was… almost _too_ much of a blow.

When had he grown so dependent on his alpha being with him!?

It wasn’t healthy.

 

The day after that, Yuuri still hadn’t deleted his pictures with Viktor. He’d deleted the conversations, which had been painful, and he couldn’t help himself but screenshot some parts of it.

They hadn’t even texted all that much, but still. He held the messages where Viktor called him all kinds of endearments, and said sweet things to him, very dear to his heart.

He decided then and there that he would delete the pictures and screenshots, yes, but not before he saved them elsewhere.

So he took Yura and dragged the unwilling boy to his parents’ restaurant.

They lived directly above the restaurant, too, which had never been more convenient to Yuuri than it was right now.

His parents were very surprised to see him just walking in like that, to say the very least, but they were also visibly happy about it, so Yuuri didn’t apologize about not telling them beforehand too much.

They almost forced Yuuri and Yura to have some katsudon, which, honestly, Yuuri was happy about. He knew his own version of the dish wasn’t that far off from how his mum’s version tasted, but there was nothing better than the original.

Eating his mum’s food again, after almost one and half months, in the same location he’d eaten it all his life, was just so… comforting. He hadn’t realized how much he _needed_ that kind of comfort right now.

After they were done eating, Yuuri took Yura up to his apparently still existing room.

And sure enough, everything was just as he’d left it.

Yura had quite a field day in there as well, though Yuuri realized his mistake much, much too late.

“Katsudon, why do you have old pictures of daddy in your room?”, Yura asked curiously.

Well.

Fuck.

“Ah… I- I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Look!”, Yura said, pointing towards the last poster of Viktor that had ever been officially sold. Viktor had his hair short at that point already, and he was sitting on a throne-like chair, looking rather regal with his attire and posture. Just like the king of figure skating he’d been.

Yuuri realized that it looked too similar to how Viktor was nowadays to deny the fact that it was indeed Yura’s daddy hanging on Yuuri’s wall.

“Err… well. Yura, you see…”

What was he supposed to say!?

Viktor would _kill_ him if he told Yura about his figure skating career.

And Yura would kill him if he _didn’t_ tell him.

Yuuri sighed.

He’d rather be killed by Viktor than by Yura.

Because Viktor was more likely to survive in prison.

Yuuri sighed again.

“I uh… I was a pretty big fan of your daddy, so I had posters…. Like a lot of other people did… he’s very famous after all.”

Maybe he’d get through this without mentioning figure skating after all?

“Daddy’s famous?!”, Yura exclaimed, thoroughly surprised.

“Yes!”

“Why!?”

Well, so much for that.

“Because he used to be very good at sports.” Yuuri was still fighting, though. He would not say the word until he absolutely had to.

“Sports?”

“Yeah.”

“What sports? And how?! His legs are bad!”

“Yes, well, that’s because of an accident he had.” Kind of.

“Because of the sports?”

“No, it was a car accident.”

“Oh…” Yura looked solemn for a moment. And then he started shaking at Yuuri’s leg.

“Which sports was it?”, he asked, probably excited to learn something new about his father.

“I don’t recall.”

“You’re lying!”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because if you like something you know what it is!”

Yuuri… didn’t have an argument against that logic.

“Okay, you caught me”, he gave in.

“Then tell me!”

“It was… it was...” Yuuri bit his lip. He really shouldn’t tell Yura.

But then he looked down into those big, expectant eyes, and he just could help but blurt out the truth.

“Your daddy was a very, very great figure skater.”

Instead of the tantrum Yuuri half expected Yura to throw at that, Yura surprised him by looking even more excited.

“He was!? Really!?”

“Yes, really.”

“Prove it!”

Yuuri sighed defeated. He’d done it now anyway, so he might as well.

He opened his laptop, pleased to find that it was still working properly. And then he opened youtube, deciding he’d show Yura the video of Viktor’s skating to The Lilac Fairy. Because it was the first time he’d seen Viktor skate, and it held a special place in his heart.

He pulled the boy onto his lap and pressed play.

Yura gasped. “That’s daddy!?”

“Yes.”

Yura watched the performance with rapt attention, barely even blinking.

Yuuri didn’t fare much better.

However, when the video ended, Yura was still staring at the screen, almost entranced.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at that. It’s pretty much how his reaction had been when he’d first seen it as well.

“So?”, he asked gently, “daddy’s pretty amazing, wasn’t he?”

“Show me more!”, Yura squealed.

Yuuri did so gladly. After all, it had been quite a while since he had been able to watch Viktor’s skating on anything bigger than a phone screen.

He ended up showing Yura every single routine Viktor had ever done. And by the end of it, Yura was as much of a fan of his dad as Yuuri was himself.

“Daddy is so cool!”

“I know, right?”, Yuuri grinned.

“Do you think we can make him show us more of it when we go home!?”

That question pulled Yuuri back to reality rather rudely.

“No, Yura, he won’t be able to.”

“Why not?”, the boy pouted.

Yuuri frowned at him. “Have you forgotten that his legs got bad after his accident?”

“Oh… so he can’t do that anymore?”

“He can’t.”

“Oh…”

Yuuri hated himself for being honest just now.

Because Yura had started to cry then.

He tried his very best to hug the boy, and stroke his back and kiss his head, but he was inconsolable for quite a while.

“It’s not fair!”, he wailed several times, and Yuuri told him that he was right, it wasn’t fair, but life rarely was, and they needed to accept that and move on. Like daddy had.

It wasn’t what Yura wanted to hear, obviously, but Yuuri just didn’t know what else to say. After all, it was a lesson everyone needed to learn at some point.

 

They stayed the night in his old room.

His parents were ecstatic about it, but they also noticed the gloomy mood both of them were in, so they didn’t linger around for very long. Yuuri felt bad about it, but then again, it wasn’t like he could just leave Yura to suffer alone. Luckily, his parents were very understanding people.

After Yura had fallen asleep, Yuuri had reopened his laptop, and put all of his photos with Viktor, as well as the screenshots on it, and then printed them, only to lock them away in a drawer of his desk. He put them on an usb stick as well, just in case.

He’d leave the prints here in his room, and take the stick with him to the townhouse, where he would hide it in the library, until Viktor was normal again. And then he’d put everything back on his phone.

He thought it was a pretty good plan.

 

Yuuri was stupid.

He was stupid, because he hadn’t had the heart to say no to Yura when he gave him his puppy dog eyes, which was how they ended up at an ice rink.

Viktor was _so_ going to kill him if he ever found out about this.

After showing Yura the videos of his daddy’s skating the boy had asked him to take him to a rink for a week straight, before he’d caved in, but, well, he shouldn’t have caved in at all.

But it was just so _hard_ to keep saying no.

Yuuri had helped Yura into his skates, and showed him how to keep his balance on the ice, and he’d gotten the hang of it quickly. A little too quickly for Yuuri’s taste, but apparently the talent for ice skating just ran through his blood. Literally, probably.

However, Yuuri liked to think that the dance training he’d put the boy through helped as well.

Anyway, they were skating laps right now, hand in hand. The rink was rather crowded, so Yuuri wasn’t about to let Yura run free, and risk losing him. Still, Yura seemed perfectly happy, even without that little bit of extra freedom, so he figured it was fine.

Until Viktor found out about this.

_Uhhh he really didn’t want Viktor to find out about this._

He was so dead.

 

During the next 4 weeks, they went to the ice rink three more times, however they never got lucky, and always had to put up with quite a crowd. Obviously, he didn’t have the chance to teach Yura anything because of that, but at least the boy got rather secure on his skates.

In the meantime, he’d gotten used to the idea that, if Viktor wasn’t going to kill him, he’d at least punish him. He was pretty sure of it, too. After all, if he’d kept his figure skating past a secret from his son, and Yuuri had blown it, Yuuri would be _surprised_ if he didn’t get some form of punishment. He was sorry about it, too, because he knew how much Viktor hated punishing him.

Anyway, he’d done some more thinking on their current situation as well.

Ignoring the fact that he was most likely going to get punished, he wanted to get back to Viktor. It had been more than 5 weeks since the last time he got any kind of contact with his alpha and it destroyed Yuuri. And Yura as well, even though he tried so hard not to show it, it didn’t take a genius to figure it out. Especially with the new found admiration he had for his dad now.

And honestly, Yuuri thought the whole situation was silly.

Even if Viktor tried to keep Yuuri and Yura out of whatever mistake he’d done, this wasn’t the solution. Everyone could ask the police to check databases to confirm that Viktor owned Yuuri; if someone wanted to find it out, they could, no matter how many pictures or texts Yuuri deleted.

Which is why Yuuri just really didn’t see the point of staying here any longer.

He still had some of his own money left, and after checking the prices for trains to Devonshire, he’d cringed, but it was just enough to get the tickets for the both of them.

So he’d packed up his and Yura’s things, and left for home.

Yura was ecstatic about it, obviously, which was good, but he was still talking about how awesome his daddy was, so Yuuri really didn’t think he’d be alive for very much longer.

The train ride was long and boring and after two hours he ran out of things to entertain Yura with, which made rest of the journey a little strenuous.

Not that he could blame Yura, but still, he was intensely relieved when they arrived in Devonshire.

He didn’t have any money for a bus or taxi to get them home, though, so he called Chris.

“Yuuri? Is something wrong?”, came the worried sounding voice out of his speaker.

“Kind of. We just arrived at the station, so do you think you could come and pick us up?”

“You what!? Here?! Are you crazy!?”

He should’ve expected that kind of reaction, but somehow it still surprised him.

“Please, Chris? We’re tired and hungry and cold.”

Chris exhaled loudly.

“Of all the times to disobey Viktor, you had to choose now. Yeah I’ll pick you up. But prepare yourself. Viktor is not in a good situation, and your home is far from being a safe haven right now”, Chris said ominously and hung up.

Yuuri swallowed, a little anxiously.

Just what was going on?!

 

When Chris came to pick them up, he just shook his head at Yuuri, before he greeted Yura properly.

Maybe… maybe Yuuri had made a mistake.

But it was way too late to turn back now. He didn’t have any money to get back to London, and he didn’t have another place to stay at in Devonshire. So he didn’t really have a choice anymore.

 

It was comforting to be back here though, so when they entered the entrance hall Yuuri actually did feel like he was coming home.

It was nice.

“I’ll bring Yura to his room through the library. Viktor and… well, his guest, are having dinner right now, so… good luck”, Chris sighed, took Yura’s hand out of his, and led the boy away.

Viktor had a guest?

Huh.

He hesitantly opened the door to the kitchen, and walked around the corner to the dining area even more hesitantly.

He stopped.

Viktor was sitting at the table, and across from him sat a woman. She was probably older than Yuuri, but seemed to be younger than Viktor. She was pretty, Yuuri figured, in a model kind of way. She was very thin, almost unhealthily so, had blonde hair and seemed to be rather tall, though that was kind of hard to guess, since she was sitting.

So all in all, there was nothing wrong with her appearance, however Yuuri did not like the look in her eyes at all. They were almost cat-like, as if she would scratch anyone who looked at her in a wrong way, and they had an unpleasant gleam in them. Apart from that, she held her chin up in a rather haughty manner.

Yuuri disliked her immediately.

Why was she Viktor’s guest?

He didn’t have time to ponder on that question, because both Viktor and the woman noticed him then.

He saw Viktor’s eyes widen for a split second, before he set his face into a heavy, very stern looking frown. He put his fork down.

“ _That_ is your omega?”, the woman asked in a way that made Yuuri feel ridiculed immediately.

“Unfortunately. He was a well meant present from an old friend, so I couldn’t turn him away”, Viktor said to her, before he stood up abruptly and glowered at Yuuri. He opened his mouth to say something, but the woman spoke first.

“He’s very badly trained. Or do you actually allow him to wear clothes?”

Viktor turned his glare to her now.

“I was just about to tell him off for that. Don’t interfere.”

She inclined her head, pleased more than anything.

And then Yuuri was faced with the full force of Viktor’s glare again.

“How many times do I have to tell you to take you damn clothes off when you get inside the house? And why are you still standing? Get naked and on your knees for god’s sake. Don’t make come over there.”

Yuuri felt very much like crying when Viktor first started talking to him in such a hateful voice, but then the words sunk in and he realized that Viktor was acting.

Duh.

He’d never been told any of that before, so he figured it must’ve been Viktor’s way of telling him to behave like any omega was supposed to, without blowing his cover or whatever he playing at. Which meant that the woman was, in fact, bad news.

Luckily, Yuuri had realized what was going on fast enough, so there wasn’t any delay when he started to follow Viktor’s orders.

He absolutely hated getting naked in front of yet another stranger, but honestly, it was Yuuri’s own fault. Again.

When Yuuri was naked and on his knees, Viktor sat down again, and continued eating, as if Yuuri wasn’t there.

“Anyway”, the woman started talking again “I was wondering why you suddenly wanted to cancel the contract. To be honest, for a while I thought you might’ve fallen for an omega or something silly like that, but that’s obviously not the case. I can see now why you hid him from me, though. I’d be embarrassed of an omega like that as well. It makes sense now.”

Viktor grunted in what could be taken as gruff agreement.

The woman hummed and played with the edge of her wine glass for a few moments.

“I think I’ll sign the new contract. Obviously, I expect to be compensated rather handsomely.”

“Of course. I would never expect you to do me a favor such as this without an appropriate reward.”

“Well, to be perfectly blunt, it is a favor for me as well. Now that I know what omega you’re housing here I want to save myself the humiliation of being associated with a creature such as this. I do feel sorry for you, Nikiforov. I should have believed you when you said pulling out of the marriage contract would be for my own good. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you then.”

So that’s what Viktor had forgotten.

His alpha was an _idiot_.

But why would he even sign a contract like that?

It still didn’t make much sense to Yuuri. Nothing did.

“We should come to an agreement about the amount of the compensation soon, don’t you think, Viktor?”

“I’m sure we will.”

The woman sighed dramatically.

“I do regret having to let go of such a handsome Marquess; it’s such a pity you wouldn’t just… get rid of that omega.”

“I already told you why I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you did. But what if he had an accident?”

“That would be a little _too_ convenient, don’t you think?”

“I suppose it would be. Such a shame.”

Was… was that supposed to be a threat? No, Yuuri was just imagining that, right? Right. Alphas could do whatever they wanted to omegas, yes, but murder was still a crime, no matter which dynamic killed which. So Yuuri was safe, right? He was sure Viktor wouldn’t do anything, but he didn’t trust that woman not to try anything.

Yuuri suppressed a shiver at the thought of his untimely death.

Though luckily Viktor chose that moment to stand up again.

“You may go ahead to my office. I’ll just put the omega back into his cage.”

“I think I’ll prefer to wait for you here.”

Viktor inclined his head.

“Do as you please.”

He came towards Yuuri then, but instead of just telling him to follow Viktor, his alpha hooked two fingers into his collar, and literally dragged him out of the room, through the piano room, into the main entrance hall and down the stairs into the basement of the west wing.

It was utterly humiliating.

Yuuri didn’t even know how to crawl or walk or just _move_ , because Viktor just dragged him at a pace Yuuri had no way of keeping up with.

It was painful.

He almost fell down the stairs, too.

Why was Viktor being cruel, even when they were out of that woman’s sight!? It didn’t make any sense!

He’d never been in the basement of the west wing before, and right now, he was busy trying to keep moving along with Viktor, so he couldn’t pay attention to where they were going, but he did notice that Viktor stopped in front of a massive black metallic door.

He opened it, almost threw Yuuri into the room behind it, entered the room himself, closed the door, and proceeded to lock all of the 12 locks.

That probably would’ve bothered Yuuri much more, if he hadn’t been distracted by what was stored in the room.

There were cages.

Lots of them.

Was- was Viktor _actually_ going to put him into a cage!?

He hadn’t just said that!?

What!?

Had Viktor somehow changed during the last 5 weeks? What- what if Viktor hadn’t acted at all? Had he actually been serious about everything!?

Yuuri shook his head in denial.

No way.

Viktor _liked_ him.

Right!?

He heard Viktor sigh.

Yuuri opened his mouth, ready to give his alpha a piece of his mind, or to cry, he wasn’t sure, when Viktor narrowed his eyes at him and put his pointer finger in front of his lips in the universal sign for ‘shut the hell up’.

So Yuuri stayed silent.

Suddenly, Viktor started yelling about Yuuri being a useless omega and a lot of other rather hurtful things, but… Viktor wasn’t even looking at him.

He was looking at the door instead.

Yuuri was confused, and a little worried about Viktor’s mental state, for quite a while before he realized what was going on.

The woman must’ve followed them.

And Viktor must’ve noticed it from the very beginning.

But why?

Why was Viktor going to such lengths to please the apparently fucked up mind of that woman?

He didn’t get it.

Viktor was still yelling about Yuuri’s apparent deficiencies, when he suddenly balled his hands into fists and rubbed the corners of his eyes with them.

Yuuri squinted at him, becoming worried all over again, when Viktor made a motion towards Yuuri.

It took him a moment before it clicked.

Oh.

So Viktor wanted Yuuri to pretend he was crying.

Well, that was easy. He just needed to let all of his emotions out. His insecurities were already bubbling heavily under the surface anyway.

So he did that, though a little more dramatically than he usually would have.

He whined and whimpered and sobbed grossly, and tears were coming out as well.

Viktor stopped yelling as soon as he noticed that.

He looked horrified then.

He glanced back at the door, chewed on his lip, and put his cane carefully down onto the floor, soundlessly, before he got out of his shoes.

And then, only an instant later, Yuuri was in Viktor’s arms.

But only for a moment.

Viktor put his hands over Yuuri’s ears before he started yelling at the door how Yuuri should stop his annoying crying already and that Viktor didn’t care if he whined and how he was going to punish him right now if he didn’t stop and so on.

Yuuri almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of their situation right now.

When Viktor finally stopped yelling, he grabbed Yuuri’s butt, got up, and carried him as far away from the door as the room allowed.

He was put down again in front of a significantly bigger cage compared to the other ones.

He sniffed, and let Viktor wipe his tears away.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry for real, sweetheart, I’m so sorry, darling”, Viktor whispered quietly into his ear, hugging him tightly again.

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to calm down again, after all, Viktor _had_ only been acting. He knew that now. And that had been the worst of his fears.

“Okay?”, Viktor asked, when he realized that Yuuri was already better again.

Yuuri nodded.

Viktor sighed, sounding relieved, but gave him a stern look then, and Yuuri knew that this time it was real.

“Yuuri. Why the hell are you even here? I told you to stay in London, didn’t I?”

He stared at the floor, feeling thoroughly chastised already.

“Yes, but… but you took so long and I just… I missed you and Yura missed you, too and I just wanted to see you again. I didn’t think that- I didn’t-“ Yuuri frowned. It had been a rather impulsive decision to come home. He should’ve sat down and actually thought about it more, before going through with it.

“I was stupid. I’m sorry, Viktor.”

“Oh darling… I missed you, too. So much. But you really should’ve stayed away sweetheart. That woman is dangerous and now she knows your face. It’s exactly what I wanted to avoid.”

“Dangerous?” She didn’t look like she could be _dangerous_.

“Yes. I’ll tell you more details once she’s gone, and once I had security check every last corner of this house for microphones and cameras. Don’t underestimate her, Yuuri. She’s crazy. As in, officially. I don’t want to take any more risks with you while she’s here, so please, _please_ don’t do anything to bring any more attention to you. I’ll keep you in this cage for your own safety as long as she’s here, but she shouldn’t be able to enter this room. I know she’s good a picking locks, but that door is on a rather advanced level so you _should_ be safe here.”

That… was actually scary.

“C-can you backtrack for a second there? What do you mean she’s crazy?”, Yuuri whisper-screamed.

Viktor sighed.

“Okay, I’ll give you the short version. When I met her in university, both of us had reasons to form that contract, I’ll spare you the details, and once she graduated she decided to enter police forces. After a few months she started abusing her position, and things spiraled downwards and… I don’t know the details myself but her mind got less and less… stable and did some… horrible things.

“When her colleagues found out everything she’d done, she had a trial, but she was… well, instead of prison, she went to a locked psychiatric ward. Right now she’s kind of on probation, but she was there for almost 7 years. She’s not stupid, she studied law after all, so I don’t think she’ll do anything right now, but I also don’t think she’s miraculously healed. If she does manage to get in here, stay on the opposite side of the cage from her, so she can’t reach you, no matter what she tells you. I’ll make sure to keep her busy, too so she won’t have many opportunities to come here either.”

This… was even worse than anything Yuuri could’ve imagined.

“A- are _you_ going to be safe? Viktor?” He felt a little hysteric at the thought of Viktor anywhere near her.

Viktor smiled at him softly.

“Don’t worry about me, Yuuri. She likes me, so she won’t hurt me. I just have to make sure she keeps liking me. You really shouldn’t have come here”, he sighed.

Yuuri inwardly agreed.

“What about Yura? Will he be fine?”

“He’ll stay with Chris and Phichit for now, don’t worry about him. Will you be fine in the cage, darling?”

Yuuri nodded. “But- but if she can pick locks, then I don’t think I’ll be safe in there if she manages to come in here.”

Viktor smirked.

“She’s still human, Yuuri, and she has weaknesses. She’s rather claustrophobic you see, so she won’t try to get in there, I’m pretty certain of that. Follow me.”

Viktor crawled into the big cage then, and Yuuri followed him, until they were kneeling in front of an adjacent, much smaller cage.

“If you hear someone messing with the door, you can just push this bar here to the side, and you should be able to squeeze in there, yes?”

Yuuri blinked.

“Push the bar to the side? Which one?”

All of the bars looked normal to Yuuri.

“This one. You just need to twist it like this and then-“ Viktor did indeed push the bar to the side.

“Don’t worry, it won’t move if someone simply rattles at it. I made sure of that.”

“Why did you even have something like that made?!”

“I made it as soon as I heard the news of her being admitted. This was the only cage I owned for a while, so that’s why this one has that function. I forgot to commission it for the other cages. It’s lucky that I told them to not do any double bars and take the bars from this big one out instead. I didn’t think this would ever come in handy. I actually forgot I had this contraption.” That was the one thing Yuuri couldn’t wrap his head around though.

“How could you _forget_ something like that?”

Viktor shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“I tend to not think about things I find… unpleasant.”

“You- I can’t believe you.”

Viktor looked at him sheepishly, so Yuuri couldn’t stay mad. He was still incredulous, though.

“I’ll have Chris bring you some blankets soon, okay? I don’t think I’ll find a good enough excuse to come and see you again until she’s gone, but it’ll only be a few more days, I think. Can you do that, Yuuri?”

Honestly, Yuuri wasn’t sure. He’d be alone here, naked and in a cage no less, even if it was for his own good. The thought scared him, but he did think he’d be able to pull through. To make it up to Viktor. After all, it was his own fault that he put not only himself, but Yura and Viktor as well, in this situation.

Obviously, Viktor hadn’t wanted to do this to Yuuri, which is why he left him back in London, Yuuri knew that now, so he really couldn’t blame his alpha for this situation. He had only himself and his impulsiveness to blame for it. So he wasn’t going to mess up Viktor’s pans any more than he already had.

He nodded.

“I can do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many of you saw this one coming lol
> 
> So please let me know what you think, I’m curious af o.o
> 
> (It’s after 9 pm and I need to get up at 3 am and I should really be asleep already, but I didn’t want to leave you hanging on the cliffs for a week, so I hope you’ll excuse some hiccups in the writing, I’m tired af ^-^;; )


	31. Pulling Through

Yuuri was still waiting.

For several things, really, but most of all he was waiting for some blankets.

Because he was _cold_. After all, it was February, he was in the basement _and_ he was naked. And the room didn’t have any kind of heater.

He sighed miserably.

Viktor had hugged him for a long time before he left, and told him not to worry and that everything should be over and done with in only a few days. He’d also told him that Chris would bring him blankets and food regularly, as soon as he got back to the house, because apparently, he was bringing Yura to Phichit right now.

Which was good.

Yuuri didn’t mind waiting if it meant his- err… _the_ little boy would be safe.

He already hated himself for bringing Yura into such close proximity to a crazy person.

 _He really should’ve listened to Viktor_.

Sighing again, he realized he did like that he could disobey his alpha without actually having to be afraid that he’d go overboard with a punishment, but this time he was kind of hoping the punishment would be bad. Because he absolutely _deserved_ it for risking Yura’s safety for a stupid reason such as his impatience.

He was the absolute worst.

But apart from being the worst, he was also becoming increasingly worried about Viktor the more he thought about the situation.

After all, there was a crazy person running around the house freely, and Viktor had nothing to protect himself apart from 2 curtains and 1 measly door with an absolute normal lock on it. And apparently the woman was good at picking those.

So what if she decided she wanted to do something to Viktor in his sleep!? His alpha was strong, yes, but also utterly disoriented whenever he got woken up from a deep sleep. She could totally kill him or something, right? Because Viktor needed to sleep, there was no way around that. And having guards in front of his door probably wouldn’t do him any good if he wanted her to sign that contract.

Oh god, what if she decided she wouldn’t sign it after all? What if she saw through Viktor’s little act and decided to make both of their lives miserable?! What if…

What if she actually loved Viktor?

Yuuri felt his heart stop for a beat.

That thought scared him more than anything else. Because if she did, in fact, love Viktor, there were only two scenarios Yuuri could think would happen.

One, she might believe Viktor that signing the new contract, whatever that entailed, would be the better option, and that he wanted her to live a glamorous life without an omega such as himself to drag her down.

But then what? What did the new contract say?

Would she still come to visit? Most likely.

Would Yuuri have to get into the cage every single time? Definitely.

Could she somehow make Viktor fall in love with her over time? Yuuri wanted to doubt it.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do so fully. After all, there was some backstory there he didn’t know about. Because if Viktor had disliked her from the very beginning, he wouldn’t have agreed to a marriage contract of all things in the first place. Right?

Which meant he probably used to have some feelings for her, which had probably been destroyed by whatever she’d done, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t learn to forgive her in time. If she was persistent and actually healed now, there was a very real chance Viktor could rediscover his… his love for her.

Yuuri felt sick just thinking about this scenario, so he tried to concentrate on the second one.

If she loved Viktor, and Viktor rejected her completely, who knew what she’d do to him. If she was still crazy? There was no way she’d be able to take that, right? What if she did something to Viktor for real? What if she found out about how Viktor treated Yuuri? Would she come after Yuuri then? Or worse, try to torment Yuuri by going after his own family?

Oh god, what if she went to London and broke into the townhouse and somehow found the usb he’d hidden there!? Or the prints in his desk drawer!?

Yuuri was so, so stupid to not have listened to Viktor.

He held those photos and messages very dear, yes, but were they worth the consequences if she found out about those?

It was hard for him to admit, but they weren’t.

.

Yuuri was pulled out of his thoughts, when he heard some rattling and clinking on the door.

His mind had been so focused on that woman, that he was really scared she was already trying to come in and murder him, until he realized that it was probably Chris, finally bringing him some blankets, and hopefully the answer to 3 very important question.

Still, his stomach did some uneasy flips once the door slowly opened.

.

It was a relief to him when it was indeed Chris who was entering the room now.

Chris, and Mila as well.

Mila was relocking the door while Chris was already coming towards him.

Yuuri almost cried in relief when Chris handed him 5 big, soft, warm blankets through the bars. He wrapped two of those around him immediately, before he turned to look at Chris and thank him.

Only to get a pitying look as a reply.

He didn’t need that.

He didn’t want that either.

“Chris…”, he said, almost accusingly, which made the alpha smile for some reason.

“Well, it seems like this isn’t doing anything to subdue your spirit, so maybe we’ll be able to sleep peacefully tonight after all.”

“We?”

“Me, Viktor, Phichit, Mila, Yura, though obviously the little guy doesn’t know your exact circumstance right now.”

Yuuri hadn’t thought that Chris, Phichit and Mila cared about him enough to lose sleep over his situation.

The realization almost made him tear up.

But he knew that Chris and Mila wouldn’t stay here long, and he still had questions that needed to be answered desperately.

“Chris. I have some questions…”

“Oh, I’m sure you do. But you should really ask Viktor-“

“No, I need answers right now, and it’s not about that… woman.”

Chris looked intrigued then.

“Well, then. Out with it.”

“How do I get to a toilet!?”

It was the most embarrassing question, but also the most urgent one.

Chris actually looked stunned for a second. And looked around the room then.

“Err… right. People need to… uhh… Mila? Has Viktor said anything about that?”

Mila had the same stumped look on her face as Chris.

“I… I don’t think he did? Which is kind of weird because I swear he always thinks of everything, if it’s important enough, and you’d think this _is_ important. Maybe it’s behind that door?”

What door?

Yuuri couldn’t say he’d taken a close look at his surroundings, but he was pretty sure he would’ve noticed a door by now.

“Door?”, Chris asked.

“I swear you men are blind”, Mila almost cackled and went to a part of the wall that didn’t have cages pushed up against it.

Yuuri couldn’t see a handle or doorknob or anything, but apparently there really was something to grab and open that piece of wall. Which meant there really was a door.

Yuuri blamed not having his glasses for not noticing it.

“I swear you’re a witch”, Chris said teasingly.

“Nah, that’s Georgi. Oh… Yuuri, you’re not going to like this”, she said ominously.

What followed were sounds that reminded him of frypans clanking together, though Yuuri knew that’s most likely not what was happening.

When Mila came back into his field of vision, Yuuri was confused by the things she was carrying.

Until he realized what it was and what it meant.

He was horrified then.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s the only thing I could find. I searched for something better, trust me.”

“No”, Yuuri said, not to trusting her, but as a refusal.

“Yuuri-“

“No. I- I will _not_ use a piss pot.”

“There really isn’t anything else in there. It’s clean, promise.”

Well, it won’t be if Yuuri really had to use it.

“That- that’s not- Viktor can’t- I don’t…” Yuuri was at a loss for words.

Was there anything more humiliating?

“Look, I brought you 4 of them. So, maybe if you don’t have to stay here for very long, you’ll only have use each of them once? That’d be alright, yes? And look, they even have lids.” Mila didn’t look convincing in her cheeriness, even though she really tried to be.

Yuuri knew he didn’t really have another option,too, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t grateful for Mila’s thoughtfulness, but this was just… too much.

He couldn’t stop himself from crying this time.

“Please don’t cry, Yuuri”, Mila said then, looking like she was about to cry as well. “I know Viktor hates this situation just as much as you do, so I’m sure he’ll try to get this over with as fast as he can. But he does have to be careful, too, you understand that, right?”

Yuuri nodded.

And took those blasted things from Mila, realizing they fit through the bars perfectly. Which probably wasn’t a coincidence.

“Do you at least have some tissues or something?”

Chris patted down his clothes, and did in fact find some.

And so did Mila.

It was a small and huge blessing at the same time.

“You said you had more than one question?”, Chris asked then, softly, almost as I he was afraid he’d somehow cause Yuuri to cry even more.

He knew he’d had three questions. But he couldn’t remember them right now.

So he improvised.

“What- what time is it?”

“Right, there’s no clock down here… it’s close to 11 pm.”

So he’d been here for quite a few hours already. Maybe Viktor had gotten her to sign the contract by now?

“Was there anything else, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head. The questions weren’t coming back to him apparently.

“Okay. We’ll go then. It’d be suspicious if we stay in here for too long. Good night, Yuuri. Stay strong.”

Mila said something similar, but Yuuri couldn’t really hear her; he was too busy with his own thoughts.

 

Yuuri got woken up by some weird sounds he couldn’t place.

He hadn’t slept restfully to begin with, being unable to stretch himself out properly. And because having that piss pot he _had_ used at some point this close to him just didn’t allow him to let himself be at peace enough to fall asleep properly.

Because what if he accidentally knocked it over while he slept!?

He didn’t want to risk that.

It took him a moment to realize that those noises came from the door. So it was most likely Viktor coming to pay him a visit. Which Yuuri would have been happy about if those piss pots could just vanish. He didn’t want to talk to Viktor with his… waste… in close proximity.

Yuuri shuddered at the thought.

He opened his moth to yell at Viktor, to tell him to not come in, when he heard a groan that definitely did _not_ sound like his alpha’s.

He shut his mouth.

Wasn’t it morning already?

He hadn’t _felt_ like he’d tried to sleep for that long, but he thought he’d just gotten lucky and snoozed a bit without realizing it or something.

Which was stupid, because Yuuri did not get lucky, period.

So the one working at the door was probably that woman, knowing his luck and all.

.

Yuuri froze when he realized that it was a very real possibility.

Because, if whoever was working on it right now had keys or whatever was needed to open the door, it should’ve been opened by now.

Which meant someone who wasn’t supposed to get in here was trying to get in which meant it could really only be the crazy lady.

Which was actually terrifying.

Yuuri heard some more sporadic clinking, scratching, groaning- probably in frustration, until the sounds became more… frantic? Desperate? Urgent? Yuuri didn’t know, but he was scared out of his mind, already pressing himself to the corner in the back. He didn’t think he’d be able to move at all if she managed to come in.

He was petrified already.

The groaning got louder, and was only broken by some hissing sounds.

Oh god.

This was really real, wasn’t it?

He was going to die. Naked. In a cage. Right next to his piss pot. Killed by a crazy person.

There was a shrill, frustrated yowl, that sounded almost animal-like.

Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever heard such a spine-chilling sound in his life.

It was hair-raising, literally.

Because no sane person would be capable of making such a sound, Yuuri just _knew_ that.

There was a loud bang on the door, that resounded in the room all too loudly.

He could feel cold sweat starting to form on his forehead, and even though he was still petrified, he felt himself shivering. Not from the cold; he wasn’t stupid enough to let go of his blankets, but from the sheer terror that woman could fill him with by just letting him hear her voice.

There was silence after that bang. Probably.

Because Yuuri couldn’t hear anything but the furious pumping of his own heart for a very long time.

 

Needless to say he couldn’t sleep that night at all.

 

Yuuri didn’t know what to do with himself during the next day.

On one hand he was bored out of his mind, but then he was also terrified of the possibility of that woman returning, and actually managing to open that door.

.

He went to the bigger cage for a little while, to stretch his limbs our properly.

However, he felt less protected from the woman in there, because he didn’t do how much it’d do to make the woman feel claustrophobic if she decided to come back, and Yuuri didn’t trust himself to be able to slide the bar properly to let him into the smaller cage when he was terrified.

He was waiting for Viktor, too.

Because surely his alpha would visit him, right? To check up on him to see if he was still alive, right? Because his alpha cared about him, right?

The door did open 3 times on that day, and every time it was Mila who came in. To give him some food, and something to drink. It had been nerve-racking every single time.

He got little more than bread and butter, because why should Viktor spend more than that on an omega he didn’t care to own to begin with, is apparently what the woman said, when Mila wanted to bring him katsudon.

Viktor had agreed with the crazy woman, and scolded Mila for unnecessary expenses.

Though Mila knew that it was a charade, obviously, but it still hit Yuuri for some reason. Even though Mila was laughing about how out of character it was for Viktor to be that much of a miser, Yuuri couldn’t.

When Mila noticed that Yuuri had actually taken that comment in much less good humor than she had, she tried to tell him not to worry, and that Viktor hated having to play along and that Yuuri _knew_ Viktor wasn’t like that.

Yuuri placated her successfully, but he couldn’t quite dismiss the feeling of doubt that had managed to plant itself in his heart.

Because what if Viktor was conforming to the standard views of society after all?

Yuuri didn’t think he could take that.

He’d rather die than having Viktor’s hugs and cuddles and talks taken away from him.

Startling at his own thoughts, Yuuri desperately tried to think of other things for the rest of the day, which was moderately successful.

 

At night, the noises reappeared.

There was some kind of new vigor behind them as well.

The noises of the door were even bearable, but the sounds coming out of the crazy person’s mouth… those were still horrendously preternatural.

It wasn’t any less terrifying than the previous night.

.

The door didn’t budge that night either.

 

Yuuri had lost track of time by now.

He knew it was night when he wasn’t getting food for a longer period of time, and when the sounds came back, but he didn’t know how long he’d been down here by now.

He only knew it must’ve been more than 4 days.

And he knew that he was slowly going crazy himself.

Because he’d somehow managed to convince himself that Viktor had already forgotten about him.

And was happy with his new wife.

Because he would’ve at least come and visit him if that wasn’t the case, right?

Right.

So it came as a big surprise when instead of Mila, Viktor came through the door, looking as immaculate as always.

It reminded Yuuri painfully of his own physical state.

He’d lost some weight, his hair was a disaster, he stank, his waste stank, he was miserable and he just really didn’t want anyone to see him like this.

Least of all his idol.

The first thing Viktor did after entering the room, was to wrinkle his nose in obvious disgust.

Yuuri couldn’t hold that against him at all, really, but still- it kind of hurt.

He cowered himself into his safe corner, hiding underneath his blankets.

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice sounded unsure, but also a lot closer than he’d expected. He was probably right in front of his cage.

Yuuri pulled the blankets over his head completely.

Instead of Viktor calling him again, he heard the sound of a lock opening, followed by the sound of squeaking metal. Which was most likely from the rarely used door of his cage.

Why was he coming in here voluntarily!? This cage had turned disgusting days ago!

“Darling, don’t suffocate yourself, please”, Viktor said while tugging at the blanket gently.

Yuuri didn’t answer, nor did he listen. There’s was no way he could face Viktor right now. He didn’t have a mirror, which he was thankful for, but he didn’t need one to know that he looked like a wild animal capable of making the sounds he’d had to listen to every night since he was put in this cage.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you out of here okay? She’s gone now and I had security look in every corner for mics and cameras and it’s safe again, okay darling?”

So Viktor didn’t fall in love with her again?

Maybe the loneliness finally got to Yuuri, and he’d started hallucinating?

There was a sigh, and then Yuuri felt his ankles being grabbed.

And then he was dragged out of the cage by his legs.

He probably could’ve fought Viktor off, but he didn’t he had the energy to.

When Viktor had stopped dragging him, Yuuri still had the blankets protecting his upper body at least.

“Yuuri, darling, please stop hiding from me…”

Yuuri would stop hiding from this illusion right after taking a shower.

He felt a touch at the top of his head, too close to where the blanket ended.

“Don’t touch me!”, he yelled, startled.

The touch was gone immediately.

“… Yuuri?” Viktor sounded painfully confused.

“I’m disgusting”, Yuuri whispered.

“You’re not disgusting. Don’t say stupid things like that.”

“I am.”

There was a moment when Viktor neither said, nor did anything.

And then suddenly he was lifted up bridal style, blankets and all.

Which couldn’t be good for Viktor’s legs.

“Put me down!” What if his alpha fell!? And hurt his legs again!? This wasn’t safe at all!

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Yuuri”, Viktor sighed a reminder at him.

Right.

Just because Viktor didn’t fall in love with that woman didn’t mean Viktor hadn’t been influenced by her views on omegas.

When Viktor started climbing the stairs, Yuuri was scared for both of their lives again, though this time in a very different way.

When they somehow managed to get to the top alive, they turned right.

It was something that confused Yuuri. True, his mind was a hazy place right now, but he was pretty sure they were walking into the party room.

Which didn’t make any sense.

Viktor turned left after a while, and then… left again? Had he realized he’d gone into the wrong room?

Yuuri wasn’t about to ask though.

He did feel unsettled however, when there was some kind of weird mechanic noise, Viktor moved again, and then he stopped? No, that wasn’t right, they were still moving, but… smoother? What?

Yuuri regretted that he hadn’t taken off the blanket when he had the chance. Because now he was curious just where the hell Viktor was taking him. Was there another, more convenient place for Viktor to store him? Even further away from him?

Yuuri hoped not.

Viktor had been walking normally for a few moments again, taking a turn to the right, then right again, then left and… left again. Yuuri was getting dizzy from trying to remember the way. He was not confident he’d find his way back to his own room by himself from wherever he was right now. If it even was still his own room.

Yuuri was dumped on the floor.

Well, gently put down on it was probably closer to reality, but he felt like he’d been dumped on the floor anyway.

And then he heard the sound of running water and… bathroom noises.

His alpha had carried him to a bathroom then.

And... and was he allowed to take a bath now?

Really?

He hoped he wasn’t actually hallucinating or dreaming this because he didn’t think he could take waking up to reality after feeling such _hope_.

He felt himself starting to quiver at the possibility of this not being real.

How could he make sure he wasn’t dreaming?

Was the pinching yourself thing even true?

Because if it was, then he knew he was awake, but he doubted the accuracy of that. Because it was just too good to be true to be out of there.

But it was true, wasn’t it?

Viktor really had come back and carried him upstairs, somewhere, to bath him, right?

Yuuri felt a splash of water on his foot that was sticking out from underneath the blanket.

It made Yuuri sob.

Because this was reality, right? It had to be.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong? Are you scared? Did I hit you with the water?”

Yuuri sobbed again, because that just now was so… so… so _Viktor_. To care about him.

“Darling… you’re scaring me. Please tell me what I can do to-“

Yuuri didn’t need any more convincing now.

He threw the blankets off and himself straight into Viktor’s arms, clinging to his alpha for dear life.

He was sobbing grossly now, too, purely out of relief. Yuuri really didn’t think he could’ve taken another day down there. Not without going crazy, and then Viktor would’ve left him, too.

Viktor had hugged him back fiercely as well, to a point where it was almost painful. Which was fine with Yuuri, because it meant that this really was not a dream. There was no way he could feel so intensely in a dream without waking up.

Which also meant that Viktor still liked him.

And hadn’t changed his view on how Yuuri should be treated.

Which meant the crazy person hadn’t managed to sway Viktor.

At all.

At realizing this, that Viktor was still _his_ Viktor, he couldn’t help but cry even more heavily.

“Yuuri… my god, I didn’t think you’d be so… I’m so sorry, darling. I swear, if I would’ve had any other way of-“

Yuuri shook his head.

His mind was getting clearer by the second, and he remembered that it had been his own impatience and stupidity that had caused him to end up like this.

If Viktor had gotten his way, and Yuuri had just listened to his alpha, then he would still be in London, sleeping in Viktor’s bed, eating whatever he wanted, and using the toilet like a normal human being should.

If he had listened to Viktor, he wouldn’t have needed to go through any of that.

By deciding to come here, he hadn’t left Viktor with any other choice.

Viktor didn’t need to apologize for Yuuri’s stupidity.

Yuuri swore to himself then, that he’d never disobey Viktor ever again.

Well, maybe with little things like… Viktor’s choice for lunch, or what he wanted to watch on TV.

But he’d never disobey Viktor again out of impatience or distrust.

Because now he knew what it led to.

And honestly, Viktor couldn’t have been at ease about Yuuri being down there, unable to do anything about it.

There was no way.

Because Viktor cared about him too much for _not_ worrying.

Yuuri _knew_ that.

Why had he turned so stupid down there?

“I’m sorry”, he croaked finally.

“What are you sorry for, darling? There’s nothi-“

“I’m sorry for disobeying you. I should’ve known better, I just- I just wanted to _see_ you. And- and-“

Viktor shushed him.

“I don’t want to hear you apologizing for wanting to see me, sweetheart. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Yuuri frowned.

“Are- aren’t you going to punish me?”

Viktor shoved Yuuri away from his chest, only to look at him as he’d just confessed he was actually an alien.

“Punish you?! Yuuri! Apart from the fact that I just said there wasn’t anything wrong with wanting to see me, I think you’ve been punished enough by the consequences of your actions already. I’m not going to punish you any more than you already are!”

“But… but that wasn’t a punishment. That was just… circumstance.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him.

“Do you want me to punish you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri swallowed nervously.

“Yes.”

“And why is that?”

“I- I just… I disobeyed you. That’s enough reason, isn’t it?”

“You disobey on a daily basis and I’ve never punished you for it.”

“But- but those are small things. And you barely ever really _order_ something to begin with. This was important and I disobeyed you and forced you to do things you didn’t like to do, because I know you were worried about me the past few days, and I shouldn’t make you worry about me and- and if you don’t want to punish me for wanting to see you, then you should punish me for worrying you.”

Viktor was quiet for a moment.

“You’re telling me to punish you, even though you know I hate doing it.”

“I-“, Yuuri started but Viktor held his hand up in a sign for him to be silent.

“You just told me yourself that you’ve been doing things that caused me to worry, and you feel you deserve to get punished for making me worry. But I will worry even more about you if I were to punish you physically right now.”

“You could-“

“ _I will not_ ”, Viktor talked over him “punish you mentally right now or anytime soon, after what you’ve just been through. That would be stupid on a whole new level, Yuuri. Your mind is all over the place. I can see in your eyes that you struggle to just keep your thoughts coherent. I will not risk breaking what we’ve only just barely managed to establish here any more than I already have. It’s too important for me. If it makes you feel better, you can take the time in the cage as a punishment. I don’t mind that, just don’t lose sight of the circumstances around it. After all, that was worse than any punishment I would ever give you under normal circumstances.

“Now, do you want me to leave you, or do you want me to help clean you up?”

Viktor had talked in such a firm voice and changed the topic so fast, that there was really no way for Yuuri to try and argue with what he’d said about the punishment.

“Can you stay?”

After all, he didn’t want to be separated from his alpha for any longer.

“Of course, darling.”

“But I don’t want your help to clean me up”, Yuuri clarified. He was still convinced that he was too disgusting to be touched right now, and he honestly didn’t know how Viktor could bear to hug him and sully his expensive clothes with Yuuri’s stench up until now.

“That’s fine, too. Then go and clean yourself in the shower and I’ll wait for you to join me in the tub. Sounds good?”

Yuuri nodded.

He got up with Viktor’s help, because his legs felt stiff and quivery, but he felt like he could stand by himself after a moment, so he listened to Viktor, and got into the shower.

He scrubbed himself clean very thoroughly and washed his hair thrice, just to be sure there weren’t any traces of stink left on him, before he cuddled up to Viktor in the bathtub. He had his alpha’s arms around him instantly and securely.

Yuuri was a stupid, stupid person, which is why he hadn’t gotten into the tub like normal people did.

Well, he did at first, in trying to restrain himself from crowding Viktor too much, which was why he’d gotten in on the opposite side, and moved to sit at Viktor’s feet.

It had taken him all of his restrain to do it in the first place, but when he saw the look on Viktor’s face when he went through with it, it had crushed that fragile restrain in an instant.

So, instead of letting himself fall on his butt, like normal people did, Yuuri had leapt forward, right onto Viktor’s chest.

Which meant he’d probably drown if Viktor let go of his hold on Yuuri, because Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from sliding down in that position. At least not well, so he wasn’t going to bother. However, he knew that Viktor wouldn’t let him drown himself, so he was safe.

And close to his alpha.

Which was really all that mattered.

 

When they got out of the tub, Yuuri felt recharged.

Viktor had not only held him tightly the entire time, he’d also stroked his back, and hair, and butt, though the last one had earned him a slap on the chest.

He’d only gotten laughed at for that, but it was fine. Because he got it. After all, he’d missed Viktor’s butt as well. Looking at it at least.

Anyway, Yuuri felt human again, and Viktor had done a great job to make him feel like himself again as well.

Which was why he realized several things now.

First and foremost was the fact that he had still no idea where they were.

So he asked.

“In the West Wing. I have some guest rooms here for people who get too drunk at parties, but sometimes I just rent these rooms out to people who want to stay at a mansion for a few nights. Didn’t I tell you that?”

“No… I’m pretty sure you didn’t”, Yuuri said, feeling rather stumped at that new piece of information.

Taking a closer look at the rooms now, he did indeed get a little bit of a hotel-feeling.

Huh.

They made their way back to the East Wing then, only for Yuuri to get stumped once more, when Viktor led him to an escalator of all things.

“What…?”

“Well, it’s the reason I brought you here to begin with. I didn’t think my legs could handle carrying you up another flight of stairs”, Viktor explained.

It made sense, too, but he hadn’t expected to ever come across an escalator in a private house. Knowing Viktor, though, he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was.

 

His alpha had led him into his own bathroom then, and sat him down on the chair there. He produced a comb out of nowhere, and before Yuuri knew what was happening, had started to work on the knots that had formed there over the last few days.

Yuuri felt like crying all over again.

He couldn’t take that much kindness.

It was a little painful, but Yuuri had expected it to be a lot worse, so he figured that maybe Viktor had some hidden talents as a hair dresser or something. Though he wanted to be his alpha’s only client, because those touches were way too comforting and… and positively intimate.

He’d not allow Viktor to make a business out of that, he decided.

“Yuuri～ why do you reek of greediness?”, Viktor asked, sounding way too entertained.

Which meant he knew the answer already.

Ass.

“You know it already, so why are you asking?”, Yuuri replied, feeling called out.

“Well, I think it’s because you’re enjoy this right here a little too much, but I can’t know if it’s true, or if your mind wandered elsewhere”, Viktor said rather suggestively.

“My mind is too tired to wander places.” He wouldn’t give Viktor more than that.

He saw Viktor’s face turning soft in the mirror.

“Of course. I can only imagine. Let’s go to bed, yes?”

After Yuuri agreed, Viktor combed through his hair a few more times to make sure he’d gotten all the knots out, before he put the comb down.

“Yuuri… how do you want to sleep tonight?”

How? Well, obviously.

“I mean”, Viktor started to clarify after seeing the confused look on Yuuri’s face “you can’t stay in the bathrobe. So do you want me to get you some of my clothes, or some of your clothes, or … do you want to sleep naked?”

That… was a good question, actually.

He frowned.

Everything in him wanted to bundle up in at least 3 layers of clothes, but even more of him needed to feel confirmation that he was being close to Viktor again, which would be easiest if he would cuddle with him skin on skin. Because there was nothing better for it than that.

But he honestly had enough of being naked as well. He’d never liked being naked in the first place, and he’d been forced to be that for the last few days, but… he was with Viktor now. And if Viktor was with him he didn’t dislike being naked. He’d sleep in Viktor’s bed, too, and Viktor would be with him all night and- wait.

“Will you… will stay with me tonight?”

Viktor looked surprised at that.

“I always do.”

Yuuri did not want to risk fighting right now, but… he wouldn’t be able to take it if he’d wake up tonight without having Viktor there.

He tried to mentally steel himself.

“No, you don’t.”

Viktor looked confused at that.

“What do you mean?”

“I wake up at night pretty often… and you’re never there when it happens and I… I don’t… not tonight, please?”

That was not what he’d wanted to say.

“Oh…”, Viktor said, looking… guilty? “I didn’t realize you noticed that. I promise I will stay with you the whole night, Yuuri.”

“Really?”

Viktor narrowed his eyes.

“Are you doubting me?”

“No! I mean- I…”

Viktor interrupted his stammering with a sigh, and rubbed his temples.

“Sorry, darling. You’re doing such a good job of recovering, I keep forgetting what those days in the cage must’ve done to you. I won’t get up if I don’t have to, but you can’t judge me for using the bathroom when I have to.”

Yuuri knew this wasn’t the reason why Viktor got out of bed at night. After all, he’d found him once, and he’d been in the living room staring at the fire then.

“If you’ll stay I think I… I think I want to… sleep naked”, Yuuri finally answered Viktor’s question.

Again, His alpha looked surprised at that.

“Only if I stay? I mean- what’s the difference?”

“I like… I like being as close to you as I can. And, well… clothes are just a barrier then, and… and I feel safe when I’m close to you, even when… or maybe especially when I’m naked, which is weird, I know, but I _want_ to feel safe and just-“

Loved. Secure. Warm. Cared for. Protected.

He didn’t say any of those out loud, for fear of rejection, which was a fear he still couldn’t get over completely, and because he was scared of his own emotions and Viktor discovering just how deep they really ran.

Viktor’s eyes widened, even without Yuuri admitting any of that out loud.

It left him feeling exposed and raw. Vulnerable.

It was scary.

His alpha didn’t say anything then, he just grabbed Yuuri’s right hand, and brought it to his lips to put a kiss on his knuckles.

For a reason he couldn’t quite figure out, the action made him blushed.

Heavily.

Luckily though, Viktor didn’t comment on it, and just led Yuuri back to the bedroom, where he took his own bathrobe off first, and then Yuuri’s.

They cuddled up under the covers then, and Yuuri pressed himself as close as he could into Viktor’s chest. Viktor hugged him tightly as well, and pressed another kiss to his forehead.

“What do you want to do tomorrow, sweetheart?”

“Nothing. I just want to stay close to you.”

“I can do that.” Yuuri could hear the smile in Viktor’s soft murmur.

.

Yuuri was about to fall asleep, when he gasped.

How could he have forgotten about that!

“What is it, darling?”, Viktor asked, before Yuuri could manage to talk himself.

“Where’s Yura?!”

Viktor let out a relieved sigh.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s still with Phichit and Chris. He’ll stay there tomorrow as well, and he’ll come back on Friday, right after school.”

“Why isn’t he coming back tomorrow?”

“Because I figured you’d need a day to sort your thoughts out and just… relax.”

It sounded like Viktor had wanted to say something else there.

“And- and where’s Minami?”

“He’s in Russia, together with his beta. Yakov is keeping an eye on him, just in case.”

“Russia?”

“Yes. I sent them off right after I got here, to keep them out of this whole mess.”

Well. At least they were safe then.

Yuuri buried his face back into his alpha’s chest, appeased now that he knew everyone was safe.

He sighed contently, relishing in finally being able to be so close to his favorite chest again.

It was a well developed chest as well, all muscly, but still squishy, and soft and hard and well defined and- that reminded him of something, actually.

“Can I grope your butt?”, Yuuri slurred, half asleep.

He just really wanted to touch it.

He probably had during his heat, but he didn’t remember that, so it didn’t count.

His pillow was shaking.

“I already told you, darling. You can touch my butt whenever you want to.”

“But I wanna grope it…”

“You can grope it whenever you want, too. Do you…”

Yuuri knew that Viktor had asked him something.

He’d heard his voice, but he couldn’t make out the words.

He couldn’t even remember what they’d been talking about.

Because sleep was calling him much too insistently now, and he couldn’t fight it any longer.

He fell asleep in the best possible way though. With a smile even. Because having his alpha this close to him and hearing his heart beat gave him everything he needed, and laying in his arms like this made him feel so secure, warm, cared for, protected.

 

Loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you really though, Yuuri? o.o;
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so, there are 2 things I want to address that I’ve been asked.
> 
> 1) About Viktor POV: I’ve gotten quite a few people asking about this by now, but… Nope, not now. And not while I’m still writing Yuuri POV, because I’m too scared of messing up once I start focusing on writing on what happens outside of Yuuri’s POV and I just really don’t want that.  
> If you want, you can let me know if you want to read Viktor POV once I’m done writing the main story, and if you do, I’d be very happy if you’d tell me whether you want a Viktor POV one-shot, or a Viktor POV rewrite. Just so I get an idea what you people want more lol 
> 
>  
> 
> 2) This really baffled me, but there was a question about my patreon. Which I don’t have. And didn’t think I could have any use for if my ko-fi page is anything to go by lol  
> But yeah, no, in all seriousness I’m not using patreon and never will, because I don’t like it. Because to me it’s unfair to exclude people from “privileges” just because they can’t afford to spend money on it. Like. We’re talking about things that are made by fans for fans (at least in the fanfic case) and I just don’t see a reason to create monetary issues where there shouldn’t be any. If any of you want me to do some extra stuff, you can tell me in the comments, or shoot me a dm on twitter and I’ll consider it, as long as it is viktuuri, and if there’s no specification, I’ll put it up here for everyone to see, without any prior access or whatever.  
> Please, please don't feel attacked and don’t take this as something to be offended about or anything. I’m just… not on board with patreon is all.
> 
> So yeah, you can find my twitter here: @na_di_ne_2002  
> And if you follow me, shoot me a message, saying you're from here because recently I got some weird people following me and I don't wanna not follow back any of you lol words are hard I hope you got that right x'D


	32. Update next weekend/info

Sorry it’s not a new chapter just yet, I hope I didn’t get your hopes up >.< 

Anyway. I just wanna let you know why it’s taking so long.

 

So.

 

Guys I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to update for so long >.<

I swear this fic is NOT on hiatus or anything. I’m just so fucking busy at work that I just couldn’t write the next chapter how I wanted it to be... because I’m too stressed out to get into the right headspace and shit and i don’t wanna mess the story up because of that.

I WAS planning to sit down and write and update today but my luck is incredibly shitty apparently because I caught a cold and my headache is huge and concentration and shit just aren’t there and tbh I don’t even know if what I’m writing here makes any sense but I can’t even concentrate long enough for that much so yeah... I’m really sorry it’s taking so long but I promise I’ll do my best to get an update out for you guys next weekend.

So yeah.... I did write something but I was not happy with it at all so I deleted it again so I don’t even have a preview or sneak peek or whatever the hell you call it so I’m sorry about that too x____x

Soyeah... I’m just really sorry, I know you’re not used to waiting so long for updates on this fic but... yeah... sorry x.x


	33. Getting Reacquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh… Hi guys? Do you hate me yet or is it safe to come back? >.<
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so first of all, I’m REALLY sorry this took a week longer than I expected x.x  
> I actually didn’t expect to get this out today either, but work was so extremely slow today that I was able to finish it there lol though I AM sorry it’s only about 5000 words… I was kinda hoping to get a long one out for you because you had to wait for so long but… I figured it was a good place to stop and that you probably preferred anything at all over something lengthy so yeah… I’ll try to get another one out this weekend and I hope I’ll be back on track then ^-^;;
> 
> Second of all, before you come at me for some ah… let’s say illogical things that happen in this chapter (I’ll assume you’ll get it as soon as you read it lol) please keep in mind that Yuuri’s mind is all over the place and that he doesn’t really run on logic here.

When Yuuri woke up, it was in sheer terror. Because he’d gotten woken up by something touching his back. Which meant the crazy lady must have managed to somehow enter the cage.

 

He curled himself into a ball, his whole body shaking. He knew it wouldn’t do much to deter the woman, but he was naked, and he wanted to protect at least his torso. And maybe whatever tiny pieces of dignity he had left. Because who know what she would do to him now?!

 

As soon as he’d reacted the way he had, the hand he’d been terrified of stopped moving though, and just laid between his shoulder blades lifelessly. Though only for a moment before it started stroking him gently.

 

Yuuri whimpered.

 

“Yuuri?”, Viktor asked, his voice right next Yuuri’s ear.

 

Huh?

 

Yuuri forced himself to open his eyes, which he’d kept tightly shut until now. He looked at the wall of Viktor’s bedroom.

 

Had… everything been a dream?

 

No.

 

Maybe his mind was conjuring up hallucinations in order to deal with the situation then?

He curled himself into an even tighter ball.

 

It didn’t do any good however,  because the hand that had been caressing his back, packed him rather assertively now, and rolled him onto his back.

 

“What’s wrong darling? Did you have nightmares?”, Viktor’s voice asked again. It sounded worried, too.

 

The memories of what happened yesterday came crashing down on him then.

 

He was safe. _Actually_ safe. Viktor had come and gotten him out of that cage. Right.

 

The realisation made him brave enough to open his eyes once more.

 

This time, the only thing he could see was Viktor’s face. Viktor’s _concerned_ face.

 

“V-Viktor?”, he asked, a little dazed at the fact that he was indeed safe and with his alpha.

 

“What is it, sweetheart? Do you need anything?”

 

Yuuri sniffed.

 

“Yes. I-I need a hug”, he realised.

 

He had Viktor’s arms around him almost as soon as he’d said it.

 

Only for Viktor to gasp a moment later.

 

“Yuuri! Your heart feels like it’s trying to beat itself out of your chest!”

 

He loosened the hug to put a hand on the place of Yuuri’s chest, right where his heart was, almost as if to confirm what he’d said.

 

“I… I just got a little scared”, Yuuri confessed. “Nothing to worry about.”

 

Viktor ignored him though, and proceeded to nuzzle Yuuri’s cheek and chest and neck in an almost desperate attempt to make him feel better. Viktor even went so far as to make rumbling sounds while he did his nuzzling, which Yuuri could _feel_ the vibrations of. It felt funny, if he was honest, but it definitely helped him to calm down.

 

Very well in fact.

 

It made Yuuri realise once again that his alpha just knew him _so_ _well_. Even after so many weeks.

 

_Absolutely nothing had changed._

 

It made Yuuri want to tear up all over again, but he somehow managed not to. Instead, he flung his legs around Viktor’s hips, in an attempt to keep his alpha as close to him as possible.

 

It had caused Viktor to stop his rumbling though, sadly.

 

Yuuri couldn’t quite suppress his whine at that.

 

“Yuuri?”, Viktor asked, sounding rather confused.

 

“I’m sorry. I just want… I just _need_ to be close to you right now.”

 

Viktor made a noise at that, and then promptly made himself comfortable on top of Yuuri. Which was exactly what he’d hoped for.

 

Yuuri sighed, relieved that his alpha was still so good to him.

 

Which was stupid. Viktor had been all kinds of good to him yesterday, and he was stinking and dirty then. Viktor was _always_ good to him. That wouldn’t change. He was sure of that. He needed to get the warped thoughts he’d had developed inside that cage out of his head. Fast. And for good. Because Viktor didn’t deserve to be doubted.

 

His alpha went back to nuzzling him then, though this time he added some kisses to his collarbone, the hollow of his throat, his chest, even his ear.

 

Yuuri positively reveled in all the attention Viktor was giving him. So much so, that he was writhing underneath his alpha by the time he put some distance between them.

 

“Yuuri if you keep squirming like that you’ll wake mini-me up”, Viktor complained in an almost whiny tone.

 

Mini-me?! Was Viktor talking about his very much _not_ mini dick?!

 

He decided to just ignore that.

 

“What if I want to wake him?” It, Yuuri mentally corrected himself.

 

Viktor looked at him almost hesitantly.

 

“I don’t think this would be a good time for him to wake up, Yuuri. We don’t need to rush into anything, yes?”

 

Yuuri almost pouted at that.

 

Okay, no.

 

He definitely pouted.

 

But just a little bit.

 

“Why not? I mean- I just… I haven’t… you were gone for so long and then I couldn’t see you even though we were in the same house. I missed you. I- I want to be as close to you as possible.”

 

Viktor sighed.

“I know what you mean darling, I really do, but don’t you think you should give yourself some time to feel completely at ease again before we reacquaint our bodies with each other? I don’t want you to ever regret-“

 

“Viktor”, Yuuri interrupted his alpha, “I’m pretty sure being with you like that would help me more than anything. I- I know I don’t have the best… the best track record of uhh… enjoying … things but I- I’ve been wanting to- you know… for weeks. Because I really… last time I really enjoyed it you know. I don’t think that’ll ever change, as long… as long as I’m doing it with you”, he admitted.

 

“Yuuri”, Viktor groaned, sounding almost pained. ” You’re barely even done panicking. You can’t expect me to just go and fuck you when you’re still in such a… state. I don’t think it’d be right to do it again until you’re a little more… stable”, he tried to reason.

 

Yuuri would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed by that.

 

But he was also not ready to give up just yet. Viktor had made him enjoy sex, so now he had to take responsibility for it as well.

 

He decided to play dirty.

 

“Do you not want me anymore? I- I know I must’ve put you off yesterday, but I promise I’m clean! I washed myself really-“

 

“Yuuri!”, Viktor interrupted up. “Did you not listen to me? Your hygiene isn’t the point.”

 

“Then why don’t you want me anymore?!”

 

“I do want you! You know I do. But not like this. You need to recover properly first an-“

 

“But it’ll help me to recover faster if I can be really sure you still want … you know. I- I haven’t seen you for so long and you don’t seem to be very happy about me being back here! I just-“

 

“Of course I’m happy you’re here! I _told_ you I missed you, too. I’m just _worried_ about you!”

 

Viktor seemed to actually be distressed now. Which is not exactly what Yuuri had been aiming for. But then again, he also hadn’t expected the plan to backfire, and make himself upset in the process.

 

Maybe Viktor was right, and he wasn’t very stable right now.

 

And it wasn’t like he didn’t understand Viktor’s concerns either, given how he used to feel about sex. Viktor was probably right to worry about destroying whatever trust they’d managed to build regarding that matter.

 

But no matter how out of it Yuuri was, he still knew himself better than Viktor did. True, Viktor had an insanely good grasp on how Yuuri worked, but he didn’t know the intensity of his feelings. And Yuuri’s desire to have his alpha as close to him in every possible way as he could was intense enough for him to be unable to think it could have any negative effects on his mind or emotions.

 

In fact, he felt rather certain that the only bad thing that could happen in this situation was for Viktor to refuse him.

 

“Please”, he said, and stopped trying to hide his utter desperation. “Please, Viktor. I- I need you right now. So much. I can’t- I can’t deal with your rejection right now.”

 

He knew what he’d said was a little too honest and a little too much just then, but he didn’t care. At least not now.

 

Viktor’s eyes widened when he noticed just how distraught the omega really was.

 

“Yuuri…”, he said, sounding unsure. But also visibly affected by the confession.

 

Viktor sighed defeatedly.

 

“Promise me you won’t blame me if something goes wrong?”, he asked then.

 

“Of course I won’t blame you!”

 

Yuuri was well aware he’d been begging for sex right now, thank you very much.

 

Viktor sighed once more, before he finally- finally!kissed Yuuri. For real. With tongue and all.

 

Yuuri didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Viktor’s neck and greet his tongue enthusiastically with his own.

 

It had been so long since they did that.

 

It felt so good, he even teared up a little.

 

They took their time to get to know each other’s mouths all over again.

 

Sure, it hadn’t even been two months, but to Yuuri it had still felt longer than he’d like to admit. He’d never understood how omegas could lower their own self worth so much that they’d actually beg their alphas for sex, but he realised now that – at least for him – it wasn’t even about the sex itself.

 

It was about feeling connected to someone he trusted, someone who he knew would protect him, and someone he- someone who had a very special place in his heart.

 

So he didn’t mind begging if it was because Viktor was overly careful and trying to protect Yuuri from himself. Not at all.

 

When Viktor broke the kiss and moved to play with his earlobe, Yuuri moved his hands to Viktor’s head.

 

He’d always liked Viktor’s head. Everything about it, really. The brilliantly genius mind that was in there, as well as the pretty face and soft hair. Even the size and form of it, because it was a delight to just hold it in his hands.

 

He couldn’t help himself when he ran his fingers through the silvery strands. It just felt so nice.

 

“Yuuri”, Viktor murmured into his ear in a low voice. “If you keep your legs around me like that I can’t-“ he broke his sentence off with a chuckle when Yuuri let go of him as fast as was physically possible.

 

Viktor didn’t waste any time before he slid down Yuuri’s body, making sure not to break the skin contact the whole time, and peppering kisses all over him along the way. 

 

It made Yuuri shiver in the best way.

 

And then Viktor licked his nipple.  Without any kind of warning.

 

“Ah-!”

 

He couldn’t do anything but arch his back to press further into Viktor.

 

The alpha grinned against his skin before he blew his cool breath over the same area he’d just licked. Only or it to harden instantly.

 

Yuuri moaned.

 

Viktor put his other nipple through the same treatment, however instead of leaving it alone afterwards, he continued to have his tongue play with it, while he made sure to have a hand play with the nipple.

 

And then he pinched and bit them at the same time.

 

Yuuri gasped- not in pain, of course not. But the action had made him feel as if he was about to cum. Which was stupid, because people couldn’t cum just by having their chest played with. Right?

 

Anyway, he was thoroughly aroused now.

 

“Viktor- please!”

He bucked his hips against his alpha for good measure.

 

“God, Yuuri! I love how sensitive you are.”

 

Yuuri groaned.

 

“I don’t. Keep going.”

 

Okay, so maybe he was a little grumpy right now, but he needed friction and Viktor wasn’t moving. That was a legit reason to be grumpy, right?!

 

“Oh? You don’t? Why is that?”, his alpha asked, and proceeded to kiss along his belly before Yuuri could complain again. However, he kept his eyes on Yuuri’s face, obviously waiting for an answer.

 

“B-because I wanna- to-together- ahungh!”

 

Why was Viktor nuzzling his dick if he wanted Yuuri to think straight enough to answer him?

 

“Aww Yuuri, that’s so sweet! You know I can always make you cum more than just once, yes?”

 

Yes, Yuuri knew that very well. But he was still a little weirded out by that whole concept if he was honest.

 

Not that he had the brain capacity to talk about _that_ problem right now.

 

“N-no- no! Together!”

 

“Did you hear that, you little cutie? The bigger part of you doesn’t want you to feel good more than necessary. Isn’t that mean?”, Viktor cooed at his dick.

 

And then kissed it.

 

“Ugh.”

 

Yuuri didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at that. He figured it was great that Viktor still thought his dick was cute, but did he really have to talk to it?!

 

However all thoughts of complaining about Viktor’s little quirk flew out of the window when his alpha took him into his mouth and gave him a thorough massage with his tongue.

 

And as if Yuuri wasn’t squirming already, Viktor chose that moment to start preparing his vagina for his dick.

 

Yuuri whined and gripped Viktor’s hair in an attempt to get him off his dick. He couldn’t deal with this much stimulation at once right now and he really did only want to cum together with his alpha.

 

Luckily, Viktor did let go of his dick, however he looked at Yuuri with an almost evil glint in his eye now.

 

“You know, Yuuri, I just decided something. I agree that you should only cum together with me, so I think I’ll punish you if you come earlier than me.”

 

Suddenly Yuuri didn’t feel aroused anymore. At all.

 

“P-punish?!”

 

“Yes. If you cum, I’ll bite you.”

 

Yuuri felt stumped then.

 

Viktor wanted to punish him by _biting_ him?

 

But- but Viktor had bitten him before. And that- that had been… good? Kind of. Well, biting wasn’t exactly a nice thing to do, but Viktor said he liked biting and it wasn’t like Yuuri minded it all that much. He wasn’t sure if he should say it felt _good_ but… it certainly didn’t feel _bad_.

 

“H-how is that even a punishment?!”, he couldn’t help but ask.

 

 Viktor grinned.

 

“It’s not a punishment to discipline you for real, darling. Just to give you motivation to do what I say.”

 

“Oh…”

 

That… that sounded almost… intriguing.

 

“Do I get a reward if I _do_ listen to you?”

 

Viktor laughed at that and started to move his fingers inside Yuuri again.

 

“Isn’t the pleasure I’m giving you rewarding enough?”

 

Well…

 

“I- I guess. But if there’s a punishment there should be a reward as well”, Yuuri pouted. And then moaned when Viktor hit _that_ spot with his scissoring motions.

 

“Hmm….” Viktor pretended to think deeply about the suggestion, all the while making sure to make Yuuri writhe again with only his fingers.

 

It worked embarrassingly well.

 

“How about… I bite you if you cum too early, and if you manage to keep yourself calm enough, you can choose what you want me to do. How does that sound?”

 

“Are there restrictions?”

 

Viktor grinned.

 

“None.”

 

Well if that wasn’t motivation.

 

“Okay, deal. I won’t cum.”

 

Now Viktor’s grin turned evil.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

And with that, Viktor pulled his fingers out of him, only to shove his head between his legs and start working on him there. With his tongue. And teeth.

 

God.

 

That wasn’t fair.

 

Yuuri gripped his alpha’s hair tightly and arched his back, before he tried to move his hips in ways that allowed him to feel even _more._

 

Because he _needed_ more.

 

Desperately.

 

“V-Viktor! Please!”

 

“Please what, darling?”

 

Yuuri whined at having Viktor stop.

 

“I- I need- please!”

 

“You have to tell me what you need sweetheart, otherwise I won’t know. “

 

Since when was his alpha such a tease?!

 

It only registered to Yuuri then that Viktor had whispered those words directly into his ear. Which meant-

 

He shifted his hips upwards and- yes!

 

Yuuri’s delight at having found his price didn’t last very long.

“Nuh-uh. You’re being very naughty, Yuuri, do you know that? Ignoring my question like that. “

 

Question?

 

There had been a question?

 

“Huh?”

 

“What do you want, Yuuri?”, Viktor rasped in that sinfully husky voice of his.

 

It made Yuuri feel very, very weak.

 

“I- I want- you-”

 

Viktor chuckled, still in his full-blown sexy mode.

 

“You need to be a bit more specific, my dear.”

 

Yuuri whimpered. He honestly didn’t think he could take much more of that.

 

“I need you in me!”, he yelled in a decidedly _not_ sexy way. But hey, he never said he knew how to be sexy, okay?!

 

Viktor hummed in a rather satisfied way.

 

“That wasn’t so hard to say now, was it?”, his alpha murmured, just before he finally lowered his hips to Yuuri’s, successfully making the omega whimper in sheer relief at feeling his alpha’s dick at his opening after such a long time.

 

He clutched at Viktor’s shoulder blades.

 

And frantically tried to move his hips in a way that would allow his favourite dick to slide into him as fast as possible.

 

However, he only succeeded in making Viktor chuckle again.

 

“If you keep moving around like that I won’t be able to get in, love. Hold still, will you?”

 

Yuuri could hear some fondness in his voice. But also a little bit of exasperation.

 

He tried to hold his hips still, but he couldn’t help wiggling them a little bit in anticipation anyway.

Until Viktor plunged his tongue into his mouth again. Because that distracted him.

 

And then, finally, he felt that pressure, followed by a very welcome intrusion.

 

He sighed into Viktor’s mouth, and held onto his alpha’s back a little tighter.

 

Viktor went slow.

 

Yuuri was sure it was only to drive him insane, but he couldn’t say he disliked it.

 

 Because now that he had this- this connection to his alpha re-established, some of the urgency had melted away. Enough that Yuuri could appreciate feeling every single millimetre Viktor was pushing further into him.

 

_It was such a relief!_

 

Almost like finding someone to scratch an itch on that spot on your back you can’t ever reach.

 

It was heaven.

 

So he purred.

 

Viktor’s chest rumbled in response, just as their hips finally met.

 

It was a most delicious combination.

 

When Viktor started to pull out again, he only did it at a slightly faster pace, so when he pushed back in, it wasn’t necessarily fast, but it was with enough force that Yuuri didn’t have any room for doubting Viktor’s intentions of giving him a _very_ satisfying time.

 

So Yuuri slid his hands back up to Viktor’s shoulders, in order to hold on tight and enjoy the ride, though when he felt the muscles in his alpha’s back move along with his thrusts, he changed his plans and just left them to explore all of the muscles.

 

Apparently it made Viktor shudder quite heavily when he hit certain spots as well, which was all the better.

 

“Viktor-! Ca- an… can you- h-harder! Please!”

 

Viktor didn’t say anything, but he did listen and sped up his movements a bit, before- oh!

 

Before he lost control, apparently.

 

Which was just as well, really. Yuuri didn’t need to be handled like something breakable right now anyway. This- this was good. Exactly what he needed.

 

 

But Viktor not only grunting, but also loosing control like that was definitely a sign that Yuuri could finally allow himself to let go as well.

 

So he did.

 

The omega went completely pliant and, for the first time outside his heat, allowed his body’s instincts to take over.

 

And his omega was utterly delighted at having his alpha pounding into him without restraint. He whimpered and mewled and arched into his alpha and bared his neck- all the while exploiting his alpha’s sensitive spots and meeting his hips thrust for delightful thrust.

 

It made Viktor go positively wild.

 

He grabbed Yuuri’s hair rather roughly, which he didn’t mind at all, and exposed his neck even more.

 

However he didn’t have time to anticipate a mating bite properly, before his alpha bit him… in the collarbone.

 

Yuuri growled in disappointment.

 

Only to have Viktor growl back at him in warning, reminding him just who the alpha here was. So Yuuri whimpered apologetically. His alpha kissed him then, to show that he wasn’t angry. Which was a relief.

 

But then he let go of Yuuri and sat up on his knees, gripping the omega’s hips rather tightly, before he rammed into him with new vigour, and succeeding in making the omega scream out in ecstasy.

 

It took him a moment before he realised he barely had any skin to skin contact with his alpha anymore, and when he did, he stretched his arms out to him in a silent plea for closeness.

 

Instead of coming back to him though, Viktor grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his lap without breaking his pace. Yuuri hugged him as soon as he could reach his alpha, and Viktor readily returned the gesture; moving one arm to hug his hips close to him, and the other hand to hold the back of his head. Yuuri could feel the arm belonging to that hand on his back though, so when Viktor pushed his dick in deeper than he had before, Yuuri didn’t hesitate to lean back on that arm when his orgasm hit him, knowing without a doubt that he was in a secure hold  in his alpha’s arms.

 

His already rather intense orgasm was prolonged however, when his alpha knotted him.

 

Yuuri went completely lax in Viktor’s arms, once it subsided for good, feeling utterly spent, but also completely satisfied.

 

His alpha’s arms were quivering though, so he made his body lean on Viktor’s chest somehow. Only for Viktor’s arms to hug his waist anyway.

 

Yuuri sighed contently, nuzzling into his alpha’s neck.

 

Viktor’s chest rumbled.

 

It made Yuuri smile.

 

“Let’s move to lay down, okay?”, Viktor whispered.

 

Yuuri nodded, so Viktor leaned forward, until Yuuri felt the mattress against his back. And then the full weight of his alpha was on top of him again.

 

He flung his legs around Viktor’s hips and purred.

 

Yuuri wouldn’t mind staying like that until the knot deflated. At all.

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

 

“What for?”, Yuuri frowned confusedly.

 

“I bit you. Even though we had –“

 

“Oh. You did!”

 

But Yuuri had wanted it, albeit for it to happen on a different place on his body.

 

He flushed bright red at the intense _want_ he’d felt in that moment.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I didn’t mind. And I already know you like biting.”

 

Viktor frowned at him.

 

“But it’s not what we agreed on… Will you forgive me if I double your reward?”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he was secretly pleased about that offer.

 

“There’s nothing to forgive. But yes, you can definitely double the reward”, he grinned.

 

Viktor stared at him for a moment, obviously stunned that Yuuri really was fine was it, but then he just shook his head, smiling.

 

“And what do you want your rewards to be?”

 

Yuuri grinned at him before he answered.

 

“Well, first of all I want to dance with you. When I’m not drunk. And then… I… I’d really like to listen to you playing the piano…”

 

Viktor looked at him surprised for a moment, before he closed his eyes and shook his head almost fondly at him.

 

“Why was I even thinking you’d choose anything sexual”, he asked himself.

 

“I- if that’s too much I can choose something m-mph”

 

Viktor had interrupted him with a quick kiss.

 

“It’s fine, darling, we can do both of those things today, as soon as we can move again”, Viktor said, in a warm voice that did things to Yuuri’s heart.

 

It made him blush, and he didn’t even know why.

 

He tried to bury his face in Viktor’s chest, though it didn’t work very well in this position.

 

“…. Can we roll over?”, he asked then, in a small voice, feeling very shy all of a sudden.

 

Viktor chuckled at him, and moved them so Yuuri would lay on him.

 

It was nice. But Yuuri wanted- _needed_ a bit more. 

 

So he made a grab for Viktor’s hand that was laying loosely on his butt, and pulled it close to his chest, hugging the arm in the process. He’d planned to just hold Viktor’s hand, but right now it seemed to him that playing with his fingers was a better idea. So he did that. And kissed them as well.

 

Viktor seemed to somehow get Yuuri’s weird mood, and just hugged him a little tighter with his other arm, and pressed a very, _very_ gentle and lingering kiss to his forehead.

 

This time it took a little more than an hour for the knot to deflate.

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure why that was, but he couldn’t be bothered to ask about it either. After all, separating himself from Viktor was excruciating and he was thankful for every second they were able to stay like that.

 

Viktor sighed a little disappointedly as well when it happened.

 

“I guess we should go and get ourselves cleaned up then”, his alpha muttered.

 

“I don’t wanna move”, Yuuri mumbled in protest.

 

“Then I’ll go get something I can clean you up with. Okay, love?”

 

Yuuri buried his face into Viktor’s chest once more at being called that, before he nodded.

 

He didn’t understand why he suddenly felt _shy_ around Viktor. Was it because he hadn’t seen him for so long? It didn’t make any sense!

 

After Viktor left the room, Yuuri stretched himself luxuriously.

 

To be honest, he was quite pleased with himself.

 

Not only had he won their little game, and gotten 2 rewards instead of 1, but, more importantly, he’d been confident enough to not suppress his omega side. He remembered everything of course, this hadn’t been a heat, after all and the omega side hadn’t been able to take over because of that, but not fighting against it had felt… liberating somehow.

 

He knew he’d only been able to let go because he trusted Viktor so much, but still. To him, it was an accomplishment he could be proud of. And he was.

 

He hadn’t expected to feel so much at ease afterwards either. It was … nice. He felt honestly good now.

 

Which was kind of weird, actually, Yuuri thought and rolled to his side.

 

Staring at the fireplace, he figured it’d be nice to repeat what they just did when there was actually a fire lit. He was sure the glow would illuminate Viktor’s skin and hair _very_ beautifully.

 

He nodded to himself, already deciding that he’d somehow make Viktor fuck him again tonight.

 

Only to freeze at his own thoughts.

 

He sat up in bed abruptly, shaking his head.

 

He couldn’t do that.

 

Viktor liked Yuuri because Yuuri wasn’t lusting after him like all his previous omegas had. If he started to- to enjoy sex too much, then Viktor was sure to send him away, right?! So he’d have to control his newfound urges.

 

.

 

Twice a week.

 

He wouldn’t allow himself to get carried away more than that.

 

He couldn’t. Not, if he wanted to stay here.

 

Yuuri thought it was rather ironic if he thought about how desperately he tried to come to like sex, only for him having to restrain himself now that he could honestly say he enjoyed it.

 

He looked out of the window wistfully then, wishing with all his being that he could just _have_ Viktor. When they had sex, he wanted Viktor to mate with him so, _so_ badly, it still left him speechless. Of course he’d known that at he wanted to stay for a very long time now, but that… that _intense_ desire to have Viktor as his mate… that was new.

 

And impossible to achieve. Because Viktor deserved so much more than the shade mating an omega would put him under. Viktor deserved to be in the spotlight, with –

 

Yuuri squinted at the tree line.

 

Speaking of shade, Yuuri could’ve sworn he’d just seen some shade that didn’t belong to a tree. 

 

He put his glasses on.

 

And sure enough, there was one shadow that wasn’t affected by the wind.

 

It took him a moment to find the object the shadow belonged to.

 

Or maybe object wasn’t the right description.

 

Yuuri froze when he made eye contact.

 

With someone he couldn’t identify.

 

Because that someone wore a mask.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

The omega startled heavily at his alpha’s voice - so much in fact, that he fell off the bed with a yelp.

 

It only took a short moment for Viktor to start growling dangerously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sexy times are an acceptable apology for the delay? Lol also, isn’t Yuuri amazing at creating issues for himself? X’D
> 
> So anyway I hoped you liked it… honestly I’m not 100% happy with it but at this point I just wanted to get out SOMETHING so yeah…
> 
> Also!!! Thank you all so very, very much for all your nice comments on my last update! I was so happy to read all of your supportive messages I still can’t even (;_;)  
> I’ll start to reply to all of them as soon as I had some dinner!!!
> 
> And!! I just saw I got more than 100 kudos since I posted the last chapter which is… insane. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it!!! Thank you so much!! <3


	34. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back with another update for you x’D 
> 
> This one is on the short side, too but… I figured a little break was in order there. I’ll try my best to put the next one up tomorrow ;)

Shocked at the sound, Yuuri sat up to look at Viktor, only to see his alpha snarling in a crouched position, with one leg on the edge of the bed. He almost looked like he was ready to jump straight out of the window to strangle that… person.

 

“V-Viktor?!”

 

Viktor didn’t look at him, but he got back into a normal standing position. His teeth were still bared though, so Yuuri didn’t dare to move.

 

“Call security and tell them to meet me at the cliff.”

 

That was all his alpha had said, before he turned his back, and left the room faster than Yuuri could blink.

 

What- what was Viktor going to do?! Go after the intruder?!

 

Yuuri whimpered at the thought of his bel- of his alpha running headfirst into danger.

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s phone then, before he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye.

His head whipped around, only to see his alpha standing on the railing of the balcony of the bathroom, looking as if he was about to-

 

Yuuri couldn’t suppress his wail of sheer terror when he saw Viktor jump.

 

He felt his insides _and_ his outside turning into stone.

 

What the hell had Viktor been thinking?! There was no way he could jump down 3 meters onto grass without at least breaking his legs for good! Why had he let-

Yuuri involuntarily whipped his head around again when something else moved outside, left to fireplace this time.

At first he thought it was the masked person, coming for the injured alpha, only to be left gaping when it was in fact Viktor, who was running towards the forest at full speed.

 

Wha- what was going on?! How had he survived that?! And how the _hell_ was Viktor running that fast?! Or at all for that matter?! Wasn’t he in utter pain?! Why was he doing that to himself?!?!

 

The masked figure was already out of sight, and Viktor soon disappeared behind the tree line as well.

 

_Well. At least he was wearing sweatpants._

But he was still running straight towards danger!

Yuuri needed- he needed to call security!

 

He went to make a grab for his phone, only to realise he had a phone in his hand already.

 

Right. Viktor had ordered him to call security already.

 

He hurried to obey the order.

 

Yuuri didn’t even let whoever picked up speak before he started talking.

 

“You need to go and meet Viktor at the cliff _right now_!”, he ordered.

 

“Sir? Is there any-“

 

“There’s no time for questions! I’m telling you to _go there right now_!”

 

“… understood. “

 

And then the line went dead.

 

Yuuri was still holding onto Viktor’s phone tightly, though.

 

He realised that he was quivering all over, scared to death and back for the safety of his alpha. He didn’t know what he’d do if something were to happen to him.

 

But- but Viktor was strong, right? He was an alpha so he could take care of himself, right?!

 

_His strength isn’t going to mean shit if someone used a weapon on him._

 

Yuuri tried his very best to ignore that very unwelcome thought.

 

Which didn’t work very well.

 

So he sat there on the floor, paralysed by fear for his alpha’s safety, unable to do anything but stare out of the window, and praying for a miracle to happen.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, still naked, still dirtied from their earlier activities, and still shivering in fear, when he saw a movement in the forest again.

 

Before he could panic properly though, he saw the familiar figure of his alpha jogging back towards the house, though this time heading for the garden door.

 

Yuuri was scrambling to get up as soon as he saw Viktor, running out of the room, through the hallways and downstairs through the kitchen, just in time to see his alpha’s arrival at the bottom of the steps.

 

Yuuri fought to open the locked door, and managed to do so just as Viktor came to stand in front of it.

He threw the door open and didn’t hesitate to throw himself into his alpha’s arms as well.

 

“What the hell were you thinking, you _complete_ idiot?!?!?!?!”, he screamed into Viktor’s ear, actually making the man flinch. But Yuuri was only just getting started.

“You can’t just jump off a balcony like that! What if you landed wrong?! You could’ve broken – everything! You could’ve died!! Are you insane?! And what the _fuck_ were you thinking to just run into a _fucking_ forest after a _fucking_ intruder?!?! They could’ve been armed!!!! There could’ve been more of them hiding deeper in the forest!!! They could’ve killed you!!!! What the _hell_ have you been thinki-“

 

Viktor had apparently decided to interrupt Yuuri’s rampage then, because he’d pushed him away and pressed a hand to his mouth rather firmly.

 

Yuuri hated himself for tearing up in that moment. He was angry and worried goddammit, he didn’t want to cry!

 

“I’m sorry for startling you, darling. But I’m not as much of an idiot as you’re making me out to be. I was safe at all times, so don’t worry about me. Okay?”

 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Viktor, but decided that he should take his alpha’s word on that. He couldn’t help but sniffed though, and then Viktor let go of his mouth.

 

“I was so worried”, he admitted quietly after a short pause.

 

“I noticed. You are a _real_ sweetheart after all”, Viktor smiled at him warmly.

 

“I’m sorry for screaming at you”, Yuuri mumbled then, realising a little too late that he’d been _completely_ out of line.

 

“It’s fine, Yuuri. I deserved that much for scaring you”, Viktor sighed.

 

“How- how did you even _do_ that?! And since when can you run so- so _fast_?! Whats with your cane?!”

 

There was a pause. However Yuuri could absolutely not decipher the look on Viktor’s face just then.

 

“Yuuri… let’s talk about this while we get you clean and into some clothes, okay?”

 

Remembering that he was, in fact, still stark naked, Yuuri blushed all over.

And went back to feeling shy.

 

So he just nodded.

 

Once back in Viktor’s bathroom, his alpha put a towel on the red armchair, before he motioned for Yuuri to sit on it.

 

“Why do you even have an armchair in the bathroom?”

“Because it’s comfy. Now spread your legs so I can clean you properly.”

 

Yuuri only realised that he might have obeyed a little to well when Viktor gave him a surprised look after he’d thrown his legs over each armrest.

 

And then he blushed scarlet.

 

And when Viktor chuckled at him, he was about to put his feet on the ground again, feeling ridiculed in the worst way.

 

“No! Yuuri, I’m sorry. I just didn’t expect you to be so… carefree about that. I like it”, Viktor winked at him.

 

Well.

“Sorry it took so long then”, Yuuri mumbled. How had Viktor even managed to put up with all his previous reservations if that was case?

“Don’t apologise, sweetheart. I liked it when you were shy, too. Honestly, I like every version of you, you should know that by now”, his alpha said when he got on his knees in front of Yuuri.

 

Yuuri tried to let that sink in, but he got _very_ distracted when Viktor put a cloth to good use on his chest.

 

“I’m not dirty there…?”

Viktor just smiled at him. “Are you telling me you weren’t sweating like you just finished a free program? It’s good to freshen up a bit, yes?”

 

Yuuri didn’t have anything to say to that, so he let Viktor do with the cloth whatever he wanted.

 

Only for a moan to escape his mouth once he brushed the cloth over his still kind of sensitive nipple.

 

He clamped his mouth shut as soon as it happened, but the look on Viktor’s face told him it had been to late.

 

“Yuuuri〜 don’t tell me you’re ready to go again!” Why did Viktor sound so delighted?!

 

“I-I’m not! I’m not _at all_ ready to go again! I’m sure it’ll- it’ll take at least two days!!”, Yuuri stammered, rather unconvincingly if the look on Viktor’s face was anything to go by.

 

“So… what’s- what’s with… uhh… what you said downstairs?”

 

In his defence, Viktor had just started to clean his omega parts, so he was allowed to sound a little breathless, right?

 

“Right… I’m still not feeling the pain in my legs, but I’m sure it’ll hurt a lot worse than usual once the adrenaline is gone…”

 

“Adrenaline?”

 

“Yes. To be quite honest, my instincts were running a little wild at having someone… witness our… very private moment. You were barely even off my knot when we noticed her for Christ’s sake. There’s nothing more intimate than the time we’re knotted together. My alpha instincts were very, _very_ pissed at having someone witness that.”

 

And even know Viktor’s frown got heavier the more he talked about it

 

“But- but how did the jump from the balcony not- not affect y-aahh”

 

Yuuri thought he’d been doing very well with ignoring Viktor’s cleaning technique, but apparently the alpha saw fit to clean his insides thoroughly as well.

 

Viktor chuckled at Yuuri’s reaction before he answered.

 

“Yakov had me do all kinds of sports back when I was still training under him. Parkour was one of them. It was rather unconventional, which is why we never talked about it in interviews but he figured it’d help me jump higher and land better. But he had me stop doing it when he realised my form was starting to become a bit too relaxed for his liking. So then he sent me back to do ballet lessons again”, he snickered. And then pressed a kiss to the inside of Yuuri’s thigh.

 

Yuuri had been so ensnared by what Viktor had just revealed to him, he hadn’t even noticed his alpha was done cleaning him.

 

Which… was kind of a shame.

 

“So… the parkour training explains the jump, and your alpha instincts are responsible for the adrenaline rush which explains the fast running… but how did you know that person was alone? And not… armed or anything?”

 

Viktor smiled at him.

 

“I have very good eyes and ears, my dear. I would’ve noticed them before they’d have any chance of noticing me.”

 

Yuuri frowned, not liking that answer at all.

 

“But how can you be so sure about that? What if they’d hidden themselves or- or something?”

 

“I still would’ve noticed them. Just… trust me on this, okay? And Yuuri… if you keep your legs spread like that for very much longer, I might just take it as an invitation”, Viktor grinned at him.

 

Yuuri snapped his legs together instantly, but he wasn’t seeing the humor in the situation right now.

 

“Well, what happened anyway? Did you catch them?”

 

Now Viktor’s mien darkened as well.

 

“No. She seems to know the forest almost as well as I do. She went straight to wall that’s separating my private grounds from the public ones and got over it by climbing up the trees. Though it was the part of the wall towards the deepest part of the forest. I don’t think it’s a coincidence she ran there either. Usually I just would’ve kept following her, but there are adders and some poisonous plants in that part as well, so I figured it would be better to send security out. I feel like she’s long gone, though.”

 

“How do you know it’s a she?”, Yuuri asked, because he honestly hadn’t been able to tell.

 

“Because I recognised her scent, Yuuri.”

 

“And was it-“

 

Viktor interrupted him with a kiss.

 

“Let’s not talk about this anymore, okay? Not now. I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Yuuri bit his lip, but decided he was going to ask one more question.

 

“What about Yura?”

 

Viktor lowered his head.

 

“Yura will go on vacation tomorrow. To Russia. To stay with Yakov for a while.”

 

“How- how long will that vacation be?”, Yuuri asked, dreading the answer.

 

“Until we know for sure no one will go after him. She still doesn’t know Yura even exists, so he’ll be safer if he’s far away from us. I’d send you with him, but I’m afraid of what could happen if she went after you instead of me. So I want to keep you as close to me as possible at all times.”

 

That… was a bitter pill to swallow.

 

“Won’t that make her more… suspicious or something that you’re treating me… too well?”

 

Viktor’s scent turned incredibly sour at that, and even his face turned stony.

 

“I already messed that plan up. By taking you to my bed, and knotting you. Well, I probably could’ve explained those things away, but my reaction earlier can’t be taken as anything but- well… affectionate possessiveness, or whatever you want to call it. I have no excuse for that. And she knows it now. I was stupid to assume she’d just leave like that, because really- I should’ve known she’d check up on me like that. Yuuri- I’m so sorry you had to endure the time in the cage for absolutely nothing. I’m so, _so_ sorry. If I had better control of my-“

 

“Does that mean you’ll have to marry her after all?”, Yuuri interrupted.

 

“What? No! There weren’t any conditions in the new contract. Yuuri! Don’t tell me _that’s_ what you’re worried about!”

 

So Yuuri blushed and said nothing.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

“Can we at least go and visit Yura before he leaves?”, he tried to distract Viktor.

 

His alpha sighed exasperatedly.

 

“Yes. We can go to Chris’ place shortly before they have to leave for the airport. That should be safe.”

 

Yuuri felt like crying. He was going to miss their little b- _the_ the little guy so very much.

 

“Yuuri? I’m sorry-“

 

This time it was Yuuri’s turn to interrupt his visibly distraught alpha.

 

“I get it. It’s fine. It’s not your fault. I’m happy as long as Yura is safe.”

 

It was true, too. He only wished that Yura could be safe with them.

 

 

.

 

Viktor had started to complain about the pain in his legs halfway through breakfast. So Yuuri had crawled under the table and given his legs a massage in an attempt to ease the pain. That was in Viktor’s head.

 

He sighed silently when Viktor moaned in pain. Yuuri desperately wanted Viktor to enjoy a pain free life, but if even the doctors didn’t know how to treat this phenomenon, then what could a layman like him do?

 

After quite a while had passed, Yuuri stopped massaging, and instead ran his hands over Viktor’s calves, just because. He’d known for quite a while now that Viktor’s legs were smooth, without a hair in sight, and the skin was soft, despite the steely muscle underneath it. He’d seen Viktor’s legs many times, yes, but they still held so much fascination for Yuuri, simply because they had been one of the main tools for Viktor Nikiforov, the living skating legend.

 

“Yuuri? What are you doing?”

 

“Just admiring perfection”, he sighed, and then froze and blushed heavily.

 

“Perfection? You of all people should know how useless- ouch! Yuuri!”

 

Viktor was definitely aghast at the fact that Yuuri had slapped his already hurting leg. But Yuuri thought he very much deserved it for calling his legs useless. So he wasn’t going to apologise.

 

He made sure to kiss the spot he’d hit though, because it wasn’t the leg’s fault its owner was stupid.

 

“How do you manage to get every single hair when you shave?”, Yuuri asked in order to distract his alpha from handing out a punishment or something.

 

“I don’t shave, Yuuri.” Viktor still sounded a little miffed.

 

So Yuuri presses another kiss to his leg.

 

“Then you wax?”

 

“No.”

 

Huh. Did he just not grow any hair then?

 

Viktor sighed after what felt like forever, so Yuuri figured it was safe to keep asking now. Before he could however, Viktor already replied to his unasked question.

 

“I had everything apart from my head treated with a laser..”

 

What.

 

On second thought, he probably shouldn’t be surprised about that.

 

Wait.

 

“Wait, Viktor? Even- even your- you know?”, Yuuri blushed, staring at the body part in question that was being hidden by Viktor’s pants, but definitely there, resting between his alpha’s legs. It was hard not to notice it, really.

 

“Yes, Yuuri, even him.” At least Viktor was chuckling now.

 

There. That was better than dealing with a grumpy alpha.

 

Yuuri decided to be very daring right then and there.

 

He brushed a finger over Viktor’s scar. Very carefully, obviously, but he could _see_ the muscles in both of his alpha’s legs tensing up at the action.

 

“Does it hurt?”, Yuuri asked, still stroking over it lightly. He knew that a scar didn’t hurt after so many years, but he didn’t know how much Viktor’s disorder made him believe that it did.

 

“… Yuuri. Don’t touch that, please.”

 

It wasn’t a command.

 

It was a plea.

 

Yuuri decided to ignore it.

 

“Because it hurts?”

 

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” He sounded confused more than anything.

 

So Yuuri did something crazy.

 

He laid down on the floor and put a kiss on the scar.

 

And then nuzzled it as well as he could it this position.

 

Yuuri had braced himself for Viktor to lash out at him, possibly even kick him. But his alpha had only grown eerily still.

 

So pressed another kiss to it, and got off the floor and back on his chair, only to freeze in utter horror.

 

Viktor was leaning forward, head resting on the arm that was propped up on the table. His face was hidden in the palm of his hand.

 

And he was crying.

 

For the first time since he’d known about Viktor, he realised he had been wrong about his idol.

Because right now it was painfully obvious that Viktor hadn’t moved on at all. He wasn’t any stronger than Yuuri was- at least not mentally- and he’d only been better at hiding how broken up he was deep inside. _A lot_ better than Yuuri had been able to, but that was really the only difference.

 

It almost made Yuuri smile, knowing that Viktor hadn’t come to actually hate figure skating, that he only avoided it because he didn’t want to deal with it, just like Yuuri hadn’t wanted to deal with being an omega.

 

He understood that now.

 

So maybe- maybe this time Yuuri could help Viktor the same way Viktor had helped him, with fighting his own demons.

 

He just had to figure out how.

 

But first, he decided, he needed to show his alpha that it was okay for him to lean on Yuuri.

 

So he got up to stand beside Viktor, and carefully put a hand on the man’s back, and started stroking him there after a few moments.

 

Viktor’s whole body was shaking with suppressed sobs, and it broke Yuuri’s heart to see him like this. But, if memory served, a good cry did wonders to let go and start rebuilding. At least to Yuuri it did.

 

He chose his words carefully.

 

“It’s okay to cry, Viktor. Even if you’re an alpha, you- you’re still human. I won’t think any less of you for crying- in fact I’ll be happy if I can be here for you to lean on me, just as you’re always there for me when I need to lean on you. It goes both ways, right?”

 

Viktor didn’t answer. And Yuuri hadn’t expected him to, because he could _feel_ Viktor trying to keep himself together.

 

“I don’t care about your scar or legs, either, just as you don’t care about me being pudgy.”

 

There was a small, tiny sob that broke to the surface.

 

“Your legs don’t matter, because what made your skating more beautiful and brilliant than that of everyone else- that was coming from here”, Yuuri stroke through Viktor’s hair, and tapped softly at his scalp. “And that’s what’s really important, yes? The workings of your mind, Viktor, not your muscles.”

 

Viktor’s shoulders shook heavily, before Yuuri suddenly found his middle embraced tightly by his alpha’s arms, his face pressed against his belly. Yuuri didn’t hesitate to hug Viktor’s head and shoulders as close to him as he could, even though it didn’t seem like his alpha needed any help with that- but still, this was about showing that Yuuri _had_ him, not as a mate, but as a safety net. At least mentally.

 

Though it crushed Yuuri to know that Viktor had carried such a burden for so long, and so well hidden, he couldn’t help but feel happy that Viktor had decided to let himself lean on Yuuri. Because it meant that his alpha trusted him as well. And that his own trust towards Viktor was well invested. Because if Viktor trusted him, and liked him well enough to do so, then maybe Yuuri had much less to worry about than he’d thought. Which was a great side effect.

 

Still, it was strange how easily Viktor had cracked at the slightest display of affection towards his scarred leg.

 

Had really no one ever done that before?! It wasn’t like the scar was hideous or anything. Sure, it was noticeable, but not _that_ bad. Why had no one ever told Viktor that it didn’t matter?

 

.

 

They had been in that position for a very long time before Viktor was done crying. And even then the alpha didn’t let go of him.

 

Yuuri stopped stroking his hair when he felt his butt being groped.

 

“Viktor?”

 

“I like your butt. And your belly. And-“

 

“Viktor. No.” He saw what Viktor was doing there, and he wasn’t having it. There was a time and place for everything and this was not it. Even Yuuri knew that.

 

“But Yuuuri〜”

 

“No. You’ll have to deal with your thoughts sooner or later and I won’t help you distracting yourself. I’ll bring you a tea and make you blini and then I’ll go and do some chores and I’ll check up on you, but I really think you need some time to yourself to sort your thoughts out.”

 

Viktor sighed and let go of Yuuri, looking very somber now.

 

“You’re right. I can’t run from my past forever.”

 

Yuuri smiled and went to do as he said- after kissing Viktor’s forehead.

 

.

 

It was early evening when Yuuri checked up on Viktor for the third time. This time though, his alpha pulled him onto his lap, only to nuzzle Yuuri’s cheek as soon as it was in reach.

 

He couldn’t help but giggle at the hair that was tickling his nose.

 

“I’m sorry you had to witness my breakdown earlier”, Viktor said earnestly after a moment.

 

“Didn’t you listen to me? I- I’m really happy if I can be useful like that- I- I mean… if you can erm… use me for other things… outside of … erm… sex.” His tongue was a mess.

 

Why was it suddenly so hard to talk to Viktor if the man wasn’t a crying mess?!

 

“Oh believe me, Yuuri you’re useful for very many things. I already knew that. But I wasn’t quite expecting you to… just…”, Viktor broke off, apparently fighting for the right words as well. “It was the first time someone held me like that when I was crying. And you’re the first person who ever told me that it was okay for me to cry as well. I have no words to express how much I appreciate your whole existence right now. Thank you, Yuuri. It really meant a lot to me for you to say that. And that you stayed with me through it.”

 

Yuuri could see in Viktor’s eyes that he was telling the truth.

 

He just couldn’t comprehend that fact.

 

Because there was no way something as generic as ‘it’s okay to cry’ hadn’t been said to Viktor before. Right?

 

Yuuri moved to hug him.

 

“You don’t have to thank me.” He decided not to think about the rest of Viktor’s statement. Because if he did, he was the one who was going to cry next.

 

“So, have you sorted yourself out?”, he asked instead.

 

“I think I have. You know exceptionally well what I’m feeling here”, he observed.

 

“Yeah, well. You put me through the same thing a few weeks… months ago, you know?”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened in realisation.

 

And then he smiled.

 

“I guess that means we’re even.”

 

Yuuri just wished that was the case in society as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo…. That’s a thing now. Who expected the story to take a turn towards that at this point in the story? 
> 
> I’m curious lol


	35. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo…. There’ll be 2 links in there, one to a playlist I created for this part of the chapter and another for a single song, so if you want to listen to it, they are included at the place in the story where you should start listening to it ;) and if not, feel free to ignore them lol

Yuuri had just shut the dish washer, when Viktor came to hug him from behind.

 

“I still haven’t given you any of your rewards”, he murmured into Yuuri’s ear, only for his skin to burst into goose bumps at the low tone.

 

“You don’t have to if you’re not up for it”, Yuuri somehow managed to reply with an almost steady voice.

 

“Oh, but I’m very up for it, darling. I’ve been doing a lot of soul searching today, and I think I deserve a distraction now, yes?”

 

“But… what about your legs? You were in a lot of pain earlier…” Yuuri wanted to dance with his alpha, yes, but not if it hurt him.

 

“Don’t worry about those, Yuuri. I’ve been resting them for the better part of the day; they don’t hurt all that much anymore. Will you dance with me?”, Viktor asked the last part in a voice that Yuuri could only describe as _erotic_.

 

Damn.

 

“Of course.”

 

 

In the ballroom, Viktor pushed a curtain to the side, only to reveal a complicated looking piece of technology. But apparently a part of that thing was a CD Player, at least if the disc that had just popped out of it was in fact a CD, which Yuuri thought was rather likely.

 

In any case, it made Yuuri wonder why he had to play the music from his phone, back when he was training Yura here. On second thought though, Viktor had probably forgotten to tell Yuuri about this… sound system.

 

“Oh…”, Viktor said in a strangely melancholic tone, holding the CD in his hand.

 

“Viktor?”

 

“I didn’t expect this to be still in there…”

 

That hadn’t explained very much. But luckily, his alpha noticed his confused look.

 

“This belonged to my parents. It was their absolute favourite CD to dance to.”

 

Yuuri didn’t quite know what to say to that. Because really, what _could_ he say to that!?

 

However, Viktor surprised him by grinning at Yuuri.

 

“Do you want to try it out?”

 

“Oh! Oh uhm-! Sure!” Yuuri had no idea what kind of music the CD would have in store for him, but if Viktor wanted to dance to his parents’ favourite CD, Yuuri would be the last person to tell him no. Especially if Viktor gave him such a blinding smile in response.

 

 

 

 

It only took a few short moments, before ( [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxPn-9xPDfg&list=PLnzmJWAEdM9R0WIGRB8-xfd4v9dl9LH9W&t=0s&index=5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxPn-9xPDfg&list=PLnzmJWAEdM9R0WIGRB8-xfd4v9dl9LH9W&t=0s&index=5) ) the voice of Joe Cocker, and the familiar tune of ‘Unchain My Heart’ started to play.

 

Viktor took a moment to just look at Yuuri rather intensely, probably to gauge his reaction to the song, but then he _smirked_ and came striding over to Yuuri with a sway in his hips that should be prohibited. Because it wasn’t good for anyone’s blood pressure.

 

Yuuri swallowed in anticipation.

 

When his alpha stood in front of him, he took a moment to run his fingers over Yuuri’s cheek, and along his jawline, before he suddenly grabbed Yuuri’s hand, and when the music picked up, twirled Yuuri away from him.

 

The action had taken the omega by surprise, especially because his brain had turned to mush at the mere thought of dancing to Joe Cocker song of all things, but Yuuri _was_ a dancer, and managed to get a grip on himself mid-twirl, just in time to avoid falling over.

 

And then they let loose.

 

Honestly, he would’ve been embarrassed at their sheer lack of technical correctness in their movements, or the fact that they didn’t have any actual dance moves they were following, if anyone were to watch them, but- but it was just so fun! Viktor pulled some utterly ridiculous moves on him, so much so, that Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at him, before dancing in an equally ridiculous way.

 

He didn’t know if it was even legal to dance to Joe Cocker in such a decidedly not sexy way, but Yuuri decided that he didn’t care. He was having fun, and the smile on Viktor’s face was worth every embarrassing second.

 

And then the song was over.

 

However, before he could pout and beg for a repeat of that song, the next one already started playing.

 

“Oh my god…”

 

He wasn’t ready to dance to that song with Viktor of all people.

 

“Don’t you like this one?”, Viktor asked, smirking, while pulling Yuuri towards him at the belt loops of his jeans until they were hip to hip and chest to chest.

 

“I- I do like it-“, because really, who didn’t, but ‘Can’t Take My Eyes Off You’ by Frankie Valli wasn’t exactly… subtle.

 

However Viktor had started swaying his hips to the music then, and Yuuri forgot why he’d been hesitant about this in the first place.

 

By the time the beat picked up a second time, Yuuri knew that he was not qualified to even try and dance with Viktor in a sexy manner. Because compared to Viktor, Yuuri just didn’t have the right amount of sex appeal. Instead, he felt like he was drowning in Viktor’s. He was very fine with that though. At least for now.

 

“Yuuri… you need to let loose”, Viktor chided him gently when the song was about to be over. “You did so great during the first one- did this song intimidate you?”, Viktor asked with an almost knowing smirk on his face that Yuuri wanted to wipe off.

 

“No. I just.. I just wasn’t prepared for you to be so… “

 

“So what?”, Viktor prodded, smirk widening.

 

“So…so…”, there really was no other word for it, was there? “… sexy”, Yuuri admitted, blushing down to his toes.

 

Viktor chuckled and kissed him gently, before he answered.

 

“I can try to be not sexy, if that’s what you want.”

 

“No! I- I mean… I don’t… mind. Oh god. Are you serious?”

 

This playlist was out to get him, he just knew it. He buried his face into Viktor’s chest, in an attempt to hide himself, but Viktor wrapped his arms around him, and forced Yuuri to slow dance with him. Well, at least slower than before, because ‘Hungry Eyes’ wasn’t _that_ slow. Right now he was kind of regretting the fact that he’d never joined his mum to watch ‘Dirty Dancing’ even once out of the 150 times she’d watched it. Maybe he could’ve learned something Minako hadn’t taught him.

 

Wait.

 

If the song was from _Dirty_ Dancing, and Viktor _wanted_ him to _let go,_ he could- he could… oh god. He could _try_ to dance dirty, but- but he didn’t have any practice in that! He’d probably embarrass himself and- wait. He’d already embarrassed himself thoroughly during the Joe Cocker song. As had Viktor.

 

He… didn’t really have anything to lose if he tried to be… sexy for Viktor as well, right?

 

Yuuri bit his lip.

 

He had ideas, but… he looked up into Viktor’s eyes, not knowing what he was searching for, but finding it anyway.

 

And then Yuuri smirked.

 

The next refrain came then, and he arched his back, and leaned backwards, trusting Viktor to not let him fall. Viktor reacted instantly, and moved his arm into a better grip, enabling him to dip Yuuri a bit lower than he had originally planned, but then he pulled him up again, and Yuuri didn’t hesitate to run his hands over Viktor’s chest.

 

Yuuri felt braver now, that he knew Viktor really was going along with whatever he was doing, so he let his hips brush against Viktor’s once… twice… and then he used Viktor’s arm to twirl himself away from him, only to have his alpha chuckling him, shaking his head, and pulling Yuuri back to himself very insistently.

 

 

And because he could hear the music starting to fade, he decided to hell with it, and used the momentum to jump at Viktor, who caught him at the butt, so Yuuri could wrap his legs around him, like the spider monkey he secretly was.

 

And then he kissed his alpha, just because.

 

.

 

 

Both of them had gotten rather sweaty during their dancing, so after they’d danced through 2 more songs, Viktor had decided it was time for the two of them to take a shower, and had asked Yuuri to join him.

 

Which Yuuri had refused.

 

Because once the music had stopped, he’d come back to reality, and he knew himself well enough that if he saw Viktor naked now, his resolve to restrain himself would break faster than he wanted to admit, even to himself.

 

Though he could’ve kicked himself when Viktor had looked at him in obvious disappointment. However, he had accepted it without question, and told Yuuri to meet him in his piano room, once he was done showering.

 

Which Yuuri obeyed.

 

When he entered the room, there was a fire going in the fireplace, and Viktor was sitting at the piano, only wearing his sweatpants.

 

His form was hunched, though, and he seemed to be deep in thought- enough so that he didn’t even notice Yuuri entering the room.

 

It made Yuuri feel insanely guilty, though he told himself that Viktor had bigger problems to worry about than whether Yuuri showered with him or not, and managed to convince himself that Viktor couldn’t possibly be feeling down because of _him_ of all people.

 

So he went over to his alpha and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a big hug.

 

Viktor didn’t react right away, but after a moment he sighed, unclasped Yuuri’s hands, kissed his knuckles and told him to join him, patting the space next to him on the bench.

 

“Do you want me to play anything in particular?”, his alpha asked, as soon as Yuuri was settled.

 

“Erm… whatever you like playing?” Yuuri never said he was an expert on piano songs, okay?

 

Viktor hummed for a moment, before he put his fingers on the keys.

 

And then the room was filled by beautiful melody, ( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxTA6wn4qzI>  ) that… sounded strangely familiar.

 

He frowned, trying to figure out where he heard it before.

 

It took him a while, but when he realised it, he gasped in surprise. Viktor threw him a look, without messing up his play, as if to say ‘took you long enough’.

 

Yuuri pouted through the whole song, but secretly admired Viktor’s skill and the way his fingers flew over the keys, almost looking like he caressed the piano. It did things to him as well, when their arms brushed.

 

“Well? What do you think?”, Viktor asked when he was done.

 

Yuuri smiled. “I think we shouldn’t tell Yura that you can play Disney songs on the piano. You wouldn’t be able to keep your company running.”

 

Viktor chuckled fondly at that. “I think you might just be right about that. Let’s go to bed?”

 

“You’re not going to play more?!”, Yuuri asked somewhere between surprised and shocked.

 

“Not today. Otherwise I won’t have anything left in my repertoire to show you on Valentine’s day.”

 

Yuuri was still staring at Viktor wide-eyed when the man was standing already.

 

He was planning to show him more on Valentine’s day!? That- but- but omegas-

 

“Come on, Yuuri, I’m tired”, Viktor said then, ruffled his hair and walked out of the room. Just like that. As if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb on Yuuri.

 

“What- what about the fire?”, he yelled after Viktor, while scrambling to catch up with him.

 

.

 

 

When Yuuri woke up, he was rather disoriented. He sat up, thinking something had woken him up, but before he could look around properly, his eyes became glued to Viktor’s sleeping form.

 

The moonlight illuminated his alpha’s skin and hair in an almost ethereal way, making him look like he belonged into the shoes of a fairy tale prince more than anything else.

 

And Yuuri was allowed to touch him.

 

The thought alone made him smile softly, and he reached his hand out in order to stroke some wayward strands out of his alpha’s face.

 

Before he could reach him though, there was a knock. On the window.

 

Yuuri froze, telling himself to ignore it, to not look, to shake Viktor awake as fast as possible.

 

However his body was a traitor and did nothing of the above.

 

Instead, his head turned around.

 

He couldn’t help the bloodcurdling scream that somehow managed to get past his lips.

 

And then everything happened very quickly.

 

Viktor was awake and sitting up in an instant, and caught sight of the terrifying Noh-mask just as fast, only for the person wearing it to make the universal gesture for ‘I’ll cut your head off’. And then it was gone, Viktor was left snarling at the window, and Yuuri was paralysed by fear once again.

 

_Who had she meant?! Him!? Or his alpha!? Both!?_

He could do nothing but whimper and make himself as small as he possibly could.

 

_“I want you to search the whole forest! I don’t care what time it is or how many people you have to wake up- I want her caught! Now! And I want extra security right in front of all the doors and windows!”_

 

Yuuri could feel himself panicking, which was stupid, because apart from a probably empty threat, nothing had happened. No one had been hurt. Yet. But apparently, that was only a matter of time. Yuuri needed to-

 

“-uri! C’mon darling, calm down. I promise I’ll protect you.”

 

Huh? No, that- that wasn’t even the issue.

 

“V-Viktor… she- she-“ Because what if she was after Viktor? Could he protect himself if he focused on protecting Yuuri?

 

“I know, sweetheart, she’s scary, but I can be scarier. Trust me?”

 

Yuuri did trust his alpha. He didn’t have any reason not to. But- but what if- and-

 

“Yuuri… it’s okay, I promise. Look, I’m having a lot of people searching the forest, and more security guarding every single window, okay? There’s no way she can get in, and none of the locks have been picked yet, either. I made sure to have them check that. You’re safe for now. Both of us are. Okay, love?”

 

“We- we are?”

 

“Yes, darling, we are.”

 

Yuuri really hoped Viktor was right about- wait.

 

“Viktor!”

 

“What!?”

 

“Viktor- she- she was wearing a Noh-mask! Do you- do you think that means something? Those are really hard to come by, and- and-“

 

“Yuuri, stop. Hold on. You know what kind of weird mask that was?”, Viktor asked, sounding baffled.

 

“Yes, of course! It’s Japanese- it’s from a Japanese theatre kind of thing. It’s pretty old. That… that just now was definitely not a cheap imitation. I- I’m not an expert on this, but back when we still lived in Japan my dad used to have one exactly like that, and-“

 

Yuuri stopped himself, when he realized something else with dawning horror.

 

“I need to call my dad!”, he screeched, heading straight back into a panic. Because what if it _was_ his dad’s mask!? Had she broken into his parent’s house? Had she- had she _killed_ them, too?!

 

“- _‘re in no condition to call them. And it’s 2 am, I don’t think it will do any- Yuuri? Yuuri are you listening to me?”_

 

But she couldn’t have any way of knowing where his parents lived, right? Even the police didn’t keep track of where the omegas used to live before the went to the-

 

Yuuri felt himself being shaken, but he couldn’t let that distract him. He- he needed to think! And- and call! His parents! Because crazy people had a way of knowing things right!? She probably just _knew_ where he came from! And-

 

 _“-ay, I get it, you’re worried, I’ll try to call them for you, but_ please _try to calm down, sweetheart, you look like-“_

 

And what if she’d found the print outs?! Of the pictures Viktor had told him to delete?! What- what if she was going to kill Viktor because of that as well?! It would be all Yuuri’s fault!

 

 _“Fuck, why are you getting worse now?! Yuuri! What’s gotten into you!? Come on, darling, snap out of it! Hey! Can you even hear me? Yuuri! Yuuri!! Shit, Yuuri,_ **calm down!”**

 

Yuuri almost welcomed the darkness washing over him.

 

 

.

 

 

The first thing Yuuri noticed when he woke up, was that the sun was shining.

 

The second thing was, that his alpha was lying draped over him.

 

What… what time was it?

 

He moved to look at the clock, only to have his alpha sitting up straight into a crouching position and snarling at him, before he blinked, and looked at Yuuri in utter relief, before he let himself fall back on top of the omega.

 

“V-Viktor?”

 

“I’m exhausted. So don’t move.”

 

What?

 

“I-“

 

“Yuuri”, Viktor started at the same time, so Yuuri decided to shut up and listen. “Do you have any idea how much you scared me last night? I thought you’d go into cardiac arrest or something. Don’t ever do that to me again, you hear me?”

 

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,  I was just- I mean- wait. Oh god, Viktor? What happened? My family-!”

 

“I called them, so calm down. Don’t you dare panic on me again. They’re fine.”

 

“I wasn’t panicking because I like it”, Yuuri mumbled sourly. However he was eternally grateful to know his family was fine.

 

“I know. But you scared me. So don’t do it again.”

 

“I won’t promise that.” Because who knew what was going to happen next. “What did my family say?”

 

“Your dad was not happy about being woken up in the middle of the night, you know. You didn’t make much sense last night, so I asked him about that mask, and whether it had been stolen, or he noticed someone breaking in or anything. And your dad said that no one had broken in, and that he’d sold the mask well before you moved to England. To an auction house. So even _if_ her family was the one who bought it, there’s no way for her to know that it had belonged to your family. True, she might know that it’s a Japanese thing, and maybe she knows you’re Japanese, and that’s why she chose that mask to try and scare you, but I don’t think there’s anything more to it.”

 

Yuuri thought about this. For quite some time, but he couldn’t help but think that it made sense. He even remembered his dad telling him about how he’d sold that mask, because he knew it scared both Mari and him.

 

Why hadn’t he been able to remember that simple detail yesterday, before he panicked?

 

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say.

 

“What for?”

 

“For panicking without a reason.”

 

Viktor sighed. “Yuuri… don’t apologize for that.”

 

“But you said I scared you.”

 

“Yes. Because I couldn’t snap you out of it, until- Yuuri. Let’s talk about this later, okay? If we don’t get dressed soon we won’t be in time to see Yura off.”

 

 

When Yuuri got out of the shower he felt a lot more like himself again.

 

Viktor greeted him downstairs with a kiss and a cereal bar, and then they went to meet Georgi in the garage.

 

They didn’t talk on the way to Chris’ house, but they held hands the whole time, which Yuuri was very thankful for.

 

His thoughts were still a little bit of a mess, and he tried to think about what happened last night with a rational mind. And really, the only reason he’d panicked like that, was probably because he had some sort of weird childhood trauma regarding that damned mask. He told himself he would’ve been fine if it had been that mask from Scary Movie or something. And his parents were fine, so she probably hadn’t figured out their address yet which meant his secret print outs were probably safe as well.

 

He’d have to apologize to Viktor properly, for worrying him like that. It was obvious he’d still been in his protective mode by the time Yuuri had woken up, which meant the only reason Viktor had been asleep to begin with was sheer exhaustion.

 

He _looked_ tired as well.

 

Which was really rare.

It made Yuuri feel bad all over again.

 

Yuuri realised only then that a Joe Cocker song was playing on the radio, and he couldn’t help the small smile that fought its wait onto his lips.

 

Granted, it wasn’t a song they had danced to, but it still reminded him of it. And how happy he’d felt, being silly with Viktor.

 

He let go of Viktor’s hand, made sure he could move freely enough despite the seat belt, and laid down, with his head on his alpha’s lap.

 

Viktor frowned at him.

 

“That’s not very safe, Yuuri, I hope you realise that.”

 

“I do. But I also know that you’ll protect me”, Yuuri answered, and grinned up at his annoyed looking alpha, before the man’s face turned into fond exasperation and he stared to run his hands through Yuuri’s hair.

 

“What am I going to do with you?”, Viktor asked no one, shaking his head.

 

But he was finally smiling.

 

.

 

Saying goodbye to Yura was hard. As in _very_ hard.

 

The boy has greeted them very enthusiastically once Yuuri and Viktor had entered Chris’ living room. Though the first thing Yuuri noticed was that all the curtains had been closed tightly, leaving everyone outside unable to spy on them. His shoulders sagged in relief at the realisation, and only then did he get on his knees to give Yura all the hugs the boy deserved.

 

Viktor broke them apart sooner than Yuuri would’ve liked, but he did understand the necessity of it.

 

But then he started to talk to his son in Russian, leaving Yuuri completely out of the loop as to what he was saying.

 

He didn’t need a translator though, to know when Viktor had told Yura he’d have to go on vacation without the two of them.

 

Because that’s when Yura started to throw a tantrum.

 

He’d screamed something at Viktor, and then run to Yuuri, only to cling to the omega’s shirt desperately.

 

“I don’t wanna leave if you’re not coming with me!!! I don’t wanna go to Russia!!! Yakov is scary!!!”

 

“Yura…” Yuuri didn’t quite know what to say to that. Because truth be told, even he as an adult thought Yakov was pretty scary.

 

Viktor sighed then. “Yura, don’t pull Yuuri into this.”

 

“Katsudon!!! Tell daddy he’s stupid and I won’t listen to him.”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and braced himself to do the most difficult thing he’d ever done in his life.

 

“No, Yuri. Your father is right and you _will_ listen to him.”

 

Yura let go of his shirt, looking utterly betrayed.

 

“But- but- why don’t you want to play with me anymore?”

 

“This is not about what we want”, said Viktor, thankfully, because Yuuri felt like he’d start crying if he said another word. “You need to go to Russia because Yuuri and I will be very busy for a while, and we won’t be able to spend time with you.”

 

“I promise I’ll cook Katsudon for you every day for a week once you come back”, Yuuri somehow found the strength to add.

 

“Promise I can come back?”, Yura asked then, in a small voice.

 

It made Yuuri’s eyes water.

 

“Of course! Of course you’ll come back, Yura! Oh my gosh what are you even saying-“

 

He hugged him again then, very tightly.

 

Viktor joined in as well, only a moment later, by hugging both of them to his chest.

 

“You will only stay there for a week or 2 or so, okay sweetie? And once those are over, both Yuuri and I will come and meet you in Russia, okay? And then we’ll all go and visit a big palace and eat lots and lots of Russian food AND katsudon. What do you say?”, surprising not only Yura, but Yuuri as well.

 

Yura sniffed. “Pinkie promise?”

 

They somehow managed to get all of their pinkies tangled up for the promise.

 

And once they were done with that, Yuuri couldn’t hold himself back, and showered Yura’s head in as many kisses as the kid would allow, and when he was done, it was Viktor’s turn to say something else in Russian, before he too kissed the little guy half to death.

 

When they left, both Chris and Phichit had to keep a hold on Yura, so he wouldn’t follow them into the hallway, which was breaking Yuuri’s heart all over again. He could literally feel a new crack forming for every word Yura cried after them.

 

He didn’t know how he managed to get into the car without bursting into tears, but once he was in there, he couldn’t help himself anymore, and cried his eyes out into Viktor’s chest, while being held securely his alpha’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything going on, Yuuri is slowly - very slowly - finding his sexy xD what do we think about that? lol
> 
> So yeah… this one isn’t exactly a long chapter either, but hey! I gave you more than 12000 words this weekend, I don’t think that’s anything to complain about, yes? 
> 
> Anyway, I probably won’t be able to update again until next Sunday x.x I’ll try but I won’t promise anything >.<


	36. Rocky Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I feel like I’m playing the alternate universe card really hard in this one lol
> 
> Also who’s up for some role play? Asking for a friend

Once they were back home, the day got even worse, because Viktor had to catch up on his work. And Yuuri did _not_ want to be alone right now.

 

“Can’t I stay with you? I promise I won’t bother you!”

 

“Yuuri…”, Viktor sighed, before he stopped, and gave him a calculating look.

 

“Y-yes?”, Yuuri said, when Viktor had kept silent for a little _too_ long.

 

His alpha was silent for a short moment longer, before he gave him a challenging smile.

 

“Actually, darling”, he almost purred, “do you want to help me?”

 

Yes.

 

“…How?”, Yuuri tried to ask in a distrusting way, which probably wasn’t very successful.

 

“Do you still remember what I told you to do when I was in London for a few days?”

 

“I- I think so?”, Yuuri said a little confused.

 

“Then how about you do that today? It’d definitely lessen my workload.”

 

“Of course!” In fact, Yuuri was probably a lot more elated by the prospect of working than most people were. He blushed, once he realised that.

 

Once both of them were in the office, Viktor got out a second laptop for Yuuri, and set up everything for the omega to work from the couch.

 

Which he did.

 

However, every time he told Viktor he was done, the man thought of something else to check, until Yuuri tried to put his foot down.

 

“Viktor. I can’t check the house’s finances for you. I’m an omega, remember?”

 

“I don’t see why that should stop you.”

 

Yuuri sighed.

 

“Because I’m not _supposed_ to have the brain capacity to do something important like that and you know it.” Yuuri couldn’t help but sound a little pissed at that.

 

Viktor glared at him over his own laptop.

 

“Well then get your clothes off.”

 

Yuuri could only gape.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re not _supposed_ to wear clothes either. So either get your clothes off or check the finances.”

 

“But- but I don’t even know how!” Yuuri did not whine just now. He _didn’t_.

 

Viktor sighed, and apparently gave up concentrating on whatever he was doing.

 

“Yuuri, I’m not expecting you to work any kind of magic here. Just check what went off my bank account regarding the house, like water, electricity, insurance, the salaries for everyone working here- anyway, you know the deal. And then compare the expenses of January to that from November and let me know if there’s anything out of the ordinary. I just want to have a monthly overview. It’s not rocket science, yes? I usually would’ve done that a long time ago, but with everything going on-”

 

“Ch- check your bank account?! Viktor! What are you even saying-!”, Yuuri couldn’t help but interrupt his alpha’s insanity.

 

“Right. You don’t have access to that. Bring me the laptop and I’ll log you in.”

 

“Wha- no! That’s not the issue here! I can’t just- _You_ can’t just let me- aren’t you worried I’m gonna do something stupid?!”

 

Yuuri swallowed nervously.

 

It _did_ sound simple enough if he thought about it, but… Viktor couldn’t actually be serious about putting a heavy responsibility such as his _finances_ on Yuuri’s back. Right?

 

What if he made a mistake?? He could totally cause the man to go bankrupt or something!

 

“Yuuri”, Viktor sighed once more, “you’re stressing too much. If I trust you to do it, you can trust yourself to do it, too yes? Or are you questioning my judgement?”, he winked at him.

 

Yuuri gaped for a moment or five, before he got up, and brought the laptop to Viktor.

 

When he was back on his seat on the couch, Yuuri clicked on the excel file that said ‘house’, hoping it was actually the right house. He felt kind of… wrong to do it, though. .

 

Yuuri took one short glance at a random black number before he shut the laptop with more force than necessary, though he was too shocked to notice it at that moment.

 

_The number had been in the 100,000s._

He- he’d probably looked at the wrong numbers. Yeah. This- this must’ve been the yearly stuff, not the monthly.

 

“Yuuri? What are you doing breaking the laptop?”, Viktor frowned at him, and still managed to look amused at the same time.

 

“I- I think I opened the wrong folder. I’m- I’m sorry!”

 

Viktor’s frown turned a tiny bit more serious then.

 

“And that’s why you’re abusing the poor laptop? Which one did you open anyway?”

 

“It- it said ‘house’, and it was just there so I thought- that would be the right one, but- but-“

 

Viktor’s frown deepened.

 

“The one on the desktop?”, he asked then.

 

“I- yes…”

 

“Well that _should’ve_ been the right one. What made you think otherwise?”

 

“The numbers.”

 

“And what was wrong with the numbers?”

 

“Th-they were really high.”

 

“How high?”, Viktor asked, now starting to _actually_ look worried as well.

 

“L-last month… there was something with 210,000 pounds.”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut as soon as he’d said the number, expecting a massive lash out.

 

So when Yuuri heard Viktor’s soft chuckle, he squinted his eyes open, to stare at Viktor in badly suppressed horror, because the man had clearly lost his mind at the news.

 

“Yuuri, my sweet darling〜 As long as the sum is somewhere between 200,000 and 300,000 pounds, everything is perfectly fine. Don’t worry about it. It was the December one, yes?”

 

Yuuri took a moment before he dared to open the laptop again.

 

“…yes… December…”

 

„Good, then you have an example you can follow when you make the chart for January. Usually I would’ve done it together with the settlements, but I don’t think I need to remind you why I was otherwise occupied. This really is well past due”, Viktor sighed.

 

“So- So I’ll basically just copy the chart from December, and fill in the numbers from your bank account for January. Right?”

 

Viktor smiled at him.

 

“Exactly. It’s probably a little old fashioned, but I _do_ prefer to have it done this way. Anyway, if you find some extra expenses, just put them down like that.”

 

“Okay, but… can I look at more moths, too? You know, to just… get a better idea of what’s ‘out of the ordinary’?”

 

“Of course”, Viktor said simply, and promptly went back to do his own work.

 

 

It took Yuuri almost three hours to gather all the information, and summarize it enough to fit the chart he’d copied. As well as quadruple check that he got the right numbers for everything.

 

He hadn’t realized just how many people and companies were working for Viktor’s estate alone.

 

It was _insane_! There was the security company, a cleaning company, which made sense, but then all of the gardeners and maids where all _privately hired_ – all 40 of them. Yuuri didn’t quite understand why there had to be a cleaning company _and_ maids, however at least the gardeners made sense. Kind of.

 

“Viktor?”

 

“What is it, Yuuri?” Viktor sounded a little annoyed at the interruption, but it wasn’t enough to deter him.

 

“Why do you have a cleaning company and privately hired maids working here? That… that kind of seems like a bit of a… monetary waste?” Maybe he was leaning himself too far out of the window with questioning his alpha about his finances, but he couldn’t help being curious. And Viktor should know that by now, right?

 

“Because, darling, the cleaning company takes care of the rooms in the West Wing that I rent out during the warmer months. The privately hired maids have their hands full with the rest of the house, and the income from renting out those rooms is more than enough to make up for the expanses of the cleaning company. Do you have any more questions that require me to justify my spending habits?”, Viktor asked half indulgently and half exasperatedly.

 

“Well… erm… this… this isn’t about what I’m _supposed_ to be doing, but… I couldn’t help but notice the… ah… museum? That seems to bring in a lot of money? And I ah…”

 

“Yuuuuri~ have you been snooping through my other accounts!? How naughty!”, Viktor interrupted him with an excited grin.

 

“No! No, absolutely not! I was just searching for the _right_ account when I stumbled over it and- and-“

 

“Relax sweetheart, I’m not mad”, he sighed. “To answer your question: The ‘museum’ is in Moscow. It’s actually a palace, that was turned into a museum, kind of and it’s been privately owned by my family for many, many years, before… well, anyway my grandparents turned it into a museum, because it really wasn’t suitable to actually live in anymore, so they moved to a smaller mansion with only their personal belongings and left the old stuff behind for people to look at. It’s really nothing more than a little pet project nowadays, but it does bring in quite a nice penny, so I haven’t sold it yet”, Viktor explained nonchalantly, leaving Yuuri to just _gape_ at the man.

 

“So… you’re dealing with a museum on top of the company and the house stuff!?” Yuuri had to clarify that.

 

“No, not really. I have an excellent chief curator in charge of the museum. I left her in full charge of it and everyone working there answers to her, so the only thing I have to do is check in occasionally and see how it goes. And the finances as well, but that’s it. And since it does indeed do pretty well, I don’t really have anything to do at all.”

 

“But… but the people who work there have to get paid as well, right? Do you leave that to her as well, or…?”

 

“Yuuri… this is not the time to have this conver-“ Viktor sighed deeply when Yuuri couldn’t help looking disappointed.

 

Viktor caved.

 

“The only people getting paid for their work there are the chief curator and the janitor. Everyone else… well. The part of Moscow where the museum is located in isn’t exactly an upper class area anymore. And my grandparents always had trouble with getting homeless people off the grounds from time to time and… stuff, so when I took over, I asked those people if they’d be willing to work there in exchange for a roof above their heads. These people aren’t stupid at all, so teaching them how to take care of certain things and how to help out the janitor and so on wasn’t really a task either, you know. They live in the previous servant quarters now, which are only partially a part of the museum nowadays because of that. Anyway, that deal isn’t really going on anymore, because they do get paid nowadays as well, though they refuse to get paid as much as they probably should be, because they’re still allowed to live there for free… does that satisfy your curiosity now? Because if it doesn’t I’ll send you to work in your own room. I need to concentrate, Yuuri.”

 

That… was more than Yuuri had expected Viktor to share. Well, at least now he knew where he needed to go if he ever became homeless, that is, if he wasn’t an omega- wait.

 

“Just one more question, please? It’s a yes or no one, really short, promise!”

 

Viktor sighed once more.

 

“Out with it.”

 

“Do you allow omegas to work there as well?”

 

Viktor hesitated to answer. He bit his lip instead, before he decided on what to say.

 

“Yuuri… I know the confidentiality agreement covers every kind of sensitive information, but… for your own good I think it’s better if I keep the answer to that to myself.”

 

For Yuuri that translated to ‘yes, there are omegas working there, and I know that’s not _good_ and the less you know about it the safer you are’.

 

So he just smiled and nodded and got back to work himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yuuri. Why are you staring at me?”

 

The omega blushed at being caught.

 

“N-nothing! It’s nothing!”, he yelped and stared back at his laptop.

 

However it didn’t take long before his eyes decided to wander back over to Viktor again. Only to realise his alpha had apparently waited to catch him red handed.

 

“Yuuri…”, Viktor said in an almost warning tone, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I swear it’s nothing! J-just… it’s… it’s unusual for you to… well, _not_ wear a suit when you’re working is all…”

 

Viktor stated at him a moment longer before he chuckled.

 

“Well. That’s because I don’t have any appointments _nor_ Skype meetings scheduled for today.”

 

“Oh…” Yuuri wanted to ask why, but remembered that he’d already bothered Viktor with enough questions for today. So he didn’t.

 

 “Why do you sound so disappointed? Yuuuuri〜”, Viktor almost purred then, “do you like me better when I’m wearing suits? I can go and dress up just for you if you want me to〜” How that that man switch gears to being flirty within less than a second?!

 

“N-n-n- that’s not necessary!”

 

“Aww, Yuuri I didn’t realise you had a suit kink! That’ so cute-!

 

“I don’t!”, Yuuri defended himself, “I- I just- I mean you look _h-handsome_ in a suit and it- it suits you, but- but-“

 

“Oh, Yuuri darling, there’s no need for being embarrassed! I’ll just go get dressed and then we can have sex, okay?”

 

Yuuri took a moment to let that sink in.

 

“Viktor, that- that doesn’t even make any sense. Getting dressed for having sex?! And- and oh my god! You can’t just- I mean-! We’re in the middle of work- right?!”

 

“Yes, we are, but why should that stop us from having a nice hot and steamy office quickie, hm?”, Viktor slurred in that stupidly seductive voice of his.

 

Yuuri’s brain however had started stuttering on ‘hot and steamy’ and had shut down completely on Viktor saying ‘office quickie’ in _that_ voice.

 

“Ah… sure…” He probably looked as dazed as he felt, and if Viktor licking his lips in anticipation was anything to go by then that’s exactly what he’d wanted to achieve.

 

“Well then I’ll be right back, Mr. Katsuki.”

 

Viktor using that raspy voice when pronouncing his last name did things to Yuuri, okay? He couldn’t help but whimper at that.

 

He was only able to unclench his thighs after Viktor had left. But he really couldn’t believe that his alpha was going to dress up in one of his definitely expensive suits, only to get it sullied with their… activities.

 

Yuuri had been so consumed by his thoughts, it took him quite a while to realize that Viktor hadn’t left the office through the door. Because he’d definitely taken the opportunity to get a good look at his alpha’s butt.

 

But then how…?

 

He was pretty damn sure that Viktor hadn’t passed by him, so Yuuri stood up, almost expecting to see a door had popped up out of nowhere, which wasn’t the case obviously.

 

Or was it?

 

He took a closer look at the wall between the shelf and the… other shelf. And squinted at it. Really hard. Theoretically, there was enough space for a door to fit in between those two shelves, however, no matter how hard he looked, there wasn’t a handle. Or knob. Or-

 

When Yuuri heard the office door open behind him, he scrambled to sit down in one of the chairs at Viktor’s desk, which was probably not the most inconspicuous place in the office. However Viktor would’ve definitely seen Yuuri if he’d tried to go back to the couch, so it wasn’t like he’d had any other choice there.

 

When Viktor walked into the office, he did indeed look like the CEO he was supposed to be. Yuuri thought it was pretty amazing how clothes could change people’s whole countenance so much. He _knew_ that he knew Viktor pretty damn well by now, and he knew he was very comfortable with having sex with the man, too, but… somehow he felt shy and insecure all over again.

 

 _Gosh, Yuuri. This is just Viktor! A hot, handsome and sharp looking Viktor, but still Viktor. Get a grip, you wimp_ , Yuuri thought to himself, while Viktor strolled over to his chair.

 

Was what Yuuri thought, before he came to stand behind him, put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and leant down to whisper into his ear, still in that unfairly sexy voice.

 

“Mr. Katsuki, thank you for coming in for the interview on such a short notice”, Viktor basically breathed into his ear. It caused goosebumps to pop up all over Yuuri’s body before the words even registered.

 

Oh god.

 

Was- was Viktor pulling him into some kind of role play here?! He had no idea how those even worked! Could someone hand him a manual real fast or something please!?

 

“I-i-i-it’s a pleasure”, was the first thing that came into Yuuri’s absolutely swamped mind.

 

Viktor chuckled lowly at his stammering while simultaneously running his hands from his shoulders down over Yuuri’s chest. “A pleasure, hm? Yes, I think this might be a most _pleasurable_ interview as well.” His alpha squeezed at his chest briefly, but firmly, before he was suddenly gone, and moved to sit down in the boss chair across from him.

 

Yuuri tried very hard not to whine at the loss.

 

“To be quite honest Mr. Katsuki, I’ve already pretty much decided to hire you as my _personal assistant_ , however I do want to make sure that we have a good _chemistry_ going on before I decide for certain”, Viktor smirked.

 

Oh. Viktor… Viktor was making pretty clear where he was trying to go with this. Maybe… maybe Yuuri could have some fun with his as well.

 

“Of course _, Sir_. I wouldn’t expect anything less _thorough_ from someone such as yourself, Mr. Nikiforov”, Yuuri smirked right back.

 

His alpha’s eyes widened for only a short second, before his smirk turned dangerous.

 

“As you’re aware, the nature of your employment is partially confidential. Which means I need to make sure my employees next door won’t notice what _exactly_ you work entails, yes?” While Viktor had been talking, he’d rummaged through a drawer in his desk, only for him to hold up the gag that he’d used on Yuuri to make him shut up during his punishment all those months ago.

 

Yuuri wasn’t scared of it anymore.

 

“Of course, Mr. Nikiforov. I understand completely.”

 

Viktor looked at him for a moment longer, before he apparently decided that Yuuri really was fine with it. And then he got up, and came back to stand in front of Yuuri, before he gently stroked over Yuuri’s cheek and lips with one finger. He lifted his face up then, and kissed him deeply.

 

It felt a little too short for it to be a proper kiss though, before his alpha pulled back and patted his cheek.

 

“Open up”, he commanded.

 

So Yuuri did.

 

Viktor pushed the gag into his mouth the same way he’d done it last time- gently but firmly.

 

After he fastened it, Viktor took a moment to look at Yuuri appreciatively.

 

Yuuri found that he _liked_ it when his alpha looked at him like that. Which was probably why he became a little more daring, and raised his eyebrow, almost challenging Viktor to just go ahead and _do_ something to him.

 

Viktor went back to smirking as soon as he noticed the look. And then suddenly grabbed Yuuri, only to put him onto his desk none too gently. In fact, Yuuri almost fell over backwards from the momentum, but he somehow saved himself the disgrace, by catching himself with the elbows, so that he was now almost _lounging_ on the desk.

 

So he decided that he could just play it really over top, and spread his legs wide open, before he realized he’d have a better balance if he put a foot up on the edge of the desk- which he did.

 

Viktor looked very satisfied with how Yuuri had draped himself there.

 

“Well, I _was_ planning for something else, but this will do just as well.”

 

His alpha came to stand in between his legs then, and put his hands on this insides of Yuuri’s thighs. He started running them slowly upwards, towards his groin when he was talking again.

 

“You have some very nice legs, Mr. Katsuki. I think I will quite like to do all sorts of dirty things to them. Are you very flexible?”

 

Yuuri nodded. Because he agreed with all of the above. Also could his alpha _please_ hurry up and just touch his _skin_ please? Or dick. Or both. Yes, both was good.

 

Just before Viktor reached where Yuuri wanted to have his hands most, his mean, mean alpha pulled his hands away, and grabbed his calves instead.

 

“Let’s see how far we can bend your legs, then, yes? If it starts feeling uncomfortable just hit on the table or make some sort of noise. Understand?”

 

Yuuri nodded again. However he was pretty confident in his bending skills.

 

Viktor had Yuuri’s legs up in the air an instant later, and started bending them further towards Yuuri’s torso, making them split further apart the more he bent them.

 

“This looks very promising Mr. Katsuki. Can you keep your legs like this without my help?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“Very good. Don’t move”, Viktor said in a rather commanding voice that made Yuuri squirm a little, but he did manage to keep his legs in place.

 

Viktor started to unbutton his jeans and, once he was done, pulled it over his butt- just enough for him to be able to stick it in.

 

Which meant they were going to have sex fully clothes, basically. Was that why Viktor had wanted to change into his suit before having sex? Because he planned from the very beginning that he wouldn’t take it off again?

 

Yuuri decided not to think about this right now. After all, they’d only ever had sex completely naked up until now, so this was new and, if he was honest, pretty exciting.

 

Yuuri heard the sound of a fly being opened and assumed Viktor was doing his part now. He wanted him to hurry up a little, too, because his legs were growing a little strained now without support, and honestly, he was curious about quickies. Viktor had always made sure to take a lot of time with him, which Yuuri had liked very much, obviously, so now he wanted to know if he’d enjoy the quick fucks as well and he just didn’t want to wait for it anymore!

 

He couldn’t help the muffled whine that escaped him.

 

Viktor grabbed his thighs again shortly after that with a chuckle.

 

“You are quite sassy- growing impatient during your interview. I like it. Now, are your legs still fine?”

 

Yuuri hesitated with his nod this time. They didn’t hurt, but he was starting to feel the strain a little more now.

 

“Growing tired?”

 

Yuuri gave him a nod then.

 

“Okay. Bend you knees- yes, like that.”

 

Viktor let go of his thighs then, only to grip Yuuri’s calves. His alpha moved them onto his shoulders and let them rest there for a moment, before he took one leg into his hands again, and moved it in order to get a look at his foot.

 

He hummed.

 

“Your feet aren’t very pretty. I’d advise you to do something about the hammertoes. It’s not severe, but since you’ve done figure skating for a very long time now it’s also not very surprising. Say, Mr. Katsuki. Have you been neglected by the alpha that owned you until recently?”

 

Yuuri knew about his feet very well, so the comment about that didn’t faze him. However, Viktor was putting on the role play act pretty thick now, by asking about a previous alpha. He realised in that moment, that it was in Yuuri’s hands to decide how the rest of their little game would turn out, depending on how he answered now.

 

After all, it wasn’t hard to guess that, if he chose to go with the ‘I’ve been neglected, please take good care of me’-route, Viktor would do things as he always did- always thoughtful of Yuuri and behaving sweet to a point where Yuuri sometimes wondered if he had gotten cavities because of Viktor. Which he really liked. Not the cavities, but his alpha being sweet to him.

 

So if he said yes now, nothing would change; it would be the _safe_ route.

 

And then there was the possibility of saying no. He didn’t quite know what Viktor would have in store for him if he chose the ‘I’m confident and sassy because I’ve been spoiled by my previous alpha so see if you can live up to it’-route. It was a very exciting prospect to try it out though.

 

So after a moment of hesitation, Yuuri shook his head.

 

“Oh? So you were the good boy kind of omega who always did what his alpha wished? You must’ve been if your alpha was good to you.”

 

Yuuri shook his head again.

 

He’d be grinning widely if he didn’t have the gag stuffed in his mouth.

 

“I see. So your previous alpha was a wimp and you had total control over him?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“Hmm…”, Viktor hummed and stopped caressing his foot, putting it back to rest on his shoulder.

 

His alpha then ran his hand over the inside of his calf, up over the inside of his thigh, before he brushed past his dick, only touching it briefly, and then continued to run it up over his belly and chest, and then snaked it around his neck to hold onto the back of Yuuri’s head. He’d arched into the touches as well, so when Viktor suddenly pulled him up into some sort of weird sitting position, he’d already had his muscles tense enough for the unexpected move to go over smoothly.

 

Viktor looked pleased.

 

And then his mien darkened, and he came very close to Yuuri’s face. It made him try to swallow.

 

“Mr. Katsuki, I don’t care much for omegas that are spoilt rotten. If I hire you, I expect you to listen to everything I say. _Every_ thing.You’ll be fired if you put even one toe out of line. Is that clear?” Viktor said it in a very dangerous sounding voice indeed, but Yuuri could still see the playfulness in his alpha’s eyes, so he knew he didn’t _actually_ have to worry.

 

So he nodded.

 

“And you still want the job, Mr. Katsuki?”

 

He nodded again.

 

Viktor smirked.

 

“And have you fucked big dicks before?”

 

Again, Yuuri nodded.

 

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“I can promise you that you’ve never taken one as big as mine. Are-“

 

Yuuri couldn’t interrupt his alpha by talking right now, obviously, however the raised eyebrow had been enough to do the job.

 

“I see”, Viktor said, and laid Yuuri back down on the desk a little roughly.

 

Yuuri wiggled his butt in anticipation. Honestly, he didn’t even know _why_ he was so impatient. Playing around like this was actually fun and he didn’t exactly want it to end faster than it _had_ to, but it just… also made him feel incredibly turned on for some reason and he just wanted- wanted his alpha _in_ him. Now.

 

“Well then you won’t have any trouble taking me without preparation.”

 

Viktor sounded pissed, and if Yuuri hadn’t seen the worry in his eyes, he might’ve actually felt a little scared, but as it was, he just really wanted to _finally_ feel the stretch of his alpha entering him.

 

So he inclined his head a little and pushed his hips towards Viktor.

 

It earned him a growl, though not a real one. He would’ve believed it more if he hadn’t heard an utterly pissed growl coming from Viktor before. But he _had_ , so he knew the difference.

 

And then Viktor finally pushed into him, in one rough, swift push, _all the way in_.

 

If Yuuri didn’t have the gag in, he would’ve _screamed_.

 

Not in pain, though the sting of the intrusion did burn a bit more than normal, it was still very bearable. No, he screamed because of the sudden feeling of being stuffed _full_ , because his body was finally getting what he’d been waiting for and because it was just _so good._

 

Viktor didn’t give him much time to adjust, before he started pounding into him at a rapid speed, which Yuuri was more than fine with. He arched his back and tried to keep up with Viktor’s movements, but he knew he’d get trouble breathing with that thing in his mouth if he tried to move around too much.

 

He wanted Viktor to touch more than just his legs and hips though, which his alpha didn’t.

 

So Yuuri started playing with his own nipples through his shirt.

 

Only for his hands to get slapped away rather viciously.

 

“I didn’t allow you to touch yourself, Mr. Katsuki”, Viktor snarled, leaning forward a bit which was all Yuuri had needed to be able to snatch his new boss’ necktie.

 

He pulled on it rather roughly, until he had Viktor’s head where he wanted it- right on his chest.

 

Viktor bit his nipple almost painfully, most likely in warning.

 

“I just told you I’m not dealing with that kind of attitude”, he growled, and moved to stand properly again. And then he loosened his necktie, pulled it over his head, grabbed both of Yuuri’s hands, put them trough the noose, tightened it until Yuuri couldn’t move his hands anymore, and held onto the other end of the necktie as if it was a leash.

 

And then he started ramming into him with new vigor, keeping his narrowed eyes and positively domineering look focused on nothing but Yuuri; looking out for the omega’s tiniest of movements.

 

Yuuri came in an embarrassingly short time- almost instantly in fact. Because while he adored Viktor for always being patient and sweet to him, having the man display the dominance that was the alpha signature trait, apparently appealed to his omega on a deeper level, which he hadn’t visited before.

 

Viktor came a few moments later, though instead of knotting him as usual, he pulled out, and shot his load all over Yuuri’s torso.

 

He was _not_ okay with that, Yuuri realized at soon as it happened. He- he wanted Viktor to unload inside him- he wanted the knot! He-

 

He felt bereft.

 

Luckily, Viktor realized immediately that something had gone wrong, and he hurried to get Yuuri out of all of his restrains, reeking of worry.

 

“Yuuri… what just happened?”, he asked when he was still unclasping the gag.

 

When it was gone, Yuuri shook his head. He had known that a _quickie_ of all things couldn’t involve an almost hour-long knot, and he’d been excited to try it out. Making a drama out of _not_ getting knotted now would just be silly and stupid and utterly ridiculous.

 

“Yuuri”, Viktor sighed. “Please tell me, darling. You’re clearly distraught and it’s most likely my fault. I thought you enjoyed our little game- was I wrong about that?”

 

Yuuri shook his head again.

 

“It- it’s nothing… Just… let’s go back to work.”

 

“No. No, this is more important than work, Yuuri. Please.”

 

Yuuri shook his head once more.

 

“Yuuri-“

 

“Viktor!”, Yuuri interrupted his alpha insistently. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. It’s stupid, okay?! I’m just being stupid! Please don’t make me tell you!” He hadn’t meant to get loud like this, but… well, he was a little angry at himself right now and he couldn’t help letting it show a bit.

 

Yuuri only noticed the hurt look Viktor gave him when it was already too late.

 

“Fine. Back to work it is.”

 

Yuuri swallowed guiltily, lowering his eyes. Viktor didn’t deserve to be yelled at, especially not for being worried.

 

“I’m sorry”, he whispered. “Can- can we talk about this later tonight? I… I need to think about this a bit…”

 

Yuuri looked up when Viktor didn’t answer immediately, only to notice that he’d turned his back to him. Which was not a sight he liked right now. However, his alpha inclined his head in a curt nod, before he went to sit back at his desk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Viktor… I-I think I’m done”, Yuuri said, actually feeling kind of tired.

 

“I’ll take a look at it in a moment”, was the curt reply.

 

Yuuri decided to _not_ take the hint to shut up though.

 

He couldn’t deal with Viktor being disappointed or angry with him, or worse- hurt _because_ of him.

 

“Why are you even doing this stuff yourself? I’m sure there’s a professional you could just hire for this…” Maybe an accountant?

 

“Because, I don’t trust these so-called professionals with overlooking my money. And it wouldn’t do to lose sight of my own finances, just because I’m too lazy to do it.”

 

Well. So much for that.

 

 

Viktor came to sit beside him after 17 minutes. Not that Yuuri was counting or anything. Because he wasn’t. Not at all.

 

He sat at quite a distance though, which was… just wrong. Because Viktor didn’t do distance.

 

Knowing the weird air between them was his fault, he tried to rectify it by starting with shuffling closer and leaning against Viktor’s shoulder.

 

“Yuuri. I’m trying to work here. “

 

“I’m not doing anything to stop you.”

 

“You’re distracting me.”

 

“Are you angry?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Not at you”, Viktor sighed.

 

“But you should be.”

 

“No, not really. I’m angry because I obviously miscalculated something. And I’m angry because I can’t figure out where it went wrong and I’m angry because it shouldn’t have happened in the first place and I’m angry because I allowed myself be arrogant enough to think I could read you well enough to prevent this exact situation. And I’m disappointed because after everything we’ve already achieved, you still don’t seem to trust me enough to talk about it.”

 

Well. That was… honest. And not true at all.

 

“That’s not it, Viktor. Y- you really shouldn’t be angry at yourself. I just… had this weird kneejerk reaction when… when I realized you wouldn’t… well, you know… do- do _that_ i-i-inside me and because I- didn’t get… your knot and I just felt very… wrong afterwards. Like… like… I don’t know, it was weird. It was like I was nothing more than trash to you in that moment and I know that’s wrong, I _know_ that, but I couldn’t help feeling this weird thing and I didn’t know how to deal with it and- and I just… needed some time. I’m really sorry I reacted that way, Viktor, I didn’t expect it myself, because I know there’s no way a quickie would involve a knot in the first place, and you _said_ it would be a quickie from the very beginning, so… please don’t think- I think you know me better than- well, anyone else really. And- and what happened there… that was my fault, not yours… and I’m sorry that it happened.”

 

Yuuri had noticed the surprised widening of Viktor’s eyes when he’d mentioned his weird feeling when he didn’t get the knot and it was embarrassing beyond belief to admit that, but if it meant Viktor would go back to normal with him, then Yuuri was more than willing to admit even that.

 

“Oh”, Viktor said, still sounding baffled. “I didn’t realise you were that far in-“, he cut himself off, and shook his head. But at least he was smiling and looking relieved now, and that’s what mattered to Yuuri.

 

“So, you accept my apology?”

 

“Of course, darling. There’s nothing to apologize for in the first place.”

 

Yuuri didn’t quite agree with that, but he wasn’t stupid enough to start another argument about something as silly as that right now.

 

So he just gave Viktor a quick peck on the cheek, and made himself comfortable on Viktor’s lap.

 

“I can’t work like this, sweetheart.”

 

“Yes you can. You just need to lean back a little.”

 

Viktor let out what sounded like a long-suffering sigh, before he did, in fact, lean back on the couch. Yuuri rearranged their legs a bit before he pulled the laptop onto his lap, and turned it so that both of them could look at what he’d been doing there.

 

 

 

It turned out that Viktor was very, very pleased with Yuuri’s work.

 

“Would you mind doing that every month?”, he asked after they’d put the laptop back on the coffee table.

 

They were cuddling on the couch now, with Yuuri basically lying on top of Viktor, but still somehow managing to be tucked safely under his alpha’s shoulder.

 

“Not at all. You know, if there’s more I can do to help you with your workload…”, Yuuri vaguely offered, not knowing how far Viktor was willing to take this.

 

“Are you sure you want to offer that, darling? I just might take you up on it”, Viktor warned him with a half-smile.

 

“I’m very sure I want to offer that.”

 

“Hmmm”, Viktor hummed thoughtfully, while lazily stroking Yuuri’s arm, which was wrapped around his alpha’s delicious abs. He set his thumb into motion above the man’s ribs.

 

“Then how about I put you in charge of all my private finances? You’ve done a really good job with this task, and I know you wouldn’t try to screw me over financially. It’s quite a bit more work though, because it involves all of the three houses, the yacht, the cars, the jet, the companies working in all my houses and on the grounds, as well as the mus- ah…no. Not the museum.”

 

“Because of the omegas working there?”

 

Viktor was completely still for a few moments before he sighed.

 

“Yes. That.”

 

“I could still… you know I wouldn’t talk about it, right?”

 

“I know that, darling, and that’s not the issue. The thing is… well, it’s not exactly illegal, because there’s no law in Russia _or_ England that prohibits omegas from working, but you know how it is, Yuuri”, he sighed. “It’s a grey area, and while it’s unlikely that the museum will ever be checked up on for… well, anything really, it’s another thing entirely if I put you in charge of its finances. Because if something wouldn’t add up, the chief curator would have to answer to you, which would make you her superior.”

 

“And she’s… an alpha?” Yuuri took a wild guess.

 

“Yes.”

 

Oh.

 

“But… I wouldn’t have to tell her that I’m an omega? If something wouldn’t add up, I could just call her about it, right? There’s no way to figure out someone’s dynamic over the phone, so it should be fine, right?”

 

“What if she wanted to have a meeting?”

 

“Then I’d apologize for falling very sick on that day.”

 

Viktor chuckled.

 

“But that would only postpone it, sweetheart.”

 

“Not if the big boss wanted to get involved…”

 

“Well, how very fortunate for you to have the ‘big boss’ on your side then”, Viktor laughed, and then sighed. “I really shouldn’t let you keep convincing me to do things. Your ideas don’t have the best track record of turning out… anyway near acceptable.”

 

“Ouch”, Yuuri sighed, knowing his alpha was right. But he really didn’t think this one would be a very big deal if Viktor said there was- wait.

 

“Why do you think it won’t ever be checked up on for _anything_ at all anyway? Isn’t that a bit… crass?”, Yuuri frowned.

 

“Well, darling, that’s because the museum, or the palace, whatever you want to call it is well known to be associated with my family. My extended Russian family is… a very old and very… ah… respected family. And it’s public knowledge that the palace has always been in possession of our family in some way, even though I ended up being the one who inherited it from my grandparents… Let’s leave it at that, yes?”

 

“No. First I want to know if you’re some weird mafia boss as well”, Yuuri said with a straight face. He wasn’t actually serious about it, but the way Viktor had said ‘respected family’ made him feel a little uneasy.

 

Viktor actually snorted before he burst out laughing. Hard.

 

So Yuuri pouted.

 

“I’m sorry, darling!”, Viktor gasped after he got a hold of himself again. “It’s just so funny because I can _see_ why you’d think that. I won’t deny that some members of my extended family work in less than ethical ways, but as far as I’m aware of we’ve never been a part of _actual_ organized crime. And I for one, can say that I’ve been raised to be a law-abiding, proper citizen. And I’m not willing to risk the name I build for myself in figure skating, as well as the name of the company my parents put their everything into, to get sullied, for any reason.”

 

“Then… maybe I shouldn’t be in charge of the museum after all. It might not be _illegal_ , but if it somehow got out that you’re putting an omega a rank above an alpha, then your name _would_ be sullied.”

 

“But I could twist it in a way that would un-sully it as well. You see, the museum is neither connected to the company, nor to figure skating; it’s a privately owned thing, so I could just say that it wasn’t worth putting unnecessary amounts of work force into it, and by having my equally privately owned omega in charge of it, it was just a means for me to have a closer eye on what’s going on, and enabling me to act faster in case something happened. And since it’s really a private matter in the first place, no one would be able to justify getting angry or anything about it, either. Sounds reasonable, yes?”

 

“Yes, actually”, Yuuri said, surprised even though he probably shouldn’t be. Viktor was a genius after all.

 

“Yuuri? Are you alright?”, Viktor then suddenly asked out of nowhere.

 

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I be?”, Yuuri asked, stumped.

 

“Because you keep clinging to me tighter and tighter and I don’t think I’ll be able to breathe for very much longer, my dear.”

 

Yuuri blinked and realised Viktor was right.

 

He intended to let go right then and there, but he just couldn’t bring himself to physically do it.

 

“I- I … do I have to let go?”, he asked instead.

 

“Of course not, sweetheart. Just loosen you grip a little, okay? I’m pretty sure I’ll get bruises soon”, his alpha chuckled.

 

However the thought of even just loosening his grip on his alpha caused him to only hold on tighter.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“I don’t think I can”, he admitted, burying his face into Viktor’s chest at the sheer embarrassment of the whole situation.

 

“Because…?”, Viktor asked confused.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Tell me exactly what you’re feeling right now, darling. No omissions.”

 

Was that an order?

 

Yuri didn’t care.

 

“I- I feel like if I let go now I’ll… loose something very important? Which doesn’t make sense, I know, because you’ll still be here, but it’s like… my mind panics and my body locks up just thinking about it and- it’s weird. I don’t know how to explain it properly.”

 

“Ah. I might have an idea then”, Viktor said carefully.

 

“You do?!”

 

“Yes. I believe it might have to do with earlier. You did say you felt _very_ wrong about not getting knotted, yes?”, Viktor asked, and still sounded a little guilty about it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I think it was a mistake to pull out to begin with, obviously, but I think it was even more of a mistake not to cuddle afterwards. Obviously your body reacts to my knot very positively, so denying your body what it deserves – a knot after sex – and then keeping distant from each other for an extended period of time might’ve messed with your omega instincts in a way that may have caused them to think you’ve… well… been rejected. And by the only alpha you ever allowed to knot you. Which is… rare. And not good at all. Anyway, your omega instincts are probably running a little haywire now that we’re cuddling after all.”

 

That… did sound like a _very_ likely scenario.

 

“I’m sorry. How can I – stop this?”, Yuuri asked. He was feeling rather exposed at the realisation.

 

“I don’t think we should stop this at all, love. I’m pretty sure you’ll be back to normal as soon as your body tells you you’re done rectifying being neglected. However I do think it would happen faster if we just have sex again. If you’re up for it. I promise I’ll take better care this time.”

 

Yuuri thought about this for a moment.

 

He didn’t want to have sex again, because he’d promised himself he’d do it twice a week, not twice a day. And he didn’t actually feel like it either. Which was weird because he did want to feel Viktor inside him. Just without the trying to orgasm part. Maybe…

 

“Viktor, I’m… I don’t think I’m up for.. you know… _real_ sex. But- but can I just-“ god this was so embarrassing. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. “Can I just have you inside me for a while? Like when we’re knotted together? I know there’s not gonna be an actual knot now, but-… “

 

“Of course, darling, if you think that’ll help. However we do need to get our pants off for that to happen.”

 

Right.

 

Yuuri somehow forced his arm to move towards Viktor’s pants and felt around for the button. By the time he found it, the fabric around it was already drawn taut by Viktor’s free hand. So Yuuri could open the button and fly easily.

 

Viktor wasn’t wearing any underwear at all he realised just now. And blushed at the thought of wanting to try and go commando himself sometime.

 

His alpha didn’t have any trouble freeing his beautiful dick, though the big guy was very flaccid.

 

Yuuri almost whined in disappointment.

 

“Your turn”, Viktor Said, and they proceeded to try and get Yuuri’s pants off a little as well.

 

Once they’d achieved that, Viktor grabbed his own dick and started stroking it in an attempt to try and get it hard again.

 

It worked rather well.

 

“How does it even inflate and deflate so much without looking weird in either state?, Yuuri mused out loud, forgetting for a second that Viktor could hear him.

 

His alpha chuckled a little, though it sounded… forced?

 

“I guess my genes are just that amazing”, he said, not sounding very convincing.

 

Did… Viktor have insecurities about his dick? There was no way, right? Because while it was indeed a little weird to have such a size difference, most omegas _preferred_ big dicks in general as far as Yuuri knew so it always should’ve made for a rather nice surprise.

 

Right?

 

“Well, my darling what are you waiting for? He’s not gonna get very much harder than this. Oh, are you even wet, yet?”

 

“I just watched you stroking your dick to hardness, I’m plenty wet, thank you very much”, Yuuri said in a rather snarky way, and waited for the embarrassment to set it as soon as he realised what he’d just said. Which didn’t happen.

 

Huh.

 

It took a moment before Viktor started chuckling at him.

 

 _Ah_ , Yuuri thought _, there it was._

 

He whined a little and kicked his pants off. Which took long enough for Viktor to calm down in the meantime.

 

And then, when Yuuri slowly lowered himself and started to take in Viktor’s dick, he almost felt like coming home after an unexpected delay at the airport or something.

 

After he had Viktor’s full length inside him, he sighed blissfully and laid back down on Viktor, cuddling into his chest.

 

And when Viktor slipped his hands under Yuuri’s shirt and started stroking his back gently, Yuuri was able to let himself relax again.

 

They did end up having sex again though, when Yuuri realised Viktor’s little big friend couldn’t stay hard for an extended amount of time without any kind of stimulation.

 

So Yuuri had to choose between sticking to his plans, or sticking to Viktor.

 

He chose Viktor.

 

Duh.

 

So the alpha made sure to give him the sweetest kind of sex he was capable of. Yuuri could _feel_ that ringing true in every slow thrust, soft caress and gentle kiss.

 

It made him cry, too, though in a decidedly good way. Especially when the knot did pop inside him this time. He held onto Viktor tightly for the longest time afterwards.

 

Yuuri let go at one point however, and came face to face with a rather worried looking alpha.

 

“Did you like any part of the role play we did earlier at all?” He asked, seeming to be very distraught at the thought of having put him through something he hadn’t really been on board with.

 

Yuuri nodded decidedly.

 

“I was all for it actually. And I did have a lot of fun with it, too. I thought it was… exciting. Just the ah… ending messed with me I guess… I’m s-“

 

Viktor interrupted his apology with a long and deep kiss.

 

“No more apologising, love”, Viktor murmured and nuzzled Yuuri’s neck tenderly.

 

It made Yuuri purr.

 

And then smile, just like Viktor, whose smile he could feel against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri are so thirsty for each other, they wouldn’t let me get on with the story if I didn’t put more sex into it so yeah… that’s my excuse ;D  
> No but seriously I didn’t plan for this, I don’t how it happened lolol
> 
> Anyway, this is out earlier than expected, so I might get out a second chapter this weekend ^o^
> 
> Oh yeah, I forgot! I know I’m having typos in this story, and I know that some sentences are awkwardly formulated, and I swear I’ll go back and check every single chapter once this monster is finished. But first, please keep in mind that English is not my native language, and I do struggle sometimes, and second, right now I want to focus more on plot developments and stuff and sadly I just don’t have the time to read through a chapter several times if I don’t want to make you wait any longer than I have to so… yeah. Please bear with me for now, I promise I’ll clean it up once it’s done >.<
> 
> Also, as all of you probably know by now, I don’t use tumblr, so if you want to follow me on other social media, you can do that here:   
> Twitter @na_di_ne_2002   
> Instagram: nadine291293


	37. Talks & Bangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm…. I don’t think this is a big deal but I kinda messed up lol  
> When I started writing this story, I only used my laptop for it, and my spellcheck was set on us English..  
> But since I’m barely even home anymore nowadays I started writing on my phone, too and I use the uk English keyboard there soooo I realize there are some inconsistences with my spelling of some words because I keep switching around but I just changed my spell check on the laptop to uk English as well because I figured it made more sense anyway, since the story takes place in England anyway soooooo yeah. Sorry if that caused some confusion lol I’ll include that in the things to remedy once this fic is complete lolol
> 
> So anyway! Enjoy this one
> 
> Oh! Also! I don’t think this chapter is very graphic, but here’s your heads up just in case.

“Jet!!!”, Yuuri exclaimed while shooting up into a sitting position.

 

They had just wished each other a good night maybe half an hour ago, and Yuuri had been about to drift off when the tiny detail Viktor had mentioned earlier today finally struck him.

 

“What about it?”, Viktor grumbled, obviously more than halfway to sleep himself already.

 

“You have a jet! As in. A plane?! A private plane?!”

 

“Yes, so?” His alpha was still grumpy apparently.

 

“So?! That’s- why?!”

 

Viktor sighed, apparently realising he wouldn’t go to sleep as soon as he wanted to.

 

“Because that way I’m a lot more flexible if I have to fly out somewhere. Why are we talking about this, Yuuri?” 

 

“Because- I’m surprised!”, or rather _shocked_. When they had been talking about finances earlier today, Yuuri had been too deep into the numbers and hadn’t quite made the connection that Viktor had in fact been the one behind all those numbers. To think one single person could have so many expenses- and even much more income!- was… insane. And not a reality Yuuri thought he was able to cope with easily.

 

“Great. Now go back to sleep.”

 

Yuuri really didn’t like it when Viktor was grumpy.

 

So he whined.

 

And then Viktor growled. Not necessarily angrily, but also not completely playful.

 

So he whined some more.

 

And then Viktor growled some more.

 

Until he stopped.

 

Then he sighed, sat up and gave Yuuri the stink eye.

 

Which would’ve had more of an effect if his hair hadn’t been tousled in the most adorable kind of way.

 

“You couldn’t have thought about this earlier? We have to talk about that _now_? _Really_?”

 

Yuuri stared down at the blanket, a little guiltily. It _had_ been a long day, and Yuuri _did_ feel tired as well, but… he was intimidated by Viktor in a way he hadn’t been before and he felt like talking about it would make it at least easier to come to terms with. But Viktor was obviously not in the mood to talk anymore and he really shouldn’t keep his alpha awake if he was tired.

 

He’d just have to come to terms with this on his own.

 

Before he could tell Viktor to go back to sleep though, his alpha started talking.

 

“I can tell you’re actually upset about this, so okay. Fine. But if we stay in bed I’ll fall asleep in the middle of it so go and prepare a coffee or something. I’ll join you in the kitchen in a minute. Also get dressed, I don’t want the guards to see you naked.”

 

Uh oh. Viktor really was _not_ in a good mood right now.

 

He was about to say to hell with it and just go to sleep, but as soon as he’d opened his mouth, Viktor narrowed his eyes at him, so instead of arguing even more, he scrambled to get dressed.

 

Yuuri decided that drinking coffee in the middle of the night wasn’t the brightest idea Viktor ever had, so he decided to make hot chocolate infused with a little bit of coffee instead. That’d be enough to keep him awake for a little while, right?

 

Yuuri didn’t even know why Viktor was being so grumpy about being kept awake right now. It wasn’t like it was insanely late or anything; only a bit after 11 pm. True, they had gotten up rather early, and they had had sex twice today and they had worked most of the day, and saying good-bye to Yura had been taxing, but… Yuuri didn’t really feel it was _late_ if it wasn’t at least 1 am.

 

Maybe it was because Viktor was a morning person?

 

Thinking about it carefully, Yuuri decided that this was probably it. In that case, he could easily ignore Viktor’s behaviour, too. After all, if Yuuri’s family had taken his grumpiness to heart whenever he’d been forced to get up early, he would’ve been kicked out of the house as soon as he started Junior High School. For some reason getting up early before that hadn’t bothered him as much… Huh. Now that was something to think about.

 

“That’s not coffee”, Viktor grumbled.

 

“No, it’s not. Because you won’t be able to go back to sleep if you drink one in the middle of the night. There’s some of it in here, and I’m sure it’ll be enough. Now stop playing at being grumpy cat and go sit your butt down over there”, Yuuri said, before he remembered again who he was talking to.

 

“I’m the alpha…”, Viktor almost pouted.

 

Well… if he wasn’t getting angry at _that_ …

 

“Yes, you are honey. Now do what I say.”

 

Viktor sighed, turned around, starting walking towards the table, stopped, turned back to Yuuri and… suddenly looked very awake.

 

The grumpiness was gone as well. Instead, his eyes were literally _sparkling_.

 

Yuuri could only blink at the enigma in front of him in confusion.

 

“What did you just say?”, Viktor asked him, all sleepiness gone.

 

“Do what I say?”, Yuuri repeated himself, still utterly confused. There was no way Viktor was happy about Yuuri telling him what to do, right? Right.

 

His alpha waved his hand in an excitedly dismissive way.

 

“No, not that. Before that! Say it again!”

 

It took Yuuri longer than it probably should’ve to notice his slip-up.

 

“ _Oh_ my god. I- I said…”

 

He took a moment to imitate a dying whale, before he sank onto his knees and buried his face behind his hands.

 

“You called me ‘honey’! Yuuri! Say it again! C’mon on!”, Viktor almost yelled, shaking Yuuri’s shoulder all the while.

 

Why was his alpha so happy about that and why the hell did he feel the need to behave like a giant puppy because of it?! Yuuri could almost _see_ a rapidly wagging tail there.

 

“It’s because you’re rubbing off on me!”, Yuuri yelled in his defence, and closed the small window he’d created with his fingers for his eyes again.

 

“Good! Now, _say_ it, Yuuri, don’t be cruel!”

 

“I- I said… h-h-h-h….” Yuuri took a very, very deep breath.

 

“I said ‘honey’”, Yuuri repeated, his face temperature increasing to somewhere close to how hot the sun probably was.

 

However, as soon as Yuuri had said that word, Viktor’s chest started rumbling like a well-oiled engine.

 

“Can I order you to call me that at least 50 times a day?”, Viktor asked, though Yuuri didn’t know why he even bothered with that.

 

“No.”

 

“Naawww, my darling is so mean to me, I don’t think I’ll survive!’, he exclaimed dramatically.

 

“Gosh, Viktor stop it, will you!?”, Yuuri yelled and move to swat at his chest. At least, he thought that’s where the chest was supposed to be. Somewhere kind of in front of him, but a little to the side, and a little higher than he usually would’ve, because he was pretty sure Viktor hadn’t actually crouched down with him.

 

Instead a chest though, he’d slapped something more… rounded.

 

Yuuri opened his eyes at the sheer surprise of not having hit his target. And came face to face with the reality that he’d, in fact, slapped the holy grail of all figure skating butts.

 

He was _so_ going to hell for this blasphemy. He even _felt_ all colour drain from his face, which was quite a feed, given he’d just been purple from embarrassment.

 

This couldn’t be healthy, he thought, actually feeling a little light headed.

 

Still, Yuuri somehow managed to look up at Viktor, trying to gauge his alpha’s reaction.

 

Viktor though was frozen in place. Arm still stretched out to grab the hot chocolate - coffee mixture Yuuri had worked on, eyes wide and unblinking.

 

And then he blinked and looked down to Yuuri, definitely noticing the look of pure horror on his ashen face as well.

 

Only to blink again.

 

And then he burst out laughing.

 

 

Viktor was still giggling like a school girl when they had somehow managed to move themselves to sit at the table.

 

Obviously, Yuuri had turned a new shade of red by that time, and he was still convinced he was going to figure skating hell for committing such a felony.

 

“I can’t”, Viktor gasped again, “your face!”

 

It took another 10 minutes before Viktor was mostly able to breath normally again.

 

“Are you done?”, Yuuri asked, thoroughly exasperated. His face wasn’t even red anymore.

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I swear I just… really couldn’t help myself. You looked like you just ripped a page out of the bible right in front of the pope!”

 

“I _felt_ like that”, Yuuri tried to defend himself miserably.

 

He could _see_ that Viktor was suppressing a new round of giggles at his expense and gave him the stink eye.

 

“Why?”, his alpha asked once he was able to again.

 

“Because it’s your _butt_! _Your_ butt. Do you know how much some people would _pay_ to just get a _poke_ at it!? And I just- I _slapped_ it! I slapped a _holy butt_ and I am going to hell, I-! I just said that out loud, kill me please.” Yuuri buried his face in the arms of his sweater.

 

Now he’d even caused Viktor to choke on his drink, and probably die, even though Yuuri should be the one dying right now.

 

“Yuuri…”, Viktor said after he was done choking, apparently. “I already told you I _want_ you to touch my butt. Where do you even get these things from!?”

 

“There’s a forum in your Fanclub where they talk about how much they’d be willing to spend on-“, Yuuri cut himself off once he realised he only just kept digging himself deeper into his own grave.

 

“My Fanclub? Yuuri, sweetheart, my darling, are you actually a member of that?” Viktor asked, grinning so wide he lips were actually starting to look heart shaped.

 

“I am”, Yuuri mumbled, because really, this couldn’t get any worse.

 

Still, he thought it would be better to get back to the topic he actually wanted to talk about, before Viktor side-tracked and embarrassed him even more.

 

“Anyway, Viktor. Can we- can I… I mean… can I ask you something really stupid?”

 

Luckily, Viktor realized that now wasn’t the time to keep being an annoyance, so he sobered up rather quickly.

 

“Is this about the jet again?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“Well. I don’t quite know what your problems with planes are, but I don’t think it’ll be stupid. Ask away.”

 

“Don’t you… think it’s kind of… weird? To own your own plane and stuff?”, Yuuri mumbled.

 

“Weird? No, not really. I’d call it liberating.”

 

“But… having your own plane… and yacht for that matter… isn’t exactly… I mean- it’s… not normal? People don’t just… buy planes because it’s a little more convenient…” He chewed on his lip, realizing he was most likely insulting his alpha in some way right now.

 

But Viktor just sighed deeply.

 

“This isn’t about the jet as much as it is about me being on the wealthier end of the spectrum, is it?”

 

“I… guess…”

 

Viktor hummed, and took his time to drink the last of his chocolate coffee.

 

And then he patted his lap.

 

“Come here, darling.”

 

So Yuuri got comfortable on his alpha’s lap.

 

“Of course I know it’s not exactly normal, Yuuri, I’m not stupid. I know many, many people aren’t as lucky as I am. And I realize that some of the things I spend money on seem a bit excessive to most people, but… try to look at it from my standpoint as well, okay?”, Viktor asked him gently.

 

“I… don’t think I can, Viktor. Because I don’t really understand your standpoint. I know I’m not stupid, but I _am_ an omega, and I _was_ bullied out of school when I was 14 because of that. I don’t know as much as you do. I tried to educate myself more, but I don’t think it’ll ever be enough to compare to the things you learned at school, not to mention university. And… my family isn’t poor by any means, but we’re also not exactly on the well-off side either. We haven’t gone on vacations for years, because it’ll directly influence our income if we close the restaurant for even a day, and… well. There’s not that much room for funny expenses to begin with. Seeing the numbers on your account… it didn’t even sink in that this was reality. It was like... looking at numbers in a video game or something…”

 

Yuuri had noticed Viktor’s reaction to him being bullied out of school very well. But this wasn’t the time for that conversation, which is why he’d done his best to ignore it. And Viktor seemed to know it as well, thank god.

 

“I see. Well, then it’s my turn to explain, I guess”, he stated, but still looked at Yuuri questioningly.

 

He nodded for him to go ahead.

 

“As I said, I know very well how lucky I am to have been born into my family. My parents were also aware of the… financial inequalities of society, obviously, and in general, because my mother was an omega. So they made very sure to hammer certain things into my head from an early age. Did you know my best friend in elementary school was from a family who lived in a 1 room apartment with 4 people? I told him they could just move in with us, because we had enough room for them. My mother actually whacked me on the head for that”, he chuckled fondly.

 

“They weren’t offended by the offer, but they also weren’t thankful, which I didn’t understand at the time to be honest. Anyway, that friend turned out to be an omega when we were 15. I had already presented as an alpha by that time, and when he was about to be sold, I told him I could just buy him when he turned 16, because it broke my heart to see how scared he was.”

 

Yuuri physically flinched at that, causing Viktor to give him a sad smile.

 

“It took me a lot longer than it probably should have to figure out why I ended our friendship with that. Because I was convinced he’d trust me enough to know I wouldn’t do anything to him, that it was only to keep him safe. It was a hard lesson in the art of putting yourself in someone else’s shoes, and now I know that we couldn’t have stayed friends either way if the equality in that relationship disappeared. Because he would’ve always felt like he owed me something, or that I’d abuse the power it’d lawfully give me over him. I don’t know which one it was, maybe both, but now I’m not ignorant of how inequality in wealth and status can destroy even an old friendship like that. And I swore to never make that mistake again.

 

“However, our world doesn’t always work in our favour, so what we want isn’t always what we can have, no matter how much money you have. Sure, you can lessen blows with money, but there’s not always a way to solve the issue with just that. Yuuri, did you know that the ones in politics, who aggressively promote omega oppression are actually betas?”, Viktor asked, shook his head and started talking again before Yuuri could even come to terms with that revelation.

 

“Never minds, that’s not the point right now. Just… believe me when I say that I know not all problems can be solved like that. As for my expenses on seemingly unnecessary things… I stopped trying to interfere with political viewpoints after I took some law courses in university. Up until that point I actually put a lot of my allowance into omega rights stuff, but that course made me realise it was utterly pointless. Even if more people would turn against how things… are right now, the betas have done a thorough job of securing a total support of the alphas, or the vast majority at least. It’s a system that, superficially, puts the strong dynamic in charge, allowing them to own omegas, and do whatever they want to them, basically, and betas can lean back and enjoy the life of a trophy wife or husband, without even having to bother to go through childbirth if they aren’t up for it. Just by making the omegas the scapegoats. It would almost be brilliant, if the system wasn’t faulty to a… I’m getting off topic again, sorry.

 

“So the reason why I stopped supporting omega rights was because it was pointless with how things are now. Which was why I suddenly had a lot more money for my own. Right, I forgot to say, I started putting my money into all kinds of omega projects when I realized how I had mistreated my best friend.

 

“It was literally all of the allowance I could spare, you know? Of course my parents gave me plenty enough for me to keep doing figure skating and for rent and plenty of good food and then some. So when I realised I didn’t actually need that much per month, I recalculated all of my expenses and made myself live on a tighter budged than was strictly necessary. I didn’t _enjoy_ it, but I thought it was the right thing to do. So, when stopped spending my money on that, I suddenly had a lot more than I was used to. I was already done with figure skating at that point. And I thought thoroughly on what I wanted to invest in, that wouldn’t make lives for omegas even harder, but was still something people _needed_.

 

“I was playing around with a few ideas, but in the end I decided to work at my parent’s company. Smartphones and phone contracts can’t hurt omegas, and I wouldn’t waste any money on trying to build something completely new, that would probably fail and cause me to lose money I could’ve used more efficiently. You could also say it was the lazy approach”, he chuckled, still subdued.

 

“So when word got out I was working for my parent’s company, other employees became increasingly nice to me. I was still a little naïve at that time and thought they actually liked me for me, but of course they were just trying to use me to get better positions and raises. And then… well…

 

”Believe me, it was a rather cruel wake up call when I found my girlfriend at that time cheating on me. Apparently pale and grey wasn’t her thing, and she was more attracted to Latinos. Which would’ve been fine if she wouldn’t have used me like she did. She only pretended to like me because I bought her expensive gifts and took her out to fancy restaurants frequently.

 

“She was the first one I caught, but now I’m sure I’ve been used plenty of times before that. It’s almost embarrassing to admit I never stopped to think about certain things… Anyway, I trained myself to look at people a lot more closely then, and started to call people out on their bullshit as soon as I saw it happen.

 

“It earned me quite a lot of enemies in the company, but my parents were with me on that, so I didn’t have to worry about them kicking me out. You know, I actually bought the yacht back when my parents were still alive. I didn’t have an allowance at that time anymore, obviously, and my own real bank account, which my parents had fed ever since I was born. It was their 30th anniversary as a married couple and I wanted to give them something special. So really, the only reason why I’m the one owning the yacht now is because they left me everything they owned when they died”, he said with an almost exasperated roll of his eyes.

 

“Though I think I was happier to have invested in it when I saw how happy it made my parents. I barely know what to do with the thing myself to be honest, but I’m still hoping to find someo- something to do with it, I guess. Anyway, I do admit the jet is a little on the indulging side, but it has a reason as well. When I was still using commercial aviation, well… there was this one incident where the plane was delayed by several hours, which caused me to be very, _very_ much too late to a _really_ important business meeting, which caused the deal to get cancelled, and that made me lose a few millions. And I wasn’t having any of that happening again.

 

“So what I’m trying to make clear here is that while I do know that money isn’t everything, I’m also aware that it can make life a lot less difficult. But that doesn’t mean I’m throwing it out right, left and center for no reason. I know the numbers can be a little intimidating at first, but you know my background now. And really, Yuuri, you can’t tell me you’ve found any _unnecessary_ expenses with the house.”

 

Yuuri thought about pointing out that owning 3 houses in itself was kind of unnecessary, but with the craziness that had been going on, he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it. After all, the townhouse _had_ been a safe haven for him and Yura.

 

Yuuri shook his head.

 

He desperately needed a moment to process everything Viktor had just dropped on him. It had been a lot in a very short time and his brain felt like it was about to explode. After all, none of the things had ever been mentioned in an interview and- and he… he needed a moment.

 

Viktor kissed him on the head, and somehow understood that Yuuri was a little unable to properly respond right away.

 

 

 

 

“Do those people still work for your company”, Yuuri asked after what felt like hours.

 

Viktor snorted.

 

“Of all the questions… yes, darling, they do. I like to think I’m a little more professional than that.”

 

Somehow Yuuri wasn’t surprised.

 

“I don’t know what to say”, Yuuri admitted.

 

“Yuuri, I didn’t tell you that because I want your comment on how you think my life is. I told you because I want you to understand me better. And I think I succeeded at least a little with that, yes?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Well then let’s go back to sleep, okay love?”

 

Yuuri nodded again.

 

.

 

Yuuri didn’t know why, but he had the urge to snuggle up to Viktor as close as he possibly could. He’d always known that Viktor’s life couldn’t have been easy, being forced to quit figure skating, but… he somehow hadn’t expected his alpha of all people to have been hurt like that.

 

Sure, he’d been rather insensitive to his omega friend, but he’d had good intentions, and no one, absolutely no one deserved to be used and cheated on. Especially not his alpha. Yuuri was seriously wondering about his fellow omega’s IQs. Because how could anyone be stupid enough to cheat on someone so- so caring!? Didn’t they know there wasn’t a better alpha out there than Viktor? Or did they expect him to just accept it or what? Surely no one could be _that_ stupid.

 

He could only imagine what being cheated on felt like, or remember the way he’d felt back when the whole mess with Minami had happened and Viktor had tried to explain to him why keeping the boy hadn’t been Yuuri’s best idea ever. It had only been a thought, a conjured-up image in his head, and he’d felt physically sick at it. And his alpha had to _actually_ go through something like that.

 

It brought tears to his eyes, and he wasn’t strong enough not to cry on his alpha’s behalf.

 

Luckily Viktor was already asleep though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri woke up with a heavy start to a loud bang, and the sound of glass shattering.

 

He couldn’t shoot up into a sitting position though, even though his body wanted to. There was something heavy lying on top of him and it was pressing him into the mattress.

 

And then there was vicious snarling. And growling. And he heard people outside shouting.

 

He wasn’t panicking, though he felt like he should be.

 

“… Viktor?”, he asked after he felt fairly certain that the weight on top of him was, in fact, his alpha’s body.

 

The snarling grew less vicious, and then, after a few more moments it faded away.

 

“Yuuri…”, he heard Viktor’s voice from above him. He sounded utterly pissed, in a controlled kind of way that assured Yuuri it wasn’t directed at him.

 

“What happened? I-I can’t see anything…”

 

There was a short moment of silence from Viktor, before he sighed.

 

“Later, darling. Let’s… go somewhere else first.”

 

Viktor lifted himself off of Yuuri then, and a moment later the blanket was lifted from his head as well.

 

Yuuri zeroed in on Viktor immediately and gasped as soon as he saw him.

 

“You’re bleeding!”, he exclaimed, shocked. The wound in his arm didn’t look _too_ bad still. His alpha should never be bleeding.

 

“I noticed. I’ll call someone to come in later, but I need to get you out of here first. So hurry up. And be careful, there are shards everywhere.”

 

It was only then that Yuuri took note of his surroundings.

 

There were indeed glass shards all over the floor, and the window closest to their bed was utterly destroyed. Which explained where the shards had come from. Outside was chaos, though. There were a lot of people running through the garden and towards the forest, or running out of the forest, angrily screaming things at other people.

 

It was still night time, too, and the only reason why Yuuri could see what was going on, was because every security guard was running around with their flashlight switched on.

 

“Let’s go”, Viktor urged, and Yuuri decided to just listen.

 

They somehow managed to climb out of the room without injuring themselves any further. And on the way out, Yuuri had seen what had caused the glass to break.

 

There was a brick stone lying on the floor, uncomfortably close to the bed. He did _not_ want to imagine what could have happened if it had hit him, or worse, _Viktor_. He shuddered at the thought of the thing smashing into his alpha head.

 

“Are you cold, darling?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. He desperately wanted to hug his alpha, but he could see some wounds on the man’s back and he wasn’t going to cause Viktor any more pain than he had to be in already.

 

“Why are you hurt anyway!?”, Yuuri asked then, rather close to hysterics now, because he had a good guess.

 

“It doesn’t matter”, Viktor just said, stopped in the middle of the hallway, and opened a small cabinet, that was inserted into the wall, and basically invisible. How many secret doors did this house have anyway?!

 

Viktor must’ve pressed a button or something, because suddenly there was a movement in the ceiling.

 

A sort of skylight opened, though the part of the ceiling that had closed the skylight off, moved further towards the ground, before it turned a few degrees, and a ladder started sliding down, until it hit the floor.

 

Yuuri hadn’t known this house had an attic.

 

But he probably should’ve figured.

 

“Get up there Yuuri. I’ll be with you in a bit.”

 

Yuuri wanted to protest, desperately. Because his alpha was wounded and they had just had a brick thrown at them and he was probably about to go out there and… do something stupid. Maybe. Even though he wasn’t stupid, Yuuri knew that. But still.

 

He forced himself to listen to Viktor though, because he had the no nonsense attitude going on and Yuuri _had_ learned that he should listen to his alpha when he got like that.

 

As soon as he was done climbing the ladder, it folded in on itself again, and the floor closed off, effectively trapping Yuuri in the attic.

 

Though maybe he shouldn’t call this an _attic_. The roof was rather low, yes. In fact, he would probably hit his head if he stood up, however everything was obviously clean. The walls and roof were black and the floor was carpeted in a dark red.

 

It was rather empty, too.

 

The first thing he saw was a black bathtub, positioned right underneath an actual skylight. Which… was something. If Viktor’s parents had installed this then Yuuri really didn’t have any questions left as to where his alpha’s perverseness came from. And if Viktor had installed this, well. He couldn’t bring himself to be surprised about it.

 

Forcing himself to look away from that weirdness, Yuuri crawled around the corner and further into the attic. There was another corner, and then… there was a huge sofa, also black, and also underneath a massive skylight.

 

Oh…

 

That… that’s where the obsession came from, Yuuri realized, as soon as he looked out of the window.

 

It was a clear night, and he could see the stars. Millions of them, probably. There wasn’t even any light from the ground that interfered with his sight. Which stumped Yuuri a little bit, before he realized this side of the house was facing right towards the ocean.

 

Wow.

 

Yuuri… Yuuri wanted to make himself comfortable on that couch while he waited for Viktor to come back to him, but he wasn’t stupid enough to present himself right underneath a window just after they’d been attacked through one.

 

So he laid down on the carpet instead, and looked on in a slightly awkward angle.

 

He’d never even been one to be fascinated by stargazing all that much, but he was definitely starting to see the appeal now.

 

.

 

 

Viktor took until dawn broke.

 

Yuuri knew that because he hadn’t been able to fall back asleep again. It was sweet that his alpha had tried to be quiet though.

 

“How’s your back?”, Yuuri asked, causing Viktor to jump in surprise.

 

“Did I wake you?”, he whispered, instead of answering.

 

Yuuri just shook his head, looking at Viktor expectantly.

 

“I had Dr. Cialdini come and take a look at it. He had to get out some shards, but there weren’t any deep wounds or anything, so don’t worry.”

 

Yuuri was still very worried, no matter what Viktor told him. After all, it had only taken a single shard to mess up his life, all those years ago. He wouldn’t be surprised if Viktor had played over being scared shitless.

 

So Yuuri rolled over onto his back and opened his arms to Viktor.

 

He didn’t even have time to blink before he had his arms full of alpha.

 

The omega grinned then, and started stroking through Viktor’s hair gently.

 

“Viktor…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Care to explain why you’re all banged up and I don’t have a scratch, even though we were sleeping right next to each other?”, Yuuri asked, already knowing the answer, and not happy about it at all.

 

“No. Why are we lying on the floor when there’s a couch right there?”

 

“Because I don’t like windows right now. Did they catch her?”

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“No. But they found the contraption she used to throw that thing at us. They’re still searching the forest, but I honestly don’t think she’s hiding out there. In fact, I think she’s long gone for today”, Viktor explained, and then sighed. “This is the worst start to a Valentine’s Day I ever had.”

 

Oh.

 

Right.

 

Today was Valentine’s Day.

 

“Erm… I- I didn’t get anything for you”, Yuuri admitted. Not that he could’ve, but he still felt bad about it somehow.

 

“Me neither. But it’s not about presents anyway, is it?”

 

“No, not really”, Yuuri agreed.

 

Now he just had to figure out, what he could-

 

“So how about we play a little game to distract us from reality for a little bit?”, Viktor proposed, sounding suspiciously excited.

 

“What kind of game?”, Yuuri asked very much distrustfully.

 

“I call it the kink-game.”

 

What.

 

“What?”

 

Viktor chuckled. “Okay, it’s not really a game. But I want to talk about kinks with you, and if we find we have some in common, or there’s one that picks our curiosity, we can try it out. How about it?”

 

Yuuri sighed.

 

“I don’t really get it, but fine.”

 

“Well then, start. Tell me _all_ of your kinks.”

 

“Uhh… I don’t think I have any? Cuddling? Does that count?”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes at him.

 

“No, Yuuri, cuddling does not count, because everyone likes cuddling, so it isn’t a kink. And you definitely have kinks. I know you have a kink for my voice and a suit kink. What else? Or how about we call it fetishes? Does that help?”

 

Yuuri didn’t actually know.

 

“H-how about you tell me about your kinks or fetishes or whatever first?”, he asked, to buy himself some time.

 

His alpha sighed tragically, but started his list.

 

“Well, let’s see. I definitely have a thing for anal, receiving, don’t worry, darling, then barebacking is definitely a thing, and I do have to admit to being a closet exhibitionist _and_ voyeur, then there’s bondage, which is a lot of fun, as is intercrural sex, which I’d honestly _love_ to try out with those thighs of yours. Then I really do enjoy role playing, as you know, and biting, but then… well, I do enjoy being filmed and watching it and stuff, and uhh… I might have fantasized about somnophilia at one point or another…”

 

Yuuri was glad when Viktor finally trailed off, because honestly, he knew he was beet red and even Viktor had started to blush at the last 2 things he’d mentioned.

 

“I- I feel like I don’t know what half of these are”, he admitted then, because there was really no point in trying to pretend otherwise.

 

“I- I mean… what’s barebacking? And-…”

 

.

 

When Viktor was done explaining every single of his kinks to him, Yuuri felt like he was imitating a whole family of dying whales.

 

And he could see that Viktor was starting to look _actually_ worried.

 

“So… which ones disgust you the most?”, he asked carefully after a few moment.

 

“D-disgust?!”

 

Wait a second-! Viktor was actually being insecure about this, wasn’t he? _Yuuri get a grip_!

 

“Th-they don’t _disgust_ me! I’m just… people _do_ that!?”, Yuuri asked, referring to the orgy Viktor had apparently participated in at one point. Which he’d just been told about.

 

“It’s… an experience.”

 

“W-will you… do that again?”

 

Viktor blinked at him for a moment, before his face turned soft.

 

“No, Yuuri. Not anytime soon, and especially not as long as I have you. I wouldn’t do that to you. Have some trust, will you?”

 

“I do”, Yuuri said, feeling intensely relieved, “I just… wanted to make sure.”

 

There was an almost awkward pause.

 

“Well?”, Viktor asked then.

 

“What?”

 

“If none of those disgust you, do you want to try any of them? Did you feel aroused when I told you about some of them? Which ones? Tell me, Yuuri~, it’s only fair, yes?”

 

I guess, Yuuri thought, already blushing 8 shades darker.

 

“Ah… well. I- I don’t think I would mind trying out all of them?”

 

That earned him a disapproving look from his alpha.

 

“Now I know you’re not telling the truth, Yuuri. I _know_ you’d be utterly miserably if we tried anything relating to exhibitionism.”

 

Well, it was kind of true, but…

 

“But Viktor… you said that the illusion of someone watching counts, too. So if we tried it like that, I don’t think it would be… _that_ bad. I mean- even if it was, we could always stop if it turns out to be… not so great for me. Right?”

 

Viktor blinked at him, a little perplexed.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“If… if you can promise that no one would _actually_ be watching…”, Yuuri cautioned, just to be sure. He didn’t think he’d be comfortable with that.

 

“I can. But Yuuri. If you say you want to try, well… _all_ of it… does that include the… somnophilia thing as well?”

 

“You mean the sleep sex stuff?”

 

“Yes, Yuuri. That.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Viktor _actually_ and _literally_ facepalmed at that.

 

Viktor. Facepalmed.

 

He wouldn’t have thought he’d ever see it happening, but apparently he was being a bigger idiot right now than he realised.

 

“Yuuri. Sweetheart. Just… imagine it for a second and tell me what the problem with that is.”

 

Yuuri didn’t get what Viktor was trying to say. What _was_ the problem?

 

“I give up. Yuuri, listen. I told you in the very beginning that I wouldn’t rape you and I very much intend to keep it that way. If I’d fuck you while you’re asleep, you can’t really consent to me fucking you, yes?”

 

“But I just told you I wouldn’t mind?” Yuuri was still confused. It wasn’t like he’d changed his mind about sleeping with Viktor. After all, he enjoyed it.

 

“Yes, you’re saying that _now_ , but what if you don’t feel like it when it happens!?”

 

Yuuri squinted his eyes at Viktor, to figure out if the man was being serious.

 

“Now I know why you’ve never done it before”, Yuuri realized. “You’re too much of a worrywart to go through with it.”

 

Viktor gaped at him.

 

“I- I mean- It’s risky. I don’t want you to feel… unsafe with me”, Viktor stammered, actually _stammered_. Viktor.

 

“Well. Who says I’m not going to do it first, anyway?”, Yuuri challenged. Because he could totally use Viktor’s dick to fuck himself while the alpha was asleep.

 

Viktor was still doing an imitation of a fish after quite a few moments had passed.

 

Yuuri smirked at him.

 

But before he could say something, Viktor finally snapped out of it.

 

“Who are you and what have you done to my sweet, innocent omega?”, Viktor grinned at him.

 

“I’m the demon who possessed him when you weren’t looking”, Yuuri answered, trying very hard not to giggle.

 

“Oh? And how can I get him back?”

 

Yuuri leaned upwards, so that he could whisper directly into his alpha’s ear.

 

“By fucking me out of him.”

 

 

 

 

5 hours later Yuuri felt very satisfied and very exhausted.

 

Viktor’s knot hadn’t deflated yet, so he was also still feeling very vulnerable and… open. He cuddled closer to Viktor, even though it wasn’t physically possible to get any closer than he already was.

 

Viktor chuckled and tightened his arms around him.

 

“I think I got rid of the demon.”

 

“We’ll see for how long”, Yuuri mumbled sleepily. “How’s your back?”

 

“Hurting, but I’ll live.”

 

“You better.”

 

And then Yuuri drifted off.

 

.

 

Needless to say it was a very slow day.

 

Yuuri had prepared lunch at some point, and Viktor had played the piano for him, as he’d promised. It was a nice day, all in all, if Yuuri ignored the fact that a lunatic was actively trying to kill them.

 

Viktor had some company come in later in the day, to put in a new window, and was a bit busy at one point with the reports of the security company as well.

 

Yuuri had used that time to think.

 

Because something was bugging him and he wanted it out of the way. He just didn’t know if it was the smart thing to do.

 

It was a long and hard battle he’d fought with himself, but in the end, he decided that Viktor deserved to know.

 

He approached the subject during dinner.

 

“Viktor… I- I need to tell you something…”, Yuuri started.

 

“What is it?”, he asked, sounding worried already.

 

“I… I’m scared you’ll hate me if I tell you, but I think you’ll hate me even more if I don’t so…”

 

“Tell me what it is, darling.” The way he said it sounded almost reassuring.

 

Still, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to look at Viktor, and stared at the table during his confession.

 

“When… when Yura and I were in London, I made a mistake. I- I took him to my parents’ house and… showed him my room. But- but I forgot that I still had posters of you on the walls, and Yura… well, he recognised you and I- I didn’t really have a choice but to- to tell him about your figure skating. And then… well, I let him talk me into showing him… videos, too, and he got so excited… I couldn’t say no to him when he kept asking to go to the rink himself, and… we went there… a few times… he’s really good…but… I- I’m really sorry. I know I shouldn’t have done that without talking to you first but-“

 

The sound of cracking wood interrupted Yuuri’s rambling. And surprised him enough to look at Viktor.

 

Which was a mistake.

 

His alpha looked positively _livid_.

 

“ _You did what_ ”, Viktor snarled at him.

 

Only then did Yuuri notice the stench of seething alpha.

 

Oh god. This- this was worse than he’d expected. Viktor was shaking, as was the knife he was still holding in one hand. The other hand was what had caused the cracking sound, Yuuri realised, because the armrest of the chair Viktor was gripping, had a _very_ noticeable dent in it.

 

Yuuri swallowed. He- he was actually scared now. He hadn’t expected his alpha to be _beyond_ furious.

 

“Get out of my sight”, Viktor growled then, somehow still carefully controlled, without lashing out completely.

 

“I-“

 

“Leave. Right now. Or I swear to god I will punish the living hell out of you”, he threatened, eyes flickering over to his cane for a second.

 

Yuuri’s own eyes widened at the implication, and the spoken threat for just a second, before he got up, and escaped out of the dining area and up to his own room.

 

He locked the door.

 

 

 _Well. That hadn’t gone over too well_ , Yuuri told himself, realising his whole body was trembling in actual fear.

 

He hadn’t thought it was possible for him to be scared of _Viktor_ of all people, but- but Viktor hadn’t been messing around earlier. A stench like that was serious, and Yuuri had been the one to blame for it.

 

He still thought it had been the right thing to do, though.

 

But he hadn’t taken into consideration the price it could cost him.

 

If Viktor had reacted like that, was he- did he- did he even want Yuuri around anymore? Probably not. Because Viktor didn’t keep omegas around that caused more trouble than they were worth. And he’d just caused the worst kind of trouble on Viktor’s mind, he knew that.

 

But- but maybe he’d allow him to meet Yura at least one more time before he had to leave?

 

The mere thought of leaving this place made Yuuri retch, and he hurriedly stumbled to the bathroom.

 

He- he shouldn’t have told Viktor, he realised then, when he was done vomiting.

 

It was too late though. He should’ve kept pretending that everything was fine. Viktor probably wouldn’t have found out, and he’d just destroyed the best thing that had ever happened to him in less than 2 minutes. And hurt his alpha in the process. Badly.

 

He really was the worst omega ever.

 

And maybe he didn’t deserve Viktor- no, he _definitely_ didn’t deserve Viktor, in any way, but- but he just couldn’t imagine not having Viktor in his life anymore.

 

He was so, _so_ stupid.

 

And he was having a panic attack, he realized, in the back of his mind. And he’d have to get himself out of it without his alpha’s scent to help him.

 

Shit.

 

 

 

 

Yuuri had somehow managed to calm down by the time it was close to midnight.

 

He felt very wrong not being with his alpha though, so he wasn’t exactly feeling better.

 

In fact, he felt drained and exhausted, and miserable and just… guilty.

 

Maybe even apathic.

 

But he still wanted Viktor.

 

Viktor’s hugs, Viktor’s kisses, Viktor’s cuddles, Viktor’s clothes… just- Viktor. He felt wrong if Viktor wasn’t with him.

 

But he knew he didn’t have anyone but himself to blame for this situation.

 

If only he hadn’t taken Yura to his room that day. The whole mess could’ve been avoided.

 

It was bad enough to know a crazy lady was after your life, but loosing your alpha’s support during the same time? That… was actually a lot, he realised. Too much.

 

Yuuri knew he probably shouldn’t have leant so much on Viktor to begin with, because alphas would always be alphas and replace their omegas whenever they felt like it… and Viktor definitely couldn’t feel like keeping Yuuri anymore after he’d destroyed his trust like that. It just wasn’t possible.

 

Viktor had every right to get rid of Yuuri, and Yuuri was the one to blame for it.

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt so much, Yuuri didn’t think he’d-

 

There was a bang on the window, followed by shattering glass.

 

Yuuri only had a short moment to get a look at what exactly had happened, before a person wearing a Noh mask approached his bed quickly, almost running. And before he could shake himself out of being paralyzed by the sheer shock of it, the Noh mask wearing person jumped at him, and sat down on his stomach.

 

Yuuri only noticed the gun when it was shoved into his mouth a short second later.

 

He had been wrong.

 

He hadn’t been scared of Viktor earlier.

 

He was scared _now_.

 

“Oh? Now that’s interesting, I was so sure you liked sucking on things like these, after all I saw you sucking Viktor’s cock earlier today. You don’t seem to like guns though, how sad. I _would_ be lenient and make a quick thing out of killing you, but I haven’t quite decided how to do it yet. You see, there are only very few people in this world who are able to trick me, and your oh so perfect Viktor has tricked me quite fabulously. Because of you. I’d applaud him, but I’m a little too pissed for that. After all, I lost all of his money because of that. Because of you. Because you inconsequential little omega somehow bewitched Viktor into preferring you over me. But don’t worry, I’ll kill him right after I’m done with you. I’ll even make it look like you did it, wouldn’t that be funny?”, she cackled.

 

Yuuri… felt numb.

 

He’d known the crazy lady had targeted him, but he hadn’t expected Viktor to be a target as well.

 

He didn’t want Viktor to die.

 

“Oh how sweet, you’re crying. Is it because I want to kill you, or because you won’t get Viktor’s money after I kill him?”

 

That didn’t even make sense.

 

Luckily, she didn’t expect him to answer.

 

Because he was trying to focus on not choking on the gun in his mouth while simultaneously crying in horror at what was about to happen to him, and Viktor. They’d both die, without being able to at least try and reconcile.

 

That- that was… Yuuri couldn’t handle that thought.

 

“Now… should I choke you… or just shoot you? Hmm… a difficult decision indeed. Oh! I know! I’ll start by choking you, until you’re blue… and then I’ll shoot you! Doesn’t that sound exciting!”

 

The expressionless Noh mask really didn’t fit the excited voice behind it, Yuuri thought distantly. He was probably going into shock, he realised somewhere in the back of his mind.

 

The woman shoved the gun deeper into his throat.

 

“Huh. On second thought I should’ve expected you to be able to take a gun, if you can take Viktor’s dick. But if I do this…”

 

She moved the gun in a certain way, effectively closing off Yuuri’s windpipe.

 

And that’s when the shock stopped, and actual, proper panic started to settle in.

 

He knew it was useless, and probably dangerous, but he started struggling and clawing at his throat, desperate for air. He knew on a normal day he could’ve just thrown her off him, and probably wrestle the gun away from her.

 

But with everything going on, his body felt sluggish and his mind was tired, from being too focused on how much he’d messed up any chance at having any sort of relationship with Viktor.

 

He had been a pathetically easy target tonight, he knew that. But after what had happened during dinner, he didn’t have the inner strength to fight. Not- not if Viktor wanted him gone anyway.

 

Maybe… maybe this was for the best.

 

He stopped his meek attempts at struggling then, only seconds after black spots started filling his vision.

 

There was a bang.

 

And then darkness.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

There was a peeping noise.

 

It was… quite annoying.

 

Why was it even there?

 

Where was he anyway?

 

… he should probably try to open his eyes if he wanted to find out.

 

So he tried.

 

It even worked after a while.

 

The room was rather bright though, so it wasn’t exactly pleasant.

 

His eyes got used to it after a few moments, though.

 

So could finally figure out what was going on.

 

He was… lying on a bed. Duh.

 

And the room was… sterile, to say the very least.

 

The peeping came from the machine next to his head.

 

And he had needles in his arm, probably an IV.

 

So far, so clear.

 

Now, why the hell was a stranger drooling onto his blanket and why was he in a hospital to begin with?

 

Maybe he was dreaming.

 

Yeah, that seemed… fitting.

 

He closed his eyes again.

 

“Yuuri”, mumbled the stranger in his sleep.

 

 

 

Who was Yuuri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Viktor was triggered and then someone pulled the trigger lolol 
> 
> Okay not funny, sorry.
> 
> So yeah… I took the story down THAT route. Bear with me x’D 
> 
> Anyway, I’ll be hiding until someone tells me it’s safe to come back here x’D


	38. Questions & Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez you people don’t even allow me to hide what the hell. xD
> 
> But hey, did you honestly think I’d make you wait a whole week after a cliffhanger like that!? C’mon guys have some trust in me will ya?! lol 
> 
>  
> 
> So there. If you promise to stop building hangman stands, you’re allowed to go on reading now.   
> It’s not that long but I figured you guys would prefer the shorter chapter over a longer wait so yeah… Here you go. (It's still more than 4600 words though lol)

When he woke up again, the strange man was still in the room.

 

However, he was awake now, and kept stroking the back of his hand with his thumb, a heavy frown on his face, and a remorseful look in his eyes.

 

He thought that, if the man had a nicer expression on his face, he’d be unfairly beautiful. The frown made him look just pretty though. However he wondered about his hair colour. Because… was that silver?

 

He involuntarily made a confused sound.

 

It caused the stranger’s head to shoot up and look at him with wide and oh so beautiful blue eyes.

 

Was the man a model?

 

“Yuuri!”, the man exclaimed, looking like he was about to lean even closer towards him, before he stopped himself and the brightness in his eyes dimmed again.

 

He frowned.

 

Who was Yuuri?

 

And why did the man look at him expectantly, as if he was waiting for him to say something?

 

Wait.

 

“A- are you talking to me?”

 

The man blinked at him, confused.

 

“Of course, darling. Who else would I be talking to? I’m so glad you’re- what’s wrong, dear?”

 

Darling? Dear? Was the man on drugs?

 

“Sorry, but… do I know you?”

 

The man recoiled, as if he’d been slapped in the face, a hurt look in his eyes.

 

“Wh- what do you mean? Yuuri? Of course you know me.”

 

“You keep… calling me Yuuri, I think. Is- is that my name?”, he asked, because it seemed the only plausible thing in this weird situation, where he did, in fact, have trouble recalling his own name.

 

He’d take Yuuri over having no name at all.

 

“I- I’ll be back in a bit. I think I should get the doctor. Yes.”

 

Yuuri agreed. The man really didn’t look so well right now.

 

He was a little surprised when the man _and_   a doctor came back into the room, both of them looking worried.

 

The doctor did a few tests on Yuuri, like checking his eyes and asking random questions about capital cities, and other easy to answer things that made him feel like they thought he was an utter idiot.

 

“I see”, the doctor finally said. “Lord Nikiforov, I think we should have this conversation elsewhere.”

 

Nikiforov? Why did that name sound so strangely familiar?

 

Nikiforov pressed his lips together, but followed the man out the door.

 

Which didn’t feel right to Yuuri. After all, he was the one who’d been obviously examined. Didn’t he have a right to know what was going on with him? Why was the doctor telling that a stranger, but not him?

 

That just didn’t seem fair.

 

Yuuri wanted to know why he had trouble remembering certain things, too.

 

Or… come to think of, what did he even remember?

 

His family? Did he have one?

 

His favourite subject in school? No.

 

The face of his best friend he definitely had? No.

 

His hobbies?

 

He drew a blank there as well.

 

Yuuri, if that was even his _real_ name, had absolutely no idea who he was, what had happened to him, and why he was in the hospital to begin with.

 

However, he didn’t need a doctor to tell him that the reason why he was in the hospital was also the reason why his memories were gone. Because the man, Nikiforov, had obviously expected Yuuri to remember him. So it was safe to assume he knew who the man was before whatever had happened, happened.

 

Now he just needed to figure out if it was safe to trust that stranger. For all Yuuri knew, the man could’ve put him in the hospital himself.

 

And while his memories were gone, he still knew that he was an omega, and omegas were property.

 

Oh yeah. That’s why they weren’t telling him what was going on with him. It made sense.

 

Wait.

 

So maybe the man was his owner?

 

That… would make a certain amount of sense.

 

Had he… gone over the top with punishing Yuuri then? Was that why he’d had that haunted look in his eyes?

 

Before Yuuri could make any more assumptions, the door to his room opened, and the stranger came back.

 

He looked at him closely, searching for any sign his owner could possibly show of being a psychopath, but… he only found red rimmed, tired looking eyes.

 

That… wasn’t what Yuuri had been expecting to find.

 

He sat down at the edge of Yuuri’s bed, and made to grasp for his hand, but stopped himself before he touched it, and just let his own hand fall back onto his lap. Which was weird. Because, even though Yuuri felt like he didn’t know very much right now, he was fairly certain that, if this was really his owner, he wouldn’t need to hesitate like that.

 

“Are you my owner?”, he asked then, because something didn’t add up here.

 

At hearing his voice, the man looked at him, but Yuuri could literally _see_ when the question registered, because his eyes dimmed even more.

 

“Yes, Yuuri. The- the doctor wants to keep you here for one more night and then we can go home. How… how are you feeling?”

 

“Weird, I guess…”

 

The man’s eyes widened for a split second, before he squeezed them shut and shook his head a little, as if to shake off a thought.

 

“You need to be a bit more specific than that, darling.”

 

There was that word again.

 

“I… I feel like I should be panicking because my head feels… strangely empty but not? I can’t explain it very well. I’m sorry. May I ask a question…?”

 

“So nothing’s hurting you right now? Of course you can, darling.”

 

“N-no. What… what do I usually call you?”

 

“You usually just call me Viktor.”

 

Yuuri blinked at that.

 

“And… I don’t… _add_ anything?” He _knew_ alphas were to be addressed with proper respect. Was the man trying to get him into trouble?

 

“No, you don’t. Well… you called me honey. But that was only once…”

 

Was that man- Viktor being serious right now? In what kind of alternate reality was he living in?!

 

“Uhh… okay then, Viktor it is.”

 

There was an awkward pause.

 

“… Viktor? Why am I in a hospital?”, Yuuri finally decided to ask.

 

The man looked positively anguished at that question.

 

“Because I couldn’t protect you properly.”

 

“From what?”

 

Viktor looked at him for a long moment before he apparently decided to answer.

 

“From a crazy lady trying to kill you.”

 

Yuuri would’ve asked for the doctor to come back and check this man’s head as well, but Viktor looked so earnest- he couldn’t quite bring himself not to believe him.

 

But now he just had a ton more questions and his head was starting to hurt.

 

“May I sleep, Viktor?”

 

The man had a complicated look on his face, though if Yuuri had to pick, he’d say Viktor seemed to be somewhere between crushed and heartbroken.

 

Yuuri didn’t get it.

 

Omegas were supposed to ask for permission right? Maybe he should ask for a new manual tomorrow…

 

 

 

When Yuuri woke up again, the strange alpha was already in his room again. Or maybe he hadn’t left.

 

“Good morning, Yuuri.”

 

“Good morning, Viktor.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Right. The doctor said he’d come visit you at 10. I… I want to talk to you until then. About… what we will do from now on. Okay?”

 

“Of course, Viktor.”

 

It wasn’t like he had any choice but to agree, but it was nice of the man to pretend.

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“I’ll be quite honest with you Yuuri, I don’t really know how to deal with this… situation. The doctor said you have retrograde amnesia, caused by oxygen deprivation and probably because of emotional shock or trauma… Though he did say that your memory loss would most likely only be temporary, and that there’s a good chance you’ll be able to regain _all_ of your memories…

 

“But he also said it might take a while and that I could help you remember by recreating situations. Without overwhelming you of course. But Yuuri… how do explain this… our relationship hasn’t been exactly… normal… and I just… I’m at a loss on what to do here.

 

“So you need to tell me what we should do now. It’s not something I can decide for you. And I would be… fine if you just want to wait it out but I _know_ you want to regain your memories as fast as possible and overwhelm yourself in the process and it _is_ your choice, but Yuuri… just… please think before you decide to do something reckless. Again. Okay?”

 

If Yuuri’s master was always this indecisive he’d really lucked out. However it was a little disconcerting to realise a stranger knew him better than he knew himself right now.

 

He didn’t know why, but Yuuri was inclined to agree on what Viktor had said; he just felt it fit his personality somehow. Though he wasn’t in the mood to stress himself any more than he already was right now either.

 

“I… I think want to start… slow.”

 

The alpha looked very relieved at that.

 

“May I ask some questions, Viktor?”

 

“Of course, sweetheart “, he answered, and then bit his lip.

 

Huh. Sweetheart?

 

Yuuri shook that thought off and concentrated on his questions.

 

“What do you mean when you say our relationship isn’t normal? Viktor?”

 

The man sighed.

 

“I think that’s a rather heavy question to start on. Ask something else for now.”

 

Yuuri almost pouted. But he was secretly glad to be able to put it off a bit, even though he _was_ dying to know the answer to that.

 

“Okay… well. How long have I been with you?”

 

“For about 4 and a half months.”

 

Somehow Yuuri was surprised that it was such a short time. He must’ve done something right there if he’d managed to make the alpha see him as… more than just an object to own.

 

“How many omegas do you own?” He felt he needed to mentally prepare for that if he was to leave the hospital today.

 

Viktor looked at him with obvious pain in his eyes now.

 

“1. It’s only you, Yura and me”, he said, before he paused and he got a weird look on his face. “Well. _Technically_ there’s another one, Minami. But the fact that I own him is your fault to begin with because you somehow managed to convince me to buy him off his previous owner. But he doesn’t really count because he lives in Russia with his Beta boyfriend now.”

 

Yuuri needed a moment or 27 to process all of that information. Because it didn’t make any sense at all. He felt like Viktor had just told him grass was blue and the sun black.

 

“I… convinced you? An omega you own has another boyfriend? What? I- that- that doesn’t make any sense- I-“

 

“Shit, Yuuri I’m sorry, I was babbling. Try not to think about it too hard, okay? Just… you were too kind for your own good to that boy. Let’s leave it at that for now, okay?

 

Yuuri didn’t actually feel like he was a particularly kind person. But he decided to let it go for now. After all, he had more questions.

 

Still, he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

 

“Who’s Yura?”

 

“He’s our k- I mean. He’s my son. And you basically adopted him as soon as you moved in. He loves you very much. “

 

Well. That was unexpected. He hadn’t thought he’d be good with kids somehow. He really knew himself less than he’d realised apparently, and it didn’t sit well with him.

 

“And … you’re fine with that?” He had a good guess at the answer, but he wanted confirmation before they went home to meet the kid.

 

“Of course. How could I not be? You’re the whole reason our little family even exists like that!”, Viktor exclaimed, then looked shocked at himself, and then… blushed.

 

Which was good because it meant Yuuri wasn’t the only one blushing. His owner considered Yuuri family?

 

A tension he hadn’t even realised was there, felt like it had been lifted off his shoulders somehow.

 

He didn’t remember any of what the man in front of him was saying, but it was painfully obvious that he wasn’t lying about it. He actually looked embarrassed.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile a little. He had a feeling that Viktor wasn’t embarrassed easily.

 

“Family?”

 

Viktor actually, physically _squirmed._

 

It made Yuuri giggle.

 

“I- well. You see…”

 

Yuuri was patiently waiting for the flustered alpha to continue.

 

Until that alpha whined. _Whined._

 

If what Viktor said was really true, and Yuuri was rather convinced that it was -even though it seemed very unrealistic-, well… he could see why he’d played along. Viktor was definitely an adorable alpha.

 

Or… or had he been as invested in the … relationship… in the same weird way Viktor seemed to be?

 

And what was his son really thinking?

 

“How… how old is your- Yura?”

 

He’s  5, though he’ll turn 6 soon.”

 

Okay, well. Maybe the child was attached to Yuuri for real then. Kids that age tended to be very honest about their thoughts and feelings, as far as Yuuri knew.

 

Huh.

 

He- he should probably change the subject. He felt a headache coming on trying to figure out what kind of relationship they had had. Or played at. Ugh.

 

“What are my chores? How many times a day am I to- to-“ Yuuri frowned.

 

This was a standard topic when talking about alpha-omega relationships. He knew that. Somehow. So why was it so hard to talk about sex like that? It was normal, right? Just a part of the deal?

 

Yuuri felt like something was wrong there. He couldn’t tell why, but realised that sex wasn’t just… that. It was a scary concept.

 

But also not?

 

Yuuri’s jumbled thoughts got interrupted when the door opened and the doctor walked in.

 

His head snapped back to Viktor, as some sort of reflex, only to see the man had turned his head towards the window, away from him and from the door.

 

He… got the feeling he shouldn’t have asked that.

 

 

The doctor cleared him rather quickly and when they left the hospital, 2 people greeted them in the parking lot.

 

“Yuuri! How are you? We were all so worried when we heard what happened! Yura has been calling, too. Though obviously we didn’t tell him anything. He just missed you. Do want to call him ba-?”

 

“Mila”, Viktor interrupted the alpha girl rather harshly. “Tell Yura that his katsudon is very sorry but he can’t call right now. And don’t crowd Yuuri like that. He lost his memory and needs some space.”

 

The girl, Mila, said something that sounded rather hysteric.

 

But Yuuri could only stare into empty space right now, because… katsudon?

 

That… that rang a bell, actually. Wasn’t – wasn’t that his favourite food?

 

Yes. Yes it was. Yuuri could _feel_ the rightness of that.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t be without his memories for very long. Though if he was honest he wasn’t sure if he wanted all of them back.

 

Viktor had said Yuuri had been attacked, by a crazy lady no less, and that part of the reason why he lost his memory was due to trauma. Or shock. In his book, neither of those things tended to be pleasant, and if his body had decided he was better off not knowing about it, then it had to have been pretty bad indeed.

 

 

 

The ride home was quiet.

 

Apparently the driver, Georgi, was supposed to be the only one to pick them up, but Mila said she had been worried about Yuuri, which was why she had come along.

 

Yuuri couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that an alpha had been worried about him without some kind of ulterior motive.

 

But then again, Viktor didn’t exactly seem like he was in any hurry to get back into Yuuri’s pants either.

 

Yuuri thought he had been doing pretty well, up until the car pulled up in front of some iron gates, that immediately opened for them.

 

However when he saw the house, the size of it as well as the… grounds, because this really wasn’t a front yard anymore, he was starting to lose it a little.

 

Because it felt familiar.

 

Which was just weird.

 

Because Yuuri- he… he didn’t think he belonged into a house like that. After all, he had eyes, and he had seen himself in the mirror earlier at the hospital. He was neither good looking, nor did he have a good figure, nor did he have that certain flair around him. He was dressed yes, but he wasn’t dolled up as omegas who were owned by rich people usually were. Or were they?

 

Maybe Viktor hadn’t been completely truthful after all?

 

No, Yuuri decided, shaking his head.

 

Viktor had definitely told the truth, that was easy to see in his eyes. But then… what was going on? Just what kind of relationship did they have?

 

A phone rang, just before they drove into the garage.

 

Viktor sighed, obviously annoyed, but took it out anyway.

 

“What, Yakov? I’m really not in the mood to-“, Viktor stopped and his eyes widened.

 

“No, sweetie”, he said then, after a short pause and in a much, _much_ softer voice. That voice…

 

“I know, Yura. Katsudon is also very sad that he can’t talk to you right now. But he’s feeling very… not well. But I promise you that he will be fine, okay sweetie? Don’t worry about him. Yes, he misses you, too, very, very much. And I do, too. Yes, I promise we’ll come and get you soon. Pinkie promise. I can totally pinkie promise through the phone! Don’t underestimate your daddy, Yura! Just because you don’t see my pinkie doesn’t mean it’s not there. Yes, of course I’ll call you tomorrow, Yura. I love you. Bye-bye.”

 

By the time the call was over, Viktor and Yuuri were the only ones still sitting in the car.

 

Viktor had looked distraught throughout the whole conversation, though towards the end he’d even gotten teary-eyed. Which was normal, Yuuri guessed, for parents who missed their children. But somehow the way Viktor had said he loved his son struck Yuuri as… odd. Which was weird in itself, because wasn’t the most normal thing ever?

 

He just… didn’t get it. And he was, in fact, starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

 

“Viktor?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“May I take a nap?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Well. So much for trying to be subtle.

 

“Where can I take that nap?”

 

Viktor looked at him, confused for a second, before he sighed.

 

“Right. You don’t know where your room is. Come, I’ll show you.”

 

And so he did.

 

Though as soon as Yuuri stepped into what was apparently his own room, which he apparently even had a key to, he decided that he didn’t like the room.

 

There wasn’t anything wrong with it, really. It was clean, bright, the bed was big, there was even a sofa and he apparently had his own bathroom and closet, but… he just got a funny feeling being in here.

 

“Sleep well”, Viktor mumbled, left the room, and shut the door behind him, leaving Yuuri alone.

 

Yuuri realized he should be happy about that. About having some time to himself, to sort his thoughts and deal with- everything, really.

 

But he wasn’t.

 

Instead, he had a very strong urge to bail out of the room and chase after Viktor. Which he found a little concerning. No matter how uncomfortable he felt in that room, chasing after an alpha was basically the end of every omega. Because if an omega got attached… well. Wasn’t it the reason so many omegas tried to kill themselves? Because the unaffectedness of their masters was unbearable? Yuuri felt like he should know more about this, but something told him he’d never bothered learning. Or maybe he had. His memory wasn’t exactly on point right now.

 

Throwing a distrusting look out of the window to the far right, Yuuri walked into his closet. It was… very full, to his surprise. But he couldn’t find any actual sleep wear. So he decided to hell with it and just wear a shirt and his boxers.

 

He paused for a moment, feeling like he was experiencing some sort of deja-vu, before he shook his head and got undressed.

 

He’d been lying in his bed for not even 5 minutes when he could feel the uncomfortable feeling shift into panic.

 

So he did the stupidest thing he could do in his situation, and ran straight to his alpha’s office.

 

He knocked.

 

“Come in, Yuuri.”

 

As soon as Yuuri opened the door, Viktor looked at him, very much concerned.

 

“What’s wrong, darling?”

 

“Can- can I sleep somewhere else? I don’t like- Not! Not that anything is wrong with my room! Not at all! I- I just- being in there makes me feel… really uncomfortable. I don’t know why, I’m sorry- I just- I-“

 

“Yuuri, sweetheart, calm down. Sit yourself on the chair. Good. I’m sorry, I should’ve considered that. I didn’t think- at all. Apparently. It’s fine if you don’t want to stay in your room anymore. You can sleep in my piano room if you want to”, Viktor offered.

 

The man looked tired, Yuuri noticed.

 

Not in the sleepy kind of way. More like in the exhausted by life kind of way. Which somehow didn’t seem right to Yuuri. He didn’t know why, he had absolutely no recollection of what he’d thought of the alpha before he lost his memory, but Yuuri decided that he wanted to cheer him up. Not right now, but after he took a nap. He’d- he’d cook katsudon for him. And then… they could watch a nice, light-hearted movie together, if Viktor didn’t mind of course. Because that cheered everyone up, right?

 

Yes, he decided.

 

When Viktor stood up, and Yuuri blinked.

 

Come to think of it, something felt off in this room as well. He didn’t know why, but he’d somehow expected this room to be all dark colours and wooden desks, but… it was very bright.

The wallpaper was a soft and bright yellowish clour, with pink flowers all over it, the desks were white, though the office chairs varied in colour. The chair Viktor had been sitting on was some purple-pinkish colour, and the other one was about as blue as the rim of Yuuri’s glasses. There was a white leather couch and the floor was parquet, maybe?  It looked expensive. And all in all too cheery for someone as depressed as Viktor to be in it.

 

“Yuuri?”, Viktor asked him, probably confused why Yuuri was examining the home office like that.

 

“I… this is going to sound crazy but I just… thought this room would be darker? It- it doesn’t make any sense-“ Yuuri wanted to apologize, but the look on Viktor’s face stopped him. He was… almost smiling.

 

“That’s probably because it used to be. I had it renovated as a surprise on Val-, well. Just a few days ago. You haven’t seen it like this yet.”

 

Yuuri decided not to ask any more questions on that. He was starting to become a little dizzy and he really needed to lay down.

 

Viktor showed him to his piano room, which was… warm. He liked the room a lot, he decided. And the… the padding thingy was huge and looked comfy.

 

He didn’t even panic when Viktor left this time.

 

However, Yuuri was surprised when the alpha came back with several blankets and 3 pillows in his arms. As if there weren’t enough of those on the padding. He was very thankful for the blankets though.

 

So he thanked Viktor and turned to get his butt onto the padding as well.

 

Only for Viktor to stop him.

 

“Yuuri?”, Viktor asked, sounding… unsure? However he’d grabbed at Yuuri’s hand as soon as he’d turned his back to Viktor, which had startled him, if he was honest.

 

“Yes?”

 

“… can I hug you? But- but I order you to say no if it makes you uncomfortable. I just-“

 

The man sounded and, after Yuuri turned back around, _looked_ utterly defeated.

 

Hell, he _looked_ like he needed a hug. Desperately.

 

Yuuri probably should’ve hesitated a little more, but he couldn’t bring himself to. The man in front him was nothing more than a pile of misery- he’d be heartless if he wouldn’t feel at least a little compassion.

 

So he turned around fully, shook Viktor’s hand off, and went in for a hug.

 

He’d thought he’d hug him, to show his good will, and let go after a moment.

 

He hadn’t _meant_ for the hug to be… this.

 

He’d intended to give the alpha a hug to give him at least a little bit of comfort, after all the situation was obviously hard on the man, probably even harder than it was on Yuuri, so he really didn’t mind hugging him.

 

However he hadn’t expected the man’s scent to mess with him like this.

 

Hugging Viktor felt like coming home for real. Like he was safe, protected. Like… warmth. As if he was basking in sunshine. And the whirlwind in his mind suddenly calmed. Enabling Yuuri to think clearly and feel tranquil all over.

 

The arms around Yuuri were embracing him tightly, almost painfully so but Yuuri still couldn’t quite bring himself to let go of the hug.

 

It was weird.

 

But… it felt good.

 

Almost like… like he belonged into this man’s arms.

 

It was a scary thought, really, but not in the way he would’ve expected.

 

If Viktor… if Viktor was feeling these things half as strongly as Yuuri did right now…

 

Yuuri felt his eyes tearing up. He didn’t think he’d be fairing any better than Viktor if the situation was reversed. He’d probably deal with it worse.

 

Viktor was _hurting. Badly._

 

The way he was hugging him didn’t leave any room for doubt at all.

 

Whatever had happened was bad, definitely.

 

But- but Viktor _needed_ him.

 

As strange as the thought was, Yuuri had been important to Viktor. Still was, if this hug was anything to go by.

 

Which meant whatever had happened before he’d been… attacked… must’ve been… good. Right?

 

Right.

 

Viktor had said that their relationship wasn’t exactly normal, and Yuuri was finally starting to see what he’d meant by that.

 

It wasn’t normal because they had cared about each other. Actually _cared._ Maybe even _loved._

 

Which… was probably not as far fetched as Yuuri felt it should be. He didn’t know Yura, but Viktor had called them a family. And a family loved each other, right?

 

Viktor definitely loved Yura. And if what he’d heard of the boy so far was anything to go by, Yura loved not only Viktor, but Yuuri as well. So Yuuri assumed he had been at least fond of Yura. Because he just knew he wasn’t that good of an actor. Anyway, it would only seem right if Viktor and Yuuri loved each other as well then, right?

 

And if that was true, and Viktor loved him enough to even ignore his omega status, which seemed almost likely, then… Yuuri couldn’t imagine what the alpha was going through right now.

 

“I’ll get them back”, Yuuri whispered decidedly. “I don’t know how long it will take, but I promise I’ll get my memories back.”

 

It was _still_ scary, definitely.

 

But it was going to be worth it if the shaking shoulders and badly suppressed sobs of his alpha were anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Better? I hope so lol still so many questions left for poor Yuuri though x___x
> 
> So now that that’s out of the way let me just say… you guys went pretty wild last chapter lolol I didn’t realise I had so many active readers wtf xD I think I got more than 50 comments on the last chapter which is INSANE you people. AND we cracked the 1000 kudos mark. Which. Damn. Thanks guys, I didn’t expect so many people to even read this o.o
> 
> And, believe me, I AM happy and thankful that you enjoy this story so much but… guys. We need to have a serious word here. I know a lot happened in the last chapter, but c’mon. Yuuri got to slap Viktor’s holy butt after so many chapters and only 1 single person even mentions that in a comment? I’m SAD!! xDDD 
> 
> Also this is becoming an incredibly long note, and I apologise for that, but I forgot to ask this last chapter lol If you recall that kinky conversation Yuuri and Viktor had, are there any of those kinks you’d like to see written out in this story? If yes, please let me know which ones! I’ll make sure to include them at some point in the story, way down the line when you’ve already forgotten we even had this conversation ;D


	39. Alpha & Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I just had the biggest scare because ao3 was down for me when I wanted to put this chapter up like an hour ago and I was legit panicking it was something article 13 related after all because when I asked around on twitter I was told it worked elsewhere??? So I was like… damn.   
> So! Just in case that happens again and you wanna get notified if something does go wrong here… feel free to follow me over there @na_di_ne_2002 lolol gosh my poor heart. 
> 
> Okay! So… apart from that… Can you do me a favour and read the whole chapter before you rage-quit? ^-^;
> 
> Also. Warning: There’s a very bad joke in there. But I think it’s funny so you’ll just have to deal with the cringe, sorry xD
> 
> And another warning: This chapter is very conversation heavy. Like. Literally. They do nothing but talk in here so don’t go in expecting any kind of action, okay?
> 
> … I feel like I’m gonna lose so many readers with this omg xD 
> 
> oh well x.x

It took Yuuri quite a while to loosen the hug, but when he finally stepped out of it, he took Viktor’s hand, and pulled him with him onto the padding.

 

To be honest, the fact that the alpha didn’t resist at all and let himself be manhandled into a sitting position leaning against the wall just like that worried Yuuri.

 

Shouldn’t he have been more responsive? Was he going into a belated shock or something? Was that possible?!

 

He did feel a bit weird about it if he was honest, but Yuuri knew that smelling an omega was very comforting to an upset alpha, so he pushed his insecurities aside and straddled Viktor’s lap.

 

And then snuggled his neck close to the man’s nose, even though it left him feeling incredibly exposed. But… it was fine. Because Viktor had grabbed Yuuri’s waist and pulled him right into another hug. Which probably meant that it was already helping.

 

He could feel the man breathing against his exposed neck, too. And he also felt that it was rather uneven. He was still crying, too.

 

Yuuri didn’t _know_ if his alpha was on the weaker, less domineering side of the dynamic, but it was probably the case. Because he was pretty sure the stronger alphas didn’t cry. Especially not like that.

 

But that was fine, too. If being a weaker alpha meant that he’d be more humane, Yuuri would be the last person to complain about it. After all, there must’ve been plenty of other reasons why they’d loved each other as much as Viktor’s actions were implying.

 

Yuuri just had to rediscover every single thing about the man. He was sure he could fall in love again if he tried. Especially if he’d done it before.

 

It was risky though, Yuuri realised. Because what if Yuuri was too different now? If he’d changed? What if losing his memories messed with his character? Would he even still be good enough to be with Viktor? Would Viktor still even want him like this? If he really was different now?

 

“I was so worried”, Viktor’s whisper interrupted Yuuri’s thoughts. “So so worried. Seeing you like that... I thought you’d died and that I was too late. I don’t think I could’ve lived with myself. And then you wouldn’t wake up for 2 whole days. I was so scared. Yuuri. I’m so sorry. I- I should’ve been with you.”

 

The man’s voice was low, and raw with emotion.

 

Yuuri didn’t quite know what to do with him.

 

“I- I’m sure you had a good reason not to be…”, was the only thing he could think to say.

 

But apparently it had been the wrong thing. Because Viktor physically flinched away from him.

 

Huh?

 

“No, Yuuri. I _should’ve_ been with you. The only reason why I wasn’t was because we were fighting before- well. And I sent you to your room. Even though I knew someone was after you. But I didn’t think in that moment. I was just so… so angry. I’m so sorry, Yuuri.”

 

As intrigued as Yuuri was, he wasn’t up for any more revelations of that sort l right now. But at least that explained why he didn’t particularly like his room right now. Probably. It had sounded suspiciously like the attack had happened in there.

 

“Can I sleep?”, he asked instead of acknowledging any of what Viktor had said.

 

His head was a bit clearer now, but he was still feeling overwhelmed. So he’d talk to Viktor about this once he felt better again.

 

The alpha looked at him dejectedly.

 

“Of course. I’ll just lea-“

 

No.

 

 

Yuuri shook his head. He was fine with Viktor staying, and Viktor probably needed to have Yuuri close right now as well. Why would he think leaving would do anyone any good right now?!

 

“Can you stay?”

 

That earned him a confused look.

 

“Wouldn’t you be happier if you had some time to yourself? I’m sure everything must be quite-“

 

“No. It’s not like I’ll notice it anyway if you’re here or not when I sleep so you might as well. I don’t care. I-“

 

Yuuri noticed a little too late how cruel he was sounding right now.

 

“I-I mean! That’s not- I just-…”

 

“It’s fine, Yuuri. I deserved that much at the very least.”

 

No. No this wasn’t right. But he was so tired, his brain just didn’t work right. Well, apart from the memory thing. He just really needed to rest.

 

So instead of arguing, he grabbed a blanket, and put it snugly over them with the help of his alpha before he cuddled himself against Viktor’s surprisingly broad chest.

 

He was asleep instantly.

 

 

 

 

Yuuri woke up to someone stroking through his hair.

 

Which felt very nice.

 

Though sadly it stopped when he’d made a noise of appreciation. Which _wasn’t_ nice. So he whined.

 

And then it started again. _Yay_.

 

He cuddled closer to his alpha’s chest and started purring contently.

 

The hand stroking him froze for only a brief second though, so that was kind of forgivable.

 

“Oh Yuuri…”, his favourite voice whispered sadly.

 

Which wasn’t right. Because his favourite voice should never sound sad.

 

Yuuri frowned.

 

Who did his favourite voice belong to anyway? He could’ve sworn he’d heard it in his dream as well. Though it hadn’t been as close. Right… it had come through the speakers of a TV… and the owner of that voice had been… interviewed. Yes. With two other people. And all of them had worn jerseys, though the jersey in the middle had been the coolest. Which was also where his favourite voice had come from.

 

Right. It was the voice that belonged to a figure skating champion. The one who was competing in a league of his own.

 

His idol.

 

Yuuri eyelids flew open and he jolted so hard, he fell off his alpha’s lap.

 

His alpha who still had his hand in the air, and who looked about as startled as Yuuri felt.

 

His alpha who… was his childhood idol.

 

What.

 

Yuuri was gaping.

 

And making weird noises that sounded almost like whales. That were dying. Many of them.

 

“Yuuri?”, Viktor Nikiforov, living legend of figure skating and the owner of the world’s holiest butt, asked confusedly.

 

Yuuri gaped some more.

 

Had he gotten into the TV somehow?! Because this definitely wasn’t reality.

 

 _Oh_ , Yuuri then thought faintly, _now I know what they mean by reality tv._

 

He- he remembered that Viktor Nikiforov had indeed been at his hospital bed when he’d woken up. And- and- VIKTOR NIKIFOROV had called them a family!

 

What!

 

And he- he even knew Yuuri’s name! He’d SAID Yuuri’s name! With that voice! And that mouth! And used his own personal air to say it!

 

Yuuri- Yuuri suddenly felt very special.

 

And blushed.

 

Deeply.

 

Because here he was, sitting in front of his childhood idol in nothing but a boxer and some old shirt.

 

And Viktor Nikiforov was sitting there, lounging against the pillows lining the wall like some sultan straight out of 1001 nights. Only in a rumpled suit, instead of… whatever they wore back then. But even that looked majestic on him. Because he was Viktor fucking Nikiforov and Yuuri didn’t know how to _deal._

 

Because on top of everything, VIKTOR NIKIFOROV had stroked his hair. _Gently_.

 

“Oh god”, Yuuri positively stammered.

 

“Yuuri? Are you feeling unwell, darling? Do you need some water? Aspirin?”

 

“VI-!”

 

Viktor Nikiforov blinked.

 

With his eyelashes!

 

Those were beautiful eyelashes! And beautiful eyes. Painfully beautiful in fact. And they were seeing Yuuri! And how much he made an idiot out of himself.

 

“VI-VI-! VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!!!!!!!!!!????”, he screeched.

 

The Legend™ looked at him in utter confusion.

 

“I…? Yes? Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri went back to gaping.

 

“Oh… _don’t_ tell me you remember… that. Please.”

 

“CAN I SNIFF YOU?!”

 

A second later he realised what he’d said.

 

“Oh god! I- I’m _so_ sorry I didn’t mean to say that please don’t sue me I swear I’m normal I- I just-“

 

“Yuuri”, Viktor sighed, sounding a little exasperated, but also… fond.

 

Oh yeah.

 

A few hours or so ago Yuuri had been convinced that they had loved each other before he’d lost his memories.

 

Was that- but it couldn’t be.

 

Could it?

 

But- but that would mean- and-

 

No.

 

There was just no way.

 

“Yuuri, I will take a wild guess and assume you remembered something concerning my figure skating career. Am I right?”

 

Yuuri could only nod dumbly.

 

“Will you tell me what exactly you remembered? Please?”

 

I took Yuuri a moment to gather his thoughts enough to be able to recall his dream.

 

“I- I don’t know if it’s a memory. But… I dreamed that… well. I was watching tv. And there was a press conference. And I recognised your voice somehow. And… your jersey… it kind of gets a little blurry there but when I woke up I just felt like… it’s true…?”

 

Oh god.

 

He’d just talked to THE Viktor Nikiforov without stumbling over his words too much! That was such a _success_!

 

“Ah. I see. And… did that trigger any other memories? If you react like this, are there any other instances you remember from my career?”

 

Well. Know that he actively tried to think about it…

 

“Yes. At least- I think so…”

 

Yuuri proceeded to tell Viktor everything about his career he could remember, though he felt like the more he talked about it, the more he remembered.

 

Which probably resulted in Viktor feeling like his ear was being chewed off. But since he kept asking questions, Yuuri _probably_ wasn’t annoying him.

 

He drew a blank however, when Viktor asked him what had happened after his accident.

 

“Okay, that’s fine, darling, you don’t need to strain yourself to remember. You’ve done such an amazing job already and it’s only your first day out of the hospital. I’m so proud of you, sweetheart”, Viktor said.

 

But Yuuri was in shock. Probably.

 

Because THE Viktor had just called him darling. And sweetheart.

 

He was aware that he’d done that yesterday as well, but somehow it was different now that he knew just _who_ Viktor was.

 

So of course he turned beet red. _Again_.

 

Yuuri didn’t know just how Viktor did it but he looked like he was somewhere between amused and melancholic.

 

But then he shook his head and the melancholy was gone.

 

“Yuuuuuri〜 are you flustered because of me?”

 

Yuuri _squeaked._

_That voice was **not fair.**_

 

“I think you are”, Viktor continued to _purr._

 

Yuuri embraced his inner dying whale for about a minute. Because _that voice_ in combination with _that smouldering look in his eyes_ was just lethal. He was pretty sure that the look in his eyes alone warranted some kind of licence.

 

“Do you know what would _excite_ me, _darling_?”

 

Was- Yuuri was totally being seduced here, wasn’t he?

 

“A-ah…. I-I-I-!”

 

Viktor smiled fondly- no, _lovingly_ at him.

 

Yuuri couldn’t _deal!_

_“_ I would be _very_ excited to eat your cooking again. Maybe… _katsudon_?”

 

Yuuri had a problem.

 

Several in fact but all of those were unimportant compared to the one he was currently facing.

 

Because Viktor was still purring the words out like only an alpha could, and Yuuri was so, so weak to the man’s voice- had been since he was 11.

 

But now, hearing _that voice_ in _that tone_ talking about _katsudon_ in _that way_ , as if it was something _erotic_ , with _that look_ in his eyes was too much.

 

Receiving the full force of it had made his dick come to life.

 

And it was _humiliating._

“A-a-ahm! I-I-I can! Katsudon! Cook!! I-I mean-“

 

Yuuri was only about 5 seconds into his stammering when Viktor’s face – and eyes! – turned incredibly soft.

 

“Yuuri, I’m just teasing you, sweetheart. Calm down, relax.”

 

Right.

 

Because _the_ Viktor Nikiforov would never actually consider- wait.

 

Something didn’t add up.

 

Yuuri… was Yuuri playing himself unknowingly?

 

Before his nap, Viktor had done a stellar job at convincing Yuuri that they had at the very least _cared_ for each other. Probably deeply, if Viktor’s crying had been anything to go by.

 

Why… why was Yuuri thinking that Viktor’s feelings had suddenly changed, just because he now remember that this was _the_ Viktor?

 

Yes, it was an unlikely situation, but… wasn’t he _in it_ already?

 

He- he needed to ask more questions. Luckily his head agreed, and wasn’t hurting. For now.

 

“V-Viktor? C-c-can I ask you- things?”

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“Yes, Yuuri. You don’t need to ask though. If you want to know something just ask about it directly.”

 

Right.

 

“O-okay. Uhh… can you… can you promise not to get angry?”

 

Viktor looked at him surprised before it turned into something careful.

 

“Of course…”

 

So Yuuri gathered all of his courage and asked.

 

“B-before… you know… did we… did you… I know this is probably going to sound _ludicrous_ but- were we… in love? I mean! It’s just-! Your reaction earlier was kind of- that. And- and you said we were a family, but- I don’t- we’re neither bonded nor mated and I just- I was wondering if- if we were just playing at it or if- if it was actually real and I’m just- _so_ confused…”

 

Yuuri had seen Viktor’s eyes widen at that word, and he’d thought he’d hit the nail right on the head, but then his eyes had turned all but _tormented_.

 

“Yuuri… I- I think that’s a conversation for when you have all of your memories back. This… isn’t exactly an easy to digest topic and I don’t want to unnecessarily upset you.”

 

Yuuri didn’t know why he was feeling the disappoint in such a crushing way, without even remembering what it had been like.

 

“So we have been playing at it”, Yuuri translated Viktor’s evasive answer.

 

“No, Yuuri. But-… you know the situation is difficult.”

 

“It is?”

 

It wasn’t like Yuuri had actually thought he’d hit the _full_ jackpot. People didn’t just get the cake and got to eat it, too. He should be happy he’d been bought by a nice and attractive alpha. Expecting anything more was borderline lunatic.

 

So why couldn’t he stop the tears forming in his eyes?

 

Probably because he was, in a way, getting rejected, and he’d never been good at dealing with that, he realised.

 

“No- Yuuri! That’s not true!”, Viktor exclaimed, looking positively shocked.

 

“I don’t understand.” He’d tried to say it with an even voice, but it didn’t really work.

 

Why was he so upset about this anyway?! It wasn’t like he could remember what had been going on between them after all, at least for now, and- and he was probably looking like some sort of pervert who was only out to get into a celebrity’s pants, but- but for some reason it _hurt_. Deeply.

 

Even though it really shouldn’t. And least, not until he actually knew what exactly he was losing here.

 

“Yuuri- you- I didn’t realise-“, Viktor stammered when the tears had spilled over. And then he took a deep breath.

 

“Yuuri, we haven’t been _playing_ at anything. At least I haven’t. Saying otherwise would be absurd. But … no matter how much I might want to, mating and bonding isn’t something we can do. I love you, Yuuri. I do. But you’re an omega…”

 

So he wasn’t even being rejected for himself, but because of his dynamic. Which was… normal. And not something he could take personally. Or change, for that matter.

 

But knowing _that_ only made it hurt worse somehow.

 

“I really wish you weren’t “, Viktor whispered sadly.

 

It took Yuuri a moment to understand that he was talking about the omega thing.

 

“W-what?” Yuuri was completely out of his depth in this conversation.

 

He probably should’ve listened to Viktor and taken a break from this conversation when he still had the chance, be he just… needed to know more about everything. Why?

 

“Yuuri… you’re perfect with Yura and you’re such a genuinely nice- _amazing_ person, really. You can even distract me from my stupid thoughts just by being in the same room as me. If you weren’t an omega I might’ve just gone ahead and straight up married you by now.”

 

After only 4 and a half months? Just what had Yuuri done in that time?

 

“I- I didn’t know you hate omegas so much…”

 

Yuuri felt his _core_ being shaken at that revelation. Why was Viktor being nice to him if-

 

“I don’t, Yuuri. How can you- I never would’ve bothered to keep you, or the omega’s before you if I _hated_ omegas! I _don’t_. But I can’t have another omega tainting my bloodline, and-“

 

Yuuri felt numb.

 

“No, that came out wrong. I’m sorry”, he sighed. “Yuuri… do you… know… what happens when alphas mate with omegas over generations, without ever having a beta somewhere in the mix?”

 

Yuuri did. It was prohibited literature nowadays, but his grandma had had a book about it in her attic. He didn’t know where the memory suddenly came from, but he knew he’d read it secretly when he was still a kid. However, when his parents had found out about it, they’d told him it was a fantasy book.

 

Which had been bullshit and all of them had known it.

 

“I’m not sure.” Yuuri felt like he was on autopilot right now. He didn’t know how else he could cope right now.

 

“Well. After 6 generations of alpha/omega interbreeding there’s a phenomenon that affects the alpha gene, and it results in so called Gene Pure Alphas being born instead of “normal” alphas, in short, it’s why freaks of nature like me exist. Some people try to do it purposefully, and most of them fail because most of the time someone down the bloodline doesn’t care about it and mates with a beta out of love or whatever reason. Anyway, my family has been like that since before we even became a family of marquesses. I don’t know how the hell they did it and I hate it.

 

“I had to deal with so many doping accusations just because I was physically stronger. I know there are some other GP alphas out there but I was the only one who’d ever gotten into figure skating so the officials didn’t have anything to compare my results to. It made me feel like I was cheating, even though I trained just as hard as everybody else did. And it’s not illegal for GP alphas to participate anyway. I admit that it’s an unfair advantage, but it’s not like I could help it and I just loved figuring skating so much...”

 

Viktor was becoming visibly upset, Yuuri realised. It was a little messed up, but it some twisted way it managed to calm Yuuri down a little.

 

“I was so thrilled that I was allowed to compete and didn’t even think about the PG thing until the doping stuff came up. I thought about retiring the first time it happened because I didn’t want to keep winning by unfair means but... I was too selfish for that. I just loved the sports too much to just quit it. And I didn’t even know what else I would do...

 

“Karma came and bit me in the ass when the accident happened I suppose. I wanted to fight it at first but when I realised that all the other figure skaters, even people like Chris, who I was friends with, were actually happy that I would be out for a season at the very least... well. That was before the lasting effects of the wound were obvious. But it made me realise that it was better to stop.

 

“And it made me realise that I want to break this curse that’s been on my family for centuries. I know that my parents, grand parents and great grand parents and so on mated out of love but that didn’t change that all of them were pairs of alphas and omega. Maybe our family really is cursed- to fall in love with the same dynamic over and over again. And I’m not an exception either. I just... I know that I’ll need an heir eventually but I don’t want to put the same burden on anyone else in my family.”

 

“What about Yura?”, Yuuri whispered, a little shell shocked at all the revelations, but also too curious to not ask. “Was his mother an omega?”

 

“She was”, Viktor said regretfully. “I’m hoping he’ll turn out to be an omega since beta is pretty much out of the question.”

 

This… actually put Yuuri straight into a rage. He’d almost say he’d felt triggered.

 

“How could you say something so cruel?!”, he couldn’t help but yell, while scooting a little further away from Viktor.

 

The man looked at him in sheer confusion, before a horrified look swept over his face.

 

“Yuuri!”, Viktor yelled right back. “I would never give him over to a facility! How could you-!?“, he cut himself off and took a deep breath. “You can pay them off, you know. And declare that you can find your child a mate on your own.”

 

 _Yes_ , Yuuri thought, _but the price for that was in the millions._ Literally no one could afford that.

 

“But in the end it doesn’t matter”, Viktor continued, “because Yuri will never be able to inherit my title or estates, even if he should end up becoming an alpha.”

 

Yuuri felt hurt on the boy’s behalf. He didn’t even need to know him for that.

 

“Why?”, he asked in a small voice.

 

“Because an illegitimate son can’t be an heir. Even if I ended up marrying someone who would officially accept him and adopt him. That’s just not how it works. It was the reason why I had that contract with-”, Viktor broke off.

 

“With?”, Yuuri

 

Yuuri was close to tears all over again now.

 

“With the person that attacked you”, Viktor said quietly, regretfully even.

 

“Oh…”

 

“It was because she agreed to officially adopt any possible children I might end up with before we were to get married. I didn’t plan to have any, obviously, but I wanted to be rather safe than sorry in that regard. Her end of the deal was that I’d put up with her ‘health issues’ without it becoming the reason to end the contract, nor for a divorce. I didn’t expect those health issues to be of a mental nature, but it was formulated in a way that I couldn’t get out of it once she got admitted. And then there was the issue with her rank as the daughter of a duke, so she kind of outranked me as well, and… I’m getting off topic again”, he sighed tiredly. And rubbed his temples rather fiercely.

 

“Because you’re a Marquess”, Yuuri remembered.

 

“Yes, Yuuri”, he sighed and then paused. And then stared at Yuuri blankly.

 

“You remember that? Oh- right, Yuuri I’m sorry. This really is not the appropriate time for that kind of conversation. I shouldn’t have- You must feel so overwhelmed right now- I’m- I’m really sorry. You should be focusing on getting your memories back before I dump any more heavy information on you.”

 

“I- I’m fine, at least- in that regard.”

 

It was true, too. While the things Viktor had just said were disturbing on all kinds of levels, he didn’t feel overwhelmed like he had been before his nap.

 

Having Viktor tell him that he’d never mate with an omega was a very bitter pill to swallow indeed. Though he mostly blamed that on his omega. Because his instincts had told him that Viktor was safe.

 

Though he wouldn’t be once he chose a beta partner over him. Because even if he decided to keep Yuuri around, Yuuri would become the side kick to that relationship, and Yuuri wouldn’t be able to take that. It would destroy his omega _and_ his heart. He’d go crazy. But his omega didn’t know that, it only knew that Viktor was safe right now, so it couldn’t have warned him about that, even if his memories had been intact.

 

And it wasn’t like he could blame Viktor either. Not after hearing his reasons. He remembered the drama about the accusations against Viktor’s nonexistent doping. It had hit a teenaged Viktor right where it hurt the most; that had been obvious even in the interviews he’d read.

 

So he couldn’t even bring himself to be angry at the man.

 

He couldn’t put blame on anyone really and that fact frustrated him to tears.

 

And then Yura. He didn’t know if the snippets of tiny human and blond hair that were floating around in his head whenever that name was mentioned really was him, but the boy didn’t deserve such a cruel fate either way. After all, it wasn’t his fault that Viktor and- whoever had messed up so much.

 

At least Viktor wasn’t going to abandon him, like he would Yuuri when the time came.

 

He let out an involuntary sob just thinking about it.

 

Viktor had said he loved Yuuri. Right at the beginning of his little speech. So Viktor was even putting his own happiness away, in order to ensure that his successors wouldn’t have to suffer the same fate as him.

 

He couldn’t even bring himself to get angry at Viktor because he was suffering just as much as everyone else in this situation!

 

This sucked!

 

“You’re crying “, Viktor pointed out, after Yuuri had been silent for too long.

 

Even though he had tears in his eyes himself.

 

Idiot.

 

“So are you.”

 

Viktor blinked in surprise and wiped his eyes.

 

“You’re right.” He even sounded surprised.

 

“It hurts”, Yuuri whispered after silence had settled again.

 

That comment… had put Viktor straight into agony apparently.

 

“Yuuri… I… I can’t even begin to try and explain how much I want- but I can’t-… I don’t- … it wouldn’t be right.”

 

Seeing his alpha in such legitimate, soul crushing pain and confusion made his lost memories seem almost insignificant.

 

Because memories or not, this man had taken good care of Yuuri up until now, and his omega knew that. Just as much as it knew that he needed to help him feel better right now.

 

Yuuri was hurting too, yes, intensely so, but Viktor’s feelings were more important. Yuuri could deal with his own pain later. Comforting Viktor took precedence now. Because Viktor himself was more important. To his company, to the figure skating community, to British nobility.

 

But he was most important to _Yuuri_.

 

He didn’t need all of his memories to know that.

 

So he pushed down on his own pain and crawled back over to Viktor, who was still leaning against the wall, though by now he had moved his knees close to his chest, and hugged them even closer. Almost as if to make up for the lack of contact with Yuuri.

 

It destroyed his heart even more, seeing his alpha sitting there forlornly like this.

 

Yuuri crawled right in between Viktor’s legs, and tried to squeeze through his thighs, which was a little bit of a struggle, because Viktor’s arms above him caged him in rather tightly.

 

However, Viktor realised relatively fast that he should probably loosen his death grip around his legs if he didn’t want to suffocate Yuuri with his thighs.

 

So Yuuri pushed through and up, and bumped his head right into the middle of Viktor’s chest.

 

“I can’t even be angry with you”, Yuuri admitted in a whisper. “Because you’re trying to protect your family… even though you don’t even have one yet.”

 

Viktor only reacted by shifting his arms from around his legs to hold onto Yuuri.

 

“What… what will happen to me when you decide to marry?”, he asked, trying to keep calm.

 

“Well“, Viktor replied in an uncharacteristically thin and broken voice. “I think I’ll send you and Yura to London, to live in the townhouse.”

 

Yuuri made a very conscious attempt to suppress any physical reactions to that.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because Yura loves you. And I know he’ll be happier if he’ll keep living with you. And I know for a fact that you love him as well. So that way both of you can be happy and safe.”

 

“And do your have your eyes on a beta already?”

 

“No. But you’ll be the first to know.”

 

“What do you want her to be like?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t care. As long as she’s kind of normal in the head.”

 

“Shouldn’t you at least try to find someone you think you can come to… love?”

 

“That would impossible. It would mean I’d have to stop loving you first, which won’t happen, and I can’t love two people like that at the same time.”

 

“Won’t that make her miserable?”

 

“Not if it’s my money she’ll like.”

 

“You’re creating a situation where nobody but _you_ will be utterly miserable in”, Yuuri realised. “I know you’re not that stupid. What are you trying to do here, Viktor?” Yuuri didn’t even really feel like he was the one asking those questions. It felt so distant, almost clinical.

 

“I’m just… trying to make sure people I care about will be happy, in some way or another. If I end up being miserable, as you put it, along the way, then that’s what I deserve. And it’s a price I’m willing to pay. This life has brought me nothing but pain from the very beginning anyway, so why should that change?” Viktor sounded like he’d given up on becoming genuinely happy a long time ago. Noticing that broke Yuuri out of distant stupor.

 

“Maybe I’ll be lucky enough to meet you again in the next life. Under better circumstances, that’ll allow us to be together for good, instead of just giving us a limited amount of time that makes me want to forget that there will even be a future after you. I wish I could just keep you around me forever. You can’t even begin to fathom how much- how much you made me want to just _live_ again.”

Honestly, Yuuri didn’t have his waterworks under control anymore. He was drenching Viktor’s button up with his tears. But at least he wasn’t sobbing.

 

“Do you really hate yourself so much?”, he asked, trying to understand why Viktor was willing to go through so much pain, if it wasn’t even...

 

 “I don’t want my kids to suffer like me.”

 

“You’re not answering my question.”

 

“I don’t hate myself”, Viktor sighed. “Just the way the genes influence how my body works.”

 

Yuuri knew that Viktor knew that the man way lying to himself.

 

“What if your future kids want to become doctors? Or authors?”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You say you hate it because of what happened to you when you did figure skating. Which was really bad, I’m not saying it wasn’t. But what prejudices or unfair advantages do you have as a ceo? What if your kids wouldn’t want to get into sports anyway? They’d barely even realise they’re a little too strong, or hear and see a little too well.”

 

There was another pause.

 

“I-… I don’t-…”

 

“And weren’t you the one who told me that- that…” shit. Yuuri should’ve known that his memories wouldn’t come back to him when he needed them the most. But he knew there was something there. He couldn’t quite grasp it, but he _knew_ that Viktor had- had done something. To help Yuuri to… to…

 

“Oh... That I like you the way you are, that you shouldn’t change yourself and- I helped you to accept yourself.” 

 

“Yes”, Yuuri realised. “That. You did that for me. And you’re still treating yourself the same way I treated me. Basically. Don’t you think that’s stupid? I mean… it’s hypocritical at the very least. It wasn’t easy for me either, you know…”

 

“… why do you have to remember that of all things just in time to throw it at my head- just to leave me without arguments?” Yuuri couldn’t exactly read the look Viktor had on his face when he said that, but at least he smiled a little.

 

“You know Yura and I would be happy with each other”, probably, he still had trouble remembering the boy, but… “but we’d be a lot happier if you allowed us to stay with you. You need to realize that. I’m sure Yura would be crushed if he had to leave you.”

 

“You don’t even remember him well enough to say that”, Viktor called him out.

 

“I don’t need to in order to know he loves you. And people, especially children, tend to want to stay close to the people they love”, Yuuri explained, and paused a moment to let that sink it properly for the both of them, before he made him himself ask “Wouldn’t you agree?” in a little bit of an unsure voice now.

 

He’d leaned himself very far out of the window after all. Though he really didn’t think it even mattered anymore.

 

Viktor’s hold on him tightened.

 

But he didn’t say anything for a very long time.

 

Though Yuuri knew that it was because he was contemplating what Yuuri had tried to tell him.

 

So he told himself to wait patiently.

 

And to distract himself in the meantime by thinking about ways to justify his freak-out earlier. Viktor Nikiforov was a living legend, yes, but Viktor Nikiforov was also a very broken human being who needed someone to lead him away from his path, that was leading him straight into a very dark future.

 

And Yuuri was determined to show him the light.

 

Because his own future depended on it; as did Yura’s, and because Viktor had been through enough pain for 2 lifetimes by now.

 

And most importantly because his alpha deserved to be happy, no matter what he told himself. And Yuuri would force him to accept that. Somehow. He probably needed all of his memories back for that, but he figured he was on the right track already.

 

But no matter, he’d make do without his memories as well.

 

Viktor deserved all of the happiness, and if Yuuri was, in fact, the one who made him happy, then Yuuri would do everything he could to make Viktor agree with him.

 

“Just what are you doing to me, darling?”, he asked in a faint voice, that sounded… desperate.

 

However, Yuuri didn’t know the answer to that either; not yet anyway.

 

But since Viktor didn’t seem to be in a hurry to destroy his own life, Yuuri probably still had time to come up with a plan, or several, to get through Viktor’s thick skull.

 

He just hoped Viktor was going to be prepared for him, because Yuuri was determined.

 

And he wouldn’t rest before all three of them were a _real_ family.

 

He was ready to fight for it with all he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor needs to stop trying to solve his problems by being sexy. But Yuuri is on the case to keep him in check again now so that's good, yes? lol
> 
> Also I wonder what Yuuri has in store for Viktor now… and looks like he’ll get his memories back rather quickly and smoothly, yes? ^-^ *cackles*


	40. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to think I’m a magician lol
> 
> Here you go, there’ll most likely be another one on Sunday.

Viktor had left him in the piano room after they’d spent almost an hour in what felt like companionable silence.

 

Because it was getting late, and he still had work to catch up on, apparently. Though Yuuri highly doubted his alpha was in any productive headspace.

 

But he was alone now, which meant Viktor’s comforting scent and presence were gone, and with it almost all of Yuuri’s confidence.

 

Did he really think he could make Viktor go against what the man thought was morally right? Why did he think he’d have such control over a _GP alpha_ no less?!

 

Yuuri shook his head and took a deep breath.

 

No.

 

Viktor had straight out _said_ that he loved Yuuri. For whatever reason. He didn’t need to know the reasons if that was indeed a fact. And even Yuuri couldn’t doubt the earnestness with which Viktor had proclaimed his love for him.

 

But… but would something as a simple emotion really be enough to make him turn 180°? Not that love was just a simple emotion to begin with, Yuuri realised. And then wondered how he’d even known that. It wasn’t like he’d ever experienced it himself. But he didn’t have to, did he? Because people doing very stupid things just because they were in love was kind of common knowledge. Right?

 

So maybe he could use that to his advantage.

 

The question was… how?

 

Well. He could start by cooking katsudon. Which was what he’d intended to do anyway, but Viktor had asked for it as well, even though he didn’t quite know how serious the man had been about that.

 

So what if he made some sort of candle light dinner out of it?

 

He was sure he could find some candles and… stuff. Where would he find romantic stuff though? Maybe… flowers would be enough of an addition?

 

Yuuri felt his determination slip through his hands.

 

How was he supposed to make Viktor want him to stay and send his own convictions to hell if he was so useless that he couldn’t even-

 

No.

 

 _No, Yuuri, no,_ he thought to himself _, you can’t waver. You need to stay strong._

 

Okay.

 

So he’d prepare a katsudon candle light dinner.

 

But… what good would that even do? Surely it wouldn’t lead to them watching a Disney movie together.

 

And he was pretty damn sure that he wouldn’t be able to make Viktor believe he wanted to have sex with him already. After all, he’d only just gotten out of the hospital today, and- and he never even _had_ sex before. He didn’t know how to seduce alphas. He didn’t even know if he really _wanted_ to know how to do that.

 

But maybe, if it was Viktor…

 

He shook his head vehemently.

 

Nope, no sex on first dates. There. It was a first date to Yuuri. That would do as an excuse to get out of it, right?

 

Of course, Yuuri knew that if he wanted to change Viktor’s mind at all, he had to make Viktor want to have Yuuri more than anything else. Yuuri was naïve, yes but he wasn’t naïve enough to think he’d be able to do that without offering Viktor absolutely everything he had, and that included his body.

 

Not that he didn’t own him already.

 

But still. He didn’t think Viktor was actually expecting anything right now either.

 

Yuuri would just have to do some googling anyway, though. And find his courage to- wait.

 

What- what if they’ve had sex already?!

 

Yuuri blinked at the thought.

 

He… he felt like he should be panicking at the mere idea, but he… he wasn’t.

 

He bit his lip, trying to make sense of his feelings regarding sex.

 

He wasn’t panicking at the thought, so… if he let himself _imagine_ to do… _that_ … with Viktor…

 

If he imagined Viktor touching him in places he hadn’t even touched himself before- probably- and then imagined his alpha above him and _inside_ him…

 

He made a strangled noise.

 

No, he was _definitely not_ panicking.

 

Instead, he looked at the bulge in his boxers, realising this was the second time today he got hard because of Viktor. Though Viktor had expertly ignored it earlier. Which Yuuri hadn’t even realised until now.

 

Huh.

 

Did that mean… Viktor was used to ignoring it? Or was he not interested in fucking Yuuri?

 

Yuuri blinked, and wanted to hit himself for thinking something as silly as that.

 

Anyway, Viktor had been nice about it. And that was reassuring at the very least.

 

Which was why Yuuri decided to hell with it then.

 

He’d prepare a candle light dinner. And whatever happened afterwards, well. His alpha was safe, at least in that regard, Yuuri just knew it, so working himself into a frenzy about it would only waste his time. Whatever was going to happen, would happen, and that was that.

 

Now he only needed to know how to get to the kitchen from here.

 

Right.

 

Wait.

 

How had even found Viktor’s office without getting lost in the library he’d gone through? It _had_ been pretty big.

 

Maybe… it had been a habit for some reason and his body just… _knew_?

 

Well, either way, he’d have to get himself reacquainted with the house on a conscious level, so he decided to do that first.

 

 

 

It had taken a lot longer than Yuuri had expected. Of course, he’d seen the house from the outside, but still. It was massive. Almost like an old stately home or something. Which… wouldn’t be too far fetched if Viktor was indeed a Marquess. Which he was. Yuuri knew that.

 

So maybe this was in fact a stately home, only modernized.

 

Yuuri thought that sounded about right, and decided not to think about his alpha’s blasphemous actions in _renovating_ such a building. Was that even _legal_?

 

Yuuri blinked, realising he’d been enraged about this before.

 

Huh.

 

Maybe he hadn’t actually changed at all?

 

No matter, Yuuri was getting off track, and it _was_ getting late.

 

So he went back into the storage room – pantry -  and searched for candles, a nice table cloth and a vase.

 

He got lucky with the candles and table cloth very quickly, however the vase proved to be a bit harder to find, and when he did, it was all but dirty. Which was a shame, because it was a beautiful vase with intricate carvings. It looked kind of old, too but Yuuri didn’t really think Viktor would mind that, right?

 

Sighing, he went to work.

 

He cleaned the vase first, and found out that the vase was actually baby blue, and the carvings were golden. There were colourful motifs on the vase as well. Yuuri thought they looked like a palace.

 

Forcing himself to stop admiring the vase, Yuuri hid the heavy thing behind the counter, and started decorating the table.

 

The cloth ran along the whole length of the table, obviously, but Yuuri wanted to have a cosy dinner, so he made sure to decorate only the area they would sit in with the candles.

 

Once he was happy with himself, Yuuri got the sharpest knife he could find, and went out into the front yard. He’d seen the rose bushes earlier and he figured there were enough roses that Viktor could bear their losses. Hopefully.

 

He cut himself several times on the thorns when he tried to cut the roses off, but he pulled through and in the end had a nice assortment of red, pink, white and yellow roses. He thought it looked rather beautiful in the way he’d placed them in the vase. He only hoped Viktor wouldn’t look at it too critically. Surely the man was used to professional flower arrangements.

 

Since the vase was a little on the bigger side, Yuuri didn’t put it directly in between where their bowls would go, but a little off to the side. He wanted to see Viktor after all.

 

And once all of those preparations were done, Yuuri went to work on the food Viktor had requested.

 

 

 

“Come in.”

  

So Yuuri did.

 

“Dinner is ready”, he told Viktor, who looked like he was buried underneath about a ton of papers.

 

“Yuuri… I’m busy… I appreciate the thought, but I’ll eat later, okay?”

 

Well. That felt strangely familiar.

 

But Yuuri wasn’t having it.

 

“Please. I- I have a surprise for you.”

 

That made Viktor pause. And look at Yuuri properly.

 

“A surprise?”, he asked, already surprised.

 

“Yes. I’d be really sad if you didn’t at least come and see it.” He hoped that’d be enough to convince the man.

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“You’re still impossible”, he smiled. “If my company ends up going bankrupt it’ll be because of you. I hope you realise that.”

 

Viktor didn’t sound angry at all. Just… really amusedly exasperated.

 

So Yuuri decided to see if he could try to get to him a bit more.

 

He walked behind his owner’s desk, and, after Viktor had turned into his direction with his chair, straight forward until he stood in between his alpha’s legs. And then he put his hands on Viktor’s shoulders.

 

“You know, Viktor”, Yuuri started and let his hands slowly run down over Viktor’s pecs. “I’m almost thinking you’re avoiding me. You’re not neglecting your omega, are you?”

 

When he was done talking, he’d already run his fingers upwards again, and intertwined them loosely at the nape of Viktor’s neck.

 

His alpha’s eyes had widened for a moment at the accusation, but to Yuuri’s chagrin he’d seen through what he was trying to do right afterwards. And smirked. And then put his hands on Yuuri’s hips, pulling him even closer.

 

“Oh? And here I was thinking my cute little omega needed some time to himself. Do you feel neglected, darling?”

 

Yuuri tried very hard not to be disappointed by his try at flirting being ineffective.

 

He pouted anyway.

 

“Yes. Very neglected. You’ll have to think of something to make it up to me.”

 

Viktor chuckled.

 

“Well, since you’re quite persistent today, I think it’d be wise to give up on work until tomorrow. How would you feel about watching a movie down in the home theatre? I’ll even scratch your back all the way through it.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help the wide smile that stretched across his face.

 

“I think that’ll let you off the hook”, he grinned happily.

 

And rubbed his alpha’s neck a little, for good measure.

 

It warranted him a playful warning growl.

 

“Yuuri if you lay it on any thicker I just might turn you into my appetiser.”

 

“Okay then I’ll stop. I think I’ll prefer to be your dessert.”

 

Yuuri was sure he’d managed to stun Viktor when his eyes had widened again. But he positively _screeched_ when, only a short moment later, his alpha had pinched his butt.

 

That had _not_ been fair.

 

“I’ll be down in a moment darling. Try to get your head out of the gutter by then, yes? We’re not going to go and seduce each other until your memories of that part of our relationship are intact.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t even bring himself to feel rejected at that. In fact, he was secretly celebrating that he had been right in his assessment of Viktor. And that he wouldn’t have to push himself out of his comfort zone in order to please Viktor. It was nice to have that confirmed. And now he felt even safer.

 

So he squeezed Viktor’s nose and went to put the food on the table, leaving the stunned alpha behind in the office.

 

“Yuuri. The only time you squeeze someone’s nose like that is when you want to deepen the kiss and they’re too dense to open u-… oh.” Viktor had started admonishing him before he’d even walked around the corner, which Yuuri thought was very… Viktor. Somehow.

 

“What’s this, darling?”

 

Well, if the man wanted an explanation…

 

“An apology for making you go through so much trouble by having to put me in a hospital, and a thank you for the same thing, because you didn’t have to.”

 

“Yuuri…”, Viktor started to protest, but cut himself off, rubbed his temples and came to hug Yuuri tightly. “You’re not allowed to apologise for that. I’ll accept the thanks though. So thank you. I really appreciate it. But you know you didn’t _have_ to, yes.?”

 

“I know. But I really wanted to.”

 

Viktor kissed his head then, and took his seat at the head of the table.

 

Yuuri sighed soundlessly, but figured it was fine if Viktor didn’t want his apology.

 

“Wow! You really _did_ make katsudon! Yuuri!”, Viktor exclaimed as if he hadn’t smelled it before.

 

His alpha paused though, when his eyes caught sight of the vase full of roses.

 

He gasped.

 

“Yuuuri〜 you’ve _ransacked_ me!”, Viktor said delightedly.

 

Yuuri’s first instinct was to react to the words, but then the tone registered and… well.

 

“I did.”

 

“And you’re not even sorry!” Viktor’s eyes twinkled in amusement.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Oh I _like_ that!”, the alpha grinned.

 

Somehow Yuuri wasn’t surprised.

 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t insanely happy about it.

 

So he grinned back just as widely.

 

“I guess it’s also a little bit because I want to… uhh… get to know each other again?” Yuuri sat down, frowning.

 

“Are you sure you won’t strain yourself too much? If I remember correctly you said you wanted to take it slow, yes?”, Viktor cautioned him.

 

And made Yuuri smile.

 

“Not like that. I just meant… talking. Like… a-a-a… d-date? Maybe?”, Yuuri suggested, growing unsure after all. Because what if Viktor wanted to keep his distance? Just because he loved him didn’t mean he wanted the eventual goodbye to be any more painful than it had to be, and-

 

And then he noticed the look on Viktor’s face.

 

It was complicated, but… not exactly negative?

 

“I-I just mean… I can tell we’ve been pretty comfortable around each other- I _can_ tell that much, even without the memories. And… and I thought just talking about all kinds of things in a relaxed setting would help and- and obviously we don’t have to call it that. I-I just figured that- well, you know, b-because-“

 

“Yuuri”, Viktor interrupted him with a soft smile on his face, that had been growing during his little attempt to explain his boldness. “I would be glad to call this a date. Though we should still watch that movie afterwards, so how about we go with ‘date night’ instead, darling?”

 

Yuuri didn’t have a mirror, but he just knew his own eyes were sparkling right now. He could almost feel it.

 

 

They did end up talking about many inconsequential things indeed, and made a conscious effort to stay away from topics that directly related to his memory loss. At least, as much as was possible.

 

“Why do you have 2 desks in your office anyway?”, Yuuri asked, halfway through his dinner.

 

It earned him a surprised look.

 

“I thought I told you about it earlier. That’s yours. Well, because you agreed to handle my private finances, so I thought it was only right for you to have your own desk as well.”

 

Oh. He hadn’t realised that’s what Viktor had meant by that. And it did make him feel overwhelmed, but not in the memory loss, headache kind of way. It was more in the emotional, why are you so good to me kind of way.

 

It made him tear up a little.

 

“I- you trusted me with your _finances_?”, he couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Yes. And I still do. If you’re still up to the task as well, I can show you everything tomorrow”, Viktor suggested carefully.

 

Yuuri nodded vehemently.

 

The rest of the conversation went a little smoother, and they talked about their upcoming journey to Russia, to go and pick Yura from Yakov. Obviously Yuuri used that opportunity to ask tons of things about St. Petersburg and Moscow, because Viktor obviously had part of his roots there. And luckily, his alpha was more than happy to tell him all about the country he’d spent most of his time growing up in.

 

“Let’s have some wine before we go downstairs”, Viktor decided.

 

Yuuri’s first instinct was to decline, to say that he didn’t drink. But then he stopped, and thought about what Viktor would even do to him if he became a little tipsy. Or both of them. He pondered it for a moment, but really couldn’t find it in him to not almost _anticipate_ that.

 

So he smiled and nodded.

 

“Which one? I can go and get it if you te-“

 

“It’s fine, don’t bother, darling. I’ll go have a quick look myself.”

 

When Viktor was gone, Yuuri got up and rummaged around a bit in the kitchen in search of some wine glasses. Which made him realise a little belatedly that he hadn’t had any trouble finding everything he’d needed for cooking katsudon at all earlier.

 

Huh.

 

Well. He’d… he’d probably cooked it a lot, then?

 

Yuuri found the glasses a little while before Viktor came back, so while he still had time, he put the bowls and chopsticks in the dishwasher, figuring it would be nice to just seamlessly continue with their date when Viktor came back and they went to watch that movie.

 

“I found my favourite DRC!”, Viktor exclaimed joyfully.

 

“DRC?”, Yuuri asked, because he didn’t have any clue when it came to wines and wine appreciation.

 

“Right. It’s short for Domaine de la Romanée Conti”, Viktor explained as if Yuuri was supposed to know what the heck he was talking about.

 

He didn’t.

 

So he blinked, still confused.

 

Viktor sighed disappointedly. “Burgundy?”

 

Oh. Yeah that rang a quiet bell somewhere in the back of his mind.

 

“Is… is that a special wine?”, he asked, just to be certain he messed up.

 

Viktor looked at Yuuri for a moment, then at the bottle he was still holding carefully in both of his hands, then sighed and looked back to Yuuri. And smiled.

 

“No, I just happen to like it very much. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Yuuri was pretty sure he was missing something, but decided to listen to Viktor, and _not_ worry about it. Really.

 

After Viktor had popped the bottle open and filled their glasses a bit, he glanced at Yuuri with a mischievous look in his eyes.

 

“Remind me to keep you away from the ballroom this time. I don’t want to risk any more head injuries any time soon”, he said cryptically.

 

“What does the ballroom have to do with that?”, Yuuri asked, and then they clinked glasses.

 

“Last time we had champagne you got a little drunk and ended up breakdancing there, demanding that I join you”, Viktor chuckled.

 

And Yuuri blushed. Because he could _so_ see himself doing that.

 

He whined a little, because Viktor was laughing at his expense, though he could tell there was no malice behind it.

 

Still. He didn’t like it. So he decided to shut Viktor up.

 

And in order to do that, he pushed his foot forward until it hit Viktor’s ankle, and then pushed it upwards. Slowly. Applying no small amount of pressure, so Viktor wouldn’t be able to ignore it.

 

And then Viktor’s laughter turned into choking.

 

When he was done, he turned to look at Yuuri wide eyed, but Yuuri only smirked and ran his foot back down over Viktor’s calf.

 

“Yuuri-! Wha…?”

 

He didn’t care if he’d seen Viktor speechless before, this was a novelty right now, and he revelled in it. Greatly.

 

However he hadn’t expected Viktor to start his own advances on his leg, and so he hadn’t been prepared for it when it happened shortly afterwards.

 

Which was why he squirmed, and lost a little bit of control of his own foot.

 

And then somehow it turned into a foot-war, instead of… whatever he’d been trying to do there. He didn’t actually know.

 

They’d started using both of their feet each, at one point, and it had actually become quite an exhausting fight, so luckily, Viktor didn’t resist after Yuuri had somehow managed to catch both of his alpha’s feet in between his legs.

 

Viktor laughed at Yuuri’s triumphant face.

 

“Okay, okay, I give up! What do you want as your price?”, his alpha asked, throwing his hands in the air a bit.

 

“Hmmm…. I want to choose the movie we’ll watch”, Yuuri decided.

 

“Well then? Which one is it?”

 

“Let’s watch Dirty Dancing.”

 

Viktor blinked at him, and then burst out laughing.

 

Yuuri almost felt insulted.

 

“What?! Why is that so funny?”

 

“Care to share why you want to watch that?”, Viktor asked, still chuckling.

 

“I- I don’t know? It’s weird. I know it, but I don’t remember ever watching it, but I feel like I know… _something_ about it? If you don’t want to-“

 

“No! No, it’s fine, we can _definitely_ watch it. In fact, it’s one of my all time favourites”, his stupid alpha grinned.

 

Couldn’t he have said that _before_ making Yuuri feel embarrassed about it?!

 

 

 

Viktor took the bottle of wine downstairs with them.

 

Yuuri wondered why he was so attached to it, but the wine was indeed very delicious, so it wasn’t like he minded drinking a bit more himself.

 

They settled in at the very back, after Viktor got the movie running, and once they were, Yuuri snuggled up to Viktor’s side, just because. It felt natural to him somehow. As if it would be weirder if he _didn’t_ try to be as close to Viktor as possible.

 

Or maybe it was the wine.

 

But Yuuri highly doubted that.

 

Viktor also only responded by wrapping his arm around Yuuri, and pulling him even closer, as if it was normal. So Yuuri figured it most likely was.

 

The movie was… well. It was… nice, he guessed. But he could see why Viktor liked it so much, kind of. However he thought it was a bit extreme that the man talked the lines along the actors at random times, and sometimes in a voice that made Yuuri think the movie should be rated E for explicit.

 

Just what was Viktor doing with him? And only with his voice? Yuuri felt like _mush_!

 

Halfway through the movie, Yuuri rearranged himself in a way that allowed him to let his head rest on his alpha’s lap.

 

Of course he was aware of the… the thing…that was definitely resting there somewhere as well, but… he couldn’t pretend to feel bothered by it.

 

And then he wondered why he should be in the first place.

 

He was with his alpha after all, so there was really no need to be shy about something like that, right?

 

Right.

 

Maybe he’d understand why his thoughts were so conflictive about this topic once he got his memories back. Though it probably wouldn’t change much. Because Viktor had already told him that they’d had sex before, basically. Yuuri was only sad about being unable to remember their first time together.

 

Maybe his first time _ever_ had even been with Viktor?

 

That would’ve been like a dream come true.

 

So it probably wasn’t the case.

 

Yuuri sighed and snuggled himself deeper into his alpha’s lap, causing the finger that were stroking through his hair to stop moving.

 

“Yuuri… hold still, will you?”, Viktor admonished gently.

 

Yuuri whined pathetically.

 

“I can’t help it.”

 

“And why is that?”, he asked patiently.

 

“Because I…”, _yeah, why was that? Yuuri?_ “Because… I- I feel… kind of… uhh… weird? Itchy? I don’t know…”, he knew he didn’t make any sense.

 

His alpha sighed.

 

“Well, what do you want me to do about it, darling?”

 

That was a good question Yuuri didn’t know how to answer.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Then let me know when you do.”

 

Yuuri blinked, and then went back to watching the film, kind of. He wasn’t really watching anymore. Because he was trying to understand his body. And why Viktor wouldn’t just help him.

 

He didn’t get very far in his musings though, when a song he recognised started playing in the movie.

 

So he started watching again, and actually laughed out loud when the two main characters bumped heads at a failed attempt at twirling.

 

“I could totally do that right”, Yuuri said, fully convinced.

 

“Yes, you can”, Viktor chuckled, causing Yuuri to look at him a little distrustfully.

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Because we already danced together like that, kind of. Just better. And sexier. Kind of.”

 

“That’s a lot of ‘kind of’s’. Are you sure we weren’t a complete mess?”

 

Viktor chuckled. “Well, maybe a little. We’ll have to try and refresh your memory before we leave for Russia”, Viktor suggested more than stated.

 

“Oh, please. I’m curious to see how that will turn out”, Yuuri snickered.

 

“We shouldn’t try any aerials though”, Viktor joined him in his snickering.

 

“Why not? I’m sure you could do it”, Yuuri snorted.

 

“Oh I don’t doubt that _I_ could. I can. But you couldn’t. At least not with that meagre body tension you had when I dipped you last time”, Viktor stated cruelly.

 

Or maybe just objectively. After all, he hadn’t danced or skated anywhere close to professionally for _years_ now.

 

Yes.

 

Yes, that was true, actually.

 

Huh.

 

 

 

When the movie was over, Viktor suggested to take a short jump into the jacuzzi together.

 

Which Yuuri was very up for.

 

So they got naked, and hurried through the cold February night air to sit back and relax in the hot water.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but _moan_ at the sensation. It just felt too good.

 

And then his eyes somehow fell to the big guy that was still resting between Viktor’s thighs.

 

Yuuri had been curious to see what he looked like, okay?

 

He wasn’t surprised to see its utterly perfect shape, though. He should’ve expected that, kind of.

 

“Yuuuuri〜 hasn’t anyone ever told you that staring is rude?”, Viktor asked mock-indignantly.

 

“As if you’d mind”, Yuuri muttered, causing Viktor to grin almost proudly.

 

“Oh no you caught me whatever should I do at being called out like this?”, Viktor purred at him.

 

Yuuri didn’t squeak. He didn’t know how he managed to avoid it, but… maybe he was just that thirsty right now? Which… seemed to be right but also wrong at the same time? Because he’d only known Viktor for a day, kind of, but it also felt like he’d known him for so much longer, especially after all the talking they’d done today.

 

Would it be very weird if Yuuri would… want…

 

He shook his head. Viktor already said they wouldn’t until he had his memories back.

 

Yuuri looked up when his alpha sighed, only to see that he was being stared at already.

 

And then Viktor stared a little longer into his eyes, before he closed his own and sighed again, almost defeatedly.

 

“Yuuri, sweetheart… I know what I said earlier, but if you really want to you can touch me, you know? I just said that because I didn’t want you to feel pressured to do anything, especially not so soon. I don’t mind doing whatever you feel comfortable with, but you need to promise me that you’ll only do things you _know_ you aren’t hesitant about. At all. Okay, darling?”

 

Yuuri thought that sounded fair. And very considerate on Viktor’s part. He couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading through his chest at the explanation of Viktor’s earlier reluctance.

 

“I promise”, Yuuri smiled.

 

Viktor scrutinised him for a moment longer, before he smiled as well.

 

And then changed the topic abruptly, leaving Yuuri slightly whiplashed.

 

“Oh look! Yuuri! It’s snowing!”

 

Yuuri whipped his head around to look out over the balcony. He thought he’d made himself get some actual whiplash for a second.

 

And then he gasped.

 

“You’re right!”

 

It looked beautiful, too. Most likely because of the lanterns illuminating this part of the garden grounds. But it almost looked like a scene out of a fairy tail. Or oil painting. Either way, Yuuri was amazed.

 

He did feel the hand that started stroking over his naked back a moment later, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually focus on it right now. He just… wanted to enjoy this moment of tranquillity. He was happy about the soft massage though, because it did add quite a bit to his comfort.

 

He purred.

 

After what felt like an eternity, he forced himself to look back at Viktor, who actually had a stray snowflake landing on his nose in the exact same moment.

 

So obviously Yuuri kissed it away. He couldn’t have his alpha freezing after all, he thought ironically.

 

Viktor didn’t even blink at the action, but he did return a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

 

And then Yuuri’s eyes strayed towards that big piece of flesh again.

 

Only for Viktor to chuckle at him rather amusedly.

 

Yuuri had permission, right?

 

He was still hesitant, because he didn’t really remember ever touching a dick before, but… well. He’d become too curious not to try it.

 

So he touched it lightly at first, and then, when it just felt so… _familiar_ … he stared stroking it a little more intently.

 

Only to have a moan breathed right into his ear in a very low and very husky voice. And for little big Viktor to start waking up.

 

Oh. God.

 

This… this made Yuuri hungry for some reason and he suddenly had the almost uncontrollable urge to take that dick into his mouth and _taste_ it. Which was impossible because it was under water and Yuuri _could_ control himself enough to resist drowning for a dick.

 

“V-Viktor? Can you… stand up? Please?”, he asked carefully.

 

His alpha blinked his eyes open and looked at Yuuri confusedly for a second, before he apparently understood what he’d asked. And complied.

 

And then Yuuri could finally go down to work on his favourite masterpiece of nature.

 

He didn’t recall giving a blowjob before, but somehow it wasn’t very difficult, and he even kind of remembered Viktor’s flavour of cum. Which was very delicious. So he hummed appreciatively. Which had the very nice side effect of Viktor gripping his hair.

 

Yuuri couldn’t have sucked on Viktor’s dick for more than 5 minutes before his alpha spilled into his mouth. He tried to get every single drop, but he felt some of it sliding down his chin. Which was a very sad loss, indeed.

 

Viktor seemed to know that Yuuri enjoyed swallowing his cum though, because he collected the spilled fluid on his finger, and pushed it up and back into Yuuri’s mouth.

 

So Yuuri thanked him by licking his finger _very_ clean.

 

“Just what are you doing to me, darling?”, Viktor asked no one, and smiled softly when Yuuri blinked up at him. “Let’s go to bed, yes?”

 

“Can I sleep with you? I-I mean-!” Why was he feeling shy about asking that if he’d just done… _that_?!

 

However Viktor just shook his head with a _very_ soft smile on his face, and walked into the bathroom.

 

Yuuri could only look on, stunned that he’d been left behind just like that after giving the man a not-that-bad blowjob, but before he had any time to think about what he’d done wrong, Viktor was back already, and threw a towel over Yuuri’s head. And then rubbed at his hair, which had gotten rather wet with his activity just moments ago.

 

“You’ll catch a cold if you’re outside with wet hair in weather like this”, Viktor sad, rubbing his hair as dry as he could while saying that. “And I forbid you from asking stupid question, my dear.”

 

Well.

 

That sounded suspiciously like a ‘yes, you can’.

 

Yuuri smiled, relieved and turned around to give Viktor a big hug.

 

“You really _are_ a spider monkey”, Viktor chuckled, and then grabbed Yuuri’s butt firmly, encouraging Yuuri to wrap his legs around him, and probably flooding half the balcony with the water that came with it.

 

But Viktor just readjusted his grip a little, and then carried him straight to bed, all the while pressing gentle kisses to Yuuri’s head.

 

 _No_ , Yuuri decided then and then, before they’d even reached the bedroom, _he was absolutely not going to give this up. Not for **anything** in the world. _

_Not even for freedom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know what Yuuri told Viktor through the flowers, check this link out :)
> 
> https://www.verdissimo.com/en/news/meaning-of-roses-according-to-their-colour
> 
> I’m off to bed now, I promise I’ll reply to your comments when I wake up for work in like 2 hours…. Kill me please x.x


	41. Working Through It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than usual, sorry. But I didn’t feel right putting an this into the same chapter as the next thing that’s gonna happen so… yeah…   
> I probably won’t manage to get another one out today, but I’m pretty sure I’ll manage to do it tomorrow. 
> 
> Also guys, you’re being spoiled way too much. It’s almost like it’s December all over again, isn’t it? lol

Yuuri woke up to soft caresses on his arm and to a sad smile on Viktor’s face.

 

“Ungh…uhh…huh?”, Yuuri asked, hoping Viktor would be able to translate that properly to ‘what’s wrong’.

 

“Wake up first, talk second, darling”, Viktor chuckled, the sadness slowly fading.

 

Yuuri grunted, a little displeased that his alpha hadn’t understood him. However, the gentle touches on his arm, and the equally gentle kiss to his forehead were rather effective in trying to help Yuuri wake up.

 

“What’s wrong?”, Yuuri repeated himself, though he was still mumbling.

 

Viktor frowned at him a little confusedly.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, love. Why would you think that?”

 

“‘Cause you look sad”, Yuuri explained.

 

Yuuri might’ve still been tired, yes, but he did notice Viktor’s eyes widening.

 

“Oh. That’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.”

 

“Do, too.”

 

Viktor chuckled, shaking his head.

 

Yuuri sighed and forced himself to sit up a little, leaning on his elbow sideways.

 

“You don’t trust me after all, do you?”, he asked without preamble.

 

He knew he trusted Viktor, probably a little too much than what was healthy. But had he ever stopped to think what Viktor was feeling? He was ashamed to realise that he probably hadn’t. He hoped to be proven wrong once his memories were all there again, but he somehow doubted that’d be the case.

 

“I- Yuuri. Where’s this coming from all of a sudden?”, Viktor asked, and evaded the question completely.

 

So Yuuri frowned at him.

 

Which he should’ve done a long time ago. Probably.

 

Because he could almost _see_ Viktor’s mask starting to crumble at the ‘don’t lie to me’ - look he gave him.

 

The longer Yuuri just looked at him, the more it fell away, and after some long moments, he was staring at a completely different person. Almost.

 

There was still love in Viktor’s eyes.

 

But also so much _pain_. And… vulnerability.

 

“Yuuri… it’s better to be ignorant of some things sometimes, yes? I was just… thinking of all the reasons that made you end up in the hospital. And I really hope that you’ll never regain those memories.”

 

“But- why?!” Sure, he was scared shitless of remembering what had happened, but wouldn’t it be better if he did? So he knew just what the hell was going on?

 

Viktor forced out a pained smile.

 

“Because I’m selfish. And because, well. Disregarding what happened shortly before the attack, you just looked… unhappy. Which is only understandable, after everything you’ve been through the week before that, really. But I didn’t even realise it at the time. I thought you were doing alright after… that. I’m only seeing it now that you aren’t burdened by it anymore. Your face is so much more open and peaceful since you woke up yesterday… I don’t want it to disappear again, especially because I _know_ I’ll be a major cause of it.”

 

Yuuri thought about that rather thoroughly for the next few minutes. However, he came to the conclusion that whatever Viktor was blaming himself for couldn’t have been _that_ bad. And it wasn’t like he was the one who was behind the attack anyway, so he was sure he could forgive Viktor for whatever had happened.

 

Yuuri reached a hand out, to touch Viktor’s cheek just as gently as he’d touched his arm earlier, and stroked along the cheekbone for a few quiet moments, in which he could see the utter regret in Viktor’s eyes.

 

So yes, Yuuri was pretty sure that, as long as Viktor hadn’t gone and gotten himself another omega to enjoy, he could forgive him.

 

“Tell me what happened”, Yuuri ordered quietly, careful to keep his voice soft, but unwavering.

 

Viktor closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

 

“Please don’t make me, Yuuri”, he pleaded quietly.

 

So Yuuri cautioned himself to be patient. He _knew_ Viktor wasn’t used to doing what people told him to if it wasn’t what he wanted as well. But he wouldn’t give in on something important such as this.

 

So he kept stroking Viktor’s cheek a few moments longer.

 

“I really think I need to know… Viktor. Please? Neither of us will be able to get over it if you decide to keep all of the pain to yourself”, he coaxed. He was telling the truth, too.

 

He absolutely believed Viktor when he said it would make Yuuri unhappy. But life wasn’t a happy place to begin with, and it wouldn’t do for Viktor to take on that burden by himself.

 

Yuuri wanted to share it.

 

And then both of them would get over it. Together.

 

It would take time, yes, but they would be happier afterwards, when there wasn’t anything left to make either of them feel regretful towards anything that happened in their relationship.

 

Because that just wouldn’t do. And they’d never _really_ be happy if they didn’t acknowledge problems where they were to begin with.

 

Viktor buried his face into Yuuri’s hand, before he pulled back with a resigned look on his face.

 

“Let’s get dressed first, and talk about this during breakfa…”, Viktor attempted to stall their conversation.

 

Only to cut himself off, in favour of making a protesting sound when he saw Yuuri’s disapproving look. It was a rather soft sound though, barely audible in fact, which hopefully meant that he was finally understanding that he wouldn’t have his way this time.

 

“Fine then. Let’s have a serious conversation - that’ll make you hate me - buck ass naked in bed”, he then said a little cynically, and scowled.

 

And then Yuuri allowed himself to smile a little indulgently and lean himself back against the pillows.

 

“That’s a good idea”, he said, making himself comfortable.

 

Viktor’s scowl deepened.

 

Yuuri tried very hard not to let it face him. Because it wouldn’t do to give up before the conversation even started.

 

The only thing that probably kept him calm though, was the fact that Viktor didn’t actually smell angry. So, even though he felt like a 1 day old puppy picking a fight with a fully grown wolf, he didn’t waver in his determination. Which Viktor must’ve felt somehow, because he then whined a little and laid back down, showing he’d actually let Yuuri win this time.

 

So Yuuri gave his cheek a quick peck as a thank you.

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“Well. What do you want to know first?”, his alpha grumbled.

 

“What happened before I was attacked that you’re so worried about?”, Yuuri didn’t hesitate to ask. He didn’t know if he was emotionally prepared to hear whatever was to come now, but it was _necessary_.

 

“… we had a fight. Kind of.”

 

Well, Viktor had mentioned the fighting before, so Yuuri wasn’t surprised about that. What he needed to know was _why_ they had been fighting and what happened afterwards.

 

“Kind of?”, he asked, deciding to prod around a bit first.

 

Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“You were telling me about…”, he stopped, looked at Yuuri and then sighed before he continued. “You knew very well that I’m not exactly fond of skating anymore. But you told me that… that you took Yura skating when you two were still in London. And I- I just… got irrationally angry. And sent you to your room. And I really shouldn’t have left you alone knowing there was a lunatic running around free who had it out for you. Just because I couldn’t control my emotions. A-“

 

Yuuri gasped, horrified at the memory that suddenly flashed into his mind.

 

“You- You were threatening to hit me with your cane!”, he half accused and half wailed.

 

“Wha-?! NO! No, I did _not_! I was angry, yes, but I wouldn’t use my cane to HIT you! _Yuuri_! Where the hell is that coming from?!”, Viktor sounded shocked, hurt and bewildered all at the same time.

 

“You did! I remember! You said you were going to punish the living hell out of me! _And_ looked at your cane! That- that was _obvious_!!!”

 

Yuuri had apparently _not_ been emotionally prepared after all.

 

Because he hadn’t expected to actually _remember_ it like that. As if it had just happened. And- and the utter _rage_ Viktor had been-

 

“I didn’t look at the cane!”, Viktor yelled forcefully, causing Yuuri to physically flinch away from him.

 

This- this wasn’t good, Yuuri had the presence of mind to realise. This was not at all going the way he’d planned. They weren’t supposed to be screaming at each other’s faces.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

 

“I’m sorry “, Viktor whispered. Maybe he’d come to the same realisation? Hopefully.

 

His alpha pinched the bridge of his nose again, and took a few moments, probably to gather himself.

 

“I don’t recall looking at my cane, Yuuri. Please believe that. If I did, then it was unconsciously done. And it had absolutely nothing to do with punishing you. I- just… felt like you’d backed me into a corner there. Because I _don’t_ want Yura to figure skate, and because I know he’ll be more annoying about it now than he was ever before and I don’t want to feel annoyed at him but I know I won’t be able to help it and just- I wanted to get away from you as fast as possible in that moment. Maybe I looked at the cane to use it in order to get away from you faster- if you hadn’t left right then.

 

“Why did you have to do that, Yuuri? I know you’re not stupid, so how could you slip up like that? Didn’t you care about m- the consequences? At all?” Viktor only managed to ask those last questions in a remotely calm tone, but it was obvious that he was still upset and hurt about it all over again.

 

And then it hit Yuuri that Viktor had all the rights to be utterly livid at him.

 

Because his alpha was right. It was Yuuri’s fault to begin with. He could’ve- well… he didn’t actually remember what exactly he’d done, but if what Viktor said was true, then… then it really had been Yuuri’s fault. Because he had ignored what Viktor had wanted, most likely, and just gone ahead and done it anyway without any regards to his feelings. Again. He couldn’t blame Viktor for getting angry if Yuuri had done something behind his owner’s back.

 

“I’m sorry”, Yuuri whispered, actually feeling ashamed of himself for getting angry at Viktor about the cane. Without even knowing the whole story. “I- I don’t remember what I’ve done. But I obviously knew at the time that I’d be going against your wishes, so I… I- there’s nothing I can say to defend myself. I’m- I’m sure there was _some_ reason for it, because I don’t think I’d ever- go behind your back just for the hell of it. At least I- I really hope so. Because you… you don’t- deserve that-, and- and-“

 

Yuuri was panicking, he realised, though he didn’t exactly know _why_. They were fighting, yes, and fighting was never pleasant, but Yuuri was starting to feel _terrified at his core_. Which wasn’t normal. Because Viktor wasn’t being an ass or anything. He wasn’t threatening Yuuri either. He had just _asked for a reason_ , which was normal. Reasonable. The grown up way to deal with this.

 

He felt like someone was ripping his heart out.

 

Why?

 

Maybe because Yuuri couldn’t even give him that much. He had no idea why he’d done it.

 

But still. It wasn’t like Viktor had threatened to make Yuuri leave or someth-

 

Yuuri had his memories crashing back into head just seconds before he started tasting bile.

 

He remembered that night.

 

He remembered exactly what had happened, what Viktor had said, what Yuuri had felt after he’d fled to his room, the sheer terror at being sent away for betraying Viktor.

 

He’d _betrayed_ Viktor, he realised all over again, and started full on crying.

 

Because he’d betrayed _his Viktor_ , even though he’d always been patient and gentle with him.

 

Even though he’d trusted Yuuri enough to leave him alone with Yura in a different city.

 

Even though he loved him.

 

 _That’s_ why he didn’t trust Yuuri,

 

It was Yuuri’s fault.

 

 

 

 

Yuuri’s whole body shook with the force of his barfing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yuuri felt a gentle touch on his bare back.

 

It made circular motions between his shoulder blades, even though he wasn’t done throwing up yet.

 

He was shivering all over, too, but he almost felt like the touch, even though it was comforting, made it worse.

 

Because he knew it could only be Viktor.

 

And he didn’t deserve to be comforted by him.

 

“Don’t”, he groaned.

 

The touch’s motions came to a hesitant stop, but the touch was still there.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Do- don’t touch”, he gasped, and then went throwing up for another round.

 

Not only didn’t he deserve it, but there was no way Viktor actually wanted to be anywhere near him right now, right?

 

After all, this was repulsive.

 

And humiliating.

 

It wasn’t like he’d been able to stop crying either, but he could feel fresh tears welling up at the realisation.

 

If there had been the slightest chance of Viktor wanting him around after everything that had happened, he’d just destroyed that as well. Because there was no way Viktor wasn’t traumatised by having to see him like this.

 

The touch left him then.

 

And he even started feeling a little better after what felt like a few hours later.

 

“Do you think you’re done?”, Viktor asked, sounding very worried.

 

“I- I think so…”

 

He took a few moments before he gathered enough courage to open his eyes, before he realised he didn’t want to risk seeing the mess he’d just created.

 

So he kept them shut.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Honestly?

 

“Weak.” Maybe exhausted. And definitely disgusting.

 

Yuuri startled at the sudden touch behind his back and knees.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up”, was Viktor’s only comment.

 

And Yuuri couldn’t find the strength to protest.

 

Viktor put him down again right in front of the sink in the bathroom, and even let go of him, but Yuuri’s legs had been unprepared to support his own weight.

 

However Viktor caught him again, before he could fall. And then held him in a secure grip while Yuuri tried to wash his face and mouth. Which he did thoroughly.

 

“Do you want to take a bath?”, Viktor asked kindly.

 

Yuuri could do nothing but sob at that.

 

“Yuuri? What’s- please tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me.”

 

He really needed to stop making feel Viktor all kinds of negative emotions.

 

“Why- why are you still so nice to me?! I- I deserve to be ki- kicked out for- for betraying you like- like that-! I- everything was my fault! I betrayed! I _betrayed_ you! You don’t trust- because- I- and I deserve-!”

 

“Hush, Yuuri. Were you vomiting just now because you couldn’t deal with betraying me trust?”, Viktor asked. He sounded aghast.

 

Yuuri sobbed in confirmation.

 

He nodded, too, for good measure.

 

“Yuuri…”, Viktor sighed.

 

He didn’t say anything else, though, instead he just moved Yuuri to sit down on the surprisingly warm marble floor.

 

And then Viktor crouched down in front of him.

 

Though Yuuri averted his eyes immediately. He didn’t even deserve to look at the man anymore.

 

“Yuuri, look at me.”

 

Yuuri obeyed hesitantly, and only because he didn’t want to cause Viktor any more trouble.

 

When their eyes met, Viktor’s widened for a moment.

 

“Yuuri…”, he started, but then stopped, and held Yuuri’s face in his hands, before he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“What am I going to do with you?”, Viktor asked himself, actually starting to smile.

 

“Why are you still so nice to me?”, Yuuri repeated his question, a little calmer. He didn’t think he deserved to see such a beautiful smile on Viktor’s face anymore.

 

“Yuuri. Just because-“, Viktor sighed. “I do admit that I _did_ feel betrayed and that I _was_ hurt because of what you did, Yuuri. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you anymore. What you did was upsetting, but not at all unforgivable, darling.

 

“There were so many worse things you could’ve done to betray my trust, but- you did _that_. Most likely because you couldn’t resist Yura’s puppy eyes, I realise that. At least, I do _now_. So, while I’m still not happy about it, it’s not something to get _physically sick_ about, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri could only stare at Viktor as if the man had spoken in some alien tongue.

 

He’d understood the words, but he couldn’t grasp their meaning.

 

“I betrayed you”, he stated. Feeling his stomach squirm again.

 

“Yes. You betrayed my trust. And it hurt. But then I left you alone in a dangerous situation. And almost let you get _killed_ when you were supposed to be under my protection. And that is so much worse, Yuuri.”

 

“Nothing’s worse than betrayal.”

 

“Yuuri”, Viktor sighed. “Again, I’m not saying it didn’t hurt. Because it hurt _a lot_. But, darling. You have no idea how intense the _agony_ was when I thought I’d _lost_ you. And before we even had the chance to reconcile. Yuuri. I can’t even begin to describe what that _did_ to me.

 

Yuuri blinked.

 

„Reconcile?“

 

“Yes? What, did you think I’d keep you locked up in your room and pretend you didn’t exist for the rest of my life?”, Viktor joked.

 

“N- no, I- I thought I’d… I thought I’d have to leave you for good.”

 

Now Viktor blinked at him.

 

“Leave?”

 

“I thought you were going to send me back to a facility”, Yuuri admitted. “I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened, but before Yuuri could decipher the emotions behind them, Viktor closed his eyes.

 

His face looked pained though.

 

“Yuuri, let me promise you something right now, okay?”, Viktor said after he’d opened his eyes again.

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“I will _never_ send you back there. I know I said I would in the very beginning, but Yuuri. You’re way past that condition. It doesn’t apply anymore. I’ll only ever send you there when you ask me to do.”

 

“I’ll never ask for that”, Yuuri said immediately. “But… you really promise? Even if we’ll… end up fighting again?”

 

“Yuuri, darling. When we end up fighting again, which will be unavoidable, we’ll do that. Fighting. And then we’ll work through it. Because that’s what you do when you fight with someone you love, yes? You don’t just throw them away because you don’t agree on something, right?”

 

“Right”, Yuuri agreed, growing teary eyed all over again.

 

“See?”, Viktor smiled reassuringly.

 

“Then- can we work through it now? Please?”

 

Viktor frowned at him.

 

“Didn’t we just do that?”

 

Yuuri felt very stupid when he realised they had, in fact, just done that.

 

Even his stomach thought everything was fine again.

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

Viktor shook his head and kissed Yuuri’s forehead.

 

“But we still need to work through something else. Yuuri. I know this is more than I should ask of you, but will you ever find it in you to forgive me?”

 

“For what? I don’t think there’s anything to forgive?”, Yuuri asked, a little confused.

 

“Oh, right”, Viktor sighed dejectedly. “You don’t have all of your memories from that night back yet. I forgot. Well, we’ll talk about it once you do.”

 

Yuuri shook his head.

 

“I think I have a pretty good idea anyway, but… tell me if I’m correct in assuming this?”

 

Viktor nodded.

 

“You want to apologise because you sent me to my room. Where I was attacked. And you noticed it too late because you were farther away from my room than you think you should have been and therefore reacted to the attacker a little too late?”, Yuuri guessed.

 

 

“I… yes. Because I should’ve protected you instead of leaving you alone. Yuuri, I-“

 

Yuuri presses a finger to Viktor’s lips in order to shut him up.

 

He was finally starting to feel normal again, and actually able to _think_ as well.

 

“There’s nothing to forgive, Viktor. I only have to blame myself for that. After all, if I hadn’t betrayed you in the first place, you wouldn’t have had any reason to push me away either. And wanting to be alone after I hurt you is really not something you have to apologise for. In fact, I should thank you. I don’t know _how_ you noticed I was in danger or how you saved me, but you did. And I think that alone makes up for it. Okay?”

 

Viktor was quiet for a while, obviously fighting with himself.

 

“I still regret not getting to you earlier.”

 

Yuuri nodded. He didn’t think he’d be able to deal with this half as well as Viktor was if their situations were reversed.

 

“But I understand what you’re saying. So let’s make deal. I won’t apologise and you won’t thank me. And then we’re even”, Viktor said. And then chuckled a little.

 

“What’s funny?”, Yuuri asked, a little lost.

 

“Just the realisation that the difficult part wasn’t even to get you to forgive me, but that forgiving myself will be so much harder.”

 

Yuuri smiled.

 

“I _get_ that.”

 

They smiled at each other for another moment, both of them more than glad that they were at the very least fine with each other again, before Viktor started to lean in.

 

And then stopped.

 

And sighed.

 

“Brush your teeth, darling. I’ll let some water into the tub.”

 

Yuuri blushed scarlet at the reminder of his earlier vomiting.

 

Viktor had _seen_ that.

 

“Why didn’t you leave the room when that happened anyway?!”, he asked, almost in an accusing way.

 

“Because you _scared_ me, Yuuri! I wasn’t getting through to you _at all!_ There was no way I would’ve just- left you like that!”

 

“But it was disgusting”, Yuuri wailed.

 

“Yes, it was”, Viktor agreed and then smirked. “It only shows just how much I love you that I put up with that.”

 

Yuuri made a strangled sound.

 

It took him until after Viktor had left for the bathtub that he felt like he could move again. He didn’t know humiliation had a paralysing effect.

 

“Hi Mila. Sorry to disturb on your day off, but could you send 2 or 3 maids over? We had a situation and I need new sheets. Actually, I think I want a new mattress. But please make sure you buy the same, I really like this one. Yes. Thank you. Yes, of course. _Of course_ I’ll pay them extra. Just… warn them. That it’s more disgusting than usual.”

 

Yuuri was _choking_.

 

On his toothbrush.

 

 _His alpha was an_ **_ass_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Viktor's house has underfloor heating.
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah this is probably not the right time to ask this but I realised Viktor’s kinky list is probably a little short, so I was wondering if you people wanna see some other kinks written out in this story? 
> 
> I feel like I asked this before lolol
> 
> Anyway, please let me know okay? I do have some ideas of my own I’m gonna surprise you with, but I do wanna know what you wanna read as well ^o^ Even if you don't think it's gonna work in the story! I'm a creative person, okay? I can make shit work if I want to lol Oh and... I’m open to many, many things, just.. please don’t ask for the daddy kink okay? Because that’s one of the few that actually creep me out… sorry x.x


	42. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry I didn’t manage to update on Monday, I had some unexpected troubles with this one lol
> 
> Also... I’m uploading this from my phone for the first time ever so if the formatting is a little awkward, please excuse that ^-^;;

Yuuri and Viktor were still sitting at the table after finishing breakfast a while ago, talking about rather inconsequential things, when Chris burst through the door.

 

He wasn’t alone either. Following him was a dark skinned, bubbly looking… boy? But definitely an omega, if the red collar was anything to go by.

 

Both of them were carrying a rather massive mattress.

 

But Yuuri didn’t really care about that.

 

He cared about the fact that Christophe Giacometti was casually strolling into Viktor Nikiforov’s mansion.

 

He knew he was like 10 years too late, but… it had been no secret the two of them were really good friends and sometimes fuck buddies. Okay, well, maybe it had been a secret, but it had been a badly kept one and caused quite some scandals back then.

 

Yuuri didn’t know how he was feeling right now. Was there a thing such as retrospective jealousy? Or had he always been jealous of Chris? No… no, that didn’t seem right. Somehow.

 

He couldn’t help the confused sound escaping him.

 

Viktor stood up, ruffled Yuuri’s hair, and went to greet their two guests.

 

“Chris! You came early. Sorry you had to get roped into this as well, Phichit.”

 

“Oh I never cum early, darling, you should know that by now.”

 

Viktor sighed, and probably gave him an unimpressed look. His alpha’s back was turned to him though, so he couldn’t be sure.

 

“I just helped Chris out because it was a good excuse to check up on Yuuri!”, the other omega interfered before Chris could say something even more awkward.

 

What he’d said surprised Yuuri though. Because they seemed to know each other. And Yuuri didn’t remember him at all.

 

“Ah… that’s very nice of you, Phichit. But… well. Try not to overwhelm him okay? His memory is still… not exactly up to date right now.”

 

Yuuri was really thankful that Viktor wouldn’t just leave him to deal with the awkwardness on his own, but… he really wished he’d gotten his memories back before he had to re-meet people for the first time.

 

“Yuuri, come here, darling, will you?”, Viktor called him then, stretching his arm toward him.

 

Yuuri latched onto that arm.

 

He was aware it was a little ridiculous to hide behind another person, even if it was only partially. Especially as an adult.

 

But still.

 

Chris had already kind of intimidated him back when Yuuri was only 9 years old. He didn’t know how he’d dealt with meeting the alpha before, but… the fact that he’d done things with his alpha just didn’t sit right with him. He clung to Viktor’s arm a little tighter.

 

However Viktor just chuckled and pulled his arm out of Yuuri’s grip, only to wrap it around his waist snugly.

 

Well. Yuuri could live with that.

 

But still. He couldn’t help but squirm a little in this rather uncomfortable situation.

 

“You remember Chris, yes? From skating?”, Viktor asked him, to which he nodded.

 

Chris looked surprised at the mention of figure skating, though Yuuri couldn’t imagine why. Only to remember that it was a sensitive topic to Viktor nowadays. Right.

 

“He’s working as one of my gardeners these days”, Viktor explained patiently, probably not for the first time. “And Phichit here is Chris’ omega and mate. The two of you were pretty good friends from what I understood.”

 

“I’ll try to regain my memories as soon as I can. I’m sorry I forgot-“

 

“Nonsense, Yuuri! It’s fine, don’t worry about it and don’t stress yourself out! No one will be angry or anything if they don’t come back to you at all! We just gotta make new ones! And I bet they’ll be even better “, the other omega, Phichit, exclaimed.

 

And it actually did a lot to ease his nervousness. He could feel himself relax, and even smile hesitantly.

 

“Perfect! Now, I’m sure you two will find something to entertain yourselves with, so I’ll use the opportunity to command Chris around a little. After all, our bed has to be exactly as it used to be before you went and threw up all over the poor thing”, Viktor teased and pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s temple.

 

His face burned scarlet.

 

Why did Viktor have to mention that?!

 

“What?! Vomit?! I thought you trashed the bed doing something sexy!”, Chris gave his opinion.

 

Right. Chris was gonna be alone with Viktor. In their bedroom.

 

“Just don’t go inaugurating the mattress as well”, he remarked, maybe a little snidely.

 

There was a moment of silence before Chris snorted, Phichit exclaimed an “oh my gosh”,  
And Viktor… well. Viktor was looking at him… almost… proudly?

 

“Yuuuri〜 are you jealous?”, his alpha asked excitedly, making Yuuri squirm all over again.

 

“You totally are! Awww, darling you should know I’d never go for someone like Chris as long as I can have you! I promise I’m all yours, my dear, so don’t worry, yes?”, Viktor continued and actually nuzzled Yuuri’s cheek! In front of other people!

 

Oh god.

 

A whine escaped him before he even realised it, and then Viktor was all over him, almost like an octopus. And still nuzzling him a good few moments later, actually cooing.

 

“Who is that Kraken and what have you done to me friend”, Chris asked, in a way that sounded suspiciously like he was trying to suppress his laughter.

 

Phichit wasn’t as decent, and laughed outright.

 

“This is totally going up on instagram!”

 

 

 

  
Right now, Yuuri was lounging around in the living room space behind the columns with Phichit.

 

They had gotten reacquainted for quite a few hours now, and while Yuuri hadn’t managed to regain concrete memories of his fellow omega, he had a feeling that he’d liked him quite a lot. He even felt comfortable around him, in a way that was different from how he felt comfortable around Viktor.

 

He knew the reason, too.

 

While Viktor was perfect for Yuuri in every single way imaginable, he was still an alpha.

 

And while Yuuri was sure Viktor would always try to understand him and most likely even support him, there were some things he’d just never really get.

 

And Phichit did. Because he was sitting in the same boat as Yuuri. The only difference was that he had more experience.

 

Which was why Yuuri actually felt comfortable talking about things with Phichit he’d be intensely embarrassed to mention to Viktor.

 

Though, if he was honest, this was going to be embarrassing either way. But it wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about these kinds of things for the last 2 hours, so Phichit probably wouldn’t mind if their topic got a little more explicit, right?

 

He was blushing already.

 

“Yuuri? What naughty things did you just think of?”

 

Well so much for starting that topic himself.

 

“I was wondering if… maybe you could help me with something… like give me a tip or two?”

 

“What about?”, Phichit asked curiously.

 

“Well… you know how I said we haven’t really… done… anything since I got out of the hospital?”

 

“Yeah? You just told me like an hour ago. Yuuri! Were you lying? Tell me everything!”, Phichit said, almost vibrating in his seat out of excitement.

 

“No! I mean- not really? I- I just tried to… you know… give him a blowjob… and- well. Anyway… I wanted to uhh… take more? But I just- couldn’t. And it was a little frustrating. And I was wondering if you know a trick or something? To take it all?”

 

“Oh. My. God. Yuuri, you kinky bastard were you trying to deep throat an alpha?!”, the omega exclaimed overly excited.

 

“Wait- why- why is that kinky?! Phichit!” Had Yuuri said something weird after all?!

 

“Well. Maybe because the dick of an alpha is usually a little big for deep throating? Like. Have you seen what you tried to stuff down your throat there? It’s not made for that. At least, that’s what they tell betas”, Phichit grinned evilly.

 

“Luckily for us, our omega-bodies are basically made for alphas. And, true, a dick isn’t supposed to go down any throat, really, kinda, if you’d ask Mother Nature, but guess what. We can make it work a lot better than any other dynamic. Now sit back and listen to what Teacher Phichit has to tell you!”

 

“Uhh… okay”, Yuuri agreed, already feeling a little overwhelmed.

 

“Now where to start… well the most important thing is to get rid of your gag reflex. You need to train that though, over some time. Maybe start with a toothbrush? And then start with a smallish dildo and work your way up to the big ones. But go slow and don’t try to take too much at once.

 

“And then you have to get the right angle. And then- well. Your throat is gonna feel funny, because it’ll stretch when you do it, probably, I don’t know how big Viktor’s is, anyway the most important thing is to stay calm and concentrate on breathing. And go slow so your throat gets used to it. Like. Every time you do it. Maybe put some Vaseline on your lips, especially the corners, those could get hurt if you open up too wide, and… don’t bite. No matter what you do, don’t try to close your mouth.”

 

“Are you talking about blowjobs”, Chris’ voice suddenly asked from the corridor, startling Yuuri.

 

“Deep throating!”, Phichit yelled enthusiastically, bumping a fist into the air.

 

Chris looked amused and as if he was about to say something before his expression changed, and it turned… worried?

 

“Yuuri! Don’t tell me you’re thinking about doing that with Viktor !”, the alpha asked, appalled for once.

 

“I- … was?”, he admitted sheepishly.

 

“Don’t. Believe me, I know a challenge is always exciting but Viktor’s dick is beyond what humans can possibly swallow. You’ll just choke yourself, even if you don’t have a gag reflex.”

 

Yuuri frowned disappointedly.

 

And Phichit frowned as well.

 

“Since when are you such a party pooper?”

 

“I’m not. But I’m also not insane. You don’t know just how big Viktor is.”

 

“But I’m sure if Yuuri trains a little he could do it. I mean, our throats can stretch. Yours can’t. Maybe you just don’t understand how-“

 

“It doesn’t matter how much his throat can stretch. He won’t be able to breathe.”

 

“But if he breathes through his nose-“

 

“Phichit. Do you think I don’t know how it normally works? I’m not here to tell you what you can and can’t do, Yuuri. Only Viktor can do that. But I will caution you to use your brain on this one. You know what size we’re talking about here.”

 

Yuuri did know that and he also really wished that Chris didn’t.

 

Still, he wasn’t surprised to hear the warning. He’d figured that it’d be challenging, but to be told it was downright impossible? Yuuri somehow hadn’t expected that.

 

Because omegas were supposed to exist for their alpha’s pleasure, right? So he should be able to give Viktor at least that much. Right?

 

Or was that the reason why Viktor had called his gp status a curse? Because he couldn’t enjoy what other, normal alphas got to enjoy? At least not without hurting his partner, apparently.

 

Yuuri… wasn’t convinced by Chris, though. Yes, he had eyes, yes he knew Viktor’s dick was very big, but still. He wanted to at least try it.

 

 

 

 

Chris had left together with Phichit shortly after that conversation, but at least he’d gotten all the tips from his fellow omega before the alpha had interrupted them.

 

Yuuri had stayed on the couch for some time afterwards, actually thinking about Chris’ warning. But he just couldn’t bring himself to change his mind on that.

 

So after a while he sighed and got up.

 

He decided to search for toys.

 

Yuuri was pretty sure Viktor had some, though he didn’t quite know where. But he figured they’d be somewhere close to the heat room which was… where?

 

Yuuri strained his brain, knowing for a fact that there was definitely one in this house somewhere.

 

But… he hadn’t found it when he’d looked around yesterday.

 

Huh.

 

Well.

 

Viktor hadn’t come back down with Chris earlier, so he was most likely in his office, and Yuuri didn’t want to disturb him if he was working.

 

Which was why he decided to explore that little anomaly he’d found and ignored in the library for himself.

 

After walking towards the reading space inside the library, Yuuri stopped at the weird double wall that formed a narrow corridor. He’d always thought it was a construction error, like the windows in this room, but maybe it wasn’t?

 

So he walked into the corridor and- yes! It didn’t actually end where he’d thought it ended. It just took a turn to the left!

 

So he followed the corridor until he was standing in front of a door. Which he opened.

 

Only to stand in a small, strangely shaped room with lots of showcases. Which were displaying about a ton of… toys.

 

Yuuri swallowed drily.

 

He hadn’t actually expected he’d hit the jackpot so easily.

 

Well.

 

What was he waiting for?

 

He went closer to the showcases, and examined each of them thoroughly.

 

Some of the things were lying in closed boxes, so he couldn’t actually look at those, but most were presented rather proudly, with some dildos even standing up on the shelf.

 

There were other things too, that were small and came in various shapes that were comparable to eggs or bullets or something. Some of them had what he supposed were remote controls with them.

 

There were other things, too, quite a lot of them, but apart from some black handcuffs that seemed to be padded on the inside, he was a little stumped on what those things were. Or how people were supposed to use them in the first place.

 

So he decided to focus on the dildos only, and spare himself the headache.

 

Most of them were pretty big, but there was one pretty far in the back that looked like it was a good one to start with.

 

Yuuri felt like he was doing something prohibited when he opened the door of the cabinet, half expecting to be caught red handed.

 

It didn’t happen though, so he made a quick grab for it.

 

Now the only question was… where would he practice?

 

Obviously not any place where Viktor could easily find him. So anywhere close to the office was off limits. And he didn’t think he’d feel comfortable enough in his own room to concentrate on… this. At least not right now.

 

Yuuri eyes the door he hadn’t walked in through.

 

Maybe…

 

He opened the door before he could talk himself out of it.

 

And found himself in a hallway. Right above the one that led to the garage if he was on the ground floor, if Yuuri’s guess was right.

 

So maybe the heat room was above the garage.

 

Which meant it would be massive.

 

Yuuri felt funny just thinking about entering it. But in a very good way.

 

He got disappointed however, when he realised the door didn’t budge even a millimetre.

 

Right.

 

The doors to Viktor’s heat rooms were made out of solid stone. And Viktor was the only one strong enough to move them.

 

He remembered that now.

 

Yuuri grunted unhappily but decided to hell with it and plopped down in front of the door.

 

And then leaned against it.

 

And then scrutinised the dildo in his hand.

 

It wasn’t very thick, maybe half of Viktor’s little big buddy when he was erect.

 

But it was pretty long.

 

Still not as long as Viktor’s dick but maybe about 3/4 of it?

 

It was soft and flexible, too.

 

Yuuri was rather confident he’d be able to take this one deeper than he could take Viktor’s.

 

So he opened his mouth and put the dildo in.

 

The first few centimetres were actually a lot easier to deal with that Viktor’s dick, Yuuri realised immediately.

 

He didn’t have any trouble at all with it until it hit the back of his throat, deeper than he’d been able to take Viktor.

 

He gagged, but not all that badly, so he kept it there and tried to make his throat get used to feeling something there.

 

It wasn’t exactly pleasant, but he’d somehow expected it to be worse.

 

Maybe omegas were really just made for these kinds of things?

 

Once he’d gotten kind of used to having something that deep in his throat, he pulled the dildo out, and just breathed for a moment or two, a little heavily if he was honest.

 

And then he tried again.

 

 

  
Yuuri practiced for 2 hours.

 

He’d managed to swallow most of the dildo on his last try, with barely any gagging at all, so he figured that was a good enough result for today.

 

He sneaked into the kitchen to clean his spit of that thing, before he put it back where it belonged.

 

Yuuri figured he’d left Viktor in peace for long enough now.

 

 

“Come in.”

 

Yuuri did.

 

“Honestly, Yuuri. Why are you even still knocking?”, Viktor asked jokingly.

 

“It would be rude not to”, Yuuri mumbled. He knew it was stupid, but he hated that he had to practice that stuff. He didn’t think it was half as enjoyable as it was with Viktor being the one in his mouth.

 

However he knew it was necessary.

 

But it still made him feel lonely somehow.

 

Which was stupid.

 

Viktor frowned at him.

 

“What’s wrong, darling?”

 

Yuuri shook his head.

 

And then made the mistake of looking into his alpha’s eyes.

 

He sighed.

 

“I had an idea but apparently I’m insane for suggesting it”, Yuuri explained sullenly, still a little put out at the way Chris had talked about all of this.

 

“Did Phichit say that?”

 

“No, Chris did. Phichit was all for it.”

 

Viktor’s frown deepened at that.

 

“Well, that’s unusual. Do you want me to call him and clear things up?”, his alpha offered in a kind voice.

 

Yuuri shook his head vehemently.

 

“You’ll be on his side.”

 

Now the frowning stopped, but it was replaced by raised eyebrows.

 

“What were you even arguing about?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“Well. How can I cheer you up?”

 

“You don’t have to. I just came here because I didn’t want to be alone anymore”, Yuuri finally admitted.

 

Viktor’s face turned very, very soft at that.

 

“I think I know what you need right now”, he then said decisively.

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes. Go and change into some sports clothes. I’ll meet you in the garage.”

 

Yuuri hoped Viktor realised that he didn’t make any sense. But he didn’t protest, and went to do what he’d been told.

 

Viktor was already there when Yuuri entered the garage.

 

He was very surprised when his alpha opened the passenger’s door for him.

 

“Uhh… isn’t Georgi going to drive?”

 

“He usually does, you’re right about that. But let’s give the man a break, hm? I’m perfectly capable of driving myself.”

 

A little stunned, Yuuri got into the Porsche. However he did see Viktor hesitating before he opened his own door.

 

After he got himself settled, he looked at Yuuri, a little worried.

 

“If… if my legs cramp up or something… can you-“

 

“Viktor. They won’t. I trust you to get us wherever we’re driving to safely”, Yuuri interrupted him.

 

He couldn’t remember what exactly the problem with his alpha’s legs was, but somewhere in the back of his head was an information swimming around, and it said it wasn’t actually the legs themselves.

 

Viktor sighed. And started the engine.

 

 

 

  
Yuuri was taking it back.

 

He didn’t trust Viktor to bring them safely anywhere at all.

 

The alpha was driving like a madman.

 

“Viktor!!!!!! It’s yellow! YELLOW!!!! SLOW DOWN!!!!!”, Yuuri screeched, clinging to whatever he could grab right now.

 

“I can make that one in time”, Viktor commented and sped up.

 

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT OF YELLOW!!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SLOW DOWN, NOT SPEED UP!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!”, Yuuri screeched.

 

He might’ve been going a little into hysterics there.

 

But Viktor just blinked at him innocently.

 

“But we made it?”

 

Yuuri wailed.

 

 

 

 

  
When Yuuri slid out of the car and onto the ground like some slimy goo, he couldn’t even bring himself to bother with his surroundings.

 

He was just so glad he’d gotten out of that car alive.

 

“If you kiss the floor I won’t kiss you for a week.”

 

The thread succeeded in making Yuuri stop dead in his motion.

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Yuuri. Get up.”

 

“Drama queen?!”, Yuuri gasped. “You almost killed us with your driving! I think I’m allowed to appreciate life for a moment here! You’re _mental_!”

 

Viktor looked almost insulted.

 

“I didn’t know you had such a weak stomach. Remind me to never get on a rollercoaster with you “, came the flippant reply, before the alpha turned and left.

 

Which left Yuuri gaping for a second too long, before he scrambled to catch up with that buffoon of his.

 

And then he realised they were heading straight into the ice rink.

 

He suddenly wanted to take back all the insults he’d thrown at Viktor in the last 15 minutes.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

So he did the next best thing and jumped at his alpha from behind, and hugged him tightly.

 

Yuuri grinned when he could almost feel Viktor’s exasperation with him.

 

 

 

 

The rink was empty.

 

“Why is nobody here?”, Yuuri asked, a little astonished.

 

“Because I wanted to be alone with you.”

 

 

 

They were putting on their skates right now, Yuuri making do with rental ones, though Viktor beside him…

 

Yuuri gasped.

 

“Tha- ha-! I forgot!”

 

Viktor looked at him a little concerned.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“You’re _Viktor_ _Nikiforov_!”

 

“Have you lost your memories again?!”, his alpha asked, actually looking terrified.

 

“No! I just- forgot! Because there was so much else, but- but-! You’re you!”

  
Viktor sighed.

 

“Yes, darling. I’m me. Now that we know that, can we get on the ice?”

 

Yuuri was… dumbfounded.

 

“Wha- we? On- on ice?! Together?!?!”

 

That was literally Yuuri’s childhood dream come true! He couldn’t deal with that!

 

However Viktor was looking at him a little annoyed, before something akin to realisation dawned on his face. And then it turned soft with understanding.

 

“Yuuri… right, I forgot. This is a big deal to you and you don’t remember… I-“

 

“Remember?!”

 

That sounded suspiciously like his dream had been fulfilled before.

 

Yuuri suddenly felt like bawling his eyes out for not remembering that.

 

He actually felt the tears forming in his eyes already.

 

“Oh. Yuuri, sweetheart, I’m sure-“

 

“You were skating with me before?”, he asked, knowing very well that Viktor had retired a long time ago, and that he hadn’t been seen anywhere close to an ice rink since then.

 

But apparently they had skated before! Together!

 

“Yes, Yuuri. It was only for a few laps, nothing extravagant. We’ll do something even better this time, okay? I promise I’ll think of something.”

 

Yuuri nodded, still teary eyed, but he’d manage to calm himself down within the next few minutes, he was fairly certain of that.

 

 

  
When they got onto the ice, Yuuri still couldn’t believe this was actually reality.

 

He was on the ice. With Viktor. And they were slowly skating laps. And holding hands.

 

Yuuri was probably on drugs. Or hallucinating. Or both. Maybe there were some lasting effects of what they’d given him in the hospital?

 

Either way, he was going to enjoy the hell out of this.

 

Yuuri stopped abruptly then, and Viktor did too, a split second later.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Viktor… can we- can we try p-pair skating one of- one of your old routines?”

 

Viktor looked pained.

 

“Yuuri, I know you used to look up to my skating, but I haven’t done it for 10 years. I won’t be any good at it now.”

 

Yuuri knew that. But he disagreed.

 

So he took both of Viktor’s hands in his, and started skating backwards, forcing his alpha to come with him.

 

“You’ll probably be a little rusty”, Yuuri allowed, “but you didn’t become a living legend just because you’re a gp alpha, you know.

 

“I know you trained harder than anyone else anyway. Because being gp doesn’t help you execute clean moves, nor does it help you with getting techniques right. It might’ve helped you with jumping a little, but even then you still had to control the right amount of force you’d put into it. And your body remembers all of that, I’m sure.”

 

He really was.

 

But he still saw the conflict in Viktor’s eyes.

 

So he loosened the grip they had on each other, spun around, and when Viktor bumped into his back, Yuuri places his alpha’s hands on his hips.

 

He’d gotten them pretty much to the centre of the rink now.

 

“What if my legs won’t hold out?”, Viktor asked timidly.

 

Which was wrong on all kinds of levels.

 

So he turned his head to get as good a look as possible into his alpha’s eyes.

 

“They won’t”, Yuuri said intently. “At least, I believe they won’t. And if they do, I’ll help you up, and we’ll quit for today.”

 

“But you’ll be disappointed if it happens early.”

 

“I won’t be disappointed. Honestly Viktor, have you forgotten how much it means to me just to stand here with you?!”

 

Viktor sighed defeatedly.

 

“Let’s try skating the lilac fairy in synch?”, his alpha suggested after a moment of silence.

 

Yuuri gave him a short but sweet kiss on the lips for that, and grinned when he pulled away.

 

“Let’s.”

 

Viktor took a deep breath, squeezed Yuuri’s hips, and then moved away a bit.

 

And then they started moving on Viktor’s count.

 

Of course they didn’t have the music, but it wasn’t like they needed it anyway.

 

The only downside to skating _together_ was that Yuuri had to concentrate on his own movements quite a bit, and that Viktor wasn’t always in his field of vision.

 

But from what he could see, the alpha was doing incredibly well for all his worrying beforehand.

 

He just didn’t do the jumps- not that Yuuri could blame him.

 

But still, Viktor looked… beautiful. No, more than beautiful.

 

Yuuri stopped his own attempts at the choreography, in favour of watching his alpha’s movements. Which were as graceful as ever. Maybe not as cleanly executed as back when he was competing but that was hardly a surprise.

 

But Viktor didn’t need to be perfect in order to enchant Yuuri.

 

Especially not when he was skating for Yuuri’s eyes only.

 

He couldn’t really describe it very well, but it felt magical somehow.

 

That is, until Viktor came to a stop in front of him with a worried look on his face.

 

And then wiped across Yuuri’s cheek.

 

“Why are you crying?”, he asked, which-

 

“Huh?”

 

Yuuri rubbed at his own eyes only to realise that Viktor had been right.

 

He _was_ crying.

 

“Because… seeing you skate… that’s like- like-… like watching a fairy tail ice prince come to life and- you’re just so beautiful!”, Yuuri wailed.

 

Not that this was anything new, but Yuuri had never actually managed to see Viktor working his magic on ice without the help of a TV, so he probably just hadn’t been prepared to witness the full force of it.

 

Viktor paused at his explanation, probably thinking that Yuuri had finally gone insane.

 

“A beautiful prince, hm?”, he asked with a slow smile.

 

Yuuri blushed, realising just what he’d said to Viktor’s face.

 

There was no denying it though, so he just nodded. And made Viktor chuckle.

 

“I’m going to sit down for a while, why don’t you show me all you’ve got, darling?”, his alpha purred sensually. It sent several shivers down Yuuri’s spine.

 

But he was definitely up for the challenge!

 

“Then don’t take your eyes off me”, he said boldly.

 

Viktor smirked.

 

“If you can hold my attention I won’t.”

 

Now Yuuri smirked as well, and got closer to Viktor’s face, until their noses almost brushed.

 

“In that case get ready to look at me for the rest of your life”, he breathed, and then skated backwards, only to wink at his stunned looking alpha and then seamlessly started one of Chris’ old routines, with his own twists thrown in it of course.

 

Honestly, he didn’t know where he was taking the self confidence from, but this felt… familiar. Somehow. Viktor watching him.

 

There was a memory somewhere trying to break into Yuuri mind.

 

So Yuuri concentrated a little on that.

 

There… there was a bedroom. And… he was sitting on a bed- their bed. And Viktor was sitting behind him, holding him… playing with Yuuri’s body.

 

And Yuuri was… he was touching himself. Everywhere. They were naked. And Viktor was watching how Yuuri jerked himself off.

 

And then… then Yuuri was allowed to watch Viktor as well, afterwards.

 

Yes.

 

He remembered that. They’d done that quite often.

 

And they’d… they’d done more as well, he could just feel it. He knew his body reacted to Viktor’s in a way that wasn’t exactly estranged, but he hadn’t been sure if they’d ever gone all the way. Because Viktor had been so careful with him these last days.

 

But… but he liked to think that he knew himself rather well, and the fact that he only became consciously aware of things like being a little bit too close to each other all the time when he thought about it afterwards was pretty telling.

 

Because Yuuri had never allowed alphas to come that close, he realised.

 

But Viktor… he didn’t mind Viktor being close. In fact, he wanted him close. As close as possible.

 

And then there was the blowjob incident as well.

 

If Yuuri had to guess he’d say he wasn’t a natural at giving blowjobs, so the fact that he’d actually managed to pull one of, and that his alpha’s cum had tasted _familiar_ … well.

 

Yuuri also felt really attached to his alpha’s dick somehow and he didn’t think that had happened without a lot of exposure.

 

They’d certainly done their share up until he’d lost his memories. He was convinced of that.

 

Now he just had to get those memories back so he could stop blushing under the heatily hungry stare Viktor was giving him. Because blushing didn’t fit a program that was meant to seduce.

 

Talking about heated, _his_ should’ve been last month, right?

 

He really wondered what Viktor’s heat room looked like. To be honest he was still a little miffed he hadn’t been able to get in there.

 

And he wondered if they’d spent it together- no, they definitely had!

And Viktor had hunted him!

 

Well.

 

That was actually quite a revelation.

 

If his alpha’s instinct still told Viktor to chase him, then he’d give the man some more reasons to do just that.

 

Yuuri skated closer to where his alpha was sitting, and then smirked at Viktor with half-lidded eyes, and let his hands run over his torso. He swayed his hips just once to each side and then continued with the actual routine.

 

After all, he needed to show Viktor exactly what he was missing out on by not touching him right now.

 

When he was about to move into his final position, he bumped against something. Which was weird because he’d been pretty certain he’d kept towards the middle?

 

Well so much for the sexy end pose, Yuuri thought almost defeatedly, just before he heard the growl that was very close to his ear.

 

Shortly after the noise, there were hands roaming over his torso as well and the oh so delicious scent of his alpha filled his nose.

 

Yuuri very much wanted to give in and at least nuzzle Viktor’s neck, but he forced himself to slither out of the embrace.

 

Which earned him a playful snarl.

 

Which meant his alpha was all for his little game.

 

Good.

 

Yuuri backed away some more, pushed a hand through his sweaty hair to make it stay back and licked his lips. It had only been for a rather short moment but he did see Viktor fixating on his tongue.

 

So, Yuuri smirked coquettishly, made a conscious effort to purr lasciviously and then hurriedly skated away from Viktor as fast as he could while still paying attention to move his hips in _that_ way for his dear alpha.

 

Who was back to growling.

 

Yuuri only barely managed to suppress a chuckle when he took a sharp turn, but was a little thrown off when Viktor didn’t fall for it.

 

His alpha was closing in, too, so he decided to hell with looking sexy, and to try and actually escape.

 

He sped up then, in order to put up a little more of a fight, however Viktor was closing in on him faster than Yuuri liked. So he tried to get away with another sharp turn.

 

But Viktor had caught him around the waist the moment he put his weight on his right foot.

 

They were twirling for a moment in which Yuuri still tried to get away by using the momentum, but Viktor had noticed that too quickly, and promptly lifted him off the ice, holding him up a good distance.

 

So he whined.

 

“Yuuri〜”, Viktor said in a dangerously low voice. “What do you think you’re doing- trying to get away from me?”

 

Obviously whining wasn’t going to help him.

 

So he huffed.

 

“Just trying to make you work for your price a little. Now put me down.”

 

“I get a price? Care to tell me what it is?”, Viktor asked.

 

“Yes. After you put me down.”

 

“That’s not how it works, darling. _I’m_ the one giving orders. _You’re_ the one following them”, Viktor reminded him in that husky voice while also sounding amused.

 

Which was a very… arousing combination, Yuuri had to admit.

 

“What if I don’t want to follow your orders?”, he challenged.

 

Viktor smirked.

 

“If you’re a naughty little omega who can’t follow his alpha’s orders… I just might have to do something about your obedience. Maybe if I put up rewards?”

 

“That’s not going to work on me”, Yuuri lied.

 

“Oh I really think it will. You like my body, yes?”, Viktor rasped.

 

“S-so what?”

 

“What if I’ll allow you to play with it all you want for 20 whole minutes if you tell me?”

 

Now that was just downright blackmailing.

 

“Are there restrictions?”

 

“None”, Viktor said as if he already knew he’d won.

 

What an arrogant ass.

 

Yuuri forced himself to at least pretend to think about it for a few moments.

 

“Okay, fine. Obviously your price is me. Duh. Now put me down.”

 

Viktor sighed tragically, not budging at all.

 

“Now you tried to command me around _again_. Maybe you need a little punishment as well?”

 

Yuuri squirmed at that. He wasn’t exactly sure if he was up for punishments.

 

“How about an apology?”, he tried to negotiate.

 

Viktor huffed.

 

“Fine. An apology. But you will let me slap your butt once after dangling it around in front of my face for such a long time.”

 

This... made Yuuri frown in confusion.

 

“Will I have to pull my pants down for that?”, he asked, not at all playfully anymore. Because there was something about the word that bothered him. He knew how Viktor had meant it, but…

 

“No?”, his alpha asked, quickly realising that something was actually wrong.

 

“Sorry, I don’t know why I asked that, it’s weird, I just… felt like…”, Yuuri stopped when Viktor’s eyes widened in realisation.

 

His alpha put him down then, finally, and hugged him tightly.

 

“Yuuri. I think I knew where that came from”, he admitted in a sombre voice.

 

“Where?”

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“When you just got here you did some very… unconventional things for an omega and at the time I didn’t quite know how to deal with you, or how to make you behave for that matter. So I spanked you as an actual punishment for disobeying me… I- I know it was very distressing for you, and thinking back on it now, I really don’t know how I was able to just… go through with it…”

 

“Oh…”, Yuuri took a moment to let that sink in, but he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that he’d provoked his punishments in the first place.

 

“I- I think I remember… some parts of it?” He definitely remembered feeling humiliated at having his butt exposed. And at feeling aroused.

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes… I- I think I do. I was crying, wasn’t I? But I also remember that I was kind of tempting fate with my behaviour. I think- I think it was because I… I purposefully annoyed you with… something. I think I was asking questions? No… I kept asking the same question. But I don’t remember what I asked. But yes, I definitely provoked you. Deliberately. I’m sorry I did that, I’m sure there would’ve been another way to achieve whatever I wanted to achieve.”

 

Yuuri felt especially bad because he also remembered Viktor telling him that he didn’t like punishing him. And he’d made him do it anyway.

 

“Yuuri, sweetheart, if anyone is going to apologise it should be me. I should’ve thought of other punishments, or just- not at a-…at least not hit so hard.”

 

Yuuri bit his lip.

 

Obviously he hadn’t been happy about Viktor punishing him, but it had absolutely been within reason, as far as he remembered. And if he’d heard correctly, then Viktor had almost apologised for having punished him at all. Which was ridiculous. Because it was Viktor’s duty to make Yuuri behave according to his wishes.

 

At least, that’s how Yuuri knew it was supposed to be.

 

But even without all of his memories back, he already knew enough now to understand what Viktor had meant when he’d said that their relationship wasn’t exactly normal.

 

He understood it very well, indeed.

 

After all, he vividly remembered their fight from just before the attack happened. An omega fighting with an alpha- that was unheard of. Every other alpha would’ve just gotten rid of him then and there, but Viktor had wanted to work through it, and hadn’t even thought of giving him away. And he’d threatened him with punishment, yes, and at the time Yuuri had gotten the implications all wrong, and assumed the worst.

 

But thinking back on it now, well… he couldn’t bring himself to believe that Viktor would’ve gone through with it. After all, hadn’t he said not too long before that he wouldn’t punish him anytime soon? Yuuri was very inclined to believe that more than the empty threats Viktor had sprouted when he’d felt backed into a corner.

 

Yes, Yuuri decided, Viktor most likely wasn’t going to punish him anymore, no matter what he’d do. Because that wasn’t their relationship anymore, not really. And, looking into Viktor’s eyes, and seeing the utter regret in there, confirmed for Yuuri that Viktor knew it as well.

 

So Yuuri could leave those things behind. It hadn’t been bad enough to traumatise him in the first place, and the last time Viktor had really punished him was… months ago. Yes, he’d only spanked Yuuri like that twice, three times at the most, and all of that had happened very soon after he’d arrived to live here.

 

“How about we forget that ever happened?”, Yuuri offered. He didn’t quite know why he was feeling shy about it, but maybe it was because he’d just basically offered to forget their inequality, at least in status, and in a very roundabout way that he wasn’t even sure Viktor would get.

 

Which was why instead of looking into Viktor’s eyes, he played with the crease of his alpha’s shirt that formed over the middle of his pecks.

 

Yuuri did risk a quick look though, when there wasn’t an immediate answer.

 

Apparently, it was because Viktor was stunned.

 

“Yuuri… we shouldn’t forget something like that. Right?”, he eventually said.

 

“I think we really should. After all, neither of us knew what exactly we were doing at the time, or how the other ticked. And… well. I trust you a lot, Viktor. And after our conversation this morning I just… I don’t think something like that will ever happen again. Not- not that I’m saying you’re a bad alpha or anything. But I think… no matter what you think of our… relationship… you have to admit that we’re above something like corporal punishment by now, right? You wouldn’t put me over your knee again, just because I’d try to prove a point.”

 

Yuuri was sure of that.

 

Viktor looked at him with a complicatedly look before he sighed.

 

“Honestly, I don’t think I’d be physically able to do it again no matter what you did”, he then admitted quietly.

 

Yuuri smiled.

 

“Then you shouldn’t feel guilty about it anymore either. I was stupid for annoying you, and you were stupid for spanking me like that. So we’re even, and can forget all about it now, right?”

 

“Why is this suddenly so important to you anyway?”, Viktor evaded.

 

“Because I think… I might not actually mind a little punishment in the sexy kind of way”, Yuuri tried to get the mood up again.

 

Viktor gaped at him.

 

“I mean- I want to _try_ it at the very least? I know it sounds stupid coming from an omega to want… that. But- I know we’ve done… we’ve had sex before, like… actual sex, at least my body _knows_ it- somehow, and I _know_ that I’ll remember soon enough and I _also_ know that you wouldn’t hurt me for real. Not anymore. And when you said you were going to slap my butt just now- well. That memory threw me off but it also sounded kind of… exciting? Fun? Is that very weird? Viktor?”

 

Viktor looked at him as if Yuuri had just outed himself as some sort of undercover alpha.

 

  
“I might just have you put all of that down on paper and sign it, just in case you’ll change your mind”, came the reply eventually.

 

It made Yuuri pout a little.

 

“But I’ll trust you there. You seem to have made up your mind on this already anyway. So disagreeing with you now would only unnecessarily draw this conversation out and you’d win anyway”, Viktor sighed.

 

“I would?”, Yuuri asked excitedly, eyes sparkling.

 

“Oh most definitely. Why would I be arguing against you to begin with? I like your butt and every opportunity that allows me to touch it”, his alpha chuckled.

 

“Well then what are you waiting for?”, Yuuri asked, pushed Viktor away from him, turned around and wiggled his butt at his alpha.

 

The slap came in combination with a playful growl.

 

It made Yuuri squeak.

 

And Viktor laugh at him.

 

Well.

 

His alpha would see who’d be laughing when Yuuri was done playing with Viktor’s body for a whole 20 minutes later tonight.

 

 

 

  
Yuuri was exhausted when they got home.

 

After they had been done playing around, his alpha had made him do some actual work on the ice.

 

And he just wasn’t used to it anymore, he knew that, but still. His legs _burned_.

 

So, he did what any dignified person did after they got home after a few hours of sports, and let himself fall onto the sofa headfirst.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“’m dead.”

 

He heard Viktor sigh.

 

“Be thankful I didn’t make you do the cool-down exercises.”

 

“I shouldn’t be thankful for that. But I am”, Yuuri admitted grudgingly. “Why did you torture me like that anyway?”

 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to learn quads?”, Viktor asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“So?”

 

“So… how are you planning to do those if your muscles are as weak as that? You need to build up more strength before you can even _attempt_ to do them.”

 

Yuuri blinked.

 

That- that sounded suspiciously like-

 

“You’ll teach me!?”

 

Viktor smiled at him and inclined his head a little.

 

Suddenly Yuuri didn’t feel tired at all anymore.

 

He jumped up from the couch and dashed to Viktor, proceeding to suffocate the man with the biggest hug he was capable of.

 

His alpha was the _best!!!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Sooooooo much training going on in this chapter. I’d almost feel sorry for Yuuri but he wants it so yeah no lol
> 
> On a scale from 0 to 10, how stupid do you think Yuuri is for wanting to deep throat Viktor? X’D


	43. Holy Butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Did anyone miss me? lol
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update x.x I know you guys aren’t really used to that :/ work has been crazy busy again because I can’t really afford to take days off until I’m back in Japan so yeah. Working 6 days a week is hard. 
> 
> Anyway! This chapter might be a little mechakucha but important things are happening lolol 
> 
> So yeah, hope you’ll enjoy this! I actually had quite some trouble writing this one so I hope it didn’t turn out too terrible >.<

Yuuri was nervous.

 

At first he’d been happy about having such an opportunity, but now he realised that it actually came with quite a responsibility as well.

 

But it wasn’t like he could do anything about it now.

 

So he turned the shower off, and went to dry himself with one of those fluffy towels.

 

He’d thought the shower would help him steel his nerves a little bit, but it hadn’t worked quite as well as he’d hoped.

 

Still, he was going to face that situation, somehow, and he would make himself do it. There was no backing out of it.

 

Viktor _wanted_ him to do it after all.

 

So he would.

 

He _was_ going to touch that holy butt and he was going to enjoy it, _dammit_.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath.

 

It wasn’t like that thing was made out of porcelain or anything else breakable, right? It was just… Viktor’s skin, muscles and fat.

 

Yeah right.

 

It was also perfection.

 

What if he left a permanent dent or something?!

 

…

 

Yuuri slapped himself in the face for that thought.

 

Viktor had definitely fallen on his butt when he’d been training and the butt was _still_ perfect. And Yuuri wasn’t _that_ strong.

 

He needed to stop being stupid.

 

Viktor was probably expecting to get seduced by Yuuri. He’d be disappointed if Yuuri would end up sitting there as a blushing mess after all his bravado on the ice earlier.

 

The problem was that Yuuri had never actively tried to seduce anybody. And he felt like he was starting on the final boss level. Which was never a good idea.

 

He took another deep breath and concentrated on his breathing for a few moments, trying to clear his mind.

 

Okay.

 

Viktor liked him sexy.

 

He knew that.

 

Actually, Viktor liked any version of him, he realised, and suddenly felt like he’d run against a wall so hard he’d actually broken through it.

 

Right.

 

Viktor _loved_ him.

 

There was _no need_ to be nervous about this.

 

Even if he ended up failing in trying to be sexy, Viktor would probably still enjoy whatever Yuuri would do to him.

 

There was absolutely nothing on the line here.

 

Because it wouldn’t change the fact that his alpha _actually_ loved him.

 

Huh.

 

Well.

 

That… that was actually quite an enlightenment. For some reason. Even though he’d known it before just now as well.

 

 _Anyway,_ it gave him the confidence boost he needed in order to stop stalling.

 

He fastened the towel around his hips, and moved his butt over to their bedroom.

 

He still didn’t know how he’d do it, but he’d definitely seduce Viktor somehow. He knew he still had quite some memories missing, but that didn’t change the fact that his omega wanted Viktor’s alpha and he remembered some of their… sexy times together which was enough for him to feel comfortable in going all the way. As long as it was Viktor, Yuuri couldn’t think of any reason not to want to have sex with him again.

 

Though knowing Viktor, he’d probably say it was too soon, and that they should wait until he got _all_ of his memories back.

 

Which was why Yuuri needed to seduce his alpha in a way that’d make him lose all of his inhibitions and give Yuuri the dicking he wanted.

 

And he really wanted it.

 

A lot, actually.

 

Which was why he would pull this off.

 

 

 

Yuuri squared his shoulders, pulled the curtain aside and strolled into the bedroom.

 

Only to find Viktor sprawled on the bed. Butt naked.

 

“I thought you’d let me wait forever”, his alpha pouted.

 

Okay, Yuuri. You can do this.

 

“Did you miss me?”, he smirked.

 

“Oh very much. I’ve been looking forward to this all afternoon.”

 

“Hm… you know… I want to put up a condition”, he said while slowly walking towards the foot of the bed, swaying his hips.

 

“A condition?”, his alpha asked, looking surprised.

 

“Yes. My price is to play with your body for 20 whole minutes, yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“The condition is that, while I’m playing, you can’t touch me.”

 

Viktor frowned.

 

“And why do you want to put up a condition like that?”

 

“Because it will distract me if you touch me and I won’t be able to make the most out of my time”, Yuuri explained.

 

Viktor kept frowning a few moments longer before he finally answered.

 

“Fine. I won’t touch you”, the alpha promised.

 

It caused a slow smirk to creep onto Yuuri’s face.

 

“I’m going to light a fire”, he proclaimed then, and turned around to the fire place to do just that.

 

Not because he was stalling or anything.

 

It was just that he wanted to see Viktor’s body illuminated in that soft glow only a fire could produce.

 

Because he _was_ going to make the most out of his 20 minutes.

 

However he couldn’t help but feel amused at the impatient noise he heard from behind his back.

 

“Are you going to set a timer?”, he asked his alpha in order to distract him a little. 

 

“I probably should.”

 

Yuuri heard rustling then, and realised that the mood somehow just wasn’t there right now.

 

Which was not good.

 

And it was probably because they were kind of used to seeing each other naked.

 

Maybe.

 

Or it was his nerves.

 

Or both.

 

Yuuri stood up and took a deep breath.

 

He knew there was nothing to worry about. And he knew he’d have free reign over Viktor’s body.

 

No restrictions.

 

Which meant he couldn’t do anything wrong.

 

Wait.

 

What if…

 

What if he’d just stop worrying about making it good for Viktor… and just be selfish?

 

That- that was the whole point of this anyway, wasn’t it?

 

It had been his price to play with Viktor’s body in whatever way he wanted to begin with.

 

True, he wanted to make Viktor fuck him thoroughly after those 20 minutes were over, but… if Yuuri did whatever he wanted it would most likely result in that anyway, right? Because he was going to touch him 20 minutes straight. There was _no way_ Viktor wouldn’t become aroused.

 

Okay.

 

He could be selfish.

 

Yuuri took one last deep breath and turned around.

 

Okay.

 

Now first, he was going to switch the lights off.

 

So when he walked slowly towards the switch, he made sure to sway his hips in a not so subtle manner this time.

 

“Yuuuri〜 is your Eros mode switched on again?”, Viktor asked delightedly.

 

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder back at Viktor, a little confused.

 

“Eros?”

“Ah… he’s the Greek god of love. I heard he’s very passionate”, Viktor smirked, and then lowered his eyes to stare at his butt rather obviously.

 

And then licked his lips, still smirking.

 

“Oh?”, Yuuri asked and turned around to finally switch the lights off. “God or not, I don’t think I like that you’re thinking of him instead of me when I’m about to play with you.

 

He couldn’t see Viktor’s reaction to that so in order to make sure his alpha didn’t actually take that seriously, he turned towards him fully now, and winked at Viktor’s gaping face playfully.

 

It earned him a little growl.

 

Which he was oh so very fine with.

 

So he smirked and sashayed towards the foot of the bed, purposefully losing his towel along the way.

 

And then he crawled onto it. And closer to Viktor.

 

He made sure to not touch him yet though. Which became increasingly difficult the closer he crawled to Viktor’s face.

 

But by the time he stopped, crouched over Viktor’s torso, he hadn’t messed up yet.

 

So Yuuri lowered his head close to Viktor’s ear, still careful to not touch him.

 

“Have you switched the timer on already?”, he whispered, and was very satisfied to see goosebumps breaking out on his alpha’s skin.

 

“Yes.”

 

Yuuri frowned.

 

Not only because the timer was running already, but because Viktor hadn’t sounded affected at all.

 

So he dared to move his mouth a little closer to that ear.

 

“But I haven’t started touching you yet. That’s not fair, Viktor”, he half murmured, half whined.

 

He heard Viktor gulping.

 

Which was rather good for his confidence.

 

“You should restart it”, he suggested in a whisper again.

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“I think the demon is back.”

 

That… confused Yuuri a lot but he’d let it slide for now.

 

“There. I promise I’ll only start it once you actually touch me.”

 

Did Viktor sound impatient or was Yuuri imagining things?

 

No matter.

 

He sat up slowly and sat back on his heels, though he didn’t quite manage to do it without touching his alpha.

 

“This doesn’t count”, he let Viktor know decidedly.

 

His alpha chuckled at him, but at least nodded in agreement.

 

And then Yuuri just took his time to _look_ at Viktor. Properly.

 

He’d been right, he noticed straight away. The way his alpha’s skin and hair _glowed_ in the firelight was just so… _alluring_. He felt like his heart stopped for a moment when the sheer impact of Viktor’s beauty fully hit him.

 

He’d always known his alpha was handsome, no question there, but… but _this_.

 

The glow made his skin look warm and inviting, and pronounced all the indents on his body, underlining his muscled torso in the most seductive way.

 

Being this perfect shouldn’t be legal, Yuuri decided.

 

He lifted his hand and very consciously and very slowly moved to put a single finger onto the middle of Viktor’s abs, where one of the most obvious lines was.

 

“I’ll take that as the starting point”, Viktor breathed.

 

Which was weird, because Yuuri hadn’t really done anything to make the man sound breathless.

 

So he just nodded and decided not to think about it.

 

Shortly afterwards, Viktor put his hands underneath his pillow, below his head.

 

Which was… not stupid.

 

Yuuri mentally shook himself. His time was running now. He needed to get it going.

 

So he moved the finger over all the lines on Viktor’s torso, sometimes using a little bit of his fingernail, for example when he followed that line between his alpha’s pecks.

 

It felt surprisingly good to touch Viktor like this as well. Almost as if he somehow needed this to get himself reacquainted with his alpha’s body.

 

And of course the sensation of just touching him felt good, too.

 

Which was why. In the end, Yuuri used both of his hands to stroke Viktor’s upper body with spread fingers.

 

He started at the navel, and moved his hands slowly upwards and outwards, enjoying the feel of every single muscle string, before he stopped, when the fingertips of his index fingers brushed up against the nubs of Viktor’s nipples.

 

He shuffled a little backwards then, only to realise that little big Viktor had gotten interested in this already.

 

Yuuri smirked. And kept shuffling backwards anyway, until he was far enough back to lean down and become friends with Viktor’s belly button.

 

He gave it a friendly kiss as a greeting first, and then licked a little at it.

 

It was a pretty navel, actually. Which wasn’t surprising, seeing as everything about Viktor was pretty at the very last.

 

It was on the smaller side, not all that deep, but also not so flat that one wouldn’t be able to… take a sip of some highly alcoholic beverage out of it.

 

In short, it was perfect.

 

So Yuuri dipped his tongue in to flick at the inside a little.

 

And also flick at his alpha’s nipples with the fingers he still hadn’t moved away from there.

 

The moan it produced felt _good_ on all kinds of levels.

 

But it was also his sign to stop.

 

Because he couldn’t leave Viktor feeling _too_ good.

 

So, as much as it hurt him, he took his hands off his alpha’s body and raised his butt in order to give Viktor some room. He also shuffled a little more backwards.

 

“Turn around”, he ordered.

 

It earned him a dirty look, but Viktor played along and turned around.

 

With some difficulty apparently, but Yuuri didn’t really care.

 

Because he was about to come face to face with the holy butt. _And touch it._

 

For a few moments Yuuri could only _stare_.

 

He hadn’t been mentally prepared to see it _naked_ he realised.

 

It was- it was- it was the definition of perfection.

 

It even _looked_ muscly, kind of, but Yuuri could tell that Viktor was clenching right now, probably to get it to look like _this_ and make Yuuri utterly miserable.

 

What an ass.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush, though he was really glad Viktor couldn’t see it right now.

 

He- he would touch it.

 

Right now.

 

Yuuri lifted his hand towards one cheek and… slowly… oh so slowly moved it closer… and closer… and then… then he laid one finger on it.

 

Oh god.

 

It was- he was touching _Viktor Nikiforov’s_ butt. His _naked_ butt.

 

And it felt _amazing_.

 

Soft, because it was a butt, but also firm and muscly, because duh. And gosh, the _shape._

 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself when he _grabbed_ both of those cheeks and just _kneaded_ his hands into these marvellous mounds.

 

_It felt so good._

He was probably about to moan.

 

Which would be embarrassing.

 

So he tried very hard not to.

 

But Viktor did it for him so it was fine.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

It wasn’t Yuuri’s fault when he mewled instead of answering like an adult. Because he couldn’t help it. He was touching the _holy butt._

_Actually. Touching._

Viktor didn’t say anything else though, thank god. Yuuri absolutely _loved_ hearing Viktor’s voice but right now he didn’t think he could handle it.

 

Because he was getting hard from just touching that butt. He didn’t need the extra stimulation right now.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and went back to concentrate on how those mounds felt in his hands. He didn’t know when he’d get the chance or confidence to do it again so he was absolutely going to savour this moment.

 

He actually remembered some stories from other omegas about hairy and dirty alpha butts which had sounded really disgusting.

 

But Viktor’s wasn’t hairy at all! It was soft and kind of shiny in the firelight.

 

It was _fun_ touching it.

 

And he was pretty sure that Viktor took enough care of himself to be clean _everywhere._

 

Right?

 

Yuuri bit his lip.

 

It wasn’t as if he couldn’t find out, but… but what if he got disappointed when he’d risk a look?

 

He hesitated a moment but realised his curiosity was too strong to just ignore.

 

Yuuri massaged the holy butt a little longer before he got the courage to actually spread those cheeks.

 

He almost didn’t want to look, but… well.

 

What had he been thinking?

 

He couldn’t remember.

 

Viktor’s butt was probably as clean as it was humanly possible; even that- that- butthole was _pink_ ish.

 

He blinked, realising just how creepy it was for him to look at Viktor’s _butthole_ of all things.  

 

But… it somehow wasn’t as disgusting as he’d previously thought it’d be.

 

He had a dim memory of Viktor telling him that he liked receiving anal and he remembered that he said he’d been up for it.

 

But he also remembered feeling very hesitant about it.

 

In fact, he still was.

 

After all, buttholes were made to _get rid_ of shit, not to push shit into it.

 

But- but if Viktor liked having… something… in there then- if- if Yuuri could somehow be sure for the inside to be as clean as the outside… maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad.

 

He shook his head. This wasn’t the time for those kinds of thoughts.

 

But- well.

 

It was rather hard to not notice how much Viktor seemed to enjoy having his butt fondled.

 

So… what if…

 

No. He was allowed to touch his alpha without restrictions, but that didn’t mean he could do…

 

Actually wait.

 

If there were no restrictions then… then it would be… fine. Right?

 

Well.

 

Even if he’d overstep the boundaries Viktor would be quick to tell him, right?

 

Right.

 

He took a deep breath and let go of the cheeks.

 

And patted them a little in consolation for having to leave them alone for a moment.

 

But he needed to get his legs into a different position if he was going to do this and he’d need his arms to balance himself on.

 

Once Yuuri got his limbs all settled properly, he went back to stroking the butt a little, before he spread the cheeks a little.

 

And then he hesitated.

 

Because would it really be okay if-?

 

Yuuri shook his head.

 

He told himself he was going to try it so he _would_.

 

He acted before other thoughts could come to stop him.

 

However the gasp Viktor made once Yuuri had pushed his dick in between those mounds placated all of his worries.

 

It had sounded _delighted._

Well. In that case…

 

Yuuri moved his hips a little. He knew his dick wasn’t made for penetration, with only 5 cm in an erect state there was no way he could make Viktor feel anything close to how his alpha made him feel, but… he could at least try, right?

 

Yuuri tried to go for a sliding motion; pushing his hips so hard against the butt that he could see the tip of his dick coming out at the top again, before he pulled his hips back- only to do it all over again.

 

It didn’t really do much for him, if he was honest. In fact, it was rather straining.

 

However Viktor’s reaction made it utterly worth it; so much so that he wouldn’t mind doing this again, if his alpha always reacted like this.

 

Viktor was a _mess._  

 

Not only was he _squirming_ , he was also _mewling_.

 

Yuuri could also _see_ the strain in his alpha’s arms and back in a heavy effort to stay put.

 

Somehow that was very satisfying.

 

Because it proved that Viktor really cared about him enough to keep his promises, even if it meant he’d have to struggle.

 

Yuuri felt a funny feeling in his stomach at that realisation.

 

Though it happened at the same time the timer went off and Yuuri was too distracted to think about it any further when he suddenly found himself lying on his back, Viktor hovering above him.

 

His alpha looked positively _feral_.

 

“Yuuri”, he growled.

 

It sounded almost like a warning.

 

Maybe- he’d interpreted Viktor’s behaviour wrong, and he hadn’t liked it at all?!

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but whine in confusion at the realisation.

 

“Do you know how hard it is not to ravish you right this instant? Don’t provo-“

 

Yuuri interrupted his alpha with a very passionate kiss then, shoving his tongue down the man’s throat for good measure as well.

 

Because if _that_ was the problem Yuuri didn’t want to hear it.

 

He _wanted_ to be ravished by Viktor.

 

So he threw his legs around Viktor’s waist and tightened his arms around his neck.

 

And then he broke the kiss in favour of leaning closer to his alpha’s ear.

 

“Ravish me”, he whispered.

 

Yuuri could feel the whole body of his alpha shudder just a second before he let out a guttural growl.

 

Yuuri didn’t have time to mentally prepare himself before he could feel Viktor’s dick at his entrance and- oh.

 

Oh.

 

His alpha wasn’t playing any games right now, he realised.

 

His movements were rough, sharp, strong and utterly uncontrolled.

 

 _It was delicious_.

 

And exactly what Yuuri had wanted.

 

The fast intrusion had made him squeal in delight and Viktor had taken it the proper way.

 

Which meant he now had Viktor pounding into him with so much strength- it made Yuuri feel so- so-

 

He couldn’t describe it.

 

He felt owned in a way that didn’t have anything to do with any social standing.

 

In fact it made him forget all about _that._

He felt- wanted.

 

And that just felt amazing enough to make him go crazy as well.

 

Yuuri could almost _feel_ his instincts taking over when his hips tried desperately to match Viktor’s brutal pace and he tried to press his chest as close to his alpha’s as possible.

 

He needed more- he needed to be closer-

 

“Ah-“, Yuuri startled when Viktor bit him in the neck, but oh god it did things to him.

 

His alpha had missed the mating gland, sadly, but- but-

 

Yuuri clawed at Viktor’s back, trying to pull his alpha closer, to make him bite him again, and hit the gland and-

 

Licking- licking was good as well. Yes. Very good. He liked his alpha’s tongue a lot.

 

And- oh! Viktor had shifted his hips and- oh god- no.

 

No, he didn’t want to cum yet.

 

He tried to whine but it only came out as another mewl.

 

But he didn’t he it to be over yet- he- he-

 

Yuuri felt his whole body convulsing with the force of the orgasm hitting him.

 

Viktor kept ramming into him though, drawing it out a lot longer than Yuuri thought he could handle. His body twisted and shook until he finally- _finally_ felt the knot beginning to stretch him. He felt very light then.

 

Yuuri was about to bliss out completely when there were sudden flashes in his mind about a creepy Noh mask watching them. And about a brick crashing through the window he could look at this very moment if he opened his eyes. And- and a gun. Shoved down his throat and suffocating him.

 

He made a noise. He knew that. Because it was loud and panicked and he felt it ripping out of him, but otherwise it didn’t really sound like any sound a human should be capable of producing.

 

Not that Yuuri cared.

 

He was trashing his limbs around in a blind panic and was about to hit his own head as hard as he could to get those images out of his mind when his wrists were suddenly being restrained.

 

At this point Yuuri had completely derived from reality and was so deep inside his own head, he was convinced the Noh mask was the one holding him down.

 

So he tried to fight against it with all his might. He even screamed at the mask to let go, to go away- all the things he’d been too paralysed to do and say when it happened last time.

 

He was aware that his trashing made him hurt in places that should never hurt, namely his insides, but he didn’t stop to think about it. In his book enduring a little bit of pain was better than getting killed by a lunatic.

 

But he wasn’t strong enough.

 

No matter how much he struggled, the masked person kept reigning him in.

 

It was hopeless.

 

“ ** _Yu-…_** ”

 

Yuuri thought he’d heard his alpha’s voice somewhere in the distance.

 

And made the mistake of pausing.

 

It had only been for a split second but it was enough for him to get pushed down. Now with his wrists restrained and a heavy weight on his chest, there was no way he was going to survive this.

 

But he wouldn’t go down without struggling until the very last minute.

 

“ ** _Yuuri stop moving!”_**

****

Yuuri did stop moving.

 

But not because he wanted to.

 

Not even because it was Viktor’s voice telling him to.

 

He just… couldn’t.

 

He was about to panic even more, but then suddenly the weight on his chest was gone, as well as whatever had restrained his wrists.

 

Instead there was a gentle touch on his face.

 

Which was still very unsettling.

 

“Yuuri, open your eyes. Please, darling.”

 

It was Viktor’s voice talking.

 

And it was close.

 

Very close.

 

He didn’t want to see the mask, but- but Viktor was there, right? So it couldn’t hurt him anymore. Right?

 

He hesitantly obeyed, and slowly blinked his eyes open.

 

Only to come face to face with a very, _very_ distraught looking Viktor.

 

“Can you hear me? Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri nodded, realising he could move again.

 

“Vi- Vik-tor?”

 

“Yes, darling. It’s me. Okay? Just me. I-“

 

Yuuri interrupted his alpha with a sob.

 

He didn’t know if it was because of the sheer relief that he was safe, or because of the things his mind had just shown him.

 

The memories.

 

He clung to Viktor then. Tightly.

 

And proceeded to cry all of his anxious feelings out. The fear, the desperation…

 

The pain.

 

Both, the mental and the physical pain.

 

Because on top of everything else, Yuuri had been too deep inside his own head to realise that he and Viktor were still knotted together. Which meant he really, _really_ shouldn’t have tried to fight Viktor off. Because that’s what he’d done when he thought he was getting attacked by the mask again, which-

 

“I’m sorry “, Yuuri hiccuped. “I- I’m sorry! I wasn’t- I-“

 

“Yuuri, sweetheart, shhh. Calm down. You don’t need to apologise. Don’t worry and just- calm down. Please.”

 

His alpha was actually pleading with him. He sounded desperate, too, helpless almost.

 

So Yuuri was determined to listen and _calm the fuck down._

 

He was safe right now.

 

And he was with Viktor.

 

Which meant he was safe.

 

And not alone.

 

And- and Viktor didn’t hate him.

 

They had cleared up everything about the fight that happened _that_ night. Which meant he wasn’t as vulnerable.

 

Well.

 

He was, but in a different way.

 

His body felt… tired. And raw. And…

 

Yuuri took a deep breath.

 

He could still feel his heart beating a mile a minute but he somehow managed to calm his mind down by thinking of facts.

 

The memories… they were bad. Very bad, no doubt about it. But… but it was in the past.

 

Right now he was with Viktor.

 

And he’d ruined the fun times they just had up until his brain decided to remember traumatising situations.

 

But he could live with ruining sex.

 

As long as Viktor wouldn’t kick him out because of it. Which he wouldn’t. So it was fine. Viktor would understand.

 

Because Viktor loved him.

 

…

 

That’s right.

 

If he wanted Viktor to really understand what just happened he needed to tell him.

 

“Viktor…?” Why did his voice sound so weak?

 

“What is it, darling?”

 

“I- I don’t know why- I- I just remembered… that masked person. And I just- panicked. I don’t why I-“

 

“Shhh it’s okay, my dear you don’t need to explain yourself. I figured you remembered… _that._ I tried to calm you down but I don’t think you heard me for most of it…”, Viktor asked more than stated.

 

Yuuri shook his head.

 

“N-no. I think- I don’t really know what happened. At first it was only the memories coming back… but then I somehow felt like I was back in that… situation and- and I just… snapped. I think. I’m so-“, Yuuri bit his lip to cut the apology off.

 

Viktor kissed his forehead gently before he made to answer.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Yuuri. We’ll talk about what you remembered later, but right now I’m more worried about… well. You moved rather erratically and I just- couldn’t pull out. Are you- are you feeling any kind of pain right now? Physically, I mean?”

 

Well…

 

“It’s… it- I mean… a bit”, Yuuri admitted. He didn’t want to worry Viktor, but he knew by now that it was better to just always be truthful with his alpha.

 

Viktor’s face moved into something horrified.

 

“Yuuri-“

 

“Viktor, no.”

 

Yuuri took another deep breath.

 

And it actually succeeded in calming him a little bit. Somehow it was always easier to think rationally when Viktor was the one freaking out.

 

“It hurts. But. But it’s really not that bad. I’m sure it’ll be fine- just…”

 

“Yuuri if it hurts we need to get it checked. I’ll call an ambulance and-“

 

“Viktor oh my god, no! No ambulance! We’re still- and- _no!_ I- _we_ can go to… to the hospital I guess. But _after_ your knot deflated. Gosh, Viktor!”

 

Viktor looked torn.

 

“I promise it really doesn’t hurt _that_ bad. _Please_ trust me on this.”

 

His alpha sighed defeatedly then.

 

“God I wish I could control the knot”, he muttered.

 

“I’m surprised it stayed”, Yuuri said quietly. He was probably blushing, too but it wasn’t like that mattered with how blotchy his face had to look from all his crying anyway.

 

“Well. If- if the memories had hit you _before_ I knotted you, it wouldn’t have happened at all. But once the knot pops, it stays. No matter what happens. It’s rather impractical”, Viktor tried to smile.

 

“Oh… Viktor?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can you… promise me something?”

 

“Of course. What is it?”

 

It was almost amusing how Viktor hadn’t even hesitated before agreeing. He didn’t know what Yuuri was going to ask for. He was such an idiot sometimes. But he was Yuuri’s idiot.

 

“Can you tell me what happened after… after I passed out that night?”

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“Yes. I think I’ll have to if we ever want to get past that.”

 

Yuuri noticed very well that Viktor was basically quoting him there.

 

He managed a little smile at that realisation.

 

 

 

 

They didn’t really talk any more until the knot deflated.

 

Yuuri was still mostly trying to stop his tears, and to calm down _properly_.

 

And Viktor was doing his best to imitate a kicked puppy.

 

Still, his alpha did his best to help and try calming Yuuri down by holding him as close as possible and stroking his head, and pressing soft kisses all over his face.

 

It helped a lot.

 

 

 

 

By the time the knot deflated, Yuuri did feel a lot calmer, though he could tell he wasn’t 100% there yet.

 

Some of his newly acquired calm flew out of the window however, when Viktor started pulling out.

 

It _burned._

“Ah- stop!”

 

Viktor stopped, and also got very, _very_ pale.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Okay. This… was probably not good.

 

He appreciated Viktor wanting to be careful but if it was going to feel like this…

 

“Can you pull out real fast? Please?”

 

Viktor frowned out at him.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Yuuri grabbed the sheets and grit his teeth, because he knew it was going to hurt.

 

Then he nodded curtly.

 

Viktor frowned at him a moment longer, but then nodded.

 

And did it.

 

 

 

Yuuri managed to not scream.

 

It was Viktor who made a distressed noise as soon as he’d pulled out completely.

 

“Yuuri- Yuuri you’re bleeding! We need to go to the hospital _right now!”_

 

He looked down to see that he was, in fact, bleeding out of his vagina.

 

He suddenly felt very faint.

 

No, this _really_ couldn’t be good.

 

There was even blood smeared on Viktor’s dick.

 

But at least the pain was starting to lessen now, that the dick was out.

 

So he threw an arm over his eyes.

 

“There’ll be enough time for you to go and clean yourself up. And for us to get dressed.

 

“Don’t. Argue with me right now.” Yuuri had almost _felt_ Viktor wanting to.

 

He heard his alpha leave the room. And used the time to talk himself out of another panic attack.

 

He _knew_ that it sometimes happened to people to bleed after sex. Not just omegas; beta and alpha females as well.

 

There were really only 2 options for Yuuri right now. Either he had a serious disease, or their intercourse had been too rough. And if he had to take a guess, he’d say it was most likely because of his freaked out trashing around.

 

Which would speak for the latter.

 

Which meant it wasn’t really all that serious.

 

Right?

 

Right.

 

Viktor chose that moment to come back, already fully dressed, albeit looking rather disheveled still.

 

He had a wet towel with him as well.

 

“I promise I’ll be really careful. Okay?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

Because he trusted Viktor and because he was pretty sure that whatever wound he had was too deep to start burning because of his outer vagina getting cleaned.

 

He was right, too.

 

Viktor pulled some of his own sweatpants carefully up on Yuuri, and a too big sweater over his head.

 

And then he grabbed him and lifted Yuuri up bridal style.

 

“Vi- stop! What are you doing?!”, Yuuri asked, when Viktor was already halfway across the room.

 

“Carrying you to the car”, was the curt reply.

 

“But-! Your legs! And there are stairs! Viktor! I can walk!”

 

“If my legs are going to give out before I get you to the hospital I will cut them off myself”, his alpha growled dangerously.

 

It made Yuuri shut up.

 

Not because he got scared, but because he realised that Viktor was in too agitated a mood to listen to him anyway.

 

 

 

Unsurprisingly, Viktor drove like a madman once again and they made it to the hospital in record time.

 

Viktor was already halfway out of the car when Yuuri realised something, and grabbed the back of his alpha’s sweater to stop him.

 

“Yuuri-“

 

“Viktor. Wait. I just realised… what- what if they think… what if they think you… you- raped me? Or something- I don’t want you to get-“

 

“Yuuri stop it”, Viktor interrupted him unceremoniously. “I don’t give a flying fuck about what other people might think when you’re bleeding like that!”

 

Yuuri could only stare at Viktor, feeling rather aghast. He couldn’t remember the last time Viktor had sworn like that. He… he was probably a lot more distressed than he was letting on, Yuuri realised.

 

This wasn’t the time for it, but Yuuri couldn’t help smiling a little.

 

If every alpha cared about their omega as much as Viktor cared about him, this world would be a much better place.

 

 

 

After Viktor had plugged him out of the car, everything happened in a blur, and before he knew it, he was half sitting, half lying on the weirdest chair in existence with his lower half exposed and his legs spread, thanks to the chair.

 

Viktor had been sent out for the examination, but his alpha had refused that order when he’d noticed Yuuri blanching.

 

Luckily the doctor seemed to be a rather benign person, and allowed Viktor to stay in order to keep Yuuri calm during the examination.

 

Viktor had taken the task to heart as well, and came to push his forehead against Yuuri’s own, looking him deep in the eyes. And murmuring some inconsequential things. And stroking his hair. And face.

 

It was… weird.

 

Because to Yuuri it was like nothing but Viktor existed in that moment. His brain felt empty, with the only thing he could still think of being how beautiful Viktor’s eyes were. How beautiful his voice was. And how beautiful his alpha in general was. Inside and outside.

 

It was almost like Viktor had put him in some sort of trance.

 

 

Yuuri blinked in confusion when Viktor pulled away from him, a distressed noise escaping his throat.

 

Viktor kissed his nose in reply to that, but pulled away after that anyway.

 

So Yuuri made a grab for his hand. And held on tightly.

 

The weird feeling only started to slowly ebb away after Viktor had squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

“Well, this is certainly interesting”, the doctor whose presence he’d somehow forgotten interrupted them.

 

Though he couldn’t quite put his finger on what the man had interrupted.

 

“What is?”, Viktor asked impatiently.

 

The doctor half smiled.

 

“Your interaction with your omega, my lord. Given the injury I would have expected a very different… relationship, for lack of a better word, between you. As it is, I would advise to refrain from using your omega for a while. There is a little bit of a roughed up spot but it’s nothing to worry about. It’ll heal by itself and if it isn’t very painful, I would advise to just let it be. I think he should be ready to use again in a week at the most.

 

“Are you still in pain?”, Viktor asked him then, already looking a lot less frenzied than before.

 

“Not really…”

 

He wouldn’t say he was completely free of pain, but his worrywart of an alpha didn’t need to know that.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri walked out of the hospital by himself. Viktor had wanted to carry him again, but that was just ridiculous.

 

He wasn’t mortally wounded and it got less painful by the minute anyway. In fact, it was barely noticeable anymore. So as long as nothing would hit that ‘roughed up’ spot directly, he was going to be fine.

 

It just meant… what the doctor had said.

 

That Viktor wouldn’t be able to use him properly.

 

“I’m sorry”, Yuuri whispered after he got settled in the car.

 

He was looking at his legs, but he knew that Viktor was staring at him now.

 

“What for?”, he asked, sounding utterly baffled.

 

“For being useless.”

 

There was a long moment of silence.

 

And then Viktor sighed and plugged Yuuri off his seat once again, and pulled him onto his lap.

 

Yuuri had _not_ squeaked at the sudden manhandling. He _hadn’t_.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Yuuri obeyed before he could really think about it.

 

Only to realise that Viktor looked _tired._ About as tired as Yuuri felt, on a mental level.

 

“Yuuri… when has sex ever been the thing that made you ‘useful’ to me? I _know_ your memory is still lacking a bit but… Yuuri. What are you _thinking_?!”

 

Viktor sounded and looked _actually_ floored.

 

Yuuri didn’t know what to say. He _knew_ their relationship was more than that. It was painfully obvious. He didn’t even know _why_ he’d apologised if he was honest with himself.

 

Well. Probably because he was feeling vulnerable and the doctor’s words had gotten to him.

 

Which was stupid.

 

He knew Viktor wouldn’t care about having to go without sex for a week. When Yuuri had first come here, they hadn’t had sex for what? Almost 4 months?

 

And anyway, it wasn’t his fault the memories chose such a moment to hit him like that.

 

He knew all of that.

 

But he felt… he felt guilty.

 

They’d had such a fun and exciting time together and then Yuuri had just gone and destroyed the happiness in an instant. As well as any chance to make up for it in the immediate future.

 

It sucked.

 

Viktor didn’t deserve that.

 

Heck. _He_ didn’t deserve that.

 

“I think that I’m _frustrated._ I just- I just wanted to have fun. I wanted _you_ to have fun. And then I had to go and ruin it. And not just today, but for the next whole week. I’m just- why can’t we just be happy?”

 

There were tears trying to get to the surface but Yuuri fought them off. He’d done enough crying for today. He was _done_ with it.

 

“But it’s not your fault, darling. And we did have a great deal of fun, too. Let’s not forget that, okay?”

 

Yuuri sniffed but nodded.

 

Viktor made an approving sound.

 

“You know I _really_ enjoyed what you did there before your time was up. I might even ask you to do it again”, Viktor said and even waggled his eyebrows at him.

 

Which looked ridiculous.

 

But it did what it was supposed to do, and made Yuuri snort in amusement.

 

“If I ever get enough courage to do that to your butt again…”

 

“I’ll have you know that my butt would be very sad if you didn’t.”

 

Yuuri was wondering for a brief moment if he should tell the man to stop projecting his emotions to his body parts but then shook his head.

 

It was weirdly endearing to him.

 

“Well I wouldn’t want your butt to be sad. Can we go home, Viktor? I’m… _really_ tired.”

 

“Of course, sweetheart.”

 

 

The drive home wasn’t quite as insane as the previous ones, but Yuuri clung to the seat anyway.

 

Apart from that, he used the time in the car to fight with himself.

 

Because he _really_ wanted to know what had happened that night after he passed out.

 

But he was so exhausted and tired and just done with the whole day and he didn’t know if he was up for _that_ conversation tonight.

 

It was probably better to rest first and talk once they got up again.

 

It was probably the wise thing to do.

 

But Yuuri wasn’t wise, and if he had a rare wise idea, then it was only in theory.

 

Because he decided to have that talk tonight anyway.

 

He would sleep after he knew what had happened.

 

And tomorrow he would have a fresh start. He’d take a step back from all the shitty things, and let normalcy reign. And he’d use the sexless week to get his mind sorted properly with whatever information Viktor was going to tell him.

 

And once that week was over, Yuuri and Viktor could leave all of the shit that had happened behind for good, hopefully. And start a whole new chapter in their relationship. And life.

 

That was his plan and he was going to stick to it.

 

 

 

When they entered the house, Yuuri pulled Viktor into the kitchen.

 

“Yuuri? I thought you were tired? Are you hungry?”

 

“You promised something. And I think I need a drink to prepare my nerves for whatever you’re about to tell me.”

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“Do you seriously want to have that talk tonight, darling? It’s been a very long day, and I’m tired as well. Don’t you think it can wait until tomorrow?”

 

He almost felt sorry for Viktor. And he hated that he was keeping him awake again for much later than his alpha was used to.

 

But still.

 

“Please, Viktor? I really want to get this over with…”

 

Viktor sighed, but stopped protesting and pulled Yuuri to the bar.

 

“Fine then, I’ll be your bartender. What do you want?”

 

“Nothing too strong.” After all, he wanted to stay mostly sober for this.

 

His alpha hummed thoughtfully.

 

“How about some Scotch? I have a Bowmore 25, sound good?”

 

Honestly, Yuuri couldn’t care less. It wasn’t like he spoke the high-class-alcoholic-drink language anyway, so he had no idea what Viktor was even suggesting there.

 

“Sound good.”

 

 

 

When Viktor finally sat down on the chair next to him, Yuuri turned to look at him expectantly.

 

His alpha sighed, and proceeded to look tormented.

 

“I was in my piano room, upstairs. After you- well, after I sent you away I tried to calm myself down by playing a bit and I got very into it. I… I saw something outside at one point, out of the corner of my eye, but I dismissed it, stupidly enough. I thought it was a low flying bird or whatever.

 

“But then I heard a crash, though only rather faintly so I did wonder what it was. I thought maybe you were letting your anger at me out or something, though I did think it was a little out of character for you to turn violent.

 

“It took me embarrassingly long to make the connection to that thing I saw shortly before that and to realise that you could very likely be in danger in that very moment. Once I did realise it though, I rushed to- well. A certain place where I keep a few weapons.

 

“I grabbed the gun without even thinking about it and tried to get to you as fast as I could. I knew she wouldn’t play around for long, given how… well anyway, when I arrived to see… that scene…”

 

Viktor stopped and took a large gulp of his own Scotch. And then breathed in deeply.

 

“I think that scene will haunt me for the rest of my life”, he commented, shaking his head. “When I saw that she already had her own gun shoved… down your throat, I- I don’t know how I managed to keep calm in that moment. In hindsight I’m rather surprised my hands weren’t shaking. And that I could think at all, for that matter.

 

“Anyway, I shot her wrist. I- I knew it was risky because it was rather close to your face, but I _am_ confident in my shooting abilities. Of course I had the surprise effect on my side as well. She reacted by screaming, which I wasn’t surprised about because, well, that must’ve been very painful, however what did surprise me was your complete _lack_ of a reaction.

 

“But somehow I managed to get moving before she recovered enough to aim at me. So I got her gun, and, well. I really only had to twist her good arm and hold it to her back to immobilize her.

 

“She was still screaming and kicking though, so I was really relieved when security arrived only a few moments later. I- I screamed at them to call an ambulance for you, and- well, three of them restrained her then so I could finally check on you. You have no idea how _scared_ I was, Yuuri. You’ve been motionless throughout the whole commotion and I really thought you’d _died_. It- it was-“ Viktor took another deep breath.

 

“I couldn’t find your pulse and your breathing was so- so very shallow…”, Viktor broke off again, shaking his head.

 

“When the medics arrived they gave you a quick check over. And said you weren’t in any life-threatening danger. But it was serious enough for them to have a respiratory mask put on you. And then they wanted to attend to _her_ , because of the gun wound.” Viktor bit his lip then, and hesitated before continuing.

 

“I… wasn’t having that. I know it probably makes me a terrible human being but I couldn’t care less about what happened to her in that moment. It scares me to admit it, but I- at that moment I wouldn’t have minded to leave her bleeding to death. I told the medics to get you to a hospital, and that they shouldn’t… bother with her.

 

“They left after they called for reinforcements themselves and… well. Before they left police arrived as well. 3 out of the 4 police men knew her from either law school or her time in the police force and, well… they were rather shocked to see her in such a state. She- she was howling at that point, you know. Like- like some wild animal or something; they couldn’t even get her to talk like a human. She just… made enraged noises.” Viktor visibly shuddered at the memory.

 

“I wanted to stay with you, desperately, but the police had questions and… I had to ask Chris to go ahead and meet you at the hospital. Anyway, I told those policemen everything that happened and the one who didn’t know her… he was one of the higher ups that happened to have come to this area as a means to get a little… less busy than he had been in London.

 

“So he didn’t have to do anything with the hush money her family had paid the police around here, nor the personal threats to his career. It was quite a scene, let me tell you. The man was so very enraged at his colleagues for accepting the payment and let themselves get intimidated by ‘some loony with a status’, his words, not mine.

 

“He apologized to me. And you as well. And promised he wouldn’t stand for it. She’s in the St. Nicholas Hospital now. It’s in Newcastle Upon Tyne, very, very far away. And she’ll stay there for the rest of her life if that nice police officer is to be believed. Which I do. Her hand probably won’t heal completely, but… I can’t say I regret shooting her.

 

“You know, he really kept his promise. When you were unconscious it was pretty big in the news. I asked them to not reveal either of our names and to refrain from revealing anything at all that could lead anyone to us and they didn’t, but _her_ name was revealed rather spectacularly. Her family isn’t happy _at all_. I actually got a call from her father, right after the news first broke, asking if I had anything to do with it.”

 

“I told him I didn’t know what he was talking about. That the last time I’d seen her was when she came to sign the new contract. I’m pretty sure he believed me. He didn’t want to embarrass himself any further by letting me in on it at the very least. It was a very short conversation”, Viktor finished.

 

Yuuri was… he didn’t quite know what he was feeling, if he was honest.

 

He was relieved, that she was locked away for good now, he felt terrible that Viktor had to go to such lengths to protect him, he was amazed that Viktor had such shooting skills, he was stunned that the police had accepted the hush money, he was oh so very grateful to that one single higher up and- just so _glad_ that this was finally over now.

 

He smiled.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t a part of the mafia.”

 

Viktor blinked at him uncomprehendingly.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Well, where did you get those shooting skills from then?”

 

Viktor gaped at him before he snorted.

 

“Yuuri, I was 6 when I first had a rifle in my hands. Hunting is still somewhat of a must for polite society in the countryside and my father had wanted me to come along from an early age. I don’t particularly like it, but I always had a very good aim.”

 

“Hunting?”, Yuuri asked, eyebrows shooting up to meet his hairline.

 

“Yes. I only participate in the black grouse hunting, though. And last year I only did it once, because I had a good excuse not to, with you arriving here and everything…”

 

“And here I thought you _enjoyed_ hunting me”, Yuuri teased. It was finally sinking in that the woman wasn’t running around free anymore, and nowhere near them. It was almost too good to be true.

 

“Oh I do very much enjoy that kind of hunting, don’t worry darling”, Viktor winked at him.

 

It made him blush a little.

 

However there were two more things that bothered him.

 

“Viktor? What… what was her name?”

 

His alpha looked at him for a long moment before he answered.

 

“Yuuri. What would it change if you knew that?”

 

He blinked, stunned at the non-answer to such a simple question.

 

And then he frowned, thinking the question over.

 

He would finally learn the identity of the person who’d tormented them. And get the full picture. He would… he would… still never forgive her. It wasn’t like he’d ever be able to forget what she put them through, with or without the name.

 

But still. He had been curious about it. About… about what family she belonged to. About whether or not he’d heard the name before.

 

But in the end, did it really matter? She was gone. This was over and done with.

 

And maybe… not having a name would make this whole mess a little bit easier to get over.

 

Maybe that’s why Viktor wasn’t outright telling him.

 

He was sure he would, if Yuuri kept asking, but… Viktor was right.

 

What would it change?

 

“Nothing. You’re right. I don’t think I really need to know. But… will you tell me how she managed to get past security so many times?”

 

Viktor heaved a heavy sigh at that.

 

“They still don’t know. There are no marks or signs of intrusion anywhere, and they checked every last piece of the wall. There is no hole in it, nothing. Their best guess is that she got in by climbing along the trees, like a monkey or something. I don’t know if I should believe that though. How would she have managed to carry a heavy brick like that if she climbed along the trees? It doesn’t really add up. Or that contraption she used to fling it. True, it was portable, but a little too big to just put in a pants pocket or something.”

 

Yuuri hummed.

 

It was weird that no one knew how she got in, especially with all the security. It was a little unsettling, too, but at the same time he was rather convinced that incidents with lunatics like that weren’t too common. And obviously no sane person could find a way in, so he assumed that they were safe now anyway.

 

“Do you have any more questions?”, Viktor asked quietly.

 

Yuuri shook his head. Viktor had told him a lot more than he’d expected to hear.

 

He was satisfied.

 

His alpha got off his bar stool then, and Yuuri suddenly turned into a 2 year old and made grabby hands at him.

 

Viktor chuckled, but came to stand in between his legs, and gathered him in his arms. Yuuri returned the hug with all his might.

 

“Thank you”, Yuuri whispered.

 

“What for?”, Viktor murmured back, sounding a little confused.

 

“For saving my life. And- and for being…you. For- for caring about me so much, and… just for everything.”

 

Viktor kissed his temple.

 

And then chuckled a little.

 

“Funny you should thank me for being me. After all, it’s only because of you that I’m able to be me again as well.”

 

Yuuri blinked.

 

“I… don’t think I follow.”

 

“You don’t need to. Let’s go to sleep”, Viktor said, and proceeded to give his lips the sweetest kiss he’d ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who will be back next chapter? ;D


	44. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things I wanna say before we start this chapter!
> 
> 1) C’mon on guys, Viktor is not a murderer :p
> 
> 2) I wanna take some time to give you all a little lesson/rant on relationships. Because looking at the comments made it obvious to me that not everyone here gets what this story is about. Or doesn’t care. I’m not quite sure which it is. 
> 
> Anyway. I know there are people in the fandom who don’t like the idea of Viktor bottoming. Believe me, I’m not the biggest fan of it either. But the thing is, Viktor likes it in this story. He >has< to like it here because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to understand Yuuri the way he needs to in order to have made him comfortable enough for sex in the first place. He >needs< that insight on how it is. 
> 
> So now that Yuuri is >finally< comfortable with sex, what’s the obvious next step? Right. Getting curious and experimenting the fuck out of >everything<. Can you honestly imagine that Viktor and Yuuri would have a boring sex life where they do the same stuff over and over again? Yeah me neither. But that’s not even really the important thing about this. The thing that’s most important about Yuuri getting free reign over Viktor’s body and wanting to experiment around with topping a little bit, is simply because he >can<. He was >allowed< to. And he knew Viktor liked it. So he tried it out. That’s literally it. He didn’t even think he liked it. He just said he wouldn’t mind doing it because Viktor does like it. Which is fucking normal in a healthy relationship. You do shit you don’t particularly like because your partner likes it and because you want them to be happy. And your partner does the same thing for you. Yuuri doesn’t have many options to try and get on equal ground with Viktor to begin with and Viktor has at this point done a ton of things for Yuuri he hadn’t been comfortable with. Do the cane, skating, driving etc ring any bells? So obviously Yuuri wants to do something in return. And this was literally the easiest way to do that. 
> 
> To be honest I thought that much was clear without having to explain it. So I don’t quite understand how that would’ve >ruined< the story, or how it’s distasteful, but as I said before, nobody forces anyone to read this story if you don’t like it. There’s no point to keep reading this if you can’t enjoy it anymore. Because I’m not going to change the ultimate goal of the story and I’m not going to change the things I already set up more than 10 chapters ago, no matter how annoying anyone might find the short instances of Yuuri topping. It’s my story, and I’ll write what I want and quite frankly, I don’t care if people drop it because they disagree with things happening in it. Because I’m writing this for myself in the first place. And if people don’t wanna drop it after all, then you just gotta deal with it. And preferably not complain about it, because again, no one forces you to do it. It’s not like it was surprising it happened in the first place after they literally talked about wanting to try it. I honestly don’t understand how anyone who only cares about Viktor fucking Yuuri got this far into the story anyway. Because that’s not what this story is about. I can’t believe I have to spell it out like that. Gosh. I’m still upset. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay. Now that the rant is over and in case I still have readers left: enjoy xD

When Yuuri woke up the next morning, he was alone in bed.

 

It took him a moment to get his bearings, but then he started pouting heavily. He did _not_ like waking up alone.

 

And he was going to let Viktor know.

 

After a quick glance at the clock, he realized that Viktor had all the rights to not be in bed anymore.

 

It was almost noon.

 

He should probably be thankful he’d been allowed to sleep in that long… but still. If he had to choose between waking up early and together with Viktor, and sleeping in without Viktor, he’d choose the former in a heartbeat. Maybe a little grudgingly, but he would.

 

Yuuri left the bedroom and made his way to Viktor’s- _their_ office. Right. He had his own desk in there.

 

Deciding that Viktor was right, and that it was probably unnecessary to knock, Yuuri walked straight into the office.

 

And kept walking until he was sitting in Viktor’s lap.

 

“Yuuuuri〜”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Yuuri had slept in, yes, but that didn’t mean he was awake enough to deal with his alpha being in a good mood.

 

Viktor laughed at him, causing Yuuri to bury his head into the man’s chest.

 

“What’s gotten you so grumpy, darling?”

 

“You weren’t there.”

 

Viktor cooed. And then hugged him tighter.

 

“Because I had an appointment at 9. Awww Yuuri did you miss me?”

 

“Duh.”

 

Viktor snorted. “Don’t get too romantic in your word choice, darling.”

 

Yuuri sighed, and decided to shut up, hoping Viktor would do the same.

 

It worked for a little while.

 

But then Viktor sighed, pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and nudged him to get off his lap.

 

Yuuri almost didn’t comply.

 

“Did you have breakfast?”, Yuuri asked, once he was standing.

 

“… yes.”

 

Yuuri raised his eyebrows at his alpha.

 

“Well, I had a yogurt and a banana.”

 

That… was somehow more than he’d expected. Still.

 

“Let’s have brunch?”

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“I have another meeting in… 35 minutes.”

 

“I can get something done in time!”, Yuuri exclaimed and scrambled to the kitchen without another word.

 

He heard Viktor chuckling when he left though, so his alpha most likely wasn’t too offended by his sudden departure.

 

 

 

 

During the early afternoon Yuuri got himself reacquainted rather thoroughly with the excel documents that contained Viktor’s private finances.

 

Some of it even looked familiar. Anyway, there was still a ton of stuff he had to do if Viktor wanted him to produce a clear overview of _everything_ for him. And Yuuri was motivated to deliver.

 

It was later in the afternoon when he heard an unfamiliar ringtone coming from Viktor’s desk.

 

At least, it was unfamiliar to Yuuri. Viktor’s phone had rang quite a lot during the day, so he thought he’d known the sound of that by now.

 

But apparently Viktor had another phone, unrelated to anything business.

 

“Oh! It’s Yura!”, his alpha exclaimed delightedly. “Yuuri, do you- ah… never mind.”

 

Yuuri instantly felt horrible. He _wanted_ to remember Viktor’s son, desperately. And he didn’t understand why the memories of the boy, were the only ones he couldn’t quite grasp.

 

He was pretty certain that he had most of his memories back by now, especially with everything that came back to him yesterday, so why couldn’t he remember someone so important?! It was infuriating!

 

“Daddy!”, Yuuri heard a bright voice coming out of the phone’s speaker.

 

“Hi sweetie〜 how are you doing? Is Yakov being nice to you?”

 

“Where is katsudon?”, the voice asked, instead of answering any of the questions. Viktor actually looked a little put out at that.

 

Yuuri made the snap decision that he’d had enough. He knew the only reason why Yura wasn’t with them right now, was because of Yuuri’s lacking memories. Yuuri understood why Viktor wanted him to get his memories back before they re-met, he really did, but this tactic obviously wasn’t going to work.

 

So he got up from his chair, and started walking closer to Viktor’s desk.

 

“I’m here.”

 

His voice probably hadn’t shown it, but Yuuri was _terrified_. Because he had no idea what he was getting into. His face had definitely shown it though, because Viktor had looked at him surprised at first, but his face became more and more worried now.

 

Yura squealed.

 

The conversation that followed went surprisingly well, and the little boy’s energy effectively rubbed off on him. Which was probably why he was so animated in their little talk.  

 

That is, until the mood dropped very suddenly, when Yura started crying.

 

Which wasn’t very surprising in hindsight. No child should ever be separated from their parent(s) for such a long time as Yura had been. It was not surprising in the least that he missed his daddy. And Yuuri.

 

He could also see the pain in Viktor’s eyes for being unable to console his son properly. Or make any promises to see him soon. Because of Yuuri and his stupid brain.

 

So Yuuri decided to take it upon himself.

 

“Yura, I promise we’ll come to Russia very soon, okay? This week!”

 

“But I wanna you to come right now!”

 

Viktor clamped his hand over Yuuri’s mouth, most likely to keep him from making promises he wouldn’t be able to keep.

 

“Sweetie, we can’t come to you right now, I’m sorry. But as Yuuri said, we’ll be there very soon, okay? The day after tomorrow!”

 

It seemed to help just a little bit.

 

The call was cut short when Yakov decided that it was time to get Yura ready for bed. Which Yuuri was almost thankful for. He might not have been able to remember Yura, but he wasn’t a monster. And when a child cried for him like that it _hurt_ him.

 

He couldn’t imagine how Viktor had to be feeling now.

 

“Yuuri. What was that?”

 

Yuuri bit his lip, and very consciously tried to avoid his alpha’s eyes.

 

“What was what?”

 

Viktor sighed, sounding a little exasperated.

 

“Why did you promise Yura we’d go see him if you don’t even remember him yet?” It didn’t sound reproachful. Just… concerned.

 

So Yuuri looked back at him.

 

“Because I don’t want him to be apart from you anymore. He needs you. And I don’t want to be the reason he’s sitting there crying for his daddy several countries away! I- I can deal with meeting him, somehow. I promise.” Yuuri was close to tears himself at this point but he was _not_ going to cry. Today was supposed to be a fresh start. And he wasn’t going to cry on the first day.

 

Viktor looked at him for a long moment. Before he heaved a heavy sigh.

 

“I don’t even know why I expected anything else. Let’s go pack.”

 

Yuuri blinked, having a little bit of trouble comprehending what Viktor had just said.

 

“Pack? Right now?” He tried really hard not to sound too excited.

 

Viktor only inclined his head with a smile, but it was enough to send Yuuri scrambling out of the office for the second time that day.

 

 

Unsurprisingly, Yuuri had done almost all of the packing alone. The only thing Viktor had thrown into the suitcases were the two laptops and, surprisingly enough, his skates.

 

Yuuri had put together a mountain of 3 suitcases, all of them filled to the brim with everything they could possibly need, but obviously Viktor had to one up him anyway, and threw 5 garment bags on top of the suitcases.

 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Well. If I’m going to be in Russia, I’ll have to pay a visit to my Russian headquarters as well.  It’d be stupid not to”, Viktor explained patiently.

 

It made sense, Yuuri figured.

 

“So… when are we leaving?”

 

“Georgi should be here any minute now.”

 

What.

 

Yuuri was dumbfounded.

 

“We’re leaving today?!”, he screeched. He hadn’t even showered yet.

 

“Not for Russia.”

 

What.

 

“What? Where are we going then?”

 

“To London. You said you showed Yura your room. Maybe if we go there you’ll remember something? And we’ll stay in my townhouse until the day after tomorrow. We did spend quite some time there together with Yura as well. Maybe it will trigger a few memories before you meet him.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t really argue with any of that.

 

And Georgi chose that moment to appear as well, so it wasn’t like he had the opportunity to either.

 

 

 

When they arrived at the townhouse, it was pretty late already. Which was why they decided to stay there, order food from some delivery service Viktor deemed worthy enough and not do anything but find good places to eat and cuddle a bit.

 

Mostly.

 

However Yuuri did notice that he had no trouble at all just _knowing_ the layout of the townhouse. Which was hopefully a good sign.

 

 

 

 

Viktor kicked him out of the bed. Not literally, but he forced him to get up. Which- was what Yuuri had asked for, he realised and thought he’d made a terrible mistake. 

 

It was really hard but he did somehow manage to get his butt moving after constant figurative kicking from Viktor. At 8 in the fucking morning. Ugh. He already regretted the decision he’d made yesterday.

 

At least until he remembered _why_ they had to get up early.

 

Right.

 

They were going to visit his room today.

 

Which meant they would visit his family as well.

 

And Viktor would get to see the damned posters of himself that he-… still needed to sign.

 

Right. _That_ had happened…

 

“Viktor?”, Yuuri nervously after he got settled into the backseat of the car.

 

Viktor looked at him questioningly.

 

“Ca-can you… you know you promised to sign a poster but you still haven’t and do you think you can do that when we get there? Pretty please?” Yuuri was coward. He’d started talking in a kind of normal voice, but it got incredibly high and thin towards the end and he suddenly felt like a child asking for the fifth cookie in a row.

 

Georgi snorted.

 

Viktor gave Georgi the stink eye.

 

But he let go of it as soon as he turned back to Yuuri.

 

“Of course, darling. I already promised you, there’s no need to ask again”, his alpha assured him.

 

It didn’t help his blush going down though.

 

 

 

Apparently Viktor had called ahead, because he figured his parents would’ve been a lot more surprised to see him barging into the restaurant this early in the morning under normal circumstances.

 

“Yuuri! Welcome home!”, his mother exclaimed warmly as soon as she saw him.

 

He could’ve sworn he’d felt Viktor going rigid beside him, though he couldn’t fathom why. Maybe he’d heard or smelled something concerning? He really wished his senses were as good as Viktor’s.

 

“It’s good to be back”

 

The short okaeri-tadaima exchange reminded him of his school days. His mum had greeted him like this every day when he came home, and every time she did, he could see how proud she was of him to have made it through another day of the bullying. But he’d also seen the worry she had been trying not to show.

 

While his mum _had_ been proud of him for enduring it, she had also been scared for him. Omegas weren’t _forbidden_ to attend school. No, the system was ‘encouraging education for every child’, but schools had their own social structures and kids could be cruel copy cats. They did what they saw at home and brought that behaviour to school.

 

So as soon as a classmate presented as omega, they got bullied out of school. Yuuri had endured two whole years of that treatment, longer than anyone else had. At least that he knew of.

 

He had been the only omega in that school for the vast majority of the time – parents tended to pull their kids out of school as soon as they presented to avoid the bullying in the first place – but his mum had always been liberal with letting Yuuri decide things for himself.

 

And he’d been stubbornly clinging to at least getting an education after figure skating had become an impossibility to him.

 

His mum had been scared for him, he knew that and he understood why. A single omega in a school of alphas, betas and very biased kids didn’t seem very safe.

 

But Yuuri had been lucky- the other kids hadn’t even wanted to go near him and only ever touched him with a stick.

 

Well, there was one time when someone had grabbed his arm in order to push him against a wall. But the kids who had been watching had immediately started bullying that kid as well, and given him the same treatment Yuuri had received, even though he’d been an alpha. Apparently they had thought that Yuuri had some contaminating disease or something.

 

Yuuri had been secretly pleased when that alpha hadn’t come to school anymore after that day.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Huh?”, Yuuri blinked, and looked around, only to see concerned faces looking back at him.

 

He looked at Viktor questioningly.

 

“You were zoning out, darling. Is something wrong?“

 

Yuuri shook his head.

 

“No. I just remembered something.”

 

Viktor looked at him delightedly.

 

“Oh? Do tell!”

 

His mum looked at him curiously as well. Did she… even know about his… situation?

 

“Later, okay?” He didn’t want to make his mum relive those times. Everything that had happened before they moved to England was a little bit of a taboo in their family anyway.

 

“Okay. Well then, Mrs. Katsuki we’ll be upstairs if you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course, go ahead you two, I’ll call you down for lunch”, his mum answered. And then winked at Yuuri when she turned to get back to prepare for opening time.

 

Yuuri was… baffled at that wink. What was that even supposed to mean?!

 

“Yuuri? Are you going to lead the way or will I have to guess which room is yours?”

 

Yuuri looked at Viktor then, properly, and realised just how out of place his rather posh looking  alpha looked in their not quite shabby but very well used restaurant.

 

He blushed.

 

Viktor was going to look even more out of place in his room.

 

 

 

“Wow!”, was the first thing his alpha exclaimed after he’d opened the door to his room.

 

Yuuri hid his face behind his hands.

 

He’d thought it would be fine to let Viktor into his room. After all, his alpha had known about the posters already, but… he was still feeling humiliated somehow.

 

“Yuuri? Are you okay, darling?”

 

“Yeah… sure. I’m just- gonna sit down.”

 

Which he did.

 

On the bed.

 

And then he let himself fall backwards.

 

And then rolled around with his blanket until he was a burrito.

 

Viktor probably thought he’d gone mental now.

 

He wouldn’t have blamed his alpha.

 

But he wouldn’t have to look him in the face right now so it was worth it.

 

“Yuuuri〜 are you hiding from me, love?”

 

“No”, he lied.

 

And then Viktor pounced at him, if the sudden and heavy weight on top of him was anything to go by.

 

“If you’re not hiding then let me in there! I want to be rolled up with you, too! Yuuri!”

 

“No. I’m- it’s a one-man burrito. Having two people in it is prohibited.”

 

“Oh? But I like doing prohibited things- Yuuri don’t be mean.”

 

Viktor started wrestling the blanket away from Yuuri then, and managed to get his head free.

 

Yuuri looked at him surly. He knew his face was still red.

 

However Viktor immediately greeted him with a kiss once he’d exposed his head.

 

So Yuuri couldn’t be too mad.

 

Viktor then slid his cheek along Yuuri’s own, until felt his alpha’s lips against his ear.

 

“If you ever hide from me again”, Viktor whispered directly into his hear, sending goosebumps all over his body, “I’ll bite you.”

 

Yuuri whimpered.

 

But then kicked himself in the butt.

 

“What If I want you to?”, he whispered back challengingly.

 

Viktor’s head was gone from his neck in an instant, and he stared at Yuuri a little wide eyed.

 

But then he managed to compose himself again.

 

“Oh? You liked what I was doing to you last time that much?”

 

Yuuri blushed scarlet.

 

He should really know by now that he wasn’t a match for Viktor when it came to bantering around like that.

 

However, Yuuri had been serious. And judging by Viktor’s reaction, he’d realised it as well. Which meant… he either didn’t want to talk about that certain elephant in the room right now, or he was trying to let him down gently.

 

Yuuri ducked his head back under the blanket. He hadn’t felt vulnerable like that in… probably forever. But then again, it was better if Viktor knew about how Yuuri was feeling.

 

Still. It was scary.

 

Viktor sighed, confirming for Yuuri that the playful mood had successfully been ruined now.

 

“Didn’t you want to sign something?”, Yuuri asked before Viktor could outright reject the possibility of them mating once again. He _knew_ he hadn’t done enough to change his alpha’s mind yet.

 

However, Viktor did something unexpected then. Well, kind of.

 

He pulled the blanket away from Yuuri completely, though he had no idea how his alpha had done it. And before he could get a good look at his face, Viktor dove down, rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s and… settled to lay down on him.

 

Was he… was Yuuri getting coddled up by his alpha?!

 

He couldn’t help but whine a little, only to test the theory out of course. Yeah.

 

And it was true; Viktor nuzzled against him again and started that soothing rumbling in his chest. And since they were pressed together like that, Yuuri couldn’t just _hear_ it, he could also _feel_ it vibrating against his own chest.

 

It did… very weird things to him.

 

Viktor didn’t move off of him, though, even after quite a few moments had passed. It confused Yuuri a little bit, because it had definitely distracted him enough to feel better already, and there really wasn’t any need for Viktor to prolong this… thing. But Yuuri would be the last person to tell him to move.

 

Well, it wasn’t completely true, Yuuri realised with a tiny little bit of a start when Viktor started licking just below his mating gland. He was aware he had a bruise… or maybe love bite was the better word for it… in that place. And if Yuuri had somehow put Viktor in full on protective alpha mode, then that explained why Viktor was licking his wounds. Literally. Yuuri was convinced that was the reason Viktor was doing it, but he still had to fight very hard against the wishful, tiny voice in his head that told him his alpha did it because he secretly wanted to at least lick the gland a little bit. Which was stupid.

 

It did happen though, not with every lick he did, but probably a little more than it should’ve happened. So he knew Viktor at least enjoyed his scent a lot. Or taste. There were stories about how a mating gland tasted like a concentrated version of one’s smell, but Yuuri was an omega, and alphas didn’t have mating glands, and he was _definitely_ not about to ask another omega to lick theirs. Even if that thought _didn’t_ utterly disgust him – because Viktor was the only one whose gland he’d like to lick, and he was very much an alpha – it was still an absolute no-no and he didn’t want to get the death penalty for being too curious.

 

Still. If Viktor liked his scent or taste or whatever it really was so much that he went out of his way to keep licking at it, then maybe… there was still a chance.

 

 _Of course_ there was.

 

Viktor _loved_ him.

 

Yuuri felt like face palming.

 

He’d been stupid to let himself become insecure. Viktor loved him, and as long as that was a fact, Yuuri still had a chance to find a way to make all of them happy. The problem was that he still didn’t know what exactly would get through to Viktor.

 

His seduction attempts had failed spectacularly; it had ended in the hospital after all.

 

So he needed to try something else.

 

He needed to make Viktor want him enough to want to spend the rest of his life with him, and stop caring about the reasons that spoke against it.

 

Which was a hard thing to do.

 

So maybe he should start with something smaller. Maybe he should try… to make Viktor want to ravish him, yes, but without Yuuri taking the initiative. In a way that _Viktor_ would want to seduce Yuuri, not the other way around.  To make the man realise that he didn’t want Yuuri out of convenience, but for real. Which Yuuri didn’t doubt was the case already; Viktor just had to realise it in _that_ context.

 

And God, Yuuri wanted to get seduced by Viktor.

 

He was sure he could learn some stuff there as well. The question was just… how would Yuuri do that?

 

It wouldn’t do to make it too obvious, that’d fail to do what it was supposed to, obviously. Which meant he couldn’t just _ask_. 

 

Well. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it right now anyway. He’d come up with something until the week was ov-

 

“Yuuri? Lunch is re- I want my eyes bleached”, his sister said in that deadpan voice of hers after bursting into the room. She didn’t leave though.

 

“C-coming!”, Yuuri responded, only realising a second too late that it could implicate another kind of coming as well.

 

His face turned _purple_ at the sheer embarrassment.

 

Mari scoffed at him, though luckily that was her only reaction.

 

“Hurry up”, was the only thing she said before she left, leaving the door open.

 

 

Lunch was awkward.

 

Of course he was very happy to be able to eat his mum’s cooking again, but his face hadn’t gone quite back to normal by the time they sat down and of course his mum had commented on it. And Mari had told her they had been ‘a pile’ when she came to get them.

 

Luckily his parents hadn’t asked for specifics, even though they had obviously been confused.

 

Once lunch was over they went back to Yuuri’s room, this time actually doing what they were supposed to. Yuuri had no idea how they had managed to spend the whole morning by just lying there, but somehow they had.

 

“Well, Yuuri. Which one would you like me to sign?”, Viktor asked as soon as he’d closed the door behind them.

 

This… was actually a very good question. Yuuri looked around, almost hoping a poster would scream ‘me!’ at him. Which didn’t happen, sadly enough.

 

In the end he chose the one where Viktor was sitting on a throne, looking as regal as the ice prince he’d always be in Yuuri’s heart. Because it was a full body shot and there was enough space for Viktor to sign it without writing on himself.

 

At least Yuuri hoped so.

 

“C-can you… can you _please_ not… you know. Write over your pictures? Like. Can you sign here?”, Yuuri asked, pointing to the very edge to make sure Viktor got it.

 

Viktor looked at him a little stumped, but agreed.

 

And proceeded to sign the poster with a gold coloured marker.

 

When had he-?!

 

Never mind.

 

Yuuri stared at his poster in amazement when Viktor had stepped back from it.

 

He really had an original poster with an original Viktor Nikiforov signature on it. There was even a heart next to his idol’s name! And… Yuuri squinted.

 

Yep. Underneath the sign Viktor had written a ‘Love you, Yuuri xoxo’.

 

Yuuri sighed.

 

And went to hug his alpha. Who immediately put his arms around him as well.

 

“Yuuri? Did I do something wrong?” Viktor sounded worried.

 

So Yuuri buried his head into that wonderful chest.

 

“No. I just didn’t expect you to sign it like a 14 year old girl”, Yuuri admitted.

 

“Excuse you. I tried my very best to sign it the way I used to sign stuff when I was like what? 20? That’s not very easy you know? I haven’t done that for over 10 years!” 

 

Yuuri hadn’t meant to upset Viktor like that. And he _did_ appreciate the effort more than he could possibly express. He just _really_ hadn’t expected it.

 

“I can imagine”, Yuuri realised. “Thank you so much, Viktor. I- don’t … you can’t imagine how happy I am”, he admitted, suddenly feeling very shy about having his childhood idol not only sign his poster but also stand in his room.

 

Which was stupid, because they fucked on a kind of regular basis, among other things, Yuuri knew that. However he still had trouble recognising his dork of an alpha as the living legend of figure skating. Because Viktor was so… Viktor. Nothing like the demi god he’d looked up to for most of his life.

 

But instances like this, when his dork threw the famous signature of the Legend at him, it reminded Yuuri that Viktor was two separate entities only in his head, and forced him to confront the fact that they were, in fact, one and the same.

 

It was still hard to grasp if he was honest.

 

“Maybe you can show me with a hug? Or a kiss?”, Viktor asked coquettishly.

 

It made Yuuri blush. _Even though it was such an innocent thing to ask for!_

He was planning to fucking _deepthroat_ the man, he shouldn’t be blushing at the mere mention of a _hug_ or _kiss,_ dammit.

 

Yuuri nodded, but didn’t make a move towards his alpha.

 

It made Viktor frown, obviously.

 

“Yuuri? Is something wrong?”, he asked, sounding incredibly worried.

 

So Yuuri decided he needed to kick himself in the butt and _stop_ acting like a 9 year old.

 

He shook his head.

 

“No, I… I just…”, Yuuri stammered and then paused. He needed to tell Viktor, he knew that, but it was  _embarrassing_. He sighed. “I just… keep realising again and again that you’re… my childhood idol. But I keep forgetting about it over and over again because you’re just so… _you_. So when I realise it _again_ I’m just…” Yuuri shrugged helplessly.

 

Viktor… Viktor had a look in his eyes that Yuuri couldn’t explain. But he didn’t _seem_ to be hurt by that admission.

 

Instead of replying straight away, Viktor opened his arms. Yuuri didn’t need to be told twice to step into the embrace, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t still somewhat hesitant about it in his mind.

 

“Well then, darling I’ll just have to make sure you get the Deluxe Nikiforov Fan treatment for you to get used to it, yes?”, he said more than asked and then proceeded to kiss Yuuri’s head.

 

“Deluxe Nikiforov Fan treatment? What’s that?”, Yuuri couldn’t help but ask curiously, but also slightly scared. And maybe a little amused.

 

“You’ll see once we’re in Russia.”

 

Yuuri hummed.

 

“How many other fans have gotten that kind of treatment before?”

 

“Zero.” Yuuri could _hear_ the eyeroll. It made him smile.

 

After they’d hugged a few minutes longer, Viktor stepped back.

 

“As much as I hate to cut this short, we have places to be. Did you remember anything about Yura while we were here?”

 

Yuuri pressed his lips together, frustrated. He hadn’t remembered anything at all.

 

He made a last effort, looking around the room, hoping to find something, anything at all that would set his memory off, but it didn’t happen.

 

If course he’d done the same thing last night as well. And he’d had a little more luck in Viktor’s townhouse, too. He hadn’t _quite_ remembered Viktor’s son, but he’d … he’d actually felt like something was missing during the short time they had been there. And he was pretty sure that this something had been little Yura.

 

Overall though, what he understood from being back in the townhouse was that he felt… at home there, comfortable. Safe.

 

They’d even checked out the heat room and Viktor told him they had their heat/rut in there and Yuuri had almost _felt_ how true that was. But it wasn’t like he could remember his heat even is his memories would’ve been intact to begin with.

 

It was frustrating though, that he was able to remember all kinds of random things, but not the important ones.

 

Apart from a vague image of Yura in his head, he didn’t know anything about how his relationship with the boy had been _at all._ He assumed it was a good one, given that Yura obviously missed him, but…

 

Yuuri shook his head.

 

“Nothing. The only thing that comes to mind when I look around is that I want to check that drawer in my desk”, Yuuri explained to his alpha.

 

“Well… then why don’t you check it?”, Viktor prompted.

 

Yuuri sighed and went over to open the drawer.

 

Only to shut it again instantly, with a little too much force.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri blushed.

 

Right. When he had to delete everything off his phone, he saved the pictures and screenshots of conversations on paper… and an usb stick.

 

And he’d just found the papers.

 

Viktor was going to be _mad_ if he found out.

 

“N-nothing. There’s- there’s nothing in there-!”, Yuuri stammered.

 

“You’re a bad liar, darling. What’s in there that you’re so embarrassed about?”, his alpha asked with an almost impish grin on his face. “Is it more pictures of me? Did you get a hold of _naughty_ pictures of me? Yuuri? Are you a stalker?”

 

Well, it was kind of true- the having more pictures part!

 

“I- uhh… no, yes. More- more pictures of you!”, Yuuri laughed nervously, hoping against all odds Viktor would leave it be.

 

“I don’t think I believe you, sweetheart. Show me!”

 

There was a playful glint in his alpha’s eyes when he tried to make a grab to the drawer. However, Yuuri was still standing in front of it and he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

 

So he tried to block Viktor, and they wrestled for a good moment, before Viktor probably decided he had enough, and pulled Yuuri into headlock, laughing all the way. Yuuri whined and hit against Viktor’s back weakly, knowing he’d lost but still too stubborn to give up.

 

When Viktor pulled the drawer open, there was silence, and then the arm around his neck loosened.

 

Yuuri stood up straight, but stared to the ground, fully prepared for a scolding.

 

“… Yuuri? Do you remember why this stuff is- exists?”

 

Yuuri nodded. And dared to look at his alpha, because he didn’t sound angry.

 

“I- I couldn’t bring myself to delete it for good… I know I should’ve, but I just… it was too important to me to just delete it like that…”, Yuuri remembered that much. He didn’t know what exactly had been so important, but he remembered that it had been. Was.

 

Viktor sighed.

 

But before he could say anything, Yuuri decided to make the most of the situation. Viktor wasn’t mad, surprisingly enough, and, well.

 

“Viktor? Can we… can we look at the pictures? Together? I don’t… I remember that I saved those because they were too important to delete but I don’t really remember what it is exactly. Maybe… maybe you could, you know… tell me some things?”

 

“Of course”, Viktor agreed without hesitation. “But let’s do that on the plane, okay darling? We have a flight to catch.”

 

Yuuri blinked.

 

“We do?”

 

“Yes”, Viktor smiled.

 

“To Russia?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But- but I thought we’d fly there tomorrow?!” Did Yuuri have another kind of problem with his memories, or…?

 

“Yes, well. It’s not going to be a surprise for Yura if we stick to the plan, yes? I would’ve done that if you remembered everything about him and felt overwhelmed, but that’s obviously not the case, so we can head there now. I want to land in Moscow at 5 at the latest, so let’s go.”

 

Yuuri wasn’t even sure why he was surprised anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

Apparently Viktor’s jet was already ready for them by the time Georgi dropped them off at a place called Biggin Hill Airport.

 

And apparently even Viktor had to go through security clearance, as well as Yuuri _. Who would’ve thought._

 

However the staff working at the airport were very, _very_ friendly towards Viktor, and even to Yuuri himself, once they noticed that Viktor was _actually_ fond of him.

 

Wow.

 

When they left the building, they were taken to the jet by a shiny black car, which was utterly unnecessary in Yuuri’s opinion because they easily could’ve walked that distance.

 

When Yuuri saw the jet that was oh so obviously Viktor’s, he couldn’t help himself.

 

He made the deadpan expression without even realising it, but when Viktor laughed at him, he tried to get it under control.

 

Because _really_.

 

The whole plane was covered in a light golden gleam and on the back wing- stabiliser? whatever, he wasn’t a plane expert- were the letters VN painted in a swirly, lavender font.

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t like it”, Viktor said in an overly confident voice.

 

“I can’t”, because on some weird level Yuuri did think it looked pretty darn good, but- but just… who in their right mind had their own golden plane?!

 

There was one staff person and two pilots on the plane, who greeted them as soon as Viktor was done climbing the rather short stairs.

 

They were shown to their seats and- and Yuuri couldn’t deal.

 

There was just… too much luxury. He felt bad just standing there, wearing his jeans and sweater. Viktor wore the same, basically, but he still somehow looked like he belonged there, which he did, it was his own jet after all, but- but Yuuri was just… he wasn’t… he wasn’t _enough_.

 

Why had he thought _he_ could make Viktor happy? Who did he think he was to assume that a pudgy omega nobody like him had the power to make someone like Viktor-

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri jumped when Viktor put a hand on his shoulder while calling his name.

 

“Are you okay, darling?”

 

“Ya… I- I just need- sit”, he said and let himself plop onto the carpeted ground, sitting at Viktor’s feet, where he belonged.

 

Only that Viktor crouched down in front of, and looked at him with an increasingly worried look in his eyes.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you feeling sick? Is it the wound? Or the stomach? Yuuri, talk to me.” Viktor looked increasingly flustered.

 

Which… wasn’t what had Yuuri wanted.

 

So he was forced to articulate his actual problem, if he wanted Viktor to calm down.

 

“J-just… nerves.”

 

“Oh. Are you getting sick when you’re flying?”, Viktor asked, still looking worried.

 

Yuuri shook his head, and made another attempt at looking around, and trying to take in the… extraness of this jet.

 

There were 8 white, wide leather armchairs instead of the rows of usually cramped seats. The armchairs were separated into 2 groups of 4, with 2 of each of them facing towards each other, a not so small table in between them, and enough space to push the backrest down all the way. On the other side was a leather sofa, big enough for them to cuddle on. There was a Tv, a mini bar – probably, and on one of the two tables were standing 2 glasses filled with champagne, probably. All the surfaces looked almost like they were made out of gleaming amber.

 

Which couldn’t be the real deal, Yuuri knew for a fact that Viktor wasn’t _that_ wasteful with his money, but it still looked very… expensive.

 

Viktor had hauled him onto one of the armchairs for take-off, and Yuuri had taken that opportunity to down one of the champagne.

 

And once that was over, they settled down on the sofa, and went over the pictures Yuuri had printed out. It was reassuring to look at, to say the very least. Because between all the heart messages and happy pictures, Yuuri’s nerves and anxieties settled again.

 

Because Viktor was still Viktor, no matter how rich he was. He was Yuuri’s dork.

 

Once the realisation sank in completely, Yuuri looked around again, this time less intimidated, and a lot more curiously.

 

Viktor noticed it as well, and huffed out a laugh.

 

“You can go snoop around, you know? There’s fun stuff in the back as well.”

 

Yuuri looked at his alpha for a moment, but then decided to hell with it and listen to him for once.

 

Yuuri walked into the small corridor, and opened the first door he saw.

 

It was a kitchen, very tiny and obviously for the staff, if the sudden drop in luxuries was anything to go buy. It had everything it needed though, Yuuri could tell that much.

 

The next door he opened was at the end of the small corridor and revealed… a bedroom.

 

There was an actual, big bed. In the middle of the room. _On the plane._

 

This… this was not reality, Yuuri decided whilst remembering the economy flight he’d been on from Japan to England. He had wished very hard for a bed on the plane back then and had told himself to stop dreaming after a while. Which meant he was definitely dreaming right now.

 

Because not only was the bed big, it was also fluffy looking. And very inviting. And there were windows in this room. Granted, they were rather tiny, but bigger than the ones on normal planes and he was pretty sure one would be able to look out of them with no problem when waking up or going to sleep and… Yuuri was very curious what that would be like. Nothing short of magnificent, surely.

 

There were also two more armchairs, Yuuri saw when he left the room.

 

He took a wild guess that the last door would reveal a bathroom before he opened it.

 

He was right, of course.

 

However he still hadn’t been mentally prepared to come face to face with a shower. A shower which Yuuri and Viktor could use at the same time, probably. There was a big mirror above a marble sink, towels, and… no toilet? Huh?

 

Instead of a toilet, Yuuri saw a slightly weird looking armchair, that was facing the shower. It was weird, because the armrests were on the same level as the seat itself. Which didn’t make any se- oh.

 

Oh.

 

Yuuri tried lifting the seat area up and… yes. Underneath it was the toilet. Well. That was… multifunctional.

 

He closed the door, deciding to try it out.

 

 

A short time later the door opened, and Viktor walked in.

 

 

.

 

 

Yuuri _screeched_.

 

 

 

Viktor blinked at him.

 

“Are you okay, darling?”

 

 _No,_ Yuuri wanted to scream, absolutely not! Because who would be in his situation!? He was sitting on the toilet, pants down! This was _beyond_ humiliating!

 

And Viktor acted as if this was normal! The dude was- was- _crazy_!

 

However outwardly, Yuuri had lost all abilities to form sentences and proceeded to make dying whale sounds, sometimes in combination with furious squeaking duck sounds.

 

Viktor though just looked at him a little bewildered, before he went to open the cabinet underneath the sink. Normally. As if he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

 

“OUT”, Yuuri finally managed to gasp out, succeeding in making Viktor look at him once again.

 

Which wasn’t what he wanted in this moment.

 

“Yuuri, I’m having a headache. I’ll go as soon as I find some aspirin. What’s your problem anyway?”

 

Yuuri _snapped_.

 

“I’M SITTING ON THE TOILET!!!!!!”

 

“So? I can see that.”

 

“-! SO!? I DON’T WANT ANYONE HERE WHEN IM PEEING!!! GET OUT, VIKTOR!”

 

“I told you, I will as soon as I find my aspirin. Calm down, darling. I’m a dad, I’ve seen Yura use the toilet before. There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

 

“I’M NOT A KID! THERE’S A DIFFERENCE!!!”

 

“Is there?”, Viktor frowned at him.

 

Yuuri was close to tears at this point.

 

Maybe there wasn’t, but Yuuri frankly didn’t care at this moment.

 

“Found it!”, Viktor exclaimed then, and left right after kissing Yuuri’s forehead.

 

 

 

It took Yuuri over an hour before he got the courage to leave the bathroom after that.

 

And when he did, it was only to see that Viktor had fallen asleep on the sofa, one of the pictures still clutched in his hand.

 

Yuuri sighed when he felt his anger and embarrassment leave him as soon as he saw which picture it was.

 

It was him, Viktor and Yura lying in bed. Viktor was the one taking the picture, and him and Yura were sleeping. They… they looked like a real family there. And Viktor was crumpling it.

 

Yuuri sighed once more, and carefully took the picture out of Viktor’s grasp.

 

“Sir?”, suddenly asked a voice Yuuri didn’t recognise.

 

He jumped, and then turned only to come face to face with the staff person.

 

“Me?”

 

She smiled at him.

 

“We’re about to start landing, I’d like to ask you to take a seat, please.”

 

“Oh. Sure. Sorry”, he stammered, and sat down.

 

He wasn’t used to strangers being civil towards him.

 

He then realised he should probably wake Viktor up. Yuuri glanced around to make sure the woman was gone again, before he got up and shook Viktor awake in a not so gentle manner. It wasn’t very nice, true, but it was his revenge.

 

 

When they were taxiing, Viktor suddenly became very serious.

 

“Yuuri, we’re in Russia now, so I need you to warn you.”

 

“Warn me?”

 

Yuuri glanced at Viktor quickly, before he went back to looking out of the window. He’d seen the sad look on his alpha’s face, yes, but he wasn’t done ignoring him yet. Well, not ignoring. He just couldn’t stand to look at him without blushing yet.

 

“Yes. I’ll have to keep you on a rather tight leash here, literally. The laws regarding omegas are a little less… liberal than they are in England, and I don’t want to risk anything. If they see you running around outside without me holding your leash or collar, the police can take both of us and- well. Let’s just not risk it, okay?”

 

Yuuri nodded. He’d known that omega laws in Russia were a lot stricter than they were in England, so this wasn’t a very surprising thing to hear.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Are you punishing me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, darling. I can’t say I understand why you’re so upset about it, but that wasn’t the intention.”

 

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to sigh.

 

“How can you not understand that!?”, he asked, and finally looked at Viktor properly.

 

However Viktor didn’t get a chance to answer, because the staff appeared in that moment to inform them that they could leave if they wanted to.

 

So Viktor sighed once more, and stood up to put the collar on Yuuri in silence.

 

 

 

 

They took a taxi to Yakov’s place.

 

It took a little over an hour, but since the taxi driver appeared to be able to speak English, Viktor didn’t risk talking to Yuuri. Which Yuuri understood. He _did_. But he also felt like he was the one being ignored now. It made him want to apologise. Which he wouldn’t do. But he promised himself he wouldn’t do it again.

 

Yakov’s flat was in a building that looked… old and royal. Apparently Viktor wasn’t the only one who had money to burn.

 

 

By the time Viktor knocked at Yakov’s door, it was almost 7.

 

It took a few moments before the door opened, but when it did, Yakov looked indeed _very_ surprised to see them standing there. It was a pretty funny face, Yuuri had to admit that much.

 

“Hi Yakov!”

 

Yakov shut the door in Viktor’s face.

 

Yuuri snorted, and Viktor himself chuckled as well.

 

And then knocked again.

 

“I’m not home!”, came a loud yell from the inside.

 

So Viktor kept knocking, very persistently.

 

The next time the door opened, there wasn’t anyone behind it.

 

Is what Yuuri thought, until he heard Viktor make a loud oof-noise. Yuuri lowered his eyes then, and saw Yura clinging to Viktor’s middle, feet not even touching the ground.

 

“DADDY!!!!!”, the small child _wailed_.

 

The scene that followed was utterly touching, Yuuri thought. Viktor had gone down on his knees and hugged his son full force, whispering things Yuuri couldn’t quite make out.

 

Yuuri felt like he was intruding, but something told him all hell would break loose if he’d tried to give the two of them some space.

 

When Viktor placed a big fat wet kiss on Yura’s cheek, the boy squealed in disgust and the touching scene was destroyed immediately. He’d jerked his head away from his daddy as well, a movement that had put Yuuri in Yura’s field of vision.

 

“PAPA!”, the child squealed and jumped at Yuuri.

 

 

Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yura is BACK!
> 
> So about article 13. It actually passed so that shit is an actual thing now. HOWEVER it seems like ao3 won’t be affected (for now) so I HOPE it stays that way... 
> 
> So anyway. I know quite a few of you followed me on Twitter and I’m really happy about that! But I realised it’s not gonna work out that way lol so I created a new Twitter account specifically dedicated for Broken! And it’ll actually be in English!!!!! Lmao okay no but seriously I’m gonna post updates about when a new chapter will come out, if a chapter gets delayed and stuff so you can always be up to date if you want to know those things. Also I just reeeaaaallly wanna talk and discuss this fic with whoever is interested so I figured this would be the best way to do it! Tbh I can’t quite remember who followed me on my main account from here >.< I would’ve written all of you a dm if I could so yeah... it’s not always obvious where a follower comes from and my memory can be trash sometimes, sorry >.< hope you’ll follow this account though so we can have a little more interactive fun with this universe ^o^ so yeah if you feel like it follow me @nana_8493vyb


	45. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m almost scared to post this one lol
> 
> Also I made a mistake in the last chapter. I wrote they were flying to Moscow. And I don't know why I did that lmao, but I'm gonna fix it right now!!! They're St. Petersburg!!!!

Papa?!

 

What?!

 

 _What_?!?!?!

 

Yuuri had somehow managed to catch the boy when he jumped at him, despite being shocked out of his wits.

 

At least his autopilot with the kid was still working…?

 

Yuuri couldn’t do anything but blink. Rapidly. Couldn’t Viktor have mentioned anything about _that_ particular habit of his son?

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something… only to close it again. He had absolutely no idea how to react. So he looked at Viktor.

 

Who looked about as shell-shocked as Yuuri felt.

 

Huh.

 

However his alpha was a lot faster than Yuuri to shake it off, and actually reacted at seeing Yuuri’s helplessness.

 

“Yura! Sweetie. Don’t jump at Yuuri like that, it’s dangerous!”

 

Uhm… not the point, Viktor!

 

Yuuri almost told his alpha out loud, but in that moment he noticed the child in his arms was shaking. And full on crying. And Yuuri was a goner.

 

He hugged Yura to him as close as he possibly could, and tried to calm him down by rocking him gently, kissing his head and whispering things like “I missed you, too”. Which he was sure he would’ve if he’d actually remembered him. So it wasn’t a lie, right?

 

Still, he looked at Viktor for help.

 

Which was rather pointless because his alpha was looking like Yuuri felt. He even bit his lip. But then he gestured for Yuuri to enter Yakov’s flat, and well… he had a point there. So Yuuri complied without hesitation.

 

Viktor guided him towards the dining room with a hand on Yuuri’s lower back, which at least made him feel like he wasn’t alone in this weird situation.

 

Yakov was sitting on one of the chairs, drinking something that was definitely alcoholic.

 

“Yakov, thanks for taking care of Yura. Can you do me a favour and go pack his things? Yuuri and I need to talk to him a bit before we take him home.”

 

Yuuri felt his jaw drop at Viktor’s audacity to tell an old man to go pack his son’s stuff. But surprisingly enough, Yakov gave Viktor a long, disapproving look, before he glared at Yuuri and Yura and… sighed heavily. Before he stood up. And left. Huh.

 

Viktor guided him towards the table and they sat down, before Yuuri readjusted Yura on his lap a little. The child hadn’t really showed any signs of calming down yet and it was _distressing_ on levels he hadn’t known existed.

 

Viktor crouched down next to them and ruffled Yura’s hair.

 

It seemed to do the trick for whatever reason.

 

“Daddy”, Yura sobbed, “ca-can I stay with you now?! Please!”

 

Yuuri’s heart broke. Into what felt like a million pieces.

 

Judging by Viktor’s expression, his alpha felt the same.

 

“Of course you can, sweetie. We’re here to pick you up, remember?”, Viktor said in the softest voice.

 

Yura nodded once, but with a lot of force behind it.

 

“Why did you take so long?”, the little boy sniffed.

 

“We’ll tell you when we got home, okay?”, Viktor said, and finally started wiping away Yura’s tears and snot with a napkin he’d found on the table. Yakov probably wouldn’t be happy about that…

 

“But I wanna know now!!!”

 

Really, Yuuri couldn’t fault him for that.

 

And Viktor sighed defeatedly as well.

 

“Okay then. You see, Yura, a few days after you went to Russia, Yuuri… well. He got very sick.”

 

Yura gasped, and quickly turned to look at Yuuri with his big, trusting eyes.

 

“You’re sick?! Daddy, didn’t you kiss Papa better?!” The outrageousness with which this tiny child had said this would’ve been almost funny if it hadn’t been for… that. Because _that_ was still just confusing.

 

“I kissed it better a lot already. But I need your help to kiss it better completely, sweetie. Are you up for that?”

 

“Yeah!”, Yura screamed and proceeded to give Yuuri the same kind of big fat wet kiss Viktor had given him just moment ago. Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle.

 

It caused Yura to look very much proud of himself, which was _so adorable, Yuuri couldn’t even._

 

“See, daddy, see!!! Papa is better already!!!”

 

And there it was again.

 

“Say… Yura. How come you stopped calling Yuuri Katsudon?”, Viktor asked tentatively, a cautious look in his eyes.

 

“Huh? Oh! I saw others do it very often at the rink and Yakov said it’s because that’s how you call your parents probe- propo- pro…pally?”

 

“Properly”, Yuuri corrected out of a reflex he hadn’t known he had.

 

“Yeah, that! Is that wrong? Did Yakov lie?”

 

This situation was just bizarre, Yuuri decided.

 

“It’s… not wrong”, Viktor said, shooting a quick look at Yuuri. “But you see, Yura… well. The thing is… I’m your daddy, right? Do you know why?”

 

Yura was quiet for a moment.

 

“Because you love me!”

 

“Well, yes. That, too. But you know, there’s this thing called ‘genes’…”

 

“Genes?”

 

“Viktor, he’s _5.”_

 

If Viktor was about to give him _that_ biology lesson now this whole conversation was doomed for failure.

 

“I know. Yes, genes, Yura. They are really funny, you know?”

 

“They are? Why?”

 

“Because they make it so that half of you is the same as me! Even though we’re two different people!”

 

“That’s not funny, daddy. That’s just weird.”

 

“Well, weird can be funny, too. But okay then, let’s call genes weird.”

 

“Wait so I’m half you, and half Papa?”, Yura caught on, kind of.

 

“… Yes and no. Look, Yura. I’m your daddy because you’re half me, but you see, Yuuri… is not… you’re not half Yuuri, sweetheart. He only came to us last year, remember?”

 

Yura looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

“Yeah, but daddy. I only came to you when I was 3. So why can you be my daddy, but Katsudon can’t be my Papa?”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened at that.

 

“Do you still remember where you were before you came to me?”

 

“Kinda? I didn’t really like it there. There was a weird old lady, almost as old as you, I think. She had uhh… these weird big needles lying around a lot. I didn’t like looking at them.”

 

Yuuri didn’t know what to say. Somehow he hadn’t expected Yura to remember things so distinctly.

 

Viktor seemed to share his surprise.

 

“Did you… like that lady?”, Viktor asked carefully.

 

Yura shrugged.

 

“She was nice sometimes.”

 

Viktor rubbed his temples.

 

“That Lady, Yura, was your other half. She was your Mummy the same way I’m your Daddy.”

 

Yura looked… Yuuri couldn’t describe it. But there was a tumult going on behind his eyes that no 5 year old should have to go through.

 

He looked… disappointed.

 

It broke Yuuri’s soul.

 

“So… I have to call her Mummy?”

 

“No, sweetie. You won’t meet her again.”

 

“Oh. But- but then who’s my new other half?”

 

Viktor hesitated before he answered.

 

“There won’t be a new other half, sweetie. You see, you can only get those genes once in your whole life. And then they stay with you forever.”

 

“So I can only ever have one daddy?”, Yura asked with a quivering voice.

 

Yuuri felt like crying.

 

“No, well. You can only ever have the same gene-daddy and mummy. But… when I marry again, and you like the person I marry, then you can call them Papa or Mummy or whatever you want. Okay?” Viktor was sporting the ‘I know I’m talking myself into deep shit right now but somehow I can’t stop’- look. Yuuri almost pitied him.

 

“Then why don’t you just marry Katsudon? I like Katsudon! And you do too! I want Katsudon to be my Papa!”

 

Yuuri knew he shouldn’t take anything positive from a situation this painful but… he couldn’t help but smile; touched at the child’s attachment to him.

 

However Viktor had seen it as well. And Yuuri didn’t know how his alpha would react to that.

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“I can’t marry Yuuri, sweetie. But! Let me finish. If you ask him nicely and _if_ he agrees, then you can call him Papa anyway”, Viktor allowed.

 

Which- theoretically should make Yuuri happy that the ultimate decision lied with him but- but-!

 

“Can I?! Please!!!! Please, please, please, I promise I’ll be good for a whole week if I can!!!!”, Yura _begged_ him.

 

There was _no way_ he could ever say no to that!

 

“Of course you can, Yura”, he smiled, but felt like it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

 

He was just so out of his depth, it was nothing short of overwhelming.

 

He saw Viktor frown at him, but couldn’t quite figure out the reason. Had he been supposed to deny Yura his wish? Or was it something else?

 

Anyway, Yura didn’t notice any of this, since he was being busy hugging the daylights out of Yuuri.

 

It was… awkward, if Yuuri was honest.

 

Luckily, Yakov chose that moment to re-enter the room.

 

“Here. In return, I want Yura at the rink tomorrow at 7 am sharp”, he said in a gruff voice.

 

Viktor blinked at the man, utterly confused.

 

“Why would you want Yura at the rink?”

 

“We’ve been doing tons of ice skating! Yakov kinda sucks but everyone else is real good at it! And they let me play with them, too!”, Yura chimed in.

 

Viktor’s eye started twitching.

 

“Yakov. Follow me”, Viktor ordered in a no-nonsense voice.

 

And walked straight into what seemed to be a guest bathroom.

 

Well.

 

Should Yuuri be worried about Viktor cheating now, or… he shuddered at the mere thought. This was the least tasteful joke he’d ever told himself.

 

Yuuri was about to say something to Yura, when the yelling started.

 

“What are you playing at, Yakov?! You know I don’t want him skating!”

 

“I’m not playing at anything! You’re being a dumb idiot! You can’t even see the talent you’re supressing in your son, you little-!

 

“I’m not supressing any talents! I just don’t want him to get into a career he won’t be able to have a future in!”

 

“What are you talking about!?”

 

“Are you really that stupid Yakov!? Yura will either become an GP alpha or an omega! None of these options will do him any good in the world of figure skating! Have you forgotten what _I_ had to go through!?”

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

And the conversation turned to a more civilised volume, however they could still hear every single word.

 

“No. Of course not. But you’re stuck in the past, Vitya. I’m not saying you didn’t have a tough time, because I know you did, better than anyone else. Don’t think I’ll ever forgot how I found you under that table-“

 

“Then why can’t you understand that I’m trying to protect Yura from exactly that!?”

 

“Because you were the first, Vitya. If he turns out to be a GP alpha, they’ll have your scores to compare to. He might even be able to break your records if he starts training now. And he’s your son- they’d think it’s in his _blood_ to be a phenomenal skater anyway. He would have a lot less problems, _because_ you’re his father. And if he turned out to be an omega, he could very well be the first one to make it to the international stage successfully. What’s the reason omegas haven’t made it up until now?”

 

“… because of the people in their surroundings supressing them.”

 

“Exactly. If _you_ were to train Yura, the boy would _flourish_.”

 

“He’d still be confronted with reality at the tournaments.”

 

“Yes, he would. But the boy has your bite, no matter what he’ll present at, so don’t coddle him like that. And if it comes down to it he’ll have you to protect him from any real danger. Won’t he, Vitya?”

 

There was another long moment of silence.

 

“I can’t just give up the company like that.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll have to. There are at least 4 people in your immediate surroundings who can help you coach Yura. Don’t think Georgi hasn’t told me about your visits to the rink with that omega of yours.”

 

“Say, Yura?”, Yuuri finally had he presence of mind to try and distract the boy from the yelling. “Doesn’t it scare you when Yakov starts yelling like that?”

 

He was honestly curious about that.

 

Because Yakov scared the hell out of him, and he was an adult.

 

But Yura hadn’t even flinched when he’d started yelling earlier.

 

“Not really. He’s just a giant, angry teddy. And if you hug him he’s nice again. Papa, I’m tired.”

 

Huh. Well that was an interesting detail to know for sure.

 

Anyway, Yuuri didn’t doubt the little guy when he said he was tired. Still, the whole Papa thing would definitely take a long while to get used to.

 

“Oh I’m sure we can leave as soon as your daddy is done talking. Did you have dinner, yet?”

 

Yura nodded, but it was with a less than happy face.

 

“Yakov eats weird things. I wanna go to McDonald’s.”

 

Yuuri translated that to mean ‘Yakov eats healthy things in a not necessarily children-friendly way’.

 

However, whether Viktor would be up for taking him to McDonald’s… somehow Yuuri doubted that. But honestly, he was with Yura on this one. The little guy definitely deserved a treat after everything he’s been through. And if he wanted McDonald’s, Yuuri would do his best to give him McDonald’s.

 

Viktor and Yakov came back a few moments later.

 

His alpha looked a little worse for the wear; he’d been definitely agitated enough to run his hands through his hair, several times, if the way it stuck up was anything to go by.

 

However, Yakov looked rather triumphant.

 

“Go put your shoes on”, Viktor sighed towards Yura, who jumped down from Yuuri’s lap and ran off to do just that.

 

Then Viktor stared at him for a moment, saying absolutely nothing.

 

It was… almost scary.

 

But he didn’t seem to be mad or anything, so it was actually a lot more confusing than it was scary.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We will not go to McDonald’s”, Viktor said, once the three of them had settled into a taxi.

 

They hadn’t even asked yet.

 

And Yura was very displeased at the sudden announcement.

 

“Please, daddy? Yakov was really mean! He didn’t allow me any snacks at all! And I’m starving! Look!”, Yura yelled and pulled his sweater up.

 

Yuuri wanted to facepalm, because how were they supposed to _see_ how hungry the boy was? Instead, he hurried to pull the sweater down again.

 

“Oh my gosh, Yura. Don’t just pull your clothes off!”, Yuuri pleaded, though he had a feeling he knew whose genes were to blame for that particular habit. Viktor had been in the news quite often for losing his clothes whenever he got drunk. _Or just because_.

 

“But I wanna go to McDonald’s! I’m _hungry_!”

 

Yuuri saw Viktor open with mouth with an expression that made it very obvious he wasn’t going to budge. So he decided to butt in.

 

“Please, Viktor? To be honest I want to go to McDonald’s, too. And Yura’s had a really rough time. Don’t you think he deserves a little treat?” He didn’t actually want to go to McDonald’s that badly, but… well.

 

“Yuuri!”, Viktor gasped. “Why aren’t you siding with me?!”

 

“Because I’m hungry.”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes.

 

And stared both of them down.

 

Before he sighed.

 

“Fine. We’ll make a detour to McDonald’s. But I’m not happy about it.”

 

 

 

Viktor ended up eating a BigMac _delightedly_ and Yuuri swore to himself he’d never let him live it down.

 

 

 

By the time the car slowed down, Yura had fallen asleep.

 

Which was a good thing, because Yuuri had absolutely no control over himself when they saw the place they were parking in front of.

 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

 

Realising what he’d just said, Yuuri looked at Viktor, utterly mortified. But his alpha just stared at him for a moment, a little stunned, before he burst out laughing.

 

He rolled the window down, and talked with the two security people for a moment in Russian, so Yuuri had no idea what they were saying.

 

He could guess though, when the old fashioned gate opened with a squeak.

 

The taxi drove in and kept going slower the closer they go to the… building. Yuuri figured the driver was about as intimidated as he was himself.

 

First of all, there was a fountain. In front of the building. Second of all, there were about a dozen columns supporting the balcony above the stairs that led to the front door. And last of all, the whole building was not only huge, but had a bright greenish-turquoise colour. In short, it looked like fairy tale palace or something.

 

 

 

Yuuri was done.

 

 

 

 

 

Viktor took Yura in his arms, as well as one of the suitcases, and Yuuri struggled with the rest of those. He only had two arms, after all, and now he had two big suitcases, a small one and Viktor’s stupid bags.

 

He sighed, realising he’d have to go twice at the very least.

 

However, when Viktor noticed Yuuri wasn’t right behind him, he called him to leave it.

 

Well. It wasn’t like anyone would steal anything, right? So he decided to hell with it and just listen. He still took Yura’s suitcase and one of the big ones with him.

 

The entrance hall was… red. And gold. And white marble. And the ceiling was very high.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself when he stared trough the windows into a library for longer than was polite. Though he did notice that Viktor looked around as well, however it was with a rather nostalgic look.

 

Yuuri bit his lip, but decided to ask anyway.

 

“Did you… did you live here when you were… you know… training?”

 

Viktor looked at him a little surprised.

 

“No. I lived a lot closer to the rink. In the city. This is the house my grandparents moved to after they moved out of the palace. I think I told you about that. Do you remember?”

 

Yuuri could, surprisingly enough. But…

 

“Wait, this is the _mansion_? So this is _not_ the palace?!”

 

Viktor blinked at Yuuri, a little confused, before he just… smiled.

 

“It’s been a long day, darling. Let’s go to sleep, yes? I’ll give the two of you a tour tomorrow, when we get back from the rink. But we’ll need to get up early for that, and I’m really tired.”

 

“…Sure. Let’s go to bed then. Uh… where… where do we sleep?”

 

“In my bedroom.”

 

Well.

 

“I thought this was your grandparents’ house?” Yuuri was confused.

 

“Well, it was. But it’s mine now. I didn’t have time to get it renovated as extensively as I wanted to, so the layout is a little antiquated still, but I’m sure it’ll do.”

 

Yuuri followed Viktor up two staircases, and they walked through a… rather weird living room with a random wall in the middle. Huh.

 

Viktor lead him into a short hallway, where one door was to his right, and another to the left.

 

His alpha walked towards the door on the left, opened it, and Yuuri was… well. He actually felt a little at home.

 

The room had the same wallpaper as their bedroom in Devonshire had. It was a familiarity that was _very_ welcome in a foreign, and slightly scary country.

 

They walked around a corner and Yuuri realised that the bedroom was very… sparse. There was really only a bed, albeit a big one, a fire place, and 2 empty show cases. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that no one actually lived here.

 

Viktor placed Yura on the bed gingerly, careful to not jostle the boy awake. It warmed Yuuri’s heart.

 

“I’ll get his pyjamas”, Yuuri whispered.

 

“I’ll get him undressed”, Viktor whispered back, already starting to take the boy’s shoes off.

 

Yuuri smiled and started going through the small suitcase. He found a bunny, koshka, he realised, and smiled even wider. He placed the plushie on the floor carefully and kept searching for a few moments.

 

When he got back to Viktor and Yura, his alpha was struggling a little with taking the shirt off his son.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

 

“I’ll help.”

 

Together they got the clothes off the child rather quickly, and on as well.

 

“Oh, you brought koshka”, Viktor noticed then.

 

However, he looked like he wanted to say something else. So Yuuri kept looking at him questioningly.

 

“Would you… mind if we keep Yura here tonight? I don’t want him waking up alone in a strange room and risk scaring him and-…”

 

“And?”, Yuuri prompted gently.

 

“And I… really missed him.”

 

Yuuri moved to hug Viktor as tightly as he could above Yura’s little body. He had been so stupid for not realising how Viktor was feeling about the whole situation. His alpha was too good at putting on a smile when he was suffering. Yuuri had sometimes faintly thought that Viktor looked, well not bad but… not exactly happy. Though Yuuri had been selfishly assuming it had been because of everything that had happened with the crazy lady. But _of course_ Viktor would have missed his son. Immensely. What had Yuuri been _thinking_!?

 

“Of course, Viktor. I’m sorry- I didn’t- I should’ve...”

 

Viktor shut him up with a short kiss.

 

“Don’t worry about it. C’mon, let’s take a quick shower and join _our son_ ”, Viktor said with an eyeroll at the end. However it made Yuuri blush violently.

 

Their son.

 

He knew Viktor had said it more as a joke than anything else, but… it still did things to him.

 

_Their son._

Yuuri felt like crying.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

He shook his head, knowing that Viktor wouldn’t be happy about his thoughts right now.

 

But apparently words weren’t needed, because realisation dawned on Viktor’s face anyway.

 

“Oh… That was… inconsiderate. I’m sorry. But you really do love him a lot, right? Even though you barely remember him…”

 

Yuuri nodded, while wiping his tears away.

 

Viktor helped him with that.

 

It took Yuuri some courage, but he forced himself to look into Viktor’s eyes, to get an idea of what his alpha was thinking.

 

He looked… deeply conflicted, was the best description he could come up with.

 

“Yuuri…”, he sighed, and kept giving him that same look, while still helping to wipe his tears away.

 

“Yuuri, do you really honestly think… if- if we were to mate… and have children… don’t you think they would hate me for putting them through the same… pain that I’ve been through? Knowingly? I don’t- I couldn’t… I _can’t_ , Yuuri…”

 

It wasn’t like Yuuri didn’t understand Viktor’s concerns. He did. He just wished… he wished Viktor wouldn’t doubt them so much. He knew he was guilty of the same behaviour, kind of, but… wasn’t Viktor supposed to be the strong one here?

 

No, Yuuri thought, Viktor was just as broken as Yuuri was himself; there was no way he’d be confident enough to just assume everything would turn out well in the end.

 

“I- I think… I think it would depend on… how, well, how we would raise them”, he finally answered, blushing down to his toes. Just talking about something like possible future children with Viktor seemed so… _so_ far out of his reach right now. He honestly couldn’t grasp just where Viktor was trying to go with bringing this up right now.

 

“I- I mean. Yakov was right with what he said, and- and I think… if… if we’d be just… there and… and show them we _understand_ … I don’t think they would hate you. I mean… I- I just… I can’t- I’m not a psychic, but- you know…”

 

Viktor made a short, weird noise and looked at Yura for many moments.

 

Yuuri’s mind felt… heavy and empty at the same time.

 

He- he wanted to stay with Viktor. And Yura. The boy had grown on him so much in the short time they’d been together, he felt like his heart was being ripped out just thinking of having to leave either of them behind.

 

But he knew Viktor had reasons, reasons that were kind of hard to dismiss, and he could tell that Viktor was flat out scared of rejection from his future kids. Like… like he’d thought Yura had been rejecting him, when Yuuri had first arrived in Devonshire. Right. That had happened.

 

So Yuuri could understand where he was coming from. He just really wished he could leave it behind.

 

But he knew he was dealing with Viktor, and Viktor was almost as stubborn as Yuuri himself was. Which, Yuuri hated to admit, was hard to deal with sometimes. Honestly, he could tell himself whatever he wanted, but did he honestly think he would ever be able to actually change Viktor’s mind for good?

 

“Give me time”, Viktor whispered suddenly. So quietly that Yuuri almost hadn’t heard it.

 

And when he realised what Viktor had meant, he could only stare at his alpha uncomprehendingly.

 

“I- I’m not stupid, Yuuri. I can see how much you love Yura, I _can_. And any idiot can see how much Yura loves you as well. I just don’t… I don’t think it’ll make a big difference whether I’m with you or not, but then… then I see the way Yura jumped at me, and you cry every time the topic comes up and I- I don’t understand why I’m so important to you. Both of you.

 

“I already promised to keep you no matter what, so you can’t be crying because you’re scared of losing a comfortable life, or getting separated from Yura. And it makes me doubt my decision, because I don’t want you to be unhappy… but…

 

“I’m scared, Yuuri. I’m scared that… if I agree to- to mate… or even bond with you, and we have children… that they come to hate me, or even you for this decision, because I could’ve spared them that burden. Do you understand that?”

 

Yuuri nodded, because he did.

 

“But… I’m starting to think Yura will be unhappy if… well, if I leave the two of you. I just- I was surprised to see him clinging to me like that earlier. And crying. I don’t know what to do, Yuuri… I just want everyone to be happy.”

 

Yuuri crawled around Yura, and right into Viktor’s lap, because he desperately needed to buy some time before he had to answer something like that.

 

“Viktor”, he started carefully. “You… you have to know by now that you can’t… you just can’t make everyone happy all the time. You’re the CEO of a big, successful company, you couldn’t have kept it like that if you hadn’t made any sacrifices along the way.”

 

Viktor grimaced.

 

“Well, no. But that’s different. I don’t care about the things I was willing to sacrifice. I wouldn’t have sacrificed them if I did. But I love Yura and I love you and-“

 

“Yuuri put a finger onto his alpha’s lips.

 

“I know you do. But if you know that you can’t make everyone happy, then why are you trying to do the impossible? You’re trying to take care of the feelings of people who don’t even exist yet, Viktor. Don’t you think that’s… a little extreme?

 

“It’s incredibly kind of you, it really is, please don’t get me wrong. But I think you’re being _too_ kind, Viktor. You’re always trying to make everyone happy in ways you think are _right_ , and they probably are, but… you deserve to be happy, too. I know that… if I _knew_ you’d be happy about your decision, I could bear it somehow. But I can _so plainly_ see that you’re deciding those things without any regard to your own happiness, and it hurts me, Viktor.

 

“I don’t want you to go through with decisions that hurt you, and hurt me, by watching you hurt yourself, and that hurt Yura, because those decisions will keep him away from you. It’s important to both of us, you know… I want you to be happy as well. And- and if by some miracle being with me makes you happy, I want to be with you for as long as you’ll allow me to. I don’t- I don’t think I could ever be truly happy if… if you insist on destroying yourself.”

 

Viktor had lowered his head halfway through the speech Yuuri was giving, and he wasn’t even sure if his alpha had been listening… if it hadn’t been for his shaking hands on Yuuri’s waist and thigh.

 

“But why? Why would you care so much about what I’m feeling? It’s not like it changes-

 

“Because I love you”, Yuuri whispered.

 

But it was enough to make Viktor look at him in utter shock.

 

“What?”

 

Yuuri was aware he was playing a very, _very_ dangerous game right now. Omegas falling in love with their owners was the stupidest thing they could do, under normal circumstances, but Yuuri was very much convinced that normal circumstances didn’t apply to them. Which was the only reason why he’d been brave enough to say.

 

Alphas fancying they loved their omegas was one thing, because that usually meant more safety for the omega, but if an omega told their owner they loved them, well… punishment, heartbreak and sometimes even death weren’t exactly an uncommon occurrence.

 

But Yuuri trusted Viktor.

 

And he knew Viktor would never, ever be intentionally cruel to him.

 

He only hoped it applied to this situation as well. Honestly, Yuuri was still a little scared, and he was sweating bullets, but it wasn’t like he’d been trying to hide it to begin with. Viktor just couldn’t choose to ignore it anymore now.

 

“Yuuri!?” His alpha sounded almost… panicked?

 

“I love you. I- I’m sorry if that’s not… you know. I just- I thought it was obvious anyway, and… and I know I don’t have all of my memories back yet, but I don’t _need_ all of them to know that. My- my… omega knew from the moment I woke up in that hospital that I could trust you and- and I- you’re… you’re a dork, and you’re silly and sometimes I just want to hit you, but you’re also so- so _caring_ and- and you treat me so much better than I deserve and it makes me want to give everything back to you tenfold but I can’t because I don’t have anything and it kills me every time I realise it and- the only thing I want, I really want is for you to be happy and you’re just- not giving a damn about yourself and it makes me want to hit you all over again and then kiss it better, but that doesn’t change that I can’t do anything but watch you destroy yourself and I just- I- I can’t take that, Viktor.”

 

Viktor hugged him close to his chest, once everything was done bursting out of Yuuri. He’d said a lot more than he’d wanted to, he realised, but couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

 

It took a long while in which Viktor was rocking him, as if he was a child, before he finally spoke again.

 

“Sometimes I thought you really cared about me…and that already threw me off guard. I didn’t think… I knew you liked me well enough, but I didn’t think you… that your feelings ran that deep. To think you care so much about… _me_.” Viktor shook his head in disbelief.

 

Though Yuuri thought he had more of a right to be in disbelief right now. There was no way it was so hard for Viktor to accept that Yuuri _actually_ _cared_ about him, was there!? And if yes, then that way beyond appalling. Even Yuuri knew that much.

 

Suddenly his alpha lifted Yuuri’s face and forced him to look into his eyes, pulling Yuuri out of his thoughts.

 

The sudden motion had startled him, yes, but it hadn’t been painful or anything.

 

“But you do…”, Viktor said in a vulnerable voice, as if he’d just fully realised it.

 

Yuuri saw the tears forming in Viktor’s eyes just before his alpha lifted him off his lap, and put him down next to him.

 

And then Viktor disappeared onto the balcony, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say. Viktor is going through a lot, and a lot of rethinking and his mind is a very complex place. 
> 
> Please don't be too harsh on him >.<
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for all of your support regarding the note from last chapter!! I can't tell you just how much it means to me that most of you guys are so amazingly kind to me *^*


	46. Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I’m sorry it took a whole week again >.< And I’m sorry I’m so behind on answering your comments, I swear I’ll get to it tonight!!! Last week has just been fucking crazy and I figured you’d prefer a new chapter over me shooting out some half assed replies so… yeah ^-^;;
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> You know these days when nothing really works and it’s not quite enough to get into full on depression mode but plenty for you to just wanna go back to bed and do nothing but cuddle and sleep? Yeah Yuuri’s having one of those lol

Yuuri sat there for a long moment before he started coming to terms with what had just happened.

 

Viktor… had left. Just like that. After Yuuri had told him how he felt.

 

He lowered his gaze, only to see his own hands shaking.

 

He knew he wasn’t good at being rejected but-… _this isn’t about you_ , Yuuri told himself.

 

Viktor was obviously not disgusted at Yuuri’s admission, so there was no need to panic. At least not yet. Viktor just needed some time to himself. Yuuri _understood_ that. And he _definitely_ couldn’t blame his alpha for it.

 

Still. It kind of hurt.

 

“Where’s daddy?”

 

Yuuri looked down at Yura, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. He probably wouldn’t stay awake for very long, Yuuri figured.

 

“Just out on the balcony”, Yuuri whispered, and stroked through the little boy’s hair after only a second of hesitation.

 

“I want daddy…”, Yura insisted, sounding dangerously close to tears.

 

Yuuri sighed inwardly, knowing very well that this wasn’t the time to disturb his alpha, but… Yura had been apart from his daddy for too long. There was no way Yuuri could say no to him.

 

So he lifted a still very sleepy Yura up, and walked towards the balcony door.

 

However he lost his courage on the way, so being the coward that he was, he put Yura down on his own two feet, opened the door for him and ruffled his hair a little before he softly pushed his back, to get him going by himself.

 

It worked, surprisingly enough.

 

Yuuri had half a mind to close the door again, once Yura had walked through it, to give the two of them some bonding time alone, but… he just couldn’t bring himself to move after he saw Yura pulling at his daddy’s pants.

 

It made Viktor look down at his son in surprise.

 

“Yura. Why are you awake?”

 

“Dunno. Are you fighting?”

 

Viktor sighed and crouched down to be on the same eye level.

 

“No, we didn’t fight, sweetie. Don’t worry”, his alpha said, and ruffled the child’s hair gently.

 

“But you’re sad! Why are you sad then? Daddy, is it my fault?”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened at the last question, obviously shocked.

 

“Why would you think it’s your fault?”, he asked, sounding aghast, and probably before he could think it through properly.

 

“Because… because-! You look sad when I call Katsudon Papa! Don’t you like him anymore? Can’t I like him anymore?!”

 

“Oh no, sweetie, that’s not it at all! I promise I still like Yu- your Papa very much! And of course you can like him as much as you want, too!”, Viktor was quick to reassure the little guy.

 

It didn’t do much, though.

 

“But then why are you sad?”

 

Viktor sighed, and plopped onto his butt, opened his arms for Yura and cuddled him against his chest for a good moment, before he grabbed his hands and looked at him rather seriously.

 

“I’m not sad, Yura. I’m just thinking about many things. And some of the things I think about a little bit scary. But I promise it’ll be fine.”

 

“Scary? Like monsters?”

 

Viktor hummed.

 

“Maybe a little bit like monsters, yes.”

 

“But daddy, if it’s monsters then just stop thinking about them. Yakov said they get stronger the more you think of them. And that you can fight them easy if-… if… uhh… he said you can fight them easy if… if you make fun of them! Yeah!”

 

Viktor half smiled.

 

“Did he say that?”

 

“… maybe?”

 

Viktor chuckled at him, before he pulled him close to his chest for another big hug.

 

“You’re such a good boy, sweetie. I love you so much”, Viktor murmured and kissed his head.

 

“Love you, too”, Yura mumbled.

 

There were a few moments of silence before Viktor started talking again.

 

“Say Yura… would it make you happy if you, Papa … and I … would stay together forever?”, his alpha asked seriously. 

 

Yura was still facing away from Yuuri, so he couldn’t read the little boy’s expression. However there was a rather prominent pause before he answered, in which Yuuri thought he’d die of his nerves being too high strung.

 

“Duh.”

 

Viktor snorted.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re speaking Russian or English”, he said, shaking his head. But he was smiling.

 

“I’m speaking both!”

 

“At the same time?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Viktor chuckled. But his eyes were still a little sad.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course, sweetie.”

 

“Can… can I… can I learn how to skate right? Like the others at Yakov’s rink? Please? Papa and Yakov say I’m real good at it!!! And I can be a lot better, too, I promise!”

 

Viktor looked positively tormented.

 

“Right, Papa showed you my old videos…”

 

“He did! Daddy, you’re so cool!! I wanna do that, too!”

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“Yura, what I did was… hmm how do I explain this… you know, sweetie I skated every day for many hours to become that good. It’s a very big thing to decide on. Because you have to spend a lot of time on it to get good enough that you can do those things. _A lot_ of time, Yura.”

 

Yuuri didn’t know why, but somehow he was sure the little boy was scrunching up his nose in the most adorable way right now.

 

“But I want that? I want to train real hard and be as good as you!! You’re super cool!”

 

Viktor looked… stumped.

 

However he was also starting to look less depressed, so that was at least something.

 

“Daddy?”, Yura asked again after a few minutes of silence in which he’d stared towards the garden.

 

His alpha heaved a heavy sigh.

 

“You know school is very important, yes? Once you start the next year I can’t have you missing classes anymore.”

 

“I know…” Yura sounded less than happy at the reminder.

 

“I’ll need you to promise me that you’ll work on school and skating really hard. Both. I’ll only allow it for as long as your grades don’t suffer.”

 

Yura gasped.

 

Yuuri did as well, almost.

 

“So I can?!”

 

“If you promise.”

 

“I promise!!!”, Yura squealed. “Skating and school! I’ll be the best in both!”

 

That wasn’t quite what Viktor had asked for, but Yuuri figured the man wouldn’t complain about that certain ambition.

 

“It’s a deal, then.”

 

Yura squealed rather loudly, and threw himself at his daddy. And proceeded to hug him to almost certain death, screaming “thank you” all the while.

 

Yuuri though… well. He couldn’t quite explain it to even himself, but he knew he was just barely able to suppress his crying.

 

He shouldn’t be reacting this emotional to a normal father son moment, right?! True, Yura was a tiny ball of adorableness. But that fact alone shouldn’t bring him to tears.

 

In fact, Yuuri had the gut feeling that there was more to it; a memory still out of reach most likely.

 

However before he could really ponder on it, he saw Viktor looking at him, eyes widening and still having his arms full of his son.

 

Had… had he not noticed him up until now?! Had Viktor really been _that_ out of it?!

 

Yuuri blushed, and was about to quickly retreat back into the bedroom, when Viktor stretched his arm out towards Yuuri. It was a hesitant movement, Yuuri noticed, but not a wavering one.

 

The intention was clear as well.

 

So Yuuri kicked himself in the butt and walked over to his alpha and… their son, crouching down to them as soon as he’d arrived.

 

Viktor wasn’t hesitating now, when he pulled Yuuri into the hug. Which was a relief at the very least.

 

So Yuuri hugged back, as well as he could, with an arm around each of them. Though he made sure to squeeze Viktor to him extra tight.

 

He understood that Viktor had some very deep rooted insecurities, but Yuuri was sure that, if he stuck around long enough, and _showed_ Viktor just how much he really meant to him, they could get over that as well.

 

After all, he knew that what had just happened here was… a breakthrough. Yuuri didn’t quite understand the real significance of it right now, but he was sure he would once the rest of his missing memories came back.

 

And if Viktor didn’t persist on forcing his own opinions on others, and was flexible enough to allow people to change his mind, then… well. Yuuri would definitely change the man’s mind.

 

And help little Yura keep his promise along the way of course, as best as he could.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri woke up to the alarm ringing.

 

He moved to switch it off, but found that he couldn’t really move.

 

So he frowned, and opened his eyes grudgingly.

 

Oh yeah.

 

Now he remembered why he had trouble moving.

 

When they had fallen asleep last night they had already been in quite a tight pile. A pile that had apparently gotten tighter during the night.

 

So Yuuri wiggled his arm out from under the little body that was still somehow heavy enough to numb it.

 

It took him a bit, but once he was done, he pulled through the uncomfortable feeling and pushed himself into a somewhat sitting position. The motion had caused his alpha’s – actually quite heavy- arm to slide down onto his hip, finally enabling Yuuri to make a grab for the phone.

 

He switched the alarm off, amazed that _he’d_ been the only one to wake up from it.

 

But he figured that was just how exhausted father and son were.

 

Which was why Yuuri was rather careful when he disentangled his legs from Viktor’s, and decided to let them sleep until he was done making breakfast. 

 

Speaking of breakfast… where was the kitchen?

 

Hold on.

 

Yuuri lifted Viktor’s phone up again and squinted at the numbers.

 

If his eyes didn’t betray him it was… 7 am.

 

Hadn’t Yakov said yesterday that Yura was supposed to be at the rink at 7???

 

Yuuri blinked, contemplating what to do. It wasn’t like he could just raise hell now and demand they go to the rink this instant. After all, Viktor had set the alarm yesterday, so there was no way he could’ve… forgotten.

 

Yuuri bit his lip.

 

He knew his alpha tended to forget things sometimes… but he’d _like_ to think that Viktor would’ve remembered something like that.

 

So in the end he just shrugged and went to search a kitchen.

 

There didn’t seem to be one on this floor of the… whatever wing they were in, so Yuuri went ahead and walked over the almost bridge like structure to get to the… other wing.

 

However the door didn’t budge. So he went one floor down, and opened the door there.

 

It led him into a hallway.

 

Yuuri honestly didn’t know why he’d expected anything else.

 

He sighed and went in, throwing a quick look out of the door that led to the front balcony, before he opened the only other door that had been there.

 

It led him into another hallway.

 

Yuuri did _not_ manage to refrain from face palming.

 

But at least now he knew that Viktor’s hallway fetish was apparently hereditary.

 

At lest there were windows on this one. And 2 doors he could check.

 

He opened the first one and stood in a… room. Duh. It was an empty room though. Well, kind of. There were some white dusty sheets thrown over what Yuuri assumed to be furniture. And there were 2 doors right across from him leading to who knew where.

 

Yuuri got creepy vibes from this room though, so he decided to _not_ investigate any further.

 

He closed the door and quickly went to check the other one.

 

Yuuri hadn’t been prepared for what was behind that door.

 

There were sofas, sofa tables, plants, a hole in the floor, secured by a fancy railing and massive stairs leading to the lower floor. Yuuri risked walking in this time, just to make sure he had the right idea, but yes… he was definitely standing on the gallery of a 2 floor ballroom. And not one like Viktor had back in Devonshire, either. No, this one was obviously made for entertaining guests, many of them.

 

Yuuri swallowed, intimidated by his alpha’s wealth all over again, and slowly backed out of the room. It was intimidating, yes, but pretty damn fascinating at the same time.

 

He traced his steps back until he was back in the entrance hall, and tried the door on the other side, right across from him.

 

He opened the door and… stared straight at a kitchen.

 

Well.

 

Yuuri shook his head, deciding not to think about it.

 

He checked the fridge, only to find that it was empty. As in. _Just bought_ empty.

 

Yuuri sighed and went back upstairs to get ready for the day.

 

When he was done, Viktor and Yura were _still_ sleeping.

 

So he decided to wake up Viktor.

 

Well, after he stole his phone for a quick picture. Because after Yuuri had left the bed, Yura had snuggled himself into his daddy’s embrace rather comfortably. It was too adorable to not save it.

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed then, intending to wake Viktor up, but he couldn’t help himself when he just… looked at his alpha.

 

How many times had he looked at his posters, imagining cuddling with this man? Or imagining how he looked just after waking up? He’d been so sure Viktor would always look how he did on the ice, or on the posters; like an ice prince, regal, untouchable, strong, confident… perfect.

 

And all of that had been so, _so_ far from the truth.

 

Viktor looked… young, somehow. Even though he wasn’t all that old to begin with. And… soft. Vulnerable. Cute. Dishevelled. But still perfect, in a different way. A better way. He looked more like a real human than some fabricated fairy tale prince.

 

Before Yuuri had registered what he was doing, his hand had found its way to Viktor’s head somehow, and tried to un-tousle the hair a little bit. Although he couldn’t resist stroking it as well. It was just so _soft._

 

Viktor made a soft noise and blinked his eyes open in an adorably confused manner.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Yuuri…?”, Viktor mumbled, voice still a little rough and grumbly.

 

“The alarm rang about half an hour ago”, Yuuri whispered.

 

Viktor’s eyes closed again, though Yuuri felt the alpha press his head a little more into his hand, which felt… really good. Amazing, in fact. Which was… actually kind of weird.

 

Suddenly Viktor’s eyelids flew open again, and he looked a bit surprised before the look softened considerably.

 

His alpha didn’t say anything; instead he lifted his free arm and gently grabbed the back of Yuuri’s head, and pulled him down towards him, until he pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, and then his cheek. And then nuzzled it as well.

 

Yuuri wasn’t quite sure if Viktor would keep sleeping now or just take his sweet time to wake up, but he nuzzled him back either way.

 

It felt… _so good._

Intimate in a completely different way than sex was. It made Yuuri feel secure somehow. It made him feel safe with Viktor, even though he already knew that he was safe with him. It was _weird_.

 

Yuuri pulled back when Viktor sighed. He was definitely awake now.

 

„I wouldn’t mind waking up like this every day”, Viktor murmured, still in a rough voice.

 

“Not a chance. I’m not waking up any earlier than I have to.”

 

Viktor harrumphed.

 

It was adorable.

 

Yuuri hesitated, because he wasn’t sure where he was standing with Viktor now, after their talk yesterday, but then he leaned down again, and gave his alpha a soft little kiss on the lips.

 

Viktor even chased after him for a second when he pulled away again, which made him smile in relief. Apparently they were still fine.

 

 _Duh_ , Yuuri told himself. _As if their nuzzling each other hadn’t been hint enough_.

 

“Meanie”, his alpha grumbled, making Yuuri huff in amusement.

 

“You’re an even bigger meanie.”

 

Viktor’s eyebrows rose at that.

 

“Oh? And why is that?”

 

“Because Yakov told you Yura should be at the rink at 7 am. And you set the _alarm_ for 7am. Explain”, Yuuri demanded while poking his alpha’s abs playfully.

 

“Yakov might’ve said it but I never agreed to it. You and I both need warmer coats and Yakov needs to know he doesn’t have the final say in everything. So we’ll go shopping before we take Yura to the rink.”

 

Well.  

 

Yuuri sighed, and changed the topic. 

 

“The fridge is empty. I can’t make breakfast.”

 

Viktor blinked at him before he snorted.

 

“Shit I forgot to call ahead and let the maids know we’d be here”, he laughed but managed to sound annoyed at the same time. It was a rather interesting combination.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to eat out then. And do the shopping after we drop Yura off at the rink. I can’t have him get there too late.”

 

Viktor sighed then, and had a troubled look in his eyes, which was why Yuuri didn’t say anything to that and just kept sitting on the edge of the bed like that, hand resting on Viktor’s stomach.

 

However, before Viktor said what was on his mind, he gently put a hand up to Yuuri’s face, cupping his cheek tenderly.

 

“Yuuri, about yesterday… I heard what you said. Loud and clear. But- it’s just… really hard for me to… comprehend. So please… give me some time to think things over, okay? And… don’t get impatient with me, please. I’ll just… need time.”

 

Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s hand.

 

“I figured. Don’t worry about me-“

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Good morning, sweetie〜”, Viktor cooed and proceeded to cuddle the living daylights out of his son, and also winking at Yuuri.

 

“Daddyyyyy I can’t breathe!!!”

 

“Oh no! Do you have a runny nose?”, Viktor asked, not letting go of the hug at all.

 

“Noooo! It’s your fault!!”

 

“My fault?! Why, Yura I don’t know how that could possibly be me fault!”

 

“Pleeeaaaaseee tell me Papa is here!!! Papa!! Help me!!!” The poor little guy was actually struggling against Viktor’s hug now.

 

Yuuri snickered.

 

“Sorry, Yura. There’s nothing I can do about that. Your daddy’s love is too strong for me to beat.”

 

Yura made the sound of a dying penguin.

 

“But maybe he’ll let you go if you tell him you’re hungry and that we should get ready.”

 

Yuuri said that with a raised eyebrow towards that silly alpha. Who started pouting immediately.

 

And then sighed and let go before Yura had to say anything himself.

 

“You two are no fun.”

 

Yuuri looked at Yura, and the boy looked back at him in a way that made him think that he was thinking the exact same thing as Yuuri himself did. 

 

So he nodded, and both of them turned to stick their tongues out at Viktor.

 

His alpha looked mortally offended for about a second, before he lunged and caught both of their tongues between his fingers.

 

“You _DON’T_ stick your tongue out. It’s dangerous. People could catch it. And then keep it. Doesn’t feel very nice, does it?”, he smirked.

 

Well shit.

 

 

 

 

Yuuri was still shooting evil glares at Viktor by the time they were in the car. Surprisingly enough, Viktor was driving, though he wasn’t quite sure where the car had even come from. It just stood in front of the house when they had walked out, no driver or anything else was there. He assumed Viktor had someone bring it in, but if he was honest it still freaked him out a little bit.

 

Noticing the glare, Viktor chuckled and put one of his hands onto his thigh, massaging it lightly.

 

“Don’t be like that, darling. You should know better than try stuff like that with me.”

 

Yuuri pouted and stared at that hand contemplatively.

 

“Why?”, Yura asked from the backseat.

 

“Because I always win anyway”, Viktor replied rather smugly.

 

Yuuri sighed. Viktor wasn’t exactly wrong about that.

 

Letting go of his grudge, he took Viktor’s hand away from his thigh and linked their fingers, earning himself an extra squeeze from his alpha once he was done.

 

He looked back out of this window, this time with a smile instead of a pout.

 

It was amazing, really. Viktor’s _mansion_ looked as if it was in the middle of nowhere, judging by its immediate surroundings, however they’d only been driving 20 minutes when they were undoubtedly in a big city again. Yuuri was pretty sure it was St. Petersburg, too.

 

It didn’t take long until Viktor parked his car next to a sidewalk.

 

However, Yuuri could tell by looking at his alpha’s face that the playful mood had left him; he was utterly serious now.

 

“Yuuri… stay in the car until I get you out, okay?”

 

“Sure?”

 

Viktor sighed and left the car, walked around the back, because apparently there was something in the trunk he needed right now, and then came to open his door.

 

“I know this might seem a little extreme, but I’ve seen recommendations about this in the news enough times after things went wrong that I really don’t want to risk not having it. So bear with me, okay?”

 

Yuuri blinked at him, not understanding what was going on, but knowing he’d never doubt Viktor anyway, whatever it was.

 

Viktor pushed Yuuri’s sweater up a little, and snaked some sort of leather strap around him.

 

“Illegal omega trafficking is still quite a big thing here, and I don’t want to lose you as easily as someone snatching the leash out of my hand”, Viktor started explaining a little more, while he fastened the almost belt like contraption.

 

Well, it was _almost_ like an extremely wide belt, with 2 buckles in the front and metal hoops on his left and right side. It felt very sturdy, and even squished his belly fat a little, so it wasn’t necessarily _comfortable._ However it could’ve definitely been worse. It was white leather, too so it probably wouldn’t be too visible underneath his clothes either.

 

Once Viktor was apparently happy with his work, he went on to cuff his own wrist… huh?

 

Yuuri was about to ask just what the hell his alpha was doing, when Viktor was already fastening some sort of metal chain to the wide belt he was wearing, and then fastened the other end of it to the padded cuff on his wrist.

 

“This _is_ extreme”, Yuuri commented.

 

Viktor smiled at him sadly, and took his leash without saying anything else.

 

The chain and leash were long enough to not cause any unfortunate accidents when Yuuri climbed out of the car, however the look Yura gave them when Viktor took his hand, made Yuuri feel… uncomfortable.

 

It was like the boy was starting to realise things about the inequality in their relationship and Yuuri hated that he didn’t know what the boy was thinking, nor that he could do anything about it.

 

He got distracted though, when they entered a restaurant. Because it was just so… cool. It looked a little old fashioned, but in the good way.

 

There were wooden floors, the the chairs had red fabric covering the seats, and there were several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It just looked really cozy.

 

There was also a menu handwritten on blackboards behind the counter, however it was written in Cyrillic, so Yuuri had absolutely no idea what it said.

 

Or what Viktor ordered for that matter, because his alpha was speaking Russian.

 

Oh god.

 

This was _not_ the time to realise that Viktor’s voice somehow sounded even _hotter_ when he was speaking in Russian. He needed to distract himself.

 

Before he could do that though, Viktor was already pulling on his leash again, leading him towards the back of the restaurant.

 

Yuuri only realised then that the waitress who had led them to their table looked at Viktor as if she was… starstruck.

 

Oh.

 

Oh right.

 

They were in _Russia_.

 

Viktor was basically a national hero, here. There was _no way_ people wouldn’t recognise him.

 

Once the waitress had left, Viktor turned to Yuri and said… something.

 

He was still speaking in Russian though, so Yuuri didn’t know what he was saying.

 

“Why aren’t we talking in English? Papa doesn’t speak Russian…”, Yura asked then. The boy really was a little angel.

 

The reply from Viktor came in Russian again.

 

Which was annoying, but it wasn’t like Yuuri didn’t get it.

 

Viktor had warned him that Russia was a bit stricter in their customs regarding omegas. And there was absolutely no need for Viktor to pay attention to whether his omega understood what he was saying. As long as it wasn’t an order. In fact, it would be weird if Viktor would be talking in English. They were in Russia, and Viktor was Russian, and Yura had no trouble speaking Russian either. There was absolutely no reason for them to go out of their way just so Yuuri could follow their conversation.

 

“But I want to talk to Papa too!”

 

Viktor gave his son a disapproving look.

 

“Papa, tell Daddy to stop being stupid and speak in English!”

 

Yuuri looked at Viktor, who only raised an expectant eyebrow at him. To an outsider it could very much look as if Viktor was challenging him to disobey and deal with the consequences.

 

So Yuuri shook his head.

 

“Listen to your daddy, Yura”, he whispered.

 

Luckily the boy must’ve realised then that something wasn’t quite right with the situation, and stopped. However he also looked very uncomfortable speaking Russian and completely excluding Yuuri from their conversation. It was obvious from the way he kept looking at him. Though Yuuri smiled every time he caught him, to ease his mind if nothing else.

 

Or maybe Yura was uncomfortable because of all the looks they were getting and the not so secret photos that were taken of them. Because he knew that it certainly made himself feel _very_ uncomfortable.

 

Yuuri was actually glad when breakfast was over and they were finally back in the car. Viktor had taken the cuff off, but left the belt and chain on him.

 

His alpha had also locked the doors.

 

He then turned to Yuuri, an intensely worried look on his face.

 

“Yuuri, I-“

 

“It’s fine. I’m sure Yura will gladly tell me about what you two have just been talking about. Right?”, he asked the last question looking toward the little boy.

 

“Yeah!”

 

Viktor sighed, gave him a scrutinising look, and then proceeded to give him a short kiss on the lips as well, which definitely tasted like apology.

 

When he looked back at Yura, he had his nose wrinkled and just said “gross”.

 

Yuuri huffed amusedly, as did Viktor. It reminded him of the time when Viktor had come home from bringing Minami to London, and- wait. He- he actually remembered that!

 

Yura had jumped at Viktor, causing to man to let his cane fall in order to catch him and- wait again.

 

“Viktor! Where’s your cane?!”

 

Viktor blinked at him several times, looking _very_ stunned.

 

“I left it in Devonshire.”

 

Yuuri gaped.

 

“You-!”

 

Yuuri very much wanted to jump at his alpha and give him the biggest hug, but Viktor was driving and Yuuri didn’t want to kill all of them. So instead, he grabbed Viktor’s hand and hugged that in slightly awkward angle close to his chest. And kissed his alpha’s fingers.

 

“I’m so proud of you”, Yuuri wailed, because he just couldn’t help it. He remembered so distinctly now how unsure Viktor had looked at the mere thought of not having the cane with him only 4 months ago. And now-! Now he’d left it in England, even though they were all the way in Russia and- and-!

 

“Yuuri. I appreciate that a lot, but let go of my arm please, I do prefer to drive safely.”

 

Yuuri snorted. Because _really_?!

 

But he listened and let go of his alpha.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yura jumped out of the car once they stopped at Viktor’s previous home rink, told them a quick “see you later”, and ran off inside.

 

Yuuri could only stare after him.

 

“Doesn’t he need… skates? And stuff?”

 

“Yakov wouldn’t let him skate on rentals for more than a day at most. I’m sure he’s already taken care of everything, it’ll be fine. However, darling… _you_ definitely need new skates. And still appropriate clothes. And so do I.”

 

It was then that Yuuri remembered something else.

 

“Viktor… didn’t you want it to be a secret that … you know. Have a son?”

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“I did, yes. Until he was old enough to… but he chose to get into figure skating, and there’s no way I’ll be able to protect him from reporters and… others if he’s serious about it, especially not here in Russia.”

 

“Protect?”, Yuuri asked, rather surprised if he was honest. It must’ve shown on his face as well.

 

“Yes. What, did you think I was ashamed of my son?”, Viktor asked with a half smile that told Yuuri he didn’t need to answer.

 

So he didn’t, too embarrassed to still have doubted Viktor in some way. Which was _stupid_. Yuuri knew very well Viktor was a kind and loving person. Why was he still having those- those stupid thoughts!? He’d never been fond of alphas as a whole but god dammit he should really know by now that Viktor was different. Hadn’t he just told the man he loved him yesterday? Why was he-

 

“Yuuri, calm down. I can smell your distress from here. It’s fine.”

 

“It’s not fine!”, Yuuri exclaimed. “I don’t even know why I thought- that! I know you’re- you’re not- I know _you_. I know you’re not- ashamed of Yura. I- I just… I don’t-“

 

“You’re not making any sense right now, darling. But I assume your mind is a little all over the place. I can imagine that you keep remembering bits and pieces of details from when you just came to live with us. And both of us have changed quite a bit since then, or we at least came to understand each other better. I can only imagine how hard it must be to reconcile the things you thought back then with everything you know now. I don’t blame you, Yuuri. And you shouldn’t blame yourself either. Just give it some time, I’m sure your mind will work itself out.”

 

Yuuri frowned.

 

Viktor had sounded almost blasé about that.

 

Or… maybe he just didn’t want to show Yuuri that the unspoken accusation had actually hurt him. And tried to rationalise it for Yuuri as well as for himself. Yeah, that sounded like Viktor.

 

He sighed.

 

“I’m still sorry.”

 

Viktor hummed, so that probably meant the apology was accepted.

 

Still, there was a weird air between the two of them now, and Yuuri did _not_ like it. But he couldn’t really do anything about it right now, since Viktor was pulling up into a parking space, and he did want to get this whole shopping thing over with quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri hated his life.

 

Or fashion, to be more accurate. His life was actually pretty alright, since he was with Viktor.

 

If only Viktor wasn’t the reason why he was confronted with what he hated right now.

 

Because as it turned out, his alpha absolutely _loved_ shopping.

 

Which explained why Yuuri’s closet had been so full when he’d first arrived. Viktor had probably done a ton of online shopping or something.

 

Yuuri really wished they could’ve done online shopping for this as well. Back at home, on the couch, or the bed, he didn’t care. He just wanted to _sit_. Or lay down. Because his feet _hurt_. He didn’t think he’d ever spent this much time shopping in all his life combined.

 

He chanced a look at the clock, and was dismayed that someone had manipulated it to make it seem as if only 4 hours had passed.

 

The worst thing was that he couldn’t even complain, even though he desperately wanted to. But Viktor had gone over more rules they needed to follow here in Russia before they had left the car, and Yuuri wasn’t allowed to talk if Viktor didn’t speak to him first.

 

And Viktor was utterly neglecting him.

 

Well, he did show him all the things he wanted to buy, and asked if he liked the stuff on Viktor, or if he wanted something like that for himself, but he didn’t even wait for Yuuri’s reply before he just dumped it on the staff that was following them around, looking like his arms were about to fall off.

 

Viktor’s louder than usual gasp pulled him out of his self-pity.

 

“Yuuri, look! It’s-“

 

“No.”

 

Yuuri bit his lip, as soon as that had slipped out. He heard their tending staff’s indignant gasp at the same time.

 

The corners of Viktor’s lips twitched, but his mien darkened.

 

“Excuse me, do you have a restroom? I don’t like disciplining my omega in public.”

 

“Of course, sir! Please follow me.”

 

 

 

Once Viktor had locked the door, he burst into honest to god giggles.

 

So Yuuri gave him a Look.

 

“I was wondering what it’d take for you to crack. I should’ve gone for the pink shoes sooner.”

 

“You, Mister, are a child. Why did you want me to mess up in the first place!?”, Yuuri asked, trying desperately to keep his voice quiet.

 

“Because shopping is no fun like this. I needed something to amuse myself with. Anyway, I think we have most of what we need, so let’s finish here. There’s one more shop we need to-“

 

“Viktor. We’re not buying all of those things, are we?”

 

“Why wouldn’t we?”, his alpha blinked at him.

 

“Because we don’t need it? We only have 3 suitcases with us! And-“

 

“Then we’ll buy more suitcases tomorrow.”

 

“Not the point. We came here to buy proper winter coats. You bought stuff to fill 3 whole wardrobes. Don’t you think that’s a bit excessive?!”

 

Viktor pouted at him. _Pouted_!

 

Yuuri tried very hard not to crack.

 

“Look, honey. We can get maybe the coats and one piece of everything you got for each of us? You don’t really need 8 new sweaters, and neither do I. Nor does Yura, for that matter.”

 

Viktor pressed his lips together, but his eyes sparkled.

 

Then he sighed dramatically.

 

“Fine, darling. One of everything for each of us. But only because you called me honey. Now, how should I punish you for daring to talk over me… hmm… I think I know something good”, Viktor grinned, as if he’d just won the villain of the year contest or something. It almost scared Yuuri.

 

“Turn around, darling.”

 

Yuuri did, right after giving his alpha a distrusting look.

 

Viktor came to stand close behind him, in fact, Yuuri could feel his alpha’s chest on his back.

 

“Do you remember our little conversation about kinks?”, Viktor whispered into his ear, while putting his hands onto his Yuuri’s hips.

 

He had to think for a moment, but… yes… that… that rang a bell.

 

So he nodded.

 

“Do you want to try out a little bit of exhibitionism, right now?”

 

Yuuri nodded again. He didn’t know how Viktor could have such an effect on him, but he was half hard already anyway. And wet. He wasn’t even able to think clearly just because Viktor kept brushing his lips against his ear while whispering into it.

 

God, Yuuri had it _bad_.

 

Viktor started talking again at the same time his arms snaked towards his pants, opening them.

 

“Think about it, darling. We are very much in public right now. It’s a public boutique, and a public restroom, and I don’t think I locked the door. Anyone could walk in right now.”

 

“You locked-“

 

“I didn’t. You only think I did.”

 

Really? Yuuri had been pretty sure Viktor had locked it. But- but maybe he hadn’t!? In which case this was pretty risky. What if the staff got impatient and tried to get in!? Yuuri would die of embarrassment if someone were to find them while they had sex!

 

“Oh, how cute! Look at our little friend there, he’s all hard already!”, Viktor whispered delightedly. “Turn around, sweetheart.”

 

Yuuri did.

 

And then Viktor went down on him.

 

Which wasn’t something he should be doing as an alpha, strictly speaking.

 

Which meant he’d be in deep shit if someone were to open the door. The door Yuuri was facing right now.

 

Oh god.

 

Why were they even doing this!? This was _insane_!

 

Yuuri was about to protest, but then Viktor slipped a finger inside him and- that felt good. Very good.

 

But the door-

 

Oh. There was another finger. And Viktor had started massaging- his tongue- and- door- and-

 

And then everything was gone.

 

And Viktor was standing up.

 

And then Viktor pulled Yuuri’s pants up.

 

Huh?

 

Yuuri blinked at his alpha, more than just a little confused.

 

He got a kiss, but that- that wasn’t…

 

“Huh?”

 

“Sorry”, Viktor said remorsefully. “Our attendant is starting to lose his composure a little. We shouldn’t make him wait any longer. I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.” He had the gall to wink at Yuuri.

 

“You- that- no…”, he half-whined.

 

Viktor cooed at him, and gave him a tight hug, which was way too short.

 

That- that was just _mean_.

 

Yuuri didn’t have time to gather his thought before Viktor turned around and… unlocked the door.

 

What an ass.

 

Slightly ticked off at having been played, Yuuri lifted his knee, and did the unthinkable.

 

He kicked Viktor’s holy butt, not hard of course, he didn’t want to risk damaging it after all, but still harder than was polite.

 

Viktor only snorted.

 

So much for his revenge.

 

The staff didn’t seem very happy when Viktor told him about Yuuri’s decision, obviously, but he admired the man for keeping a professional front.

 

Yuuri stopped short when they were halfway to the exit of the boutique.

 

It earned him a concerned glance from Viktor and a slightly annoyed look from that staff.

 

It wasn’t like Yuuri had wanted to hold everyone up.

 

But…

 

There were so many people outside and… none of them were moving.

 

“What is it, Yuuri?”

 

“The people outside…”

 

Viktor made a confused sound and turned to look outside as well.

 

“Oh. That fast, huh.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Do you sell sunglasses? I’m afraid I forgot mine at home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri had been confused when Viktor had asked for sunglasses of all things. And made him wear them, too.

 

But Viktor had also just opened the door and, well.

 

 

Now that there were a ton of bright flashes directed at them, he got it.

 

He didn’t know what exactly was happening, but he heard Viktor talking, laughing even.

 

So that probably meant everything was fine.

 

But Yuuri- Yuuri didn’t feel fine. He felt- too much. There was too much going on. Too many people saying too many things at once. Too many flashes and too- too much of everything.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears, desperately hoping to shut it out at least a little bit.

 

But then someone yanked on the chain and then Viktor was snarling and there was shouting and-

 

Yuuri needed to get out.

 

So he started pushing through the mass of people, until the chain connecting his belt to Viktor’s cuff was drawn taught.

 

It made it even more difficult to get out, but he just- he didn’t care. He needed to get away from the mob if he didn’t want to break down completely.

 

He was sprinting as soon as he was through the wall of bodies not stopping to think about how that was even possible.

 

He heard more shouting behind him, but he just- he couldn’t deal with this.

 

Yuuri thought he was a good distance away from the mob when someone suddenly grabbed him, and threw him over a shoulder.

 

It would’ve made him panic if he hadn’t immediately recognised the butt he was facing now.

 

Viktor carried him quite a distance, through what felt like a maze of backstreets, before he turned around another corner. Though this time Yuuri was put down next to a dumpster, blocking him and Viktor from view.

 

They were at a dead end, Yuuri realized, while Viktor was catching his breath.

 

“Yuuri… what’s gotten into you?”, his alpha asked gently after a few moments of silence.

 

“I’m sorry”, Yuuri whispered. “I- it was- it was too much, I just- I couldn’t-“

 

“It’s fine, darling, take a deep breath. Good, now breathe out slowly. It’s alright. Do it again, slower this time…”

 

Viktor managed to calm him down after a while.

 

Still. Yuuri felt bad about making his alpha look bad in public, especially in front of reporters, and in his homeland, too.

 

“Please don’t cry, Yuuri. C’mon, nothing bad happened, yes? There were just some people happy to see me.”

 

“You snarled. And I made you look bad. And the chain-!”

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“Some people just get overexcited, darling. I put him in his place with that snarl. He only pulled on it to get my attention, and I made it clear that this wasn’t the way to do it. And he got it. And you didn’t make me look bad. Everyone could see you were… a little overwhelmed. But there’s a limit as to how far I’m willing to go in order to keep up appearances. You didn’t do anything wrong, darling. You couldn’t tell me, because there were too many people in between us, so you tried getting out of there. There’s nothing wrong with that. I’ll have plenty of excuses for you if someone asks me about it, so _please_ don’t beat yourself up over it. Okay, love?”

 

Yuuri nodded hesitantly.

 

If there was still a way for Viktor to talk himself out of the mess Yuuri had created, then… then it really was fine, right? As long as it didn’t damage Viktor’s image too badly…

 

They were silent after Viktor’s little speech.

 

Yuuri’s breathing and mind were a lot calmer now, yes, but his heart wasn’t quite there yet, but he was sure it’d be fine as soon as the adrenaline faded as well. He just needed a few moments. And luckily Viktor already knew him well enough to know it as well.

 

Which was probably also the reason why Viktor was stroking through his hair in this nice and calming way.

 

God, he was so lucky his alpha understood him so well.

 

 

 

 

 

After what must’ve been at least half an hour, Yuuri finally felt like he was ready to face the world again.

 

He was about to tell Viktor that, when there was suddenly a faint… noise.

 

It didn’t come from Yuuri, and definitely not from Viktor.

 

No, it came from… underneath the dumpster.

 

Yuuri would’ve been scared if it hadn’t sounded like something small.

 

He glanced at Viktor, who looked confused.

 

His alpha wasn’t anything if not curious, though, so of course he moved to get a look at whatever had made that noise.

 

Only to start cooing as soon as he saw it.

 

Yuuri could only watch on as Viktor slowly, _very_ slowly pushed his arm forward, under the dumpster, still cooing.

 

It took a few minutes, but then a tiny paw popped out from under the dumpster, followed by a little head, of an adorable little puppy.

 

However it was shivering badly. And looked a little worse for the wear, though Yuuri couldn’t see any obvious injuries. But the poor thing was probably freezing.

 

Yuuri took his scarf off with slow and careful movements, and tried his very best not to scare the cute little creature when he put it on the ground even slower.

 

It took both Yuuri and Viktor to coax the small dog away from the dumpster and onto the scarf, but once they managed that, Viktor quickly wrapped it up in the scarf. The poor thing hadn’t liked it, but it wasn’t strong enough to struggle against his alpha. It just started whining, and quivered even more, this time probably more in fear than from the cold.

 

It pulled at all of Yuuri’s heartstrings.

 

Viktor hugged the puppy close to his chest and tried to calm it down, cooing at it and being generally adorable.

 

It helped, too.

 

At least, the shivering stopped.

 

It took Yuuri a moment to realise that this wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

 

“Viktor! We need to get it to a vet!”

 

His alpha nodded, and they were off.

 

 

 

 

Luckily Viktor remembered exactly which way they had come and finding the car hadn’t been difficult.

 

Once Yuuri was settled in, Viktor placed the puppy carefully on Yuuri’s lap, before he shut the door, and jogged around the car.

 

Needless to say he drove to the vet like a maniac.

 

 

 

Once the vet had taken the puppy to give it a check up, Viktor turned to look at him with his oh so blue eyes and a sad look on his face.

 

“Yuuri… can we keep it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you thought this was gonna be a dog-free fic… lol  
> I feel like the chapter is a little chaotic but gah. That’s just Yuuri’s life now I guess lolol
> 
> Anyway, if you wanna keep updated on how the fic is progressing and participate in polls and stuff follow my twitter @nana_8493vyb xD


	47. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> First of all, I'm so sorry I made you guys wait for so long again but life is fucking crazy right now so yeah... >.< sorry.
> 
> Second of all, I know I'm waaaaay behind on replying to your comments, and I'm even more sorry about that >.< I swear I'll get to it one of these days, hopefully tomorrow, so >please< don't stop writing them. It's aways important to me what you're thinking of the story and even if I didn't reply yet, I definitely read all of them >.<
> 
> And last of all, I think all of you will realise where the smut in this chapter is going pretty fast, so if it's not your thing, you can just skip the italics, okay? xD

 Yuuri sighed heavily.

 

His alpha was a complete idiot.

 

“Of course, master, if that’s what you want.”

 

He was aware he was laying it on rather thick, but that was only because he was also aware of how quiet the room had become at Viktor’s indiscreetly asked question. And he needed to at least try and save the situation in some way. After all, he didn’t want anyone thinking Viktor was a bad alpha or anything. Especially not in the man’s home country.

 

At Yuuri’s answer he seemed to realised he’d let himself go, because he smiled at Yuuri proudly, ruffling his hair.

 

“Now that’s a good little omega. Next time don’t sigh like that and I might even give you a treat.”

 

“Yes, master”, Yuuri smiled, relieved that Viktor had caught on so fast.

 

Viktor had talked some more with the one of the vets then, before they left.

 

In the car, Viktor let his happy façade drop, and heaved a heavy sigh.

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I didn’t mean to put you in a position like that. You shouldn’t have to dig me out of-

 

“You know, I’d be a lot happier if you just said ‘thanks for covering for my slip up, darling’ instead of apologising. You should know by now I’ll always have your back, right?”

 

Viktor blinked at him, stunned, before he shook his head, chuckling.

 

“Please don’t ever imitate me again, that was awful.”

 

“Viktor! Tha-“

 

“HOWever. You’re right”, Viktor talked over him. “So thank you for covering my slip up, darling. I’m proud of you. So, will you answer my question now? Can we keep it?”

 

“Didn’t you set up stuff with that vet person for adoption?”

 

“No, darling. The dog is malnourished and has a few injuries so it needs to stay with them for a while, she wasn’t very specific on how long exactly. But I asked her to keep us updated about its progress… apparently the dog _is_ chipped so there should be an owner already, but they’ll see if they can find them. I hope they won’t. I really want to keep that cutie. That is, if you’re fine with it? I’m serious about that question, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri smiled.

 

“I know you are. And of course we can keep it if its owner doesn’t show up; I’d be happy about having a little dog running around at home, too.”

 

Viktor smiled at him warmly then, and gave him a quick but soft peck on the lips.

 

“You need proper skates.”

 

Yuuri blinked at his alpha, a little put out by the sudden change of topic. But Viktor was right, it was after 2 pm already and Yura was probably ready to get home already.

 

When they entered the shop there were several loud gasps. But no one apart from the staff came towards them, so that was good.

 

Obviously, Yuuri didn’t know what the conversation that followed was about, but the staff knew Viktor by his first name and had greeted him warmly. So Yuuri was pretty sure that this was the shop Viktor had come to when he had been competing. Which made the whole shop holy, basically. And Yuuri was supposed to get his own skates from this very shop?! He hadn’t even dared to dream of something so outrageous back when he was a kid!

 

 

 

When they left the shop again, Yuuri was positively dazed. He didn’t get custom made skates, duh, but he got some brand new high quality skates that fit his feet perfectly and he couldn’t help but hug the bag to his chest. He’d even gotten skate guards and some thermal clothes!

 

Yuuri put everything in the trunk carefully, before he turned to Viktor and jumped at his alpha, who caught him at the butt, and then he clung to the best owner anyone could ever wish for.

 

“Thank you so much”, he whispered into his dear alpha’s ear. He couldn’t even begin to express how grateful he was that Viktor was going to take teaching him quads seriously. So he wasn’t even going to try, but he was pretty sure Viktor knew anyway somehow.

 

Viktor just chuckled, and pulled Yuuri into a rather long kiss.

 

Not that Yuuri minded.

 

 

 

 

When they arrived at the rink, there were a lot of people standing in front of the door, holding cameras. And microphones. And phones. It seemed to be a mix of TV reporters, paparazzi and fans. And there were more than there had been in front of the boutique earlier.

 

Yuuri was scared shitless.

 

Viktor sighed.

 

“Stay in the car until I come and get you, okay?”

 

Yuuri nodded, and Viktor got out of the car, and locked it.

 

Yuuri could see the exact moment when people realised who just arrived, because he could hear unintelligible screaming, some shouting that sounded like words, and there was just a general uproar in the crowd that had gathered there.

 

Viktor made a placating gesture with his hands, sporting his no nonsense posture and looked friendly, but serious at the same time.

 

It somehow did wonders to calm the crowd down.

 

Yuuri was impressed.

 

His alpha said something to the TV reporters then, before he turned towards his fans, signing things and taking selfies.

 

The astonishing thing about that was, that the reporters actually left then. Sure, they didn’t leave all at the same time, and they did take their sweet time, but by the time Viktor was done with his fans, only the paparazzi were left.

 

Yuuri could see exactly when Viktor stopped playing the polite version of himself when his alpha started frowning. He probably didn’t say anything incriminating, but the faces of the paparazzi turned rather insecure, so his alpha was probably showing off some of his displeased gp pheromones in addition to whatever he was saying to scare them.

 

Which was kind of a dirty trick, but Yuuri wouldn’t put it past his alpha.

 

Shortly after the frown had appeared, the paparazzi started to leave as well. And Viktor went inside.

 

Which stumped Yuuri. Because hadn’t he said he’d come and get him?! Yuuri had been looking forward to getting to see Viktor’s home rink in real life!

 

After almost 20 minutes had passed, the door opened again, and Viktor came out, alone, and walked straight to where Yuuri was still sitting in the car.

 

Viktor went to the trunk, before he opened Yuuri’s door and chained him to his wrist again.

 

Honestly, it was kind of annoying.

 

However his annoyance was forgotten as soon as they’d entered the entrance area of Viktor’s former home rink.

 

There was a huge circular building to their right, which looked impressive, but didn’t fit the photos he’d seen in magazines. So he wasn’t surprised that the real holy hall Viktor had trained in was in fact the rectangular building to their left. Not that it really mattered all that much, since the buildings were connected.

 

Either way, Yuuri took everything in greedily, even though Viktor wasn’t walking at a tourist friendly pace. Or, well, _because_ was probably more like it.

 

He couldn’t complain though, because the fact that he was allowed to set foot in here was more than enough to daze him. And it didn’t even look all that glamorous as Yuuri had somehow thought it would.

 

And then they were at the rink.

 

And Yura was on the ice.

 

And Yakov was yelling into his phone.

 

And the kids actually had a female trainer.

 

And there were windows.

 

And- and- … and Yuuri needed to calm down.

 

No one had noticed their entrance yet, and Viktor hadn’t resumed walking after he’d closed the door. So Yuuri looked at him questioningly.

 

Only for his alpha to push him into an adjacent locker room.

 

“Yuuri… this… this is going to be a little complicated. I want to surprise Yura by having the three of us skate together for a bit, but getting you on the ice won’t be easy with so many people here… I’ll need to get a feel for them before I can figure out the right excuse to tell them, which is why I’ll need you to sit in the omega corner until I do.”

 

“Omega corner?”

 

“Yes. The alphas that are training here usually bring their omegas… there’s ah… a room for when an alpha gets agitated on the ice and well… it’s better to have their omegas at hand and ready to go if you know what I mean…” Viktor looked incredibly uncomfortable saying that.

 

But yeah, Yuuri got it. Alpha’s took their omegas to the rink in order to get a quick fuck in whenever they felt like it. It wasn’t like that was anything surprising, really.

 

But he appreciated that Viktor didn’t want to hurt his feelings, even though it was unnecessary. When Yuuri nodded, Viktor continued.

 

“Anyway, the omega corner is in the back, I saw a few sitting on the bleachers so I’ll have to put you there as well. But I want you to change into your thermo clothes before that, I don’t want you getting sick”, Viktor said a pushed the bag he’d been holding into Yuuri’s arms.

 

“Now?!”

 

Viktor just looked at him exasperatedly.

 

“No. In 5 hours”, his alpha deadpanned.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, already undressing himself.

 

Once Yuuri was done, Viktor hugged him.

 

“The omegas there will most likely be unable to speak English. But do you want to try and become friends anyway?”, Viktor asked him.

 

Yuuri hesitated. It wasn’t like he would’ve minded more friends, but he didn’t think this was the way to create friendships. And they would go back to Devonshire sooner rather than later as well, so…

 

He shook his head.

 

“Okay. This is how it’ll go. I’ll take you there, and I’ll tell you to sit, in Russian. And then you sit down. And then I’ll tell you that you’re not allowed to talk, also in Russian. That way the others won’t probably even try to communicate with you, and even if they do you have a perfect excuse to ignore them, yes?”

 

That… was actually not a bad idea. It would definitely make things a lot less awkward and nerve wracking for Yuuri.

 

He sighed, and leaned further into Viktor, unspeakably happy that his alpha already knew him so damn well. He was really the best.

 

“And what do I say then? What’s ‘yes, master’ in Russian?”, Yuuri asked in a whisper, though he didn’t really know why he was whispering.

 

Viktor chuckled.

 

“Do you really want to keep calling me master? Isn’t that a little over the top?”

 

Yuuri grinned.

 

“Well, you did say Russia is a little stricter, so I figured it was appropriate?” Had he been wrong?

 

“I don’t know about appropriate. I’ve only ever been called master during sexual-“

 

“Stop. Viktor. I _really_ don’t want to know about that.” Really. 

 

His alpha chuckled.

 

“Master it is, then. In that case you can just answer Tak tochno. Try saying it, darling.“

 

Yuuri… Yuuri really had a thing for Viktor speaking Russian, he realised all over again. But really, did he _have_ to talk in that voice?! It was so unfair!

 

„Darling?”

 

“Ah.. c-can you say that again?”

 

“Tak tochno.”

 

Yuuri was going to break his tongue.

 

“Tak- do-dodj-ne?”

 

Be he got some courage when Viktor nodded encouragingly.

 

“Tak todjne.”

 

“Close enough. Let’s go.”

 

Yuuri was so going to screw this up, wasn’t he?

 

They did it like Viktor had told him they would.

 

Though Yuuri hated that he had to be on a leash, even at the rink. It had always been a place of freedom for him, so this was pretty annoying. Still, he knew he had to play along, and he knew Viktor was going to get him on the ice soon enough. Hopefully without the leash then.

 

When they arrived at the back, the 7 omegas sitting there were watching the two of them out of the corner of their eyes, some of them seemed rather star struck. Yuuri tried to not get jealous.

 

“Sidet’”, Viktor said in a rather commanding voice, so Yuuri assumed that was his clue to sit down. Which he did.

 

While Viktor was taking the leash off his collar, he said something else in Russian, which Yuuri had absolutely no idea what it meant. But once his alpha was done talking, Yuuri said “Tak tochno”, which caused Viktor to look at him a little proudly.

 

His alpha said something else in Russian, which Yuuri was unprepared for. But at least Viktor saved him from having to answer, when he pulled Yuuri’s chin up, and gave him a kiss. And then he left without saying another word, as soon as he’d pulled away.

 

Yuuri managed not to sigh.

 

Considering the behaviour of the other omegas sitting here, Yuuri probably wasn’t allowed to watch what was going on in the rink. Because all of them just stared at the ground, barely even blinking.

 

It made Yuuri shiver. If he hadn’t been as lucky as he was to have been bought by Viktor, he most likely would’ve ended up like a shadow of himself as well.

 

Or maybe it was fate?

 

Given the fact that Yuuri barely ever got lucky at all, that was probably more likely.

 

But that opened a whole new box of questions.

 

Either way, Yuuri was determined to not mess Viktor’s reputation up just because he was too curious. There would be plenty of other opportunities to see how much Yura had improved his skating. Which was why he forced himself to stare at the ground, and think about ways to make Viktor crack in his convictions regarding mating even more than he already had.

 

 

 

 

 

“Papaaaaa”, screamed a little ball of energy while jumping at Yuuri.

 

It did wonders to pull him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yura… how was training?”, he asked quietly, fully aware of the stares he was getting from the other omegas.

 

“Fun! Daddy said you need to come on the ice with me because he wants to talk to Yakov.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes wandered to where Viktor was standing immediately and involuntarily.

 

Of course Viktor caught him looking. But his alpha just smiled and waved them over.

 

“Yuuri”, Viktor started as soon as he was in hearing distance. “Take care of Yura for a moment, yes? I’ll be back in a few minutes. Your skates are there. You’re allowed to get on the ice as long as you stay with him.” His voice was cold, and maybe it should’ve intimidated Yuuri to see that same coldness in his eyes, but… it didn’t. Somehow. 

 

“Yes, master.”

 

 

 

 

Yuuri was once again very aware of the stares the other skaters gave him when he got on the ice together with Yura. He tried his best to ignore it though. Because none of those skaters mattered when he had a happy Yura around him. Honestly the boy was like sunshine; he always managed to brighten his dark moods.

 

Huh. Always?

 

“Look what I learned today, Papa! Isn’t it amazing?!”, Yura screamed at him and proceeded to skate backwards. For a rather short distance and in a mostly straight line, but Yuuri was still impressed. So he clapped enthusiastically.

 

“Yura! That’s so great! Last time we went skating you were still holding my hand and now you can do that! I’m so proud of you!”, he gushed.

 

And then his brain caught up, making him realise what he’d just said, and even showed him the memories in his inner eye. He… he actually remembered skating with Yura before.

 

But he didn’t have time to focus on that right now. Instead, he taught Yura the proper way to skate backwards again and again until it clicked with the boy, and he got it. Yuuri cheered for him so much that Yura actually told him to shut up with a beet red face.

 

It made Yuuri grin. And realise that embarrassing the little guy was actually a lot of fun. However, they weren’t in private right now, so Yuuri reigned himself in. He’d definitely get many more opportunities to explore that new hobby of his.

 

“Can you show me something cool?!”, his adoptive kid asked then.

 

So he crouched down to be on eye level.

 

“Cool? Like what?”

 

“Like- a jump! Like daddy does on the videos!”

 

Yuuri bit his lip. It should’ve been an innocent enough request, really, but if he did a jump right here right now, everyone would know he’d kept training a lot longer than he should’ve. People didn’t just shake jumps out of their sleeves after 10 years of not training at all, and it wouldn’t do to do anything risky without having Viktor in the same room. That just wasn’t safe.

 

Yuuri sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I can’t do jumps right now… I’ll show you once we’re back home in Devonshire, okay?”

 

“Is it because you’re still sick?”

 

“… yeah”, Yuuri lied, hating himself for having to do that. “But I can show you other cool things! Look!”

 

So Yuuri proceeded to skate a bit before he got into the Biellmann position. If he was honest, this wasn’t the best idea he ever had, doing this without a proper warmup. Viktor would probably beat him into a pulp, verbally, if he knew what Yuuri was doing to his body right now.

 

When he came to stand in front of Yura again, the boy had stars in his eyes.

 

“SHOW ME HOW TO DO THAT!!!”, he screamed, more excited than he’d ever seen him before.

 

…. Right?

 

“Okay! But before you can try that you need to do more stretching and become even more flexible. And that’ll take time. So we’ll start by making sure you don’t fall over skating on one leg first, okay?”

 

Yura pouted, but nodded.

 

“Okay, well, lean your torso forward a little more than usual, like this, and then lift your leg backwards like this, here look just a little.”

 

Yura copied him, but he was a little shaky on his one leg.

 

And then, when he tried to do the position while gliding over the ice, he fell.

 

It wasn’t a bad fall, Yuuri could tell that. However that knowledge didn’t stop him from fretting.

 

“Yura!”, he yelled, and was crouched down next to him in an instant, and put a hand on the little boy’s back.

 

Yura’s chin was quivering, and there were tears in his eyes, but he was bravely trying to hold them back. So Yuuri rubbed his back a little.

 

“That startled you, didn’t it?”

 

Yura nodded, and sniffed.

 

“Are you hurt? Your knees? Hands? Ankles?”

 

Yura sniffed some more, looked at both sides of his his hands, frowned, and shook his head.

 

“That’s good. That means you can keep going. Come on, let’s get up.”

 

He helped Yura get on his feet again, but before he got up himself, Yuuri wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape, and then gave him a big hug and a kiss on the head.

 

“You’re so brave, Yura! You didn’t even cry! I remember when I fell on the ice for the first time when I tried to do a trick like that and I cried a lot. You’re so much braver then I was Yura, I’m so proud of you.”

 

Yura sniffed again before he said something in a voice that only wavered a little.

 

“You fell, too?”

 

“Of course, sweetie. All the time. Everyone falls a lot whenever there’s something new to try out. Even your daddy fell a lot. And you’ll keep falling as well, it’s very normal.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Now, do you want to try again?”

 

Yura nodded.

 

 

 

They had been at it for quite a while before Yura got the hang of it _and_ the confidence to go a step further. Which consisted of ‘doing the plane’, as Yuuri liked to call it.

 

“See Yura, if you lean more forward, your leg lifts further up almost automatically and when you stretch your arms all the way out and bend your knee back like this, it looks like you’re a flying plane!”

 

Yuuri admitted he was using this to fool around a little bit, but there wasn’t anything wrong with that, right? As long as it entertained his little son, he wasn’t even embarrassed.

 

“But Papa! You’re not flying, you’re standing!”

 

Yuuri blinked.

 

“Okay, well then let’s say we’re landing”, he reasoned, and actually skated around a little, before he came back to Yura, planning to come to a halt in front of him in the position in question.

 

However just before he loosened the tension in his muscles, someone grabbed him at the ribs and lifted him up. He was about to panic when-

 

“And then you take off again! Like this! And then you fly a few rounds, like this! But you can never, ever let go of the tension in your muscles when you do that because then it looks very ugly.”

 

Yuuri sighed exasperatedly once Viktor had put him down again.

 

“For the record, Yura, you won’t be-…” Yuuri cut himself off, realisation hitting him. Had- Viktor had just- lifted him! And _skated while lifting_ him.

 

What?!

 

“Me, too, Papa, I wanna fly, too!!!”

 

Viktor laughed, and made Yura do a small lap in the plane position, before he put his son through the same treatment Yuuri just had endured. But instead of almost getting a heart attack, Yura just laughed and squealed delightedly. Viktor didn’t put him back down on the floor either; instead he did something crazy that utterly horrified Yuuri.

 

Viktor threw Yura in the air- granted, it wasn’t all that high or anything but still- he had let go of the boy! The only reason Yuuri considered forgiving his alpha, was because he caught him as well, and no one got hurt. And Yura didn’t seem to be traumatised when he was hugged against Viktor’s chest.

 

No, the boy was laughing and seemed to be just fine. Thank god.

 

But Yuuri’s heart and nerves weren’t.

 

And he couldn’t even _say_ anything.

 

Actually, to hell with that. He skated close to Viktor, and whisper-screamed into his face.

 

“Are you crazy!?”

 

Viktor laughed, and put an arm around Yuuri pulling him close to them.

 

“Daddy! Do that again!”

 

“No.”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Viktor!”, Yuuri hissed. Quietly. “That’s dangerous!”

 

Viktor looked at him amusedly, before his eyes turned cold, and he stared Yuuri down.

 

“You don’t tell me what to do. Get back on the bleachers.”

 

Yuuri was hurt. He _knew_ he shouldn’t take that behaviour to heart, but… he wanted to be on the ice with Yura and Viktor some more. It didn’t help that he could see some regret in Viktor’s eyes, despite his alpha’s best efforts to hide it. But then again, he shouldn’t have dismissed the fact that they were in public right now.

 

He swallowed a sigh, and lowered his head.

 

“Yes, Master”, he replied monotonously and skated towards the exit.

 

“Daddy? Why does Papa call you…”

 

Yuuri didn’t hear the whole sentence, but he didn’t have to.

 

Well at least he wouldn’t have to help Viktor explaining that. So there was one good thing about the whole situation.

 

He only realised that the other skaters in the rink had completely stopped their own activities, when he got off the rink, and was on his way to the bleachers.

 

Everyone was staring at Viktor, which wasn’t surprising. Because it must’ve been… well, unexpected to see him back on the ice to say the very least.

 

Yuuri looked around for Yakov and noticed that even the old man seemed to be speechless. And dumbfounded. He had to suppress a laugh at that. It almost made up for being thrown off the ice.

 

And it was good to know that Viktor definitely hadn’t lost his touch when it came to surprising people; not that Yuuri didn’t already know that. But it was nice to not be at the receiving end of the man’s surprises for once, and to get to appreciate the reactions as well.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 When they got home, Yuuri was fed up with pretending. In fact, he was in a rather pissy mood.

 

They had just gotten back from having dinner at some fancy restaurant and he had been treated like dirt again.

 

It just wasn’t fair.

 

One restaurant a day was obviously all he could handle. No matter how much handholding and nuzzling Viktor had done in the car afterwards, Yuuri was sick of it.

 

He wasn’t angry at Viktor- how could he?! His alpha liked pretending about as much as Yuuri himself did- but he wasn’t the one who had been forced to sit at someone else’s feet and eat out of bowl that was meant for dogs.

 

Yuuri wouldn’t have been fine with it no matter what, but Yura had been there. And that was just- bad! What the hell was the kid supposed to think about him now?!

 

Viktor had probably explained a little bit to Yura as to why Yuuri had done that, but since they had been in public, he couldn’t have said anything else other than what he was _supposed_ to teach Yura and it _infuriated_ Yuuri.

 

He was embarrassed. Thoroughly.

 

All of them had gone straight to the bedroom once they’d gotten home, but- Yuuri wanted to be alone.

 

“I’m going to take a bath”, he announced and took off.

 

“Yuuri- wait!”

 

“No. Leave me alone.”

 

He closed the door to the bathroom a bit harder than he probably should’ve. Because he wasn’t angry at Viktor. He _wasn’t_.

 

He was just… humiliated.

 

Viktor would understand, right? He always did.

 

Sadly the walls here seemed to be rather thin.

 

“Daddy? Why are you lying?”

 

“Lying?”

 

“Yes! You said at the restaurant that Papa had to listen to you. But he never does! And- and why did he eat like a dog? Is he weird?”

 

“No!!! No no no, sweetie, Papa isn’t weird at all! Look, I didn’t lie to you. Yura, Papa has to listen to me outside, when there are other people around. But when we’re at home, and it’s only you, Papa, me, Chris, Georgi or Mila, Papa can do whatever he wants.”

 

“Why is there a difference?”

 

“Hmm I wonder. You like Papa the way he is, yes?”

 

“… as long as he isn’t eating off the floor…”

 

“Okay, well, you like Papa the way he is at home, yes?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“A lot?”

 

“Yes!!!”

 

Viktor chuckled.

 

Yuuri ignored the tears that were definitely not there right now.

 

“If you like him that much, you can ignore the weird things he’s forced to do in public, yes? Because what matters is how he is at home, and how much he loves you, too. Yes?”

 

“I guess… why is he forced?”

 

“Because… to many, many people it would be very weird if he didn’t do it like that.”

 

“Daddy? Are you stupid?”

 

“Yura! I told you before, you don’t call people stupid!”

 

“Sorry…”

 

There was a sigh.

 

“Now why did you say that?”

 

“Because you don’t make sense. People think Papa is weird if he doesn’t behave weird?”

 

“Yes. Because what’s weird to us is normal for almost everyone else.”

 

“So… Papa is normal outside… and weird inside… but the weird Papa is the right Papa?”

 

“No. Papa is always the right Papa.”

 

“He is?”

 

“He definitely is, yes.”

 

“Oh. So that means I can always like him?”

 

“Of course, sweetie. And if you always like him a lot, you can also ignore how he behaves when we’re outside, yes? Because he really doesn’t like doing those things. And I’m sure it’d make him sad if you thought of him as weird because of that.”

 

There was another gasp.

 

“He doesn’t?!”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“I don’t want Papa to be sad!”

 

“Neither do I.”

 

“So he has to do weird things outside… that he doesn’t like… but other people think it’s normal?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Yura…”

 

“Can’t Papa just… not do it? Or! Or! Can’t you just tell Papa not to do it?! He has to listen to you outside, right?!”

 

“Yura… there are rules.”

 

“Rules? Like a game?”

 

“Yes! Exactly like a game! See, the rules say that Papa has to do what I tell him. But the rules also say I can’t tell him to… do something that wouldn’t look normal to the other players.”

 

“Can’t you tell the other players that what you’re telling Papa to do is normal?”

 

“But that would be against the rules. And all of us would be kicked out of the game.”

 

“Oh… what are the rules? I don’t wanna be kicked out.”

 

“Oh sweetie. You won’t. Just go along with whatever Papa and I do and pretend it’s normal when we’re outside, okay? That’s the only rules you need to know for now. You’ll learn the rest once you get older.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise. Now, should we go and make some hot chocolate for Papa for when he gets out of the bath? I think he needs something sweet right now. And we could all cuddle for a bit before it’s time for bed. Sounds good?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Yuuri wasn’t crying. He _wasn’t_.

 

Yura was too young for a conversation like that, what was Viktor thinking?!

 

But- but he couldn’t help but feel relieved. Yura still liked him. And Viktor had somehow managed to make him accept the weirdness. And ignore it. At least it had sounded like it.

 

Yuuri sighed.

 

Why had he even been scared? He was stupid. He should’ve been there for that conversation and talked it out like the adult he was supposed to be.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They put Yura to bed together that night, in a room adjacent to their bed room. Which wasn’t even a kid’s room.

 

All of his tension had disappeared over that hot chocolate and Yura’s general adorableness. And because the way he’d treated Yuuri hadn’t changed after dinner. At all. Thanks to Viktor.

 

Yuuri sighed heavily once they’d closed the door to Yura’s improvised room.

 

“Viktor- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have behaved like that earlier… I was just…”

 

Viktor smiled at him.

 

And then hugged him. Tightly to his chest.

 

“There’s absolutely no need to apologise, darling. You haven’t done anything wrong. I can only imagine what… that… did to you. I swear I wouldn’t have chosen that restaurant if I had known about that. I’m sorry you had to go through that, darling.”

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

Viktor’s shoulders sacked when Yuuri had said that.

 

So he _had_ beaten himself up over it.

 

Idiot.

 

Yuuri kicked his alpha in the shin.

 

“Ouch! Yuuri, what was that for?!”

 

“Because you shouldn’t blame yourself either. And I didn’t hurt you anyway.”

 

Viktor chuckled.

 

“It didn’t.”

 

Yuuri sighed exasperatedly and just shook his head against his alpha’s pecs. Why was his man so silly?!

 

Not that he wanted him any other way.

 

“Are we good?”, Viktor asked quietly after they’d been hugging each other for a few more minutes.

 

“Of course we’re good”, he mumbled into Viktor’s shirt.

 

 

 

 

Once they got into bed, Yuuri cuddled up to his alpha. He was tired, yes, be he wasn’t ready to sleep quite yet.

 

“Viktor?”

 

“Hm?”, his alpha replied sleepily.

 

“What were you talking about to Yakov earlier? Can I ask that?”

 

“Of course you can. I just informed him that I told the reporters outside the rink that I’d hold a press conference tomorrow. And told him to get it organised somehow.”

 

“You’re impossible. What are you going to announce?”

 

Viktor opened one eye, so Yuuri could at least see the humorous glint in it, and smirked.

 

“You’ll see when I announce it.”

 

“You’re mean.”

 

“But you like me anyway, darling.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“Mh. Love you”, Yuuri said, already drifting off, snuggled up comfortably against his favourite place in the world- his alpha’s broad chest.

 

 

 

 

_Yuuri was sitting in a dark room, the only source of light being the fire in a fire place that hadn’t been restocked in what must’ve been quite a while. Still, he could tell that the walls were painted in a dark red, and that the floor was carpeted in black. He knew it was a carpet, because he was sitting on it. But what he didn’t know was how big the room was, or where the exit was. Though as far as the fire illuminated, the room was otherwise empty. Which was almost reassuring._

_Yuuri knew he should feel scared, being in an unknown, weirdly empty and dark room like that. But he wasn’t. He felt… he felt mellow._

_Yuuri heard voices then, voices that were coming closer, and that were talking with each other. It were- Yuuri frowned. Both voices were familiar, but they sounded so…_

_“Yuuri”, said his alpha in greeting, once he was within eyesight._

_“Viktor…” Yuuri didn’t quite know what to say. His alpha looked stunning, even though he looked just as he always did. He was wearing a black suit, this time with white pinstripes. As well as a wine coloured dress shirt. And the cloth in his breast pocket was in that same red. He looked the same, but he somehow looked different at the same time. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. Usually Viktor was relaxed around Yuuri, but now he was… he was looking like he was ready for battle in a meeting room or something._

_It was **hot**. _

_“Ah ah, Yuuri, that’s not how you address me properly now, is it?”_

_It… wasn’t?_

_Yuuri made a confused sound._

_“Come here, Yuuri.”_

_Yuuri obeyed, and crawled over to him._

_Why was he crawling?_

_“Such a good omega”, Viktor said and ruffled Yuuri’s hair gently._

_Were they… role playing again? If so, which role was Yuuri supposed to play exactly? Were they… were they role playing as a traditional alpha/omega couple?_

_“Now, how do you call me?”_

_Yuuri took a wild guess._

_“Master.”_

_“That’s right. Now, how do you greet me properly?”_

_Yuuri sat up on his knees, and nuzzled his head into his master’s abs._

_“I’ll let this one slide”, he chuckled lowly._

_“You were right, he really is adorable”, said…_

_Yuuri blinked. And drew back from his alpha’s stomach to get a better look at… Viktor?_

_Huh?_

_“I’m always right”, Viktor said._

_Yuuri was confused._

_For some reason there were two Viktors standing in front of him. One Viktor was definitely his alpha, and the other Viktor was… well. He was wearing his olympic jersey. And had that swoosh in his bangs he always used to have back when he was skating. But otherwise he looked exactly like his alpha._

_Skater Viktor crouched down next to Yuuri then, and ruffled his hair, in exactly the same way his alpha had done just a moment earlier. He even smelled the same, which was impossible. There were no same smells in two people, that was- just impossible. So that meant they were the same Viktor? Did he have 2 owners, who were the same person now?_

_“He is a little piggy, though. Why didn’t you do anything about that?”, skater Viktor asked, making Yuuri blush._

_“Why would I? He isn’t competing so there’s no need for that”, business Viktor answered. “And this way he’s a lot cuddlier anyway.”_

_Skater Viktor hummed. “True, this way there’ll be enough for both of us to hold onto. I like the squishiness.” He pinched the fat over his hips a little, not enough that it was painful, but enough that Yuuri got embarrassed._

_Because he realised only now that he was stark naked._

_Skater Viktor caught Yuuri’s jaw, and made him look at him._

_Seeing those blue eyes, and the gentle, oh so familiar expression made him lose any concern for how this was even possible. If there were two exact same Viktors, then that meant there’d just be more for Yuuri as well._

_“I heard you’re rather insatiable, so I decided to join in on your fun times. You won’t mind, of course.”_

_Fun times?_

_Oh! Skater Viktor was talking about sex!_

_Realising the meaning behind those words, Yuuri blushed scarlet, and was suddenly very aroused._

_He got to get fucked by two Viktors?!_

_Skater Viktor and business Viktor chuckled._

_“I think he’s very on board with that. You’re a good boy after all”, business Viktor cooed. And then crouched down to them as well, before he started stroking through his hair._

_“You should try kissing him”, business Viktor said to skater Viktor. “He really enjoys having his mouth ravished.”_

_Skater Viktor’s eyes twinkled, and he didn’t hesitate to kiss him. It was… interesting to have business Viktor still stroking his hair while he was being kissed thoroughly by skater Viktor. It was… really hot._

_Yuuri wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was wet already._

_Skater Viktor pushed against Yuuri’s shoulder, and then kissed him in a way that made Yuuri lean back more and more, until he was lying on his back. Yuuri had wrapped his arms around skater Viktor’s neck at some point as well, just to make sure he wouldn’t get too far away when he’d leant back._

_He heard business Viktor chuckle._

_“Leave some for me, will you?”, he warned, but it sounded amused._

_Skater Viktor chuckled into his mouth. And then moved to kiss his jaw… and neck… and collarbone… and chest._

_Yuuri was already breathing heavily, and looked at business Viktor for guidance, just in time to see his alpha taking his jacket off. Why was it that he looked even better in just the vest?_

 

_“_ _Master…”, Yuuri called his alpha, just before skater Viktor sucked at his nipple harshly._

_Yuuri gasped at the unexpectedly rough treatment._

_Business Viktor chuckled lowly again, but ignored him otherwise._

_Yuuri would’ve whined if skater Viktor hadn’t chosen this moment to grab his already hard dick. So he could just moan._

_“_ _Maybe he’s not such a good boy after all”, skater Viktor suggested._

_“_ _He has his devious moments. But he’s a darling most of the time.”_

_“_ _Master…”, Yuuri whined successfully this time. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the familiar touches of skater Viktor. But he wanted all of his alphas’ attention._

_Skater Viktor huffed. “Maybe you should shut him up. Preferably with your dick.”_

_Yuuri very much agreed with skater Viktor there._

_“_ _I_ _’_ _m already undressing. There’s no hurry now, is there?”_

_Yuuri whined involuntarily. Because god, he wanted his favourite dick in his mouth._

_“_ _I think our little omega disagrees. He seems rather impatient”, skater Viktor observed._

_“_ _Let him disagree then. He doesn’t have a say in what we’re doing to him, or when, for that matter.”_

_“_ _I can’t argue with that.”_

_Well, Yuuri wanted to argue, but then again, he also loved getting surprised by Viktor, no matter which one, and since they were role playing, he made himself shut up and listen to his masters. If they wanted him to be a good omega he would be a good omega and not demand anything. As long as they delivered at least._

_Skater Viktor had just started licking his dick, when business Viktor got on his hands and knees and crawled over to them in his naked glory. Yuuri didn’t know what was more distracting- the attention his dick was receiving, or watching his naked alpha crawl towards him with an utterly seductive look on his face._

_Once business Viktor was close enough, he proceeded to sit on Yuuri’s belly, before he leaned down, and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Yuuri’s hands went into his hair instantly, pulling him as close as possible. He fought against his alpha’s tongue playfully, trying to get into Viktor’s mouth, until he surrendered, after a rather short time and allowed Viktor full access._

_Yuuri whined when skater Viktor pulled off his dick, but couldn’t help mewling into business Viktor’s mouth when he felt skater Viktor’s tongue licking his omega parts._

_“I think I’ll have to shut you up sooner rather than later, after all”, business Viktor said amusedly._

_“Please, Master”, Yuuri almost begged. He wanted that dick in his mouth so goddamn much!_

_Business Viktor rolled his eyes exasperatedly._

_“Of course you’d want that. I can’t even pretend to be surprised.”_

_Skater Viktor chuckled between his legs, making Yuuri feel… really good. Somehow._

_Business Viktor got off of Yuuri then, and crawled behind Yuuri’s head, so Yuuri had to stretch his neck quite a bit until he was able to get him into his field of vision again._

_Business Viktor put a finger to the base of his throat then, and before Yuuri could lower his chin towards his chest, he moved that finger upwards, over his Adam’s apple, under his jaw, and up to his chin, which he tapped with the tip of his finger._

_“Perfect, Yuuri. Stay just like that. Only open your mouth.”_

_Yuuri obeyed quickly, opening his mouth as far as he could._

_Instead of getting the dick immediately though, he just got a kiss to his lower lip._

_“If you keep being a good boy and let me fuck your throat raw, we’ll give you a reward you’ll absolutely love”, business Viktor whispered._

_Well, Yuuri was definitely up for that. But he didn’t move and didn’t say anything. He wanted that glorious dick in his mouth right now and he wouldn’t help his alpha drawing it out longer than was necessary._

_Luckily, the man realised that Yuuri was getting impatient, and didn’t prolong it either, and finally, finally pushed the tip of Yuuri’s beloved dick into his mouth, all the was down into his throat, until he had business Viktor’s balls brushing against his nose. Yuuri felt his throat stretching a little, but there wasn’t any pain, nor any annoying gag reflex. He didn’t know just how far down the dick was now, but he could tell it was past his collar bone._

_It was amazing._

_And then business Viktor started moving- pulling his dick out of his mouth just a little, before he pushed in again. He started with rather gentle movements, probably thinking Yuuri wouldn’t be able to take it or something silly like that._

_Yuuri startled a little, when skater Viktor spread his legs further. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t even noticed when he’d stopped licking him! But now- oh he definitely felt the dick pressing into his vagina._

_“Give me his legs”, business Viktor said, and- oh… oh yes. It was a good thing Yuuri was flexible. Business Viktor had pulled his legs towards him, and spread them in the same movement, which had made skater Viktor sink into him deeply, but most importantly quickly. He didn’t let go of his ankles though. And skater Viktor was grabbing the back side of his thighs rather firmly. The Viktors definitely had a good hold on him and it did things to Yuuri._

_He just wished both of them would fuck him harder; they were still going pretty slow._

_Yuuri blinked his eyes open a little when he suddenly heard kissing sounds._

_Were… were his alphas kissing each other!? Without Yuuri?!_

_He wanted to whine, but- but… that was… also somehow very hot. He wanted to watch!_

_Skater Viktor let go of one of his thighs, and even though Yuuri was pretty far gone already, he just knew that he totally used that hand to touch business Viktor in some way._

_He whined._

_And heard the alphas part._

_“I think he wants more.”_

_“I think he just got jealous.”_

_“That’s basically the same thing.”_

_One of them huffed._

_And then skater Viktor slammed into him with full power._

_And business Viktor followed up soon after._

_Yuuri wanted to scream, or move, or just- something- but his screams were muffled, and the alphas had too good of a grip on him that he couldn’t even wind himself. It was frustrating enough to bring him to tears, but god did he enjoy it at the same time! He just wanted to let it out somehow!_

_Suddenly skater Viktor pulled out of him, only to release his cum on him a second later. Yuuri was a little bummed at not getting the knot, but at least that meant the fun wasn’t over yet._

_Of course it wasn’t, his throat was still being put to good use._

_“Oh? Done already?”_

_There was a huff._

_“He clenched.”_

_Viktor liked that?_

_Well…_

_Yuuri forced his throat to tighten into a swallowing motion, and sure enough, business Viktor stopped his motions, and shuddered heavily. Yuuri couldn’t taste any come, sadly enough, but he felt it shooting straight into his stomach. It was almost like that feeling he got when he drank too much at once._

_After business Viktor pulled his dick out of him as well, Yuuri wanted to- he wanted to do something, but he felt too wrecked to even move. And he hadn’t even orgasmed yet._

_It took him a while to get his breath back to anything that resembled normal, and when he was able to take notice of his surroundings again, he saw the Viktors making out right next to him. He wasn’t quite sure which Viktor was which at this point, but it wasn’t like it mattered anyway._

_He whined for being left out on the fun._

_One of the Viktors -skater Viktor?- smirked at him._

_“Look who already wants the attention back on himself.”_

_“He is rather greedy like that. I’m calling dibs on the vagina this time”, business Viktor murmured into skater Viktor’s neck._

_Skater Viktor chuckled, and moved to sit on Yuuri’s belly. However, he was facing towards his legs. Not that Yuuri minded getting a good look at the holy butt, but he wanted a kiss as well!_

_Business Viktor shushed him, while skater Viktor grabbed the back of Yuuri’s knees and lifted his legs, spreading them, until business Viktor had pushed his dick in, and then he pushed Yuuri’s knees together, and proceeded to hug the thighs close to him, his feet pressing against business Viktor’s shoulders._

_Something felt weird though. There was something in between his thighs, and it was… oh… okay. Skater Viktor was apparently fucking his thighs. Which… Yuuri couldn’t really care about. He didn’t mind it, but it wasn’t arousing either. He much rather focused on business Viktor’s dick inside him. Because that was definitely doing more interesting things to him._

_“Yuuri”, business Viktor snarled at him after a few moments._

_It made him look up from the butt, only to see his alpha’s narrowed eyes staring at him._

_“Who allowed you to play with your chest?”_

_Huh?_

_Oh…_

_He hadn’t even realized he’d done that._

_“Are you done being a good boy, Yuuri?”_

_He whined in apology. Yuuri never wanted to be done being good for Viktor._

_Skater Viktor wiggled with his butt then, before business Viktor could say anything else._

_“If you want to busy your hands you can play with my butt. But don’t play with yourself when we can’t see”, he allowed. Commanded. Yuuri didn’t know. He only knew that he grabbed that but very firmly and proceeded to massage it. As well as the hips. And he dug his fingernails into them when business Viktor rammed into him in that certain way._

_“Ah-“, skater Viktor shuddered, and slapped Yuuri’s hands away. And got off of him._

_Noticing Yuuri’s worried look, he smiled at him reassuringly._

_“I don’t want to cum yet, so I’ll just watch a little”, he explained, and started stroking his own dick with one hand, and Yuuri’s nipple with the other. Finally. Yuuri sighed and reveled in not only getting this amazing dicking, but also in feeling his alpha’s hands gripping him firmly around the waist, while his other alpha played with his chest. And kissed him. He just felt so wanted, it was indescribable._

_After what felt like seconds but could’ve been hours, skater Viktor pulled away from him, and went to push business Viktor’s shoulders, until he was lying on his back as well. He was still inside him, but he’d stopped moving, sadly enough._

_Yuuri leaned up on his elbows, only to see skater Viktor straddling business Viktor, and… kissing him? It definitely sounded like it. And it made Yuuri even harder than he already was, which he hadn’t thought was possible._

_Business Viktor grabbed skater Viktor’s butt tightly then, and skater Viktor started dry humping business Viktor’s abs. And both of them moaned._

_Yuuri was going to cum just watching those two if they wouldn’t stop anytime soon. So he wiggled his hips a little, to remind business Viktor that he was still inside him._

_His alpha groaned._

_“Our omega wants attention again.”_

_Skater Viktor threw an utterly sinful look over his shoulder then, staring Yuuri down._

_“Insatiable, are we?”_

_Yuuri whined._

_“Let’s see how well you’ll be able to take this then”, he said and turned towards Yuuri completely, though he was still sitting on business Viktor. And then he grabbed Yuuri’s butt, until business Viktor had put his feet underneath his butt cheeks, lifting him off the ground a little._

_Huh?_

_“Let’s hope you’re ready for this”, skater Viktor smirked at him, and proceeded to… to push his dick into him. Into his vagina. Even though business Viktor was already in there._

_Oh god._

_That- that stretch was- more than Yuuri could take- but- but he didn’t want to disappoint- and- and- it- it felt- oh-!_

_Yuuri cried out, though he didn’t know whether it was in pain or pleasure._

_He heard a smack._

_“Are you hurting him?”_

_“Did you just slap my butt?”_

_“I did. Now answer me.”_

_“He can take it. For now.”_

_Well._

_If his alpha said he could take it… he could._

_He’d just have to figure out how._

_It helped that skater Viktor entered him slowly, and gave his body time to adjust at least a little bit. The stretch still burned, but it was bearable. And… and looking down his body, and seeing that second, very pronounced bulge making its way deeper insider him was already enough motivation to see this through until the very end._

_God he was so uber aroused, he didn’t- he couldn’t handle-_

_He sobbed._

_Not agony, probably not in pleasure, but definitely in lust._

_When he felt skater Viktor bottoming out, he still didn’t know how he was feeling. Apart from full. He felt very full. Good full. Well, duh, how else was he supposed to feel when he was stuffed full of his masters’ dick._

_Skater Viktor started moving then. Slow at first, thankfully, but after a while he started putting some strength into his movements and- and business Viktor decided to start moving inside him as well at that point- and- and then skater Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s dick and- oh god- oh-… no-… god-_

_Yuuri’s muscles started convulsing heavily, and way too early._

_He came hard, but his alphas didn’t and they kept moving inside him relentlessly, until he came again. And again. And again. And again._

Yuuri woke up sobbing.

 

And confused.

 

Because hadn’t he just had the most amazing sex of his life? Why was he on a bed? And not on the floor? Shouldn’t he still be stuffed full of two dicks!?

 

He made an unintelligible noise, and pushed his dick into Viktor’s hand with a lot more force than Viktor had been using. One Viktor.

 

He sobbed again.

 

This wouldn’t do at all.

 

He spread his legs, hoping his alpha would get the message.

 

He did, luckily enough, though his eyes did widen when he saw just how wet Yuuri already was.

 

Still, he entered him carefully, and it did stretch him deliciously, but- but-

 

“Please”, Yuuri sobbed. “Give me everything. Don’t- don’t hold back. Please!”

 

Viktor bit his lip in hesitation for only a second, before he complied, and rammed all the way into him, only stopping to readjust his position a little after bottoming out. But he immediately pounded into Yuuri again when he was done, so it was okay.

 

Viktor didn’t hold back, luckily.

 

So when Yuuri closed his eyes, he could imagine himself back into the position he’d been in before he woke up.

 

He came after only seconds, but this time for real.

 

And Viktor kept fucking him, just as he’d done in his dream.

 

It made him cum a second time, before the first orgasm had a chance to ebb away completely. Yuuri was riding on this high all the way until Viktor knotted him, though he was pretty sure he’d passed out for a second or two in the meantime.

 

And when it sank in that Viktor had knotted him, and nuzzled his neck, and kissed all over his face in order to calm him down, Yuuri went back to sobbing. Grossly. Into his beloved alpha’s shoulder.

 

“Yuuri…”, Viktor whispered worriedly. “Just what were you dreaming?”

 

It took Yuuri a few moments to calm down. Which was stupid. He’d liked that dream, all of it. He didn’t even know why he was crying so much. Heck, he knew he felt a lot of things right now, and the only sadness he was feeling was because the dream was over already. But that was absolutely no reason to cry like this!

 

“Hey… darling?”

 

Yuuri somehow managed to make his eyes focus on Viktor. Only to realise how utterly distressed his alpha was.

 

“I’m sorry”, Yuuri whispered. “I don’t know why I’m crying. I had a nice dream.”

 

Viktor frowned at him.

 

“Yuuri, at least don’t be so obvious when you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying! It was- the dream was amazing! Maybe… I’m crying because it’s over already…”

 

“You were crying long before you woke up.”

 

Yuuri blinked.

 

“I was?”

 

“Yuuri… what did you dream?”

 

That- he couldn’t tell Viktor that, could he?! Maybe if he’d had dream sex with one Viktor he would’ve told him, but dreaming that there were two of him?! What if it made him feel like he wasn’t enough for Yuuri?! He didn’t want to risk something like that!

 

But if he didn’t tell Viktor he could think that Yuuri didn’t trust him or something. Which was even worse. Probably.

 

Yuuri whined.

 

“You’re blushing”, Viktor pointed out. 

“Because it’s embarrassing!”

 

Viktor’s eyes softened at that.

 

“Are you afraid I’d laugh at you?”

 

“Yes. No- I don’t know!” Yuuri took a deep breath. “I… I’m afraid you’ll… you’ll think less of me. I think… I might be turning into how omegas are supposed to be like and I’m afraid you’ll-“ Yuuri cut himself off when realisation dawned on Viktor’s face. He’d already said too much, hadn’t he?

 

“You dreamed about having sex. And you enjoyed yourself in that dream”, Viktor stated. It made Yuuri feel like he’d been caught cheating.

 

“I-! I-!”

 

“Shh, Yuuri it’s fine. Everyone has dreams like that once in a while. But I’m curious… will you tell me who your partner in your dream was?”

 

Yuuri could only gape at Viktor. Did his alpha think he’d dreamed of someone else?!

 

“You”, he answered in a way that heavily implied a ‘duh’.

 

Viktor had the gall to look surprised at that.

 

“And what did I do to you?”

 

Yuuri felt his face heat up even more.

 

“Ah…”

 

“Was it something you weren’t sure you liked?”

 

“No… I mean- I- I enjoyed it but-“

 

“But?” Viktor was looking increasingly worried the longer Yuuri stalled. And he didn’t want to worry Viktor. But- he couldn’t just tell him something like that!

 

“Why don’t you want to tell me, Yuuri? If it was a good dream, then-“

 

“Because! Because it’s not normal! It’s weird! And you’ll think I’m a freak for- for dreaming something like that! And- and you could- take it the wrong way, too and I don’t want that and- just-…”, Yuuri trailed off, not knowing what he should say to make Viktor understand his fears properly anymore.

 

There were a few moments of silence before his alpha started talking again.

 

“Will you tell me anyway? I promise I won’t think anything less of you. And I won’t laugh at you either. And since you already warned me I could take it the wrong way, I’ll make sure not to. Okay?”

 

Yuuri couldn’t believe he was actually considering to tell Viktor about… that.

 

“You have to swear all of that.”

 

“Of course, darling. I swear all of the above.”

 

Yuuri huffed.

 

And then took a deep breath that did nothing to calm him down.

 

And then he told Viktor about his dream. About the calling him master thing, that there were two of him and that… well, that he was crying because… uhh… orgasms? Maybe?

 

Viktor had looked at him very surprised at first, but once he’d gotten over it, his eyes had turned _really_ soft.

 

“Yuuri”, he sighed, once Yuuri was mostly done. “That was all?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

Viktor smiled.

 

“None of that makes you a freak, sweetheart. Fantasies like that are perfectly normal. Everyone has those dreams once in a while, and it’s not always stuff we know we’d be comfortable with in real life. If you enjoyed it in your dream that’s good. But since even your subconsciousness doesn’t seem to… long for anyone but me right now as well, I’ll assume you won’t ask to try this in real life, am I correct?”

 

Yuuri nodded firmly. There was _no way_ he’d ever want to have sex with anyone but Viktor. Ever.

 

“See. Now why would I be angry about you wanting me so much you’d even duplicate me? That’s a compliment, Yuuri.”

 

Well. If Viktor put it like that…

 

“I can think of some ways to try some that with you, _without_ needing a third person, if you should ever feel the desire to try it. Toys would do the trick just fine. Honestly, Yuuri. Compared to my own fantasies that dream was rather tame. Or, well, it wasn’t outrageous even generally speaking. Say, was that the first time you dreamed of having sex like that?”

 

Yuuri nodded, feeling a little lightheaded. Viktor really wasn’t hurt by that?! He thought the dream had been tame?! What?!

 

Viktor cooed at him.

 

“Then I guess that just means you’re finally getting completely comfortable with sex and me. It makes me really happy to know you dreamed that, and enjoyed it, most importantly. Thank you for telling me, darling”, Viktor said and kissed his nose.

 

Yuuri was probably blushing violet at this point. Because, sure, everything what Viktor had just said was kind of embarrassing, but Yuuri had noticed very well that his alpha had avoided talking about the master thing.

 

Viktor’s little speech had been nice, but it hadn’t reassured him completely.

 

His alpha frowned when he noticed it as well.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I- ahh… about the… calling you master thing… was- was that weird? You didn’t say anything and- well. I know I should be happy about not having to endure that kind of treatment- and I’m so thankful I don’t have to-! I mean- at home. And- and I still dreamed about it… in that way. Even though it’s- especially as an omega I shouldn’t have been that- that aroused by it, even if it was just a dream. That’s just- wrong.”

 

Viktor sighed deeply.

 

“Darling… how do I say this… Listen, Yuuri. No matter how you look at it, you are, and will forever be an omega, sweetheart. And when it comes to anything sexual, omegas are naturally submissive. It doesn’t necessarily mean your personality is submissive as well, because believe me, I know you better than that. But sex is a whole different story altogether. It’s when your instincts and desires are taking over and, well. There’s nothing much you can do about that.

 

“I have no need nor want to control everything you do on a daily basis and my ego isn’t so fragile that I need to suppress another person’s humanity in order to make myself feel better. But that also means you don’t really get what your instincts need sometimes. And I apologise for that. If…well. Would you like to try that out some time? Doing a role play where we get into ah… traditional alpha/ omega roles for sex? And _only_ for sex?”

 

How did Viktor always manage to make everything sound so logical?

 

Still, would he want that?

 

He didn’t know.

 

He was glad Viktor was never forcing him to do things, in private that is. And he got sick of it rather quickly when they were out in public and had to pretend. But- but Viktor had said it had to do more with instincts, and less with his personality, right? And no matter how much Yuuri wanted to fight against it, he knew he couldn’t change his dynamic. And- and what if his omega really… wanted to be dominated? Was it- was it even healthy for him to suppress that?

 

Yuuri bit his lip. It wasn’t like the thought of being dominated by Viktor during sex disgusted him or anything. Quite the opposite in fact.

 

Well. Didn’t that answer the question then?

 

He swallowed loudly.

 

“Y-yes… I think I want to try that…”

 

Somehow that answer had sparked a glint in Viktor’s eyes that almost scared Yuuri. _Almost_. It excited him more than anything, if he was completely honest with himself.

 

“Okay. We’ll have a lot to talk about tomorrow then.”

 

“Tomorrow?!” Yuuri didn’t know if he’d have any courage left by tomorrow!

 

“Yes, tomorrow. It’s gonna be a busy day and we need all the sleep we can get until the alarm goes off, yes?”

 

Well. Yuuri couldn’t really argue with that. So he just sighed. And pouted.

 

“Fine.”

 

Viktor chuckled at him, and moved them carefully until Yuuri was lying on top of his alpha comfortably, his favourite dick still buried deep inside him.

 

He really hoped the knot wouldn’t deflate until he’d fallen asleep. He didn’t think he could handle being empty right now.

 

“Good night, love”, Viktor whispered and pressed a kiss on top of his head.

 

Yuuri snuggled his head closer to his alpha’s chest, wishing him a good night as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I hope the smut made up for the wait.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it! Any ideas what Viktor is going to announce? ;D
> 
> Oh yeah, also! If you follow my Twitter @nana_8493vyb , you'll find a link to the discord thingy I created a only a few days ago for this fic! I post previews there, answer random questions about this au and stuff, so if any of that interests you, feel free to join us over there! <3


	48. Sweet Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmmm... hi? Anyone here? >.<
> 
> Gosh, I'm so sorry it took me this fucking long to update x_x first I got laryngitis and was completely out for the count, then, just when I was healthy again, I had to go to Japan already, and... somehow time just flew? And I didn't get anything done at all hobby-wise? I actually only came back from Japan last friday night and I'm still fighting the jet lag a little lol so... this chapter might not be the best I've ever written? >.< but everything happening in there is very neccessary for the plot to progress so please stick with me ^-^;; (if you're even still here lmao)
> 
> Also. God. I know I'm still so very far behind on replying to comments x.x And I am so, so, so sorry about that because all of your comments just really mean so much to me! I'll definitely reply to every single one of them, I swear to god I will! It just might take some time >.< I'm so sorry ._.
> 
>  
> 
> so yeah... enjoy? ^-^;;

Yuuri let himself fall onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

 

The morning had been… good.

 

Viktor had been perfect, as always, and Yura had been a sweetie, as usual. But still.

 

Both of them had left not even 5 minutes ago and Yuuri felt… off.

 

Twitchy.

 

Which was stupid. Viktor had told him he’d just go and drop Yura off at the rink. And that he would come back here immediately afterwards. There was absolutely no reason for him to feel so- so _antsy_.

 

He couldn’t possibly be that dependent on having Viktor in his immediate surroundings. Could he?! If he was then that definitely wasn’t healthy. Viktor shouldn’t have to babysit Yuuri at all times. He was a grown man for god’s sake. He could handle being alone for an hour! Heck, he should be able to handle a week without Viktor just fine!

 

But he knew he wouldn’t.

 

He sighed again, knowing very well that he should probably do something about this. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if Viktor felt that same attachment towards him as well.

 

He knew Viktor loved him. But… how much? It obviously wasn’t enough to want to mate him. Because if that was the case, then Viktor wouldn’t give a flying fuck about his dynamic. Right?

 

He heaved another sigh and hugged a pillow tightly to his chest.

 

How would Yuuri ever be able to make Viktor go so crazy for him that he’d be willing to- to keep Yuuri close to him? He knew he didn’t have much to offer, but-

 

No but.

 

Of course Yuuri didn’t have anything to offer; he was an omega. He was basically useless outside of the bedroom.

 

Only… that wasn’t true, he realised, blinking.

 

Right.

 

Yuuri was doing Viktor’s finances. And kind of raising Yura. And Viktor liked his cooking. And he was going to teach Yuuri quads once they got back to Devonshire. And-

 

And he’d asked him to be patient.

 

Right.

 

Yuuri wasn’t being fair. He’d promised Viktor that. Of course he would need time to come to terms with… with changing his whole perspective on life.

 

He sighed.

 

Patience. He needed to be patient with Viktor. Just like Viktor had been patient with him. He could do that much. He would just… show Viktor how important he was to Yuuri. Somehow. Maybe that would make it easier for his alpha somehow.

 

He sighed again.

 

And switched the tv on. Not that he would be able to understand anything. But maybe could find BBC or something?

 

 

 

 

Yuuri jumped up as soon as he heard the front door open. He dashed out of the living room, and into the entrance hall, and jumped straight into Viktor’s arms.

 

Of course his alpha had caught him. At the butt. But that was fine. He nuzzled his alpha’s neck, and greedily sniffed to smell all of that sunshine scent.

 

It did wonders to calm his soul.

 

Viktor chuckled at him though, which wasn’t very nice.

 

“Awww, did my sweet darling miss me that much?”, he cooed.

 

Yuuri just nodded into his neck, successfully stopping his alpha’s laughter.

 

“Really?!” He sounded surprised for some reason.

 

So Yuuri nodded again.

 

“But I was only gone for… 45 minutes…?”

 

“I still missed you.”

 

Viktor huffed.

 

“Well then… care to share how you managed the weeks in London without me?”

 

Yuuri… didn’t have an answer to that question. How _had_ he managed to survive that!?

 

“I don’t know”, he answered, sounding confused even to his own ears.

 

Viktor kissed his cheek.

 

Which wouldn’t do.

 

So Yuuri kissed his mouth, as soon as Viktor was done.

 

“You’re very cuddly today”, his alpha chuckled.

 

Well. It wasn’t like Yuuri could help that he liked being as close to Viktor as physically possible.

 

“Yuuri… do you want to have our little talk before or after the press conference?”

 

Couldn’t they just stay here like this forever?

 

“When is the conference anyway?”, he mumbled.

 

“At 3 pm.”

 

“Far from here?”

 

“Well. We should be there a little earlier, so we should probably leave at 1:30? That’s what you’re asking right?”

 

Yuuri nodded. It meant they’d have about 3 hours until then.

 

Yuuri sighed. He did that a lot today.

 

“Now.”

 

Viktor hesitated.

 

“If you changed your mind and don’t want to-“

 

“I didn’t change my mind. I’m sorry. Just… ignore me. I’m feeling weird today.”

 

“Weird good or weird bad?”

 

That… was a good question. He wasn’t feeling _bad_ , but… anxious, for some reason. Which definitely wasn’t _good_.

 

“Weird bad.”

 

“Oh… then maybe we should postpone-“

 

“No.”

 

“Yuuri”, Viktor sighed. “What’s going on with you? Tell me?”

 

“I don’t know”, Yuuri murmured honestly. “I just- I was fine this morning, but after you and Yura left I suddenly felt really down and- I had some stupid thoughts and stuff but I know they were stupid and… I don’t know. I just really missed you.”

 

“What thoughts did you have darling?”, his alpha asked in a murmur now as well. And started walking.

 

“… just… that it’s not healthy… to miss you as soon as I don’t see you. And that I shouldn’t act like a baby. And that I need to give you space, because you don’t love me as much I love you and I shouldn’t annoy you and I know that, and I know I just need to keep telling myself not to push you and that you _do_ like me but- it’s just- hard when- when you’re not with me… or at least close to me… I’m pathetic… I’m sorry.”

 

Viktor sat him down on a chair gently, and crouched down in front of him, taking both of his hands into his own before he answered.

 

“Yuuri… you’re not pathetic. You’re a sweetheart”, his alpha sighed and looked at him guiltily. “I- I think I know what might be causing you to miss me so easily…”

 

“You do?”

 

“Maybe. Yuuri, be honest with me please. Did you feel… when I left with Yura, did you feel… abandoned?”

 

Oh.

 

So that’s what he was feeling.

 

Yuuri could feel the truthfulness of that description deep within him.

 

He gave a tiny, reluctant nod. Because he was aware of how stupid it was to feel that way.

 

Viktor sighed and looked even more guilty.

 

“I’m afraid that may be my fault darling. It was too soon to leave you alone after your heat for an extended amount of time when I went back to home to Devonshire. At the time I thought it was fine because I didn’t think you’d be… attached to me on such a deep level. I should’ve known better than to assume things. I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri wasn’t going to point out that. Viktor couldn’t really have done anything about it.

 

“It’s been almost 2 months since then… I don’t think that’s it.”

 

“A lot has happened in that time, darling. If the separation is the cause, then of course the effect would only set in afterwards, not during it. And then, when you lost your memory… well, I don’t know, we were almost always close to each other anyway. I think that could very well be the reason. And I am very sorry I had to leave like that.”

 

“It’s not your fault. I just need to stop acting like a baby.”

 

Viktor sighed, and bit his lip, before he shook his head.

 

“Just… tell me if it doesn’t get better in a month or two, okay darling?”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Are you sure you want to have that talk right now?”

 

Yuuri sighed exasperatedly.

 

Viktor chuckled.

 

“Okay, fine. I’ll just go and grab my iPad.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Well then Yuuri. Let’s start, shall we?”, Viktor began, suddenly all business like.

 

So business like in fact, that Yuuri felt like he was having a business meeting. An intimidating business meeting. At the dining table. Wearing pj pants.

 

“Sure”, he squeaked.

 

Viktor smirked.

 

“Now, before we go into any details at all, I want you to think about this, Yuuri. When we play, do you want to be a good omega, or a bad omega?”

 

“I- why would I want to be a bad omega?!”, he asked appalled.

 

Viktor’s faces softened considerably at that.

 

“Not _actually_ bad, darling. Maybe disobeying, feisty, hard to control is a better description. I dare say it’d be the route with more punishments, and more pretend-anger on my part.”

 

Yuuri shook his head vehemently.

 

“I want to be good.”

 

“Even when we’re playing?”

 

“Always. I hate nothing more than when you’re angry with me. Even if it’s only pretended.”

 

“Okay then, a good omega it is. Now, last night you basically told me that you have a size kink. Does the thought of having your vagina stretched and being stuffed full still arouse you?”

 

Yuuri blushed scarlet at the sheer nonchalance Viktor was talking with.

 

And the thought of … that… happening to him in real life.

 

“Yes…”

 

“What else do you fantasise about? I know we had a talk about kinks before, but it seems you developed quite an appetite since then. So tell me everything that you thought about wanting to try. Don’t hold back.”

 

Yuuri swallowed loudly. But he knew he had to be truthful here.

 

“I… I like it a lot when you… Uhh… wear suits. Or- you know… without the jacket. That- that’s just- _hot_. And… well, hearing you talk in Russian does funny things to my stomach as well…” Yuuri trailed off when he noticed the corners of Viktor’s mouth twitching.

 

“What? Why are you laughing?” And why was his alpha laughing _already_?!

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. But you’re just too cute. I asked about your kinks and you just- start talking about me and what I do. I’ll definitely write those down, but tell me more about things that involve you directly, sweetheart.”

 

Oh…

 

“Uuhhh… I like it when you bite me? And… and uhh… play with my… chest?”

 

Viktor smiled at him almost proudly.

 

“All of your chest, or you nipples specifically?”

 

God. Yuuri could himself blush up to his ears.

 

“N-nipples…but also… all of it? But… nipples feel… _really_ good…”

 

“Okay. Keep going, you’re doing great, darling.”

 

“I-… I want to try out… the spanking a little more… I mean! Not- not in a way that makes me cry again! But- as-… ahh…”

 

“Not as punishment, but as a form of play, yes?”

 

Yuuri nodded, still embarrassed beyond belief about the topic they were discussing so shamelessly.

 

“And what else?”

 

Yuuri frowned.

 

“I… don’t know if that counts but… I just… like it a lot to just… err… to have you… inside me. After sex. I mean- even after the knot. Like- when- when we’re not doing anything? Just- you know… having you… there…”

 

“You mean… feeling connected on a physical level?”, brows furrowed in concentration.

 

“Yes.”

 

Viktor hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Would it be preferable to you to do that before or after sexual acts or would you also enjoy doing that randomly, without adding anything else?”

 

Yuuri blinked.

 

“I’m not sure I follow.”

 

“Let’s say we’re role paying in an office setting, and you came to an appointment to early. I could position you in a certain way that would allow me to be inside you, even in a flaccid state, and keep doing my work like that. And do nothing else as a “punishment” for being early.”

 

Yuuri frowned.

 

“I’m not sure… I- I like the idea but not in- in the play setting? I- I mean that honestly sounds more like something I’d like to do when we aren’t up for actual sex, but just cuddle before sleeping or something. Or- while falling asleep. I- I’d like that a lot I think…”

 

Okay he’d admitted it, now where was the hole he could disappear into?!

 

Viktor looked at him with a…soft look in his eyes? Huh?

 

“I’m so happy you’re being honest, Yuuri. Is there anything else you’re curious about?”

 

“Well…the ones we talked about trying out before?”

 

“I agree on that with restrictions. The biting you already mentioned, as well as bondage are the only things I would like to… Well. To be quite honest with you Yuuri, I don’t think blurring the lines is the best thing to do at this point. You’re only just starting to feel really secure with me, and I don’t want to risk setbacks. It might happen that you can’t completely separate the playroom from real life, and that’s the one thing I want to avoid at all costs. I’m willing to do soft bondage with you outside the playroom, and the… more extreme stuff is something we should keep locked in there, yes? I already bit you many times during sex up until now, so I guess we’ll just have to take that as a risk factor if you want that.”

 

“Wait- so what we do in the playroom won’t get into the bedroom… is that what you’re saying?”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“But…why is that such a big deal? I don’t think I’ll have trouble separating…”

 

“Because, darling, while I do enjoy being called master in the playroom, it’s not what I want our relationship to be like in real life. I know society disagrees, but you’re very important to me, Yuuri, and I always want to know your real feelings. When I do something stupid I want you to tell me off, and scream and tell I’m insufferable. I want you to be snarky and grumpy in the morning and I want you to show me when you’re genuinely happy with surprise hugs and I want you to randomly kiss and seduce me just because you feel like it.

 

“That’s not going to happen in the playroom, Yuuri. Please realise that. When we’re in the playroom, the only things you’ll mostly say will be ‘yes, master’, ‘thank you, master’, and in the worst case the safeword. You will be holding back your anger if I do something you think is stupid, and you will control the way you let out your happiness. It’s not… real, for lack of a better word.

 

“Imagine the playroom as our little fantasy world, okay? Like a dreamland. What happens in there, stays in there. It won’t have anything to do with the way we live our day to day life in the real world. Do you understand that?”

 

“I… yes. But… isn’t it… I mean… basically the playroom will be a window into the world of how normal alpha/omega relationships are supposed to be like, right? I-“

 

“No”, Viktor interrupted him before he sighed. “I won’t ever be as cruel to you as that, Yuuri. It’s still supposed to be fun. And imitating that sort of relationship wouldn’t be fun for me at all. Yes, I’ll be dominating you, and yes, you’ll do everything I say… but that’s exactly why we’re having this talk now, Yuuri. So that I won’t demand anything from you that you’re unwilling to comply with. Omegas don’t usually have that comfort, sweetheart, and neither a safety net in the form of a safe word. You remember that, yes?”

 

Well… that… that made a lot of sense. And god, Yuuri was so stupid for thinking Viktor didn’t really love him. _So_ stupid.

 

“Yes.”

 

Viktor went back to smiling at him then, losing the gravity that had marred his face during his little speech.

 

“Well then let’s get back on topic. You said you liked having me inside you… and I know the little bulge you get when I am turns you on quite a lot. So I’m wondering Yuuri, how would you feel about some marathon sex and taking as much of my cum as you possibly can? And keeping it in for a while?”

 

Yuuri could feel his _toes_ blushing. And his head exploding.

 

Viktor smirked at him.

 

“I- I think- I wouldn’t mind that”, he stammered pathetically.

 

“I’ll put it down then. Is there anything else that comes to mind, darling?”

 

“Uhhh… I don’t think so?”

 

“Then I will make some suggestions. Tell me if you want to try them or not, okay?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“Temperature play?”

 

“… how does that work?”

 

Viktor smiled at him fondly exasperated.

 

“I keep forgetting just how innocent you are, sweetheart. It’s using things like ice cubes or liquid candle wax on you.”

 

Yuuri cringed.

 

“That sounds painful… are you sure that’s even safe?”

 

“If it wasn’t safe I wouldn’t suggest it, Yuuri. There a candles specifically produced to use for this, to make it feel more pleasurable than painful. And ice cubes… well. Ice is ice. If you’re not up for it, it’s fine. But tell me honestly, Yuuri.”

 

“It’s not painful?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“Have you done that before? I mean… did you get… Uhh…”

 

“Yes, I had Chris do that to me a few times. I enjoyed it.”

 

Oh. Well.

 

“I- I think I want to try it then…”

 

“You think?”, Viktor frowned at him. “Do you want to think about it some more before you tell me your final answer?”

 

“No. I want to try. You say it doesn’t hurt and I trust you.”

 

Viktor blinked at him, pausing.

 

“Well… if you’re sure…”

 

“I am”, Yuuri reassured. Really, he was grateful his alpha was so worried about him, but it did get a little annoying sometimes. Just a tiny little bit though. Very tiny.

 

“Okay then… I know you didn’t have a great first experience with toys… but would you want to try playing with those?”, Viktor asked then.

 

Yuuri decided to not tell him about his deepthroat training right then and then.

 

“I- I don’t mind toys.” Heck, if he wasn’t bothered by having something as huge as Viktor’s dick inside him, he wouldn’t mind having a little toy inside him either. And that one time he had… well, that was a different story altogether. And way before Viktor had attempted to get him comfortable with being touched there. He was _sure_ it would be fine.

 

“Okay then. Let’s stop it here for now. We can always add and remove things from our little list here later, but for now I think we have good start. So let’s go over the rules, yes?”

 

Yuuri blinked. There were more rules than he already knew of?

 

“Sure…?”

 

“Good. First off, we’ll have to decide on a safeword. It needs to be neutral, and not something you might accidentally scream out when you don’t mean it. But it has to be simple enough that you can remember it at all times, even in a haze. Anything that comes to mind?”

 

“Showa.”

 

Viktor blinked at him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

His alpha looked utterly confused- it was adorable. Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Well, you’re born in 1988, right?”, Yuuri asked, succeeding in confusing Viktor even more.

 

“Yes?”

 

“And in Japan that’s the year Shōwa 63. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get the year right when I’m… that far gone… but I’ll definitely be able to remember the name of the era. And it’s definitely something I won’t say on accident…”

 

“Yuuri! That’s perfect! Showa it is! Did I pronounce that right?”

 

Yuuri felt somehow very giddy at hearing Viktor’s attempt at Japanese. Gosh his alpha was so cute sometimes!

 

“Almost! It’s Shōwa.”

 

“Shōwa”, he tried again.

 

“That- was actually perfect.” Damn. His alpha really _was_ a genius.

 

Viktor smirked a little to smugly. So Yuuri kicked him. Just a little.

 

“Stop that.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Looking like that.”

 

Viktor gasped in horror.

 

“You want me to undergo plastic surgery?! Am I not pretty enough for you?! Yuuri?!”

 

Yuuri heaved a long suffering sigh. And facepalmed while waving his other hand around, obviously giving up.

 

“The safeword is decided then. Any other rules?”, he asked, desperately wanting to get back on track.

 

Viktor laughed at him.

 

But luckily not for long.

 

“Okay, Shōwa it is then. Yes, Yuuri. Now, I said we’d only do this kind of thing in the playroom, but I want the transition area to be the hallway in front of that room. I don’t think I ever showed you that part of the house, but there’s a door in the library that leads to the playroom and the heat room. When we decide to play, I want you to go into that hallway, undress, kneel down next to your _neatly folded_ clothes, and wait until I get there. I will always make sure you’re really up for it right then and there and will only get into the real play mood after I put the leash on your collar.”

 

“What do you mean by real play mood?”

 

“What I mean is… well, we will be focusing on the traditional alpha/omega play, yes? And what does that mean, Yuuri? How will I treat you?”

 

Huh?!

 

“Uhhh…” ‘like trash’ probably wasn’t the answer Viktor wanted to hear from him. “Not as nicely as you usually do?”

 

Viktor looked at him sadly.

 

“No, darling that’s not the point. I will always treat you nicely. How could you ever fully trust me if I didn’t? No, what I mean is that you will show me all the… submissive traits an omega has.”

 

Yuuri thought he might be getting it now. 

 

“So… you want me to start acting submissive towards you as soon as I’m leashed?”

 

“Yes. And of course only ever when we’re in that hallway. There will be no surprise play outside of that area, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri thought it was a little peculiar, but then again, when was Viktor ever normal? And it wasn’t like he minded. At all.

 

“So I’ll wear the collar when we uhh.. play?”

 

“But of course you will. I can’t have my omega running around without his collar now, can I?”, his silly alpha asked, winking.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 

“The horror”, he deadpanned, and- and actually succeeded in making Viktor laugh outright.

 

A real laugh.

 

Because of Yuuri.

 

And not even because he’d embarrassed himself.

 

… Wow.

 

Once he got some time to himself he’d have to think about why that made him feel so… good.

 

Sadly though, Viktor got a hold of his outburst rather quickly. But no matter, Yuuri would make him laugh again. Definitely.

 

“Unimaginable, I know. Anyway, darling, we’ll go over this again later tonight, or tomorrow. We need to get ready.”

 

And so they did.

 

 

 

 

Viktor was going to be the death of him. For one reason or another, but today it was because of his suit.

 

He was wearing pinstripes.

 

Just like in his dream from last night.

 

Yuuri blushed scarlet when his alpha had come out of the closet. Literally, _not_ figuratively.

 

Oh god.

 

And he had that swish in his hair. Just like skater Viktor had in his dream.

 

Real Viktor really was a combination of those two Viktor’s he’d dreamed of. Which made him the best Viktor. Yuuri was so, so lucky to get the best Viktor in actual real life.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Huh?!”

 

“Are you done drooling over me?”

 

While blushing a shade deeper than purple and cursing his alpha to five different hells, Yuuri managed to nod.

 

“And did you put the belt on?”

 

Yuuri nodded again. He’d put more than just the belt on, too. In fact, he was wearing rather nice clothes. Of course he looked nowhere near as amazing as Viktor did, but he was honestly fine with that. In fact, given his status in society, he preferred not having to look his best when going outside.

 

Viktor could stand in the spotlight for as long as he wanted, shining as brightly as the superstar he was here in Russia. Yuuri would happily stand behind him; he didn’t want attention, not if it didn’t come from Viktor at least, and he was happy that his alpha didn’t feel the need to doll him up and show him off like an accessory.

 

Well, he had suggested pushing Yuuri’s hair back, but when he’d explained to him that there was no need for that, because he didn’t want to make an effort at looking good for anyone but Viktor, his alpha had agreed instantly and almost ordered him to keep it tousled.

 

Really, Yuuri sometimes wondered how he’d gotten so far with his business if it was this easy to manipulate the man.

 

 

 

 

 

Apparently Viktor was going to hold the press conference at a hotel. A _fancy_ hotel.

 

Yuuri had still been distracted by the elaborate hallways, when his leash as well as the chain to his belt was being pulled. By Viktor, luckily.

 

“Yuuri… I was just made aware that… well. Since we’re inside, in no hurry and in a… comfy environment… people are wondering why you’re allowed being on eye level”, Viktor sighed. And then continued in a whisper.

 

“I’m so sorry darling, I think you’ll have to crawl around for now. I promise I won’t walk around much.

 

Yuuri couldn’t even bring himself to be surprised.

 

“Do I have to undress, too?”, he asked the floor.

 

“No.” Viktor response came without hesitation; Yuuri had to hold back a smile.

 

He sank to his hands and knees, but was so surprised to see Viktor crouching down in front of him that he almost looked him in the face.

 

His alpha hugged him then, as well as he could in this position, and kissed his head.

 

“I’m sorry you have to go through that”, he whispered.

 

But before Yuuri could mess up by replying, Viktor was called.

 

The sound of shutters started as soon as they’d entered the… hall. Yuuri couldn’t help but sneak glances at- everything.

 

The hall was huge, the walls and ceiling where white, and there was at least a ton of gold carvings all over the place. And there were several huge chandeliers as well, almost looking as impressive as the ones Viktor had in his entrance hall back at home. And thankfully the parquet wasn’t cruel to his knees. There was even a pillow next to the chair Viktor was probably supposed to sit on.

 

Yakov was there as well, Yuuri realised a little belatedly. As well as two other people he didn’t know. However he assumed them to be some sort of business associates.

 

As soon as Viktor sat down, the chatter in the hall quieted down.

 

“I want to start by thanking all of you to make time in your busy schedule to attend this conference on such short notice. I have to admit that I didn’t quite expect the hall to fill out like this.

 

“Now, as I didn’t specify what my announcement will be about, I will get straight to the point.

My son, Yuri Nikiforov, has decided on becoming a competitive figure skater.” There was an uproar at the mention of Yura. Because of course there was, Yuuri reminded himself, nobody knew Viktor had a son to begin with. This fact alone would be considered big news.

 

But Viktor just talked over it.

 

“And I have decided to be his coach. He is 5- soon to be 6 years old, and has only just begun training. However, I will be training him among 2 other highly qualified trainers.

 

“I’m planning to get Yuri up to competition level by next year. Of course, just as I myself did, he will be competing for Russia, given that his birth place is Moscow and that his mother and me are Russian nationals as well.”

 

There was another uproar.

 

“Now regarding Blizko. I have decided to keep running it. However in order to train my son accordingly, I will cut back my direct influence on the Russian and American branches, the biggest ones, as you all know. I will have Mr. Leroy here, who has done a wonderful job of heading the Canadian branch, assigned as the head of the US branch as well.

 

“As for the Russian branch, Mr. Plisetsky will take over most of the work that I’ve been doing up until now. Of course I will still be involved with, and make the last overall relevant decisions. I chose these two employees to take over their new respective roles, because they have proven themselves time and time again to be trustworthy employees of mine and I feel like they will be able to continue working hard and keep improving on what my company stands for, without me looking over their shoulders at all times.“

 

Viktor kept talking for a while longer, but honestly, Yuuri had started to tune out.

 

He hadn’t gotten a good look at the men that had already been there when they entered, but he had taken note that one of them looked significantly older than the other.

 

Which was why had to fight against his curiosity now. He desperately wanted to get a look at the people Viktor was going to trust so much with his company, just to make sure he didn’t make a mistake. Not that Yuuri could judge. Or have a say in it either way.

 

But still. It made him agitated.

 

Suddenly there was a hand on his head, stroking gently through his strands. Yuuri didn’t even care that he was on full display underneath the table, he leaned into his alpha’s touch gratefully.

 

It calmed him down so much in fact, that he could start paying attention again when the media people started asking questions. Without worry clouding his mind. Huh.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, who is the mother of your son?”

 

And _of course_ they would start by asking questions about Viktor’s private life, instead of the bombshells he’d dropped regarding his business.

 

“I don’t believe the name matters. She passed away a few years ago. I’d prefer to keep her anonymous.”

 

“Last time we saw you appear publicly, you had another omega with you. Have you started keeping more than one at a time?”

 

“No. My previous omega couldn’t be trained to behave accordingly around a child, which is why I had to get rid of her.”

 

“You seem enamoured with this one.”

 

“He’s proven himself to be quite… worthwhile. He gets to enjoy a few privileges because of that. However, he knows those will be taken away from him as soon as he starts misbehaving.”

 

“What kind of privileges does he get to enjoy?”

 

“Hmm… he helped me quite a bit recently with something rather important, you see. That’s why I’m allowing him to have his own territory in my house.”

 

There were gasps throughout the hall.

 

“Outside his cage?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

There was a stunned silence in the room, and Yuuri could feel every single eye on him. It was scary. What if he did something to mess up now?!

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, why haven’t you told us about your son before?”, someone changed the topic.

 

“Because I wanted him to have a normal life away from the eyes of the public. Obviously that’s going to be impossible now that he’s gotten into figure skating himself.”

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, I couldn’t help but notice the absence of your cane. Has your leg healed after all?”

 

“My legs have improved a lot over the course of the last few months, yes. I was even able to skate with my son a little yesterday.”

 

There was another uproar. Viktor was really good at creating those, to nobody’s surprise.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, you’re assigning the head of the Canadian branch as the head of the US one. Does that mean those branches are going to fuse?”

 

“That is exactly what it means. However this will have absolutely no effect on our customers. There will be more detailed announcements on that matter within the week.”

 

“Do you always allow your omega to wear clothes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He looks very different to your previous omegas. Why have your tastes changed so drastically?”

 

“This one wasn’t actually chosen by me. Mr. Feltsman gave him to me as a present. My tastes haven’t changed, but I can disregard my preferences and appreciate an omega willing to work hard to please me over superficial attraction any day.”

 

Yuuri… was concerned. Not that he was surprised that he wasn’t Viktor’s type, but… still. Having it confirmed left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, will you remarry?”

 

“Yes, in due time.”

 

“Who will be the new spouse?”

 

Viktor hesitated, for the first during the already hour long press conference. The media people noticed it as well, which worried Yuuri more than it probably should.

 

“I will decline to answer that for now.”

 

That caused yet another uproar, unsurprisingly.

 

But at least it was soon over after that, which, stupidly, Yuuri had been relieved about.

 

He hadn’t known that Viktor was supposed to stay afterwards and talk to his employees.

 

Which was stupid. Because duh. Of course he would.

 

The good thing was that they did in fact leave the hall full of reporters, but the bad thing was that he didn’t have a pillow for his knees anymore and after more than an hour of kneeling, well. It hurt.

 

“I’m terribly sorry I can’t stay any longer right now, but there’ll be enough time for us to get into a meeting at the company tomorrow. We’ll have to-“

 

“Excuse me for interrupting you, Sir”, said the younger one- Leroy?- of the two suddenly. “Of course there will be no problem to have that meeting tomorrow. However, I wanted to invite you to the 5th anniversary party of my wedding. Which will also be tomorrow… At 7 pm. I would be very honoured if you attended.”

 

Yuuri was dying to see Viktor’s face right now, but he wasn’t going to fail his alpha _now_.

 

“Oh. You married your omega, didn’t you?”

 

“Ah… yes.”

 

Viktor hummed.

 

“I will, if you agree to tell me just what in the world made you want to do something so… bizarre. I want to understand it first before I celebrate it.”

 

The Leroy guy swallowed audibly.

 

“I will try my best to explain my ah…motivation.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll see you in my office then.”

 

“Today?!”

 

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

 

“O-of course not, Sir. Is- is 6:30 pm going to be fine?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Bizarre?

 

It wasn’t that bizarre. Yuuri knew Viktor had to put an act on, but alphas marrying omegas wasn’t unheard of. At all. True, it wasn’t common, but there were cases of it happening in the news every few months. Why was Viktor pretending to be that surprised?!

 

Yuuri got pulled out of his thoughts by the tugging of his leash. He looked up, a little annoyed at having lost his train of thought, only for Viktor to glare at him coldly.

 

Shit.

 

That was right, they were still in public.

 

Yuuri whined quietly and apologetically. He hadn’t meant to zone out like that.

 

“Stop your whining and get moving. I don’t have the time to deal with you right now”, Viktor growled, and kicked his butt. Sure, it hadn’t been a hard kick, but still. Shaking Viktor’s behaviour off was getting harder by the second.

 

Yuuri was allowed to stand up and walk like a human again just before they left the hotel. He had the strong urge to shake his legs out and do some stretching but he knew he’d get into actual trouble if he did that now.

 

But luckily the car was parked directly in front of the hotel and Viktor got into the back without getting sidetracked by anyone else.

 

Yuuri was surprised to see Georgi in the driver’s seat.

 

“Are your knees hurting a lot?”, Viktor asked, looking very concerned, before even greeting his driver.

 

“Not as much as my pride. Did you have to kick my butt?”

 

Viktor’s eyes started twinkling.

 

Well, that was weird.

 

“Yes, absolutely. It was my sweet revenge for what you did to my butt yesterday. You know what they say. A kick for a kick.”

 

“That’s not what they say.”

 

“Well they, whoever they are, are saying very many things in a day, so I’m sure one of them said it before”, his alpha rebuked.

 

Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes in half exasperation and half relief. His alpha was still in the mood for being silly, so everything was fine. Even though Yuuri had messed up. So Yuuri felt comfortable ignoring his alpha.

 

“Hello Georgi… since when… I mean, how come you’re here?”, he asked the driver.

 

“Viktor wanted Mila and me to follow you here… I’m not exactly sure why either.”

 

“Because I missed you guys.”

 

Yuuri and Georgi sighed, making Viktor chuckle.

 

“All jokes aside though, Yuuri do you think your knees can handle a little more crawling? I’d like to have you there when Jean tells me about his marriage.”

 

“Of course. But… what about Yura? Do you think we can make it in time to pick him up?”

 

“Probably not. But that’s why Mila is at the rink already.”

 

 

Georgi drove them to the office then.

 

And really, Yuuri should’ve expected that his expectations on what it would look like were way off. When Viktor had mentioned his office, Yuuri had thought of an old, big building, simply because that’s what most of the buildings in St. Petersburg seemed to look like. He hadn’t expected to end up in an area where several, actual skyscrapers dominated the skyline. It had been almost an hour long drive, but they were still inside the city, so how had he not noticed those buildings before!?

 

Yuuri was a little less surprised when he noticed they’d come to a stop right in front of the golden glimmering building.

 

When they entered it, the 5 people working at the reception went into a flurry. As did the other few people that happened to walk around the entrance hall, which was huge, Yuuri noticed. It was hard to keep his eyes on the white marble floor.

 

What followed were exclamations in Russian, many of them, and a frenzied welcome, maybe. And judging by the voice Viktor was using, he was placating everyone. Though of course Yuuri couldn’t be sure about that. It didn’t even really make sense. Why would he have to calm his employees down just because he walked through the door?

 

 

 

 

When they finally entered Viktor’s office after a pretty long ride in the elevator, Yuuri had trouble finding his words.

 

Viktor’s office was big, modern, and had an absolutely breathtaking view not only over the city, but also the ocean.

 

“You seem to like it”, his alpha commented before Yuuri could pretend to not care about the display of wealth.

 

“Yeah… I mean… the view is just…” Viktor smiled when words obviously failed Yuuri.

 

“Breathtaking, isn’t it?”

 

Yuuri just nodded. For some reason it caused his alpha to laugh.

 

“You can get close to the window you know?”

 

That was true.

 

So Yuuri dashed ahead to get the best view possible.

 

It didn’t take very long however until he felt Viktor coming up behind him, and sure enough he found himself engulfed in one of Viktor’s bear hugs. He _loved_ those hugs.

 

Leaning back against Viktor’s chest contently, Yuuri let out a happy sigh.

 

They stood there like that for what felt like forever and not long enough when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in”, Viktor said without missing a beat. And without moving an inch.

 

Yuuri heard the door open and someone started talking before they cut off and made some sort of choking noise. Not that Yuuri could blame that person. He felt like he was about to choke as well after all.

 

Didn’t Viktor realise he was still hugging Yuuri in a very… uncommon way? For an alpha? And omega?

 

The person said something Yuuri didn’t understand, and Viktor said something that sounded like an order and then Yuuri heard some shuffling and then suddenly it smelled really good. Like food.

 

Yuuri started talking as soon as he heard the door close.

 

“V-Viktor?! D-don’t you think it was a bad idea to have an employee seeing- this?!”

 

Viktor snorted.

 

“Oh it’s a very bad idea, no doubt.”

 

Yuuri was lost.

 

“Then why didn’t you-“

 

“Because I seem to have lost the ability to detach myself from you.”

 

Yuuri stared. Out of the window.

 

Was… was this man for real?

 

“You just wasted all of our efforts from earlier- my knees are hurting for no reason because you don’t feel like moving?!”, Yuuri gasped. Kind of irritated but also kind of in denial.

 

“It’s fine, Yuuri. There’s no credibility among office gossip. Nobody is going to believe it anyway if he’ll choose to tell on us. And he probably knows it, too.”

 

Well.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they were done eating, Viktor sighed sadly.

 

“I’m still hungry”, he murmured, staring straight at Yuuri.

 

“Me, too. It was really more of a snack than a real meal, wasn’t it?”, he agreed readily.

 

For some reason that made Viktor chuckle.

 

“Well… I could think of a great way to satisfy my appetite… After all, Jean isn’t supposed to get here for another hour.” The way Viktor looked at him when he said this made Yuuri feel like he missed something.

 

So he frowned.

 

“You… aren’t talking about… actually eating, are you?”, he asked slowly.

 

Viktor shook his head, smiling, and looking fondly amused.

 

“No, Yuuri. I’m not talking about food.”

 

He blinked, feeling incredibly stupid when Viktor just kept staring at him in a kind of pointed way that Yuuri thought he was supposed to get, but it really only made him feel like Viktor wanted to eat _him_ and- oh.

 

Yuuri blushed scarlet when he finally got it.

 

“Here!?”, he almost shrieked.

 

Viktor smiled a… very rare smile. It was small-ish, but still managed to show off his perfect teeth. It also looked sharp to a point it almost seemed evil and- Jesus had his alpha’s canine teeth always been so sharp?

 

“Why not?”, the man across him asked airily, sounding opposite of what he looked like.

 

“B-because! There are people here! Somewhere! And-!”

 

“So? There were people in the shop as well.”

 

That grin hadn’t moved from his face yet, and it was dangerously close to swaying Yuuri into agreeing. Because apparently, he had a fetish for Viktor’s teeth now as well.

 

Still, fucking in Viktor’s actual office, in a real office building with actual, busy people running around in it… well. He just didn’t think it was ethically correct. What if they heard something?!

 

“Darling, I can smell your arousal from here. Why are you trying to deny yourself? You definitely deserve a reward for enduring the crawling so well.”

 

That grin was gone now, and Viktor looked at him earnestly. And while the grin had been dangerously tempting, there was nothing more dangerous to his self-restraint than an earnest Viktor.

 

So he sighed and gave up any pretence of propriety.

 

“Fine. But… will…will there be time for… uhh… you know…ah… the knot?”

 

“Hold on, Yuuri. I didn’t mean to try and convince you if you’re not up for it-!”

 

“I know. Now, are you going to make good on your promise or will I actually have to do the work myself?”, Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow. If Viktor wanted to treat him as the spoiled omega that Yuuri undoubtedly was, then why not see how far he could go with it? He knew he didn’t need to worry about consequences, so why not… try out being a little sassy for once. Viktor definitely deserved that much for making him crawl.

 

Right?

 

Viktor chuckled.

 

“Of course not, sweetheart. What kind of alpha would I be if I made my precious little omega work for anything at all?”, Viktor asked gallantly while rising from his huge boss chair and making his way over to Yuuri.

 

“A normal one.”

 

“Are you trying to imply that I am not normal, darling?”, he asked, putting his hands on Yuuri’s armrests and leaning in way too close for comfort had he been anyone else. But he was Viktor, so the close proximity was more than welcome.

 

“Yes. You are abnormal in the best way.”

 

Viktor paused.

 

“And you are in a very sassy mood. I think I need to teach you some manners before you actually hurt my poor feelings.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself. He giggled at the very serious face Viktor was pulling.

 

That is, he giggled until he smelled Viktor’s scent. It wasn’t angry, definitely not. But it was… was this Viktor’s Eros-Mode? Because that smell made Yuuri want to purr at his alpha in the most lascivious way he could think of. _And stuff_. God he wanted Viktor to do stuff to him. But he had fun being a little sassy as well so he kicked himself in the butt and tried to ignore this- this seriously compelling smell.

 

“Are you playing unfair, honey?”, he asked grinning.

 

Viktor hummed.

 

And then, before Yuuri even realised Viktor had moved, he felt his alpha’s lips pressing against his mating gland.

 

Yuuri was frozen in his seat in an instant.

 

“If you want me to play unfair, darling, you only need to say it. I’ll comply right away.”

 

He hadn’t moved even a millimetre away from his mating gland when he’d whispered that.

 

And he probably knew very well that Yuuri was nothing more than putty in his hands right now. So he really didn’t need to pretend like Yuuri was the one in charge. It was perfect like this anyway.

 

When Viktor had probably realised that Yuuri was incapable of answering with anything but gasping and moaning, he chuckled in a rather self satisfied manner, and stood up straight again, looking down on Yuuri with something almost diabolical in his eyes.

 

God, Yuuri loved it when Viktor looked down on him like that.

 

“Why don’t you take your shirt off, Mr. Katsuki.”

 

Why was Viktor calling him by his last- oh. Oh right. They were playing. And in an office.

 

Either way this was a very good idea. Because he was starting to feel pretty hot.

 

So he hastily took his shirt off. And proceeded to look up at his alpha expectantly.

 

Only to receive a raised eyebrow after a moment.

 

“If you’re that eager to get undressed you can take your pants off as well.”

 

That made a lot of sense.

 

So Yuuri opened his pants at the same time he stood up with a little too much momentum.

 

He probably would’ve fallen flat on his face if Viktor hadn’t caught him against his chest.

 

“Eager, are we?”

 

“Yes!”, Yuuri almost yelled, craning his head to keep Viktor’s face in his vision.

 

His alpha chuckled.

 

“Well then let’s not risk you hurting yourself any further. It wouldn’t do for my personal assistant to end up in the hospital during working hours.”

 

Assistant? Oh yeah. Playing. They were playing.

 

Before Yuuri managed to form some sort of reply, Viktor had grabbed him and lifted him onto his big, dark, shiny desk. It was comfier than it looked.

 

“Mr. Katsuki, am I a good boss to you?”

 

“Yes. Definitely. Couldn’t ask for a better one!”

 

“Good answer”, he chuckled lowly, patting Yuuri’s already exposed thigh. His pants as well as his underwear were already down to his knees. At least he’d accomplished that much.

 

“Since you’re _my_ assistant I shouldn’t be the one helping you. However I’m feeling generous right now, so let me take the pants off for you”, Viktor said and proceeded to do so swiftly.

 

Once Yuuri was completely naked, he made to grab for his alpha’s very expensive looking necktie. However, Viktor stepped quickly out of Yuuri’s reach.

 

“And what do you think you’re doing there? Touching your boss without permission?”

 

Yuuri whined, pointing to the black piece of silk around Viktor’s neck.

 

“Oh, I see. You want me to blindfold you again. I can certainly do that.”

 

That… wasn’t what Yuuri had meant, but he would definitely not complain about that interpretation.

 

Once his alpha had done good on his word, and Yuuri’s world had turned a silky black, he felt Viktor’s hands running through his hair. And felt his alpha’s sigh against the exposed part of his face.

 

“And now what should I do with my sweet little assistant who is so very eager to please me?”

 

Yuuri didn’t really care what Viktor would do to him as long as it involved a lot of touching.

 

Suddenly he felt Viktor even closer to his face.

 

“How about a kiss?”

 

Yuuri whined for about half a second before he finally felt his alpha’s lips against his.

 

He sighed in relief, only realising now that they somehow hadn’t kissed at all today. And judging by the intensity of the kiss, Viktor felt just as bereft as Yuuri did.

 

And then Viktor’s hands were all over his body, almost as if the man would starve if he didn’t touch Yuuri everywhere as soon as possible.

 

Yuuri was very fine with that, of course. And leaned into every single touch Viktor gave him. His hands just felt _so good_ on him. Needless to say he was moaning quite unabashedly, completely forgetting that they were in a building full of people.

 

And then out of nowhere his dick was inside what could only be Viktor’s mouth. His hips tried to jerk, but his alpha’s strong arms kept him in place. So he couldn’t do anything but twist his body around until Viktor either messed up or allowed his hips to move again.

 

Viktor never messed up of course, and when his tongue and mouth detached from his dick after a far too short amount of time, Yuuri was a panting mess. He was barely even sitting up anymore.

 

“Beautiful”, murmured his alpha in the lowest voice.

 

Yuuri stretched his arms out to where Viktor was probably standing right now. They weren’t touching at all right now and that was something Yuuri didn’t want to deal with.

 

Viktor cooed at him.

 

“Yuuri〜 You are too cute for your own good”, his alpha almost purred at him while grabbing his hands. And kissing the back of one tenderly.

 

Oh god.

 

He had prepared himself for some quick hard fucking. Viktor couldn’t just throw gestures like that into the mix!

 

Luckily/sadly Viktor let go of his hands again rather quickly, and put his own hands on Yuuri’s hips, before letting them trail down along his outer thighs, until they came to a stop on his knees. They rested there for only a moment, but Yuuri couldn’t keep himself from squirming. He was just so full of- of tension? Anticipation? Excitement? He wasn’t sure but he knew he needed Viktor, preferably inside him. Preferably now.

 

As if Viktor knew exactly what Yuuri was feeling, he finally, _finally_ pushed Yuuri’s knees apart.

 

And then… whistled?

 

“Look at how wet you are. I really am a good boss to you. But now it’s time for you to be a good assistant and let me have my way with your body, yes?”, Viktor said suavely.

 

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically. Of course Viktor could do with his body what he wanted. Because Yuuri wanted Viktor to do that as well. Because Viktor always had the best ideas. And because Viktor knew exactly how to make Yuuri feel the best he’s ever felt- ever. There was no way he wouldn’t ever agree to that. And god, he really loved his alpha.

 

So he spread his legs a little more and pulled his feet up on the desk in an attempt to try and give Viktor all the access he needed.

 

It earned him another chuckle.

 

“You really are eager today. I must say I like this quite a lot.”

 

Yuuri wiggled his hips in reply, because apparently he was already far too gone to form actual words.

 

There was no warning before Viktor shoved his dick inside him. So Yuuri didn’t know if he’d cried out in surprise or ecstasy, but it wasn’t like he particularly cared. He only cared about having a part of Viktor in him. And feeling close to his alpha in this very special way.

 

Viktor had started his movements rather slow, which Yuuri was completely fine with of course, because he just loved to feel every inch of his alpha’s dick sliding in and out of him. But he also really didn’t mind when Viktor pushed inside in stronger, rougher movement. In fact, it was exactly what he needed right now.

 

In fact-

 

In fact, he came embarrassingly early.

 

But Viktor wasn’t deterred by that, of course he wasn’t, and kept pounding into Yuuri enthusiastically. And Yuuri was all too happy about the encore. And the next time he orgasmed, Viktor came with him. And knotted him. God. He loved the feeling of Viktor’s knot stretching him so much. He may have cried a little in pure bliss.

 

“Yuuri?”, his alpha panted, “are you okay?”

 

Yuuri nodded. And reached his arms out towards his alpha. Because even if he was inside him, he felt a little far away right now. Which didn’t make a lot of sense but Yuuri was pretty sure that a hug would make it all better.

 

And when Viktor pulled him up and wrapped his arms around him, Yuuri did indeed feel closer and better and secure. So secure.

 

He sighed happily. His alpha’s hugs really were the best.

 

Viktor pulled the tie off his head just before Yuuri went in to nuzzle his alpha’s neck.

 

“Yuuri. Were you crying?”

 

Yuuri didn’t like the worried tone in Viktor’s voice. Especially not if it was for no reason.

 

“Felt too good”, he mumbled.

 

“Too good?”

 

Yuuri nodded. And sighed happily again.

 

“So it’s all good?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

Viktor chuckled. And stroked over Yuuri’s back lovingly.

 

“Let’s sit down on the couch and hope my knot deflates before Jean arrives, okay darling?”

 

Yuuri nodded again, almost wishing the knot would never deflate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if the knot really will deflate in time... hmmm.... what do you think? xD
> 
>  
> 
> I kinda merged Moscow and St. Petersburg there lol sorry xD but I needed that building in St. Petersburg so... yeah. Here's a link to it if you wanna know what it actually looks like!
> 
> https://www.google.co.jp/search?q=mercury+tower+russia&dcr=0&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=ACeNOsGBhMfJWM%253A%252CGS21AaHfaotmeM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kSclNzfCobr22Zggh6W5pqOlgUFrg&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiskJCa75XjAhVJDewKHfZfCqIQ9QEwBXoECAQQDg#imgrc=IfehSVw5wcAcRM:&vet=1
> 
> Anyway, as I said I'll get back to replying to all the comments as soon as I can ... I should be able to answer some today as well. Please don't be too angry >.< I really, really do appreciate each and every one of your comments >.<
> 
> Also, if you wanna follow my twitter to keep updated, or join my discord to scream about this fic and yoi in general, you can find both of that @nana_8493vyb
> 
> God. I really hope the next update won't take this long x_x


End file.
